Harry Potter és a Leláncolt Lelkek
by hetszinvirag
Summary: Vajon hogyan játszotta ki Voldemort a halált? Miközben Harry ezt kutatja, szembe kell szállnia halálfalókkal, minisztériumi hivatalnokokkal, és a saját szövetségesei közé férkőző gyanakvással. A válasz az elme mélyén rejlik. Mentor fic. HBP és DH előtt.
1. Grimmauld tér 12

**1. fejezet: Grimmauld tér 12.**

A lakás Bloomsburyben volt, egy forgalmas utcán, ahol éjjel-nappal a legkülönfélébb emberek siettek a dolguk után. Még most, szombat éjszaka, jóval éjfél után is hemzsegtek az utcán a járókelők. Az a fajta hely volt, ahol semmi sem számít szokatlannak, és az idegenek tudomást sem vesznek egymásról. Egyszóval, tökéletes lakóhely volt egy varázsló számára.

A lakás maga tiszta és rendezett volt, egyszerű bútorzattal és minden kétséget kizáróan férfias stílusban berendezve. Kevés személyes tárgy volt látható, mindössze néhány könyv és pár fénykép sorakozott katonás rendben a könyvespolcon. Az egyetlen dolog, ami nem illett a képbe, az a nappali padlóján heverő holttest volt.

Alastor Mordon lepillantott a helyiség néhai lakójára – fiatal ember volt, talán harminc éves. Jól szabott, de fantáziátlan talárt viselt. Testalkata nyúlánk, arca frissen borotvált, rövid barna haja pedig épp csak ritkulni kezdett a feje tetején. Távolba meredő tekintetében nem tükröződött félelem – az igazat megvallva semmiféle érzelem nem látszott benne. A holttest egyetlen figyelemre méltó vonása a bal alkarján látható Sötét Jegy volt.

– Öngyilkosság – jelentette ki egyszerűen a Mordon mellett álló auror. – Maga felé fordította a pálcáját, és kimondta az _Adava Kedavrá_t.

– Valami ötlet, hogy miért? – kérdezte Mordon, miközben letérdelt, hogy megvizsgálja a holttestet. – A halálfalókra nem túlságosan jellemző az öngyilkos hajlam.

A másik auror, egy középkorú nő rövid, őszülő hajjal, megvonta a vállát.

– Talán rájött, hogy van lelkiismerete.

Mordon felhorkant, de nem fejtette ki a véleményét arról, hogy ennek mekkora a valószínűsége. Ehelyett alaposan körülnézett a szobában. Mágikus szeme összevissza forgott, miközben a helyiség minden négyzetcentiméterét átpásztázta, azonban a másik szeme akadt meg azon a hosszú, fekete hajszálon, amely a szőnyegen hevert nem messze az elhunyttól. Homlokát ráncolva vette fel.

Kollégája elnéző mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Ne is mondja. Valami csalafintaságot gyanít.

– Nem gyanítok ilyesmit. Biztos vagyok benne.

– Biztos? – A nő hangjába cseppnyi ingerültség vegyült. – És mire alapozza? Egy hajszálra? Már azonosítottuk a férfi pálcáját, miszerint az okozta a halálát, és semmiféle küzdelemre utaló jelet nem találtunk.

– Nem volt küzdelem, amennyiben a gyilkos lesben állt, és elkábította. Az áldozat saját pálcáját használni a gyilkossághoz a legrégibb trükkök közé tartozik. Maga is tudja.

– Valamint szemtanúk hiányában lehetetlen bebizonyítani. Már mindent ellenőriztünk. Senki nem látott semmit. Murdockot utoljára péntek délután látták élve, amikor elhagyta az irodáját. Ma kora estére családi vacsorára volt hivatalos, ahol egy nagybácsi születésnapját ünnepelték, vagy valami ilyesmi. Mivel nem jelent meg, az unokatestvére beugrott vacsora után, hogy megnézze, mi van vele. Elég csúnya meglepetés fogadta.

Mordon a padlón heverő férfi felé intett.

– Voltak ellenségei?

– Nem tudunk róla. De nyilvánvalóan halálfaló volt, ami nem a legközkedveltebb hivatás.

– És manapság nem is a legbiztonságosabb – tette hozzá Mordon. – Épp csak pár napja patkolt el egy másik is, nem igaz?

– Az a Zsebpiszok közben történt – jegyezte meg a nő kicsit élesebb hangon. – Úgy tűnt, valami illegális üzlet sikerült félre.

– Úgy tűnt – mormolta Mordon, miközben felemelkedett. Gondolataiba mélyedve álldogált, és a homlokát ráncolta. A másik auror arca együttérzően ellágyult.

– Mordon, még ha igaza is van, és tényleg nem öngyilkosság volt, nincs bizonyítéka, és sok dolgunk van enélkül is. Egy háború közepén vagyunk. Épp elég élő halálfaló van, akik miatt fájhat a fejünk, nincs időnk még a halottak miatt is aggódni. Őszintén szólva, ha esetleg egy barátja segítette át a másvilágra, akkor szívességet tett nekünk, és különben is, valószínűleg ennél súlyosabb bűnök is nyomják a lelkét.

Mordon savanyú mosollyal fordult a kollégája felé.

– Először is, azt hiszem, nem egy barátja, hanem egy ellensége tette ezt vele.

– Igen, természetesen, de nem ez a lényeg.

– Valójában az egésznek ez a lényege – jelentette ki Mordon lassan. Sarkon fordult, és maga mögött hagyva a zavarodottan fejét csóváló nőt, kilépett a lakásból, és elvegyült a késő éjszakai járókelők között.

* * *

A Grimmauld tér 12. egész jól nézett ki. Ez volt Harry első gondolata, amikor megérkezett a Black család egykori rezidenciájára, a Főnix Rendjének titkos főhadiszállására, és egyben új nyári lakhelyére. A lépcső fényesre suvickolt korlátjától kezdve az étkező pompás csillárjáig az egész ház ragyogott, és kifejezetten barátságos hangulatot árasztott. Harry el tudta képzelni egykori – kétségtelenül sötét – nagyszerűségét. Most pedig, a megérkezése utáni első reggelen, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a hálószobája ablakán beáradó sápadt napfényben megpillantotta a ház átváltozásának okát, amint az hatalmas, várakozó szemeket mereszt rá.

– Harry Potter felébredt! – kiáltotta Dobby boldogan.

Harry felemelte a fejét, és jóval kisebb lelkesedéssel viszonozta a házimanó pillantását.

– Dobby, mit csinálsz a hálószobámban?

– Dobby azért jött, hogy megkérdezze, hogy Harry Potter gazdám mit kér reggelire, uram.

– Először is, nem vagyok a gazdád. Másodszor, el tudom készíteni a saját reggelimet. Most pedig, ha nem bánod, csak aludni szeretnék még egy kicsit. – Harry visszahanyatlott a párnájára, és lehunyta a szemét. Majd ismét kinyitotta, és felsóhajtott. Dobby nem moccant.

– Dobby, ez azt jelenti, hogy menj el – csattant fel, de azonnal meg is bánta. Dobby arcáról lehervadt a reményteli mosoly, és csalódottság tükröződött a szemében.

– Úgy értem, nagyon figyelmes tőled, hogy reggelit akarsz nekem csinálni, és igazán értékelem – mondta olyan kedvesen, amennyire csak tudta, úgy, hogy a szigor se vesszen ki a hangjából. – De tényleg szeretnék egy kicsit tovább aludni. Rendben?

– Jól van, uram – felelte Dobby valamelyest jobb hangulatban. – Dobby majd akkor csinál reggelit, ha Harry Potter elkészült.

Harry az arcára erőltetett egy mosolyt.

– Remek.

Dobby boldogan Harryre vigyorgott, majd eltűnt. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, a fülére húzta a takarót, és lehunyta a szemét.

– MUGLIIMÁDÓ VÉRÁRULÓK!

Harry felpattant a folyosóról hallatszódó ordításra, és vadul doboló szívvel meredt maga elé.

– VÉRÁRULÓK FATTYAI! TAKARODJATOK A HÁZAMBÓL!

Harry felnyögött, és ismét visszahanyatlott a párnájára, amikor rájött, hogy az üvöltés Mrs Black portréjától származik, mely egyike volt annak a pár dolognak, mely hátramaradt a ház sötét múltjából. Mivel senki nem volt képes eltávolítani, továbbra is a bejárati csarnokban lógott. Harry a fejére húzta a takarót, és szorosan lehunyta a szemét.

– ALJANÉP! SÖPREDÉK!

Harry megragadta a párnáját, és a fejére szorította.

– DISZNÓK! KUTYÁK!

Harry egy elkeseredett morgással félrehajította a párnáját, lelökte magáról a takarót, és felkelt. Két lépéssel átvágott a szobán, feltépte az ajtót, és kiviharzott az első emeleti folyosóra, ahol az üvöltés visszhangja betöltötte az egész házat.

– VILÁGUNKAT MÉTELYEZŐ FÉRGEK!

Harry elfintorodott, a korlát fölé hajolt, és lenézett a bejárati csarnokba.

Fred és George Weasley Mrs Black szüntelen szitkozódása közepette épp akkor akasztották fel laza mozdulattal a fogasra a kabátjukat. Mrs Black üvöltése bármikor idegszaggató lett volna, de kora reggel egyenesen elviselhetetlen volt. Fred és George azonban nem látszott különösebben megviseltnek, sőt, úgy tűnt, mintha észre sem vennék.

– Te nem hallottál valamit, George? – nézett körül a bejárati csarnokban Fred, mintha valami távoli zaj forrását próbálná beazonosítani, annak ellenére, hogy gyakorlatilag kiabálnia kellett, hogy túlharsogja Mrs Blacket.

– Ne gúnyolódjatok velem, árulók! – acsargott Mrs Black.

– Ó, Mrs Black! Magának is szép jó reggelt! – vigyorgott arcátlanul George, és gálánsan meghajolt a feldühödött portré előtt.

– Olyan jó látni, hogy ma reggel is a szokásos elbűvölő hangulatában van – tette hozzá Fred vigyorogva, és ő is meghajolt.

– Áááááá! Csőcselék! Kifelé! _Kifelé!_ KIFELÉ!

– Tudja, igazán be kellene vennie valamit az idegeire.

– Nem hiszem, hogy egy portré képes lenne bájitalt fogyasztani – mondta Fred.

– Nos, ez igaz. Kár.

– Nektek teljesen elment az eszetek? – Harry lesétált a bejárati csarnokba, de még így is kiabálnia kellett, hogy Mrs Black szitkai ne nyomják el a hangját.

– Ó, szia, Harry – kiabált vissza Fred vidáman. – Felébresztettünk?

– Fred! George! – csattant fel ingerülten Remus, aki időközben szintén megérkezett. – Muszáj provokálnotok? Mielőtt a fejetekbe vettétek, hogy elkezditek bátorítani, képesek voltunk megrendszabályozni.

– Bolhás korcs! – acsarkodott Mrs Black Remusra, aki a portréra meredt, majd vissza az ikrekre.

– Megnyugtatjuk. Tényleg! – biztosította Fred Remust.

– Uram ne aggódjon, Dobby kézbe veszi az ügyet – bukkant fel Dobby a bejárati csarnokban, és szembefordult a portréval.

Harry nyugtalanul figyelte, mivel egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy a házimanó megjelenése javít a helyzeten. Dobby szemöldökráncolva nézett a portréra, bütykös kezét a csípőjére tette, és teljes magasságában kihúzta magát. Sajnos még így sem ért Mrs Black derekáig sem, és a nő észre sem vette. Hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét, Dobby elkezdte rázni felé az egyik csontos ujját.

– Azonnal hagyja abba a gorombáskodást!

Mrs Black abbahagyta a Freddel és George-dzsal való üvöltözést, és megvetően lepillantott a házimanóra.

– Hogy merészeled! – hördült fel. – Ilyen arcátlanságért a fejedet vetettem volna! Ezek az árulók bemocskolják a házamat, és hagyják, hogy a szolgák…

Harry nem tudta meg, hogy mit hagynak a szolgáknak, mivel abban a pillanatban Dobby csettintett az ujjával, mire Mrs Black abbahagyta az ordítást. Jobban mondva az ajkai továbbra is mozogtak, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Beletelt egy pillanatba, amíg észrevette, és az arca teljesen belelilult a dühbe. Dobby elégedetten elmosolyodott, és összehúzta a függönyt a még mindig hang nélkül üvöltő festmény előtt.

– Ragyogó, Dobby! – dicsérte meg Fred, láthatóan teljesen lenyűgözve. – A mi csendbűbájaink sosem működnek.

– De ennek ellenére valahogyan mindig sikerül megnyugtatnunk – tette hozzá George, és ártatlanul Remusra vigyorgott.

– Mindig? – súgta oda Harry Remusnak, és azon töprengett, vajon milyen gyakran történik ilyesmi.

– Szerencsére keveset vannak itt – felelte Remus savanyú mosollyal.

– Készen van a reggeli, Dobby? – kérdezte Fred.

– Farkaséhesek vagyunk – tette hozzá George.

Dobby Harryre nézett, aki gyorsan kijelentette:

– Igen, Dobby, együnk. – Nem szerette volna, hogy bárki más miatta éhezzen.

* * *

– Szóval, hogy érzed magad, pajtás? – kérdezte Fred, miközben ikertestvérével rávetették magukat egy tálnyi kolbászos rántottára.

– Sokkal jobban most, hogy Mrs Black elhallgatott – felelte Harry, miközben leült a konyhaasztalhoz, és babfőzeléket szedett a tányérjába.

– Azért bocs – mondta Fred. – Valami miatt a fejébe vette, hogy nem kedvel minket.

– Bizonyára azért, mert minden alkalmat megragadtok arra, hogy piszkáljátok – jegyezte meg Remus, és ő is leült. Abban a pillanatban megjelent a tányérja mellett egy bögre tea.

– De Remus, annyira könnyű felhúzni – vonta meg a vállát George.

– Nem tudunk ellenállni – bólogatott Fred.

Egy tál friss gyümölcs és aludttej lebegett az asztalhoz, amit George laza kézmozdulattal elkapott.

– Szerencsés vagy, Harry – mondta. – Régebben saját magunknak kellett gondoskodni az ételről. Amióta viszont itt van Dobby, úgy élünk, mint a királyok.

– Ne éld bele magad túlzottan – figyelmeztette Remus. – Dumbledore csak azért küldte ide Dobbyt, hogy kitakarítsa Piton professzor szobáit.

– Piton – horkant fel Fred, és ismét Harry felé fordult. – Képzeld el, leszámítva Remus hálóját és dolgozószobáját, az egész második emelet Pitoné lesz. Hálószoba, iroda, raktár, dolgozószoba. Azt hinné az ember, véglegesen ideköltözik, nem pedig csak nyárra.

– Dobby hetek óta azon igyekszik, hogy mindent rendbe rakjon – vette át a szót George. – De a jó hír az, hogy többé-kevésbé a ház többi részét is sikerült kitakarítania. Az első és a második emelet már teljesen lakható, és a földszinten is csak néhány olyan szoba maradt, amelyik az ember életére tör. A harmadik emelethez és a padláshoz még nem nyúlt, de oda nem is megy senki Csikócsőrön kívül.

– Lakik itt valaki más is? – kérdezte Harry.

– Csak mi. A mi szobánk annak a folyosónak a végén van, ahol a tied – válaszolta George. – De mostanában az üzletben alszunk, mert új termékeken dolgozunk, szóval a klubhelyiség teljesen a tiéd lesz.

– A micsoda?

– Az első emeleten, a lépcsőnél levő társalgóra gondolnak – felelte Remus. – Kinevezték a Griffendél klubhelyiségének.

Harry elvigyorodott.

– Ez nagyszerű! Alig várom, hogy Ron, Ginny és Hermione is megérkezzenek. Imádni fogják.

Fred és George egymásra pillantott, majd Fred megköszörülte a torkát.

– Öö, ami azt illeti…

– Történt egy kis változtatás a tervben – bökte ki George.

– Tudod, apa beszélt Charlie-val múlt héten.

– És felmerült, hogy micsoda remek lehetőség lenne, ha Ron és Ginny tanulmányozhatnák a sárkányokat.

– Közvetlenül.

– Romániában.

– _Micsoda? – _kiáltott fel Harry.

– Ne aggódj, Harry – nyugtatgatta Fred. – Csak egy hónapra mentek.

– Elmentek _egy hónapra _Romániába? És tegnap a vasútállomáson senkinek nem jutott eszébe, hogy ezt megemlítse?

– Szerintem apa először nekik akarta elmondani – felelte George.

– Ha ez számít valamit, nem tűntek túl boldognak, amikor ma reggel hazaugrottunk – biztosította Harryt Fred. – Persze lehet, hogy csak azért, mert apa már hajnalban kiugrasztotta őket az ágyból, hogy időben elkészüljenek.

– Ma indulnak? És mi a helyzet Hermionéval? Úgy volt, hogy az Odúban nyaral majd, mielőtt idejönnek.

Fred és George ismét egymásra pillantott, ami megerősítette Harry legrosszabb sejtését.

– Ő is velük megy, ugye?

George bocsánatkérően megvonta a vállát.

– Apa már elrendezte Grangerékkel.

– Ron, Ginny és Hermione megkért minket, hogy adjuk át ezt neked – tette hozzá Fred, és egy borítékot nyújtott Harrynek. – Úgy gondolták, így jóval gyorsabb, mintha Errollal küldenék el.

Harry elvette a borítékot, és felnyitotta. Három pergamen volt benne.

_Harry!_

_Gondolom, Fred és George elmondta, mi a helyzet. Rohadt dolog volt apától, hogy a megkérdezésünk nélkül mindent eltervezett. Nem tudom, hogy gondolta! Ha ki tudnánk szállni belőle, nem mennénk el, de Charlie és a barátai számítanak ránk, és Hermione szerint udvariatlanság lenne, ha nem mennénk el._

_Azért jó lesz találkozni Charlie-val, és gondolom, a sárkányok is érdekesek. Szuper lesz látni, hogyan dolgozik velük Charlie. És azt mondta, hogy esetleg segíthetek neki etetni őket – bár nem igazán tudom, hogy mit esznek. Aztán persze lehet, hogy borzasztó unalmas lesz az egész._

_Szemétség, hogy te nem jöhetsz! Remek lenne, ha ott lennél, és Charlie azt mondta, hogy bármikor szívesen lát. Talán ha ennek a nyavalyás háborúnak vége lesz, akkor elmehetünk együtt rendesen._

_Mindenesetre hozok majd neked valami tuti dolgot, sárkányfogat, vagy ilyesmit._

_Fred itt liheg a nyakamban, úgyhogy jobb, ha ezt most odaadom neki. Ne hagyd, hogy Piton túl sok tanulásra kényszerítsen._

_Ron_

_Kedves Harry!_

_Most biztosan borzasztó csalódott vagy, de őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy meg tudtuk volna valósítani a londoni terveinket, még akkor sem, ha ott vagyunk. Tegnap este hallottam, hogy Mr Weasley és még páran a Rendből beszélgettek. Szerintem Piton professzor nem azért megy oda, hogy bájitaltant tanítson neked. Szerintem inkább azért, hogy vigyázzon rád._

_Ne mérgelődj! Tudom, hogy utálod az egészet, de tekintetbe véve, amit a Roxmorts elleni támadás után mondtál nekünk, azt viszem, valószínűleg igazuk van, amiért extra óvatosak._

_Kérlek__, mindenben fogadj szót Piton professzornak és Remusnak. És __ne__ csinálj semmi vakmerőt Találkozunk, amint lehet._

_Szeretettel, Hermione_

_Ui.: Ne felejtsd el megcsinálni a házi feladataidat._

_Harry!_

_Gondolod, hogy apa megtudta, hogy csókolóztunk, és azért szervezte az egészet, hogy távol tartson tőled?_

_Csak vicceltem!_

_Ne haragudj apára. Bár nem mondja, tudom, hogy aggódik miattunk, és azt hiszem, egyszerűen a lehető legtávolabb akar minket tudni Voldemorttól. Bárcsak te is jöhetnél. Apa megkérdezte, de Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy maradj ott, ahol vagy. Feltételezem, úgy gondolja, hogy az a legbiztonságosabb hely számodra._

_Ígérem, hogy minden nap írok majd neked, és meg fogod tudni, ha Ronnak esetleg sikerült megöletnie magát. Azzal az idióta ötlettel állt elő, hogy majd segít Charlie-nak sárkányokat etetni. Bár Hermione arckifejezéséből ítélve, amikor ezt hallotta, nem hiszem, hogy engedni fogja._

_Apa hív minket, úgyhogy jobb lesz, ha megyek. Egy hónap múlva találkozunk, és ígérem, hogy behozzuk az elvesztegetett időt. Hiányozni fogsz._

_Szeretlek, Ginny._

Harry összehajtogatta a leveleket, és visszatuszkolta őket a borítékba.

– Sajnáljuk, Harry – mondta George. – Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy nem arra számítottál, hogy egyedül leszel ide bezárva. Apa azt akarta, hogy te is menj velük, de…

– De én Harry Potter vagyok. – Harry érezte, hogy ez milyen keserűen hangzik, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Nem baj. Csak egy hónap az egész. Amúgy is rengeteg házi feladatom van, amivel le tudom magam foglalni. – Lenézett a félig megevett reggelijére, de már nem volt kedve folytatni az evést. – Azt hiszem, jobb is, ha nekilátok.

Felhörpintette a maradék sütőtöklevét, és kiment a konyhából. Felment a szobájába, és duzzogva leült az ágyra. A barátaival azt tervezték, hogy az egész nyári szünidőt együtt töltik a Grimmauld téren. Ez volt diákéveik utolsó nyara, és azt remélték, hogy kicsit belekóstolhatnak a mugli Londonba, és egy kis időre elfeledkezhetnek a háborúról. Eddig azonban semmi nem úgy történt, mint ahogy eltervezték.

Nem mintha Harry tényleg képes lett volna hibáztatni Mr Weasleyt, amiért két legfiatalabb gyermekét a lehető legtávolabb akarja küldeni attól a terrorhullámtól, amit Voldemort szabadított Angliára, mint ahogy Hermionét sem hibáztathatja azért, mert velük tartott. Csupán néhány hónap telt el azóta, hogy Voldemort meggyilkolta Mrs Weasleyt, és ez mindannyiuk számára valóságossá tette a háborút. Csak azt kívánta, bárcsak Dumbledore megengedte volna, hogy ő is velük tartson.

– Szóval megint itt vagy – szólalt meg egy önelégült, kissé unott hang.

Harry összerezzent, és ahogy körülnézett, a szekrény tetején megpillantotta Phineas Nigellus önelégülten mosolygó portréját.

– Mit csinál maga itt?

A varázsló a festményen megvonta a vállát.

– Ide tettek. Feltételezem, úgy gondolták, jobb, ha valaki figyel rád.

– Nincs szükségem arra, hogy figyeljenek rám – méltatlankodott Harry, és közben Hermione hasonló megjegyzésére gondolt. Phineas továbbra is önelégülten mosolygott, és kisétált a képkeretből.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, odament a szekrényhez, és lefordította a képet, hogy Roxfort egykori és legkevésbé kedvelt igazgatója ne tudjon kémkedni utána. Még csak az hiányzott volna neki. Visszaült az ágya szélére, és eltöprengett. Csakugyan rengeteg házi feladata volt, de semmi kedve nem volt foglalkozni velük. Azonban arra jutott, hogy legalább a bájitaltan feladatához hozzá kell fognia. Piton nem lenne elragadtatva, ha készületlenül menne az első órára, és Harrynek nem hiányoztak tanára csípős megjegyzései. Már így is épp elég nyomorultul érezte magát.

Kinyitotta a ládáját, és előhúzta a bájitaltan könyvét, amelynek lapjai közé be volt dugva Piton terjedelmes feladatlistája. Harry elfintorodott, és félredobta a könyvet, majd elkezdett a bájitaltan felszerelése után kotorászni. A Roxfortból való utazás alatt minden összekeveredett a ládájában, ezért át kellett túrnia a ruháit, rég elfelejtett zacskókat, amelyek a Mézesfalásban vásárolt édességekkel voltak tele, és más személyes holmikat. Amint a láda fenekére nyúlt, hogy a mozsárja és a mozsártörője után tapogatózzon, hirtelen hangos szisszenéssel húzta vissza a kezét. Valami elvágta a tenyerét, és folyt belőle a vér.

Egy zsebkendőt csavart a seb köré, és ezúttal óvatosabban folytatta a keresgélést, amíg meg nem találta a sebesülést okozó tárgyat. A láda alján egy törött tükör hevert. Harrynek összeszorult a torka, amikor meglátta. Az a tükör volt, amit Sirius adott neki, hogy kapcsolatba tudjanak lépni egymással, és amelyről Harry elfeledkezett, és csak akkor gondolt rá, amikor már túl késő volt.

Előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját, és a tükörre szegezte.

– _Reparo! _– mondta. A tükör darabjai kötelességtudóan egymás mellé rendeződtek. Harry kézbe vette a tükröt, és belebámult, de mindössze a saját képmása nézett rá vissza.

– Sajnálom, Sirius – mormolta. Úgy tűnt, mintha a szavak hatására a tükör felülete felpislákolt, majd elsötétedett volna. Harry közelebb hajolt, és áthatóan meredt rá. – Sirius, Sirius?

De a tükör ismét teljesen normálisnak tűnt, és csak Harry feszült arcvonásait mutatta. Harry ingerülten felsóhajtott, és gondolatban összeszidta magát a butasága miatt. Nyilvánvalóan csak a képzelete játszott vele. Leküzdötte a vágyat, hogy ismét földhöz vágja a tükröt, és helyette felrakta a szekrény tetejére Phineas portréja mellé, majd megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből, miközben összeszedte a maradék bájitaltan felszerelését. Azután, mivel semmi más dolga nem volt, kihúzta Piton jegyzetét a bájitaltan könyvből, és hozzálátott a házi feladatához.

* * *

Dobby pontban délben tűnt fel, hogy bejelentse az ebédet. Harry ezúttal nem akadékoskodott; örült annak, hogy szünetet tarthat, és hálásan indult lefelé. Azonban ahogy a bejárati csarnokba ért, lelassított. Rémszem Mordon állt a könyvtár ajtajában, és Remusszal beszélgetett. Mindketten komorak voltak.

– Tartsd a szemed Harryn – mondta sötéten Mordon. – Tekintve ezeket a haláleseteket, nem akarom, hogy ott ólálkodjon…

– Harry! – szakította félbe Remus erőltetett mosollyal Mordont. – Reggeli óta nem láttalak.

– A házi feladataimat csináltam – közölte Harry, miközben közelebb lépett a két férfihez.

– Örülök, hogy ideértél, Potter – csapott Mordon Harry vállára, mintha az valami veszélyes utazásból tért volna meg, nem pedig egyszerűen Roxfortból érkezett volna előző nap. – Lupin, majd később beszélünk.

Az öreg auror búcsúzóul odabiccentett mindkettőjüknek, majd távozott, Harry pedig Remus felé fordult.

– Miről volt szó?

– A rend ügyei, Harry. Semmi olyasmi, ami miatt aggódnod kellene.

Remus elmosolyodott, és hanyagul megvonta a vállát, de Harrynek feltűnt, hogy apja régi barátja nem néz a szemébe. Mégsem erőltette a kérdést. Már így is sejtette, hogy a két férfi róla beszélt. Ez nem igazán lepte meg, de idegesítette. Miért aggódik hirtelen mindenki ennyire érte? És miért figyelmeztette Mordon Remust, hogy tartsa rajta a szemét?

Harry gondolatban megrázta a fejét, miközben Remusszal ebédelni mentek. Valószínű, hogy Mordon csak extra óvatos, mint mindig, egy dolog azonban nem hagyta nyugodni Harryt. Mordon haláleseteket említett, és úgy hangzott, hogy azok mostanában történtek, azonban Harry egyetlen halálesetről sem hallott, amelynek bármilyen módon köze lehetett volna hozzá. Sőt az elmúlt néhány hétben mintha lecsendesedtek volna a halálfalók.

Harry fejében megszólalt egy vészcsengő. A barátait elküldték. Piton idejön, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét, és Mordon éppen most figyelmeztette Remust, hogy ő is tegyen így. És ami a legrosszabb, Harry tudta, hogy mindannyian titkolnak valamit előle. Görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Az volt az érzése, hogy ez a nyár egyáltalán nem lesz jó.


	2. Kimondva és kimondatlanul

**2. fejezet: Kimondva és kimondatlanul**

Harry kibámult az ablakon a felhőtlen nyári égboltra, és arra gondolt, bárcsak Dursley-éknél töltené a szünidőt. Lehet, hogy nyomorultul bánnának vele, de legalább kimehetne a házból. Áhítozott egy sétára a friss, meleg levegőn, és már több alkalommal majdhogynem könyörgött Remusnak, hogy legalább pár percre engedje, hogy kimenjen a szabadba. Remus együttérző volt, de határozott. Dumbledore egyértelműen közölte, hogy Harrynek a házban kell maradnia. Ennek eredményeképpen Harry azóta nem járt kint, hogy két hete megérkezett a Grimmauld térre, és kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint aki be van börtönözve. Nem értette, Sirius hogy volt képes ezt egy évig elviselni.

Ron, Hermione és Ginny is szörnyen hiányzott neki, és ezen cseppet sem segített, hogy ők remekül érezték magukat Charlie-val, ami nyilvánvaló volt, bárhogy is próbálták gyakori leveleikben elleplezni ezt a tényt. Talán nem lett volna olyan rossz, ha Harrynek lett volna társasága, de a Főnix Rendje tele volt tennivalóval, így senkinek nem volt sok szabadideje. Még Remus sem nagyon tudott időt szakítani rá. Úgy tűnt azonban, létezik egy ember, akinek korlátlan idő áll rendelkezésére, hogy minden mozdulatát szemmel tartsa.

– Potter, szándékodban áll még ma elkészíteni azt a bájitalt, vagy az egész napot álmodozással szeretnéd tölteni?

Piton dorgálása félbeszakította Harry ábrándozását. Ingerülten pillantott a férfira, aki tőle jó pár méternyire egy munkaasztal fölé hajolt, majd felsóhajtott, és visszafordult a saját asztalához, amelyen katonás rendben bájital hozzávalók sorakoztak. Ez sem segített a hangulatán.

Harryben felmerült, hogy talán kevésbé érezné magát bebörtönözve, ha nem kellene ideje nagy részét Piton rögtönzött bájital laborjában töltenie. Beigazolódtak félelmei, miszerint a Pitontól kapott ijesztő mennyiségű házi feladat hatalmas terhet ró majd rá. Úgy tűnt, mintha a tanár elhatározta volna, hogy a teljes hetedéves bájitaltan tananyagot belesűríti a nyári szünidő két hónapjába, így Harry arra jutott, hogy még ha meg is engednék, hogy elhagyja a házat, valószínűleg nem lenne rá ideje. Szinte egész délelőtt egyetlen bájitalon, a pergamen-helyreállító főzeten dolgozott, és még a hozzávalók előkészítését sem fejezte be. Homlokráncolva vette szemügyre a könyv utasításait, és minden lelkesedés nélkül nyúlt a következő hozzávalóért, a gőtefarokért.

– Potter, remélem, elolvastad a feladatot – szólalt meg Piton olyan hangon, amelyből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem igazán hiszi, hogy tényleg így történt.

Harry ismét a férfira pillantott.

– Persze, hogy elolvastam – méltatlankodott, habár tudta, hogy helyesebb lenne az „átfutotta" kifejezést használni rá. Ezt azonban nem fogja Piton előtt elismerni.

– Akkor áruld el, hogy miért akarsz szárított gőtefarkat használni egy olyan bájitalban, amelyhez egyértelműen pácoltra van szükség.

Harry még egyszer lepillantott az utasításokra.

– Nem írja sem azt, hogy pácolt, sem azt, hogy szárított kellene.

Piton odalépett Harry asztalához, és visszalapozott vagy tíz oldalt, míg egy hosszú esszéhez ért, amely a bájital történetéről, tulajdonságairól és felhasználási módjairól szólt. Egy, az oldal közepén található bekezdésre mutatott.

– Olvasd. Hangosan.

– Kulcsfontosságú, hogy pácolt gőtefarkat használjunk, a szárított gőtefaroknak ugyanis szárító hatása van, és emiatt az ezzel kezelt pergamen szétporlad, ahelyett, hogy visszanyerné ruganyosságát. – Harry elhallgatott, és úgy meredt a könyvre, mintha az szánt szándékkal becsapta volna. – Miért kell egy ilyen fontos dolgot egy hülye esszé közepére elrejteniük?

– Azért, mert úgy gondolták, hogy _elolvasod_ azt a hülye esszét, Potter. Vagy talán azt hitted, csak azért van ott, hogy kitöltse a helyet? A bájitalkészítés művészete nagy odafigyelést igényel. Nem lehet puszta találgatással átevickélni rajta. A részletek, bármilyen unalmasnak is találod őket, életbevágóan fontosak, és nem hagyhatod őket figyelmen kívül pusztán azért, mert nincs kedved foglalkozni velük.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Sajnálom, uram – mondta, de egy cseppnyi sajnálat sem érződött a hangjában, és ez nem is zavarta.

Piton ismét a könyvre bökött.

– Olvasd el az egészet, figyelmesen. Aztán szedd össze a megfelelő hozzávalókat, és készítsd el rendesen a bájitalt. – Azzal egy felháborodott fejrázás kíséretében visszalépett a saját üstjéhez.

Harry kelletlenül a lecke elejére lapozott, és neheztelő pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki újfent belemerült a saját munkájába. Piton két bájitalt főzött egyszerre. Harry tudta, hogy a sarokban bugyborékoló a farkasölőfű-főzet, arról azonban fogalma sem volt, hogy a másik mi lehet. _Semmi közöd hozzá, Potter – _ennyi volt Piton kurta válasza, amikor rákérdezett. Harry azt gyanította, hogy valamiféle kísérlet lehet, mivel Piton egyfolytában terjedelmes jegyzeteket készített róla. Ez volt a harmadik dolog, amit Piton csinált. Harry azonban a jegyzetek ellenére sem tudta elképzelni, hogyan tartja rendben Piton a különböző bájitalokhoz tartozó hozzávalókat. Ugyanis bármennyire hajtogatta Piton, hogy a bájitalfőzéshez precizitás szükséges, ő maga nem is lehetett volna kevésbé precíz.

Miután Harry két hete figyelte a férfit munka közben, rájött, hogy hatalmas különbség van aközött, ahogyan Piton a diákjait tanította bájitalkeverésre, és aközött, ahogyan ő maga csinálta. Úgy tűnt, soha nem méri le a dolgokat, és csak ritkán nézett utána bármilyen leírásnak. Mégis, az alatt a rövid idő alatt, amit a Grimmauld téren töltött, hihetetlen mennyiségű bájitalt sikerült előállítania – főként gyógyító célúakat, mint például a kalapkúra bájital. Harry először arra gondolt, hogy egyrészt Piton olyan sokszor készítette már el ezeket az egyszerű bájitalokat, hogy már kívülről tudja őket, másrészt ezek biztosan nem igényelnek tökéletes előkészítést.

Ez az elmélete aznap reggel dőlt meg, amikor arra ért be a laborba, hogy Piton épp a farkasölőfű-főzet hozzávalóit készíti elő. Harry tudta, hogy ezt a bájitalt borzasztóan bonyolult elkészíteni. Csupán egy maroknyi varázsló rendelkezett a szükséges képességekkel. Következésképpen Harry egyre növekvő riadalommal figyelte, ahogy Piton szokásos hanyag stílusában hajigálta össze a hozzávalókat. Annyira aggódni kezdett a férfi látszólagos óvatlansága miatt, hogy képes volt megkérdezni Pitont, biztos-e benne, hogy jól csinálja. Nem fogja egyhamar elfelejteni a kapott vasvillapillantást és a csípős választ. _Egy vérfarkassal kell egy házban laknom, Potter. Komolyan gondolod, hogy olyan kevésre becsülöm az életem, hogy hibát kövessek el?_

Ettől kezdve Harry csendben maradt, de továbbra is figyelemmel kísérte, ahogy Piton beleszórt az üstbe egy csipetnyit ebből, egy szemernyit abból, majd beleszimatolt a felszálló gőzbe, és gyakorlott szemmel figyelte az üstben fortyogó masszát. Úgy tűnt, Piton az ösztöneire hagyatkozik bájitalfőzés közben, és Harrynek egyszer csak eszébe jutottak a tanár szavai, melyek a legelső roxforti bájitaltan óráján hangzottak el. Piton akkor „a bájitalkészítés művészetéről" beszélt, és Harry most először érezte úgy, hogy érti, mit akart ezzel mondani a tanár. Egy mester kezében a bájitalkészítés csakugyan inkább művészet, mint tudomány.

Harry azonban nem volt mester, és nem is szerepelt a céljai között, hogy azzá váljon. Természetesen ösztönös megérzései sem voltak bájitalfőzés közben. Valójában Harry egyetlen dolgot tanult meg nagyon jól a nyáron, mégpedig azt, hogy gyűlöli a bájitaltant. Persze már az iskolában is utálta, de az Piton miatt volt. Mostanra azonban már magát a tárgyat gyűlölte. Kezdetben tényleg mindent megpróbált. Az első pár napban hatalmas igyekezettel látott munkához, mondván, úgysincs jobb dolga. De ezek haladó szintű bájitalok voltak, amelyek minden apró részletre kiterjedő figyelmet igényeltek, és Pitonnak igaza volt: egyszerűen nem volt ehhez türelme.

Harry beletörődő pillantást vetett a tankönyvre. A pergamen-helyreállító főzet különösen idegesítő bájital volt. Egy hihetetlenül összetett és misztikus keverék, amelynek az az egyetlen célja, hogy az ősi, törékeny pergameneket olyan állapotba állítsa vissza, , hogy ne porladjanak szét egy könnyed érintéstől. Dicséretes cél, de csakugyan 37 hozzávalóra van ehhez szükség? Harry lapozott egyet, pedig szinte rá sem nézett az előző oldalra.

Hogyan várhatják el tőle, hogy ilyen lényegtelen dologgal töltse az idejét, amikor Voldemort napról napra egyre nagyobb hatalomra tesz szert, és az ő feladata, hogy megállítsa? Erre kellene összpontosítania, nem pedig gőtefarkakra. Harry tudta, hogy főként Voldemort miatt érzi olyan idegesítőnek, hogy be van zárva a Grimmauld téri házba. Az, hogy tudomást szerzett a jóslatról, hatalmas terhet rótt a vállára, és az azóta eltelt év nagy részét afeletti kétségbeeséssel töltötte, hogy vajon képes lesz-e valaha is legyőzni a gonosz varázslót.

Ironikus módon éppen a rettenetes látomások vezettek el a felismeréshez, hogy hogyan győzheti le ellenségét – természetesen annak segítségével, hogy Piton ismét elkezdte okklumenciára és legilimenciára oktatni. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy egy valódi párbajban képtelen lenne legyőzni Voldemortot, de jó esély volt arra, hogy a közöttük lévő különleges mentális kapcsolatot használja fel Voldemort elméjének megtámadására. Vagy legalábbis ez volt Harry meglehetősen hozzávetőleges terve. Pár héttel ezelőtt ez ragyogó ötletnek tűnt, most azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy a tervnek volt egy igen nyilvánvalóan gyenge pontja – elképzelése sem volt arról, milyen is lehet egy mentális hadviselés. Az ugyan már megtörtént, hogy információszerzés céljából beférkőzött Voldemort elméjébe, de azt nem lehet összehasonlítani egy igazi küzdelemmel.

Harry nyugtalanul fészkelődött a székén, majd még egyet lapozott, anélkül, hogy egy szót is felfogott volna a leírtakból, majd ismét Pitonra pillantott. A belehasító neheztelésnek ezúttal semmi köze nem volt a bájitaltanhoz. Piton mindenki másnál jobban tudta, mivel kell Harrynek szembenéznie, ennek ellenére amióta csak megérkezett a Grimmauld térre, állhatatosan került mindenféle beszélgetést Voldemortról, okklumenciáról, legilimenciáról, és tulajdonképpen minden témáról, a bájitaltant kivéve.

Persze Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy miért. Kicsit több, mint egy hónap telt el a Roxmortsi DiadalGyőzelem óta – így nevezte el a _Reggeli Próféta _azt a szombatot, amikor Voldemort és halálfalói megtámadták a falut. Senki nem szenvedett komolyabb sérülést, mivel Voldemort egyetlen célja Harry megölése volt, a jó hírekben hiányt szenvedő Minisztérium pedig megragadta a lehetőséget, hogy fokozza a közhangulatot. A Roxmortsi DiadalGyőzelmet úgy mutatták be, mintha minden az aurorok ügyességén múlt volna, és az elszántságukon, hogy legyőzik a halálfalókat. Mint egy reménysugár a háborúban.

De Harry és Piton egészen más emlékeket őrzött arról a napról, ugyanis Harry aznap tudta meg, hogy jórészt Piton felelős a szülei haláláért. Bellatrix Lestrange szörnyűséges kijelentése, és azt követően Piton elkínzott vallomása egyike volt Harry legfájdalmasabb élményeinek. Azonban rájött, hogy Pitont még rosszabbul érintette. A férfi őszintén és mélyen megbánta tettét, és habár Harry megbocsátotta neki akaratlan árulását, úgy tűnt, Piton képtelen megbocsátani önmagának, és Harry állandó jelenléte csak súlyosbítja a bűntudatát. Időnként szinte tapintható volt közöttük a feszültség, bár többnyire csak a felszín alatt lappangott, de ez olyasmi volt, amit sohasem hoztak szóba.

Őrjítő helyzet volt. Ahelyett, hogy együtt dolgoznának a Voldemort elleni küzdelem stratégiáján, itt ültek szótlanul nap nap után, s mindez azért, mert Piton képtelen volt túllépni egy olyan hibán, amit csaknem tizenhat éve követett el.

Harry átlapozott még két oldalt. Már nem is próbálta tettetni, hogy olvas. Ekkor azonban kopogtatás szakította félbe komor gondolatait, és Dobby feje jelent meg az ajtónyílásban.

– Piton professzort várják odalent. Dumbledore professzor van itt.

Piton felnézett.

– Mondd meg neki, hogy azonnal ott leszek.

Dobby eltűnt, Piton pedig eloltotta az üstje alatt lobogó tüzet, és visszahelyezte a fedelet az imént használt hozzávalók üvegeire.

– Potter, mire visszatérek, szeretném látni, hogy jutottál valamire a bájitallal – közölte Piton egy futó pillantást vetve Harryre, majd megfordult, és távozott. Nem várt választ, mint ahogy Harry nem is szándékozott válaszolni, csak dühösen meredt Piton távolodó alakjára. Lenézett az olvasatlan esszére és a gyűlölt bájital hozzávalókra, és érezte, ahogy a csalódottsága haragba fordul. Hangos csattanással becsapta a könyvét, felugrott, és Piton után rohant.

– Tanár úr! – kiáltotta Harry, miközben rohant lefelé a lépcsőn.

Piton az első emeletre érve megtorpant, és dühös tekintettel fordult Harry felé.

– Mi az?

– Beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral – közölte Harry, amint a tanár elé ért.

– Dumbledore nagyon elfoglalt ember, Potter, nincs rád ideje.

– Maga mondta, hogy neki esetleg van néhány ötlete, hogyan győzhetném le Vol… _őt_.

– Dumbledore meg fogja ezt vitatni veled, ha itt lesz az ideje. Amikor beszélni akar veled, hívatni fog.

– Még nem hívatott.

– Ez azt sejteti, hogy nem akar beszélni veled. Kétlem, hogy elfeledkezett volna az ittlétedről.

– De nekem muszáj beszélnem vele – hajtogatta Harry. – Azóta nem láttam, hogy…

Harry elhallgatott, de nem elég hamar. Az utolsó alkalom, amikor Harry Dumbledore-ral beszélt, a Roxmortsi Diadal utáni rettenetes délután volt. Ezt Piton is tudta, és most, ahogyan egymásra meredtek, Harry érezte, ahogy Piton ledermed az emlék hatására.

Szerencsére a feszült csendet nyíló ajtó zaja törte meg, majd hangok hallatszottak a földszintről. Harry lepillantott a korláton át a bejárati csarnokba.

– Mordon, neked üldözési mániád van! – jelentette ki Remus, ahogy kilépett a könyvtárból.

– Az, hogy üldözési mániám van, még nem jelenti azt, hogy tévedek – morogta Mordon, miközben átlépdelt a bejárati csarnokon, követve Remust az ebédlőbe.

Harry növekvő kíváncsisággal hajolt át a korláton, hogy minél többet elkapjon a párbeszédből. Érezte, hogy Piton válla az övét súrolja, miközben a férfi ugyanígy tett.

– A múlt éjszakaival együtt ez már három haláleset – folytatta Mordon, de úgy tűnt, ez nem hatja meg Remust. Amikor megszólalt, elgyötört hangja nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy ez a beszélgetés nem első alkalommal hangzott el Mordon és őközötte.

– A Minisztérium helyzete…

– Hagyjuk a Minisztérium helyzetét! – Mordon két fürge lépéssel Remus előtt termett, és elállta az útját. Hegekkel tarkított arca haragosan megrándult a fiatalabb férfi közönyös tekintete láttán. – Lupin, figyelmeztettelek…

– Nem fogok kémkedni utána. – Remus hangja épp olyan kemény és dühös volt, mint Mordoné.

– Szóval téged nem érdekel, ha…

Mordon hirtelen elhallgatott, és felkapta a fejét. Úgy tűnt, ide-oda pörgő mágikus szeme észrevette Harryt és Pitont. Arckifejezése jelentősen elsötétedett, ahogy felnézett a két lefelé bámuló alakra. Harry kissé bosszankodott, amiért hallgatózáson kapták. Pitonra pillantott, és meglepetten látta, hogy a férfi arckifejezése csaknem olyan vészjósló, mint Mordoné. Másrészt viszont Remus, aki szintén észrevette őket, mintha majdnem annyira zavarban lett volna, mint Harry.

Piton mozdult meg elsőként; elszáguldott Harry mellett, le a lépcsőkön. Harry szorosan a nyomában maradt.

– Úgy hallottam, Dumbledore látni akar – szólalt meg Piton.

– Mindhármunkat látni akar – javította ki Mordon. – Potter, nem rémlik, hogy téged is hívott volna valaki.

Harry elvörösödött Mordon egyértelmű rendreutasítása hallatán.

– Én csak…

– A tanulmányairól beszélgettünk – vágott közbe Piton. – Bizonyára nincs szükség meghívóra ahhoz, hogy az ember a házban sétáljon?

– Perselus korrepetálja Harryt bájitaltanból – magyarázta Remus Mordonnak.

– Valóban? – Mordon vizsgálódó pillantást vetett Harryre, majd ismét Pitonra nézett. – Meglep, hogy van arra ideje, hogy Potter házi feladatával törődjön, amikor olyan elfoglalt.

Piton enyhén elhúzta a száját, de máskülönben közömbös maradt az arca.

– Ahhoz sosem vagyok túlságosan elfoglalt, hogy Pottert munkára ösztökéljem.

Alighogy Piton befejezte a mondatot, kinyílt az étkező ajtaja, és Dumbledore jelent meg.

– Á, Perselus, hát itt vagy. Remus, Alastor, fáradjatok beljebb. Több dolgot is meg kell vitatnunk, és attól tartok, máris késésben vagyok egy másik találkozóról.

Azzal Dumbledore ismét eltűnt az étkezőben, Piton pedig követte. Mordon szorosan Piton sarkában volt, és csak Remus késlekedett annyi ideig, hogy egy bátorító mosolyt küldjön Harry felé, mielőtt követte a többieket, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry egyedül maradt a bejárati csarnokban. Dumbledore még csak rá sem nézett, de Harryt ez most nem érdekelte. A gondolatait az imént hallott, Mordon és Remus között lezajló beszélgetés kötötte le. Pont olyan volt, mint az, amit a Grimmauld térre való érkezése napján hallott tőlük. Meglehetősen biztos volt abban, hogy az a beszélgetés róla szólt, és arra jutott, hogy ez a mostani is. Mordon arckifejezése, amikor észrevette őt, megerősíteni látszott ezt a gyanúját. Azonban Harry el sem tudta képzelni, miért akarná Mordon, hogy Remus rajta tartsa a szemét, nem is szólva arról, hogy a Mordon által említett haláleseteknek mi köze az egészhez.

Gondolataiba merülve rágcsálta az alsó ajkát, amikor felötlött benne valami. Mordon egy tegnap éjszakai halálesetet említett. Bizonyára írnak róla a _Reggeli Prófétában_. Talán az adna némi támpontot, hogy mi is történik.

Örült neki, hogy végre valami mással is foglalkozhat, nem csak a laborban várakozó bájitallal, így lement a konyhába, ahol egy aznapi újság hevert az asztalon. Reggeli közben átfutotta a címszavakat, most azonban leült, és elkezdte tüzetesen áttanulmányozni az újságot.

Rengeteg hír volt benne a háborúról. Brüsszelben nemzetközi konferenciát tartottak azzal a céllal, hogy elősegítsék az európai varázslóközösségek közötti együttműködést Voldemort újbóli feltűnésének tükrében.

A Félretájékoztatási Hivatal dolgozóinak túlórázniuk kellett, hogy sikerüljön eltitkolni a háborút a mugli népesség elől – ami nem volt egyszerű mutatvány, tekintve, hogy újabban Voldemort követői egyre pimaszabbá váltak, és egyre többször támadtak meg muglikat. Még folyamatban volt annak a devoni katasztrófának az eltussolása, amikor a legutóbbi teliholdkor egy csapat vérfarkas ámokfutást rendezett egy kis faluban.

A helyzet igen rossz volt. A vérfarkasok évszázadok óta nem mertek muglikat megtámadni, és az eset váratlanul érte a Minisztériumot. A memóriatörlők könnyedén módosították a tanúk emlékezetét, de az a két mugli, akit megharaptak a vérfarkasok, teljesen más lapra tartozott. Még mindig a Szent Mungóban ápolták őket, és esélyük sem volt arra, hogy valaha is hazatérjenek az otthonukba és a családjukhoz, és voltaképpen senki sem tudta, hogy mit kezdjenek velük. Harry szomorúan megrázta a fejét, és továbblapozott.

A gazdaság is megszenvedte Voldemort újbóli felbukkanását. Az éttermek és szórakozóhelyek bevételei ismét csökkentek az előző negyedévhez képest, a tavalyi év azonos időszakánál pedig már húsz százalékkal alacsonyabbak voltak.

Cornwallban elfogtak egy halálfalót, miután az aurorok névtelen bejelentést kaptak egy találkozóról.

De egy szót sem írtak mostanában történt halálesetről. Harry elejétől a végéig átolvasta az újságot, de a _Próféta _tudomása szerint a tegnapi napon csak két említést érdemlő haláleset történt. Mindkettő a közlekedési balesetek rovatban került megemlítésre. A nyolcvanhét éves Mildred Bernard valószínűsíthetően elaludt a seprűjén, és egy fának ütközött, a harminckét éves Vincent Howard pedig véletlenül a londoni M25-ös útra hoppanált.

Harrynek az utóbbi olvastán megrándult az arca. Nemrég kezdett el hoppanálni tanulni. Amikor megérkezett a Grimmauld térre, Remus magára vállalta az oktatását, és szinte minden nap sikerült időt szakítaniuk a gyakorlásra. Mindig nagyon várta az órákat, amelyek egy kis időre felmentést adtak az unalmas bájitalfőzés alól, és nem utolsó sorban lehetőséget adtak arra, hogy megértő fülekre találjon, és kiadhassa magából az elkeseredését. Azonban mindent tekintetbe véve sokkal jobban kedvelte a repülést.

A hoppanálás nem volt sem egyszerű, sem különösebben kellemes. Valójában még kellemetlenebb volt, mint a Hopp-hálózaton keresztüli utazás. Olyan volt, mintha az embert keresztülpréselnék egy vastag gumicsövön, és Harrynek még mindig gondot okozott, hogy pontosan eltalálja a kívánt célállomást. Könnyedén el tudta magáról képzelni, hogy elköveti ugyanazt a hibát, amit Vincent Howard.

Csalódottan tette félre az újságot. Biztos volt benne, hogy a _Reggeli Próféta _majd értelmet ad Mordon megjegyzésének. Ha az öreg Mildred Bernard bekerült az újságba, akkor ez a haláleset, amit Mordon olyan fontosnak vélt, miért nem? Harrynek megugrott a szíve, ahogy egy újabb gondolat ötlött fel benne. Mi van, ha ezt a titokzatos halálesetet szándékosan nem említették meg? Mi van, ha annyira fontos, hogy a Minisztérium nem akarja, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezzen róla? Harry dühösen megrázta a fejét. Lassan ő is olyan paranoiás lesz, mint Mordon.

– Szia Harry!

Harry felkapta a fejét a váratlan köszönés hallatán, és elmosolyodott.

– Szia Tonks. Mi a helyzet?

– A szokásos, próbálok halálfalókat elkapni – felelte Tonks, miközben a hűtőszekrényben kotorászott. Előhúzott egy tál reggeliről maradt virslit és egy kancsó sütőtöklevet, és leült.

– És sikerrel jártál? – Harry mindig érdeklődéssel hallgatta, ha az auror a munkájáról beszélt. – Ott voltál azok között, akik tegnap éjjel elkapták azt a halálfalót?

Tonks evett egy falat hideg virslit, kortyolt egyet a sütőtökléből, majd fáradtan elmosolyodott.

– Igen, három társammal. Bárcsak többet is elkaptunk volna, nem csak azt az egyet. De mostanában különösen elővigyázatosak.

– Miért?

– Ó, hát mindenféle ok miatt.

Tonks vállat vont, és ivott még egy korty sütőtöklevet. Harrynek nem volt szüksége legilimenciához, hogy észrevegye, a nő rejteget előle valamit. Az elmúlt két hétben épp elég gyakran látta ezt a tartózkodó pillantást, és nem Tonks volt az egyetlen, aki rendszeresen kerülte a tekintetét. Csaknem az összes rendtag – még Remus is – így viselkedett. Mordon volt az egyetlen, aki mindig egyenesen a szemébe nézett, sajnos azonban Harry ezt csak nyugtalanítónak találta. Lenézett a nyitott újságra, és úgy döntött, megpróbálkozik egy másik témával.

– Mordon említette, hogy több haláleset is történt mostanában.

Tonks csaknem belefulladt a sütőtöklevébe.

– _Micsoda?_

Harry meglepetten meredt rá, nem számított erre a reakcióra.

– Csak hallottam, ahogy futólag megemlíti – mondta gyorsan. Még csak az hiányzik, hogy Tonks elmondja Mordonnak, hogy a kihallgatott beszélgetésről kérdezősködött. – A _Reggeli Prófétában _viszont nem láttam semmit egy újabb halálfaló támadásról, szóval csak kíváncsi vagyok.

Tonks ellazult, és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

– Az emberek mindenféle ok miatt meghalnak, Harry. Ne aggódj emiatt.

Harry még próbálta volna tovább boncolgatni ezt a furcsa kijelentést, de Tonks mosolya egyszer csak elragadtatott vigyorrá szélesedett, ahogy Remus belépett a konyhába.

– Szia!

– Sziasztok – felelte Remus csillogó szemmel.

Harry csak pár alkalommal látta együtt Tonksot és Remust, amióta a Grimmauld térre költözött, de úgy tűnt, hogy legutóbbi itt tartózkodása óta szorosabbra fűződött a kapcsolatuk. Néhány rendtag szerint Tonks nagyon nehezen tudta túltenni magát Sirius halálán, és Remusszal nagyon sokat segítettek egymásnak abban, hogy feldolgozzák közös gyászukat. Harryben azonban felmerült, hogy esetleg több is lehet kettőjük között, mint puszta bajtársiasság vagy akár barátság. Most épp olyan tekintettel nézték egymást, amitől Harrynek hirtelen nagyon hiányozni kezdett Ginny, és úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha magukra hagyja őket.

– Nos, jobb lesz, ha visszatérek a bájitalomhoz, különben Piton megöl – jelentette ki, és felállt. – Később találkozunk.

Harry felrohant a bájitaltan laborba, ahol Piton már várt rá.

– Kedves tőled, hogy méltóztattál megjelenni, Potter – acsargott Piton.

– Sajnálom, uram, én…

– Cseppet sem sajnálod, úgyhogy kímélj meg az elcsépelt szabadkozásodtól – csattant fel Piton. – Egyrészt sértő, másrészt nincs hozzá türelmem. Lusta vagy és felelőtlen. Most ülj le, és tedd a dolgodat, kivételesen anélkül, hogy őrködnöm kelljen feletted.

Harry meglepetten meredt Pitonra. Számított rá, hogy késésével kivívja tanára rosszallását, de a Tonksnak és Remusnak tett megjegyzése ellenére nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire dühös lesz rá.

– Azt mondtam, hogy _ülj le_, Potter!

Harry szótlanul leült az asztalához, és nekilátott a bájitalának. Többször is lopva Pitonra pillantott, aki dühösen méregette a saját bájitalát, és a szükségesnél jóval erőteljesebben körmölt a jegyzetfüzetébe. Harry azt latolgatta, hogy vajon a Dumbledore-ral való találkozón történt-e valami, ami ennyire elrontotta Piton hangulatát, de tudta, hogy jobban teszi, ha nem kérdez rá. Ehelyett inkább lehajtotta a fejét, és arra koncentrált, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban befejezze a bájitalát, anélkül, hogy újra magára vonná a férfi haragját.

Másfél órával később Harry arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg nem volt a legbölcsebb döntés így elkapkodni a bájitalt. Még az ő gyakorlatlan szeme sem volt képes az üstben bugyborékoló főzetet narancsszínűnek látni; határozottan mélyvörös volt. És ami még rosszabb, Harrynek elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy miért. Lenézett a tankönyvben található esszére, melyet már húsz perce vizslatott, kutatván valami elmulasztott apróság után, ami megmagyarázná, hogy mi sikerült félre.

– Potter, már háromszor elolvastad. Kétlem, hogy negyedszerre jobban megérted.

Harry elfintorodott, és Pitonra nézett. Úgy tűnt, hogy vele ellentétben Piton kedélyállapotát helyrebillentette az, hogy az elmúlt másfél órát a bájitala fölé görnyedve töltötte. Nem mintha az valaha is olyan különösen jó lett volna, de most legalább vicsorgás helyett csak a homlokát ráncolta, miközben beszélt.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte.

– Ha tudnám, kijavítanám – felelte Harry mogorván.

Piton odalépett, és belepillantott Harry üstjébe.

– Nem gyúrtad át eléggé a légylárváidat.

Harry összeszorította fogát, és visszafojtotta azt a megjegyzést, hogy az, hogy egy tálnyi apró, izgő-mozgó féreg között turkál, nem pont az a tevékenység, amivel sok időt szeretne tölteni. Ehelyett azt mondta:

– Az utasítás szerint kettő és négy perc között kell, én pedig két perc tizenöt másodpercig gyúrtam őket.

Piton kétkedően felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Mutasd a kezedet.

Harry odanyújtotta a jobb kezét, és azon töprengett, miféle terhelő bizonyítékot akar felfedezni ily módon tanára. Piton megragadta a kezét, és olyan aprólékosan vizsgálgatta, mint Trelawney tenné tenyérjóslás órán. Végighúzta a hüvelykujját Harry tenyerén, majd elengedte.

– Legközelebb a teljes négy percet ki kell használnod.

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

– Ugye ezt nem úgy érti, hogy újra kell csinálnom az egész bájitalt?

Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott nyilvánvaló szorongása láttán.

– Pontosan követtem az utasításokat! – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem az én hibám, hogy nem sikerült.

Piton összeszorította a száját, és egy pillanatig töprengve figyelte Harryt, majd úgy tűnt, elhatározásra jutott.

– Tedd a kezedet a bájitalba – mondta.

– Micsoda?

– Tedd a kezed a bájitalba, Potter. Nem fog fájni.

Harry kétkedve nézte a fortyogó főzetet, de engedelmeskedett Piton utasításának. A bájital forró volt, de nem elviselhetetlenül, és szinte azonnal valami hihetetlen történt. A bájital elkezdte megváltoztatni a színét. A sötét kékesvörösből világosabb narancsos vörössé vált, majd végül ragyogó narancsszínűvé.

– Elég – mondta Piton, de Harry olyan megbűvölten figyelte a változást, hogy meg sem hallotta. Csak akkor nézett fel, amikor Piton megragadta a csuklóját, és kihúzta az üstből.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– A pergamen-helyreállító főzet célja az, hogy visszaadja az elveszített ruganyosságot. Ehhez számos kenőanyagot használ fel, melyek egyike az emberi bőrön található természetes zsírréteg. A te bőröd meglehetősen száraz, így az, hogy a minimális ideig – és feltételezem, kevés lelkesedéssel – gyúrtad a légylárváidat, nem juttatta a szükséges mennyiségű zsírt a kezedről a lárvákra, és azokon keresztül a bájitalba. Az, hogy beleraktad a kezdet a bájitalba, helyrehozta a hibát.

– Erről egy szót sem ír a könyv – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Nem. Ez egy olyan trükk, amit diákkoromban fedeztem fel.

– Hogyan? – Harry őszintén kíváncsi volt. A bájital csaknem negyven összetevőt tartalmazott, és el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan jöhetett rá erre valaki, legyen az akár Piton. A tanár azonban egyáltalán nem volt közlékeny.

– Egy balesetből kifolyólag fedeztem fel.

– Véletlenül beledugta a kezét a bájitalába? – kérdezte Harry, eltökélve, hogy kiszed a tanárából valami használhatóbb választ.

Piton rámeredt.

– Ha mindenképp tudni akarod, az apád tűzijátékot dobott az üstömbe, és pedig belenyúltam, hogy kivegyem. Nem állt szándékomban miatta megbukni a RAVASZ vizsgámon. Azután észrevettem, hogy a bájitalom világosabb árnyalatú narancs lett, és kitaláltam, hogy mi történt. Ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, hogy apád tréfájából valami jó sült ki számomra. Egyéb kérdés?

Harry szótlanul megrázta a fejét.

– Akkor mára ennyit, Potter. Takaríts fel magad után, és aztán elmehetsz.

Piton hátat fordított neki, Harry pedig a tökéletes főzetre nézett, amely az üstjében fortyogott, és nyomorultul érezte magát. Hogyan süllyedhetett az apja olyan mélyre, hogy megpróbálta tönkretenni Piton RAVASZ vizsgáját? Harry eltüntette a bájitalát, egy csendes _Evapores_szel letakarította az asztalát, majd felkapta a tankönyvét, és távozott.

* * *

Harry az ágyán feküdt, és a plafont bámulta, amikor bekopogott Remus, majd bedugta a fejét a szobába.

– Készen állsz egy újabb kör hoppanálásra? – kérdezte vidáman.

– Persze, azt hiszem – felelte Harry, miközben felült, és igyekezett némi lelkesedést mutatni.

Remus összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és belépett a szobába.

– Mi a baj?

– Semmi – válaszolt Harry, de Remust láthatóan nem sikerült átvernie. A férfi mindentudó pillantással leült az üres ágyra Harryével szemben.

– Piton már megint felidegesített?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem ő tehet róla.

Remus előrehajolt, és közelről vette szemügyre Harryt.

– Akkor mi a baj?

Harry megvonta a vállát, és lenézett a padlóra.

– Harry, én nem csak azért vagyok itt, hogy hoppanálni tanítsalak, vagy akár hogy meghallgassam a bájitaltan órákkal kapcsolatos panaszaidat. Ha valami bánt téged, szeretném, ha elfogadnád a segítségemet.

Harry továbbra is a padlót bámulta.

– Az apámról van szó. Egyszerűen nem tudom elképzelni, hogy az a férfi, aki Voldemort ellen küzdött, és meghalt, miközben megpróbálta megmenteni az édesanyámat és engem, hogyan lehetett diákként akkora seggfej.

– Harry, James nem volt…

– De igen, az volt! – meredt Harry ingerülten Remusra. – Tudtad, hogy megpróbálta elérni, hogy Piton megbukjon a bájitaltan RAVASZ-án?

A Remus homlokán látható ráncok kissé mélyebbek lettek.

– Ó, már el is feledkeztem róla.

– Feltételezem, rengeteg dolog van, amiről elfeledkeztél.

– Harry, kérlek, meg kell értened. James és Perselus között állandóan ez ment, de James soha senki mással nem tett ilyesmit. Igen, megátkozott néhány diákot a folyosón, amikor fiatalabbak voltunk, de sosem volt rosszindulatú, és tizenhat éves korunkra ennek vége lett.

– Szóval azt mondod, hogy Piton volt az egyetlen, akivel tényleg szemétkedett.

– Igen.

– Az, hogy csak egyetlen ilyen ember volt, nem teszi helyessé a tetteit.

– Nem is állítottam, de helyezd más megvilágításba a dolgot. Gyűlölték egymást.

Harry a szemét forgatta.

– Igen, hallottam róla. Ez nem mentség arra, ahogyan viselkedett.

Remus felsóhajtott.

– Nem, nem az. De azt remélném, hogy felismered, nem ezek a cselekedetek jellemezték őt teljes egészében. Lehet, hogy James szörnyen bánt Perselusszal, de éppen annyira tudott kedves és nagylelkű is lenni, és bármit megtett volna a barátaiért. Ő sokkal több volt, mint egy szemétkedő alak.

– Tudom. Csak… – Harry elkapta a tekintetét, és az ajkába harapott. – Csak nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy különösebben kedveltem volna.

– Talán nem. Harry, ne nézz rám olyan elborzadva. Ez nem bűn. Ez az, ami bánt téged?

Harry szerencsétlenül bólintott, mire Remus a térdére tette a kezét.

– Harry, figyelj rám. Gondolod, hogy te vagy az első fiú, aki csalódik az apjában, vagy helyteleníti néhány tettét? James hűséges barát volt, szerető férj és apa, és az egyik legjobb és legbátrabb ember, akit valaha ismertem. De nem volt tökéletes. Senki sem az. Mindannyiunknak megvan a maga hibája, és az, hogy képesek vagyunk elfogadni a szüleink hibáját, része a felnőtté válásnak.

– Tudom, hogy neked nehezebb, hiszen nem ismerted Jamest – folytatta Remus gyengéden. – De teljesen rendben van, ha haragszol rá. Ez nem hűtlenség. Hidd el, rengetegszer előfordult, hogy én magam is meg akartam átkozni.

– Lehet, hogy meg kellett volna tenned.

– Lehet – bólintott Remus, és féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját. – De én sem vagyok tökéletes.

Harry önkéntelenül is viszonozta Remus mosolyát. Remus megpaskolta a térdét, és felállt.

– Gyerünk. Lássuk, hogy át tudsz-e hoppanálni a nappalin amputoportálás nélkül.

* * *

Miután bűntudata enyhült, a délután további része és az este kellemesen telt Harry számára. A hoppanálás órája jól sikerült. Egyre pontosabban tudott célozni, és amikor Remus azt mondta, hogy a születésnapjára készen áll majd a hoppanálás vizsgára, már csaknem elhitte.

Aztán vacsora közben Tonks részletes beszámolót tartott arról, hogyan kapta el társaival a halálfalót előző éjszaka. Harry unszolására elmesélt még néhány összecsapást, amelyben részt vett. Mire befejezte, már későre járt, Harry pedig biztosabb volt benne, mint valaha, hogy auror akar lenni. Amikor elaludt, azt álmodta, hogy vállvetve küzd más aurorokkal, és vad csatákban győzik le a sötét varázslókat.

Álmában éppen puszta kézzel ejtette foglyul Bellatrix Lestrange-et és Lucius Malfoyt, amikor hirtelen felébredt. A szobában sötét volt; csupán a hold fénye szűrődött be a függöny résein át; majdnem telihold volt. Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy vajon mi ébresztette fel, majd meghallott egy elfojtott hangot, amint magában morgolódik. Nem tudta kivenni, hogy mit mond, és először elképzelni sem tudta, hogy honnan jön. Azonban pár percnyi összpontosítás után rájött, hogy a hang a komód teteje felől hallatszik, ahol Phineas portréja hevert még mindig arccal lefelé.

Harry az órára sandított, és felnyögött.

– Phineas, hajnali egy óra van. Fogja be, rendben?

A hang azonnal elhallgatott, és Harry már csaknem újból elszunnyadt, amikor egy új hang rántotta vissza az ébrenlétbe. Ezúttal csendes lépteket hallott a közvetlen felette lévő szobából. Ez sokkal inkább felébresztette a kíváncsiságát, mint Phineas suttogása, ugyanis a felette lévő szoba Piton irodája volt, amelyet mindig zárva tartott, és soha senkinek nem engedte meg, hogy belépjen. Harry gyakran gondolkozott azon, hogy vajon mit őrizhet Piton ennyire hét lakat alatt, és az a tény, hogy a férfi az éjszaka közepén fel-alá járkált a szobában, csak tovább növelte kíváncsiságát.

A léptek elhaltak, és Harry erősen hegyezte a fülét, hogy valamiféle mozgást észleljen, de a következő zaj, amit meghallott, nem fentről jött. Ezúttal a lépcső ismerős recsegése vonta magára a figyelmét. Valaki lefelé jött.

Harry felkelt, a lehető legcsendesebben átlopakodott a szobán, és résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. Nagyon keveset látott a sötétben, de egyértelműen egy nehéz talár suhogása és léptek elhaló zaja hallatszott a lépcső felől. Majd egy alak, a sötétségnél is sötétebb haladt el előtte, és folytatta útját lefelé. Harry kisurrant a szobájából, és lábujjhegyen a korláthoz osont.

A bejárati csarnok sötétségbe burkolózott, de miközben Harry lefelé sandított, kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és beözönlött az utca fénye. Egy pillanatra tisztán kivehetővé vált Piton, ahogyan kisurrant az ajtón, majd halkan becsukta maga mögött, a csarnok pedig újból sötétségbe mélyedt.

Harry csak állt, és a korlátot markolta, miközben kellemetlen nyomást érzett a gyomrában. Épp elég aggasztó volt, hogy Piton nyilvánvalóan lopva távozott a házból, de ráadásul a halálfaló talárját viselte, és Harry tudta, ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy kémkedni készül Voldemort követői után.

Dumbledore hónapokkal ezelőtt elmondta Harrynek, hogy Piton valamilyen módon továbbra is szerez információt Voldemort szervezetéről, annak ellenére, hogy tavasszal fény derült az árulására. De Harry úgy képzelte, hogy ez valami olyasmi lehet, hogy kielemzi a mások által gyűjtött híreket. Az, hogy Piton maga kémkedett a halálfalók után, az öngyilkossággal volt határos.

Harry az ajkába harapott, és azon töprengett, vajon felébressze-e Remust, de azonnal elhessegette ezt az ötletet. A Főnix Rendjének tagjai vagy már eleve tudták, mit csinál Piton, vagy pedig oka volt annak, hogy titokban cselekszik.

Harry vonakodva ugyan, de visszament a szobájába, az alvás azonban szóba sem jöhetett. Teljesen éberen feküdt, és bámult a sötétségbe. Megpróbálta elképzelni, merre járhat Piton, és próbált nem gondolni arra, hogy vajon látja-e még valaha élve a tanárát. Leengedett minden mentális gátat, melyeket egyébként folyamatosan fenntartott, hogy távol tartsa Voldemortot az elméjétől, és megkönnyebbült, hogy nem fájdult meg a sebhelye. Voldemort nem élt át erőteljes érzelmeket, tehát Piton valószínűleg nem sétált csapdába. Ez azt jelentette, hogy nem volt más hátra, mint várni.

Csaknem három óra telt el, mire Harry végre meghallotta, hogy kinyílik, majd becsukódik a bejárati ajtó, és egyszerre elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Kiugrott az ágyból, és kirohant a folyosóra. A hold már magasabban járt, és fénye beáradt a lépcsőforduló felett lévő ablakon, megvilágítva a lépcsőt, és a lépcsőn felfelé tartó alakot.

Piton egy pillanatra megdermedt, amikor meglátta Harryt, majd szorosan maga köré vonta a kabátját, és folytatta útját felfelé, ahol Harry állt.

– Potter, miért vagy ébren ezen a késői órán?

– Én… rémálmom volt, és nem tudtam visszaaludni – hazudta Harry, és remélte, hogy a csaknem teljes sötétségben Piton nem látja elég jól az arcát, és nem kapja rajta. – Zajt hallottam, és kíváncsi voltam, hogy mi az.

– Semmi, ami rád tartozna. Menj vissza az ágyadba.

Harry nem mozdult. A levegőben lógott a kimondatlan kérdés, hogy vajon Piton merre járt, és Harry nem volt hajlandó annyiban hagyni.

– Maga mit csinál ébren?

– Mondtam már, hogy semmi olyasmit, ami rád tartozna – felelte Piton hidegen. – De ha szükséged lenne egy adag álomtalan álom főzetre, hogy a kíváncsiságod ne akadályozzon az alvásban, boldogan rendelkezésedre bocsátom. – Piton csendes, bársonyos hangjában félreérthetetlen fenyegetés bujkált, Harryt azonban az aggódással és várakozással töltött órák után nem tudta megfélemlíteni.

– Nem lesz rá szükség, professzor – felelte mesterkélten mosolyogva. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Remus meg tudja majd válaszolni a kérdéseimet reggel.

Piton szemei feketén izzó résekké szűkültek, majd erőteljesen megragadta Harry karját, és a szobájába lódította. Csettintett az ujjával, mire a Harry ágya mellett álló lámpa fénye fellobbant, majd becsukta az ajtót, és nekitaszította Harryt.

– _Soha _ne fenyegess engem, Potter – sziszegte dühösen. – _Megígérhetem, _hogy nem úszod meg szárazon.

– Akkor maga se fenyegessen _engem_ – feleselt Harry.

– Ne üsd bele az orrod az ügyeimbe, és akkor nem lesz rá szükség. Nem vagyok köteles beszámolni neked, és nincs szükségem egy ostoba tinédzser kotnyeleskedésére.

– Nos, _nekem _meg arra nincs szükségem, hogy ébren töltsem a fél éjszakát, és azon gondolkozzak, vajon megöleti-e magát – vágott vissza Harry.

Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Mióta vagy ébren? – kérdezte Piton, immár inkább bosszúsan, mint dühösen.

– Mikor ment el?

Piton utálkozva megrázta a fejét, és elengedte Harryt.

– Nos, merem állítani, hogy a holnapi órádon még a szokásosnál is figyelmetlenebb leszel.

– Ne is törődjön az órámmal – felelte Harry, és megdörzsölte a karját ott, ahol Piton ujjai belemélyedtek. – Nem vagyok olyan ostoba, mint gondolja, és nem vagyok hülye sem. Felismertem a talárját, és azt is sejtem, hogy merre járt.

– Semmi közöd hozzá, Potter. Nem a te dolgod, hogy megkérdőjelezd a tetteimet, vagy bárkivel is megvitasd őket. Esküdj meg rá, hogy nem fogod megtenni, sem most, sem a jövőben.

Harry kellemetlen csiklandozást érzett a tarkóján, ahogy lassan egy sötét gyanú bontakozott ki az agyában.

– Milyen gyakran kémkedik utánuk?

– Semmi…

– … közöm hozzá. Tudom. Tisztában van vele, hogy maga teljesen őrült?

Piton egy pillanatig Harryre meredt, majd furcsa és nyugtalanító módon nevetésben tört ki, mély hangú, gúnyos kuncogásban, amit Harry egy cseppet sem talált megnyugtatónak.

– Kétségtelen, hogy sokan egyetértenének veled. Mindazonáltal azt teszem, amit szükséges. Most pedig add a szavadat, hogy senkinek nem fogsz erről beszélni.

Harrynek esze ágában sem volt ilyen ígéretet tenni, de Piton tovább erőltette.

– Ha valóban fontosabbnak tartod az életemet, mint azt, hogy kielégítsd a kíváncsiságodat, akkor add a szavadat.

Harry ilyen formában nem tudott nemet mondani, de nem is akarta teljesen megadni magát.

– Ígérje meg, hogy nem vállal semmiféle ostoba kockázatot.

– Nem, ha elkerülhető.

Harry a szemét forgatta, de tudta, hogy ennél többet képtelen lesz kicsikarni Pitonból.

– Rendben van. Megígérem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek, hogy mit csinál.

Piton látható elégedettséggel bólintott.

– Menj vissza az ágyadba. – Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd megtorpant, és ravasz tekintettel méregetni kezdte Harryt.

– Potter, valamit meg kell értened. Nem vállalok nagyobb kockázatot, mint bárki más. Talán majd tartsd ezt észben a legközelebbi alkalommal, amikor Nymphadora a fél éjszakán át tömi a fejedbe a romanticizált háborús történeteket.

Egy pillanattal később Piton már ott sem volt, Harry pedig kimerülten és magába mélyedve bújt vissza az ágyába. Könnyen elaludt, de nem volt több diadalittas álma, amelyben halálfalókat fogott el. Ehelyett arról álmodott, hogy tehetetlenül nézi, ahogy a bajtársai sorra esnek el a csatában, és közben kegyetlen, éles nevetés gúnyolja.


	3. A Szimatoló

**3. fejezet: A Szimatoló**

Egy halk pukkanás hallatszott, és Harry megjelent a bejárati csarnokban, a könyvtár ajtajánál álló öreg lovagi páncél mellett. A csaknem egy hónapnyi gyakorlás során végül tökélyre fejlesztette a hoppanálási készségét, és a szobák közötti ugrálás már majdhogynem szórakoztatóvá vált. És ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami nem engedte, hogy nyakig süllyedjen a depresszióba. Harryn kezdett elhatalmasodni a klausztrofóbia, hiszen olyan régóta nem hagyhatta el a házat, a hoppanálás pedig valamiféle szabadságérzetet adott, ami az élete többi részéből egyértelműen hiányzott.

– Most már határozottan ráéreztél a dologra – jelentette ki Remus, miközben lesétált a lépcsőn. De ha egyszer már hoppanálva mész reggelizni, akkor miért nem egyenesen a konyhába?

Harry elfintorodott.

– Tegnap azt csináltam, és annyira megijesztettem Dobbyt, hogy elejtett egy tál epret, amit épp az asztal felé lebegtetett.

Remus megvonta a vállát, miközben együtt folytatták útjukat.

– Azért ez nem akkora tragédia.

– Nem lett volna az, ha nem pont Pitonra zuhant volna. Azt mondta, ha még egyszer ilyet csinálok, átváltoztat gőtévé, és egy üvegcsébe zárva bedug a bájitaltan szertárba.

Remus felnevetett.

– Nos, akkor ha valaha is eltűnsz, tudni fogom, hogy hol keresselek. Mindenesetre az biztos, hogy a vizsgával nem lesz gondod.

– Akkor hát beszéltél Dumbledore-ral? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan, miközben belépett a konyhába, és elfoglalta a megszokott helyét.

– Igen, tegnap este beszéltem vele, és egyetértett velem abban, hogy megérdemelsz egy kis szünetet. Megengedte, hogy te, Ron, Hermione és Ginny Londonban töltsétek a napot, amikor hoppanálás vizsgára mentek, amennyiben megszervezzük a megfelelő kíséretet.

Harry diadalmas és színtiszta örömmel teli kiáltásban tört ki, amit azonban szinte egyből félbeszakított Piton, aki a konyhaasztal másik végén ült, és most mérgesen felnézett a _Reggeli Prófétá_ból.

– Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ez bölcs döntés, Lupin? – hanghordozásából nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ő maga egyáltalán nem tartja annak.

– Szüksége van a hoppanálási jogosítványára, Perselus – felelte Remus. – És mivel már úgyis ott leszünk, nincs azzal semmi baj, ha kihasználjuk az időt.

– Vitatkozhatnánk rajta, hogy vajon szüksége van-e a jogosítványra, de arra egészen biztosan semmi szüksége, hogy egész nap Londonban csámborogjon.

– Nem hiszem, hogy lenne olyan dolog, amit Harry szívesebben csinálna a születésnapján.

– Merem állítani, hogy a kíséretére kirendelteknek van.

– Egész nyáron be voltam zárva ebbe a hülye házba – méltatlankodott Harry. – Szerintem megérdemlek egy szabadnapot.

– Egyetértek – jelentette ki Remus. – És ami fontosabb, Dumbledore is. Feltételezem, nem akarsz ellentmondani neki, Perselus – húzta fel Remus a szemöldökét.

Piton megvetően felhorkant, és ismét az újságjába mélyedt.

Remus Harryre kacsintott, aki visszamosolygott rá, de Piton viselkedése továbbra is bosszantotta. Nem mintha meglepő lett volna a férfi hozzáállása: a férfinak nem voltak barátai, és minden idejét munkával töltötte, így természetesen mindenkitől sajnálta a lehetőséget, hogy egy kicsit elszabaduljon és jól érezze magát. Harry azonban különösen faragatlanságnak érezte, hogy a férfi megpróbálja elvenni tőle az egyetlen nap szabadságot, és azt kívánta, legalább egyetlen egyszer a nyár folyamán kihagyna egy lehetőséget, hogy megkeserítse az életét.

Grimmauld térre érkezése óta Piton különösen vad hangulatban volt. Harry már régen feladta, hogy óráik során beszélgetést kezdeményezzen, és éppúgy hozzáedződött a közöttük lappangó feszültséghez, mint ahhoz, hogy rendszeresen levegőnek nézik. De Piton mogorvasága már kezdte kikészíteni Harry idegeit. Sosem látta még a férfit ennyire könyörtelenül szigorúnak, és Harry Piton lehangoló társasága nélkül is épp elég rosszul érezte magát.

Beleharapott a pirítósába, és tanára felé pillantott. Talán Piton rossz közérzetét az alváshiány okozza. Az elmúlt két hétben Harry észrevette, hogy szinte egyetlen éjszaka sem múlik el úgy, hogy Piton ne surranna ki a házból valami titokzatos éjféli kalandra. Harry tartotta a szavát, és senkinek nem szólt ezekről a kiruccanásokról, de azért továbbra is aggódott miattuk.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, és más irányba terelte a gondolatait. Piton nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem értékeli, ha Harry beleüti az orrát a dolgába, Harrynek pedig fontosabb dolga is volt annál, mint hogy olyasvalaki miatt aggódjon, aki szóba sem akar vele állni. Újra Remus felé fordult.

– Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy hány órakor érkezik Ron, Hermione és Ginny? Ginny csak annyit mondott, hogy ma jönnek zsupszkulccsal, de azt nem, hogy pontosan mikor.

– Azt hiszem, Arthur azt mondta, hogy olyan egy óra körül. Nyilvános zsupszkulccsal érkeznek Romániából az Abszol útra – magyarázta Remus. – Magánzsupszkulccsal nem engedélyezett többé oda utazni, mivel túlságosan zsúfolttá vált. A végén már egymás hegyén-hátán landoltak az emberek, ezért olyan tíz évvel ezelőtt a Mágikus Közlekedési Főosztály tilalom alá helyezte.

– Miért nem jönnek egyenesen ide egy magánzsupszkulccsal?

– Nyilvánossal kevésbé hívják fel magukra a figyelmet.

– Potter, azt javaslom, hogy ha még ma szeretnél találkozni a barátaiddal, akkor láss neki a bájitalodnak – szólalt meg Piton. – Erősen kétlem, hogy elkészülsz egy órára, még ha a megszokottnál jobban össze is szeded magad. – Piton a lehető legzsarnokibb tekintettel meredt Harryre. – És ha azt hiszed, hogy majd otthagyod félkészen, akkor gondold át újra.

Harry összeszorította a fogát, és dühösen meredt Pitonra, de tudta, hogy felesleges vitatkoznia a tanárral. Ehelyett felállt, ledobta a szalvétáját, és egy olyan szemtelen „Igen uram"-mal távozott, amiről azt gondolta, hogy még éppen megúszhatja. Eltökélte, hogy mindenképpen befejezi egy óra előtt az aznapi bájitalát, ha másért nem, legalább azért, hogy bebizonyítsa Pitonnak, hogy tévedett.

Harry még soha életében egyetlen bájitaltan órára sem készült fel jobban. Egy perccel sem akart több időt vesztegetni Piton laborjában, mint amennyit feltétlenül szükséges, hiszen ma érkeznek meg a barátai. Ezért aztán tegnap éjjel sokáig fennmaradt, és az utolsó szóig elolvasta azt az esszét, amely a Tisztánlátás Italát taglalta, bemagolta a hozzávalókat, és az utasítások felét is megjegyezte.

A laborban egyből munkához látott, magabiztosan és hatékonyan dolgozott. Délre mégis nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt. Harry kihagyta az ebédet, ennek ellenére az egy óra úgy múlt el, hogy még mindig a közelébe sem ért a bájital befejezésének. Már két óra is jócskán elmúlt, amikor Harry az órára pillantott, és tudatosult benne, hogy a barátai igencsak késésben vannak. Homlokráncolva megtorpant, de nem volt ideje aggódni. Valószínűleg csak vásárolgatnak egy kicsit az Abszol úton, és nemsoká itt lesznek. Hát persze. Harry úgy vélte, hogy fél óra múlva készen lesz. Ekkor az ajtó felől halk kopogtatás hallatszott.

Remus kukkantott be, és elmosolyodott.

– Gondoltam, biztos érdekel, hogy Arthur éppen most hívott a hopp-hálózaton, hogy a barátaid egy kicsit késnek. Három előtt nem érnek ide.

Harry megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Az tökéletes lesz.

– Köszi, Remus. Addigra biztosan befejezem.

Remus együttérzően elmosolyodott, és becsukta az ajtót, Harry pedig visszatért az üstjéhez.

– Ez minden, ami érdekel – hogy befejezd?

Harry meghökkenve nézett fel. Piton olyan ritkán szólt hozzá az órák alatt, hogy most döbbenetében szájtátva meredt a férfira.

– Hát képtelen vagy megbecsülni azt a csodát, ami előtted hever, vagy az alkotás művészetét? Tudod egyáltalán, hogy mi az, amit főzöl?

– Persze, hogy tudom – felelte Harry, teljességgel megdöbbenve a Piton szavaiban izzó szenvedély hallatán. – A Tisztánlátás Italát egy bizonyos személy számára készítjük, olyan módon, hogy az alapfőzethez több csepp vért adunk hozzá. Amikor a személy, aki számára a bájital készült, megissza, egy pillanatra megvilágosodik – tisztán látja a választ a legfontosabb kérdésére.

– Betűről betűre a tankönyv szavai, Potter – Granger kisasszony büszke lenne rád – gúnyolódott Piton. – De tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez mit _jelent_?

– Én… igen. Azt hiszem. – Az igazat megvallva Harry nem igazán gondolkozott el rajta, csupán arra koncentrált, hogy a bájitalfőzés gyakorlati lépéseit helyesen csinálja.

Piton közelebb lépett, és szemügyre vette Harry üstjének fortyogó tartalmát. Szeme furcsán megcsillant, de Harry nem tudta eldönteni, vajon vágyakozást vagy undort lát benne.

– Folytasd – mondta Piton, és nem vette le a szemét a bájitalról.

Harry mélyet lélegzett, és eltökélte, hogy nem hagyja, hogy Piton megzavarja, amikor ilyen közel jár a végéhez. Belerakta az üstbe az utolsó néhány hozzávalót, óvatosan megkeverte, majd ellenőrizte az utasításokat, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, nem követett el semmi hibát.

Piton tökéletes nyugalomban állt, és csendesen figyelt. Csak akkor nézett fel Harryre, amikor elkészült az alapfőzet. Amikor megszólalt, hangja mély volt és hipnotikus.

– Ez a bájital, ha helyesen van elkészítve, a lelked mélyébe lát, a szíved legtitkosabb rejtekébe, és az elméd olyan rejtett zugába, ahová te magad sem érsz el. Betekintést nyújt abba a dologba, amelyet mindennél fontosabb megértened.

Elővett a zsebéből egy bőrtokot, és kihúzott belőle egy csillogó ezüsttőrt.

– Három csepp a bal gyűrűsujjadból, és három a jobból – mondta, és felkínálta Harrynek a tőrt.

Harry elvette a kést, és érezte, hogy az izgatottságtól felgyorsul a szívverése. Megvágta mind a két ujját, ahogy Piton mondta, és mindkettőből pontosan három csepp vért cseppentett az üstbe. A bájital vérvörös színűre változott, majd forrni és sisteregni kezdett. Annyira vadul kavargott, hogy egészen az üst pereméig felcsapott, és hatalmas gőzfelhő szállt fel belőle. Harry riadtan hátrébb lépett, Piton azonban zavartalanul állt, és figyelt. Végül a bájital ismét lecsendesedett, és Harry közelebb osont, hogy belelessen az üstbe. Csak néhány uncia bájital maradt, a többi elforrt. A maradék immár tökéletesen csendes volt, és meglehetősen érdekes. Úgy nézett ki, mintha folyékony gyémánt lett volna. A fény megcsillant a tükörsima felszínén. A leginkább bámulatba ejtő az volt, hogy a bájitalnak mintha nagyító hatása lett volna. Harry figyelemreméltó élességgel látta az üst fenekének legapróbb részletét is.

Piton egy hosszú ezüst csövet helyezett az üstbe, a másik végét pedig egy kristályfiolába.

– _Szivornya! – _mondta.

A bájital egyből elkezdett kiáramlani az üstből a csövön át, bele a fiolába. Amikor az utolsó csepp is átjutott, Piton lezárta az üvegcsét, és Harry felé nyújtotta, aki meglepetten nézett rá.

– Vedd el. Ez a tiéd. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki fel tudja használni.

Harry csaknem áhítatosan vette el a fiolát. Még sohasem látott ilyen szépet. Talán csak Piton szavai tüzelték fel a képzeletét, de olyan érzés volt, mintha a bájital megérintene benne valamit valahol mélyen.

– Tudnod kell, Potter, hogy amikor ezt a bájitalt használod, nem választhatod meg sem a megválaszolandó kérdést, sem azt, hogy milyen formában nyersz betekintést. A bájital olyan szükségre válaszol, ami mélyen el van benned temetve. Ilyenformán az eredmény… meglepő lehet.

– Maga már kipróbálta – mondta Harry, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem téved.

– Egyszer – suttogta Piton. Felnézett, és Harry észrevette, hogy eltűnt az az érzelmi gát, ami hetek óta közöttük állt, és egy pillanatra visszatért az az ismerős harmónia, amely az okklumencia és legilimencia óráikat jellemezte.

Harry rengeteg kérdést szeretett volna egyszerre feltenni, de mielőtt egyet is megfogalmazhatott volna, ismerős rikoltás törte meg a ház csendjét.

– MOCSKOS VÉRÁRULÓK! GAZEMBEREK! HOGY MERITEK MEGGYALÁZNI A HÁZAMAT! VILÁGUNK ROMLÁSA A TI LELKETEKEN SZÁRAD!

Harry ingerülten pillantott az ajtóra, Piton azonban nyugodt hangon szólalt meg.

– Megkockáztatnám azt a tippet, hogy Weasleyék és Granger kisasszony megérkeztek.

Természetesen Pitonnak igaza volt, és Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy izgatott, amiért végre találkozhat a barátaival, vagy csalódott, amiért az időzítés készakarva sem lehetett volna rosszabb. Visszanézett Pitonra, de a férfi láthatóan észrevette, mi jár a fejében, és már vissza is húzódott érzelmileg. Amikor megszólalt, a megszokott, hűvösen tárgyilagos hangján tette. A szenvedély eltűnt.

– Menj, Potter. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a barátaid épp olyan izgatottan várják a találkozást, mint te.

Harry egy cseppnyi keserű csalódottságot érzett, de bólintott, és indulásra készen megfordult.

– Potter?

Harry megtorpant, és visszafordult. Piton szemében az előzőleg látott szenvedély árnyéka parázslott fel, miközben a Harry kezében tartott üvegcse felé biccentett.

– Bölcsen használd fel.

Harry elmosolyodott; egy hónapja ez volt az első őszinte mosolya tanára felé.

– Úgy lesz, uram. Zsebe legmélyére süllyesztette a fiolát, majd immár megnyugodott lélekkel kisietett a laborból.

* * *

– ÁLLATOK! – üvöltötte Mrs Black, miközben Harry lerohant a lépcsőn az első emeleti lépcsőfordulóig, ahol megtorpant, és a korláton áthajolva lenézett a bejárati csarnokba.

– Nos, legalább halott állatok – kiáltott vissza George kedvesen, és felemelt egy pár összekötözött görényt.

– És tekintve, hogy valaha miféle trófeákat tartott a falon, nem értem, miért panaszkodik – tette hozzá Fred.

Mrs Black fülsiketítő és meglehetősen színes kirohanásba kezdett, de Harry alig figyelt rá. Az ikrek háta mögött, olyan tekintettel szemlélve őket, mintha azok még annál is őrültebbek lennének, mint azt előzőleg gyanították, Ron, Hermione és Ginny állt.

Harry széles vigyorral rohant lefelé. Ginny vette észre elsőként, és még Mrs Blacknél is hangosabban sikoltott fel.

– Harry! – a nyakába ugrott, és olyan erősen szorította, hogy a fiú alig kapott levegőt. Majd Hermione is átölelte, Ron pedig megveregette a hátát.

Mindannyian nevettek, és egyszerre beszéltek, és úgy tűnt, Mrs Blacknek, aki teljesen a háttérbe szorult, elment a kedve az üvöltözéstől. Fred és George megragadták az alkalmat, és összehúzták a függönyt a portréja előtt, éppen amikor Remus is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és újabb üdvözlések következtek. Hermione éppen azt magyarázta, hogy azért késtek, mert összekeveredtek a zsupszkulcsok, és London helyett Lisszabonba kerültek, amikor az első emeleti lépcsőfordulóban megjelenő Piton félbeszakította.

– Bármennyire is megható ez az egymásra találás, lehetséges lenne, hogy a többi húsz szoba valamelyikében folytatódjon, és ily módon azoknak, akik dolgozni próbálnak, ne kelljen elszenvedniük?

– Elnézést, Perselus – felelte Remus kedvesen. Piton megrázta a fejét, majd eltűnt az emelet felé, Remus pedig visszafordult Harryhez és a barátaihoz. – Amúgy is be kell rendezkednetek. Fred, George, mi lenne, ha felvinném azokat a görényeket Csikócsőrnek, amíg ti Harryvel együtt segítetek felvinni a bőröndöket? – javasolta Remus, és elvette George-tól a hippogriffnek szánt csemegét.

Miközben Remus elindult felfelé, Fred Hermionéhoz fordult, és a bőröndjéért nyúlt.

– Majd én felviszem.

– Nem, köszönöm, megcsinálom én – húzta elő Hermione a pálcáját a zsebéből. A bőrönd egy huss és pöccel a levegőben termett, és nyugodtan siklott előre, miközben a lány elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

– Felvágós! – kiáltott utána Fred.

George oldalba bökte a testvérét.

– Mi viszont gyorsabbak vagyunk.

Széles vigyorral megragadták Ginny bőröndjét, és Hermione után iramodtak.

– Utat, utat!

Hermione sikkantott egyet, és futni kezdett. Bőröndje neki-nekiütődött a falnak, miközben az ikrek üldözték fölfelé.

Ginny nevetett.

– Jó újra itt lenni. – Azzal a bátyjai után sietett.

– Na menjünk – mondta Harry, és megfogta Ron bőröndjének az egyik végét. Ron megemelte a másikat, majd felmasíroztak Harry szobájába, és letették a bőröndöt az üres ágy mellé. Ron ledobta magát az ágyra, Harry pedig törökülésben leült a sajátjára.

– Na, milyen volt? – kérdezte Harry.

Ron vállat vont.

– Nem volt rossz.

– Na, de most komolyan?

Ron szája széles vigyorra húzódott.

– Egyszerűen hihetetlenül fantasztikus volt! Harry, ott kellett volna lenned. Van ez a hatalmas kanyon a hegyekben, és mindenfelé sárkányok tanyáznak a puszta sziklafalon. Százával; mindenféle, amit csak el tudsz képzelni. Persze vannak mindenféle bűbájok, amik miatt nem tudnak kijutni, és még több, ami távol tartja a muglikat. Lentebb a kanyonban vannak az edzőkarámok, meg egy nagy legelő, ami tele van kecskékkel, és a sárkányok csak lecsapnak, és elragadnak egyet, ha megéheznek. De vigyázni kell, hogy az ember etetési időben véletlenül se legyen ott. Ezt a saját bőrömön tanultam meg.

Ron alig vett levegőt, olyan lelkesen sorolta a sárkányrezervátum csodáit. Izgatottsága ragadós volt, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy épp olyan szélesen vigyorog, mint barátja.

– Van egy kutatóintézetük is, meg tenyésztési programjuk. Hagrid imádná.

– Akkor legközelebb őt is magunkkal kell vinnünk – jelentette ki Harry.

Ron arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

– Bárcsak te is láthattad volna. Sosem bocsátom meg Dumbledore-nak, hogy nem engedett el velünk.

– Ne beszélj így! – rótta meg Hermione Ront, ahogy a többi Weasley kíséretében belépett a szobába. – Dumbledore azt tette, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy a legjobb Harry számára.

– _Mi _sem láttuk a sárkányokat – jegyezte meg Fred, miközben kihúzta az íróasztal mellől a széket, és a támláját előrefordítva ráült. – Miattunk mégsem vagy kiakadva.

George felpattant az íróasztalra. Harryt legalább majdnem felfalta egy a trimágus tusa alatt.

– Ti bármikor elmehetnétek, ha a boltotok nem kötne le annyira – mondta Ron.

– Tudod, van akinek meg kell dolgoznia a megélhetéséért – felelte Fred.

– Te munkának hívod azt, amit csináltok? – kérdezte Ginny, és odabújt Harry mellé az ágyra.

George minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megbántottnak tűnjön.

– Ez nem csak móka és kacagás.

Hermione leült Ron mellé, és kétkedő pillantást vetett az ikrekre.

– Szerintem a ti esetetekben igenis az.

Fred fenyegetően emelte fel a mutatóujját.

– Tudatom veled, hogy mostanában időnk nagy részét az üzlet komolyabbik felével töltjük.

– Úgy érted, azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket a Rend számára csináltok? – érdeklődött Harry. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az ikrek ellátják a Rendet néhány hasznosabb találmányukkal, de sosem volt lehetősége arra, hogy erről beszéljen velük. – Min dolgoztok éppen?

– Mindenfélén – mondta George – Az, amiben szerintünk a legtöbb lehetőség rejlik, az a Szimatoló bűbáj.

– A micsoda? – kérdezte Ginny.

– A Szimatoló bűbáj. Azért hívjuk így, mert úgy működik, mint valami véreb – magyarázta Fred.

George folytatta.

– A Rend munkájának nagy részét az teszi ki, hogy megpróbálják szemmel tartani Tudjukki támogatóit, hogy kitalálják, mit terveznek legközelebb.

– De a halálfalók nem hagyják ám egykönnyen, hogy szemmel tartsák őket – vette át a szót Fred. – Úgy értem, nem tudnád megcsinálni, hogy küldesz egy baglyot Lucius Malfoynak, majd felpattansz a seprűdre, és követed. Az ilyesmit összezavaró bűbájok akadályozzák meg.

George csintalanul elmosolyodott.

– Tehát úgy gondoltuk, mi lenne, ha ahelyett, hogy a varázslót vagy boszorkányt követjük, inkább valami mást követnénk rajta? Az ötlet az, hogy az ember a pálcáját használná arra, hogy „kiszagoljon" valami anyagot. A Szimatoló bűbáj alapvetően feljegyzi annak az anyagnak az összetételét, amit kiválasztasz, és azt később egy egyszerű nyomkövető bűbájjal meg lehet találni.

– Miféle anyagra gondoltok? – kérdezte Harry.

Fred vállat vont.

– Bármi lehet, amennyiben az különleges.

– Nyilván nem lehet kiszagolni valami olyasmit, mint mondjuk sütőtöklé – mondta George. – Semmi haszna nem lenne. Csak ezerfelé szakadnál, ha ez alapján próbálnál hoppanálni.

– Vér vagy hajszál tökéletes, mivel az minden személy esetében csak rá jellemző – mondta Fred. – De ha ez nem megoldható, akkor azt is lehet, hogy összekotyvasztasz valamit – valamiféle főzetet - és ráspriccelsz egy kicsit arra, akit követni akarsz, amikor az nem néz oda.

– Egy halálfalóra? – kérdezte Ginny kétkedően.

– Nos, lehet, hogy ez egy kicsit trükkös – ismerte el George. – De nem lehetetlen, és ha egyszer már megjelölted a célszemélyt, az sosem fogja észrevenni, hogy követik.

Ez pontosan az a fajta vad és mégis egyszerű ötlet volt, mint amelyek tavaly annyira felvirágoztatták a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot. Ki más, ha nem Fred és George állna elő azzal az ötlettel, hogy sétálj oda egy halálfalóhoz, és spriccelj néhány cseppet valami bájitalból a vállára, amikor nem néz oda?

– Mindenesetre – mondta Fred – Dumbledore ígéretesnek gondolja. Pár nappal ezelőtt bemutattuk a Rendnek, és szinte mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy hasznos lehet. Még Piton is érdeklődően nézett ki.

– Nos, az hatalmas elismerés – horkant fel Ron.

– Tulajdonképpen szerintem ez nagyon okos ötlet – jegyezte meg Hermione. – És egyszerű, ami azt jelenti, hogy bármelyik hozzáértő varázsló képes nagyon gyorsan megtanulni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az aurorok megtalálnák a módját, hogyan használhatnák fel.

– Mi is ebben reménykedünk – mondta George. – Pillanatnyilag azonban ez még titkos.

– Nagyon titkos – hangsúlyozta ki Fred. – Dumbledore nagyon meg akarja válogatni, hogy kinek beszélünk róla.

– Szóval senkinek egy szót sem arról, amit mondtunk – fejezte be vigyorogva George.

– Pedig épp meg akartam írni Malfoyéknak – mondta Ron.

– Lökött – jegyezte meg Fred kedvesen, miközben felállt. – Gyerünk, George, jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk a boltba.

George drámaian felsóhajtott.

– Ah, a siker átka: egy pillanatra sem pihenhet az ember. – Majd elvigyorodott, és rájuk kacsintott. – Később találkozunk.

Amikor Fred és George távozott, Harry a többiekhez fordult.

– Szóval megnézzük a griffendéles klubhelyiséget?

* * *

Az öreg társalgó aznap délután kiérdemelte a becenevét. Harry, Ron, Ginny és Hermione ott töltötték a nap teljes hátralévő részét. Robbantós snapszlit játszottak, és sakkoztak, miközben a Dobby által hozott kekszet rágcsálták, és sütőtöklevet ittak. Egy kis időre még Remus és Tonks is beugrottak, mielőtt vacsorázni indultak volna Londonba. Ennek említésére Hermione és Ginny mindentudóan egymásra mosolyogtak.

Egyszer csak megjelent Dobby, és felajánlotta, hogy felhozza nekik a vacsorát, mivel Pitont nem számítva csak ők tartózkodtak a házban. Harry és barátai egyből beleegyeztek, és hamarosan megjelent egy asztal, rajta annyi étellel, amennyit képtelenség volt elfogyasztani. Miután megtöltötték a gyomrukat, Hermione megkérte Ront, hogy segítsen rendbe rakni az iskolai jegyzeteit. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy Ron őrlődik aközött a két vágy között, hogy szeretné elkísérni Hermionét a szobájába, de nem akarja Harryt és Ginnyt egyedül hagyni, határozatlansága azonban rövid életű volt.

Amint Ron és Hermione kitették a lábukat, Ginny Harry nyaka köré fonta a karját, és megcsókolta. Harry közelebb húzta magához, és szomjasan itta be az illatát. Már majdnem elfelejtette, milyen érzés volt a karjában tartani, és az este további részét azzal töltötték, hogy bepótolják az elmúlt hónapot.

* * *

Másnap reggel Harry jókedvűen ment le reggelizni a barátaival. Piton már a megszokott helyén ült. Újságot olvasott, és állhatatosan levegőnek nézte a ház többi lakóját. Remus és Tonks is ott ültek egymás mellett. Hermione és Ginny jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak, amikor meglátták őket, majd Harryre néztek. Sajnos Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan reagáljon. A lányok furcsa, mosolyokból és szemöldökemelésekből álló nyelve teljességgel érthetetlen volt számára. Szerencsére Ron a segítségére sietett.

– Hűha, Harry, te egész nyáron így kajáltál? – kérdezte, és elragadtatottan bámult az asztalon álló tálakra.

Ronnak nyilvánvalóan nem tűnt fel a lányok között lejátszódó néma párbeszéd, Harry pedig hálásan fordította figyelmét inkább az ennivalóra. Az előző estéhez hasonlóan Dobby ma is kitett magáért. A hosszú asztal tömve volt mindenféle étellel, és a házimanó halkan dudorászott, miközben mindegyiküknek odalebegtetett egy-egy pohár friss sütőtöklevet. Valójában úgy tűnt, Dobby csaknem annyira örül, hogy Ron, Hermione és Ginny is a házban vannak, mint Harry, amikor pedig Ron megdicsérte, valósággal sugárzott.

– Dobby örömmel szolgálja Harry Potter barátait. Ha bármi másra szüksége lenne, csak hívja Dobbyt, uram.

Hermione ennek hallatán kissé összeráncolta a homlokát, Ginny viszont elmosolyodott, Ron pedig kifejezetten elragadtatottnak tűnt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem az étkezés volt a fénypontja a romániai utazásnak.

Harry éppen nekilátott volna a reggelijének, amikor megjelent Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonkstól eltekintve azok a rendtagok, akik nem laktak a házban, ritkán jöttek reggelire, és még Piton is meglepetten nézett fel az auror érkezésére.

Shacklebolt fáradtnak és komornak tűnt. Nem ült le, hanem az ajtóban állva közölte a mondanivalóját.

– Bellatrix Lestrange tegnap éjjel megszökött az Azkabanból.

Egy pillanatra döbbent csend támadt, majd Tonks szólalt meg.

– Az lehetetlen. Az új biztonsági rendszernek teljesen üzembiztosnak kellene lennie.

– Én állítottam fel az új biztonsági rendszert, szóval nem kell mondanod – vágott vissza Shacklebolt.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Remus.

Az auror megrázta a fejét.

– Hát ez az. Senki sem tudja. A cellájában aludt, mint általában, egy órával később pedig már nem volt ott. Egyszerűen eltűnt.

A hír hallatán mindenki gondterhelt pillantásokat váltott, Harrynek azonban szinte mindannyiuknál több oka volt dühösnek lenni. Voldemort összes halálfalója közül Bellatrix Lestrange volt az utolsó, akit szabadlábon akart tudni. Személyes haragot táplált a nő iránt, és súlyos teherként nehezedett a szívére az a gondolat, hogy másodszor is megszökött az Azkabanból.

– Dumbledore elérhető lesz valamikor a délelőtt folyamán – folytatta Shacklebolt. – Én most visszamegyek a börtönbe, hogy segédkezzek a nyomozásban. Tonks, rád is szükségünk lesz.

Tonks már talpon is volt. Egy pillanatra megszorította Remus kezét, majd mindkét auror távozott. Meglepő módon Piton volt az, aki megtörte a csendet.

– Lupin, jelen körülmények között azt javaslom, halasszuk el Potter eheti terveit.

– _Micsoda? – _kiáltott fel Harry, mielőtt még Remus válaszolhatott volna.

Piton tudomást sem vett Harryről, és továbbra is Remushoz beszélt.

– Amíg nem jövünk rá, hogy hogyan és miért szökött meg Bellatrix, Potternek a biztonságos főhadiszálláson kellene maradnia. Nem lenne tanácsos most elvinni vizsgázni, a kockázat felesleges és elfogadhatatlan.

– Perselus…

– Abbahagyná, hogy úgy beszél rólam, mintha itt sem lennék? – fakadt ki Harry. – Egy pár nap múlva nagykorú leszek, és mint felnőtt, azt hiszem, képes vagyok eldönteni, hogy milyen veszélyek elfogadhatóak számomra.

Piton türelmetlenül meredt Harryre.

– Nagykorúnak lenni, és felnőttnek lenni nem ugyanazt jelenti.

Harry összeszorította a fogát, és dühében egyre hangosabban beszélt.

– Szóval úgy gondolja, nem éltem még át elég dolgot ahhoz, hogy jogom legyen hozzá, hogy felnőttként kezeljenek?

Remus felemelte a kezét.

– Harry, kérlek…

– Az nyilvánvaló, hogy most nem akként viselkedsz.

Harry az asztalra csapott.

– Ha azt hiszi, hogy az akaratom ellenére itt tarthat, akkor nagyon téved. Ezt megígérhetem.

– Ebből elég legyen, _mindketten _fejezzétek be! – üvöltötte végül Remus, amivel Piton és Harry figyelmét is magára vonta. Szigorúan meredt először az egyikükre, majd a másikukra, majd a tányérjára dobta a szalvétáját, és felállt.

– Perselus, ha meg szeretnéd vitatni ezt a kérdést, gyere fel. Harry, te várj itt!

Harry, aki szintén felállt, dacos tekintettel bámult, de Remus nem adott neki esélyt, hogy tiltakozzon. – Négyszemközt kell beszélnem Perselusszal.

Remus kiment a konyhából, Piton pedig vetett még egy sötét pillantást Harryre, majd követte.

Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel állt, dühösen, amiért a két férfi anélkül akar dönteni a sorsáról, hogy őt is belevonnák a beszélgetésbe.

– Harry, ne aggódj – mondta Ginny. – Egész nyáron arra vártál, hogy kiszabadulj innét. Remus nem fog neked csalódást okozni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja kezelni Pitont.

– Piton csak aggódik, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Tényleg elég baljóslatú, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange éppen most szökött meg az Azkabanból.

– Szóval Piton pártját fogod? – esett neki Harry Hermionénak.

– Nem! Csak azt mondom, hogy megértem…

– Nos, akkor jó neked, de nem te voltál bezárva ebbe a házba az elmúlt hónapban. Nem érdekel, hogy Piton _aggódik-e_, vagy csak elvből próbálja megkeseríteni az életemet. Nem mondok le a londoni útról.

Azzal Harry hátrarúgta a székét, és az ajtó felé indult.

– Hová mész? – kérdezte Ron. – Remus azt mondta, hogy itt várd meg.

– Most éppen nem igazán érdekel, hogy mit mondott Remus.

– Csak nem mész fel hozzájuk? – Hermione hangja megbotránkozó volt.

– De igen. Elegem van abból, hogy mások irányítják az életemet. A változatosság kedvéért én akarom meghozni a döntéseimet. Nem hagyom, hogy ezt is eldöntsék helyettem.

Azzal Harry kiszáguldott a konyhából, mielőtt még a barátai tovább tiltakozhattak volna. A bejárati csarnokban már hallotta, hogy a könyvtárban parázs vita folyik. Olyan közel osont, hogy már ki tudta venni a szavakat.

– Perselus, ő egy tinédzser.

– Köszönöm, Lupin, ezt a megrázóan nyilvánvaló észrevételt. – Piton hangjából csöpögött a gúny. – Ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy hagyod, hogy a fiú a szeszélyeit a biztonsága elé helyezze.

– Ez fontos neki. Képtelen vagy megérteni? És nem arról van szó, hogy egyedül menne. Tonks, Mordon és én is vele leszünk.

– Két auror és egy vérfarkas, bármennyire igyekeznek is, nem tudják garantálni, hogy biztonságban lesz a halálfalóktól.

– Perselus, lassan épp olyan paranoiásnak tűnsz, mint Mordon. A halálfalók nem fognak elkapni minket London közepén.

– Erre az életedet tennéd? Az apja és a keresztapja ugyanilyen arrogánsan eltúlzott önbizalommal rendelkezett, és emiatt maradt ő egyedül a nagyvilágban.

– Ez nem tisztességes!

– Nem? Még két hónap sem telt el a legutóbbi alkalom óta, hogy majdnem megölette magát – már képtelen vagyok számon tartani, hányszor is fordult ez elő. Szerinted hányszor kell még próbálkoznia, mire végül sikerül?

– Csak néhány óráról beszélünk.

– De hiszen csak annyira van szükség! Komolyan, Lupin, egyáltalán nem figyelsz a jelentéseimre? A Sötét Nagyúr csapata napról napra növekszik. Jelentős erőforrásokat tud felsorakoztatni a céljai elérése érdekében, és a legfőbb célja Potter.

– Szóval mit javasolsz? Tartsuk Harryt egész nyáron ide bezárva, mint egy foglyot?

– Úgy beszélsz, mintha ez egy életre szólna. Körülbelül két hónapról beszélünk.

– És nem utolsósorban Harryről beszélünk. Mikor elégítette ki őt valaha is az, hogy nyugton maradt, és azt csinálta, amit mondtak neki?

– Legfőbb ideje, hogy megtanulja. Az ember nem adhatja be a derekát egy gyereknek csak azért, mert jelenetet rendez.

– Harry már nem gyerek. Gyakorlatilag tizenhét éves, és megérdemli, hogy beleszólhasson a saját életébe.

– Mi is voltunk egyszer tizenhét évesek, és nem különösebben bízom senkinek a döntési képességében, aki ebben a korban van.

Remus kimerülten felsóhajtott.

– Nos, nem mondhatnám, hogy ebben más véleményen vagyok. De nem írhatod elő neki, hogy mit tegyen, Perselus. Felmerült már benned valaha is, hogy ha egy kicsivel több tiszteletet mutatnál iránta, és elmagyaráznád az indokaidat, akkor esetleg még hallgatna is rád?

– Nem szokásom magyarázkodni a diákjaim előtt.

– Harry nem pusztán egy diák. Nekem legalábbis nem, és neked sem.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz.

– Tényleg? Jól tudom, hogy nem azért vagy itt, mert hirtelen elfojthatatlan aggódás ébredt benned Harry bájitaltan jegyei miatt, és nyilván van néhány másik hely, ahol eltölthetted volna a nyarat.

– Igazad van – egyezett bele Piton. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy távol tartsam Pottert a bajtól – ami neked nyilvánvalóan nem szívügyed.

– Akkor talán fontolóra kellene venned, hogy néha beszélgetsz vele. Tudom, hogy messze nem vagyok én sem olyan mentor, mint amilyet Harry megérdemelne, de én legalább _megpróbálom. _Észreveszed egyáltalán, hogy hogy néz rád? Azt a csalódottságot és elkeseredettséget, ami átcikázik az arcán, valahányszor egyszerűen lerázod?

– Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondol rólam Potter – vetette oda indulatosan Piton. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy gondoskodjak a jólétéről, és ha ezért gyűlöl, hát legyen. Veled ellentétben nekem fontosabb az, hogy életben maradjon, mint az, hogy kedveljen.

Hosszú csend következett, de végül Remus megszólalt, suttogásnál alig hangosabban.

– Én is nagyon féltem, Perselus.

Piton nem válaszolt, de Remus folytatta. – Amikor Harryre nézek, arra gondolok, fog-e legalább addig élni, mint a szülei?

– Akkor miért akarod feltétlenül elkényeztetni? – Nem lehetett nem hallani Piton hangjában az elkeseredést.

– Azért, mert a te módszered nem működik – jelentette ki Remus hasonlóan elkeseredetten. – Nem vagyok bolond, Perselus, bármennyire is szeretnéd azt hinni. Tisztában vagyok a kockázatokkal, de épp elég olyan barátot temettem el, akik elvileg minden veszélytől védve voltak, hogy tudjam, a rejtőzködés nem megoldás. Egyszerűen _nem működik._ Hallottad Harryt. Tagadd meg tőle ezt, és eléred, hogy annyira dühös és elkeseredett legyen, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot csinál. Így legalább van némi befolyásunk az eseményekre.

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Eltökélted, hogy keresztülviszed ezt a bolondságot?

– Igen.

– Akkor veletek megyek.

– Sejtettem, hogy így lesz – Remus hangjában eltéveszthetetlenül derű bujkált. Piton csak horkantott egyet válaszul, majd Harry meghallotta, hogy a léptek közelednek, és dehoppanált.

Harry a szobájában jelent meg, és leült az ágyára. A haragja elpárolgott, és el kellett ismernie, hogy Hermionénak igaza volt. Piton tényleg aggódott érte, sokkal jobban, mint azt Harry gondolta volna. És ami még rosszabb, Remus is aggódott érte. Tekintve, hogy mennyire biztonságos körülmények között tartották a Grimmauld téren, Harry úgy érezte, hogy nem kellene annyira meglepettnek lennie, de akkor is nyugtalanító volt hallani az elkeseredettséget, sőt félelmet Piton és Remus hangjában.

Kopogtatás rázta fel a gondolataiból.

– Hát itt vagy – szólalt meg Remus, és bedugta a fejét a szobába. – Biztos örömmel hallod, hogy sikerült meglágyítanom Perselust. Ő is elkísér minket csütörtökön, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Tonks és én képesek leszünk gondoskodni róla, hogy ne zargasson téged.

Remus könnyedén elmosolyodott, és semmi nem látszott rajta abból az aggódásból, amelyet csupán néhány perce osztott meg Pitonnal. Majd egy kicsit összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Minden rendben, Harry?

– Persze. Ez remek – felelte Harry, és igyekezett felidézni valamennyit azokból az érzelmekből, amelyeket a konyhában érzett. Most sokkal kevésbé tűnt lényegesnek, hogy elmenjen a hoppanálás vizsgára, mint reggelinél.

* * *

Harry egy szót sem szólt a barátainak a kihallgatott beszélgetésről, és a következő pár nap csodálatosan telt. Még Piton is kedvesebb volt, mint általában, vagy talán csak azért tűnt úgy, mert Harry nem igazán tudott haragudni a tanárára, amikor tudta, hogy az mennyire őszintén aggódik a jóléte miatt, még ha ezt Pitonnak soha nem is sikerült kimutatnia. Harry persze nem hozhatta fel ezt a témát, így gondolatban beletörődően hozzáírta ahhoz a listához, amelyen azok a dolgok szerepeltek, melyeket nem vitathat meg a férfival.

A születésnapja előtti este boldogabban bújt ágyba, mint amilyen boldognak valaha is érezte magát ezen a napon. Vele voltak a barátai, és egy nagyszerű napot fognak eltölteni Londonban. Ez lesz az eddigi legjobb születésnapja.

Amikor elaludt, nem arról álmodott, hogy halálfalókkal harcol, mint általában. Ehelyett a Roxfortról álmodott, és a jó dolgokról, amiket ott átélt: kviddicsről, a tóparton töltött napsütötte délutánokról, és a klubhelyiségben ropogó tűz mellett töltött estékről. Álmában az összes barátja ott volt, és még Dobby is felbukkant, hogy elmondja, mennyire hálás, amiért szabad lehet, majd nagyon magas hangon felnevetett.

Harry felriadt a sötétben, és ahogy félálomban még a fülében csengett a házimanó nevetése, félig-meddig azt hitte, hogy majd megpillantja Dobbyt az ágya mellett. De Ron csendes horkolása emlékeztette arra, hogy csak álmodott. Elégedetten felsóhajtott, majd a másik oldalára fordult, és hamarosan ismét álomba szenderült.


	4. Hoppanálás vizsga

**4. fejezet: Hoppanálás vizsga**

Mordon belökte a rozoga fakaput, és felbicegett a holdfényben úszó ösvényen a kicsi, roskatag házig. Mágikus szeme ide-oda forgott, felmérve a gyomoktól burjánzó kertet és a hámló vakolatot. Nagyon késő volt, de amikor hallotta, hogy befut egy hívás, miszerint valami galiba történt ezen az elhagyatott kúrián, nem tudta kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy a saját szemével is lássa. Két fiatal, épp csak végzett auror várt rá a bejárati ajtó előtt.

– Blakely, Danforth, mi a helyzet?

– Ezúttal kettő – felelte Blakely. – Úgy tűnik, egymást ölték meg. Nagy balhé lehetett, véres felfordulás van odabent, és a véreset komolyan mondom...

Mordon szemöldökráncolva lépett be az ajtón. Blakely nem túlzott; a nappali romokban hevert, és az összetört bútorok, a fal mind össze volt fröcskölve vérrel. Két méretes tárgy hevert a földön lepedővel letakarva. Mordon odalépett a közelebbihez, és felemelte a lepedőt. A holttest szinte felismerhetetlen volt. Az, hogy a számtalan sérülése ellenére képes volt addig életben maradni, hogy megölje a társát, fanatikus – vagy talán inkább esztelen – eltökéltségre vallott.

Mordon visszaejtette a lepedőt, és odébblépett, hogy megvizsgálja a másik holttestet, amely legalább olyan megviselt volt, mint az előző. Aztán az aurorokhoz fordult, akik türelmesen várakoztak az ajtóban.

– Elképzelés?

– Egyik férfi sem lakott itt, tehát úgy gondoljuk, hogy találkozójuk volt valami miatt. Mindketten halálfalók voltak, szóval valószínűleg valami rosszban sántikáltak, és ezért választottak ilyen elszigetelt helyet. A legközelebbi szomszéd fél mérföldre van. Nem sokkal az érkezésük után összevitatkoztak, és ez lett az eredmény.

– Ki talált rájuk?

– Egy mugli, aki a barátaival tartott haza egy buliból, meghallotta a felfordulást, és meglátta az átkok villanásait, ezért kihívta a mugli rendőrséget. Természetesen mi azóta figyeljük a kommunikációs csatornáikat, amióta a halálfalók újra aktívvá váltak, és szerencsére mi értünk ide elsőnek. Néhány összezavaró bűbájjal pedig elintéztük a rendőröket.

– Biztosak benne, hogy senki másnak nem volt köze az ügyhöz?

Blakely és Danforth bizonytalanul egymásra pillantottak.

– Nincs ilyesmire utaló jel – mondta Danforth. – Senki mást nem láttak.

– Valójában nem is igazán voltak szemtanúk, akik bárkit is láthattak volna, vagy tévedek? – kérdezte Mordon, és a fiatal aurorok kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdtek.

– Nos, nem – bökte ki végül Blakely. – De ellenőriztük a pálcáikat, és az összes átok arra utalt, hogy ez egy hirtelen támadt, dühös küzdelem volt. Az egyik fickó, Reeves megfulladt, miután egy különösen alattomos átok összezúzta a gégéjét. A másik fickó, Crandall nem sokkal azután halt meg belső vérzés miatt. Úgy tűnt, a kelleténél eggyel több Reducto átkot kapott.

Mordon homlokán megsokasodtak a ráncok, és ajka komor, dühös vonássá húzódott. Lehajolt, és lerántotta a lepedőt a közelebbi holttestről.

– Tudják maguk, micsoda erőfeszítést igényel ilyen állapotban tovább harcolni? – kérdezte a két fiatalembert, akik kissé elsápadtak. – Vagy annyira zavarodottnak kell lenni – mondjuk egy bájitaltól –, hogy az ember nem is érzékeli az őt érő átkok hatását, vagy Imperius átok alatt kell állni. – Blakely kezébe nyomta a véres lepedőt. – Magukra bízom, hogy eldöntsék, itt melyikről volt szó.

Mordon kilépett a házból, otthagyva a két döbbent aurort, és lassan visszafelé bicegett a kapuhoz. Ez öt hét alatt öt titokzatos körülmények között elhunyt halálfalót jelentett, és Mordon azon töprengett, vajon felettesei a Minisztériumban meddig szándékoznak még szemet hunyni a gyilkosságok ténye felett.

Természetesen ez nem volt nyilvánvaló. A tettes nagyon okos volt, és vigyázott, hogy semmiféle nyomot ne hagyjon maga után. A közvetett bizonyítékok azonban egyértelműek voltak, és Mordon biztos volt benne, hogy ha némi erőfeszítést fektetnének abba, hogy elkapják ezt a mániákust, hamar nyomra bukkannának. Az igazi gond az volt, hogy senki nem akart vele foglalkozni; hiszen halálfalókról volt szó, és csupán a saját fegyverüket fordították ellenük.

Mordon tisztában volt ezzel; nem volt naiv. De ugyanakkor úgy gondolta, hogy ha az igazság nem vonatkozik mindenkire, akkor nem szolgál senkit. Még egy gyilkosnak is joga van ahhoz, hogy ne gyilkolják meg.

Amikor a kapuhoz ért és visszapillantott a házra, arcán undor és komor eltökéltség ült. Ha senki más nem törődik vele, akkor neki magának kell elfognia a gyilkost. Még egyszer felmordult, majd kilökte a kaput, és eltűnt.

* * *

– Szeretne Harry Potter még egy kis tejszínes epret? – kérdezte Dobby reménykedve.

– Dobby, ha még egy falatot eszem, rosszul leszek – mondta Harry. – De igazán remek volt! – tette hozzá sietősen, amikor Dobby füle elkezdett szomorúan lekonyulni. – Komolyan, még saját magadon is túltettél.

Ez így is volt: a reggelizőasztalon több étel volt, mint amennyit Harry valaha meg bírt volna enni, és még Ronnak is alig sikerült észrevehető pusztítást végezni. Dobby boldogan elmosolyodott, és megfordult, hogy hozzon még teát, miközben Harry eltolta magától a tányérját, és elégedetten felsóhajtott. Ekkor Remus megköszörülte a torkát, és egy kis csomagot tolt az asztalon Harry felé.

– Boldog születésnapot, Harry.

– Remus, már amúgy is elviszel ma minket Londonba. Nem kellett volna venned nekem semmit – mosolygott hálásan Harry.

– Ez valami praktikus dolog, és gondoltam, még jól jöhet.

Amikor Harry letépte a csomagolást, egy apró, sima felszínű, sötét, fémesen csillogó kő hullott a tenyerébe. Feltartotta, és figyelte, ahogy a fény ide-oda táncol a felszínén.

– Nagyon szép. Mi ez?

– Egy átok-detektor. Vibrálni kezd, ha elátkozott tárgy kerül a közelébe.

– Apának is van egy ilyen – jegyezte meg Ron, miközben lenyelt egy adag krumplit. – Azt mondja, jól jön, amikor mugli tárgyakkal való visszaélési ügyeket vizsgál. A legtöbb dolgon, amivel találkozik, csak valami egyszerű bűbáj vagy rontás van, de nagyritkán belefut egy-egy komolyan megátkozott darabba, és ez mindig figyelmezteti.

– Az aurorok is mind hordanak maguknál ilyet – tette hozzá Remus. – És mivel úgy tervezed, hogy auror leszel, gondoltam, értékelni fogod.

– Köszönöm Remus, nagyon örülök neki. – Harry lelkesen vizsgálgatta a követ. Izgatottá tette a tény, hogy van valamije, ami esetleg a segítségére lehet jövendő aurorkarrierjében. Reggeli előtt Ginny már odaadta neki a _Sötét varázslók üldözői: Az aurorszolgálat története _című könyvet. Csaknem ezer oldalas volt, de Harry már alig várta, hogy belekezdhessen, és titokban el volt ragadtatva, hogy éppen Ginny vette meg neki.

Persze ezt nem mondta, de Ginny ajándéka sokkal jobban tetszett neki, mint Hermionéé, akitől egy amúgy nagyszerű könyvet kapott a romániai sárkányrezervátumról. Lélegzetelállító fényképek voltak benne a meredek sziklaszirteken gubbasztó és a ködös völgyek felett elsuhanó sárkányokról. Az aurorokról szóló könyv még annál a sárkányfognál is jobban tetszett neki, amit Rontól kapott, és ami egy láncon a nyakában lógott.

Harry a zsebébe dugta az átok-detektort, amikor meglátta, hogy Hedvig repül be az ablakon. Egy terjedelmes csomagot cipelt, amelyet lehelyezett Harry elé a konyhaasztalra, majd a székének a háttámlájára reppent, és kedveskedve a fülébe csípett.

– Szia kislány – simogatta meg Harry a baglyot, és odanyújtott neki egy darabka véres hurkát, majd közelebb húzta a csomagot.

– Kitől jött? – kérdezte Hermione.

– A nagynénémtől és a nagybátyámtól – válaszolta Harry meglepetten, ahogy elolvasta a feladó címét a sima barna csomagoláson. – De a legnagyobb dolog, amit valaha kaptam tőlük, egy fogpiszkáló és egy koszos zokni volt.

– Lehet, hogy ez rengeteg koszos zokni – találgatta Ron.

– Nem lennék meglepve – felelte Harry.

– Nos, gyerünk, nyisd ki – sürgette Ginny, Harry ugyanis továbbra is csak bámulta a csomagot. – Bármi is az, legalább nevethetünk rajta egy jót.

– Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van. – Amikor Harry letépte a papírt a csomagról, egy régi, ütött-kopott kartondoboz bukkant elő, melyre egy papírdarabot ragasztottak.

_Beleegyeztünk, hogy ezt őrizzük, amíg nálunk laksz. Most, hogy tizenhét éves lettél, hála az égnek megszabadultunk tőled, és ettől is. Nem akartuk kidobni, mivel úgy gondoltuk, hogy esetleg valami _furcsaság_ van benne, és nem lenne biztonságos._

_Vernon és Petunia Dursley_

_Ui.: Soha többet ne keress minket. Azt mondtuk Marge-nak és a szomszédoknak, hogy meghaltál. _

Harry a cetlire meredt, és érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Nem mintha valami jobbra számított volna a nagynénjétől és a nagybátyjától, de mégis zavarba ejtő volt, hogy egyedüli élő rokonai ilyen durván elutasították. Kíváncsisága azonban hamarosan felülkerekedett a kényelmetlenségén. Miért kérhette őket valaki arra, hogy tizenhat éven át őrizzék ezt a dobozt, és miféle „furcsaság" lehet benne? Dursleyék bizonyára úgy gondolták, hogy valami mágikus. Izgatottság suhant át rajta, miközben levette a doboz tetejét, melyet azon nyomban enyhe csalódottság váltott fel.

A dobozban nem voltak piszkos zoknik, és semmi egyéb szörnyűség, amit Harry elképzelt, de úgy tűnt, mágikus dolgok sem. Ehelyett közönséges emléktárgyaknak kinéző dolgokat tartalmazott. Volt egy tucatnyi takarosan összekötözött levélcsomag, néhány oklevélnek látszó papír, szétszóródott csecsebecsék és jó pár kósza fénykép.

Harry kézbe vette a fényképeket, amelyek közönséges mugli képek voltak. Az elsőn egy férfi és egy nő volt, akiket Harry nem ismert, és két kislányt tartottak az ölükben. Az idősebbik szőke volt, és olyan öt éves lehetett, a fiatalabbik, vörös fürtös pedig nem lehetett több kettőnél. A következő képen feltételezhetőleg ugyanez a két lány volt iskolai egyenruhában, és egy szerény házikó előtt álltak. Ezután ismét egy olyan kép következett, amely az egész családot ábrázolta. A szülők észrevehetően idősebbek voltak, mint az első képen, és a nagyobbik lányuk olyan tizennégy évesnek tűnt.

Harry megdöbbenten ismerte fel. Petunia nénikéje volt. A vékony ajkakat, megvető arckifejezést nem lehetett eltéveszteni. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a másik lány az édesanyja, Lily. Harry a hosszú, vörös hajú, mosolygó kislányra meredt. Épp olyan boldognak látszott, mint amilyen mogorvának a nővére.

A nagyszülei, hiszen ezek után bizonyára ők lehettek, szintén boldognak tűntek, de Harry szerint kissé idegesnek is. Egy vasútállomáson álltak; a háttérben látszódott a vonat, és felette a vágányszám: 9. Harry pislogott egyet, és a szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni, amikor rájött, hol készülhetett a kép. A Kings Cross pályaudvaron voltak, és Harry ezer galleont tett volna rá, hogy a mögöttük lévő korlát a bejárat a 9 és ¾-ik vágányra.

Harry a barátaira nézett, akik mind várakozóan figyelték.

– Ezek az édesanyám holmijai. Biztosan akkor küldték el a nagynénémnek, amikor… amikor meghalt. – Harry odaadta képeket Remusnak.

– Egek – jegyezte meg halkan Remus – már el is felejtettem, hogy anyád egyszer ilyen fiatal volt.

– Rendben. Az embereink készenlétben állnak, ha esetleg valami gond történne – jelentette be kurtán Mordon, miközben homlokráncolva bebicegett a szobába. – Lupin, kész vagy? Mindenkire követésgátló bűbájt kell szórnunk, mielőtt elindulunk.

– Igen, azt hiszem, kész vagyunk – adta vissza Remus a fényképeket Harrynek, aki betette őket az öreg dobozba, arra pedig visszatette a tetejét, miközben mindenki eltakarította a reggelije maradékát. Végül némi széktologatás után mindannyian a bejárati csarnokba vonultak.

Harry biztonságba helyezte az anyja dobozát a kabátos szekrény polcán, majd csatlakozott a barátaihoz, akik már mind megkapták a követésgátló bűbájukat a felnőttek valamelyikétől. Tonks Harryhez lépett, és elmormolta a varázsigét, majd rákacsintott.

– Most már maga Dumbledore sem tudna megtalálni.

Harry elmosolyodott, és kritikus szemmel nézett végig a csapaton. Szokatlan kirándulásnak ígérkezett, ugyanis úgy tervezték, hogy a nap legnagyobb részét a mugli Londonban töltik, és ennek megfelelően mindenki mugli ruhába öltözött. Tonks koptatott farmert vett fel, edzőcipőt, és egy rikító narancssárga felsőt, ami nem igazán ment a hajához. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ő teljesen jól be fog olvadni. Remus elég jelentéktelenül öltözött: farmert, egy hosszúujjú barna inget és sötétkék pulóvert viselt. Senki nem fogja kétszer megnézni.

Mordon már egészen más tészta volt. Hosszú viharkabát és keménykalap volt rajta, de Harry tudta, hogy hiába öltözött muglinak, aligha fog beleilleni a londoni utcaképbe. Harry őszintén remélte, hogy az öreg auror majd leginkább a csapattól kicsit távolabb cirkál.

Már csak Piton volt hátra, aki még nem érkezett meg, és akitől Harry még jobban tartott, mint Mordontól. Piton tiszteletet parancsoló megjelenése mindig magára vonzotta a tekinteteket, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy iszonyatosan ki fog lógni a muglik közül. Szemöldökráncolva és türelmetlenül nézett fel a lépcsőn. Most jött rá, hogy egész reggel nem látta Pitont. A férfi nem jött le reggelizni, kétségtelenül azért, hogy ne kelljen tudomást vennie Harry születésnapjáról, és a fiú azon gondolkozott, hogy Piton esetleg nem vette észre, hogy elszaladt az idő. A többiek felé fordult, és éppen fel akarta vetni, hogy valakinek fel kellene menni a bájitaltan tanárért, amikor Piton ismerős, ingerült hangja fojtotta bele a szót.

– Nem vagytok még készen? – Piton még a szokottnál is rosszkedvűbbnek tűnt, miközben lefelé lépdelt a lépcsőn, és az arckifejezése pont olyan savanyú volt, mint a hangja. Harrynek azonban ez alig tűnt fel, csak meredt tátott szájjal a férfira. Piton a többiekhez hasonlóan mugli ruhát viselt: vékony fekete garbót, fekete nadrágot és csizmát, valamint sötétszürke dzsekit. Haját összefogta a tarkóján, és ez kemény arcvonásait még szigorúbbá tette. De ami igazán megdöbbentette Harryt, az volt, hogy Piton… olyan normálisnak tűnt.

Ahhoz képest, hogy olyan ember volt, akiről Harry nem tudta elképzelni, hogy muglinak álcázza magát, meggyőzőbben csinálta, mint a legtöbb felnőtt varázsló, akiket Harry ismert. Nem a ruháján múlt, hanem a viselkedésén. Harry úgy találta, hogy a legtöbb varázsló hiába vesz fel tökéletes mugli ruhákat, akkor is van körülöttük valami merev, zavart légkör. Mint amikor valaki először visel szmokingot, és azon gondolkozik, hogy jól áll-e rajta. Piton azonban épp ellenkezőleg, úgy mozgott, mintha nap mint nap mugli ruhákban járna. Kezét a nadrágja zsebébe dugva megállt, és bár türelmetlennek és bosszúsnak nézett ki, mégis teljesen természetesen viselkedett.

– Valami baj van, Potter? – kérdezte.

Harry felriadt, és elkésve vette észre, hogy meglehetősen udvariatlanul bámulja Pitont. Kissé elvörösödött.

– Nem uram, természetesen nem.

– Akkor menjünk, essünk túl rajta.

– Hátrább az agarakkal, Piton – mordult fel Mordon. – Biztos akarok benne lenni, hogy egyikünket sem tudnak követni. – Az öreg auror sorban mindegyikükhöz odament, elmormolt egy varázsigét, majd továbblépett.

– Azt hiszem tudom, hogyan kell kivetni egy követésgátló bűbájt – szűrte át Piton összeszorított fogai között, amikor Mordon mellé ért.

– Biztos vagyok benne, de azért mindenesetre ellenőrizni fogom.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mintha tiltakozni akarna, de bármi is volt a nyelve hegyén, végül lenyelte. Nyilvánvalóan belátta, hogy gyorsabban végeznek, ha enged Mordonnak, mint ha vitatkozik vele.

Amikor Mordon megnyugodott, hogy egyiküket sem tudják követni a halálfalók, beszélni kezdett.

– Amíg Londonban vagyunk, senki nem varázsolhat. Nem akarjuk felfedni magunkat.

– Nem fogunk a muglik előtt varázsolni, Mordon – sóhajtott fel Tonks.

– Én nem a muglik miatt aggódom. A muglik közötti elszigetelt mágiahasználatot könnyen észreveheti bárki, aki odafigyel, és most Tudjukkire gondolok.

Mordon szigorúan összevont szemöldökkel meredt Harryre.

– És amíg az Abszol úton vagyunk, kerüljük a feltűnést, amennyire csak lehet. Nincs kirakatnézegetés, vagy fecsegés a barátokkal az utcán, Potter.

– Rendben – bólintott Harry, és próbált megfontoltnak látszani, nem pedig türelmetlenül fészkelődni.

– És mindenek előtt ne felejtsétek el, hogy ha csapdába esnénk, azonnal hoppanáljatok vissza ide – mondta Mordon, és nyomatékosításképpen megbökte Harry mellkasát. – Megértetted, Potter? Ne várj senki másra!

– Ez felesleges figyelmeztetésnek tűnik, mert ha így haladunk, sosem fogja elhagyni a házat – gúnyolódott Piton szemmel láthatóan türelmét vesztve. – Amúgy is hiábavalóan jártatja a száját. Potter nem az a fajta, aki megfogadja a tanácsokat, ahhoz túlságosan bízik magában.

Harry és Mordon is dühösen meredt Pitonra, de Remus közbelépett, még mielőtt veszekedés bontakozhatott volna ki.

– Azt hiszem, mindannyian megértettük az eligazítást. Ha ki szeretnénk jutni az Abszol útról, mielőtt a tömeg elkezd ebédhez gyűlni, jobb lenne, ha indulnánk.

Az ajtóhoz vezette Harryt, Ront, Hermionét és Ginnyt, Tonks pedig szorosan a nyomukban haladt. Piton és Mordon vetettek még egymásra egy-egy utálkozó pillantást, majd követték a többieket.

Gyönyörű idő volt, és miután olyan hosszú ideje élt bezárva az öreg Black-rezidencián, Harrynek már attól jobb kedve lett, hogy kitették a lábukat a szabadba. Nem vett tudomást a csiklandozó érzésről a tarkóján, és ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy hátrapillantson, bár szinte érezte, hogy Piton és Mordon is őt figyeli.

Elsétáltak a legközelebbi metróállomásig, majd beszálltak egy kocsiba, amely elviszi őket a Foltozott Üsthöz. Mordon elsuttogott utasításai szerint szétszóródtak, hogy ne legyenek túl feltűnőek. Miközben a szerelvény elindult az állomásról, Harry és barátai a kocsi közepén találtak helyet. Remus és Tonks pár méternyire tőlük ültek egymás kezét fogva, és csendesen beszélgettek. A társaság többi tagjáról tudomást sem vettek, de Harry észrevette, hogy tekintetük feltűnés nélkül pásztázza a tömeget bármi veszélyre utaló jelet keresve.

Mordon a kocsi elejében vetette le magát egy ülésre, és szemébe húzott kalapjával teljesen úgy nézett ki, mintha London legszakadtabb lakóinak egyike lenne. Úgy tűnt, mintha a vonat rázkódása álomba ringatta volna, de Harry tudta, hogy ez csak álca. Mordon kétségtelenül teljesen éber, és mágikus szeme fáradhatatlanul valamiféle fenyegetés után kutat. Piton a kocsi végében volt. Felszállás előtt megvette a _The Times_ aznapi számát, és most az újságba temetkezett, mint egy unott ingázó, aki elfeledkezett a környezetéről. De minden alkalommal, amikor a vonat megállt, felpillantott, hogy ellenőrizze az állomást, egyetlen mozdulattal végigpásztázva az összes felszállót.

Bármennyire is csodálatra méltó volt a felnőttek diszkrét viselkedése, Harry úgy találta, hogy valószínűleg semmi értelme, tekintve, hogy Ron és Ginny is velük volt. A két Weasley tágra nyílt szemekkel csodálkozott rá a környezetére, és egyfolytában teljességgel oda nem illő megjegyzéseket tettek, ami már kezdte magára vonni a többi utas figyelmét.

– Szóval ez mind eklektromossággal működik? – kérdezte Ron, mire a jobbján ülő nő hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá.

A másik oldalán ülő Hermione oldalba bökte, és sürgetően suttogta:

– Igen, Ron, de most maradj csendben, jó?

Ron megbántottnak tűnt, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Ginny megköszörülte a torkát, és témát váltott.

– Úgy tűnik, mintha a Csúzliknak megint jó évük lenne. Ebben az évadban új fogójuk van.

– Timmons! – jegyezte meg Ron lelkesen. – Remek játékos! Gyors, agilis. Ötvenhárom százalékos az elkapási indexe. Nem a liga legjobbja, de sokkal jobb, mint bármelyik előző fogójuk.

– De ha a csapat többi része rosszul játszik, mennyit segít, hogy jó a fogójuk?

– Azt mondod, hogy a Csúzlik nem játszanak jól? – kérdezte Ron megbántottan.

– Nem, dehogyis!

Harry közbeszólt, hogy próbálja elfedni Hermione elszólását.

– A fogók meglehetősen függetlenek a csapat többi részétől.

– Bill tavaly látta Timmonst a Walesi Amatőröknél repülni, és azt mondja, tud egy-két olyan trükköt a seprűjével, amit nem is képzelne az ember.

Hermione ismét Ron bordái közé vágta a könyökét, de már túl késő volt. Már többen nyíltan bámulták őket, és az a szegény nő, aki Ron mellett ült, láthatóan arra gyanakodott, hogy valami tiltott dolgot tárgyalnak meg kódolt nyelven. Ron halványan a lányra mosolygott, de ez nem segített. Hermione olyan helytelenítő tekintetet vetett rá, amely McGalagony professzort juttatta Harry eszébe, majd másfelé nézett.

Harry és barátai megsemmisült csendbe süllyedtek, miközben a vonat megállt, néhányan leszálltak, és további utasok áramlottak be a kocsiba. Amikor a vonat ismét elindult, Harry körülnézett, és valami hétköznapi dolgot keresett, amiről beszélgethetnének. Azonban ehelyett egy fiatalember vonta magára a figyelmét, aki éppen akkor ült le Pitonnal szemben, és előrehajolt, hogy megszólítsa a varázslót.

– Megnézte már a futball eredményeket? – kérdezte a srác, és a Piton ölében heverő újság felé biccentett.

Harry megdermedt. Pont az hiányzik, hogy Piton valami sértő megjegyzést tegyen, amiért a srác meg merte szólítani. De Harry megkönnyebbülésére Piton egyszerűen felpillantott, fürgén kihúzta az újságból a sportoldalakat, és odaadta a fiatalembernek, majd visszatért a saját olvasnivalójához. Harry megnyugodva fordult vissza Ronhoz, aki láthatóan unatkozni kezdett, és kissé túl hangosan kérdezte meg Hermionétól, hogy hogyan tudtak a muglik ilyen hosszú földalatti alagutakat ásni varázslat nélkül.

– Majd veszek neked róla egy könyvet – felelte Hermione zavartan, és nem nézett Ronra. Harry követte a tekintetét, mert kíváncsi volt, hogy mi ragadta meg a lány figyelmét és észrevette, hogy Pitont nézi.

Harry a lány felé hajolt.

– Mi a baj?

Még mielőtt Hermione válaszolhatott volna, Remus és Tonks felállt. A vonat éppen újabb állomásra érkezett, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy le kell szállniuk.

Amikor a vonat megállt, Harry és Hermione kihúzták Ginnyt és Ront a kocsiból, és áttörték magukat a zsúfolt állomáson, hogy feljussanak az utcára.

Egy pillanattal később megjelent Remus és Tonks is, és odaintettek nekik, hogy kövessék őket, anélkül, hogy megvárták volna Pitont és Mordont. Nem voltak messze a Foltozott Üsttől, és hamarosan meg is érkeztek a fogadóba. Remus és Tonks gyorsan átterelte őket az Abszol útra.

Mordon már várt rájuk.

– Akkor hát minden világos. Én megyek elöl, és figyelek. –Azzal az öreg auror előresietett az utcán.

A többiek egy kicsit lassabban követték, de ez a tempó még mindig túl gyors volt Harrynek. Kicsit lelassított, hogy vessen egy pillantást az egyik kirakatra, de Remus a vállára tette a kezét.

– Ne felejtsd el, csak a hoppanálás vizsgád miatt vagyunk itt.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Mordontól is ugyanezt a figyelmeztetést hallotta a házban. Akkor nem vette komolyan Mordon szavait; az öreg auror javíthatatlanul túlbiztosított mindent. De Remustól hallani ugyanezeket a szavakat teljesen más volt.

– Mi a helyzet Freddel és George-dzsal? – kérdezte Harry. – Nem ugorhatnánk be legalább az ő boltjukba?

Remus bocsánatkérően mosolygott.

– Attól tartok, ma nem.

– De miért?

Remus habozott, és Tonks szólalt meg helyette.

– Remus, egyszerűen csak mondd el neki őszintén, rendben? Joga van tudni.

– Mit van jogom tudni? – kérdezte Harry számonkérően, és megtorpant az utcán, miközben dühösen meredt Remusra.

Remus felsóhajtott.

– Egyszerűen csak arról van szó, hogy a Minisztérium mostanában különösen óvatos. Ez minden.

– A Minisztérium? Mi köze a Minisztériumnak ahhoz, hogy meglátogatjuk-e Fredet és George-ot? – kérdezte Ginny.

– A Minisztérium nem akar még egy olyan támadást, mint a roxmortsi – vallotta be Tonks.

Harry Tonksról Remusra nézett, próbálta megemészteni a szavakat, és érezte, ahogy elönti a harag.

– Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy amiatt nem mehettem ki egész nyáron, mert a Minisztérium még egy halálfaló-támadástól tart?

– Összefoglalva igen – mondta Remus. Roxmortsban katasztrófa is történhetett volna, és a mágiaügyi miniszter megkérte Dumbledore-t, hogy gondoskodjon róla, hogy legközelebb nem nyújtasz olyan csábító célpontot – vagy legalábbis nem varázslók által olyan sűrűn lakott helyen. Ezért nem maradhatunk itt.

– De a Minisztérium nem írhatja elő, hogy Harry hová mehet – vágott közbe Hermione felháborodottan. – Ez nem lehet törvényes!

– Háború van, Hermione – felelte Tonks szomorúan. – A Minisztérium nem feltétlenül teheti azt, amit helyesnek tart.

Ismét útnak eredtek. Harry csendben sétált, és fájóan nehezedtek rá Remus szavai. Ha a Minisztérium korlátozhatja, hogy hová mehet, mi fog történni, ha Voldemort még nagyobb erőre tesz szert? Kiközösítik a varázslótársadalomból? Vajon a Minisztérium akár be is zárná biztonsági intézkedésként? Harry azon kapta magát, hogy figyeli a mellette elhaladó emberek arcát, és retteg, hogy valaki ráismer, és riadót fúj. _Itt van Harry Potter! Fussatok, ha kedves az életetek!_

Nyomasztó gondolatait Ginny szakította félbe, aki megfogta a kezét, biztatóan megsimogatta, és cinkosan rámosolygott.

– Akkor azt hiszem, ezentúl bárhová mész, magaddal kell vinned az édesapád láthatatlanná tevő köpönyegét, vagy némi százfűlé főzetet.

Harry az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Nagyszerű.

– Vagy egyszerűen el kellene tűnnünk valami csendes és néptelen helyre – suttogta Ginny, és jelentőségteljes pillantással ismét megszorította Harry kezét.

– Ez jó ötlet – suttogta vissza Harry kicsit jókedvűbben. Végtére is csakugyan szüksége van arra, hogy a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatnál vagy a Kviddics a javából üzletében töltse az idejét, amikor Ginnyvel is lehet? Egy egész világ volt az Abszol úton és Roxmortson túl. Adott egy puszit Ginny arcára, és elmosolyodott.

– Köszönöm.

A Hoppanálás Szabályozási, Vizsgáztató és Jogosítványkiadó Osztály a főúton volt a Gringotts után. Harry és társai egy jellegtelen, szűkös helyiségbe léptek be, ahol néhány ütött-kopott szék állt a fal mellett, az ajtóval szemben pedig egy pult volt. A pult mögött egy fiatal nő állt, és olyan udvariasan automatikus stílusban beszélt, mint akinek a munkája abból áll, hogy nap nap után elismétli ugyanazokat a mondatokat.

– Hoppanálás vizsgára jöttek?

– Mi hárman igen – lépett elő Hermione, és rámutatott Harryre és Ronra.

– Remek. Arra tessék. – A nő udvariasan mosolygott, és a pult melletti ajtó felé intett.

Harry, Ron és Hermione elköszöntek a többiektől, majd kinyitották az ajtót, és beléptek egy, az előzőnél jóval nagyobb terembe. Valójában olyannyira tágas volt, hogy Harry biztos volt benne, hogy varázslattal növelték jóval nagyobbra, mint maga az épület, amelyben elhelyezkedett.

Itt volt még egy pult, és az ügyintéző három nyomtatványt és három pennát helyezett eléjük.

– Lennének szívesek kitölteni ezeket?

Harry kézbe vette az előtte lévő nyomtatványt.

_Alulírott kijelentem, hogy törvényesen felmentem a Hoppanálás Szabályozási, Vizsgáztató és Jogosítványkiadó Osztályt mindennemű felelősség alól, amennyiben a vizsga folyamán amputoportálás következtében az alábbi esetek valamelyike történne:_

_1) Feldarabolódás_

_2) Testrészek maradandó elvesztése_

_3) Idegen tárgyak beépülése a testbe_

_4) Halál_

Harry nyelt egyet, de alákanyarította nevét a megadott vonalra. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a legközelebbi hozzátartozója iránt érdeklődő sort, és visszaadta a nyomtatványt a lánynak, akinek tágra nyílt a szeme, amikor elolvasta Harry nevét a jelentkezési lapon.

Reflexszerűen Harry homlokára pillantott, majd elpirult, és félénken elmosolyodott.

– Mr Peregrine azonnal itt lesz, hogy levezesse a vizsgájukat, Mr Potter.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott udvariasan Harry is, miközben a lány elfordult.

Harry visszafordult, hogy szemügyre vegye a szobát, és oldalba bökte Ront.

– Készen álltok?

– Természetesen – felelte Hermione tökéletes önbizalommal.

Ron határozottan bólintott.

– Charlie tanított, és ahhoz képest, hogy micsoda meló azokat a sárkányokat kicselezni Romániában, ez habostorta.

– Azt majd meglátjuk.

Mindannyian felpattantak, ahogy egy alacsony, kövérkés férfi jelent meg szó szerint a puszta levegőből.

– Jó reggelt, Mr Peregrine vagyok. – Sorban kezet rázott mindhárom döbbent tinédzserrel, és még épp csak elengedte Ron kezét, amikor eltűnt, és abban a pillanatban megjelent közvetlen mögöttük. Harry, Ron és Hermione ismét döbbenten pördültek meg.

– Potter, Weasley és Granger – mondta az alacsony férfi, miközben felvette a pultról a jelentkezési lapjaikat, és gondosan átolvasta őket. – Mr Potter, nincsenek élő rokonai?

– Öö, nincsenek, uram.

– Bárki, akit szeretne, ha értesítenénk, amennyiben komolyabb baleset történik?

– A barátaim kint vannak a váróban.

A férfi megjelölte Harry jelentkezési lapját, és ismét eltűnt.

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– Fura figura. Áááá! – Ron arrébbugrott, ahogy Peregrine megjelent a könyökénél. – Abbahagyná ezt?

Úgy tűnt, Peregrine nem zavartatja magát Ron reakciója láttán.

– A hoppanálás a közlekedés leghatékonyabb módja, Mr Weasley. Minden boszorkányt és varázslót kötelezni kellene, hogy kitanulja minden csínját-bínját. Én évek óta sehová nem mentem gyalog. – Tekintve a férfi testalkatát, Harry ezt el is tudta hinni.

– Potter, magával kezdjük a vizsgát. Kövessen.

Azzal immár kiszámítható módon Peregrine ismét eltűnt. Harry körbenézett, hogy merre lehet.

– Itt vagyok, Mr Potter – szólalt meg Peregrine a terem másik végéből. Harry megfordult, és elindult felé.

– Nem, nem, nem! – szidta össze Peregrine, és integetett, hogy menjen vissza. – Mit csinál? Hoppanálnia kell.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, megpördült, és hirtelen ott termett Peregrine mellett. Elégedetten elvigyorodott, de a férfi nem úgy tűnt, mint akire ez nagy hatást tett.

– Újra! – mondta Peregrine. – Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, maguk is. Akár egyszerre is elintézhetjük mindhármukat. Kövessék Pottert. – Azzal ismét eltűnt, hogy megint megjelenjen a terem másik végében, és elkezdődött a legkülönösebb fogócska, amit Harry valaha látott.

Peregrine össze-vissza hoppanált a teremben, alig maradt veszteg annyi ideig, hogy Harry utolérhesse, nem is szólva Ronról és Hermionéról, akik Harryt követték. Mindeközben Peregrine folyamatosan bátorította és kritizálta őket.

– Ez az… Most gyorsabban, ennek teljesen ösztönösnek kellene lennie… Nagyon jó… Ne olyan közel. Nem lenne jó, ha összekeverednének a testrészeik, mert ugyanazon a helyen érnek földet.

Mire Peregrine végül megállt, Harrynek annyira zsongott a feje, hogy a falnak kellett támaszkodnia, és hányingere is volt. Ron és Hermione éppolyan rosszul néztek ki, mint ahogy ő érezte magát, de legalább Peregrine mosolygott.

– Szép munka volt, mindannyiuktól. Gratulálok! Sikeresen teljesítették a hoppanálás vizsgájukat. Miss Finkel a pultnál majd átadja a jogosítványukat.

Peregrine ezúttal véglegesen eltűnt, Harry pedig felállt, és Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt a pult felé támolyogtak. A lány, Miss Finkel együttérzően mosolygott rájuk, és mindegyiküknek átnyújtott egy kártyát, amelyen a fényképük volt, és egy felirat, miszerint immár hoppanálásra jogosultak. Harry farmerja zsebébe dugta a sajátját, majd mindhárman visszamentek a váróba Remushoz, Tonkshoz és Ginnyhez.

– Minden rendben ment? – kérdezte Ginny ragyogó mosollyal.

– Igen – felelte Harry. – De azt hiszem, most szükségem van egy kis sétára.

* * *

Amint elhagyták a Hoppanálás Szabályozási, Vizsgáztató és Jogosítványkiadó Osztályt, Harry megpillantotta Mordont, aki egy sikátorban ácsorgott az út mellett. Alig észrevehetően feléjük biccentett, mielőtt továbbsietett volna, mint korábban is. Harry és barátai kényszeredetten egymásra mosolyogtak, majd elindultak vissza a Foltozott Üstbe.

A rövid séta csodát tett Harryvel. Mire megérkeztek a fogadóba, kitisztult a feje, és elmúlt a hányingere. Piton egy sarokban ült, feltehetően azért, hogy szemmel tartsa a terepet, azonban egy szemvillanással sem mutatta, hogy észrevette volna őket.

– Merre tovább, Harry? – kérdezte Remus, amikor kiértek az utcára.

Harry habozott; tanácstalan volt. Nem ismerte túl jól Londont, és nem volt pontos elképzelése, hogy hová is akar menni.

– Ne aggódj, Harry. Ismerek egy pár jó helyet – javasolta vigyorogva Tonks. – Menjünk.

Tonks mutatta az utat, Harry pedig megnyugodva követte, maguk mögött hagyva a Foltozott Üstöt. Visszatért az a túláradó érzés, ami akkor lett úrrá rajta, amikor kiléptek a Grimmauld térről. Itt nem voltak muglik, akik hallanák a beszélgetésüket, és nem voltak varázslók sem, akik ferde szemmel néznének rá, mintha a puszta jelenléte is felhívás lenne egy halálfaló-támadásra. Itt, London utcáin nem kellett a válla fölött hátrapillantgatnia, és azon aggódnia, vajon ki látja meg. Itt nem a híres Harry Potter volt, csak egy egyszerű tinédzser, aki kiruccant a barátaival, és semmi sem akadályozhatja meg, hogy élvezze a megérdemelt szabadságot.


	5. London

**5. fejezet: London**

Hangos pukkanások sorozata szakította félbe Harry gondolatait. Miután éppen most esett át a hoppanálás vizsgáján, ösztönösen felismerte a hangot, és már nyúlt is a pálcájáért, miközben vagy húsz alak jelent meg, az eltéveszthetetlen fekete talárt és ezüst maszkot viselve. Az összes halálfalónak kezében volt a pálcája, és körbevették Harryt és barátait.

Egy másodpercig senki nem mozdult, s eközben Harry igyekezett felfogni azt a lehetetlen tényt, hogy fényes nappal halálfalók hoppanáltak egy mugli utca közepére. A következő pillanatban azonban két átok csapódott a halálfalók közé – az egyik a háztömb távolabbi csücskétől, a másik az utca túloldaláról érkezett. Két sötét varázsló elvágódott, és kitört a zűrzavar. Több halálfaló megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a váratlan támadással, a többiek viszont elárasztották átkokkal Harryék csapatát.

– _Contego! _– kiáltotta Remus, és négy átoknyaláb foszlott ártalmatlanul semmivé.

Tonks már a támadók felé fordulva védekezett, és Harry is követte példáját. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ron, Hermione és Ginny is buzgón hárítják az átkokat.

– _Spicula! _– kiáltotta Harry, eltökélten, hogy kitör ebből a csapdából, amelybe belerántotta a barátait.

– Csak pajzsokat! – csattant fel Tonks, miközben a célba vett halálfalók könnyedén kivédték a támadását.

Harry homlokráncolva ugyan, de követte az utasítást.

– _Protego! – _üvöltötte, ahogy a következő átok suhant felé. Az visszacsapódott a támadóra, csakúgy, mint egy másik, vele csaknem egyidőben érkező rontás. Harry megroggyant a dupla ostrom alatt, de pajzsbűbája kitartott, egyik támadója pedig az utca túloldaláról érkező átoknak köszönhetően a földre zuhant.

Harry arrafelé pillantott, és észrevette Pitont, amint éppen megcéloz egy másik halálfalót. Harry egyszerre megértette a stratégiájukat. Mivel ellenfeleik létszámbeli fölényben voltak, az volt az egyetlen esélyük, hogy pusztán védekező bűbájokat használnak, melyek egyszerre több átok ellen is hatásosak. Amíg ők védekeznek, Piton és Mordon rejtett leshelyükről egyenként elbánnak a halálfalókkal.

Nem csoda, hogy a két férfit szinte egész nap nem lehetett látni. Nem csupán őrködtek, hanem biztosították is őket. Bárki is követte Harryék csapatát, nem vehette észre, hogy Piton és Mordon is velük voltak, és a halálfalók most megfizettek figyelmetlenségükért.

Sajnos lassan elkezdtek alkalmazkodni a helyzethez. Legalábbis jó páran igyekeztek átvenni áldozataik stratégiáját. Néhányan megpróbáltak úgy helyezkedni, hogy Harry és barátai közéjük és a támadók közé kerüljenek, és mindannyian egyre közelebb húzódtak Harryhez, hogy Piton és Mordon nehezebben tudja célba venni őket.

– Harry, tűnj el innen! – ordította hátra Remus sürgetően.

Harry meglepetten pillantott Remusra. De hiszen ezt a csatát megnyerik. A halálfalók fele már cselekvőképtelen volt, a többiek pedig védelmet keresve egyre összébb és összébb húzódtak, miközben Piton és Mordon átkai továbbra is ritkították a soraikat. Miért akarná Remus, hogy gyáván megfutamodjon?

– Harry, eredj, _most_! – ismételte meg Remus.

Harry összezavarodva és elkeseredetten kivédett még egy átkot, majd megpróbált a Grimmauld tér tizenkettővel szemközt lévő sikátorra összpontosítani. Erősen koncentrált, és mélyeket lélegzett, de ahogy elkezdett pörögni, több halálfaló is felé lendült. Tonks Harry elé ugrott, hogy megvédje a fizikai támadástól, de az egyik férfi áttört mellette, és hátulról megragadta Harryt. A fiú hallotta, hogy Ginny a nevét sikoltja, majd megérezte a hoppanálást kísérő fojtogató szorítást.

Harry és támadója a földre zuhant egy sikátorban, habár nem a Grimmauld tér mellettiben. A férfi karjai még mindig szorosan Harry köré fonódtak, magatehetetlenné téve a fiút. Harry keményen küzdött, hogy kiszabaduljon, de nem tudott kitörni a halálfaló szorításából. Végső elkeseredésében Harry úgy fordította a pálcáját, hogy maga mögé mutasson.

– _Capitulatus__!_

A bűbáj arrébb taszította a halálfalót, Harryt pedig a másik irányba tántorította, ahol nekiütközött egy kukának, ami felborult, és mindenfelé szemét szóródott belőle. Harry gyorsan feltérdelt, és felemelte a pálcáját, miközben a halálfaló elkiáltotta magát:

– _Stupor!_

Harry félreugrott, és egy másik kuka fedezékéből célba vette a támadóját.

– _Spicula!_

A halálfaló kivédte Harry átkát.

– _Reducto!_

A Harry rejtekhelyeként szolgáló kuka felrobbant. Harry odébb gördült, és talpra ugrott.

– _Relashio!_

– _Onis!_

A férfi kivédte Harry első átkát, a második azonban hátrébb taszította. Azonban hamar magához tért.

– _Mobiliquendam!_

A Harry balján lévő kuka a levegőbe emelkedett, és Harry felé száguldott. Harry félrelökte, azonban ez végzetesen elvonta a figyelmét.

– _Capitulatus!_

Harry pálcája kiröppent a kezéből, ő maga pedig a háta mögött lévő téglafalnak csapódott. A szűk sikátorban nem lehetett elfutni, sőt már elrejtőzni sem, mivel az ott lévő kukák vagy felrobbantak, vagy felborultak. A halálfaló elmosolyodott, és felemelte a pálcáját. Harry gondolkodás nélkül a férfira vetette magát, leverte a lábáról, és mindketten elvágódtak. A halálfaló keze az egyik felborult kukának ütközött, pálcája pedig kirepült belőle, és elgurult.

Harry talpra ugrott, a halálfaló szintén, de Harry legnagyobb rémületére a férfi csak vigyorgott.

– Rendben, fiú, lássuk, hogy küzdesz, mint férfi a férfival.

A halálfaló közelebb araszolt Harryhez. Ez a gyerekkorára emlékeztette Harryt, amikor Dudley sarokba szorította valami elhagyott sikátorban, csak ezúttal Harry tudta, hogy ha a férfi elkapja, nem ússza meg néhány zúzódással. Megpróbálta kicselezni ellenfelét, de a férfi számított rá. Elvágta Harry menekülési útvonalát, és ököllel állon vágta.

Harry hátratántorodott, és a falnak ütközött. Vér ízét érezte, miközben ellenfele egyre közelebb ért hozzá. A férfi nagyobb és erősebb volt nála, és nyilvánvalóan nem volt számára idegen az ökölharc. Könnyedén kivédte az ütést, melyet Harry az orrára irányzott, majd megragadta a fiút, és nekicsapta a fejét a téglafalnak, aztán erősen felrántotta a térdét.

Harry felnyögött fájdalmában, és a földre zuhant. Még mielőtt magához térhetett volna, erős rúgás érte az oldalán, és éles fájdalom futott végig a gerince mellett. A következő rúgás a fejét érte, és Harry összerogyott. Arccal lefelé, épp csak eszméleténél hevert a sikátorban. A halálfaló azonban még nem végzett. Harry érezte, hogy durva kezek gördítik a hátára, majd a férfi lovaglóülésben ráült.

Harry felordított, ahogy ellenfele súlya sérült bordáira nehezedett, s a fájdalom tőrként járta át. Próbált küzdeni, de a férfi legalább húsz kilóval nehezebb volt nála, és így Harry reménytelenül a földhöz volt szegezve. Majd egy hatalmas, húsos kéz szorult össze a torka körül, és egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen lélegezni. Harry eszeveszetten küzdött, miközben egyre jobban eluralkodott rajta a pánik, de bármilyen kétségbeesetten próbálkozott is, képtelen volt megmozdítani a torka köré fonódó kezet. A halálfaló rosszindulatúan rákacsintott.

– Ne aggódj, fiú. Nem foglak megölni. Ezt az élvezetet magának akarja a Sötét Nagyúr. Csak aludni fogsz egy kicsit.

Harry fülében borzasztó dübörgés kezdődött, és szeme előtt fekete karikák ugráltak. Tudta, hogy hamarosan elveszíti az eszméletét, és ha ez megtörténik, a következő alkalommal, amikor kinyitja a szemét, Voldemort kígyószerű arcába néz majd. Rettenet járta át. Szinte öntudatlanul nyújtotta a kezét, hogy a földet borító, felrobbant és feldőlt kukákból kiszóródott szemét között megragadjon valamit, amit fegyverként használhat. Keze egy üveg nyaka köré kulcsolódott, és vakon meglendítette, beleadva minden elhaló erejét.

Harry nem érezte a becsapódást, de a halálfaló fojtogató szorítása egyszer csak megszűnt, és újra tudott lélegezni. Nagy kortyokban nyelte a levegőt, miközben a fülében elhalkult a dübörgés, és a látása is kezdett kitisztulni. Pislogott, hogy az utolsó fekete karika is eltűnjön, majd felnézett.

A halálfaló még mindig Harry mellkasán ült, de a szája nyitva volt, és tekintetében döbbenet ült. Most a saját torkát szorította a kezével, melyet vér borított. Miközben Harry nézte, még több vér csorgott ki a férfi ujjai között. Majd lecsúszott a keze, felfedve egy mély vágást a nyakán, és artikulátlan, gurgulázó hangot adva ki előredőlt Harry mellkasára.

Harry döbbenten ejtette ki kezéből a törött üveget, melyet még mindig szorongatott, és mindkét kezével keményen igyekezett ellökni magáról a halálfalót, de a férfi tehetetlen teste meg sem moccant. Rémisztő mennyiségű vér ömlött ki a torkán lévő vágásból, eláztatva Harry ruháit. Egy újabb löket Harry arcába fröccsent, összefröcskölve a szemüvegét.

A rémület megsokszorozta Harry erejét, és végül sikerült lelöknie magáról a halálfalót. Arrébb kúszott, és remegve felült, miközben azt bámulta, ahogy a férfi utolsó csepp vére is kifolyik a földre, szemei pedig vakon merednek rá.

– Potter!

Harry úgy hallotta, mintha valaki nagyon messziről a nevén szólítaná. Elszakította tekintetét a halott férfiról, és felnézett. Piton rohant felé, de ahogy szeme elé tárult a látvány, lelassított. Csupán egy rövid pillantást vesztegetett a halott halálfalóra, mielőtt átlépett a testén, és szenvtelen arccal végignézett Harryn.

– Ez itt a te véred is?

Harry Pitonra pislogott, majd lassan megrázta a fejét. Piton megfogta a karját, és felhúzta. Harry még egyszer utoljára lenézett a halott férfi üres tekintetébe, miközben Piton elvezette a holttest mellett a sikátor bejárata felé.

Remus és Mordon is megérkezett. Mindketten komornak tűntek, miközben Piton odarángatta hozzájuk Harryt.

– Micsoda kellemes kirándulás, Lupin – jegyezte meg vontatott hangon. – Csakugyan többször kellene ilyet csinálnunk.

– Perselus… – kezdte Remus, de Piton félbeszakította, és feléje taszította Harryt.

– Tüntesd el innen Pottert.

Úgy tűnt, Remus még mondani akar valamit, de végül egyszerűen bólintott, és gyengéden Harry vállára tette a kezét, miközben megjelent Kingsley Shacklebolt és számos más auror.

– Menjünk. – Remus kivezette Harryt a sikátorból, távol a többi varázslótól.

– Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte Harry.

– A főhadiszálláson. A halálfalók abban a pillanatban eltűntek, amikor dehoppanáltál. Tonks visszahoppanált Ginnyvel, és ragaszkodtunk hozzá, hogy Ron és Hermione is velük menjenek.

– Hogyan találtatok rám?

– Amikor egy hoppanálást a tiédhez hasonlóan megzavarnak, sosem visz túl messzire. Még egy mérföldre sem jutottál a kiindulási pontról. És emlékszel, mit mondott Mordon? A mugli környezetben történő varázslás követhető. Nem volt nehéz a nyomodra bukkanni.

– Nem akartam megölni – suttogta Harry.

Remus megsimogatta Harry vállát, és a hangja tele volt együttérzéssel.

– Tudom. Minden rendben. Nem a te hibád volt.

Remus szétnézett az utcán, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, nincsenek muglik a környéken, majd határozottan megragadta Harry karját.

– Most visszaviszlek a házba, Harry.

– Egyedül is tudok hoppanálni – mondta Harry, de Remus nem enyhített a szorításán.

– Jobban érezném magam, ha együtt mennénk.

Harry tiltakozni kezdett, majd rájött, hogy túlságosan kimerült ahhoz, hogy vitatkozzon. Igazából nem is érdekelte, így inkább bólintott beleegyezése jeléül, és engedte, hogy Remus közelebb húzza magához. Egy pillanattal később már a Grimmauld tér tizenkettőhöz közeli kis sikátorban álltak. Remus elővigyázatosan körülnézett, mielőtt sietősen átvágtak volna a téren, és felsétáltak a házba. Meg sem állt, hanem egyenesen felkísérte Harryt a fürdőszobába.

– Mosakodj meg, Harry. Hozok neked tiszta ruhát. – Remus nem várta meg a választ. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és Harry egyedül maradt.

– Merlin szerelmére, mi történt veled? – kérdezte a tükör elszörnyedt hangon.

Harry megfordult, hogy dühös pillantást vessen rá, de a saját tükörképének látványa beléfojtotta a szót. A ruháit vér borította. Vér- és koszfoltok voltak az arcán, beleszáradva a hajába, a kezére… Harry lenézett a kezére, és nagyot nyelt. Elfordult a tükörtől, kibújt a ruháiból, és belépett a zuhanyfülkébe. Olyan forróra állította a csapot, amilyet csak el tudott viselni. Még így is didergett, miközben a gőzölgő vízsugár alatt állt. Háromszor mosta meg a kezét, majd kétszer a haját, azután elkezdte ledörzsölni teste minden négyzetcentiméterét, miközben próbált nem nézni saját magára, vagy tudomást venni arról, hogy a víz vérvörösre színeződve tűnik el a lefolyóban.

Azonban miközben a jobb oldalát sikálta a szappannal, összerándult a fájdalomtól. Amikor lenézett, egy hatalmas zúzódást látott ott, ahol a halálfaló belerúgott. A halálfaló – Harry rádöbbent, hogy nem is tudja a férfi nevét, habár biztos volt benne, hogy az arcát sosem fogja elfelejteni.

Elzárta a csapot, maga köré tekert egy törölközőt, és kilépett a zuhanyfülkéből. A piszkos ruhája eltűnt, helyén szépen egymásra rakva tiszta ruha hevert. Harry gyorsan felöltözött, és kiment a fürdőszobából. Remus a folyosón várta, és megnyugtatóan rámosolygott.

– Jobban nézel ki. Menjünk le, és igyunk egy teát.

Ginny, Ron és Hermione a konyhaasztalnál ültek, amikor Harry belépett.

– Harry! Jól vagy? - kérdezte Hermione, miközben mindannyian felugrottak, hogy üdvözöljék. – Annyira aggódtunk.

– Jól vagyok.

Ron arckifejezése egyszerre volt gondterhelt és csodáló.

– Igaz, amit a halálfalóról hallottunk? Úgy értem, igaz, hogy… hogy te…

– Hogy megöltem? Igen, igaz. Nem akartam – tette hozzá Harry barátai döbbent arca láttán.

Ginny Harry köré fonta karjait, és őszinte tekintettel a szemébe nézett.

– Persze, hogy nem. Önvédelem volt. – Szorosan átölelte, és Harry felnyögött, ahogy a lüktető fájdalom ismét belehasított az oldalába.

– Ginny homlokráncolva húzódott el. – Te megsérültél!

– Csak egy kicsit – biztosította Harry, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, miközben kezét óvatosan az oldalához nyomta.

Remus Harryhez lépett.

– Hadd lássam.

– Semmi bajom – mondta Harry, és megpróbált elfordulni, de Remus a vállára tette a kezét.

– Hadd nézzem meg, Harry. – Gyengéden felhúzta Harry pólóját, és aggódó tekintettel vette szemügyre az oldalát.

– Jobb lesz, ha erre Perselus is vet egy pillantást.

– Piton? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

Remus elmosolyodott. – Madam Pomfrey nem elérhető, és Perselus is elég jól ért a gyógyításhoz. Menj, és feküdj le, én pedig egyenesen felküldöm, amikor megérkezik.

Harry felsóhajtott. Piton volt az utolsó ember, akivel most találkozni szeretett volna, de nem vitatkozott. Egyszerűen bólintott, és felment a szobájába, ahol egy nyögéssel lerogyott az ágyra. Mindene fájt. Volt egy dudor a tarkóján, ahol nekiütődött a sikátor téglafalának, és a bal halántéka, ahol a halálfaló megrúgta, fájdalmasan lüktetett. Azonban az oldala volt a legrosszabb. Olyan érzés volt, mintha kést forgatnának benne. A fájdalom minden légvételkor belehasított. Harry lehunyta a szemét, de elméjében azonnal megjelent a halálfaló arca, így rémülten nyitotta ki újra.

Harry látott már életében néhány szörnyűséget, különösen tavaly, amikor Voldemort szemein keresztül tanúja volt a halálfalók hátborzongató tetteinek. De végignézni, amint egy ember a szeme előtt vérzik el, tudván, hogy ezért ő a felelős, olyasmi volt, amit ezelőtt sosem tapasztalt. Ezúttal nem ártatlan szemtanú volt. Ma puszta kézzel megölt egy embert.

Harry feltartotta a kezeit maga elé, és rájuk meredt. Sápadtak és karcsúak voltak, hosszú ujjakkal és enyhén bütykös ujjpercekkel. Teljesen közönségesen néztek ki, és lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy megölhettek bárkit is. Valójában itt, hálószobája hétköznapiságában Harry alig tudta elhinni, hogy a halálfalóval való küzdelem csakugyan megtörtént. Valószerűtlennek tűnt, mint egy élénk rémálom, amit nem tud elfelejteni.

Harry ismét maga mellé ejtette a kezeit. Haragudott magára. Hiába rágódik a történteken, azzal nem változtat meg semmit. Amellett ez nem olyan, mintha gyilkosságot követett volna el. Ahogy Ginny mondta, önvédelemből harcolt, és természetesen semmi miatt nem kell bűntudatot éreznie.

Harry elmélkedését az ajtó nyílása szakította félbe, és Ron lépett be. Rámosolygott Harryre ezzel próbálván leplezni a szemében csillogó aggodalmat, de csupán kiemelte azt.

– Jól vagy?

– Persze. – Harry felült, és megvonta a vállát. Örült hogy más társasága is van, nem csak a saját gondolatai. – Sokkal rosszabb sérülésem is volt már, mint ez.

– Nem az oldaladra értettem. Én… tudod. – Ron várakozóan nézett Harryre, de Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondhatna. Hogyan magyarázhatná el, hogy milyen érzés megölni valakit, amikor még ő maga sem fogta fel?

– Jól vagyok.

Éles koppantás hallatszott az ajtó felől, ami kivágódott, még mielőtt akár Ron, akár Harry válaszolhattak volna. Piton volt az. Már lecserélte a mugli ruháját, és egy serleget tartott a kezében. Láthatóan nem volt jó kedve.

– Kifelé – mondta Ronnak, aki csúnyán nézett, amiért kitessékelték a saját szobájából, de jobbnak látta, ha nem vitatkozik. Vetett még egy vigasztaló pillantást Harryre, majd kiment, Piton pedig becsukta mögötte az ajtót.

– Hol sérültél meg? – kérdezte egyből Piton, és lerakta a serleget Harry éjjeliszekrényére.

– Itt. – Harry felhúzta a pólóját, hogy megmutassa az oldalát, amely most még színpompásabb volt, mint eddig. – Semmiség, tényleg.

– Úgy gondolom, az én dolgom ezt megítélni. Vedd le a pólódat.

Harry engedelmeskedett, de közben összerándult a fájdalomtól.

Piton lehajolt, és végighúzta a kezét Harry oldalán, majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül ráütött a sérült bordára. Harry felkiáltott fájdalmában, és az oldalát markolva elhúzódott.

– Azt hittem, semmiség – húzta el a száját Piton gúnyosan.

– Én meg azt hittem, azért jött, hogy segítsen – zihálta Harry összeszorított foggal. – Ha magának ez az elképzelése a gyógyító érintésről, elmegyek.

– Ne légy nevetséges, Potter – gúnyolódott Piton, miközben felegyenesedett. – Nyilvánvalóan eltörött néhány bordád. Össze kell őket forrasztani. – Piton felvette az éjjeliszekrényre helyezett serleget. – Idd meg ezt, és feküdj le.

Harry még egy pillanatig dühösen meredt Pitonra, majd elvette a serleget. Azonnal felismerte a bájitalt. Ugyanaz volt, mint amit tavaly gyakran kapott Pitontól, amikor attól szenvedett, hogy valami különösen megrázó kínzásnak vagy gyilkosságnak volt a tanúja Voldemorttal való mentális kapcsolatán keresztül. Felhörpintette a bájitalt, és visszaadta a kupát Pitonnak.

– Feküdj le – ismételte meg a bájitaltan tanár.

Harry felsóhajtott. Semmi hajlandóságot nem érzett arra, hogy lefeküdjön, és hagyja, hogy Piton tovább piszkálja, de tudta, hogy nincs más választása. Vonakodva visszadőlt a párnájára, és felvértezte magát, eltökélve, hogy egykedvű marad, bármit is tesz vele Piton.

Piton leült Harry mellé, és újra megvizsgálta a sérülést, de ezúttal pillekönnyű volt az érintése, ahogy gyengéden végighúzta az ujját Harry bordáin, törés után kutatva.

– McFarlane mindig is hajlamos volt a túlzott erőszakra – jegyezte meg utálkozva.

– McFarlane? Ismerte azt a férfit, aki megtámadott? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry.

– Igen, három évvel felettem járt az iskolában. Nem ismertem túl jól, inkább csak a hírét, de azok közül, akik harcoltak vele, kevesen élték túl, hogy beszámoljanak róla. – Piton ajka gőgös mosolyra görbült. – Mint mindig, ezúttal is rendkívüli szerencséd volt.

– Nem próbált megölni. Azt mondta, hogy Voldemort elé visz.

Piton izmai kissé megfeszültek a név hallatán, és összevont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.

– Ez a Sötét Nagyúr állandó parancsa. Hidd el, bárki ad át neki, annak meglesz a jutalma.

Harry nem tudta elnyomni a borzongást, és tudta, hogy ezt Piton is érezte.

– Talán majd a legközelebbi alkalommal, amikor úgy döntesz, hogy feleslegesen kockára teszed magadat és másokat, emlékezni fogsz erre – folytatta Piton.

– Kíváncsi voltam, mennyi idő kell majd, hogy a fejemhez vágja, hogy „Én megmondtam".

– Talán tévedek? Természetedtől fogva meggondolatlan vagy, Potter. Makacsul ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy keresztülvidd a saját akaratodat, és öntelt módon azt hiszed, hogy mindenki másénál jobb az ítélőképességed. Aligha ez az első alkalom…

– _Tudom! – _Harry, tudomást sem véve az oldalába hasító fájdalomról, felugrott az ágyban.

Piton azonnal visszanyomta.

– Feküdj nyugodtan! Még csak az hiányzik a mai napból, hogy még egy átszúródott tüdőt is helyre kelljen hoznom.

Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, Harry oldalára szegezte, és elmormolt egy varázsigét. Miközben lassan mozgatta a pálcáját Harry bordái mentén, újra és újra elismételte, szinte kántálta a szavakat.

Harry a plafont bámulta, és iszonyú dühös volt Pitonra. Irtózott attól, hogy a férfinak igaza van, de _csakugyan_ mindenkit veszélybe sodort. Talán a Minisztériumnak igaza volt, amikor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy távol kell tartani a társadalom többi részétől: valóban úgy tűnt, hogy fenyegetést jelent. De hogyan gondolhatta volna, hogy egyszer csak húsz halálfaló jelenik meg egy mugli utcán?

– Hogyan találtak meg minket? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom – felelte Piton felpillantva a munkájából. – Az a legvalószínűbb, hogy az egyik ügynökük észrevett az Abszol úton, és riadót fújt.

– De Volde…

– Potter – meredt Piton figyelmeztetően Harryre.

– _Ő _sosem jött így utánam ezelőtt. Most miért?

– Mert megteheti. Az új hívek toborzására tett erőfeszítései mostanában igencsak gyümölcsözőek voltak, és most már az eddigieknél agresszívebben vezényli erőit a te üldözésedre. Figyelmeztettem erre a Rendet, de természetesen úgy döntöttek, hogy nem vesznek róla tudomást, és inkább a te kedvedben járnak.

– Mindössze annyit akartam, hogy egy napot eltölthessek a házon kívül! – méltatlankodott Harry. – Hogy csak egyetlen napig úgy viselkedhessek, mint a normális emberek. Ez olyan nagy kérés?

– _Igen! _Te nem vagy _normális, _Potter. Sohasem leszel _normális,_ és nem lesz _normális _életed, amíg csak a Sötét Nagyúr életben van. Úgy tenni, mintha máshogy lenne, nem csupán gyerekes, de katasztrófához is vezet.

Piton ismét Harry sérülésére irányította a figyelmét, és újrakezdte a gyógyító bűbájt. Harry visszatért a plafonbámuláshoz, és nyomorultabbul érezte magát, mint valaha. Haragját tűnődő neheztelés váltotta fel, mely leginkább önmaga felé irányult.

Pitonnak igaza volt. A roxmortsi támadás után tudnia kellett volna, hogy lehetetlen észrevétlenül kószálnia az Abszol úton; Voldemortnak bizonyára vannak ott emberei, akik szünet nélkül őt figyelik. Ez utólag nyilvánvalónak tűnt, de persze nem látta előre. Egyenesen egy újabb csapdába sétált, és ismét magával rántotta a barátait is. Miért nem vette észre a veszélyt? Miért nem hallgatott Piton figyelmeztetésére, különösen, miután kihallgatta a Remusszal való beszélgetését?

_Azért, mert egyetlen napra normális tinédzser akartam lenni – _gondolta Harry keserűen. Ez tényleg olyan nagy kérés volt? Soha még a látszatát sem élheti egy normális életnek, amíg le nem győzik Voldemortot? …_Nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… _Harry elméjében önkéntelenül felidéződött a jóslat sora. Ez a mondat mindig abszurdnak és csaknem ellentmondásosnak tűnt, de most Harry hirtelen megértette. Igazából nem élheti az életét, amíg Voldemort életben van. Mindig hátra kell tekintgetnie a válla fölött, várni a következő támadásra, és azon gondolkoznia, hogy legközelebb ismét ölnie kell-e, vagy meg kell halnia.

– Te remegsz, Potter – jegyezte meg Piton.

– Fázom – hazudta Harry, és továbbra is a plafont bámulta ökölbe szorított kézzel. Nem tudta elmagyarázni Pitonnak, hogy mit érez; ő maga is alig értette. Emellett biztos volt benne, hogy Piton gyengének és gyerekesnek gondolná, és nem akart még egy okot adni a férfinak a gúnyolódásra.

– Rendben van, Potter, vegyél egy mély lélegzetet – mondta végül Piton.

Harry óvatosan egy mélyet lélegzett, és meglepetten nyugtázta, hogy nem érez fájdalmat.

– Még egyet – adta ki az utasítást Piton, és Harry oldalára fektette a kezét.

Harry kiengedte a benntartott levegőt, és kelletlen csodálatot érzett Piton képességei iránt. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Piton ilyen tehetséges gyógyító.

Piton elégedetten felmordult.

– Megteszi.

Harry felült, és visszahúzta a pólóját, miközben Piton folytatta.

– Ha bármiféle légzési nehézséget észlelsz, vagy visszatér a fájdalom, azonnal szólj nekem. Ez nem a megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy eljátszd a hőst.

Harry csupán félig odafigyelve bólintott, miközben lenézett az oldalára, és frissen meggyógyított bordájának érzetére koncentrált. Ekkor Piton minden figyelmeztetés nélkül kinyújtotta a kezét, és végigsimított Harry haján. Harry elrántotta fejét a váratlan érintés elől, és hitetlenkedve nézett Pitonra.

– Vérzel – jelentette ki Piton vádlón, és felemelte az ujjait, melyek vörösre voltak színeződve.

Harry is a fejéhez nyúlt, és érezte a nedves, ragacsos hajfoltot azon az érzékeny területen, ahol McFarlane megrúgta.

– Nem olyan vészes.

– Szeretnéd, hogy meggyógyítsam – kérdezte Piton ingerülten –, vagy jobb szereted érdemrendként viselni a sérüléseidet, mint Mordon?

– Tegyen belátása szerint – felelte Harry belefáradva Piton gúnyolódásába.

Piton elég csúnyán nézett, de felemelte a pálcáját, és egy pillanattal később a horzsolás eltűnt.

– Van bármi egyéb említésre sem méltó sérülésed?

– Csak itt – mutatta Harry a tarkóján lévő dudort.

Piton gyorsan megtapogatta a duzzanatot.

– Ez reggelre le fog lohadni. Itt van, idd meg ezt ma este. Piton előhúzott egy fiolát a kabátja zsebéből, és átnyújtotta Harrynek.

Harry elvette az üvegcsét, és kérdően nézett Pitonra.

– Álomtalan álom főzet?

– Ma megöltél egy embert, Potter – jelentette ki türelmetlenül Piton, mintha valami nyilvánvalót kellene elmagyaráznia. – Tekintet nélkül arra, hogy indokolt volt, ez volt az első alkalmad, így hacsak nem tévedek nagyot, szükséged lesz rá.

Piton elviselhetetlenül magabiztosnak tűnt, és Harry azonnal berzenkedni kezdett a gyanúsító célzás hallatán, miszerint túlságosan gyenge szembenézni a tetteivel.

Piton felé nyújtotta a fiolát.

– Köszönöm, de rendben leszek – közölte hűvösen.

Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett Harryre. Láthatóan nem győzték meg a fiú szavai, ami csak még jobban felidegesítette Harryt.

– Nincs rá szükségem – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Potter, tényleg ennyire határtalan az önhittséged? – kérdezte Piton utálkozva.

– Nem vagyok önhitt! – csattant fel Harry. – Nem kell, és ez minden, és ha engem kérdez, maga az önhitt. Miből gondolja, hogy jobban tudja, mire van szükségem, mint én magam?

– _Tapasztalat – _mondta Piton vontatott hangon. – Vagy elfelejtetted, hogy nem te vagy az egyetlen ebben a házban, aki valaha embert ölt?

Harry Pitonra meredt. Valójában ez nem merült fel benne, és nem is érezte magát jobban a gondolattól, különösen, mivel Piton kényelmetlenül sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá. Úgy érezte, mintha a férfi tekintete a lelke legmélyére hatolna, és kutatna a bűntudat és szégyen után, mely ott lappangott a bizonyosság alatt, miszerint nem tett semmi rosszat. Piton nem használt legilimenciát, de ez nem számított. Harry akkor is meztelennek és leleplezettnek érezte magát.

Halk kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és Ron dugta be a fejét. Kíváncsian nézett rájuk.

– Minden rendben?

– Persze – felelte Harry gyorsan, és sietve feltápászkodott.

Piton is felállt, és lebiggyesztette a száját.

– Mr Potter nem szenvedett maradandó károsodást.

– Nos, az jó – mondta Ron. – Merthogy mindkettőjüket várják odalent. Úgy gondolják, rájöttek, hogyan találtak meg minket a halálfalók.


	6. Egy Black portré

**6. fejezet: Egy Black portré**

Az étkező már zsúfolásig tömve volt, amikor Harry, Ron és Piton megérkezett. Dumbledore szokatlanul komoly arckifejezéssel ült az asztal egyik végén, amit Harry nem talált kedvező jelnek. És ami még rosszabb, Fred és George ültek a jobbján, kifejezetten komor tekintettel. Harry _tudta_, hogy ez rossz jel, és némi aggodalom suhant át rajta, miközben Ronnal leültek Dumbledore bal oldalára Hermione és Ginny mellé. Tonks és Remus Fred és George mellett ültek. Az asztal másik végén Kingsley Shacklebolt ült több olyan aurorral, akiket Harry alig ismert. Piton nem ült le, hanem karba tett kézzel állt az ajtó melletti sarokban, miközben a szoba másik végében Mordon fel-alá járkált Dumbledore széke mellett.

Dumbledore torokköszörüléssel jelezte a megbeszélés kezdetét.

– Először is engedjétek meg, hogy elismerésemet fejezzem ki mindenkinek, aki részt vett a ma délutáni kellemetlen eseményekben. A mindannyiótok által mutatott bátorság és gyors észjárás elhárította a lehetséges tragédiát. Harry, rendkívül derekasan viselkedtél, én pedig komoly bocsánatkéréssel tartozom. Azt hittem, minden szükséges óvintézkedést megtettünk, hogy ne következhessen be támadás. A mai londoni útnak tökéletesen eseménytelennek kellett volna lennie. A kérdés tehát az, mit rontottunk el? Alastor, azt hiszem, te megtaláltad rá a választ.

– Megvizsgáltuk az elfogott halálfalók pálcáját, ugyanúgy, mint azét, aki meghalt. – Harry megrándult, de úgy tűnt, senki sem vette észre, Mordon pedig folytatta. – Mindannyian nyomkövető bűbájt használtak.

– Ez lehetetlen! – vágott közbe Tonks. – Remus és én mindenkit teljesen leárnyékoltunk indulás előtt, és te magad kétszer is leellenőrizted, hogy egyikünk sem követhető.

– Akkor nem is voltunk, amikor elhagytuk a főhadiszállást. De felvettünk valamit, ami igen.

Mordon egy kártyát dobott az asztalra, amelyben Harry azon nyomban a hoppanálási jogosítványára ismert. Majd Mordon előhúzta a talárjából a pálcáját, és nyitott tenyerére tette.

– _Szimat. – _A pálca hegye felizzott, majd elfordult a kártya felé.

Fred és George egyszerre ugrottak talpra.

– Ez lehetetlen! – hajtogatta Fred. – Képtelenség, hogy bárki tudomást szerzett erről a bűbájról!

– A Renden kívül senkinek sem szóltunk róla egy szót sem! – csatlakozott George.

– Elmondtátok Potternek és a barátainak – mutatott rá Mordon vádlóan.

Fred összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Elmondtuk Harrynek, Hermionénak, Ronnak és Ginnynek. Egyikük személye sem igazán jelent kockázatot biztonsági szempontból.

– Beszéltetek bárkinek a Szimatoló bűbájról? – kérdezte Fred Harryhez, Hermionéhoz, és a két fiatalabb Weasleyhez fordulva.

– Természetesen nem! – felelte Ron felháborodottan. – Nem vagyunk ostobák. És különben is, egymáson kívül kivel beszélhettünk volna róla?

– Egy percig sem hiszem, hogy Harry, Hermione, Ron vagy Ginny veszélyeztette volna a biztonságunkat – vetette közbe Dumbledore, mielőtt a vita hevesebbé vált volna. – Mindazonáltal, Fred, George, ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy ez ugyanannak a bűbájnak tűnik, mint amit múlt héten mutattatok be nekünk.

– Várjunk csak – szólalt meg Harry. – Hogyan akadhattak rám a halálfalók a Szimatoló bűbáj segítségével? Csak ma kaptam meg a hoppanálási jogosítványomat, és bizonyára több ezer ugyanilyen létezik. – Harry Fredre és George-ra nézett. – Azt mondtátok, egy ilyen közönséges dolgot lehetetlen követni.

– A tiéd különleges, Potter – válaszolt Mordon. – Aszfodélusz és fehérüröm kivonat van rá cseppentve. A kivonat láthatatlan, nagyon ritka, és elég könnyen követhető a bűbájjal.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– De hogyan… – Elhallgatott, és Ronra és Hermionéra nézett, akik mindketten nyiladozó megértéssel az arcukon bámultak vissza rá. – A lány.

– Pár lépéssel előtted járunk, Potter. Már körülnéztünk a vizsgahivatalban. Miss Finkel rögtön a távozásotok után eltűnt. Az aurorok már keresik. Mindenesetre az elég világos, hogy Tudjukkinek dolgozott. Azt, hogy önként-e vagy Imperius átok hatása alatt, még ki kell deríteni, de pillanatnyilag nem sokat számít. A fontos kérdés most az, hogyan szerezhettek tudomást a bűbájról a halálfalók.

– Hát ezt magyarázzuk – mondta Fred. – Sehonnan.

George mély átéléssel bólintott.

– A szobában lévőkön kívül senki sem tud róla.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy valaki mégis – jelentette ki Mordon. – És ha igazatok van, akkor az itt lévők közül adta tovább valaki az információt. Úgy is mondhatnám, áruló van közöttünk.

Bejelentését döbbent csend fogadta.

– Lehet esetleg egy másik, kevésbé drámai felvetésem? – morogta Piton a sarokból. – Bármilyen újszerű is Weasleyék követési módszere, aligha bonyolult. Az elképzelés teljesen egyszerű, és nem kizárt, hogy véletlenül a halálfalóknak is eszébe jutott.

Mordon Pitonra meresztette a szemét.

– Azt akarja velünk elhitetni, hogy ez véletlen?

– Azt _akarom, _hogy ne vonjunk le paranoiás következtetéseket.

– _Én _pedig azt akarom tudni, hogy miért nem kaptunk erről figyelmeztetést.

– Én a kezdetektől elleneztem ezt a kirándulást…

– Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre. Ha annyi időt tölt a halálfalók utáni kémkedéssel, mint állítja, szerintem kellett volna némi sejtése legyen arról, hogy ismerik ezt a bűbájt, és használni szándékoznak Potteren.

– A halálfalók nem igazán hajlamosak arra, hogy kötetlen beszélgetések során vitassák meg legféltettebb titkaikat – közölte Piton ingerülten. Az információ kiugrasztásához időre és ravaszságra van szükség – ez kétségkívül olyasmi, amit maga hírből sem ismer.

– Ez bájos kifogás, Piton, de nem változtat a tényen, hogy kudarcot vallott. Ha nem képes elvégezni a munkáját…

– Ha azt hiszi, maga jobban csinálná, csak rajta!

– Ebből elég – vágott közbe szigorúan Dumbledore, mire Piton és Mordon is elhallgatott. – Semmit nem nyerünk azzal, ha egymással vagdalkozunk, és megalapozatlan vádakat vágunk a másik fejéhez.

Dumbledore kemény pillantást vetett Mordonra.

– Alastor, nem fogom azt feltételezni, hogy áruló van közöttünk, amíg ki nem zárunk minden más lehetséges magyarázatot, és mindaddig tőled sem akarok ilyen állítást hallani.

Mordon bólintott.

– Értettem.

Dumbledore Piton felé fordult, és tekintete a legkevésbé sem veszített keménységéből.

– Perselus, tudnunk kell, hogyan jutott ez a bűbáj a halálfalók tudomására. Pillanatnyilag semmi sem sürgősebb ennél.

Piton összeszorította a száját, és kurtán bólintott.

– Akkor azt hiszem, mindent megbeszéltünk, amit szükséges. – Dumbledore felállt, és a többi rendtag is követte példáját. Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny szintén felálltak.

– Harry, egy percre, beszélnem kell veled – mondta Dumbledore csendesen.

Harry biccentett a barátainak, akik a többiekkel együtt elhagyták a szobát. Amikor kettesben maradtak, Dumbledore félhold alakú szemüvege fölött Harryre nézett, és most először elmosolyodott.

– A „boldog születésnapot" talán furcsán hatna, de mindentől függetlenül a legjobbakat kívánom erre a napra, és az elkövetkező esztendőre.

Harry viszonozta az idős férfi mosolyát.

– Köszönöm, uram.

Dumbledore közelebb lépett, Harry vállára tette a kezét, és tekintete Harryét kereste.

– Jól vagy, Harry?

– Rosszabb dolgokat is túléltem már.

– Csakugyan, és úgy hallottam, hogy ezek közé sorolod azt is, hogy egész nyáron be voltál ide zárva.

Harry érezte, hogy felforrósodik az arca.

– Nem, uram, természetesen nem. Nem pont így.

– Minden rendben, Harry. Tudom, hogy azt remélted, máshogy töltöd majd a nyarat. De remélem, hogy a mai események után megérted, hogy ez miért szükséges.

Harry bólintott.

– Szeretném, ha azt is tudnád, hogy nem azért kerültelek egész nyáron, mert nem foglalkoztat a jóléted. Valójában épp az ellenkezője miatt. A Piton professzornak tett javaslatodon gondolkoztam, miszerint mentális háborút viselnél Voldemort ellen. Okos ötlet, véleményem szerint óriási lehetőségekkel.

– Akkor hát úgy gondolja, hogy működni fog? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan.

– Úgy gondolom, működhet, de azért van még néhány kérdés, amelyre nem találtam kielégítő választ. Remélem, hogy mire visszatérsz a Roxfortba, végzek a kutatással, és rendelkezésemre áll majd olyan információ, amelyet érdemes megosztanom veled. – Dumbledore világoskék szemei komolyan szegeződtek Harryre. – Addig arra kell, hogy kérjelek, légy türelmes, és maradj a főhadiszálláson.

Harry az ajkába harapott, de tudta, hogy nincs más választása.

– Igen, uram.

– Jó. – Dumbledore ismét elmosolyodott, majd kikísérte Harryt az étkezőből. Piton az ajtó előtt állt, nyilvánvalóan az igazgatóra várva, és Dumbledore nyomban félre is vonta. Harry leküzdötte a késztetést, hogy hallgatózzon, és ehelyett a bejárati csarnokot vette szemügyre.

A rendtagok többsége még mindig ott kódorgott. Fred és George a könyvtár mellett a falnak támaszkodtak. Dühösnek és levertnek tűntek. Ron, Ginny és Hermione körülöttük sürgölődött, láthatóan próbálták őket felvidítani. Tonks Kingsley Shacklebolttal beszélgetett. Úgy tűnt, Remus Mordonnal vitatkozik egy másik sarokban. Dobby is a teremben volt, Mrs Black portréja mellett állt, és láthatóan próbálta őt megrendszabályozni. Mrs Black a teremben lévő tömeg miatt még tébolyodottabbnak tűnt, mint általában. Gyászosan morgolódott magában, hangja csak időnként szárnyalta túl a beszélgetések moraját.

– Bitorlók… Romlás… Szégyen…

Harry tekintete visszavándorolt Dumbledore-ra és Pitonra. Dumbledore komoly arccal beszélt a bájitalmesterhez, aki még mindig sértettnek tűnt. Ahogy Harry figyelte őket, Dumbledore egyszer csak a fiatalabb férfi karjára tette a kezét. Piton felsóhajtott, és bólintott. Úgy tűnt, ez kielégíti az öreg varázslót. Dumbledore elmosolyodott, majd megfordult, és elment. Gyorsan keresztülvágott a termen, mindenkire vetve egy bátorító mosolyt vagy biccentést, aki mellett csak elhaladt. Aztán távozott. Harry elindult a terem másik vége felé, hogy csatlakozzon a barátaihoz, de Mordon, aki közben befejezte a vitatkozást Remusszal, feltartóztatta.

– Szép munkát végeztél ma, Potter.

– Köszönöm. – Harry uralkodott magán, és nem rándult össze, de kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért gratulálnak neki, mert megölt valakit.

– Ami történt, nem a te hibád volt – folytatta Mordon. – A megfelelő információ hiánya miatt történt.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton professzor megtesz minden tőle telhetőt – jelentette ki Harry határozottan, és mindazokra az éjszakákra gondolt, amikor Piton kisurrant a házból, hogy a halálfalók után kémkedjen.

– Rendes tőled, hogy így gondolod, főként, mivel te vagy az, aki majdnem meghalt miatta.

Harry szájtátva meredt Mordonra, de egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy Mordon nem igazán neki szánta provokatív szavait.

– Talán ha maga nagyobb sikerrel hajtaná fel a Sötét Nagyúr talpnyalóit, Mr Potter élete nem kizárólag az én erőfeszítéseimen múlna – sziszegte Piton gyakorlatilag Harry fülébe. – Harry hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és látta, hogy feldühödött tanára mögötte áll.

– Lehetséges. – Mordon nem zavartatta magát Piton megjegyzése miatt, de szemei ravaszul összeszűkültek, ahogy ide-oda nézett Harry és Piton között. – Erről jut eszembe, tegnap éjjel két újabb halálfalót találtak holtan.

– Tragikus – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton, tökéletesen érdektelen hangon.

– Feltételezem, semmit nem tud az esetről? – folytatta Mordon.

– Nem.

– Hm, úgy tűnik, elég sok mindenről nem tud semmit, nem igaz?

– Nem igazán értem, mi közöm nekem ezekhez a halálesetekhez, hacsak nem azt várja tőlem, hogy kivallassam a holtakat – vetette oda Piton. – Azt hinném, elsősorban inkább az élőkkel foglalkozunk.

Mordon vállat vont.

– Csak gondoltam, esetleg érdekli, tekintve, hogy a kollégáiról van szó.

– _Volt_ kollégáimról – helyesbített Piton. – És nem is érdekelhetne kevésbé. – Piton elfordult, de az öreg auror felemelte a hangját.

– Igaza van. Azt hiszem, nem nagyon kedvelheti őket azok után, hogy mindannyian gyáván végignézték, ahogyan Voldemort csaknem halálra kínozta.

Piton megdermedt, majd lassan visszafordult Mordon felé. Szemei villámokat szórtak, és amikor megszólalt, hangja veszélyesen lágy volt.

– Mordon, bizonyára fontosabb dolga is van, mint néhány hulla miatt aggódni. Például benézni az ágya alá, hogy biztosan nem rejtőznek ott gyilkosok?

– Vicces, hogy éppen gyilkosokat emleget, Piton, mert a gyilkosság valami olyasmi, amivel mindig törődöm. Másokkal ellentétben én komolyan veszem a munkámat.

A két férfi még egy pillanatig egymásra meredt, miközben Harry egyikükről a másikra nézett, és próbálta kibogozni a vita értelmét. Majd Harry meglepetésére Mordon felé fordult, és a vállára tette a kezét.

– Sok mindenen mentél ma keresztül, Potter. Ha bármire szükséged van, ne felejtsd el, hogy Lupin és Tonks azért vannak itt, hogy segítsenek. Az öreg auror bajtársiasan megveregette Harry vállát, hogy hangsúlyt adjon szavainak.

Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton tekintete elsötétedik a dühtől, és azonnal tudta, hogy tanára figyelmét nem kerülte el a célzás. Mordon még egyszer megpaskolta a hátát, és elsétált, látszólag észre sem véve Piton haragját. Piton szintén sarkon fordult, és a lépcső felé indult.

– Áruló! – acsargott rá Mrs Black, ahogy Piton elhaladt mellette. Azonban épp csak kimondta a szavakat, vérfagyasztó sikolyt hallatott, mire minden beszélgetés abbamaradt a teremben, és minden szem felé fordult.

Piton Mrs Blackre szegezte a pálcáját, aki reszketett félelmében. Elég volt a portréjára pillantani, hogy az ember megértse, miért. A festmény alsó felén egy jó harminc centi hosszú, csúnya vágás volt.

– Tisztázzunk valamit – törte meg a terem csendjét Piton jeges suttogása. – Mindaddig, amíg én ebben a házban vagyok, maga befogja a száját, máskülönben miszlikbe aprítom ezt a portrét. Megértette?

Mrs Black egy szót sem szólt, csak elszörnyedt rémülettel bámult Pitonra.

– Jó. – Piton zsebre vágta a pálcáját, és lendületesen felment a lépcsőn, miközben a többiek kérdőn pislogtak egymásra. Harry észrevette, hogy csupán Mordon nem tűnt meglepettnek Piton viselkedése láttán. A bejárati ajtó mellett állva figyelte Piton visszavonulását, majd fenyegetően elmosolyodott, és távozott.

– Mi a fészkes fene volt ez az egész? – kérdezte Ron, ahogy Ginnyvel és Hermionéval odalépett Harryhez.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom, de úgy tűnik, Mordon minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy piszkálja Pitont.

– Nem értem, miért Pitont hibáztatja a délután történtekért – jegyezte meg Ginny, miközben felfelé tartottak a lépcsőn.

Harrynek minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne bökje ki a titkot Piton éjszakai kémkedési tevékenységéről. Szerencsére Hermione előállt a válasszal.

– Piton professzornak bizonyára információt kell gyűjtenie a halálfalókról valamilyen módon.

– Nos, akkor Mordonnak igaza van. Ha felfedezték a bűbájt, és azt tervezték, hogy felhasználják arra, hogy elkapják Harryt, azt Pitonnak tudnia kellett volna – mondta Ron.

– Ron, annak a valószínűsége, hogy a halálfalók Freddel és George-dzsal egy időben kifejlesztik ugyanazt a bűbájt, nevetségesen alacsony – felelte Hermione türelmetlenül, miközben beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, és leültek a tűz mellett.

Ron a közeli asztalkán lévő süteményestálért nyúlt.

– Piton úgy gondolta, hogy lehetséges.

– Mióta értesz te egyet bármivel, amit Piton mond? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Amióta Fred és George megesküdtek, hogy senkinek nem beszéltek arról a bűbájról, mielőtt múlt héten bemutatták volna a Rendnek. – Ron beleharapott a süteményébe. – Sok gyanús dolgot tesznek, de sosem hazudnának Dumbledore-nak. Amellett, miért vetette volna fel Piton, ha nem lenne lehetséges?

Hermione halkabbra fogta.

– Azért, hogy bárki is juttatta ki az információt, azt higgye, hogy a Rend nem gyanakszik rá.

– Nem tudod biztosan – jelentette ki élesen Harry. – Legalábbis lehetséges, hogy a halálfalók maguktól találták ki a bűbájt. És képtelenség, hogy egy hét elég lett volna arra, hogy felállítsák ezt a csapdát.

– De nem mindent ebben az egy hétben kellett elrendezniük – gondolkodott hangosan Hermione, és a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Miss Finkelt valószínűleg már régebben elhelyezték a vizsgahivatalban. Nyilvánvalóan sejtették, hogy elmész majd vizsgázni, és figyeltek téged. Mindössze annyit kellett tenniük, hogy adtak neki valamit, amit a kártyádra spriccelhet. A Szimatoló bűbájt egy perc alatt meg lehet tanulni…

– Hermione – szakította félbe Ginny, aggódó pillantást vetve Harryre.

Harry csak állt, és a tüzet bámulta. A legkevésbé arra volt szüksége, hogy azt higgye, kém van a Rend soraiban. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mindennek a tetejébe még azzal is meg tudna birkózni, hogy azon töpreng, vajon a szövetségeseinek tartott emberek közül melyik árulja el. De Hermionénak igaza volt; minden tökéletesen egybevágott, a másik lehetőség pedig a legjobb esetben is valószínűtlen volt.

– Harry? – szólalt meg Hermione tétován. – Harry, nem úgy gondoltam…

– Nem, semmi baj – fordult vissza Harry a barátaihoz. – Az őszinte véleményetek érdekel; nem kell hazudnotok, hogy megkíméljétek az érzéseimet. Ezt nem engedhetem meg magamnak. Egyikünk sem.

– Tudjátok, Fred és George sosem hazudna Dumbledore-nak, de lehetséges, hogy tévednek – jegyezte meg Ginny elgondolkozva. – Leginkább a boltjukban végzik a kísérleteket, és jogos a feltételezés, hogy a halálfalók tisztában vannak vele, hogy a Rendnek dolgoznak. Amennyi ember megfordul az üzletben nap mint nap, el tudom képzelni, hogy egyikük könnyedén elhelyezhetett valami megfigyelőbűbájt Fred és George tudta nélkül. Ők maguk is épp elég kémkedőmasinát találtak fel, például a telefület. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a halálfalóknak is van valami hasonló, és valószínűleg hónapok óta figyelték Fredet és George-ot.

– Ez lehetséges – bólintott Hermione megkönnyebbülten.

Harry is megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát. Bár ez sem volt egy kellemes elképzelés, sokkal kevésbé volt aggasztó, mint az a lehetőség, hogy kém van a rendben. És ami a legjobb, ez tűnt a legvalószínűbb magyarázatnak. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy bármilyen varázslat védi is a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot, Voldemortot nem tudná megállítani.

– Nos, szerintem Dumbledore is erre fog jutni – jelentette ki Ron.

– Akkor gyerünk – mondta Harry. – Játszunk egy parti robbantós snapszlit. Mégiscsak születésnapom van, és nem akarom morbid gondolatokkal tölteni.

* * *

A nap további része kellemesebben telt, mint Harry remélte. Barátai láthatóan eltökélték, hogy kiverik a fejükből a halálfaló támadást és a lehetséges kém miatti aggodalmakat, és megmentik azt a keveset, ami még maradt a napból. Dobby is kivette belőle a részét azzal, hogy lélegzetelállító vacsorát készített, és egy hatalmas születésnapi tortát, amin alig látszott meg, hogy az egész társaság jóllakott belőle. Piton a reggelihez hasonlóan vacsoránál sem jelent meg, de ez nem volt meglepő, és Harry valójában még örült is, hogy mogorva tanára nem volt ott, hogy elrontsa a hangulatot.

Amikor azonban este ágyba bújt, ismét marcangolni kezdte a délelőtti események emléke. Különösen a halálfalóval vívott csata töltötte ki a gondolatait. Kipróbált többféle meditációs technikát, de képtelen volt távol tartani az emléket. Ha hamarabb cselekedett volna, amikor Remus felszólította, hogy távozzon… Ha először Londonba mentek volna, és csak közvetlenül a főhadiszállásra való visszatérés előtt teszik le a vizsgát… Harry újra és újra átgondolta a napot, és körbejárt minden egyes alkalmat, amikor valamit máshogy csinálhatott volna, ezzel elkerülve, hogy a végén a sikátorban kössön ki McFarlane-nel.

A percek órákká nyúltak, miközben Harry forgolódott, és képtelen volt ellazulni. Ahányszor csak lehunyta a szemét, a halott ember hátborzongató képe töltötte be az elméjét. Végül a másik oldalára fordult, és az órára pillantott. Már hajnali kettőre járt, és még egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. A kis üvegnyi álomtalan álom főzetre pillantott, mely érintetlenül állt az éjjeliszekrényén, ahová letette. Kísértést érzett, hogy megigya, de habozott, bár nem is tudta, hogy miért. Azon már rég túl volt, hogy úgy érezze, be kell bizonyítania Pitonnak a maga igazát. Mindazonáltal nem nyúlt a bájitalért. Valahol mélyen valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem segítene.

Azonban sajnos az sem tett neki jót, hogy itt hevert az ágyban, és bámulta a sötétséget. Sóhajtott egyet, majd felkelt, magára kanyarította a köntösét, és kisurrant a szobából. A konyhába ment, töltött magának egy pohár sütőtöklevet, és leült az asztalhoz, hogy megpróbálja rendszerezni megtépázott gondolatait és érzelmeit.

– Nem tudsz aludni, Potter?

Harry felnézett, és összevonta a szemöldökét. Piton állt az ajtóban, és önelégülten mosolygott. Nyilvánvalóan most tért vissza a ma éjszakai kiruccanásából.

– Szomjas voltam, és lejöttem, hogy igyak valamit, ez minden – jelentette ki Harry hidegen. A legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy Piton tovább kritizálja.

– Tényleg? - Piton közelebb lépett Harryhez, és a szemébe nézett. – Aludtál egyáltalán bármennyit is?

Harry tudta, hogy nincs értelme hazudni.

– Nem, nem igazán.

Piton utálkozva rázta meg a fejét.

– Potter, a makacsságod lassan kezd unalmassá válni. Egy teljes adag álomtalan álom főzetet kaptál tőlem. Miért nem vetted be?

– Mert nem akartam – felelte Harry ingerülten. – Van választási lehetőségem, nem?

– Gondolod, hogy az alvásmegvonás majd enyhíti a bűntudatodat?

– Majd maga megmondja. Hiszen maga szakértő a bűntudat terén, nem igaz?

Harry abban a pillanatban megbánta a szavait, amikor kimondta őket. Átlépte annak a tiltott területnek a határát, amelyet ő és Piton kimondatlan egyezség alapján kerültek, és szinte érezte, ahogy Piton megdermed. Harry visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, és várta, hogy Piton kirobbanjon, de a férfi egy szót sem szólt. Ehelyett tökéletesen mozdulatlanul állt, és összeszorított szájjal, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel meredt Harryre.

Végül Piton halk, rekedt hangon megszólalt.

– Nem fogja. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és elindult.

– Professzor, _várjon_! – Harry felállt, Piton pedig visszafordult felé.

– Miért? Nyilvánvalóan nem áll szándékodban megfogadni a tanácsomat, szóval miért fárasztanám magam azzal, hogy elmondom a véleményem?

– Én nem… Én nem makacskodom, és nem hagyom figyelmen kívül a tanácsát – mondta Harry olyan nyugodtan, amennyire csak megviselt idegei engedték. – Egyszerűen csak nem hiszem, hogy egy bájitalos fiolában megtalálom a választ a problémáimra. Nem a mai nap volt az utolsó, hogy meg kellett ölnöm valakit, szóval azt hiszem, meg kell békélnem vele, és az nem segít, ha elodázom.

Piton és Harry egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra, csendben felmérve a másik szándékát. Végül úgy tűnt, Piton megadja magát. Lepillantott Harry poharára.

– Kétlem, hogy a sütőtöklé segítene.

Piton levette a kabátját, és egy székre dobta, majd ismét hátat fordított Harrynek. Céltudatosan átvágott a konyhán, elővett egy lábost a szekrényből, és tejet öntött bele. Feltette a tűzhelyre melegedni, majd elővett még néhány üveget a szekrényből, és a bennük lévő dolgokat elkezdte a tejhez adagolni.

Harry addig bámulta, míg végül képtelen volt türtőztetni a kíváncsiságát.

– Mit csinál?

– Mivel nem vagy hajlandó bevenni a bájitalt, amit adtam neked, készítek egy másik, hagyományosabb nyugtatót.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, és közelebb lépett, hogy belepillantson a lábosba.

– Kakaó? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, miközben még egy csipet fahéjat adott a lágyan habzó folyadékhoz.

– Tisztában vagy a csokoládé gyógyító tulajdonságaival, ugye?

– Igen, azt hiszem, de…

– Úgy gondolod, hogy a kakaó elkészítése meghaladja bájitalkeverői képességeimet?

– Nem, természetesen nem, én csak… – Az igazság az volt, hogy Harry nem tudta elképzelni, ahogy Piton kakaót csinál. Ez olyasmi volt, amit Mrs Weasley tett volna érte. Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. – Professzor, nem kell ezt tennie.

– Akkor mit kellene tennem, Potter, hagyni, hogy egész éjszaka itt rágd magad?

– Jól vagyok – bizonygatta Harry, és már azt kívánta, bárcsak hagyta volna, hogy Piton elmenjen, amikor erre esély volt.

– A hazugság szintén nem segít – akár másoknak hazudsz, akár magadnak.

Piton egy bögrébe öntötte a gőzölgő kakaót, majd előhúzta a pálcáját.

– Azt hiszem, még egy hozzávaló hiányzik. – Meglengette a pálcáját a pult fölött, és egy poros konyakosüveg jelent meg. Piton töltött egy kicsit a borostyánszínű folyadékból Harry bögréjébe, majd pálcájával rákoppintott az üvegre, mire az eltűnt, feltételezhetően vissza oda, ahonnan előkerült. Átnyújtotta Harrynek a bögrét.

– Idd meg, Potter. Egyszerű készítmény, de hatásos. Nekem elhiheted. Végtére is én _szakértő _vagyok.

Harry megrándult.

– Nem gondoltam komolyan.

– Én igen.

Harry nem tudta, mit mondhatna, úgyhogy inkább kortyolt egyet a kakaójából, és érezte, ahogy a forró ital felmelegíti. A kakaó, konyak és a leheletnyi mennyiségű fűszerek aromája megnyugtató volt, és Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy még soha senki nem csinált neki kakaót, legalábbis nem azért, hogy jobban érezze magát. Harry kissé összevonta a szemöldökét erre a gondolatra. Haragudott magára. Nem volt már gyerek, akit babusgatni kell. Most már felnőtt volt.

Harry visszanézett Pitonra. A férfi éber arckifejezéssel szemlélte, igen hasonlóval ahhoz, mint amikor egy különösen érzékeny bájital elkészülését figyeli. Harry ezt kissé nyugtalanítónak találta, és gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. Ivott még egy korty kakaót, és kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, továbbra is magán érezve a sötét, csendes alak átható tekintetét.

Talán nem lett volna olyan rossz, ha nem a sötét, alagsori konyhában állnak az éjszaka közepén, vagy ha Piton nincs halálfalónak öltözve. Harrynek túl sok rettenetes látomása volt már ilyen ruhába öltözött emberekről, és már maga a látvány is élénkebbé tette McFarlane emlékét.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Piton viszont egy cseppet sem érzi magát kényelmetlenül ebben a ruhában. Valójában halálfalónak öltözve épp olyan természetesnek és magabiztosnak tűnt, mint reggel a mugli ruhákban. A két szerep ellentétes volta erőteljesen hasított Harrybe, és azzal a hirtelen jött gondolattal pillantott megint Pitonra, hogy mennyire kevéssé ismeri a férfit. Kíváncsi volt, van-e egyáltalán valaki, aki igazán ismeri.

– Tanár úr, nem mondana inkább valamit ahelyett, hogy csak bámul rám? – kérdezte Harry, amikor már képtelen volt tovább elviselni Piton csendes vizslatását.

Piton kérdően emelte meg a szemöldökét.

– Mit szeretnél, mit mondjak?

Harry vállat vont.

– Nem tudom. Tulajdonképpen azt reméltem, maga tudni fogja.

Piton ajka megrándult, majd kissé félrehajtotta a fejét, és egy pillanatig elgondolkozva nézett Harryre.

– Potter, auror akarsz lenni, nem? – kérdezte türelmetlenül. – Bizonyára rájöttél már, hogy kevés olyan sötét varázsló vadász van, akinek sosem kellett ölnie. Különösen most, amikor háború van, aligha lehet elkerülni, hogy az embernek ölnie kelljen akár önvédelemből, akár a cél érdekében.

Harry bólintott.

– Tudom.

– Akkor értsd meg, hogy ez nem gyilkosság. A gyilkosság önző, indokolatlan tett, melyre az elkövetőt saját sötét vágyai sarkallják. Te nem vagy gyilkos, Potter, és nem számít, hányszor kényszerülsz arra, hogy ölj, soha nem is leszel. Épp eléggé ismerem az elmédet ahhoz, hogy ezt tudjam.

Piton fekete szemei Harryébe mélyedtek, de Harry már egyáltalán nem érezte magát emiatt kényelmetlenül. Ez a régi meghittség volt, és Harry jól ismerte. Ösztönösen leengedte a mentális pajzsait, hogy találkozzon Piton elméjével, de épp csak megsimította a tudata határánál lebegő másik tudatot, Piton már sarkon is fordult, és felkapta a kabátját.

– Aludj egy kicsit, Potter, különben semmi haszna nem lesz a holnapi órának. – Anélkül hagyta el a szobát, hogy akár egy pillantást vetett volna Harryre, vagy megvárta volna a válaszát.

Harry Piton után nézett, majd felsóhajtott. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy összekapcsolódik az elméjük, de Piton még nyilvánvalóan nem állt készen arra, hogy újraépítsék a kettejük közötti bizalmat. De mégsem volt minden hiába, gondolta Harry, miközben megitta az utolsó korty kakaót, és a szobájába indult. McFarlane élettelen szemeinek emlékét Piton parázsló tekintetének képe váltotta fel, és tudta, hogy aznap éjjel nem lesz gondja az alvással.


	7. Mordon küldetése

**7. fejezet: Mordon küldetése**

Utólag Harry belátta, hogy a halálfaló-támadás aligha maradhatott titokban a varázslóvilág előtt. Ennek ellenére sokkoló élmény volt, amikor másnap reggel leballagott a konyhába, és a _Reggeli Próféta_ aznapi számára esett a pillantása. A saját fotója bámult rá a főcím alól, mely így szólt: _A hírek szerint Potter tömeges halálfaló-támadás középpontjába került._

Harry lehuppant a Ginny melletti székre, felkapta az újságot, és elolvasta a vezércikket.

_Meg nem erősített hírek szerint Harry Potter volt az állítólagos célpontja egy merész halálfaló-támadásnak, melyet a tegnapi napon követtek el a mugli London utcáin. A minisztériumi aurorok húsz halálfalót tartottak sakkban, és végül nyolcat kaptak el közülük. A tizenhét éves Harry Potter a pletykák szerint megölte a támadás vezetőjét, Reginald McFarlane-t, aki már régóta Ő Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén támogatója volt._

_Potter holléte rejtély, amióta csak az elmúlt tanév végén elhagyta a Roxfortot, röviddel a Roxmortsi Diadal után…_

Harry félrelökte az újságot.

– Nagyszerű! Most aztán az egész világ tudja, hogy megöltem azt a halálfalót.

– Nos, nem mintha bárki is hibáztatna érte – mondta Ron, és az eldobott újság felé bökött a villájával. A _Reggeli Próféta _szerint hős vagy.

– Nem érzem magam hősnek.

Ron, Hermione és Ginny kényelmetlenül pillantottak egymásra.

– Harry, van benne egy teljes cikk McFarlane-ről – mondta Ginny. – Meglehetősen komisz figura volt, szóval még ha nem az életedért küzdöttél volna, akkor is azt mondanám, hogy szívességet tettél a világnak. Nincs okod arra, hogy bűntudatod legyen!

Harry Ginnyre nézett, és elmosolyodott.

– Tudom. Csak kell egy kis idő, hogy hozzászokjak, ez minden. Amellett mindig is utáltam magamról olvasni az újságban.

– Tudod, hogy milyenek az újságírók – szipogott Hermione megvetően. – Rávetődnek minden lehetőségre, hogy használhassák a nevedet.

– Bizony! Örülj, hogy nem tudják, hol vagy – tette hozzá Ron. – Egy percnyi nyugalmad sem lenne. Éjjel-nappal interjúért nyaggatnának.

Ezen Harry elnevette magát.

– Azt hiszem, a halálfalókkal szívesebben néznék szembe.

* * *

Harry reggeli közben a barátaival beszélgetett, és mire elhagyták a konyhát, tökéletesen helyre állt a jókedve. A bejárati csarnokban Mordonba botlottak.

– Hát itt vagy, Potter – mondta az öreg auror. – Váltanék veled pár szót. Négyszemközt.

Harryt meglepte Mordon kérése; eddig az auror jobbára levegőnek nézte. Kíváncsian intett a barátainak, akik nélküle folytatták tovább az útjukat. Mordon addig bámult utánuk, amíg el nem tűntek az első emeleti folyosón, majd körülnézett a bejárati csarnokban, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni arról, hogy senki nem hallgatja ki őket.

– Nem tudok sokáig maradni – mondta Harry. – Órám van Piton professzorral.

– Piton nincs itt – felelte Mordon. – Egy ügyet intéz Dumbledore-nak.

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Csupán néhány órával ezelőtt beszélt Pitonnal, és a tanára egy szót sem szólt arról, hogy el kellene mennie. Valójában kifejezetten azt mondta, hogy elvárja Harrytől, hogy megjelenjen az órán. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Dumbledore bizonyára váratlanul hívta. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez jó vagy rossz jel.

Mordon még vetett egy pillantást a háta mögé, majd a könyvtár felé intett.

– Erre.

Harry követte a férfit a könyvtárba, Mordon pedig becsukta az ajtót.

– Szóval miről akar beszélni velem? – kérdezte Harry.

– Úgy hallottam, auror akarsz lenni.

– Így van.

– Gondolod, hogy elég rátermett vagy?

Harry megütközött a kérdésen.

– Igen, gondolom. Szembenéztem Voldemorttal és a halálfalóival, ami több, mint amit a legtöbben elmondhatnak magukról.

Mordon felnevetett.

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy gyáva vagy, Potter. Legény vagy a talpadon. Ezt tudom. És átkozottul jól is harcolsz. Szép munkát végeztél tegnap. De ennél több kell ahhoz, hogy az ember auror legyen. Egy aurornak legfőként a törvényt kell szem előtt tartania, és neked van némi hajlamod a szabályszegésre.

Mordon vádlóan Harryre szegezte az ujját.

– Kérdem én, Potter. Képes vagy a törvényt a saját véleményed, a személyes érzelmeid fölé helyezni?

– Én… Természetesen – válaszolta Harry, megrökönyödve az idősebb férfi hevességétől.

– Gondold meg. Mert ha nem vagy rá képes, többet ártasz majd, mint használsz.

– Biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki Harry határozottan.

– Hm – horkant fel Mordon. – Június utolsó hete óta öt halálfaló halt meg. – Feltartotta a jobb kezét, és ujjai segítségével adott nyomatékot a szavainak. – Öt. Mindannyian szokatlan körülmények között.

– Az első férfit holtan találták a Zsebpiszok közben. Előfordul. Egy kétes ügylet félresikerül, vagy az ember keresztezi valaki másnak az útjait. De egy halálfalóval nem fordul elő ilyesmi. Hidd el, őket mindenki messziről elkerüli, mert senki nem akar szembekerülni Tudjukkivel.

– Egy héttel később egy férfit holtan találtak a lakásán. Bebizonyosodott, hogy a saját pálcája volt a gyilkos fegyver, és a Minisztérium öngyilkosságként könyvelte el.

– Két héttel ezelőtt még egy férfi meghalt, egy mugli motoros ütötte el. Két auror mugli rendőrnek öltözve kihallgatta a motorost és számos más tanút. Mindannyian azt mondták, hogy nem a motoros volt a hibás, és úgy tűnt, mintha az áldozat a semmiből bukkant volna elő az út közepén. A Minisztérium szerint ez egy hoppanálási baleset volt.

– Várjunk, erről olvastam a _Reggeli Prófétá_ban – vágott közbe Harry, és homlokát ráncolva próbálta felidézni az olvasottakat. – Vincent Howardnak hívták.

– Nagyon jó, Potter. Nem sok embernek tűnt volna fel a sok háborús hír közé temetve. Hidd el, a többi halálesetet sem szellőztették meg jobban.

– De miért is tették volna? Ezek csak véletlen halálesetek. Nem kapcsolódnak a háborúhoz vagy Voldemorthoz. Bárki is ölte meg azt a férfit a Zsebpiszok közben, valószínűleg nem tudta, hogy halálfaló volt. Ez nem olyasmi, amit az ember világgá kürtöl magáról, nem igaz? Öngyilkosságról is hallottunk már, csakúgy, mint hoppanálási balesetekről.

– Szóval szerinted mind csak véletlen volt? Tényleg így gondolod?

Harry vállat vont.

– Mi más?

Mordon lebiggyesztette a száját, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni.

– Nos, jó társaságban vagy. Történetesen a legtöbb kollégám és a Minisztérium többi része is egyetért veled. De velük együtt tévedsz. Lehet, hogy ezek a halálesetek mindenki másnak elkerülik a figyelmét, de én nem hiszek a véletlenben, és egy percig sem hiszem, hogy ezek véletlenül történtek. Úgy gondolom, ezek gyilkosságok voltak.

Harry meghökkenten meredt Mordonra.

– Maga viccel.

– Két nappal ezelőtt újabb két férfi halt meg. Vitába keveredtek, és a harc során megölték egymást – legalábbis valaki azt akarta, hogy így tűnjön. De ha annyi csatában vettél volna részt, mint én, és láttad volna, hogy milyen állapotban vannak, tudnád, hogy ez lehetetlen.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. El kellett ismernie, hogy annak az esélye, hogy két ember megöli egymást harc közben, nem lehet túl magas, és öt hét alatt ugyanannyi halott halálfaló gyanúsnak tűnik, de mégis…

– Nem értem, hogyan függhetnének össze ezek a halálesetek, és azt még kevésbé, hogyan lehetnének gyilkosságok.

– Ismered az Imperius átok hatását, ugye?

Harry bólintott.

– Nos, megvan az oka, hogy miért számít főbenjáró átoknak. Arra kényszeríthetsz vele egy másik embert, hogy a haláláig harcoljon, megölje egy barátját, egy közeledő autó elé hoppanáljon, sőt akár maga ellen fordítsa a saját pálcáját. És hacsak nem kapnak el a tett közben, teljes képtelenség bebizonyítani, hogy mit csináltál.

Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg.

– Azt hiszi, hogy valaki Imperius átkot használt, hogy megölje azokat a halálfalókat?

– Azt hiszem, és ötletem is van rá, hogy kicsoda.

– Ki?

– Piton.

Harrynek leesett az álla, és hitetlenkedve bámult Mordonra.

– Maga megőrült.

– Tényleg? Nyilvánvalóan van indítéka.

– Ő nem gyilkos!

– Igazán? – Biztos vagy benne?

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, és taktikát váltott.

– Nézze – kezdte nyugodt, ésszerű hangon. – Nem tudja biztosan, hogy ezekben az esetekben csakugyan gyilkosság történt, és még ha úgy is van, nem lehet Piton a felelős. A tanév végéig a Roxfortban volt, azóta pedig itt van.

– Merlin szakállára, fiú, gondolkozz! Mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy kisétál a főbejáraton, és bárhova hoppanálhat egész Angliában. – Mordon csettintett egyet. – Egy órával később ismét az ágyában van, és senki nem tud semmiről. Ezek a halálesetek olyan varázsló keze nyomát viselik, aki jártas mind a sötét varázslatokban, mind az álcázásban. És nem sok olyanról tudok, aki halálfalókat venne célba.

Harry félrenézett. Bármennyire is nem akart hinni Mordonnak, el kellett ismernie, hogy logikus az auror érvelése. Amellett mindenki másnál jobban tudta, hogy Piton milyen gyakran surran ki éjszakánként a házból. Lehetséges lenne, hogy a férfi csakugyan azért járkál el, hogy gyilkoljon? Abszurd gondolatnak tűnt, hogy Piton napközben bájitaltant tanít neki, éjszaka pedig embereket öl. Harrynek a puszta gondolattól felfordult a gyomra.

– Miért mondja ezt el nekem? – kérdezte.

– Mert szükségem van a segítségedre.

– Az én segítségemre? – hitetlenkedett Harry. – Mit tehetnék én?

– Piton bájitaltan órákat ad neked, ugye?

– Igen – bólintott Harry, aki nem értette, mi köze ennek az egészhez.

– Akkor gondolom, elég sok időt töltesz vele fenn a laborjában.

– Igen, azt hiszem – felelte Harry tartózkodóan, miközben egy kellemetlen gyanú kezdte befészkelni magát az agyába azzal kapcsolatban, hogy milyen irányba halad ez a kérdezősködés.

– Hogy jöttök ki egymással?

Harry a fogát csikorgatta.

– Elég jól.

Mordon látható elégedettséggel bólintott.

– Jó.

– Nem várhatja tőlem, hogy kémkedjek utána!

– De igen, és el is várom. Tárgyi bizonyítékom van az egyik bűntett helyszínéről, de szükségem van valamire Pitontól, hogy összevethessem vele – hajszálra, körömdarabra, pár csepp vérre.

Harry Mordonra meredt.

– Micsoda?

– Nem lehet olyan nehéz – legyintett Mordon elutasítóan.

– Nem teszem meg! Nem fogok spicliskedni, és ellene szóló bizonyíték után kutatni.

– Miért nem?

– Mert… – Harry tétovázott, képtelen volt szavakba foglalni az érzéseit. – Mert a tanárom.

– Jaj, ne már, Potter! Legalább találj valami jobb kifogást.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Ha van magánál vér vagy valami ilyesmi, miért nem használja egyszerűen Fred és George Szimatoló bűbáját?

Mordon megrázta a fejét.

– Az okos bűbáj, de eléggé leegyszerűsített. Nyilvánvalóan nem tudna áthatolni az összes itteni védőbűbájon. – Mordon körbemutatott a házon. – És ha az áldozat ismeri, akkor ki lehet védeni, mint minden más nyomkövető bűbájt. Igazából már kipróbáltam, amikor a múlt héten itt voltam, de nem működött, tehát Piton nyilvánvalóan megtette a szükséges óvintézkedéseket.

– Vagy talán nem a megfelelő emberre gyanakszik.

– Csak egy módon tudhatjuk meg.

Harry az ajkába harapott.

– Megpróbálta Remust rávenni erre, ugye? – kérdezte vádlóan. Hirtelen értelmet nyert a két férfi közötti beszélgetés, amit kihallgatott. Mordon nem arra akarta rábeszélni Remust, hogy utána kémkedjen. Azt akarta, hogy Pitont figyelje. – _Ő _visszautasította, szóval én miért mennék bele?

– Lupin nem auror, és nincs is semmi késztetése, hogy az legyen. Auror akarsz lenni, vagy sem?

– Természetesen igen!

– Akkor el kell kezdened úgy gondolkoznod és cselekedned, mint egy auror. Egy auror az igazságért harcol, és nem huny szemet egy bűntény felett csupán azért, mert az áldozat azt kapta, amit megérdemelt, vagy mert az elkövető történetesen a _tanára._ Épp most mondtad, hogy képes lennél a törvényt a saját véleményed és érzéseid fölé helyezni. Máris meggondoltad magad?

– Nem – felelte Harry szerencsétlenül.

– Potter, hallgass ide. Ha Piton gyilkosságot követ el, meg kell állítani. Ha pedig nem, akkor nem történik semmi baj. Te tisztázni tudnád.

Harry ebben nem tudott vitatkozni Mordonnal. Ha Piton ártatlan, akkor nem érné meg bebizonyítani? Ebben biztosan nincs semmi rossz. Harry feltételezte, hogy egy aurornak meg kell tennie néhány kevésbé kellemes dolgot is az igazság érdekében. Az ajkába harapott, és vonakodva bólintott.

– Rendben, meglátom, mit tehetek.

– Jó srác vagy – mondta Mordon, és hátba veregette Harryt. – Vigyázz, nehogy valaki tudomást szerezzen róla, hogy mit csinálsz. Biztos nem akarod, hogy Piton szagot fogjon. Megértetted?

Harry elfintorodott.

– Igen.

Az auror kinyitotta az ajtót, és alaposan körülnézett a bejárati csarnokban, majd visszanézett Harryre.

– Helyesen cselekszel, Potter – biztosította a fiút, majd elbicegett.

Harry figyelte, ahogy Mordon elhagyja a házat, és megpróbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy az öreg aurornak igaza van. De akárhogy próbálkozott, egyfolytában az járt a fejében, hogy ha helyesen cselekszik, miért érzi magát annyira rosszul?

* * *

Másnap reggel Harry átfutotta a _Reggeli Prófétá_ban a gyászjelentéseket, és azon tűnődött, vajon az előző nap elhunyt emberek valamelyike halálfaló volt-e. Úgy gondolta, nem. A felsorolt két varázsló és egy boszorkány mind idősek voltak, látszólag természetes okból haltak meg, és mindannyiukról írtak egy-egy rövid, de dicsérő megemlékezést.

Harry megkönnyebbülten tette félre az újságot, és harapott még egyet a pirítósából, miközben Piton viharzott be a szobába, és elfoglalta megszokott helyét az asztal távolabbi végén. Egy viharvert könyv megsárgult oldalait lapozgatta, és szokás szerint tudomást sem vett a többiekről. Harry azonban képtelen volt levenni a szemét a férfiról. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Mordon vádjait, és úgy érezte, hogy ez egy olyan eset, amikor igazából jobban örült volna, ha nem mondanak neki semmit. Így ugyanis csaknem egész éjszaka ébren feküdt, és váltakozva küzdött a félelemmel, hogy Piton esetleg éppen most öl meg valakit, és a saját ígéretével – miszerint segít elkapni a férfit – kapcsolatos ellentmondásos érzelmeivel.

Harry természetesen tudta, hogy Piton képes embert ölni. Hat halálfalóról biztosan tudott, akiket tanára csupán néhány hónapja ölt meg. De az más volt. A halálfalók megtámadták őket, és Pitonnak nem volt más választása, mint hogy megölje őket, annak érdekében, hogy megőrizze helyzetét, mint Dumbledore kéme. Olyan halálfalókra vadászni, akik nem jelentettek közvetlen veszélyt, valami egész más volt. Mint a háború és a hidegvérű gyilkosság közötti különbség.

Harry érezte, hogy valaki oldalba böki, és körülnézett. Ginny nézett rá kérdően.

– Mi a baj? – suttogta, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Pitonra.

– Semmi. – Harry megpróbált nemtörődömnek tűnni, de úgy tűnt, Ginnyt nem győzte meg.

– Szóval mit csináljunk ma? – kérdezte Ron. – Sakk? Robbantós snapszli?

– Be kell fejezned a házi feladatodat – jelentette ki Hermione. – Bimba professzor esszéjébe még bele sem kezdtél.

Ron tudomást sem vett a lányról, és Harryhez fordult.

– Tegnap megkaptam a legújabb kviddics újságokat.

– Mr Potternek ma pótolnia kell a bájitaltan órát, amit csütörtökön elmulasztott – szólalt meg Piton, mire mindannyian felugrottak. Önelégült mosollyal nézett Harryre. – Remélem, nem felejtetted el, Potter?

Harry elfelejtette, de ezt nem állt szándékában közölni.

– Természetesen nem.

– Akkor tíz perc múlva várlak a laborban. – Azzal Piton felállt, és kiment a konyhából.

– A szemét! – méltatlankodott Ron. – Azt hinné az ember, hogy kapsz egy kis szabadságot azok után, amin keresztülmentél.

– Ugyan, Ron – tiltakozott Ginny megjátszott őszinteséggel. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy Piton annyira élvezi Harry társaságát, hogy képtelen meglenni nélküle egy-két napig.

Harry ennek hallatán a szemét forgatta.

– Sajnos az érzés nem kölcsönös. De jobb lesz, ha felmegyek, mielőtt kitalál valami indokot, hogy miért kell holnap is órára mennem.

A labor felé indult, és közben azt kívánta, bárcsak valami mást csinálhatna. Nem az órától rettegett ennyire, hanem attól, hogy egy olyan férfival tölti majd az idejét, aki jó eséllyel gyilkos. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Piton előző éjszakai szavai.

_A gyilkosság önző, indokolatlan tett, melyre az elkövetőt saját sötét vágyai sarkallják. Te nem vagy gyilkos, Potter, és nem számít, hányszor kényszerülsz arra, hogy ölj, soha nem is leszel. Épp eléggé ismerem az elmédet ahhoz, hogy ezt tudjam._

Felrémlett Harrynek, hogy Piton úgy beszél, mint aki borzasztó sokat tud a gyilkosságról. Megpróbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot, miközben belépett a bájitaltan laboratóriumba, és leült az asztalához. Még el sem helyezkedett, Piton már neki is látott az előadásnak.

– Sok olyan bájital létezik, amelynek hatása, ha varázslattal idéznénk elő, fekete mágiának számítana – kezdte Piton. – Ezek nyilvánvaló példái a mérgek. Bár nem minden méreg halálos, mindegyik nemkívánatos testi hatással bír az elfogyasztójára nézve.

Harry akaratlanul is lepörgette maga előtt a meggyilkolt halálfalók listáját. Egyiküket sem mérgezték meg, de ez nem igazán volt perdöntő a tekintetben, hogy Piton bűnös vagy ártatlan.

– Azok a mérgek azonban még alattomosabbak, amelyek összezavarják a tudatot – folytatta Piton. – A legközismertebbek ezek közül a szerelmi bájitalok. Míg ezek túlnyomó többsége nem több, mint vágyálom és öreg feleségek meséje, létezik egy-két főzet, amely csakugyan hatékonyan részegíti meg a szívet.

– A elmét befolyásoló bájitalok közül a legkomolyabb az Imperius bájital. Nagyon hasonlóan működik, mint az Imperius átok, alávetve az áldozat értelmét és akaratát a bájitalkészítő parancsainak. De az átokkal ellentétben a bájital ellen nem lehet küzdeni. Ha egyszer az áldozat elfogyasztotta, egy órára rabszolgává válik, hacsak nem kapja meg az ellenszert.

– Az elmét elbódító bájitalokhoz nagyon hasonlóak, habár általánosságban jóindulatúbbak azok a bájitalok, amelyek képesek megváltoztatni valakinek a hangulatát…

Harry meg sem hallotta Piton megjegyzéseit a hangulat-megváltoztató bájitalokról. Az Imperius bájital olyasvalaminek hangzott, ami igencsak jól jöhet a halálfalók meggyilkolásához. Nem volt olyan kényelmes, mint az Imperius átok, de biztos hatású volt, és Harry már azon gondolkozott, vajon hogyan vette rá Piton az áldozatait, hogy elfogyasszák.

– Potter, figyelsz egyáltalán?

Harry zavartan nézett Pitonra.

– Elnézést, uram.

Piton mérgesen összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Mivel nyilvánvalóan nem érzed szükségesnek a segítségemet – mondta vontatott hangon –, itt hagylak, hogy készítsd el egyedül a Szélcsend bájital ellenszerét.

Piton sarkon fordult, és határozott léptekkel a saját asztalához sietett, majd az azon fortyogó bájitallal kezdett foglalkozni. Harry a saját üres üstjére és a felsorakoztatott bájital hozzávalókra irányította a figyelmét, de nem tudta türtőztetni magát, és miközben nekilátott az aznapi feladatnak, lopva egyfolytában Pitonra pislogott. Azon tűnődött, vajon mi történne a férfival, ha csakugyan kiderülne róla, hogy halálfalókat gyilkolt. Biztosan kirúgnák. Vajon az Azkabanba zárnák? Ha igen, annak milyen következményei lennének a Rendre és a Voldemort elleni harcra nézve?

– Potter, sosem fogsz elkészülni azzal a bájitallal, ha minden idődet azzal töltöd, hogy engem bámulsz – jegyezte meg Piton ingerülten, miközben valamit firkált a jegyzetfüzetébe.

Harry felriadt a gondolataiból, és elkapta a tekintetét, majd félénken ismét Pitonra nézett. A férfi éppen őt szemlélte türelmetlen arckifejezéssel.

– Nos, mi az?

– Semmi – mondta Harry. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd folytatta. – Csak arra gondoltam… azt mondta, van egy csomó bájital, ami ugyanolyan, mint a fekete mágia – mérgek, meg ilyesmi. Ez azt jelenti, hogy csak egy sötét varázsló használná őket?

Piton kissé döbbentnek tűnt, mintha meglepné, hogy Harry törődik annyira az óra anyagával, hogy feltegyen egy kérdést.

– A bájitalok nem olyanok, mint a varázsigék, Potter. Nem igényelnek szándékot sem az elkészítés, sem a használat során, így elkészítheti és használhatja őket bárki, aki rendelkezik a szükséges képességekkel.

– De megtennék? A sötét varázslókon kívül használna bárki például Imperius bájitalt?

Piton megvonta a vállát, és visszafordult az üstjéhez.

– Nehéz megjósolni, mit tesznek az emberek, különösen, ha kilátástalan helyzetbe kerülnek.

– Maga használná őket?

Piton szúrós tekintettel nézett vissza Harryre. Szeme megvillant, majd metszően összeszűkült. Harry olyan közönyös arcot vágott, amilyet csak tudott, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne nézzen félre, de okklumenciát használt, hogy megvédje a gondolatait Piton átható tekintete elől. Végül a férfi megszólalt.

– Igen, bizonyos körülmények között használnám őket.

Harrynek összeszorult a torka.

– Szóval azt mondja, hogy a cél szentesíti az eszközt?

– Azt mondom, hogy az aurorok szabad kezet kaptak a főbenjáró átkok használatában. Ezek a bájitalok sem rosszabbak.

– De ha ugyanazt a taktikát alkalmazzuk, mint az ellenségeink, az nem alacsonyít le minket is az ő szintjükre? Ha _bármilyen _eszközt hajlandóak vagyunk felhasználni, hogy elérjük a célunkat, hogyan állíthatjuk, hogy bármivel is jobbak vagyunk, mint azok, akik ellen harcolunk?

Harry elhallgatott. Piton nagyon csendesen álldogált, és ugyanolyan zárkózott arckifejezéssel figyelte Harryt, mint két éjszakával ezelőtt, amikor a fiú szakértőnek nevezte a bűntudat terén.

– Tekintve, hogy néhányan az ellenség utáni kémkedést is a vajmi kevéssé tiszteletre méltó dolgok közé sorolják – mondta Piton óvatos hangon, mely semmiféle érzelemről nem árulkodott –, azt hiszem, hogy a válasz erre a kérdésre jórészt a megkérdezett véleményén múlik. Minden helyzet egyedi, szóval általánosságokat citálni meglehetősen haszontalan. Hacsak, persze, nincs valami _konkrét_ kérdésed?

Harrynek kiszáradt a szája.

– Nincs – suttogta, és nem nézett Piton szemébe.

– Ez esetben azt javaslom, hogy koncentrálj a bájitalodra. – Azzal Piton visszatért a munkájához, és Harry is ugyanezt tette, de közben nem mert a tanárára nézni.

* * *

Piton egy szál egyszarvúszőrt ejtett az üstjébe, és Potterre pillantott. Az elmúlt negyedórában a fiú keményen dolgozott, és nyilvánvalóan igyekezett elkerülni minden olyasmit, amivel felhívta volna magára a figyelmet. Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott. Hiába sajátította el a fiú viszonylag ügyesen az okklumenciát, azt nem tanulta meg, hogyan rejtse el az érzéseit, és most könnyedén leolvasható volt az arcáról a benne kavargó érzelmi vihar.

Nem mintha Pitonnak szüksége lett volna bármi segítségre, hogy kitalálja, mi jár Potter fejében. Tekintve a fiú legutóbbi beszélgetésükkor elhangzott csípős megjegyzését a bűntudatáról, és a mostani őszinte kirohanását nem éppen tiszta és ártatlan erkölcsi normái ellen, elég nyilvánvaló volt. A londoni eset láthatóan arra késztette Pottert, hogy mélyen elgondolkozzon arról, mit tud elfogadható viselkedésnek tekinteni, és mit nem; és nem csak önmagával, hanem másokkal kapcsolatban is feltegye ezt a kérdést – talán leginkább épp a bájitaltan tanárával kapcsolatban.

Azonban bármi is indította el a gondolatmenetet, Potter róla alkotott véleménye kristálytisztán látható volt. Valahányszor a fiú felé pillantott, zöld szemeiben félreérthetetlenül félelem és undor elegye csillant meg, és mivel Piton semmi olyat nem tett, ami ezt a reakciót indokolta volna, biztos volt benne, hogy ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet: Potter felülvizsgálta azt a naiv megbocsátást, melyet a tavalyi tanév végén olyan elsietve adományozott tanárának, és megváltoztatta a véleményét.

Épp ideje volt.

Néhány dolgot nem lehet megbocsátani, legalábbis nem olyan könnyen és nem olyan teljesen, mint ahogyan Potter tettette, hogy lehetséges. Piton mindig tudta, hogy ez a színjáték nem tarthat örökké. A fiúnak végül észhez kell térnie, és Piton voltaképpen megkönnyebbült, hogy ez végre megtörtént. Kimerítő volt az elmúlt hónap során három lépés távolságot tartani Pottertől.

A fiú – különösen a nyár első két hetében – állhatatosan próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, nyilvánvalóan azzal a téves feltételezéssel élve, hogy az iskolától való távollét magába foglalja a tanárával való nyugodtabb és személyesebb kapcsolatot. Azonban miután Piton heteken át elutasítóan reagált, úgy tűnt, Potter végre észrevette, hogy tanára nem lelkesedik ezekért a kezdeményezésekért. Sajnos a dolgok ezután sem fordultak jobbra. Potter feladta társalgási kísérleteit, és duzzogásba süllyedt, ami még rosszabb volt. Amint azt Lupin olyan éleslátóan megjegyezte, a fiú csalódottsága nyilvánvaló volt, és ez dühítette Pitont.

Az volt a feladata, hogy megvédje Pottert, mivel a várakozások szerint a fiú kulcsszerepet játszik majd a Sötét Nagyúr bukásában. Ez volt az egyetlen, ami számított Pitonnak, és őszinte volt Potterrel a tekintetben, hogy meddig menne el a céljai érdekében. Bármit megtenne, hogy azt a szörnyeteget legyőzzék, még akár Pottert is elviseli.

De ez távolról sem jelentette azt, hogy össze akar barátkozni a fiúval. Természetesen sosem ígért ilyesmit. Maga a feltételezés is nevetséges volt! Nem sok dolog volt, amit Piton kevésbé akart volna, mint közelebbi kapcsolatba kerülni Harry Potterrel, különösen azután a förtelmes délután óta, amikor arra kényszerült, hogy lecsupaszítsa a lelkét a fiú előtt. Hogy lehet, hogy az az ostoba gyerek képtelen ezt megérteni?

Piton ismét a tanítványára pillantott, és ajka keserű mosolyra görbült. Talán most végül megértette. Legalábbis határozottan úgy tűnt, hogy Potter épp annyira zavarónak találja tanára társaságát, mint Piton az övét, és barátkozó kedvének eltűnése tökéletesen megfelelt Pitonnak. Minél kevesebbet kell foglalkoznia a Potterrel való személyes kapcsolatán, annál jobban tud koncentrálni közös céljukra, a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzésére. Végül Piton egy utolsó gúnyos mosollyal visszafordult a bájitalához, és a Roxmortsi Diadal óta most először érezte magát nyugodtnak.

* * *

A következő napok Harry legrosszabb Grimmauld téri napjai közé tartoztak. Először is hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem lesz olyan egyszerű megszerezni a Mordon által áhított bizonyítékot, mint azt az öreg auror gondolta. Piton mind a bájital labort, mind a raktárt patyolattisztán tartotta. Még egy porszemet sem lehetett találni bennük, nemhogy vért, hajszálat vagy körömdarabot. Piton a személyes tárgyait sem tartotta szanaszét a házban; még a kabátját sem akasztotta fel a bejárati csarnokban. Mindenét a hálószobájában vagy az irodájában tartotta, melyeket mindig zárva és hatásos védőbűbájokkal ellátva tartott. Úgy tűnt, Piton még a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán sem bízik senkiben.

Harry bájitaltan órái sem teltek túl jól. Eddig csupán kellemetlenek voltak, most azonban szinte elviselhetetlenné váltak. Harry nagyon nehezen tudott koncentrálni, ha Piton társaságában volt, és tudta, hogy ezt a munkája szenvedi meg. A legnagyobb aggodalma azonban maga Piton volt.

Talán csak a bűntudata tette, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Piton sejt valamit. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi nem használ vele szemben legilimenciát, ennek ellenére Piton újabban megvetően mosolygott rá, és voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a tanára valahogy rajtakapta, és pontosan tudja, hogy mire készül. A legjobban azonban az zavarta, hogy látszólag mindez egyáltalán nem aggasztotta Pitont. Sőt, csaknem elégedettnek tűnt. Ennyire bízna abban, hogy senki nem lesz képes rábizonyítani a bűnösséget? Vagy egyszerűen élvezte a látványt, ahogy Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődik az óráin?

Harry félretette az aggodalmait, és kinyitotta az aznap reggeli újságot, hogy a gyászjelentésekhez lapozzon. Azonban még mielőtt odaért volna, megragadta a figyelmét az egyik oldal alján látható rövid cikk.

_Mugli gyilkosok halálfaló áldozata_

_Költői igazságszolgáltatásnak tűnik, hogy a közismert halálfalót, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium által régóta körözött negyvenkét éves Ophelia Brosnant tegnap este halálos késszúrással ölték meg egy londoni sikátorban. Feltételezhetően mugli útonállók áldozatául esett. A holttestet muglik fedezték fel, és mire az aurorok a helyszínre értek, a mugli hatóságok már vizsgálták az ügyet, így a gyilkosság részleteit csupán vázlatosan ismerjük. Szemtanúk nem voltak. Az egyetlen információ, melyet az aurorok riporterünk tudomására hoztak, az volt, hogy Brosnant különös kegyetlenséggel megkéselték és kirabolták, habár nem tudni, hogy egy mugli tolvaj mit tud kezdeni galleonokkal, sarlókkal és knútokkal…_

Harry a cikkre meredt. Nagyon szerette volna elhinni, hogy muglik támadták meg Ophelia Brosnant, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem ez volt a helyzet. Az egész túlságosan hasonlított a többi halálfaló-balesetre: szokatlan volt, de azért elég könnyen emészthető, ha eltekintünk attól a ténytől, hogy két hónap alatt ő volt a hatodik halálfaló, akit holtan találtak.

– Mit olvasol, Harry? – kérdezte Ginny, és az újságra pillantott.

– Semmit! – csapta össze Harry az újságot kicsit túlságosan is gyorsan.

Ginny értetlenül meredt rá, majd a nyíló konyhaajtó zajára felpillantott. Arcára örömteli meglepetés ült ki.

– Apa!

Ginny talpra ugrott, hogy üdvözölje apját, aki Remusszal és Tonksszal együtt éppen akkor lépett be a konyhába. Harry, Ron és Hermione szintén felálltak. Mr Weasley szeretetteljesen megölelte lányát, majd Hermionét is, azután hátbaveregette Ront és Harryt.

– Mit csinálsz itt, apa? – kérdezte Ron. – Azt hittem, a Minisztérium eláraszt munkával.

– Így is van, de találkoznom kellett Remusszal, és gondoltam, akkor már beugrom, hogy titeket is lássalak.

– Csatlakozz hozzánk reggelire, Arthur – ajánlotta fel Remus, és mindannyian leültek.

Mr Weasley kortyolt egyet a könyökénél megjelenő teáscsészéből, majd Harryhez fordult. Habár mosolygott, homlokán enyhe aggodalom ráncai húzódtak.

– Jól vagy, Harry?

– Igen, uram, remekül.

– Meglehetős felbolydulást okoztál múlt héten a Minisztériumban.

Harry érezte, hogy kissé elvörösödik, erősen tudatában lévén annak, hogy ő a felelős azért, hogy Ginny és Ron ismét veszélybe került.

– Sajnálom. Azt hiszem, tudnom kellett volna…

– Harry, én nem hibáztatlak – szakította félbe Mr Weasley egy legyintéssel. – Nem a te hibád volt. De tudnod kell, hogy bizonyos emberek a Minisztériumban – befolyásos emberek – meglehetősen aggódni kezdtek.

– Mit akar az jelenteni, hogy „aggódni kezdtek"? – kérdezte Ron.

– Veszélyforrásnak tartják Harryt – közölte nyíltan Remus. – És az olyan események, mint a pár nappal ezelőtti, csupán alátámasztják ezt a véleményt.

Mr Weasley felsóhajtott.

– Igen, Ian Day eléggé kiborult.

– Ő kicsoda? – kérdezte Ron.

– A Közbiztonsági Főosztály vezetője.

Ginny a homlokát ráncolta.

– Sosem hallottam erről a főosztályról.

– Nem csodálom – mondta Mr Weasley. – Tavaly hozták létre, hogy Tudjukki visszatérésének a fényében feltárja a biztonsági kockázatokat, és irányítsa a védelmi erőinket. Először jól működött, de az utóbbi néhány hónapban, amióta Day átvette a vezetését, elkezdték túllépni a hatáskörüket. Most már mindenhová elér a keze, még a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélés Főosztályra is.

– Most éppen igyekszik hatalmat szerezni az aurorok felett – jegyezte meg Tonks tőle szokatlan komolysággal. – A saját fennhatósága alá akar minket besorolni, hogy „a biztonsági intézkedések irányíthatóbbak legyenek". Egy rakás sületlenség – csak a hatalmat akarja, amelyet az aurorok adnának neki. A főnökeink persze ellenállnak, de ravasz fickó, és tudja, hogyan szerezze meg, amit akar.

– És egyértelműen rajtad tartja a szemét – mondta Mr Weasley Harrynek jelentőségteljes pillantással.

– Miért?

– Valószínűleg, mert mindenki úgy gondolja, hogy te vagy a kulcs Voldemort legyőzéséhez – felelte Remus fanyar mosollyal. – Ez bárkit érdekelne, aki hatalomra áhítozik.

– Ő az, aki ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egész nyáron ne tehessem ki a lábamat? – találgatta Harry.

Mr Weasley bólintott.

– Így van, de tudnod kell, hogy sokkal több forog kockán számodra, mindannyiunk számára, mint némi kényelmetlenség. A londoni támadás után Day nyíltan felszólalt annak érdekében, hogy vegyenek téged védelmi őrizetbe.

– _Micsoda? _– kiáltott fel Ginny. – Úgy érted, hogy _tartóztassák le _Harryt?

– Azt nem tehetik! – jelentette ki Hermione megbotránkozva. – Harry nem csinált semmi rosszat!

Mr Weasley feltartotta a kezét, hogy véget vessen a tiltakozásnak. Amikor megszólalt, kimerült volt a hangja.

– Úgy gondolom, pillanatnyilag Day szinte bármit megtehet, amit akar. Ezért kell óvatosnak lenned, Harry. Pillanatnyilag a legtöbb ember, aki számít a Minisztériumnál, nem veszi komolyan Day rémisztgető ötleteit, ugyanis hamarosan visszamész a Roxfortba, és mindenki úgy gondolja, hogy az a legbiztonságosabb hely a számodra. De még egy, a múlt hetihez hasonló eset, különösen amikor már az iskolában vagy, katasztrofális következményekkel járhat. Nem szabad okot adnod arra, hogy fellépjen ellened.

Minden tekintet Harry felé fordult. Ő visszabámult rájuk, majd vállat vont.

– Megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

– Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz? – kérdezte Hermione éles hangon, még mindig dühösen.

– Mi mást mondhatnék? – csattant fel Harry. – Mindent megteszek, hogy elkerüljem a Voldemorttal és halálfalóival való utcai harcokat, de nem tudom garantálni, hogy nem fog megtörténni. Nem bújhatok el egy barlangban. Háború van, és nekem is ki kell belőle vennem a részemet. Ha egyszer Voldemortnak nem hagyom, hogy megállítson, akkor nyilván azt sem engedem, hogy valami idióta a Minisztériumból megijesszen

Harry Mr Weasleyre nézett.

– Nem mintha nem értékelném a figyelmeztetést. Értékelem.

– Nos, legalább tudsz a kockázatról – mondta Mr Weasley. – Most jobb lesz, ha visszamegyek.

Mr Weasley megitta a maradék teáját, adott egy puszit Ginny homlokára, odabiccentett a többieknek, majd távozott.

– Mintha nem lenne elég bajunk – panaszkodott Ron. – Megőrültek azok ott a Minisztériumban.

– Mindenki pánikol Voldemort miatt – rázta meg a fejét szomorúan Remus. – De nem hiszem, hogy jelen pillanatban túlzottan aggódnod kéne Day miatt, Harry. Dumbledore minden héten ellátogat a Minisztériumba, hogy biztosítsa a higgadtabb fejűek túlsúlyban maradását.

– Az jó, ugyanis van rengeteg más dolog, ami miatt aggódhatok. – Harry az órára pillantott. – Mint például a bájitaltan órák. – Begyömöszölt a szájába egy fél pirítóst, és kisietett a konyhából, de a bejárati csarnokban Mordon tartóztatta fel. Az auror megfogta Harry karját, és szótlanul behúzta az étkezőbe, majd becsukta az ajtót.

– Nos, Potter?

Harry tartott ettől a találkozástól.

– Nincsenek jó híreim. Semmit sem találtam, amit fel tudna használni.

Mordon mérgesen összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Potter, ez nem fakultatív program. Tegnap éjjel még egy halálfaló meghalt.

– Tudom! Láttam az újságban. De a hajszál, vér és körömdarab nem olyasmi, amit az ember csak úgy szerteszét szórva talál. Mit vár tőlem, nyisszantsak le egy hajfürtöt a fejéről, amikor nem néz oda?

Mordon fintorgott, és kelletlenül ugyan, de belátta, hogy Harrynek igaza van. Azonban szinte azonnal összetörte Harry reményeit, miszerint feladja ezt a küldetést.

– Akkor körül kell nézned a hálószobájában.

– Azt várja tőlem, hogy beosonjak a _hálószobájába_? – nézett Harry hitetlenkedve Mordonra. – Megöl, ha rájön!

– Hallgass ide, Piton szinte soha nem mondja el senkinek, hogy pontosan hol és mikor találkozik a halálfalókkal, habár tudjuk, hogy hetente legalább egyszer kapcsolatba lép velük. De történetesen tudom, hogy ma éjjel dolga lesz, és legalább egy órát távol tölt majd.

Harry meglepett homlokráncolással nézett az aurorra.

– Honnan tudja?

Mordon féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Még Piton sem tud mindent titokban tartani. Mindössze annyi dolgod lesz, hogy figyelned kell, mikor hagyja el a házat. Amikor ez megtörténik, épp elég időd lesz, hogy besurranj a szobájába, és megtaláld, amit keresel.

– Feltéve, hogy nincs valami komisz védőbűbáj a szobán, amitől megőszül a hajam, vagy tele leszek kelésekkel, vagy ilyesmi. Azt hogy fogom megmagyarázni?

– Ne aggódj. Tudok egyetsmást a védőbűbájokról. Menj az órádra, és foglald le Pitont. Vetek egy pillantást a szobája ajtajára, és értesítelek, hogy milyen bűbájokat használt, és hogyan juthatsz rajtuk keresztül. És ne felejtsd el, Potter: _lankadatlan éberség!_

Mordon kinyitotta az ajtót, ösztönösen körbenézett a bejárati csarnokban, majd intett Harrynek, hogy menjen. Harry elégedetlenül távozott, de miközben felfelé lépkedett a lépcsőn, a Mordon iránti ingerültségét lassan felváltotta a Pitonnal való találkozás miatt érzett zaklatottság. A Brosnannal kapcsolatos gondolatai felelevenítették a saját emlékeit McFarlane véres haláláról. Vajon Brosnan is elvérzett egy másik londoni sikátorban? Vajon Piton meglepetésszerűen rátámadt, és megölte a sötétben, vagy az Imperius átkot használta, hogy legyőzze? Esetleg Imperiusszal arra kényszerítette, hogy saját magát döfje le? Erre a gondolatra Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg. Hányinger fogta el, de hamarosan egy másik érzés lett úrrá az elszörnyedésén: harag.

Mégis, mit képzel Piton? Teljesen elment az esze? Nincs elég bajuk anélkül is, hogy Piton ilyen felelőtlen, lelkiismeretlen viselkedéssel veszélyeztetné a Rendnek végzett munkáját és a Voldemort elleni harcot? Harry mindenki másnál jobban tudta, hogy mennyit szenvedett Piton Voldemort kezétől, de a bosszú és a gyilkosság nem megoldás. Harry minden egyes megtett lépéssel egyre dühösebb lett Pitonra, amiért a férfi ezt nem veszi észre. Azért is dühös volt, amiért olyan lehetetlen helyzetbe került, hogy tudja, mit csinál Piton, és mégsem tehet neki szemrehányást. Ha így megy tovább, Piton vagy megöleti magát, miközben a halálfalók után kémkedik, vagy börtönben végzi, amiért gyilkolja őket.

_Nos, valószínűleg úgyis szívesebben lenne halott vagy fogoly, mint hogy segítsen nekem – _gondolta Harry keserűen.

Amikor megérkezett a bájital labor elé, egy pillanatra megállt, hogy lezárja az elméjét, és összeszedje magát. Mordonnak időre van szüksége, hogy megvizsgálja Piton védőbűbájait, és nem lenne jó, ha Harry még az eddigieknél is több okot adna a gyanakvásra. Hirtelen felmerült benne, hogy mennyire ironikus, hogy azt a képességét használja Piton félrevezetésére, amire a férfi maga tanította, és azon nyomban élesen belehasított a bűntudat. Megrázta a fejét, haragudott saját magára. Piton is mindenkinek hazudott, és sokkal nagyobb a bűne is. Amellett egy auror nem engedheti, hogy az érzelmei a kötelességteljesítés útjába álljanak. Ezt Mordon mondta, és ő biztosan tudja, hogy mit beszél. Végül Harry ezt a gondolatot tartva a szeme előtt mély lélegzetet vett, és belépett a laborba.

* * *

Harry bájitaltan órája jobban ment, mint remélte. Piton éppen belekezdett az ahavi adag farkasölőfű-főzetbe, és ott volt a szokásos munkája is, így Harryre nem maradt ideje. Miután figyelmeztette Harryt pár dologra az aznapi bájitallal kapcsolatban, és a fiú nekilátott a munkának, tudomást sem vett róla többet. Ennek eredményeként Harrynek jelentősen javult a hangulata, mire az óra végén lement a földszintre, és megpillantotta Mordont, aki könyvtárban mászkált, és úgy tett, mintha egy rakás könyvet tanulmányozna. Mordon egyedül volt, így aztán Harry óvatosan körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, senki sem figyeli, majd belépett a könyvtárba.

– Segíthetek esetleg a keresgélésben? – kérdezte, és kissé elmosolyodott.

– Lehetséges. – Mordon átnyújtott egy könyvet Harrynek. – Nézd meg, hogy van-e ebben valami olyan védőbűbájokról, amelyek hatásosak az óriások ellen.

Harry lapozgatni kezdett a könyvben, amíg talált egy darab pergament, amelyen meglepően olvasható írással bűbájok és ellenbűbájok voltak felsorolva. Harry gondosan átolvasta a listát, majd a zsebébe süllyesztette a pergament. – Sajnálom, semmi ilyenről nincs benne szó.

– Á, sebaj, csak egy futó gondolat volt. – Mordon elkezdte visszarakosgatni a könyveket a polcokra, Harry pedig segített neki.

– Mit akar, mit tegyek, ha megvan? – kérdezte halkan.

– Csak tartsd biztos helyen. Holnap este eljövök érte. És ne felejtsd el visszaállítani a védőbűbájokat, ha végeztél, máskülönben Piton tudni fogja, hogy valaki járt a szobájában.

Harry elhúzta a száját.

– Higgye el, nem fogom elfelejteni. Nem akarom, hogy Piton megtudja… – Harry elhallgatott, és Mordon lassan hátat fordított neki, de Harry kinyújtotta a karját, hogy megállítsa.

– Mi fog történni vele?

Az öreg auror habozott, és Harry most először látott némi együttérzést felvillanni Mordon ép szemében.

– Az a Minisztériumtól függ – felelte halkan.

– De maga biztosan tudja.

– A Minisztérium elég kiszámíthatatlan manapság. Nem mernék találgatni, hogy mi lesz a döntése, és neked sem javaslom. A mi dolgunk az, hogy megakadályozzuk a bűntényeket, nem pedig az, hogy ítéletet mondjunk. Koncentrálj a saját dolgodra, Potter.

Harry szomorúan bólintott, Mordon pedig a vállára tette a kezét.

– Sok szerencsét.

Mordon távozott, Harry pedig leült a kanapéra, és ugyanazt a bizonytalanságot érezte, mint az első alkalommal, amikor megígérte Mordonnak, hogy kémkedik Piton után. Nem tehetett róla, de aggódott Piton sorsa miatt. Harry saját tapasztalatai a Minisztérium igazságszolgáltatásával kapcsolatban nem adtak alapot túl sok bizalomra, Mr Weasley figyelmeztetése után pedig már semmiféle bizalmat nem érzett. Mordonnak az a megjegyzése sem segített, miszerint a Minisztérium mostanában „kiszámíthatatlan". Harry elkeseredetten felsóhajtott. Nem aggódhat mindennek a tetejébe még a Minisztérium miatt is. _Tudom, hogy a helyes dolgot teszem azzal, hogy segítek Mordonnak – _mondta magának Harry. De a hang a fejében nem tűnt olyan borzasztóan meggyőzőnek.


	8. Barátok és szövetségesek

**8. fejezet: Barátok és szövetségesek**

A halálfalók rejtekhelyükön lapulva, csendesen várták, hogy áldozatuk megjelenjen. A Sötét Nagyúrnak hetekig a rögeszméje volt, hogy megtalálják a férfit, és az utóbbi időben történt gyanús halálesetekkel ez a rögeszme egyre csak mélyült. Immár csaknem túlszárnyalta a Harry Potter kézre kerítésével kapcsolatos megszállottságát. Összes hűséges halálfalója fáradhatatlanul dolgozott azon, hogy a férfi nyomára bukkanjanak. Ma éjszaka végre itt a nagy alkalom. Egyiküknek egy besúgótól kapott tipp alapján sikerült követni őt ebbe a lepukkant kocsmába. A halálfaló azonnal üzent a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és most, csaknem egy órával később a Nagyúr hat legmegbízhatóbb halálfalója fészkelődött izgatottan a búvóhelyén.

Lucius Malfoy azonban nem osztozott társai lelkes bizakodásában, miközben a kocsma ajtaját figyelte a sikátor sötétjéből. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a túl nagy lelkesedés és önbizalom hibákhoz vezet, és ma éjszaka egyetlen hibáért sem akart felelős lenni. Összevonta a szemöldökét halálfaló álarca mögött. Ébernek és óvatosnak kell lenniük, különösen ezzel a prédával, aki már számtalan alkalommal kijátszotta őket. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a siker még akkor sem garantált, ha hatan vannak egy ellen – nem, ha az az egy Perselus Piton.

Amióta hónapokkal ezelőtt kiderült, hogy elárulta a Sötét Nagyurat, Piton életük megkeserítőjévé vált. Bármiféle kárt okozott is, amíg kémként tevékenykedett, az semmi volt ahhoz a pusztításhoz képest, melyet most vitt véghez régebbi társai között. Újra és újra az aurorok karjai közé csalta üldözőit, vagy egyszerűen csak kicsúszott a kezeik közül, nekik pedig szembe kellett nézniük a Sötét Nagyúr haragjával. Tagadhatatlanul okos volt. Ismerte a taktikájukat, és a legtöbb céljukat is, és rendelkezett valami rejtélyes képességgel, amivel mintha ki tudta volna számítani őket. Volt két igen merész húzása is, melyeket sikeresen véghezvitt.

Az egyik akkor történt, amikor egyszer nagyobb csetepatéba keveredtek az aurorokkal. Piton halálfalónak öltözve beférkőzött a Sötét Nagyúr soraiba, és hátbatámadta őket, amivel tökéletes káosszá változtatta a csatát, és így az aurorok felül tudtak rajtuk kerekedni. Aznap éjjel fél tucat halálfalót tartóztattak le.

A második esetben Piton százfűlé-főzet segítségével felvette egyikük alakját, majd elkábította két gyanútlan társát, és átadta őket az auroroknak. Legalábbis ezt állította abban a levélben, amit másnap kaptak tőle. A Sötét Nagyúr nem örült a történteknek – egyáltalán nem.

Óvintézkedéseket vezettek be, hogy a jövőben megelőzzék a hasonló kudarcokat. Amikor bevetésre indultak, párokba osztották őket – nem azért, hogy megvédjék egymást, hanem azért, hogy esetleges árulás jeleit fürkésszék. Lucius azonban ezt nehézkesnek és haszontalannak tartotta. Nem valószínű, hogy Piton megismételne egy ilyen vakmerő húzást, és nem is volt rá szüksége. Elérte a célját: kételkedni kezdtek egymásban.

Lucius személy szerint azt gyanította, hogy Piton sokkal alattomosabb és aggasztóbb célokra használja a százfűlé-főzetet – nevezetesen arra, hogy kémkedjen utánuk. Nem volt más magyarázat arra, hogyan derülhetett fény mostanában néhány tervükre. Lucius senkivel nem osztotta meg a gyanúját, habár biztos volt benne, hogy a legostobább halálfalók kivételével mindenki más is erre a következtetésre jutott. Le sem lehetett volna tagadni a soraikban érezhető feszültséget, mint ahogyan azt a nyílt gyanakvást sem, amellyel minden találkozáskor méregették egymást. Pitonnak egyes-egyedül sikerült félelmet lopnia a halálfalók szívébe, és ez olyan tett volt, amelyre az aurorok és a Főnix Rendje együttesen sem volt soha képes.

És ez még azelőtt volt, hogy a halálesetek elkezdődtek.

Úgy tűnt ugyan, hogy a Minisztérium és a _Reggeli Próféta_ szemet hunynak a helyzet felett, a halálfalók azonban pontosan tudták, hogy valaki vadászik rájuk, és nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy ki lehet az. Ez még sürgetőbbé tette a jelenlegi küldetésüket. Most nem csak az ügyük, de az életük is veszélyben forgott.

És mégis, Lucius mindössze tompa kimerültséget érzett, miközben egyik lábáról a másikra nehezkedett, abban a reményben, hogy sikerül elűzni a lábából a hosszúra nyúlt őrködés közben megjelent fájdalmat. Már két alkalommal kísérelték meg elkapni Pitont, és gyűlölte ezeket a küldetéseket – nem csak azért, mert kudarccal végződtek, hanem azért is, mert arra késztették, hogy olyan dolgokra gondoljon, amikre nem szeretett volna.

Még mindig rémálmai voltak arról az éjszakáról. Bár hosszú ideje volt halálfaló, még sosem volt tanúja olyan brutalitásnak, mint az a kínzás, amelyben a Sötét Nagyúr Pitont részesítette. Lehunyta a szemét a maszk mögött, de képtelen volt kizárni a törő csontok hangját, és annak a férfinak az elkínzott sikolyát, akit Lucius régóta kevés számú barátja közé sorolt. Piton addig sikított, amíg teljesen berekedt, majd sírt, reménytelen, összetört zokogással. De egész idő alatt egyszer sem könyörgött, sem kegyelemért, sem halálért.

Lucius megrázta a fejét a férfi makacsságának emlékére; habár kelletlenül ugyan, de csodálta Piton szívósságát. Ami végül is megérte. A Sötét Nagyúr halogatta Piton megölését, mert először meg akarta törni, így Dumbledore-nak sikerült megmentenie a kémét. Luciusnak sejtelme sem volt, hogyan találtak rájuk, de azt tudta, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen halálfaló, aki titokban megkönnyebbült, amikor felbukkantak az aurorok és a Főnix Rendje. Kevesen voltak, akik őszintén élveztek egy ilyen szadisztikus bemutatót, és ez az ellenségeik előnyére vált.

Dumbledore és követői épp azért úszták meg gyakorlatilag sértetlenül, mert a halálfalók többsége igyekezett tudomást sem venni a tisztáson történő eseményekről, így először észre sem vették ellenségeik megérkezését. Megbocsáthatatlanul lassan reagáltak – ezt később a Sötét Nagyúr igen fájdalmasan adta tudtukra.

Lucius tudta, hogy gyűlölnie kellene Pitont. Újra és újra elmondta magában, hogy Piton – _Perselus _– mindannyiuknak hazudott, hazudott _neki, _és _felhasználta _őt. De valahányszor eszébe jutott, milyen szenvedésen ment keresztül a férfi, Lucius haragja mindig elpárolgott.

Így aztán nem maradt más, mint az álldogálás miatt érzett hideg, ingerültség, és az éjszaka kimenetelével kapcsolatban érzett teljes közöny.

Kinyílt a kocsma ajtaja, és egy tiszta feketébe öltözött alak jelent meg. Csuklyát viselt, de miközben óvatosan körülnézett az utcán, a lámpafény megvilágította vonásait – sápadt bőr, jókora horgas orr, fekete szem és hosszú fekete haj. Piton volt az, és Lucius érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szívverése.

Minden a tervek szerint történt: az egyik halálfaló előlépett a sikátorból, és felemelte a pálcáját. Piton megpördült, hogy szembe kerüljön támadójával, és nem látta a másik férfit, aki mögötte előlépett az árnyékból.

– _Avada Kedavra! –_- kiáltotta a második halálfaló.

A zöld fénynyaláb telibe találta Piton hátát, és a férfi összeesett. A halálfalók előrerohantak, és Lucius többüket félrelökte, miközben odalépett, hogy lenézzen a halott férfira.

– Végül téged is kicseleztek, Perselus – suttogta, és meglepetésére diadal helyett keserű csalódottságot érzett.

Talán csak a megvilágítás tette, de miközben Malfoy a halott férfira meredt, úgy tűnt, mintha annak megváltozna az arca. Malfoy meregette a szemét a csaknem teljes sötétségben, de a látvány nem csak képzelődés volt. Piton arcvonásai szétolvadtak, majd újrarendeződtek. Egy pillanat múlva egy másik, épp olyan ismerős arc meredt rájuk vakon.

– Ez Iverson – jelentette ki valaki döbbenten.

– Iverson? – kérdezte egy ugyanolyan zavarodott hang. – Neki Amszterdamban kéne lennie. Mit keres itt?

– Bolondok! – vetette oda Malfoy, és a többi halálfaló felé fordult. – Átvertek minket.

Még be sem fejezte a mondandóját, amikor egy másik hang hallatszott.

– A Minisztérium nevében, senki ne mozduljon!

Egy tucatnyi alak hoppanált az utcára – kinézetük alapján aurorok –, és mindannyiuk kezében pálca volt, melyet a halálfalókra fogtak.

Malfoy ezüst nyilak özönét küldte az aurorok felé, miközben a többi halálfaló is bevetette a saját átkát.

Az egyik halálfalót kábító bűbáj érte, és összeesett, de Malfoyt ez nem érdekelte. Elhárította az egyik auror rosszul célzott átkát, és a biztonságot nyújtó sikátor felé vetődött. Még egy átok sistergett el mellette, ezért megfordult, hogy ő is megátkozza támadóját. Csak akkor vette észre az árnyékból előlépő férfit, amikor egy kéz kulcsolódott a vállára.

– Aranyvér – mondta a férfi, mire ismerős rántást érzett a köldökében, és az utca az ádáz küzdelemmel együtt köddé vált.

* * *

Abban a pillanatban, amikor szilárd talajt ért a lába, Lucius az elrablója felé pördült, de túl késő volt.

– _Capitulatus! _– kiáltotta a férfi, és kirepült a pálca Malfoy kezéből, ő maga pedig a falnak csapódott. A férfi elkapta a pálcát, zsebre tette, majd hátrahúzta fejéről a csuklyát.

– Piton! – lehelte Malfoy minden meglepetés nélkül, miközben ő is levetette a csuklyáját és a halálfaló maszkját, majd végigsimított a talárján.

– Lucius – bólintott Piton udvariasan, Malfoyra szegezve pálcáját. – Milyen kedves tőled, hogy beugrottál.

Lucius óvatosan szemügyre vette a környezetet. Piton és ő egyedül voltak egy kicsi, ablaktalan szobában. A szoba elhanyagolt volt, és egyetlen, falon lógó lámpa világította meg. A bútorzat mindössze egy kopott faasztalból és két székből állt.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte szokásos dölyfös modorában.

– Biztos helyen, ahol senki nem fog minket megzavarni – felelte Piton bosszantóan önelégült hangon, majd pálcájával az egyik szék felé intett. – Ülj le.

Természetesen Malfoynak nem volt más választása, így leült, és várta, hogy Piton megtegye a következő lépést.

– Szóval, Lucius, hogy tetszett a ma éjszakai kis tréfám? – kérdezte Piton könnyedén, habár pálcája továbbra is rezzenéstelenül szegeződött Malfoy mellkasára.

– Tréfa? Te ezt annak nevezed?

– _Én _jól szórakoztam. Az arckifejezésetek mindent megért. És ami a legjobb, olyan könnyű volt megszervezni. Az a tökfilkó, Iverson, természetesen nem jelentett kihívást. Egy kis százfűlé-főzet, egy egyszerű Imperius átok, a többit pedig ti elintéztétek.

Malfoy a fogát csikorgatta, de sikerült nyugodt hangon megszólalnia.

– Miért játszadozol?

– Miért ne? Meglehetősen felszabadító érzés, hogy nem kell többé hűséget színlelnem a gazdátoknak. Ez olyan szabadságot ad nekem, ami messzemenően kárpótol azért, hogy már nem tartozom a bizalmasai közé, és rájöttem, hogy kifejezetten élvezettel figyelem, ahogy ide-oda futkostok, és próbáltok túljárni az eszemen.

Malfoynak erősen meg kellett markolnia a széke karfáját, hogy ne vesse rá magát Pitonra az asztalon keresztül. Tudta, hogy az hiba lenne, bár a férfi önelégült mosolya csaknem elviselhetetlen volt.

– És mit akarsz tőlem? – csattant fel.

– Szövetséget – közölte Piton könnyedén.

Malfoy egy pillanatig zavarodottan ráncolta a homlokát. Biztos volt benne, hogy félreértette Pitont, de arca hamarosan kőkemény álarccá dermedt.

– Újabb tréfa, Perselus?

Piton arcáról eltűnt a gúnyos mosoly, és fekete szeme felizzott.

– Nem tréfa, Lucius. Teljesen őszinte vagyok.

Malfoy gyanakodva szemlélte Pitont, majd gyanakvása lassan megdöbbenéssé vált.

– Azt várod tőlem, hogy eláruljam a Sötét Nagyurat? Te megőrültél!

– Egyáltalán nem. Mindössze szükségem van egy kapcsolatra a Sötét Nagyúr belső körében – jelentette ki Piton tényszerűen. – Te vagy az egyetlen, aki nem egy orránál fogva vezetett fanatikus, tökkelütött fajankó vagy vérszomjas gyilkos.

Piton ajka vidáman megvonaglott.

– Amellett mindig is te voltál a legjobb információforrásom. Csak sosem vetted észre.

– Ami egy remek észrevétel – vetette oda mogorván Malfoy. – Én nem vagyok olyan jó okklumentor, mint te. Én nem tudom őt félrevezetni. Megölne engem, és ez aligha segítené elő a te ügyedet. Valaki mást kell találnod, aki kockára teszi az életét a kis sárvérűidért. Én megyek az Azkabanba.

– Milyen megható – jegyezte meg Piton továbbra is mosolyogva. – De sajnos Azkaban nem szerepel a választási lehetőségeid között.

– Micsoda?

Piton mosolya kiszélesedett, de tekintete továbbra is olyan hidegen szegeződött Malfoyra, mint amikor egy ragadozó figyeli prédáját.

– Nem áll szándékomban átadni téged az auroroknak, Lucius – mondta Piton csendes, bársonyos hangon, aminek hallatán Malfoy hátán végigfutott a hideg. – A bosszú sokkal kielégítőbb. Ne hidd, hogy elfelejtettem, micsoda kínt kellett elszenvednem a Sötét Nagyúr keze által. Lehet, hogy rajta nem tudok bosszút állni, de csaknem olyan élvezetes azokon kitölteni haragomat, akik végignézték. Biztosan észrevetted, hogy az utóbbi időben megcsappant a létszámotok.

Malfoy fészkelődni kezdett a székén.

– Bizonyára nem áll szándékodban lesüllyedni az ellenségeid szintjére, Perselus? Azt hittem, Dumbledore felette áll az ilyen dolgoknak.

– Így van, de biztosan észrevetted, hogy ő nincs itt – folytatta Piton. Kellemes, társalgó hangneme szörnyen zavaróan hatott a jeges tekintettel kombinálva. – Az én lelkiismeretem pedig elbírja. Tudod, ez az egyik oka, hogy Dumbledore olyan nagyra értékeli a szolgálataimat. Gondoskodom azokról a mocskos problémákról, amelyekkel ő inkább nem szennyezné be a lelkiismeretét. Nem mintha ez engem zavarna; valójában eléggé élvezem, és ha a munkámban egyben személyes örömet is találok, csak annál jobb. Hogy őszinte legyek, szinte reméltem, hogy visszautasítod az ajánlatomat.

– Gondolod, hogy élvezettel néztem végig, amit a Sötét Nagyúr tett veled? – vetette oda dühösen Malfoy. – Szerinted mit kellett volna tennem? Pontosan tudod, hogy nem léphettem közbe, az öngyilkosság lett volna. Fordított helyzetben te is végignézted volna!

Piton vállat vont.

– Így igaz, de ez most mellékes.

– Megkönnyebbültem, hogy túlélted, Perselus – bizonygatta Malfoy elkeseredetten. – És nagyon örülök, hogy egész eddig sikerült kicselezned, hogy elkapjanak.

– És ma éjszaka mégis ott voltál, készen arra, hogy megölj – mutatott rá Piton, és mosolyogva felemelte a pálcáját.

Malfoy biztos volt benne, hogy bármit is mond, egy szemernyit sem változtat azon, amit Piton tenni készül vele, mégis ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy megvédje magát. Talán azért, mert ez volt az igazság. Annak ellenére, hogy Piton elárulta őket, Malfoy tényleg örült, hogy a férfi túlélte. Minden alkalommal izgatottan megborzongott, ahányszor csak Piton kijátszotta őket, és önkéntelenül is csodálta a férfit, aki túljárt a Sötét Nagyúr eszén.

– Azért voltam ott ma éjjel, mert _parancsot kaptam _rá. De esküszöm, hogy soha egyetlen átkom sem érintett volna!

Piton ragadozószerű mosolya ellágyult, és a megszokott, önelégülten ravasz mosoly jelent meg helyette az arcán, miközben szeme diadalmasan megvillant. – És attól nem félsz, hogy a gazdád kiolvassa _ezt _az elmédből?

Malfoy elsápadt, amikor megértette, hogy milyen beismerést tett Piton ravaszkodásának hatására, nem csupán neki, de saját magának is. Szó nélkül félrenézett, és már nem különösebben érdekelte, mit tesz vele a férfi.

Piton azonban nem átkozta meg. Ehelyett zsebre tette a pálcáját, és leült a másik székre. Karba tette a kezét, és hagyta, hogy hosszúra nyúljon közöttük a csend. Végül csendesen megkérdezte:

– Élvezed, Lucius?

– Mit? – kérdezett vissza Malfoy, kimerülten pillantva fel régi barátjára.

– Hogy őt szolgálod. Sosem beszéltünk róla; sosem mertünk volna, de most megkérdezem tőled: élvezed, hogy térden csúszol az előtt a szörnyeteg előtt?

Malfoy megkövült csendben ült.

– Ugyan már, Lucius, elég régóta ismerjük egymást. Tudom, hogy nem szereted.

– Az a célja, hogy megtisztítsa a világunkat…

– Az a célja, hogy leigázza a világunkat! Más módon is lehet követni az aranyvérű ideált, olyan módon, amely sokkal kevesebb eséllyel végződik halállal vagy szolgasággal.

– Meglesz a jutalmam.

– Csakugyan? Nézzük csak, börtönben voltál, elveszítettél mindent, amiért szorgosan dolgoztál az elmúlt húsz évben, és még csak a saját birtokodra sem teheted be a lábadat, mert körözött bűnöző vagy. Ez eddig nem túl fényes jutalom.

– Amikor diadalmaskodik…

– _Ha _diadalmaskodik, többé nem lesz rád szüksége. Ó, persze előfordulhat, hogy odavet neked egy pár csontot, ha eleget pitizel ahhoz, hogy a kedvencei között maradj. De te is tudod, milyen szeszélyes. Egyszer véletlenül nem hajolsz meg elég mélyen, és ott állsz majd kisemmizve, mert minden az övé lesz, amit kedvére adhat és elvehet. Neked csak az jut majd, ami lepottyan az asztalról, miközben a lábánál üldögélsz. Te is tudod, Lucius!

– Ez még mindig jobb, mint a másik lehetőség! Nem mondhatnám, hogy a te példáddal szeretnék versenyre kelni.

– Szóval ide jutott a híres, aranyvérű Malfoy család – a porban csúsznak, mint a házimanók? Nem csupán a te életed a tét, Lucius. Ő halhatatlan. Nem csupán magadat kárhoztatod végtelen szolgasorra, hanem a fiadat, és az ő fiait és azok fiait is.

– Elég! – vicsorgott Malfoy, és talpra ugrott. – Gondolod, hogy én nem tudom? Nincs más választásom!

A két férfi egy hosszúra nyúlt pillanatig csendben meredt egymásra. Végül Piton szólalt meg, csendesen, de határozottan.

– Ha adnék neked egy lehetőséget, hogy mindörökre elpusztítsd, elfogadnád?

– Az lehetetlen! – mondta Malfoy. – Te magad mondtad, hogy halhatatlan. Miféle titkos fegyvert akarsz felhasználni ellene? Harry Pottert?

Piton utálkozva felhorkant.

– Pottert? Ne légy nevetséges. Az a kölyök haszontalan. Csupán az elképesztő szerencséjének köszönheti, hogy még mindig életben van, meg annak, hogy rengeteg ember hajlandó kockára tenni az életét, hogy őt megvédje – és mindez egy sarlatán jóslata miatt. Én irányítom a saját sorsomat, Lucius. Nem bízom jóslatokra, hogy ezt megtegyék helyettem, mint ahogy nem bízom egy fiúra sem a világ megmentését.

– Mindazonáltal Potternek is megvan a maga értéke. Egymaga képes elvonni a Sötét Nagyúr figyelmét bármiféle hasznos törekvéstől. Gondolj bele, Lucius. Mennyi időt vesztegetett arra, hogy bonyolult terveket szövögessen a fiú ellen? Éveket. Ez teszi Harry Pottert pótolhatatlanná. Amíg a Sötét Nagyúr őt üldözi megszállottan, és semmi mással nem foglalkozik, esélyt ad nekünk, hogy lépéseket tegyünk ellene. Amíg egy nem létező fenyegetéssel küzd, észre sem veszi a valósat.

– Gyönyörű beszéd, Perselus, de továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyja azt az elenyésző tényt, hogy halhatatlan. Nem ölhetsz meg valakit, aki nem tud meghalni.

– Dumbledore dolgozik a problémán, és bármit is gondolsz róla, ő az újkor legnagyobb varázslója. Meg fogja találni a módját, hogy kijátssza a Sötét Nagyúr védelmét.

– Talán.

– Te nem vagy bolond, Lucius. Ha annak gondolnálak, nem tenném neked ezt az ajánlatot. Nem azt kérem tőled, hogy átverd, vagy eláruld. Még nem. Amit kérek, az mindössze egy kis bizalmas információ alkalmanként, és a hűségedet, amikor eljön az idő.

– És mit kapok én?

– Szabadságot.

– A szabadság viszonylagos fogalom. Te magad mutattál rá, hogy körözött ember vagyok.

– Ó, elnézést, a vagyonod és a birtokod tehermentesítését, és a jó hírneved helyreállítását.

– És ha visszautasítom?

Piton ajka mosolyra rándult.

– Akkor átadhatod a Sötét Nagyúrnak az üdvözletemet.

Malfoy elképedve rázta meg a fejét.

– Őrült vagy, Perselus.

– Nem, mindössze tudom, hogyan vállaljak fel egy kiszámított kockázatot. És te is tudod. Ha nem találjuk meg a módját, hogy hogyan győzzük le, akkor semmit nem veszítesz azzal, hogy elfogadod az ajánlatomat, de ha igen… Még egyszer felteszem a kérdést, Lucius, felelj őszintén. Ha esélyt adnék neked, hogy felszabadítsd magadat és a családodat a rabigájából, elfogadnád?

Malfoy ünnepélyesen viszonozta Piton elszánt tekintetét.

– Igen. Elfogadom.

* * *

Harry felosont a lépcsőn, és a vaksötét folyosón Piton hálószobája felé tartott. Amikor odaért, előhúzta köpenye zsebéből a pálcáját és a Mordontól kapott pergamendarabot.

– _Lumos._

Pálcájának a hegye finoman felizzott, és Harry szemügyre vette az előtte lévő ajtót. Ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint az összes többi ajtó a folyosón, tökéletesen ártatlanul és közönségesen. Amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, semmi nem árulkodott az ajtón a rajta lévő védőbűbájokról, és átfutott a fején, hogy vajon Mordon hogyan fedezte fel őket. Azután a pergamenre pillantott, és még egyszer átolvasta a Piton védelmi vonalainak hatástalanítására vonatkozó utasításokat.

Összesen négy varázsige volt. Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta az elsőt, de semmi sem történt. Az ajtó éppen ugyanolyannak tűnt, mint előtte. Harry ingerülten felsóhajtott, és remélte, hogy működni fog a dolog. Éppen csak kiszórta a második bűbájt, amikor a folyosó másik végéről meghallotta egy ajtó nyitódásának eltéveszthetetlen hangját.

– _Nox! _– suttogta Harry, épp mielőtt Remus kilépett volna a dolgozószobájából. Sehová nem tudott elrejtőzni, így a falhoz lapult, és reménykedett, hogy a sötétség elfedi, habár tudta, hogy ez nem sokat érne, ha Remus közelebb menne hozzá. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, miközben a férfi végigsétált a folyosón, majd amikor elindult lefelé anélkül, hogy akár csak felé pillantott volna, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Harry visszafordult Piton szobája felé, és újfent elöntötte a sürgető érzés. Ki tudja, mikor tér vissza Remus. Harry pálcája segítségével fényt csiholt, majd sietve elsuttogta a hátralévő bűbájokat, azután pedig egy _Alohomorá_t, majd megragadta a kilincset. Ha Mordon esetleg átsiklott egy bűbáj felett, amivel Piton a szobáját védelmezte, akkor ez egy nagyon rövid küldetés lesz, Harrynek pedig sok mindent kell majd megmagyaráznia. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, lenyomta a kilincset, és belökte az ajtót. Semmi sem történt. Harry ajkát még egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el, majd belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Pálcáját a magasba emelte, és körülnézett.

Teljesen közönséges szoba volt. Valójában nem sokban különbözött Harry saját hálószobájától, habár Pitonéban jelentősen nagyobb rend volt. Mindazonáltal Harry kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért Piton legszemélyesebb birodalmában tartózkodik. Körbejárta a szobát, vigyázva, hogy semmit ne érintsen meg, amíg rá nem lel arra, amit keres. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy fésű hevert, fogai között több hosszú, fekete hajszállal.

Harry elfintorodott, és óvatosan kihúzott két hajszálat. Benyúlt a köntöse zsebébe, és előhúzta a zsebkendőjét, majd belecsavarta a hajszálakat. Ismét zsebre dugta a zsebkendőt, és már fordult volna az ajtó felé, amikor észrevett egy másik, félig nyitott ajtót. A szomszédos szobába vezetett, és Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy az Piton irodája, ahonnét éjszakánként oly sokszor hallatszik, hogy fel-alá járkál.

Harry tudta, hogy távoznia kellene, de nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Átvágott a szobán az iroda ajtajához, meglökte az ajtót, és belépett Piton irodájába. Ez sokkal érdekesebb volt, mint a hálószobája. Az egyik fal mellett egy íróasztal állt, amelyet papírok, könyvek, és sietős jegyzetekkel telefirkált pergamendarabok borítottak. Egy könyvespolcon további könyvek társaságában különféle műszerek és bájital-hozzávalók sorakoztak.

De ami leginkább megragadta Harry figyelmét, az a szoba szemközti sarkában álló jókora üst volt. Harry óvatosan megközelítette, és belekukucskált. Azonnal felismerte a kész százfűlé-főzetet, és éppen gondolkozni kezdett rajta, hogy mire használhatja Piton, amikor a ház kihalt csendjében távoli ajtócsapódás hallatszott.

Harry szíve szaporábban kezdett dobogni a zaj hallatán, és elöntötte a saját butasága miatt érzett harag. Mégis mi ütött belé, hogy Piton irodájában szaglászik? A férfi bármikor visszatérhet, és még a védőbűbájokat is helyre kell állítania. Harry megfordult, és visszasietett Piton hálószobájába. A bejárati ajtóra tapasztotta a fülét, és minden idegszálát megfeszítve hallgatózni kezdett. Amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nincs odakint, kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilesett. A folyosó sötét volt és csendes, így Harry kisurrant a szobából, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Óvatosan mormolni kezdte a védőbűbájok helyreállításához szükséges varázsigéket, miközben végig fülelt, hogy nem hallatszik-e léptek zaja a lépcső felől, vagy nem nyílik-e valahol egy másik ajtó. Amikor az utolsó bűbájjal is végzett, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és amilyen csendesen csak tudott, visszasietett a lépcsőhöz.

Amint az első emeleti lépcsőfordulóba ért, meghallotta, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Azonnal visszahúzódott a lépcső árnyékába. Elfojtott hangokat hallott a bejárati csarnokból. Úgy gondolta, az egyik hang Remusé, a másik viszont nem Pitoné volt, bár épp olyan ismerősnek tűnt. Harry kibújt a búvóhelyéről, és előrébb lépett, hogy át tudjon pillantani a korláton. Öt ember volt alatta: Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mordon, és az a férfi, akinek felismerte a hangját. Dumbledore csendesen beszélgetett Remusszal, de mielőtt még Harry ki tudta volna venni a szavaikat, az egész csoport bement a könyvtárba.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Csaknem hajnali egy óra volt. Miért találkozik ilyen későn Dumbledore a rendtagokkal? Csupán egy pillanatig vívódott a lelkiismeretével, mielőtt győzött volna a kíváncsisága. Elsétált a szobája mellett, és leosont a lépcsőn a bejárati csarnokba. Lábujjhegyen odalopakodott a félig nyitott ajtóhoz, és meglapult az árnyékban egy régi lovagi páncél mellett.

– Szóval, mi történt? – kérdezte halkan Remus.

– Hatot letartóztattunk közülük – jött a válasz Shacklebolt mély baritonján. – Egyet meg természetesen ők öltek meg.

Tonks bólintott.

– Minden pontosan a tervek szerint történt. Szerencse, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll. És ha már döglött halálfalóról beszélünk… Olyan dögös volt, hogy csak na.

– Tonks! – szólalt meg Remus megrovóan.

– Tudod, hogy igaz. Én csak kimondom.

Remus összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Mi a helyzet Malfoyjal?

– Mostanra már valószínűleg visszatért Tudjukkihez – morogta Mordon. – Nem tetszik ez nekem. Elengedni egy halálfalót.

– Jó oka volt, hogy így történt – felelte Shacklebolt.

– Legalábbis _ő _azt mondja. Én nem bízom benne.

– Maga senkiben sem bízik – jegyezte meg Tonks.

– Senkiben sem bízom, aki főbenjáró átkot használna egy másik ember ellen, kivéve, ha semmi más megoldás nincs.

– Sok közülünk való is megtette az előző háború során – mutatott rá Shacklebolt.

– Igen, és nem is bíztam meg bennük – jelentette ki Mordon.

– Lehetséges, Alastor – mondta Dumbledore. – Mindazonáltal, _én _megbízom Perselusban, és értékelném, ha a becsmérlő megjegyzéseket minimális szintre tudnánk szorítani. Ezzel kapcsolatban pedig az a véleményem, hogy bíznunk kell Perselus ösztöneiben. Azt hiszem, már bármelyik pillanatban itt lehet.

Dumbledore még be sem fejezte a mondatot, amikor Harry meghallotta a bejárati ajtó zárjának halk kattanását, és ismét visszahúzódott az árnyékba. Kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton lépett be rajta. Hosszú, fekete haja keretbe foglalta sápadt arcát, egy holdsugár pedig megvilágította az ajtóban álló alakját. Harry elfojtotta a szokásos borzongást, ami a Piton által viselt halálfalóruha láttán fogta el.

Piton halkan és céltudatosan átvágott az előcsarnokon a könyvtár felé, csupán egy méternyire haladva el Harry rejtekhelye mellett.

– Á, Perselus, hát itt vagy – üdvözölte Dumbledore a szobába lépő Pitont. – Minden a tervek szerint ment?

– Igen, azt hiszem, számíthatunk rá, hogy Malfoy megteszi, amit kell, ha eljön az idő.

– Úgy gondolja, hogy megbízhatunk benne? – gúnyolódott Mordon.

– Bízom benne, hogy Lucius Malfoy azt teszi, ami leginkább az érdekében áll – felelte Piton.

– És mi van, ha neki eltér a véleménye arról, hogy mi is lenne az? – kérdezte Mordon leplezetlen gyűlölettel a hangjában, amit azonban Piton figyelmen kívül hagyott.

– Azt hiszem, elég világosan felvázoltam neki a dolgokat - mondta Piton. – És mivel Draco az én felügyeletem alatt lesz a Roxfortban, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Lucius semmi olyat nem fog tenni, amivel elárulna minket.

– Megfenyegette a fiút? – kérdezte Tonks.

Piton habozott, majd lassan beszélni kezdett, gondosan megválogatva a szavait.

– Számtalan módja van, hogy biztosítsuk magunknak az ellenségünk együttműködését.

– És maga mindet ismeri, ugye? – vágott vissza Mordon.

Egy pillanatra feszült csend támadt, miközben Piton és Mordon farkasszemet néztek egymással. Majd Piton megszólalt, mély, kemény hangon.

– Igen.

Azután visszafordult Dumbledore-hoz.

– Ha nincs semmi más…

– Tulajdonképpen, Perselus, van valami, amit meg szeretnék vitatni veled. A többieket azonban nem szeretném tovább tartóztatni.

Harry visszasurrant az árnyékba, amíg a rendtagok kiözönlöttek a könyvtárból. Mordon kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, és alaposan körülnézett. Láthatóan megnyugodott, hogy senki sem lapul odakint rájuk várva, így biccentett Remusnak, és távozott. Shacklebolt is követte. Tonks megcsókolta Remust, majd ő is elment. Remus becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, ráfordította a kulcsot, majd vetett még egy pillantást a könyvtár felé, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

Harry visszaosont a könyvtár ajtajához. Nem látta Dumbledore-t, de tisztán hallotta, amint kinyitnak egy borosüveget, majd a poharakba csordogáló folyadék hangját.

– Igazán nem vágyom most borra, Albus – szólalt meg ingerülten Piton.

– Persze, hogy nem – helyeselt kedvesen Dumbledore. – De ezt az üveget valami különleges alkalomra tartogattam, és igazán csalódott lennék, ha nem tisztelnél meg azzal, hogy megosztod velem.

– Nem igazán hiszem, hogy ez különleges alkalomnak számít – jegyezte meg Piton mereven, és mintegy védekezően húzta össze magán a kabátot.

Dumbledore csillogó szemekkel ismét besétált Harry látóterébe, kezében két pohár mélyvörös színű bort tartva.

– A kedvemért. – Piton felé nyújtotta az egyik poharat, aki úgy nézett rá, mintha az valamivel megsértette volna.

– Albus, késő van. Ideje átöltöznöm – tiltakozott Piton.

– Nem a ruha teszi az embert, Perselus – jelentette ki határozottan Dumbledore, miközben meleg tekintete Pitonéba mélyedt. – Nincs rá szükség.

Piton elernyedt. Harry észre sem vette, mennyire feszült volt addig a férfi. Piton felsóhajtott, és elvette a poharat Dumbledore-tól, aki sugárzott a boldogságtól.

– Kiváló évjárat – mondta Dumbledore, és aprót kortyolt a borból, bátorítóan bólintva Piton felé.

Piton féloldalasan rámosolygott az idős férfira, majd egy jóval nagyobbat hörpintett a saját poharából.

– Természetesen kiváló. – Leült a kanapéra, és hátrahajtotta fejét a párnákra. Dumbledore leült vele szemben egy székre, és mindketten csendben üldögéltek, anélkül, hogy akár megszólaltak, akár egymásra néztek volna.

Harry közelebb húzódott, és hosszú perceken át csendben, halkan fészkelődve bámulta őket. Már azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy vajon fognak-e egyáltalán beszélni, amikor végül Piton megszólalt.

– Megbízhatunk-e Lucius Malfoyban? – gúnyolódott fáradtan. – Micsoda idióta kérdés. Mordonnak igazán tudnia kellene. Természetesen igazából arra gondolt, maga mi az ördögért bízik bennem. – Piton megemelte a fejét, épp csak annyira, hogy még egyet kortyolhasson a borból, majd visszaejtette a fejét a párnára.

– Ugyan, Perselus, nem a hűségedet kérdőjelezik meg, hanem inkább a módszereidet, amelyek, valljuk be, meglehetősen szokatlanok.

– Finoman fogalmazott – nézett Piton Dumbledore-ra. – Tudom, hogy mit gondolnak rólam, Albus. Látom a szemükben, épp úgy, mint maga.

Dumbledore ide-oda forgatta a poharát a kezében, és figyelte, ahogy a lámpafény táncol a rubinszínű felszínen.

– Te is erre bátorítod őket. Pontosan tudom, hogy nem fenyegetőztél azzal ma éjjel, hogy bántalmazod Draco Malfoyt. Miért hagytad, hogy mégis ezt higgyék?

– Nem akartam nekik csalódást okozni. – Piton ismét kortyolt, majd az üres poharába bámult.

– Perselus, nem szokásom megmondani az embereknek, hogy hogyan éljék az életüket – mondta Dumbledore, miközben felvette a borosüveget, és újratöltötte Piton poharát. – Mindazonáltal felelős vagyok azért, hogy a tőlem telhető legjobban biztosítsam azoknak a biztonságát, akiktől azt kérem, hogy az én megbízásomból kockáztassák az életüket. Az egy dolog, hogy kerülted a szövetségeseidet, amikor fenn kellett tartanod azt a látszatot, hogy Voldemort híve vagy. Az, hogy most, amikor üldözött ember vagy, még mindig így teszel, egyszerűen nem ésszerű. Nem gondolod, hogy a saját érdekedben bölcs dolog lenne, ha a bizalmatlanság helyett valami más érzést keltenél azokban az emberekben, akiknek jó esélyük van arra, hogy adott esetben képesek lesznek megmenteni az életedet?

– És mit javasol, pontosan hogyan tegyem ezt meg? – kérdezte Piton mogorván.

– Hagyj fel azzal, hogy mindig igyekszel a lehető legrosszabbat elhitetni magadról.

Piton egy hörpintéssel kiitta újratöltött borospohara tartalmának a felét, majd ismét visszadőlt a párnákra, és a plafont bámulta makacs hallgatásba burkolózva.

– Ez csakugyan olyan nehéz?

– Igen – sziszegte Piton hidegen, tekintetét továbbra is a mennyezetre szegezve. – Nem is érdekelhetne kevésbé, mit gondolnak rólam.

– Épp ez aggaszt engem.

Piton olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy Harry ugrott egyet ijedtében, Dumbledore-nak viszont egy arcizma sem rándult.

– Albus, mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte Piton számonkérően, és keserű csalódottsággal teli hangja egyre emelkedett. – Muszáj egyfolytában védekeznem? Nem érdemeltem még ki az itteni helyemet? Nem fizettem meg még az árát, hogy a maga kis klubja elismerjen? Nem fogok magyarázkodni nekik! Kérem, ne mondja azt, hogy ezt kell tennem.

– Természetesen nem – felelte lágyan Dumbledore. – De hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem tölt el félelemmel az a zűrzavar, amit az elmédben látok.

Piton félrenézett, és még egyet kortyolt a borból. Amikor megszólalt, hangja ismét visszafogott és érzelemmentes volt.

– Jól vagyok, Albus.

Dumbledore alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott, majd ő is ivott egy kis bort.

– Mondd – kezdte, hirtelen témát váltva –, hogy van Harry?

Harry összerezzent saját nevének hallatán, és meglepve látta, hogy Piton ugyanígy tett. A férfi másodszor is kiürítette a poharát, és az üvegért nyúlt, hogy töltsön még magának. Dumbledore türelmesen várt, de Harry látta, hogy éberen figyeli Pitont.

– Potter elég jól halad az órán – válaszolt végül Piton. – Úgy tűnik, képes jól teljesíteni, ha egyszer elszánja rá magát.

– Ez biztató – mondta Dumbledore. – Azonban én inkább Harry mentális állapota miatt aggódom. Remus azt mondja, hogy mostanában szétszórtnak és nyugtalannak tűnik.

– Tekintve a múlt heti eseményeket, nem hiszem, hogy ez meglepő – jelentette ki Piton.

– Persze, hogy nem – bólintott Dumbledore. – Gondolod, hogy mindössze ez a baja?

Piton kortyolt egyet, majd a poharába bámult, és egyik ujját körbefuttatta a peremen.

– Nincs semmi bizonyítékom, ami mást sugallna.

Dumbledore szemében alig észrevehető kételkedés villant fel, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Akkor beszélek majd Harryvel. Holnap úgyis találkoznom kell vele – vagyis inkább ma – helyesbített, amikor az órára pillantott. – Egek, későre jár. Nem tartalak fel tovább, Perselus. Pihenj egy kicsit.

Miközben Piton jó éjszakát kívánt Dumbledore-nak, Harry halkan felsietett a lépcsőn, és visszasurrant a hálószobájába. Leült az ágyára, és az imént hallott beszélgetéseken töprengett.

Kíváncsi volt, vajon miféle üzletet köthetett Piton Lucius Malfoyjal, és egyet kellett értenie Mordonnal. Malfoy volt az utolsó ember, akiben Harry megbízott volna. Azonban félretolta ezt az aggodalmat, és azon kezdett gondolkozni, ami számára sürgetőbb probléma volt: Dumbledore aggódott Piton miatt, és Harry kíváncsi lett volna, vajon miféle zűrzavart láthatott a férfi fejében. Lehet, hogy valami köze van a meggyilkolt halálfalókhoz? Piton remek okklumentor volt, de ha létezik valaki, aki képes áthatolni a mentális védelmén, az minden bizonnyal Dumbledore. Talán az idős varázsló érzékelte Piton bűntudatát, de nem volt benne elég biztos ahhoz, hogy szembesítse vele?

Persze az is előfordulhat, hogy Dumbledore eddig is tudott róla. Említette Piton „szokatlan" módszereit, amelyet a többi rendtag megkérdőjelez. Lehetséges, hogy Mordon Dumbledore tudta nélkül, vagy esetleg kifejezetten Dumbledore parancsa ellenében nyomoz Piton után? Emiatt ragaszkodott a teljes titoktartáshoz?

Harry előhúzta köntöse zsebéből a gondosan összehajtogatott zsebkendőt, és rámeredt. Minden eddiginél bizonytalanabb volt a tekintetben, hogy mit is kellene tennie. Megígérte Mordonnak, hogy segít, de mi van, ha Mordon nem volt vele teljesen őszinte?

Harry felsóhajtott, és a zsebkendőt az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába tette. Levette a köntösét, bemászott az ágyba, és a plafonra bámult. Bármikor máskor örömmel várná a Dumbledore-ral való találkozást, de most az egyszer semmi kedve nem volt megvitatni Voldemortot és a háborút.

* * *

Piton már nagyon várta, hogy ágyba kerüljön. Ismét egy hosszú, kimerítő nap állt mögötte, ami mostanában túlságosan is gyakran megesett vele. A bor is megtette a magáét, és Piton semmire nem vágyott jobban, mint hogy aludjon, és megfeledkezzen minden emésztő aggodalmáról. Amikor a hálószobájához ért, csendesen hatástalanította a védőbűbájokat. Belépett a szobába, levetette a kabátját, majd elhűlve megtorpant. Irodájának ajtaja szélesre volt tárva, és Piton tudta, hogy nem így hagyta ott. Kabátját az ágyra ejtette, és óvatosan körbejárta a szobát, mindent tüzetesen szemügyre véve. Kinyitotta a komódját és a fiókos szekrényét, de úgy tűnt, semmi sem hiányzik. Azután az irodájába ment. Ellenőrizte az iroda ajtaján lévő védőbűbájokat, de sértetlenek voltak, csakúgy, mint a hálószobája ajtaján lévők. Átvizsgálta a szobát, de itt sem volt semmi változás.

Piton döbbenten ráncolta a szemöldökét. A betörést nagyon ügyesen követték el, és kevesen voltak, akik erre képesek lehettek volna. Ha ez bármely másik éjszaka történik, egyértelműen Mordont gyanúsította volna. Valójában hetek óta számított valami ilyesmire a ravasz öreg auror részéről; ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy sosem mondta el a többi rendtagnak, hogy mikor szándékozik elhagyni a főhadiszállást.

Természetesen Piton tisztában volt azzal, hogy Mordon nem bízik benne, és azt is tudta, miért. A férfi alig leplezett vádaskodásából már régen leszűrte, hogy az gyanakszik rá. Mordonnak nem volt érzéke a finomsághoz, és úgy viselkedett, mintha azt gondolta volna, hogy Piton egy véres kést rejteget a párnája alatt. Ez akár nevetséges is lehetett volna, ha az auror nem osztja meg ezeket a sejtéseit a többi rendtaggal. Azonban a kényelmetlen pillantásokból, melyeket a többiek gyakran vetettek Pitonra, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Mordon így tett. Azonban még ez is csupán bosszantó volt. Mintha bármelyikük is kevésbé bízhatott volna benne, mint eddig. Piton biztosra vette, hogy akár meg is halhatna a Sötét Nagyúr ellen vívott csatában, és a többiek még akkor is kétségbe vonnák az indítékait.

Ez azonban pillanatnyilag lényegtelen volt. Bármennyire is gyanakodott rá a többi rendtag, az nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy Mordon vele volt aznap éjjel, csakúgy, mint gyakorlatilag mindenki más, aki képes lett volna átjutni a védőbűbájain. Csak egyetlen személy volt, aki itt maradt, és megvolt a szükséges tudása hozzá, hogy kicselezze a védelmét.

Csak Lupin tehette. Piton szeme haragosan összeszűkült, ahogy elképzelte, hogy ez a különösen ellenszenves egyén a személyes holmijai között szaglászik. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Lupin végül beadta a derekát Mordon nyomására, és beleegyezett, hogy közreműködjön a „nyomozásában".

_Nem valami meglepő – _gondolta Piton savanyú mosollyal. Lupin nem az a fajta ember volt, aki akkor is ragaszkodik az elveihez, ha azt a társai helytelenítik. De a vérfarkas nem volt olyan okos, mint gondolta, és Pitonnak lesz hozzá reggel egy-két szava, melyekben rámutat erre. Amint kicsikart egy vallomást, talán képes lesz meggyőzni Dumbledore-t arról, micsoda ostobaság őt azzal zaklatni, hogy próbáljon meg bizalmat építeni önmaga és a társai között.

Elégedettség töltötte el, hogy legalább valami jó is kisült abból, hogy behatoltak a magánéletébe. Visszament a hálószobájába, levetette a talárját, és a székre dobta. Amikor levette az ingét, megállt, és a bal alkarjára nézett. A Sötét Jegy feketén izzott a sápadt bőrön, mire Piton elmosolyodott. Bármennyire is fájt, ez egyben a sikerét is jelezte. A Sötét Nagyúr nem boldog ma éjjel.

Piton mosolya elhalványult. Remélte, hogy Lucius többé-kevésbé képes lesz elkerülni a Sötét Nagyúr dühét. Ha igazak a történetek, amiket újabban suttogtak a halálfalók, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr által kimért büntetések mostanság csakugyan félelmetesek voltak. Piton szórakozottan dörzsölgette a karját, hasztalanul próbálva enyhíteni a fájdalmat, majd levetette a maradék ruháját, felvette a hálóingét, és ágyba bújt. Mélyet lélegzett, kisöpörte elméjéből mind a Luciusszal, mind pedig áskálódó szövetségeseivel kapcsolatos aggodalmakat, és egy perc múlva már mélyen aludt.


	9. Elvetett magvak

**9. fejezet: Elvetett magvak**

Piton és Lupin szobái a második emeleti folyosó két szemközti végében voltak, és kimondatlan megállapodás szerint sosem tolakodtak be a másik területére. Ezen a reggelen azonban Piton úgy érezte, hogy Lupin irodája lenne a legmegfelelőbb hely az összecsapáshoz, amelyet tulajdonképpen már alig várt.

Piton nem kedvelte Lupint. Számtalan oka volt rá, melyek között előkelő helyet foglalt el Lupin James Potterrel és Sirius Blackkel való barátsága. A férfi állandóan barátságos természete szintén az idegeire ment. Aztán ott volt az a dolog, hogy Lupin vérfarkas. Piton a legtöbb varázslóhoz hasonlóan ösztönös bizalmatlanságot érzett a sötét teremtmények iránt, és nem volt könnyű elfeledkezni arról a tényről sem, hogy tizenhat éves korukban az eszét vesztett Lupin habozás nélkül megölte volna, ha James Potter nem akadályozza meg.

Mindazonáltal Pitonnak be kellett látnia, hogy az az eset nem igazán Lupin hibája volt. Azt sem tagadhatta, hogy az elmúlt évek során Lupin minden kétséget kizáróan bebizonyította megbízhatóságát. Valójában, ha Piton teljesen őszinte akart lenni magával, be kellett vallania, hogy nem egyszerűen az bosszantotta, hogy a férfi vérfarkas, hanem az, hogy egy _közkedvelt_ vérfarkas.

Mindenki, aki ismerte Lupint, nagyra becsülte őt, annak ellenére, hogy havonta egyszer gyilkos szörnyeteggé változott. Arra pedig gondolni sem akart, mit csinálhatnak Nymphadorával, ha kettesben vannak. Ezzel ellentétben Pitonról senki sem volt jó véleménnyel. Elviselték, és időnként kelletlenül tisztelték a hasznosságáért, de senki nem kedvelte.

Habár Piton inkább elszenvedte volna a Cruciatus átkot, mint hogy elismerje, valójában keserűen neheztelt Lupinra, amiért megkapta azt, ami őt egész életében elkerülte. Az egyetlen dolog, ami ezt elviselhetővé tette, az a hatalom volt, amelyet a farkasölőfű-főzet formájában gyakorolt Lupin felett. Hiába volt annyi barátja, Lupinnak _szüksége volt _Perselus Pitonra, akinek ez valamiféle felsőbbrendűségérzetet adott – egy olyan előnyt, amit most teljes mértékig ki fog használni.

Piton erőteljesen megkopogtatta Lupin dolgozószobájának az ajtaját, majd belökte, és besétált rajta, anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna.

Lupin épp egy rakás pergament lapozgatott, amikor Piton belépett, és meglepetten nézett fel.

– Perselus? Valami baj van?

– Úgy is mondhatjuk. – Piton becsukta az ajtót, összefonta a karját, és a legmagabiztosabb gúnyvigyorával meredt a másik férfira. – És esetleg azt is megmagyarázhatod, mit csináltál az irodámban tegnap éjjel.

Remus a homlokát ráncolta.

– Micsoda?

– Azt hitted, nem jövök rá? Úgy gondoltad, észrevétlenül át tudsz surranni a védőbűbájaimon?

– Perselus, fogalmam sincs róla, hogy miről beszélsz.

– Ne játszd az ártatlant. Az már iskoláskorunkban is elcsépelt volt.

– Csakúgy, mint az a hajlamod, hogy mindenkiről a legrosszabbat tételezed fel. Lennél kedves legalább elmondani, hogy szerinted mit csináltam?

Piton hideg, vádló tekintetet vetett Lupinra.

– Tegnap éjjel _valaki _kijátszotta a védőbűbájaimat, és bement az irodámba, amíg én távol voltam.

Lupin szeme riadtan elkerekedett.

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan.

Piton előrébb lépett, és a másik férfi fölé tornyosult.

– _Ne szórakozz velem. _Egyedül te voltál itt. Mordon vett rá? Végül is úgy döntöttél, hogy segédkezel a bosszúhadjáratában, nehogy kiess a kegyeiből? Elég silány fizetség az erőfeszítéseimért, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy havonta egyszer esztelen vadállattá változz, nem gondolod?

Lupin elsápadt, majd vérvörössé vált, és talpra ugrott. Hangja épp olyan dühös és méltatlankodó volt, mint Pitoné.

– Ha tudtál Mordon gyanakvásáról, akkor azt is tudnod kell, hogy én sohasem osztottam, és természetesen sosem alacsonyodnék le arra a szintre, hogy az irodádban szaglásszak!

– Ó, milyen nemes. És azt várod, hogy ezt el is higgyem?

– Az _igazat _mondom, Perselus! Talán nem vagy elég jó legilimentor, hogy megbizonyosodj róla?

– Még a legilimenciában sem bízom a tekintetben, hogy képes behatolni egy vérfarkas elméjébe, benned pedig sosem fogok megbízni.

– A legtöbb ember egy megtért halálfalóban sem bízna. Szóval mire jutunk ezzel?

A két férfi dühösen meredt egymásra, és Piton elméjén kétely árnyéka suhant át. Ha ez színjáték volt, akkor nagyon jól sikerült, és annak ellenére, hogy utálta Lupint, el kellett ismernie, hogy az irodájába való betörés nem tűnt a vérfarkas stílusának.

– Ha nem te jártál az irodámban, akkor kicsoda? Azt állítod, hogy valaki bejött a házba, és betört a szobámba, anélkül, hogy észrevetted volna? Elég szánalmas azzal védekezni, hogy nem értesz a dolgodhoz, nem gondolod?

– Dumbledore üzenetére vártam, nem pedig a bejárati ajtónál őrködtem, vagy a folyosókon őrjáratoztam – felelte Lupin mogorván. – _Biztos _vagy benne, hogy járt valaki az irodádban?

– Ne sértegess! Persze, hogy biztos vagyok!

Lupin ismét felsóhajtott, és keresztülvágott a szobán. Amikor megfordult, arckifejezése aggódó és komoly volt.

– Nem én voltam, Perselus.

Tekintet nélkül arra, hogy az imént épp az ellenkezőjét állította, Piton tudta, hogy a férfi igazat mond, és dühös volt, egyrészt önmagára, amiért feltételezte, hogy Lupin a bűnös, másrészt Lupinra, amiért bebizonyította, hogy tévedett. Kissé el is volt keseredve. Tudta, hogy most már nagyon kevés esély van arra, hogy rájöjjön, ki hatolt be az irodájába. Nem volt egyértelmű gyanúsítottja, habár számos kollégájáról feltételezte, hogy lelkesen Mordon mellé álltak volna vele szemben. Sajnos nem volt rá mód, hogy bebizonyítsa, melyikük vett részt benne. Piton elkezdett körbe-körbe járkálni a szobában, és a lehetőségeit latolgatta.

– Mit kerestek? – kérdezte hirtelen Lupin.

Piton ingerülten pillantott rá.

– Fogalmam sincs.

– Elvittek valamit? Hozzányúltak valamihez?

– Azt várod, hogy elmondjam?

– Perselus, ha nem én vagyok a betörőd, akkor nincs okod, hogy eltitkold előlem az információkat, ha pedig én vagyok, akkor már úgyis tudom a választ. Így vagy úgy, nem származik károd abból, ha elmondod.

Piton megtorpant, és mogorván méregette Lupint, de el kellett ismernie, hogy az okfejtése logikus volt.

– Semmit.

Lupin felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Tessék?

– Semmit nem vittek el. Az igazat megvallva úgy tűnik, mintha semmihez sem nyúltak volna. Azonban, mivel felettébb valószínűtlen, hogy valaki betört a szobámba, majd nem nyúlt semmihez, azt mondanám, hogy az elkövető roppant ügyes volt. Igazából egyetlen hibát követett el. Ezt pedig nem fogom veled megosztani.

Lupin ismét járkálni kezdett.

– Eszedbe jutott az a lehetőség, hogy esetleg egyáltalán nem Mordon keze van a dologban?

– Ha Mordon fantom-kémjére akarod kenni…

– Az, hogy Mordonnak üldözési mániája van, még nem jelenti azt, hogy mindig téved. Még mindig nem tudjuk, hogyan jöttek rá a halálfalók Fred és George szimatoló bűbájára. Én egy pillanatig sem hiszem, hogy véletlen volt, és szerintem te sem.

Piton türelmetlenül legyintett.

– Ha bármi arra utalna, hogy áruló van közöttünk, én lennék az első, aki óvatosságra intenék, de semmi nem utal rá. Már többször elmondtam. Egyetlen hadműveletünket sem szabotálták. Nem szivárgott ki információ. Ami pedig az irodámba való betörést illeti, aligha valószínű, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kémje ilyesmire vesztegetné az idejét. Nem tartom a Rend titkait az íróasztalomon szétszórva, de még ha így is lenne, egy kém aligha szorulna rá arra, hogy az irodámban kutasson információ után. Szerintem jobban járna, ha részt venne egy gyűlésünkön.

– Mi van, ha nem a Renddel kapcsolatos információk érdeklik? – vetette fel csendesen Lupin. – Mi van, ha utánad nyomoz?

Piton ezt a lehetőséget is átgondolta, de elvetette, nem mintha értelmetlen lett volna, hanem mert a legcsekélyebb bizonyítéka sem volt rá. Utálta Lupint, amiért felvetette a témát.

– Ez esetben, attól tartok, csalódást kell neki okoznom.

– Komolyan beszélek. Van bármi az irodádban, ami kellemetlen helyzetbe hozhatna?

– Kellemetlenebbe, mint amilyenben most vagyok? – Piton megvetően gúnyosnak szánta a szavait, de közel sem hangsúlyozta őket elég erőteljesen, hogy elérje a célját. Ehelyett egyszerűen kimerülten és keserűen hangzottak, kényelmetlen csendet hagyva maguk után.

Piton szótlanul megfordult, hogy távozzon, de Lupin elé lépett, és megállította.

– Mit akarsz tenni?

– Mivel azt állítod, hogy nem te törtél be az irodámba, és nincs róla tudomásod, hogy ki tehette, szerintem semmi közöd hozzá.

– Ha összecsapsz Mordonnal, az semmire sem vezet.

– Nincs szükségem a tanácsodra.

– Én csak_ segíteni _próbálok!

– _Miért?_

Lupin szemében furcsa fény villant fel, majd arckifejezése keménnyé, hangja hideggé vált.

– Az adósod vagyok a farkasölőfű-főzet miatt, nem emlékszel? Amiért „megakadályozod, hogy havonta egyszer esztelen vadállattá változzak".

– Akkor tartsd magad távol tőlem, és ne beszélj senkinek az imént elhangzottakról. Ez nem a te ügyed. – Piton el akart sétálni Lupin mellett, de az elkapta a karját.

– Aminek köze van a Rendhez, az mindannyiunk ügye, Perselus, és ha Mordon volt emögött, akkor én magam fogom megátkozni, azzal az idiótával együtt, aki elvégezte helyette a piszkos munkát. – Lupin halk, fojtott hangon beszélt, de a szeme haragosan izzott.

Pitont meglepte a rendszerint nyugodt férfi heves érzelemkitörése, és érdeklődve szemlélte Lupint.

– Miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy téved velem kapcsolatban?

Lupin szemében a haragot ravaszkás szikra váltotta fel, és kissé kényszeredetten Pitonra mosolygott.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne. Csak mindig is hajlamos voltam elnézni a barátaim hibáit.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Mi nem vagyunk barátok.

– De nem vagyunk ellenségek sem – legalábbis az én részemről. Lehet, hogy Mordon elfeledkezett róla, hogy közös a célunk, de én nem. Már túl vagyunk egy csatán ebben a háborúban anélkül, hogy egymást martuk volna.

– Mindig az ésszerűség és a megbékélés szószólója, ugye, Lupin? – húzta el gúnyosan a száját Piton. – Kár, hogy soha senki nem hallgatott rád.

– Nos, lehetsz te az első.

Piton gúnyosan felhorkant, és a kilincsért nyúlt.

– Csak ne felejtsd el, én tudom, hogy nekem mi a fontos – mondta Lupin. Csaknem suttogva beszélt, tekintete kemény és vadállatias volt. Piton elméjében hirtelen egy váratlan gondolat bontakozott ki. A farkast láthatta most: szenvedélyesen hűséges, és mindenek felett védelmezi az övéit, az ellenséggel szemben viszont erős és gonosz. De még aközben, hogy tekintetük összekapcsolódott, Lupin arckifejezése megváltozott, ismét szelíddé és nyugodttá vált.

_A báránybőrbe bújt farkas. _Piton csaknem elmosolyodott, ahogy ez a szólás felötlött benne. Végtére is lehetséges, hogy a szelíd külső mögé bújtatva Lupinnak van néhány elismerésre érdemes tulajdonsága. Köszönetképpen aprót biccentett a férfi felé, majd távozott.

* * *

Harry a reggelijét majszolta, és századszorra is felötlött benne, hogy mit tegyen az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába rejtett zsebkendővel. Tárgyilagosan nézve nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy ígéretéhez híven át kellene adnia a bizonyítékot Mordonnak. Mégis miért vonakodik annyira attól, hogy ezt megtegye? Csak azért, mert Piton olyan értékes a Rend számára? Harry valamiért úgy érezte, nem ez az oka, de nem tudta lerázni magáról azt az egyre növekvő rettenetet, hogy valami nagyon rosszat csinál.

Automatikusan az asztalnak afelé a vége felé pillantott, ahol Piton szokott ülni, de sem ő, sem Remus nem jöttek le reggelizni. Ez nem igazán lepte meg Harryt. Felsóhajtott, majd nagy nehezen lenyelte az utolsó falatot a pirítósából, és elindult felfelé a bájitaltan órájára.

A második emeleti folyosón síri csend volt, így Harry gond nélkül ki tudta venni a Remus dolgozószobájából kihallatszó dühös hangokat. Összevonta a szemöldökét, és azon töprengett, vajon min veszekszik Piton és Lupin ilyen kora reggel. A kíváncsisága győzött, és halkan a dolgozószoba felé lopakodott, reménykedve, hogy meghallja, amit mondanak.

– _Biztos _vagy benne, hogy járt valaki az irodádban?

– Ne sértegess! Persze, hogy biztos vagyok!

Harry megdermedt, és úgy érezte, mintha a szíve ki akarna ugrani a mellkasából. _Lehetetlen, _hogy Piton észrevette volna, hogy a szobájában járt. Egy tucatszor ellenőrizte a védőbűbájokat. Mindent aprólékos gonddal átnézett, és tudta, hogy nem csúszott hiba a varázslataiba. Hogyan jöhetett rá Piton?

– Ha összecsapsz Mordonnal, az semmire sem vezet.

Harryt Remus hangja zökkentette ki a gondolatai közül. Úgy hangzott, mintha a férfi közvetlenül az ajtó másik oldalán lenne.

– Nincs szükségem a tanácsodra.

Piton hangja épp olyan közelinek tűnt, és Harry gyorsan megfordult, és amilyen csendesen csak tudott, elosont a folyosón. Hallotta, amint kinyílik mögötte az ajtó, és gyorsan bevetette magát a bájitaltan laborba.

Mivel tudta, hogy Piton bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet, Harry egyenesen az asztalához ment, és elkezdte kikészíteni a bájitaltan felszerelését. A fejében sebesen kergették egymást a gondolatok, de a kezdeti pánik már alábbhagyott, és felszínre bukkant az az ösztönös képessége, amellyel a válsághelyzeteket szokta kezelni. Még ha Piton valahogy rá is jött, hogy valaki babrált a védőbűbájaival, azt egész biztosan nem tudta, hogy _ki_ tette. Harry rájött, hogy mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy nem hívja fel magára Piton figyelmét, amíg meg nem találja Mordont, és kitervelik, hogy hogyan kezeljék ezt a helyzetet.

Harry mélyet lélegzett, és kényszerítette magát, hogy megnyugodjon. Lecsendesítette az elméjét, és mire Piton beviharzott a szobába, addigra Harry légzése és pulzusa csaknem normális volt.

– Mit csinálsz itt, Potter?

– Gondoltam, ma korán kezdek, uram. – Amikor Harry tekintete találkozott Pitonéval, gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy az elméjét védő pajzsok, amelyeket mostanában állandóan használt a férfi társaságában, a helyükön vannak.

Piton szeme gyanakvóan elkeskenyedett.

– Nagyszerű – mosolygott gúnyosan, miközben közelebb lépett Harryhez. – Feltételezem, nem hallottad, amit Lupinnal beszéltünk?

Harry érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szívverése, ahogy Piton mereven bámult rá.

– Nem.

– Szánalmasan hazudsz, Potter.

– Tudom, hogy vitatkoztak.

– És esetleg azt is hallottad, hogy mi volt a vita tárgya? – Piton közvetlenül Harry előtt állt, mindössze az asztal választotta el őket. Tekintete Harryébe mélyedt, aki összeszorította a fogát, de nem mert félrenézni.

– Fogalmam sincs róla.

Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott, és Harry egyből tudta, hogy a férfi nem hisz neki.

– Nos, akkor beavatlak a titokba – mondta Piton bársonyos hangon. – Tegnap éjjel valaki betört a szobámba.

Harry nagyot nyelt, Piton pedig felé villantotta a lehető legundokabb mosolyát.

– Úgy tűnik, aggaszt ez a hír, Potter. Azt hitted, hogy a Főnix Rendje csupa nemes lelkű, őszinte, megbízható szabadságharcosból áll? Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okozok, de csúnya tévedésben élsz. Habár nem szívesen ábrándítalak ki a hősi képzelgéseidből, de az az igazság, hogy az egekig magasztalt Rend nem több, mint vegyes gyűjteménye azon embereknek, akiket Dumbledore hasznosnak ítél a Sötét Nagyúr elleni harcban. Semmi más nem szükséges a tagsághoz, így nem meglepő, hogy betörők és tolvajok is vannak közöttünk.

Harrynek kiszáradt a szája, de sikerült nyugodt hangon megszólalnia.

– Tudja, ki tette?

– Vannak ötleteim, de sajnos bármelyiküktől kitelne, épp ezért egyetlen szót sem szólhatsz erről senkinek: a barátaidnak sem, és természetesen egyetlen rendtagnak sem. Még Weasley kisasszony fülébe sem suttoghatod. Megértetted? Az egyetlen előnyöm a tettessel szemben, hogy ő nem tudja, hogy én tudom, hogy az irodámban járt. Nem kockáztatom, hogy ez az információ kikerüljön.

Harrynek minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy közönyös maradjon az arca.

– Szavamat adom, professzor. Tőlem senki nem fogja megtudni. – Hirtelen merész ötlete támadt. – Uram, miért akarna bárki betörni az irodájába?

Harry bűntudat jelei után kutatott Piton arcán, de csak keserűséget látott a mosolyában.

– Mert senki nem bízik bennem, Potter. Ezt bizonyára megérted.

Harry kissé megzavarodva húzta fel a szemöldökét.

– Hogy érti ezt?

– Gondolod, nem tudom, miért vagy mostanában olyan szétszórt?

Harrynek megugrott a szíve.

– Micsoda? – suttogta.

– Gondolod, nem látom, hogy nézel rám – az óvatosságot és az undort a szemedben, ahányszor csak rám nézel?

– Én… én nem tudom, miről beszél – mondta Harry, miközben erősen markolta az asztal szélét.

– Ne hazudj nekem! Tudom, mit gondolsz rólam, akkor is, ha okklumenciával véded a gondolataidat. Az arcodra vannak írva az érzéseid.

Harry tudta, hogy vége a játéknak.

– Professzor, tudom, hogy mit tud tenni a háború az emberrel. Megértem magát, és nem hibáztatom…

– Már hogyne hibáztatnál! – Látom a szemedben, ahányszor csak rám nézel! És miért ne tennéd? A szüleidről van szó.

Harry teljesen értetlenül pislogott, miközben Piton folytatta.

– Jogod van hozzá, Potter. Nem tagadom.

Harry Pitonra meredt. Derengeni kezdett neki, miről beszél a férfi, és hatalmas megkönnyebbülés öntötte el.

– Professzor, már megmondtam, hogy én nem hibáztatom amiatt, ami a szüleimmel történt.

– Kímélj meg a griffendéles nemes lelkedtől, Potter. Szerinted törődöm vele, hogy mit gondolsz rólam? Egyetlen célom van, hogy lássam a Sötét Nagyúr pusztulását. Ha ennek érdekében el kell viselnem a társaságodat, hát legyen. De nem tűröm, hogy a szemembe hazudj!

– Nem hazudok! – méltatlankodott Harry.

– Csakugyan? Akkor mi a probléma?

Harry kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta. Nem mondhatja el Pitonnak az igazságot, hiszen megesküdött Mordonnak, és Piton megölné, ha bevallaná, hogy ő volt az, aki betört az irodájába. Emellett nem hitte, hogy javítana a helyzeten azzal, ha gyilkossággal vádolná Pitont.

– Még egy középszerű mentség sincs kéznél? – Piton szarkazmusát keserűség szőtte át, mintha ez lett volna a végső sértés.

A megkönnyebbülés, amelyet Harry csupán néhány másodperce érzett, gyorsan átadta helyét az elkeseredettségnek.

– Professzor, esküszöm…

– NE HAZUDJ NEKEM! – ordította Piton. – Ezt _kedvességnek_ gondolod, Potter? Azt hiszed, szükségem van a _szánalmadra_? Sosem kértem, hogy bocsáss meg, és nem is vágyom rá jobban, mint arra az erőltetett toleranciára, amit a társaimtól kell elviselnem, amikor éppen nem a hátam mögött sugdolóznak rólam, vagy a szobámba osonnak be, hogy találjanak valamit, amit felhasználhatnak ellenem. Jobb szeretem az őszinte utálatot. Az apádra legalább ebben mindig számíthattam. Most pedig láss neki a munkádnak!

Harry tehetetlenül nézte, ahogyan Piton elfordult. Tudta, hogy semmit nem mondhat, vagy tehet, hogy enyhítse a helyzetet, és belehasított a bűntudat, amikor rájött, hogy mindent összekuszált. Nyilvánvalóan ügyetlen betörése Piton hálószobájába igazolta a férfinek a többi rendtagról alkotott elítélő véleményét. És ami még rosszabb, Piton azt hitte, hogy Harry még mindig őt hibáztatja James és Lily haláláért, Harry pedig képtelen volt meggyőzni arról, hogy nem így van. Egy pillanatra fontolóra vette, hogy mindent bevall, de elvetette az ötletet.

Harry talán nem is érezte volna olyan rosszul magát, ha Piton acsargó szavaiban nem érződött volna annyira nyilvánvalóan a keserű csalódás. Ez ugyanaz a tehetetlen düh volt, mint amit előző éjjel Dumbledore-ra öntött, és nyilvánvaló volt Harry számára, hogy bármennyire is az ellenkezőjét állítja, Pitont komolyan foglalkoztatta, hogy mit gondolnak róla mások. Harry végre – habár túl későn – azt is megértette, miért érezte magát olyan kényelmetlenül, amiért Piton után kémkedik. Ha bárki másról lett volna szó, Harry odament volna hozzá, és a fejére olvassa Mordon vádjait, alkalmat adva neki a védekezésre. Pitonnak nem adta meg ezt az esélyt. Ehelyett a háta mögött szaglászott, kémkedett utána, betört a szobájába, és csupán közvetett bizonyítékok alapján bűnösnek ítélte. Bármilyen bűnt is követett el esetleg Piton, többet érdemelt ennél, és Harry őszintén szégyellte magát, amiért ilyen aljas módon bánt a férfival. Hányingere volt attól a gondolattól, hogy Pitont Mordon kezére adja.

* * *

A következő pár órát úgy élte meg, mint a Grimmauld téren töltött legszörnyűbb időszakát. Piton elviselhetetlen hangulatban volt, a legkisebb ingerre is felcsattant és dühödten nézett. De Harry számára az a tudat tette különösen borzasztóvá a helyzetet, hogy ezúttal csakugyan megérdemelt minden utálkozó pillantást és goromba megjegyzést.

Amikor végre befejezte a bájitalát, visszavánszorgott a szobájába, ahol azonnal az éjjeliszekrényére tévedt a pillantása, melynek mélyén még mindig ott várt rá az az átkozott zsebkendő. Elfintorodott, kihúzta a fiókot, és kivette az ártalmatlan külsejű fehér ruhadarabot. Minden eddiginél bizonytalanabb volt, hogy mit kellene tennie vele.

– Harry?

Harry megpördült, és zsebre vágta a zsebkendőt. Ron az ajtóban állt, és furcsán nézett rá.

– Elnézést, nem akartalak megijeszteni. Dumbledore van lent, és téged akar látni.

Harry el is feledkezett róla, hogy jön Dumbledore. Bármikor máskor örült volna neki, hogy beszélhet a varázslóval, de kizártnak tartotta, hogy a jelenlegi kérdésben segíteni tudna neki. Aligha vallhatja be a férfinak, hogy kémkedett Piton után.

– Jól vagy, pajtás? – kérdezte Ron, kissé aggodalmas homlokráncolással. – Eléggé késznek tűnsz.

– Jól vagyok, köszönöm. – Harrynek sikerült az arcára erőltetnie egy sápadt mosolyt, és elsietett Ron mellett, mielőtt az további kérdéseket tehetett volna fel.

Dumbledore egyedül volt a bejárati csarnokban. Éppen előrehajolt, és a Mrs Black portréján látható vágást vizsgálgatta, miközben az öreg hölgy a keretben bóbiskolt. De Harry megjelentére felegyenesedett, és visszaejtette a helyére a vásznat takaró nehéz függönyt.

– Á, Harry, hát itt vagy.

– Helló, professzor. Látni akart?

– Igen. Dobby finom teát készített, és örülnék, ha csatlakoznál hozzám – mondta Dumbledore, és a könyvtárba vezette Harryt, ahol egy hatalmas porcelán teáskanna társaságában rengetegféle sütemény és apró szendvics várt rájuk.

– Tudod, ez a kedvenc szobám a házban – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, miközben helyet foglalt a kanapén, és mutatta Harrynek, hogy üljön le mellé. – Figyelemre méltó könyvek gyűjteményét rejti. A legtöbbjük persze nagyon sötét, mindazonáltal tanulságos. Végtére is meg kell értenünk az ellenség módszereit, ha le akarjuk győzni. Teát?

– Persze. Köszönöm. – Harry leült, Dumbledore pedig kitöltött két csésze teát, és az egyiket Harry felé nyújtotta. Azután felemelte a saját csészéjét, megszimatolta a gőzölgő folyadékot, és elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Örülök, hogy látom, professzor – próbált Harry beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

– Én is nagyon örülök, hogy látlak, Harry. Süteményt? – Dumbledore az asztalon lévő tálca felé intett.

– Öö, nem, köszönöm.

– Igazán kiválóak, különösen az a mandulás, amelyiknek csokireszelék van a tetején – mosolygott Dumbledore bátorítóan Harryre.

– Rendben. – Harry beadta a derekát, és elvett egy süteményt.

Dumbledore kortyolt egyet a teájából, majd folytatta.

– Tudod, hogy mi az, amit mindig is nagyra becsültem a teában, Harry?

Harry beleharapott a süteménybe, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem számít, mennyire sok dolgom van, ez az egyetlen pontja a napnak, amikor megengedem magamnak – gyakran kényszerítem magamat – hogy félretegyem az összes gondomat, és ellazuljak. Ez nagyon hasznos dolog.

Harry Dumbledore-ra meredt.

– Uram, miért akart látni?

– Remus azt mondja, hogy mostanában szokatlanul szétszórt vagy. Van valami konkrét dolog, ami zavar?

Harry félrenézett.

– Nem. Semmi konkrét. – Kortyolt egyet a teájából, és még mindig nem nézett Dumbledore-ra.

– Hogy mennek a bájitaltan óráid?

Harry vállat vont.

– Szerintem jól.

– És sikerül Piton professzorral túlélnetek egymást?

– Többé-kevésbé.

– Azt kell mondjam, ez inkább úgy hangzik, hogy kevésbé.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem számít. Most fontosabb dolgokra kell gondolnom.

– Csakugyan? – Dumbledore olyan hangon kérdezett vissza, mintha ez váratlanul érte volna. Tekintete Harryét kutatta, és Harry szeretett volna megbízni a férfiban, és kikérni a tanácsát. Ehelyett ismét elkapta a tekintetét.

– Szóval van valami hír Voldemortról?

– Semmi, amit most megoszthatnék veled. És, mint azt már mondtam, erről a Roxfortban fogunk beszélgetni. – Dumbledore ivott egy korty teát, majd a szendvicsek felé fordult, és mindegyik fajtát érdeklődéssel vette szemügyre.

A csend kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, és Harry egyfolytában fészkelődött a kanapén.

– Uram, kérdezhetek öntől bizalmasan valamit? – tört elő végül Harryből.

– Természetesen. – Dumbledore fürgén levett a tálcáról egy apró szendvicset, és újból Harryre figyelt.

Harry habozott, nem igazán tudta, hogyan kezdjen bele, de Dumbledore melegen elmosolyodott.

– Minden rendben, Harry. Csak mondd ki, ami a fejedben jár.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és belevágott.

– Ha önnek lenne egy ismerőse, akit bűnténnyel – gyilkossággal – gyanúsítanak, és az ön kezében lenne valami bizonyíték, amit felhasználhatnának ellene, akkor átadná azt a bizonyítékot a hatóságnak, akkor is, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy az ismerősét börtönbe zárják?

Dumbledore nyugodtan nézett Harryre, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a csintalanság szikráját látta felvillanni a szemében.

– Feltételezem, ez egy hipotetikus kérdés.

Harry bólintott.

– Igen. Hipotetikusan, ön mit tenne?

– Először is fel kell tennem a kérdést, miért hinném azt, hogy nem kellene átadnom a bizonyítékot? Egy barátomról van szó?

– Nem – felelte Harry gyorsan. – Nem barát.

– Elárulnám a bizalmát azzal, ha olyan információt fednék fel, amit ő bizalmasan osztott meg velem?

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

– Nem mondanám, hogy megbízik bennem, de bizonyos tekintetben igen.

– Értem. És van bármi más enyhítő körülmény, amit figyelembe kellene vennem?

Harry bólintott.

– Tegyük fel, hogy ez az ember például auror, aki Voldemort ellen harcol, csak éppen túlcsúszott a vonalon, és ok nélkül elkezdte öldösni Voldemort embereit? Máshogy tekintene az ügyre azért, mert az áldozatok halálfalók, és amit tesz, az a háborúban a mi oldalunk javára válik?

– Á, bonyolult kérdést tettél fel, Harry.

– Mi az, ami elfogadható egy háborúban, és mi az, ami nem? – kérdezte Harry rosszkedvűen. – Hol hozzuk meg a határt?

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

– Habár ez is alapos megfontolást igényel, azt hiszem, nem ez a lényege annak a kérdésnek, ami téged összezavar. A te kérdésed inkább a hűségről és lojalitásról szól. Kinek vagy minek tartozunk hűséggel, és hogyan döntsünk, ha ezek az érdekek összeütközésbe kerülnek?

– Egyik részről mindannyiunknak kötelessége az igazságot szolgálni. Visszatartani egy olyan komoly bűnténnyel kapcsolatos információt, mint egy gyilkosság, ez kétségkívül megsérti ezt az elvet.

Harry az ajkába harapott, és komoran bólintott.

– Akkor hát át kellene adnom a bizonyítékot.

– Ezt nem mondtam.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– De…

– Nyilvánvalóan nem hiszel benne, hogy ez a helyes döntés.

Harry elkeseredetten felsóhajtott.

– Az nem számít, hogy én mit hiszek.

– Épp ellenkezőleg, semmi sem számít annál jobban! – Dumbledore letette a teáscsészéjét, és őszinte tekintettel Harryre nézett. – Felelősek vagyunk a tetteinkért, Harry. Ha nem hiszünk a döntéseinkben, hogyan leszünk képesek együtt élni velük?

– De mi van, ha tényleg nem tudom, hogy mi a helyes döntés? – kérdezte Harry kétségbeesetten.

Dumbledore ismét kézbe vette a teáscsészéjét, és kortyolt egyet belőle.

– Emlékszel arra, amikor tavaly ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy folytatnod kell az okklumencia órákat Piton professzorral?

Harry bólintott.

– Persze.

– És emlékszel, miért tiltakoztam az ellen, hogy én magam tanítsalak?

– Azt mondta, hogy ő olyasmit tud nekem tanítani, amit maga nem.

– Valamit, amit nagyon fontos volt megtanulnod, és amit én nem tudtam volna elmagyarázni, hanem neked magadnak kellett felfedezned. Mondd, Harry, rájöttél, mi volt az?

Harry eltöprengett. Piton rengeteg dolgot tanított neki az okklumencia és legilimencia órák alatt, de nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Dumbledore nem lett volna képes arra, hogy megtanítsa ugyanazokra a technikákra. Kelletlenül megrázta a fejét.

– Nem igazán.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, úgy tűnt, nem zavarta a válasz.

– Engedd meg, hogy adjak némi támpontot. Semmi köze nem volt magukhoz az órákhoz, azonban azok eredménye volt.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Dumbledore most teljesen összezavarta.

– Megbocsátás, Harry. Könyörület. Ez az, amire csak Piton professzor volt képes megtanítani. Sirius halála után nyilvánvaló volt a Piton professzor iránt érzett bizalmatlanságod, és talán mondhatom azt, hogy gyűlöleted. De én meg voltam győződve róla, hogy ha lehetőség nyílna rá, elvetnéd ezt a gyűlöletet, és amikor Piton professzor elmondta, hogy mi történt köztetek az év végén az irodámban, akkor tudtam, hogy nem tévedtem.

– Sosem voltam még olyan büszke rád, mint aznap délután. A barátainknak könnyű megbocsátanunk a hibájukat, meglátni bennük a legjobbat. Sokkal nehezebb ezt azokkal megtennünk, akiket nem kedvelünk, akik igazságtalanul bántak velünk. Kevés ember tudta volna hozzád hasonlóan megtalálni önmagában a megbocsátáshoz szükséges nagylelkűséget és együttérzést – ez sokkal nagyobb tett volt, mint amire a legtöbben képesek lettek volna.

– Piton professzor nem hiszi el, hogy ezt megtettem – mondta Harry. – Úgy gondolja, még mindig őt hibáztatom. Ő maga mondta.

– Ez aligha meglepő.

– Miért?

– Harry, neked hatalmas szíved van, és amikor megbocsátasz, azt teljes szívből teszed. E tekintetben nagyon hasonlítasz édesanyádra. Ő is nagyon együttérző tudott lenni, és mindenkiben meglátta a jót. Lily – éppúgy, mint te – egy pillanat alatt megbocsátotta volna Perselusnak, hogy akaratlanul elárulta őket.

– De meg kell értened, hogy nem mindenki képes ilyen könnyen megbocsátani. Attól tartok, James sosem bocsátott volna meg Perselusnak. Ez volt a legnagyobb hibája. Perselus szintén olyan ember, aki nem egykönnyen bocsát meg. Másoknak sem, de különösen saját magának nem. A megbocsátást elfogadni pedig sokszor nehezebb, mint felajánlani. Tizenöt évnyi bűntudattal kell számot vetnie – akárhogy is nézzük, ez nagy feladat. Te megbocsátottad neki azt, ami szerinte megbocsáthatatlan volt. Következésképpen képtelen elfogadni a megbocsátásodat, mert nem hiszi, hogy megérdemli. Ő nem tud megbocsátani saját magának.

– Akkor hát mit kellene tennem?

– Azon túl, amit most is teszel, semmit. Nyújthatsz valakinek baráti jobbot, azonban senkit nem kényszeríthetsz arra, hogy elfogadja azt. De feladnod sem szabad a másik elutasítása miatt. Már régebben is mondtam, hogy a legnagyobb erőd a szeretet, és te magad jutottál arra a következtetésre, hogy ez az az erő, amivel legyőzheted Lord Voldemortot. Sosem szabad lebecsülnöd az értékét.

– Azt kérdezted tőlem, elítélnék-e valakit, aki gyilkosságot követ el a Voldemort elleni harcban, de én nem tudom helyetted megválaszolni a kérdésedet, Harry. Épp úgy, mint ahogy a Piton professzortól tanult leckét sem lehetett volna puszta szavakkal megtanítani, az általad keresett választ sem adhatják meg mások, mert az itt van belül. – Dumbledore a szívére tette a kezét.

– Kötelességünk-e gondoskodni arról, hogy a komoly bűn elnyerje büntetését? Természetesen! De ugyanakkor vannak kötelességeink a családunkkal és a barátainkkal szemben is; azokkal szemben, akik bíznak bennünk, és számítanak ránk, és azokkal szemben, akikre mi számítunk. Talán még az ellenségünkkel szemben is van kötelességünk, és ezek a kötelességek néha ütköznek egymással. Jelen pillanatban talán az a legsürgetőbb kötelességünk, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot. Világunk puszta túléléséért harcolunk, és elképzelhetetlen lenne, hogy szándékosan aláássuk a sikerre való esélyünket. Mi van akkor, ha a te feltételezett gyilkosod személye is rendkívül fontos a sikerhez?

– Erre a kérdésre nem létezik egyszerű válasz. A könyörületednek, és a jó és rossz iránti érzékednek – más szóval a lelkiismeretednek – kell vezetnie ezen bonyolult döntések során. Én nem ismerhetem az összes kötelességedet, amelyek esetleg befolyásolják a döntésedet. Egy dolgot azonban tanácsolhatok. Nézz magadba, és ismerd meg, milyen kötelességek harcolnak benned. Tudni fogod, melyiket kell a többi felé emelned. Mindenek felett bízz az ösztöneidben. Azok nem fognak tévútra vezetni. Tedd azt, amit a szíved legmélyén igaznak gondolsz, akkor is, ha mások az ellenkezőjét állítják. Ez az egyetlen valódi becsületesség.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és tekintetében ismét pajkos szikra villant.

– Természetesen hipotetikusan. – Megitta a teája maradékát, majd felállt, Harry pedig követte példáját. Az idős varázsló kedvesen megszorította Harry vállát. – Két hét múlva találkozunk az iskolában, Harry. Addig is, ha bármire szükséged van, nyugodtan küldj nekem egy baglyot.

Dumbledore távozott, Harry pedig gondolataiba merülve ült vissza a kanapéra. A teája már eléggé kihűlt, amikor halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Amikor Harry felnézett, Mordon lépett be, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Az öreg auror várakozóan nézett Harryre.

– Nos, Potter? Megvan?

Harry felállt, a zsebébe dugta a kezét, és szorosan megmarkolta a puha zsebkendőt.

– Nem. Nem jutottam be Piton szobájába.

Mordon arca megnyúlt.

– Több, mint egy óráig távol voltunk, Potter. Mi történt?

– Remus. Félig már hatástalanítottam a védőbűbájokat, amikor feltűnt. Majdnem elkapott, és nem mertem folytatni, amíg a folyosón bóklászott.

Mordon elmormolt egy káromkodást az orra alatt.

– Visszaállítottad a védőbűbájokat?

– Igen.

Az öreg auror elkeseredetten felsóhajtott, és fel-alá járkált a szobában. Falába ütemesen kopogott menet közben.

– Nézze, sajnálom – mondta Harry hangjában őszinte megbánással. – Talán az aurorok megtanulják, hogy hogy kell az ilyesmit csinálni…

Mordon elutasítóan legyintett.

– Nem a te hibád, Potter. Rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy Lupin útban lesz. Ilyesmi megtörténik. Ha hagytam volna, hogy minden akadály, amibe belefutottam, megállítson, feleannyi halálfalót sem juttattam volna az Azkabanba, mint így. – Féloldalasan Harryre mosolygott. – Ne aggódj. Elkapom Pitont.

Harry bólintott, és sikerült kipréselnie egy halovány mosolyt, miközben Mordon kibicegett a szobából. Azután kiengedte az addig benntartott levegőt, és elengedte a zsebében szorongatott zsebkendőt. Nem is volt olyan nehéz, mint várta. Talán egyre jobban hazudik, vagy talán csak könnyebben megy, amikor nincsen miatta bűntudata.

Harry kiment a könyvtárból, és energikus, céltudatos léptekkel elindult felfelé a hálószobájába. A szoba üres volt, így egyenesen a bőröndjéhez ment, és előhúzta a zsebkendőt a zsebéből. A gondosan összehajtogatott fehér négyszög nem árulkodott a benne lapuló fekete hajszálakról, miközben Harry a dísztalárja zsebébe gyömöszölte. Remélte, hogy a hajszálak segítségével Mordon tudta nélkül is sikerül megoldania a halálfaló gyilkosságok rejtélyét, ugyanis pontosan ez volt a szándéka.

Dumbledore tanácsa segített abban, hogy végre kibogozza kusza érzéseit, és megszabaduljon a bizonytalanságtól, amely mázsás súlyként nehezedett rá. Amióta Mordon megkörnyékezte Pitonnal kapcsolatban, Harry most először tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. A legelső kötelessége az, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot, és nem fogja végignézni, hogy az egyik legfontosabb szövetségesét bebörtönözzék, ha tehet ellene. De a gyilkosságot sem tűrheti el, tehát igaz, hogy nem adhatja Pitont Mordon és a nem túl lelkiismeretes varázsvilágbeli igazságszolgáltatási rendszer kezére, de a bűntények felett sem hunyhat szemet. Amellett Mordon nem fogja feladni a vadászatot a Piton bűnösségét igazoló bizonyíték után, és ha a gyilkosságok nem fejeződnek be, csak idő kérdése, hogy meg is találja.

Harry egyetlen lehetősége az volt, hogy megelőzi a ravasz öreg aurort. Elképzelése sem volt ugyan, hogy hogyan viszi ezt véghez, de úgy gondolta, majd csak kitalál valamit. Ha elsőként találja meg a bizonyítékot Piton bűnösségére, akkor szembesíteni tudja vele Pitont, és rá tud mutatni, hogy mennyire veszélyes dolgot csinál. Egy kis szerencsével meg tudja győzni Pitont, hogy vessen véget ennek az őrült vérbosszúnak, anélkül, hogy szóba kerülnének az aurorok vagy a börtön.

Harry komoran elmosolyodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy az összes barátja bolondnak tartaná, ha tudnák, hogy mindennek a tetejébe még ezt a felelősséget is a vállára veszi, de ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség, amivel együtt tud élni. Egy auror aligha foglalkozna azzal, hogy megmentse Pitont saját magától. Lehet, hogy nem is túlzottan okos döntés. De Harry tudta, hogy ez a helyes döntés, és csak ez számított.

17


	10. A Roxfort Expressz

**10. fejezet: A Roxfort Expressz**

A következő hét boldog eseménytelenségben telt a Grimmauld tér tizenkettőben. Egy reggel megjelent Tonks Harry összes iskolai felszerelésével és a következő tanévre szóló könyveivel. Harry kelletlenül arra jutott, hogy legalább a házi feladatai egy részét meg kellene csinálnia még tanévkezdés előtt. Azonban meglehetősen kevéssé lelkesedett a gondolatért. A bájitaltanórák tetejébe még az is lekötötte, hogy igyekezett kiagyalni, hogyan kaphatná rajta Pitont azon, hogy gyilkosságot követ el – vagyis remélhetőleg inkább azon, hogy gyilkosságot kísérel meg.

Piton visszatért a tőle megszokott, hűvösen távolságtartó modorához. Úgy viselkedett, mintha meg sem történt volna a Harry felé intézett kirohanása, ami Harryt cseppet sem lepte meg. Piton a nyár kezdete óta került minden kényelmetlen igazságot, ami szóba jöhetett volna közöttük, így Harry csupán gondolatban hozzáírt még egy dolgot a kerülendő témák listájához.

Egy héttel a tanév kezdete előtt Piton kabátban jelent meg reggelinél.

– Elmegyek, Lupin. Dobby majd gondoskodik az itt maradt holmimról.

– Máris visszamegy a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen – felelte Piton. – Ezen a nyáron már mindent megtanultál, amire képes voltál, és bármennyire _elragadó _volt is a veled töltött idő, fel kell készülnöm a következő tanévre, mielőtt megérkezik a diákok legújabb tömege, hogy romba döntse az osztálytermemet és a türelmemet.

Piton gúnyos hangneme jórészt hidegen hagyta Harryt, akit túlságosan lekötött, hogy elfojtsa az elmaradó bájitaltanórák gondolatára arcára kéredzkedő vigyort, így nem igazán figyelt Piton megjegyzésére. Ez persze feltűnt Pitonnak, és összevont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.

– Ha esetleg kiment volna a fejedből, elvárom, hogy az összes házi feladatod kész legyen a tanév első napjára. Remélem, már dolgozol rajta, mert egy hét aligha elegendő ahhoz, hogy elfogadható munkát végezz, és tekintettel arra, hogy a tavalyi év során milyen szégyenletesen hanyag voltál, ezúttal különös figyelmet szentelek majd a dolgozatodnak. Ígérem, hogy nem úszod meg némi felületes erőfeszítéssel.

– Természetesen, professzor – felelte Harry, és remélte, hogy a hangja meggyőzően komoly.

Nem volt az. Piton félreérthetetlen undorral megrázta a fejét, és szó nélkül kiviharzott a szobából. Harry elmosolyodott. Határtalan örömmel töltötte el az a kilátás, hogy egy teljes hétre megszabadult Pitontól és a bájitaltantól. De ami ennél is fontosabb volt, hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy hamarosan itt a tanévkezdet, és belehasított az az izgalom, ami mindig is társult a Roxfortba való visszatérés gondolatához. Az izgalmat azonban némi szomorúság csillapította: ez lesz az utolsó éve az iskolában, amelyre már otthonaként gondolt, és azon töprengett, vajon mi következik ezután.

* * *

Hatalmas nyüzsgés volt a házban, ahogy Harry és barátai ide-oda száguldoztak, és igyekeztek összeszedni holmijuk maradékát is a Roxfortba való utazáshoz. Hermione fejezte be elsőként a csomagolást, és Ronnal perlekedett, aki láthatóan még alig kezdett hozzá. A fiú holmija szerteszét hevert a Harryvel közös szobájukban.

– Ron, ha ennyi mindent el kell csomagolnod, miért nem kezdted el tegnap este? – rótta meg Hermione.

– És hagytam volna ki a klubhelyiségben rendezett bulit, és az ünnepi vacsorát, amit Dobby csinált? Megőrültél? Harry, nem láttad a legújabb kviddicsújságomat?

– Itt van. – Harry odadobta az újságot Ronnak, aki betette a ládájába, majd megragadta a többi újságot is, melyek a szekrény tetején tornyosultak. Egy kézi tükör zuhant a padlóra, és darabokra tört, mire mindhárman nagyot ugrottak.

Ron felnyögött, benyomta az újságokat a ládájába, majd dühösen a padlón heverő üvegszilánkokra nézett.

– Ez meg honnan került ide?

– Az enyém. – Harry lehajolt, és felvette az egyik nagyobb darabot. – Elfelejtettem, hogy ide tettem.

– Ez vicces, sosem tűntél olyannak, mint akinek tükre van, Harry.

– Siriustól kaptam. Ez nem egy egyszerű tükör. Neki is volt egy, és elvileg ezeken keresztül képesek lettünk volna kapcsolatba lépni egymással. – Harry ismét az üvegszilánkra pillantott, és bűnbánattal teli hangon folytatta. – Csak éppen túl későn jutott eszembe.

– Hallottam ezekről – jegyezte meg Hermione, és Harry válla fölött a fiú kezében lévő szilánkra pillantott. – Nagyon ritkák. Ez bizonyára már hosszú ideje a Black család tulajdonában volt.

Harry bólintott.

– Nyár elején egyszer azt hittem, hogy látok benne valamit, de gondolom, csak képzelődtem. Egyszerűen nem tudom feladni a reményt… De még ha Sirius magával is vitte volna a tükrét a Minisztériumba, nem hiszem, hogy már képes lenne kapcsolatba lépni velem. Á, buta vagyok.

Hermione felvett egy üvegszilánkot, és vizsgálgatni kezdte.

– Nem vagy buta, Harry – mondta, és a Harry kezében lévő tükördarab abban a pillanatban felpislákolt, és Hermione arcának kicsiny mása nézett fel belőle.

– Hermione, látlak!

Hermione a saját kicsi tükrébe pillantott.

– Én is látlak téged!

– Hű, ez szuper! – kiáltott fel Ron. Ő is felvett a földről egy darabot. – Harry, mondj valamit.

Harry tükrében megjelent Ron arca, mire Harry elvigyorodott.

– Ti meg mit csináltok?

Ginny állt az ajtóban, és kíváncsian nézett rájuk. Harry felkapott még egy tükördarabot, és átnyújtotta a lánynak.

– Tessék, nézd meg.

Ginny értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, de belenézett a tükörbe.

– Mit látsz? – suttogta Harry.

– Sem… Ó! Harry, ez csodálatos.

Harry gyorsan elmesélte Ginnynek a tükör történetét.

– Akkor ezek segítségével bárhol kapcsolatba léphetünk egymással? – kérdezte a lány.

Harry bizonytalanul megvonta a vállát.

– Azt hiszem, de igazából sosem használtam.

– Tudod, kár, hogy első évben nem volt ilyenünk – jegyezte meg Ron. – Gondolj bele, milyen jól jött volna mindig, amikor a kastélyban kalandoztunk.

– Gondolj bele, milyen jól fog jönni _ebben_ az évben – vágott vissza Ginny.

– Figyeljetek, egy pillanatra adjátok ide a tükördarabjaitokat – szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione. Elvette a négy szilánkot, és az íróasztalra tette őket. Azután előhúzta a ládából Harry üstjét, és fejjel lefelé azt is az asztalra tette.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Ron.

– Ha tényleg használni akarjuk ezeket, akár arról is gondoskodhatunk, hogy ne vágjuk el velük a kezünket. – Hermione a felfordított üstre helyezte az első darabot, és előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Candeo!_

Hermione pálcájának a hegye izzani kezdett, de nem azzal a hideg fénnyel, mint amit a _Lumos_ hoz létre. Ez olyan volt, mint a felforrósított vas izzása. Először tompa vörösen parázslott, majd gyorsan narancssárga ragyogásba váltott, és végül vakító fehéren fénylett.

Harry még több lépés távolságról is érezte a kicsiny fénypontból áradó heves forróságot.

Hermione az első tükördarab széléhez érintette a pálcája hegyét, és az éles üveg azonnal megolvadt. Óvatosan körüljárta vele az egész darabot, és addig olvasztgatta a csipkézett sarkokat, amíg sikerült egy sima szélű, habár szabálytalan alakú tükröt létrehoznia. Átnyújtotta Harrynek, majd nekilátott a következő darabnak.

Harry az apró tükördarabra meredt, amely pont beleillett a tenyerébe, és elmosolyodott. _Köszönöm, Sirius_.

Hermione éppen zsebre tette az abban a pillanatban befejezett utolsó tükröt, amikor halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Remus dugta be a fejét, és elmosolyodott.

– Azt hiszem, nem akarsz e nélkül elmenni, Harry.

Remus Harry felé nyújtotta a viharvert kartondobozt, amelyet a fiú Dursleyéktől kapott a születésnapjára. Harry hálásan elvette. A halálfaló-támadás és a Piton után való kémkedés teljesen kiverte a fejéből az édesanyja emléktárgyait.

– Köszönöm, Remus!

– Szívesen. – Remus elnézett Harry mellett az ágyakon szétszórt ruhákra és könyvekre, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ugye tudjátok, hogy fél óra múlva indulunk?

– Ne aggódj, kész leszünk.

* * *

Háromnegyed tíz volt, mire Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny végre összegyűltek a bejárati csarnokban, és Harry meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy látszólag sem Remus, sem Tonks, sem Mordon nem haragudott a késésért. Ez a rejtély azonban hamar megoldódott, amikor Remus megszólalt.

– Dobby kiviszi a holmitokat a pályaudvarra, így közvetlenül a Kings Crossra tudunk hoppanálni. Tekintettel arra, hogy mi történt, amikor legutóbb Londonban sétálgattunk, úgy gondoltuk, hogy talán ez lesz a legbiztonságosabb megoldás. – Remus Dobby felé bólintott, aki egy sarokban kucorgott, mire a házimanó azonnal felélénkült, csettintett egyet, és a csomagokkal együtt köddé vált.

– Aurorok fognak őrködni a Kings Crosson – mondta Mordon. – És Roxmortsban még többen fognak várni a vonatra.

– És mi a helyzet magával a vonattal? – kérdezte Harry.

– Ne aggódj miatta – biztosította Remus. – Rengeteg auror lesz rajta.

– Jobb lesz, ha indulunk, különben még lekésik a vonatot – jegyezte meg Tonks.

Mordon egyetértően felmordult, és kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Óvatosan körülnézett odakint, majd intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék. Hideg eső szemerkélt, és felhők borították az eget, miközben Harry és a többiek átvágtak az udvaron a házzal szemközti sikátorig.

Egymás után dehoppanáltak. Elsőként Mordon vált köddé, utána Tonks. Harry maga elé képzelte a Kings Cross pályaudvart, megpördült, és elöntötte az ismerős érzés, mintha kipréselték volna belőle a szuszt. Egy halk pukkanás kíséretében megjelent az állomás melletti sikátorban, ahol Mordon és Tonks éberen figyelte az utcát. További három pukkanás jelezte Hermione, Ron, és végül Ginny érkezését, aki Remusszal együtt hoppanált. Mindannyian átkeltek a forgalmas utcán, és bementek az állomásra, ahol feltűnésmentesen átcsusszantak a 9 és ¾-ik vágányhoz vezető korláton.

Az első dolog, amit Harry észrevett, az volt, hogy Remus nem túlzott a biztonságot illetően. Mindenhol éber tekintetű, komor figurák voltak, akikről aligha lehetett azt hinni, hogy a diákok barátai vagy családtagjai. Azonban a biztonsági intézkedések ellenére valamiféle idegesség érződött a tömegben, amit Harry ezelőtt sosem tapasztalt. Ezen a reggelen különösen szívből jövőnek tűntek a szülők gyermekeikhez intézett szokásos figyelmeztetései, hogy vigyázzanak magukra és legyenek óvatosak.

– Erre – mondta Remus, és áttört velük a diákok százain, akik mind igyekeztek felszállni a vonatra, miközben szüleik még utánuk kiabálták az utolsó pillanatban eszükbe jutott jó tanácsokat. Harry megpillantotta a csomagjaik mellett várakozó Mr Weasleyt, aki természetesen kijött, hogy elbúcsúzzon tőlük. Mindannyiukat szeretettel üdvözölte, de ekkor felhangzott a vonat füttye.

– Jobb lesz, ha siettek – mondta Remus. Ron és Ginny búcsúzásképp megölelték az apjukat, majd mindannyian felkapták a csomagjaikat, és felszálltak a legközelebbi kocsiba. Találtak egy üres fülkét, és éppen elhelyezték a csomagjaikat, amikor ismét felhangzott a sípszó, és a vonat elindult.

Ron kinyitotta az ablakot, Harry és a többiek pedig odatömörültek, hogy integessenek Mr Weasleynek, Remusnak, Tonksnak és Mordonnak. Kiértek az állomásról, és London külvárosa felé haladtak. Eleredt az eső, így Harry felhúzta az ablakot, majd levetette magát a Ginny melletti üres székre. Hermione kivette Csámpást a ketrecéből, és leült vele szemben, Ron mellé.

A fülke ajtaja figyelmeztetés nélkül kivágódott. Egy jól megtermett, komoly kinézetű, nagyon rövid fekete hajú és hosszú fekete bajszú férfi állt ott Neville Longbottom gallérját szorongatva.

– Befelé, és maradj nyugton. A diákoknak tilos a folyosón kódorogniuk.

– De meg kell találnom Trevort! – könyörgött Neville. A férfi csak felmordult, és belökte Neville-t a fülkébe, majd becsukta az ajtót.

– Szia Neville. Trevor megint megszökött? – kérdezte Ron, aki hiába próbált aggódónak látszani.

– Igen – felelte Neville, és szerencsétlenül belesüppedt az ajtó melletti ülésbe. – De az az auror nem engedi, hogy megkeressem, és így sosem fogom megtalálni.

– Ne szomorkodj, Neville – szólalt meg Ginny. – Elő fog kerülni. Mindig előkerül.

Abban a pillanatban ismét kinyílt az ajtó. Az auror tért vissza, még az előbbinél is komorabb tekintettel. Ezúttal Luna Lovegoodot kísérte.

– Helló – üdvözölte őket vidáman a lány, miközben az auror szó nélkül belökte a fülkébe, és becsapta az ajtót.

– Szia Luna, mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Harry.

Válaszul Luna előhúzott a zsebéből egy hatalmas varangyot.

– Trevor! – Neville felpattant, és megkönnyebbülten ragadta meg a kedvencét.

– Láttam, ahogy ugrándozik, és gondoltam, biztos elveszítetted. Szerencsére az az auror volt olyan kedves, hogy idekísért hozzád.

Harry arra gondolt, hogy ő aligha használná a „kedves" jelzőt a dühös tekintetű férfira, de ezt nem említette meg, miközben Neville túláradóan köszönetet mondott Lunának, majd visszaült, és a zsebébe dugta a csibész varangyot.

Ginny odébb csúszott, hogy helyet csináljon Lunának is.

– Szóval hogy telt a nyarad? – kérdezte a hollóhátas lánytól.

– Többnyire apának segítettem a _Hírverőben. _Az utóbbi pár hónapban, amióta elkezdődtek a halálfaló gyilkosságok, nagyon megugrott a példányszám.

Harry megdöbbent.

– _Micsoda?_

– Nem hallottál róla? – kérdezte Luna közönyös, álmodozó hangon. – Valaki sorra gyilkolja őket. Eddig hat halálfaló halt meg, és senki nem tudja, ki a felelős. Az egész nagyon rejtélyes. Az a baj, hogy az összes haláleset véletlen balesetnek vagy összecsapásnak, vagy ilyesminek tűnik. De az apám meg van győződve róla, hogy valójában gyilkosságok.

Síri csend támadt, és mindannyian hitetlenkedve meredtek Lunára.

– Szóval, Neville, neked milyen volt a nyarad? – törte meg Harry a kínos csendet. – Hol van a Mimbulus mimbletoniád?

– Otthon van. Túl nagyra nőtt ahhoz, hogy elhozzam az iskolába, és a nagyim is megkedvelte. Miközben teázik, a növény dúdol neki.

– Mindig is kedveltem azt a növényt – jelentette ki Luna vágyakozva. – Nagyon intelligens kisugárzása van.

Szerencsére ebben a pillanatban ismét kinyílt a fülke ajtaja, így senkinek nem kellett azon gondolkodnia, hogy mit válaszoljon erre a kijelentésre. Ezúttal egy idősebb, izmos, teljesen kopasz férfi állt ott homlokráncolva.

– Csak ellenőrzés – morogta, majd becsukta az ajtót.

– Miért ellenőriznek minket? – panaszkodott Ron. – Azt hiszik, halálfalókat rejtegetünk a ládánkban?

– Egyszerűen csak óvatosan viselkednek a történtek után… – Ginny elhallgatott, de Neville szeme már tágra nyílt.

– Igazad van! Harry, olvastam, hogy megtámadtak téged a halálfalók Londonban! Ez igaz?

– Igen – vonta meg a vállát Harry. Nem igazán akart róla beszélni.

– És te _megölted _az egyiket?

– Neville, nem túl udvarias arról kérdezősködni, hogy az ember megölt-e valakit – jegyezte meg Luna szelíden.

Neville zavarba jött.

– Ó. Sajnálom, Harry.

– Semmi baj. Mit szólnátok egy parti robbantós snapszlihoz? – vetette fel Harry, aki elkeseredetten próbálta elterelni a beszélgetést a halálfalókról és a gyilkosságokról. Sikerült. Mindenki benne volt a játékban, és hamarosan kacagás és könnyed társalgás töltötte be a fülkét, így gyorsan telt az idő, miközben a vonat észak felé haladt, és a vihar egyre erősödött.

Végül, amikor belefáradtak a játékba, mindenki a saját dolgával kezdett foglalkozni, és kényelmes csend ereszkedett a fülkére. Neville, aki Harryvel szemben ült, hamar elaludt. Trevor kiugrott a zsebéből, és elkezdte felfedezni a fülkét, Csámpás pedig szemmel tartotta a varangyot. Láthatóan túl jól érezte magát Hermione ölében ahhoz, hogy rávesse magát. Hermione Neville mellett ült, és az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tankönyvet olvasta. Ron mellette terpeszkedett, és belemerült a _Chudley Csúzlik: Remények a következő száz évre _című műbe. Luna Ronnal szemben ült, és álmodozóan bámult ki az ablakon a viharos tájra, látszólag minden másról elfeledkezve. Ginny szintén aludt. Feje Harry vállán nyugodott, aki mosolyogva nézett le a lányra, majd a bőröndjéből előhalászott kartondobozra fordította a figyelmét.

Eddig még nem volt alkalma, hogy szemügyre vegye az édesanyja emléktárgyait, és úgy döntött, kihasználja a hosszú vonatozás kínálta alkalmat. Ott voltak a már látott fényképek, az iskolaelső jelvény, és az RBF és RAVASZ eredmények.

Harry magában nagyon büszke volt rá, hogy az édesanyjának nagyon jól sikerültek a vizsgái. Kilenc tárgyból szerezte meg az RBF-et, ráadásul bűbájtanból, gyógynövénytanból és bájitaltanból kiválót kapott. Ezekből a tantárgyakból a RAVASZ-on is kiváló eredményt ért el, sötét varázslatok kivédéséből és átváltoztatástanból pedig várakozáson felülit. Lily Evans nyilvánvalóan kitűnő diák volt.

Harry félretette a vizsgaeredményeket, és kézbe vett egy köteg összehajtogatott papírt. Amikor kibontotta a csomagot, rájött, hogy leveleket tart a kezében. Csaknem kéttucatnyi levél volt, és úgy tűnt, mind a Lily első roxforti éve utáni nyárról származik. Volt még néhány csomag, melyekről Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a későbbi nyarakról származnak. Széthajtogatta az első levelet, és olvasni kezdte.

_Üdvözletemet küldöm Franciaországból! Vagy inkább azt kellene írnom, hogy Bonjour? _Így indult a levél, majd ömlengő leírás következett Párizsról, és úgy végződött, hogy _Au revoir! Violet. _Harry félretette, és rátért a következőre.

_Lily!_

_Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a nővéred kidobta a bájitaltan hozzávalóidat. Féltékeny, az a baja. Ó, bárcsak varázsolhatnánk, akkor jól helyre tehetnéd! Ne aggódj, az apukám jóban van az Abszol úti patikussal. Küldök majd neked új hozzávalókat._

_Barátnőd,_

_Emma Langdon_

_Szia Lily!_

_Remélem, jól telik a nyarad. A nagybátyám vett nekünk jegyet a Kviddics Világkupára! Hát nem nagyszerű? Már alig várom! Én persze Skóciának drukkolok, de a bátyám azt mondja, hogy Németország fog győzni. Violet úgy gondolja, mekkora nagy dolog, hogy Franciaországban nyaralt, de az semmi a Világkupához képest! Majd mutatok fényképeket. Találkozunk a következő tanévben!_

_Szia!_

_Fish_

_Evans!_

_Megtaláltam a könyvet, miről beszéltem, és igazam volt. A csípős csápfű mérge egyike azon kevés mérgeknek, melyek ellen nem lehet bezoárt használni, habár a könyv nem említi, hogy miért nem. Talán azért, mert ez egy furcsa félig növény, félig állat teremtmény. És igen komisz – sokkal veszélyesebb, mint rokona, a mérges csápfű. Kaptam egy különleges növényekről és állatokról szóló könyvet, ami mindent leír róla. A méreg persze halálos, de ez közel sem a legrosszabb benne. …_

– Szervusztok, kedveseim. – A büfésboszorkány jelent meg az ajtóban. – Kértek valamit?

Harry félretette a levélköteget, és ébresztésképpen oldalba bökte Ginnyt, miközben Hermione ugyanezt tette Neville-lel. Annyi édességet vettek, ami biztosan elég az út hátralévő részére, de amint a boszorkány tovább ment a folyosón, egy másik, sokkal kevésbé szívesen látott ismerős jelent meg az ajtóban. Draco Malfoy állt ott, kezét mélyre süllyesztve drága talárja zsebébe, és unott hangjából csöpögött a gyűlölet.

– Nahát, nahát, csak nem a nagy Harry Potter, a világ megmentője? Így neveznek mostanában az újságok, ugye?

– Tűnj el, Malfoy – felelte Harry ingerülten. Felállt, hogy becsukja az ajtót, de Malfoy előrébb lépett, és ezzel megakadályozta.

– Még el sem kezdődött a tanév, és te máris elkezdted játszani a hőst, nem igaz? Az a csata Londonban… Napokig írtak róla az újságok. Kár, hogy muglik nem haltak meg.

– Te beteg vagy, Malfoy! – vetette oda Ginny.

– Én legalább senkit nem öltem meg. – Visszafordult Harryhez. – Gondolom, most büszke vagy magadra, ugye, Potter? Élvezted?

Harryben megfagyott a vér.

– Tűnj el – suttogta.

– Vagy mi lesz, Potter? Engem is megölsz?

Ron talpra ugrott, és amikor megszólalt, a dühtől remegett a hangja.

– Tudod, Malfoy, igazi féreg vagy. Miért nem csúszol vissza oda, ahonnan jöttél?

Malfoy tudomást sem vett Ronról. Gyűlölettel teli tekintete Harry arcára szegeződött.

– Persze nem valami nagy meglepetés, hogy te magad is megöltél egy halálfalót, Potter – tekintve, hogy milyen társaságban forgolódsz.

Hermione meghökkent.

– Ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

– Mit gondolsz? – vetette oda a mardekáros türelmetlenül. – Gondolod, nem tudom, ki biztatta rá?

– Fogd be, Malfoy!

Malfoy Hermionéról Harryre nézett, és szemében megértés villant, amit rosszindulatú vidámság követett.

– Ők nem is tudják? – Malfoy felnevetett. – Ó, ez remek, Potter! Túlságosan szégyelled ahhoz, hogy elmondd nekik? Megtegyem helyetted?

Harry a gallérjánál fogva megragadta Malfoyt, és olyan erővel penderítette ki a folyosóra, hogy a szőke fiú a szemközti falnak csapódott.

– Semmit nem tudsz, Malfoy, és ha elhintesz bármi pletykát, vagy egyetlen mérgezett szót szólsz bárkinek, esküszöm, megbánod.

Malfoy ellökte Harryt.

– Te csak ne fenyegess engem. Csak azért, mert túl gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy elmondd nekik az igazságot Pi…

Harry szájba verte Malfoyt. A mardekáros megtántorodott, majd Harryre meredt. Szemében meglepetés és harag lángolt. Vicsorogva Harrynek ugrott, de Harry mindig is gyorsabb volt nála, és könnyedén kitért az ütés elől, majd öklével orrba vágta Malfoyt.

A mardekáros szitkozódva kétrét görnyedt, és kezét vérző orrára szorította.

– Épp olyan őrült vagy, mint ő! – mondta Malfoy, és beszéd közben vércseppek hullottak a talárjára.

– Figyelmeztettelek.

– Most pedig én figyelmeztetlek téged. – Malfoy felegyenesedett, és Harry még épp időben pillantotta meg a pálcát a szabad kezében. Félreugrott, és közben már hallatszott Malfoy kiáltása: – _Reducto!_

Harry hallotta, ahogy az átok becsapódik mögötte valamibe, és az azt követő meglepett kiáltásokat, de nem volt ideje, hogy szemrevételezze a keletkezett kárt. Ő is előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját.

– _Capitulatus!_

Malfoy a falnak csapódott, és pálcája kirepült a kezéből. Harry a mardekárosra szegezte a pálcáját, ám ekkor felzengett egy másik hang.

– _Capitulatus!_

Ezúttal Harry pálcája repült a levegőbe, miközben Harry a falnak tántorodott. Körülnézett. A felfordulás hallatán a szomszédos fülkékből előbújtak a kíváncsi diákok, Harry figyelmét azonban három auror ragadta meg, akik mindannyian rá szegezték a pálcájukat. A kopasz öreg auror, aki reggel ellenőrizte őket előrelépett, és a gallérjánál fogva durván megragadta Harryt. Pálcája hegyét a fiú álla alá dugta, és engesztelhetetlen tekintettel meredt Harryre.

– A törvény tiltja a kiskorúak varázshasználatát, én pedig megtiltom, hogy ezen a vonaton bárkit megtámadjanak. Ezzel kiérdemeltél egy utat a Minisztériumba!

– Nem vagyok kiskorú! – tiltakozott Harry. – És nem támadtam meg senkit.

Az auror Malfoy véres arcára nézett, és láthatóan nem hatotta meg Harry tagadása.

– A Minisztérium keményen bánik mostanság a hazudozókkal és a bajkeverőkkel – jelentette ki sötéten.

– Ő Harry Potter, és se nem hazudozó, se nem bajkeverő! – tiltakozott felháborodottan Neville, aki Harry többi barátjával együtt kilépett a folyosóra. – Malfoy kezdte.

Az auror Neville-re pillantott, majd vissza Harryre, és tekintete Harry homlokára vándorolt. A hatás leírhatatlan volt. Elengedte Harryt, és hátrébb lépett.

– Óvatosabbnak kell lenned. Akár meg is átkozhattalak volna. – Nyers, de egyértelműen bűnbánó hangon beszélt, majd gyanakvóan összeszűkülő szemmel Malfoy felé fordult.

– Malfoy, eh?

– Így van – vetette oda hidegen Malfoy. – Draco Malfoy.

Az auror felmordult.

– Gondoltam. – A többi aurorhoz fordult. – Vigyétek innen.

Az ádáz kinézetű, fekete hajú és bajszú auror megragadta Malfoyt.

– _Micsoda? _Vegye le rólam a kezét! – tiltakozott dühödten Malfoy. – Potter ütött először!

– A Közbiztonsági Főosztályon majd mindent elmondhatsz – közölte az idős auror. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon szívesen elcsevegnek majd veled.

– Hagyják békén! – csattant fel Harry.

Mindenki meglepetten fordult felé, és Harry ráébredt, hogy saját magát is meglepte. De most, hogy már belekezdett, figyelmen kívül hagyta a barátai csodálkozó tekintetét, és az idős aurorhoz fordult, aki nyilvánvalóan valami vezetőféle volt.

– Engedjék el Dracót. Nem tett semmi rosszat. Csak egy buta veszekedés volt a kviddics miatt. Mindketten fogók vagyunk a házunk csapatában, és azon vitatkoztunk, idén ki fogja megnyerni a házkupát. Csak elragadtattuk magunkat, ez minden.

Az auror Malfoyra nézett, majd vissza Harryre. Láthatóan nem sikerült meggyőzni arról, hogy a harcot egy kviddiccsel kapcsolatos vita okozta, de Harryt sem akarta hazugnak nevezni. A kollégájára nézett, aki még mindig Malfoyt szorongatta, és kurtán biccentett. A férfi elengedte Malfoyt, az idős auror pedig a két fiúra meredt.

– Menjetek vissza a fülkétekbe. Egyikőtöket sem akarom látni, mielőtt Roxmortsba érünk. Ha mégis a szemem elé kerültök, mindkettőtöket beviszlek kihallgatásra. – Felemelte a hangját, és következő mondatát a kíváncsiskodókhoz címezte. – A többiek is menjenek vissza a fülkéjükbe. Mozgás!

A diákok kelletlenül elfoglalták a helyüket. Malfoy gyanakodva és értetlenül nézett Harryre, majd elsietett.

– Maradj távol a bajtól, Potter – mondta az idős auror, majd kollégáival együtt elindult a folyosón. Amikor az aurorok eltűntek, Ron megszólalt.

– Megőrültél? Mi jutott eszedbe, hogy így kiálltál Malfoy mellett?

– Egyszerűen ez tűnt helyesnek.

Ron egy pillanatig Harryre meredt, majd komoly hangon megszólalt.

– Te tényleg megőrültél.

– Így volt tisztességes, Ron – szólalt meg Hermione. – Végtére is, tényleg Harry kezdte a verekedést. – Megrovóan Harryre nézett.

Harry barátait kikerülve belépett a fülkéjükbe, még mielőtt valaki más is megjegyzést tehetett volna Malfoyjal való vitájukra. A fülke romokban hevert. Malfoy átka, ami nem találta el Harryt, becsapódott a csomagtárolóba. Mindenhol ládák és személyes tárgyak hevertek.

Csámpás az egyik ülés alatt feküdt összegömbölyödve, és különösen mogorvának nézett ki. Mellső mancsaival Trevort szorította, mozdulatlanságra ítélve a varangyot, és Harry láttán mély, torokból jövő morgást hallatott.

– Remek. Még egy kritika. – Harry felsóhajtott, és lehajolt, hogy összeszedje az édesanyja emléktárgyait, melyek szétszóródtak a földön. A többiek is nekiláttak a rendrakásnak.

Hermione egy pálcamozdulattal megjavította a poggyásztartót, majd elkezdte összeszedni a szétszóródott tankönyveit. Neville, Ginny és Luna felvette a maradék tárgyakat a földről, miközben Ron a ruháit gyömöszölte vissza a ládába, ami a földre eséskor kinyílt.

Úgy tűnt, Ron még nem heverte ki, hogy Harry megmentette Malfoyt attól, hogy elhurcolják a Minisztériumba kihallgatásra, és magában morgolódott, miközben felpakolták a ládákat a poggyásztartóra.

– Megérdemelte volna.

– Nos, szerintem helyesen cselekedtél, Harry – jelentette ki Ginny.

– Szerintem is – csatlakozott Luna.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Harry. Jobban érezte magát, különösen Ginny dicsérete miatt.

– Nos, szerintem mindannyian dilisek vagytok – mondta Ron. – Megvan az ideje annak, hogy az ember nemesen viselkedjen, és annak is, hogy tartsa a száját, és hagyja, hogy az aurorok tegyék a dolgukat.

Hermione dühösen meredt Ronra.

– Mióta az aurorok dolga, hogy letartóztassanak egy diákot párbajozás miatt?

– Amióta ez a hülye háború elkezdődött – felelte Ginny hasonlóan komor tekintettel.

– Apukám azt mondja, hogy a háborúknak elsőként a személyes szabadság esik áldozatul – jelentette ki Luna. – Az aurorok teljhatalmat kaptak, és szerinte a Közbiztonsági Főosztály a maga módján épp olyan veszélyes, mint Tudjukki.

– Ez egy kissé túlzás – gúnyolódott Ron. – A KBF nem kínoz és gyilkol embereket.

– Legalábbis nem tudunk róla – bólintott Luna békésen.

Ennek a kijelentésnek a hallatán mindenki elcsendesedett. Hermione felvette Csámpást, Trevor pedig azon nyomban az ajtó felé ugrott. Szerencsére Neville felkapta, és a zsebébe dugta, mielőtt messzire jutott volna.

– Harry, amúgy mire célozgatott Malfoy? – törte meg Neville a kínos csendet, miközben leültek.

– Mocskolódott, mint mindig – közölte Ron utálkozva, miközben levágódott az ablak melletti helyére, Harryvel szembe.

Hermione elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát.

– De ennek semmi értelme. Egyikünk sem ölt meg senkit, kivéve téged, Harry, de az önvédelem volt. Úgy viselkedett, mintha…

– Figyeljetek, nem beszélhetnénk valami másról? – vágott közbe Harry.

– De Harry, ahogy Malfoyra támadtál…

– Hagyd abba! – csattant fel Harry dühösen. – Nem vagyok büszke arra, amit tettem, és semmi szükségem arra, hogy Malfoy ezzel piszkáljon. Ennyi az egész. Szóval felejtsük el.

A fülkében feszült csend támadt, de Harry nem vett róla tudomást, ehelyett elfordult, hogy kinézzen az ablakon. Azonban odakint már besötétedett, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy az elsuhanó táj helyett a barátai tükörképét bámulja az üvegen, és nem tudta nem észre venni aggódó tekintetüket.

– Azt hiszem, hamarosan Roxmortsba érünk – szólalt meg Neville. – Jobb lesz, ha megkeresem a ládámat, és felveszem a talárom.

– Én is megyek – mondta Luna. – Találkozunk órán, Ginny.

Amint Neville és Luna távozott, Ron felállt, és könnyedén megveregette Harry vállát.

– Jobb lesz, ha mi is átöltözünk.

Harry örült, hogy akadt valami tennivaló, és lassan a ládájához sétált. Miután kivette belőle a talárját, ellenőrizte, hogy az édesanyja doboza biztonságban van a többi ruhája között. Ezután magára öltötte a talárt, és visszaült a helyére.

A ténykedés elűzte a levegőből a feszültséget, és hamarosan élénk beszélgetésbe merültek az elkövetkező tanévről, és különösen a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának kilátásairól. Néha Harry is közbeszólt, de többnyire megelégedett azzal, hogy a barátait hallgatta. Még mindig a Malfoyjal való összecsapás foglalkoztatta. Aggódott amiatt, hogy vajon miféle pletykákat terjeszt a mardekáros Pitonról. Ha köztudottá válik, hogy Pitont halálfalók megölésével gyanúsítják, komolyan veszélybe kerül Harry azon reménye, hogy a hatóságok bevonása nélkül megállítja Pitont.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy esetleg Ronnak igaza volt, és hagynia kellett volna, hogy az aurorok letartóztassák Malfoyt, de egyből elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy hagyatkozzon az ösztöneire, és ő egyáltalán nem bízott azokban az aurorokban. Malfoy egy szemétláda, de nem érdemli meg, hogy az üldözési mániás igazságszolgáltatási rendszer áldozatává váljon. Ahogyan Piton sem; és az a gondolat, hogy ezek az aurorok, vagy más hozzájuk hasonlók letartóztathatják a férfit, idegesebbé tette Harryt, mint valaha. Lunának a Közbiztonsági Főosztállyal kapcsolatban tett megjegyzése sem segített. Harrynek eszébe jutott, ahogy Mr Weasley arról beszélt, hogy a KBF igazgatója megpróbálja átvenni az irányítást az aurorszolgálat felett, és azon töprengett, vajon mennyire jár közel Day a sikerhez.


	11. Dumbledore kertje

**11. fejezet: Dumbledore kertje**

Mire a vonat beért a roxmortsi pályaudvarra, a vihar csendes szemerkéléssé szelídült, de az idő még mindig csontig hatolóan hideg volt, és viharos szél verdeste Harry talárját, amikor a peronra lépett. Miközben összehúzta maga körül a kabátját, Harry meghallotta Hagrid ismerős hangját, amint magához hívja az elsőéveseket. Együttérzően elfintorodott. Ma este nem irigyelte őket a tavon való átkelés miatt.

A biztonsági intézkedések itt épp olyan szigorúak voltak, mint Londonban, így a lehangoló időjárás mellett a komor őrszemek jelenléte is arra késztette Harryt, Ront, Hermionét és Ginnyt, hogy minél gyorsabban beszálljanak a várakozó kocsikba. Harryt azonban az aurorok és a zord idő ellenére is felvidította, amikor megpillantotta a roxforti kastély fényeit. Egy kis szomorúság cikázott át rajta, amikor arra gondolt, hogy ez az utolsó év, amikor megteszi ezt az utat. De amikor a kocsi megállt a kastély előtt, gyorsan elhessegette az érzést. A hatalmas kapuk nyitva voltak, és a bentről áradó fény beragyogta a lépcsőket, befelé hívogatva a diákokat. Harry gyomra megkordult az ünnepi vacsora gondolatára, és boldog mosollyal lépett ki a kocsiból. Azonban a mosolya rögtön lehervadt, amikor megpillantotta Pitont.

A bájitaltan tanár összefont karral állt a lépcső tetején, és Harrynek feltűnt, hogy a diákok nagy ívben elkerülik. Nem volt meglepő. Úgy nézett ki, mintha kész lenne húsz pontot levonni az első embertől, aki rá merészel nézni. De abban a pillanatban Piton is észrevette őt, és ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, Harry dermesztő bizonyossággal tudta, hogy ő a valódi célpontja a férfi haragjának.

- Odabent találkozunk – mondta Harry a barátainak, majd Piton felé vette az irányt.

- Gyere velem – mondta Piton egyszerű, érzelemmentes hangon. Megfordult, és Harry csendben követte a bejárati csarnokon át, majd le a pincébe, Piton irodájába.

- Csukd be az ajtót – parancsolta Piton ugyanolyan visszafogott hangon, miközben leült az íróasztala mögé. Harry engedelmeskedett, majd várt, és igyekezett leküzdeni a késztetést, hogy fészkelődjön, miközben Piton szótlanul méregette. A pincében síri csend volt. Bármennyire is igyekezett Harry elkapni valami távoli zajt, semmi nem utalt arra, hogy felettük a Nagyteremben diákok százai gyűltek össze a tanári karral együtt. Olyan volt, mintha ő és Piton lennének az egyedüli élő emberek a kastélyban.

- Azt remélné az ember – szólalt meg végül Piton vontatott hangon -, hogy mint hetedéves diák, a felnőtté válás küszöbére érve mostanra szert tettél némi önuralomra. Sajnos nyilvánvaló, hogy nem ez a helyzet.

- Professzor, Malfoy… - kezdte Harry.

- Nem érdekel, mit csinált vagy mondott Malfoy, Potter. Több eszed lehetne, mint hogy hagyod magad provokálni. Ezt már számtalan alkalommal átvettük, de mivel láthatóan úgy gondolod, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyhatod a tanácsaimat, talán ötven pont a Griffendéltől meggyőz majd arról, hogy nem így van.

- Ötven pont! – Harry megbotránkozva meredt Pitonra. – Csak egy buta párbaj volt! Csináltunk már rosszabbat is. Ha az aurorok nem keveredtek volna bele…

- De belekeveredtek. És ez a lényeg. Te nem engedheted meg magadnak azt a luxust, hogy _buta párbajokba _bonyolódj, különösen nem akkor, amikor a Közbiztonsági Főosztály rajtad tartja a szemét. Tudom, hogy figyelmeztettek rá, de lehetséges, hogy a figyelmeztetés túl finom volt ahhoz, hogy mély benyomást tegyen rád, szóval engedelmeddel pontosítom. Mostantól egy orrhossznyit sem lóghatsz ki a sorból. Szerencséd volt, hogy arról a cívódásról a vonaton egyértelműen lerítt, hogy mindössze kölyökkori hősködés, de bármilyen összetűzésbe keveredsz, az magában hordozza a lehetőséget, hogy elszabadul a pokol. Ha akár csak még egy nyílt összecsapásban részt veszel, jó esély van rá, hogy feltűnnek az ajtó előtt a KBF emberei, hogy „védőőrizetbe" vegyenek, és még Albus Dumbledore sem lesz képes megállítani őket. Ez így elég érthető?

- Igen uram – felelte Harry fegyelmezett hangon.

Piton felállt a székéről. – Akkor gyere. Nem szívesen mulasztanám el miattad a vacsorát.

Harry sem akart lemaradni a vacsoráról, így közvetlenül Piton sarkában volt, amikor a férfi elérte az ajtót. Piton már a kilincsre tette a kezét, de habozott, majd visszanézett Harryre.

- Miért védted meg Dracót?

Harry vállat vont. – Nem tudom. Nem bíztam azokban az aurorokban.

Piton arcán mosoly suhant át. – Azt hiszem, ez az első intelligens dolog, amit valaha is hallottam tőled, Potter. Talán mégsem vagy teljesen reménytelen eset.

Piton szavainak a gúny ellenére sem volt bántó éle, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy őszinte elismerést látott felvillanni a férfi szemében. Aztán mire észbekapott, Piton már az ajtó másik oldalán volt, Harry pedig utánasietett.

---

Harry hallotta Dumbledore hangját, miközben Pitonnal felfelé haladtak a pincéből. A beosztási ceremónia már nyilvánvalóan véget ért, de úgy tűnt, a vacsora még nem kezdődött el. Piton a tanári felé indult, Harry pedig a Nagyterem hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtajához. Éppen idejében érkezett ahhoz, hogy tanúja legyen, ahogy Dumbledore figyelmezteti az első éveseket, hogy halál fiai lesznek, ha bemerészkednek a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Ahogy egyik-másik újonnan érkezett diákra nézett, Harry azon töprengett, vajon ő is ilyen tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult-e az első Roxfortban töltött estéjén.

A tanári asztal egyik végén mozgolódás vonta magára Harry figyelmét. Piton surrant be csendesen a terembe, és az árnyékban állt, nyilvánvalóan arra várva, hogy Dumbledore befejezze a beszédét, mielőtt elfoglalná a helyét. Harry rádöbbent, hogy alighanem neki is ezt kellene tennie, így türelmesen várakozott, és közben kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy körülnézhet a teremben. Azonnal észrevette Malfoyt, aki haverjaival együtt a mardekáros asztal végén ült, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a fiú ajka duzzadtnak tűnik ott, ahol megütötte.

Azután Harry tekintete a tanári asztalra vándorolt, és megpillantott egy nőt, akit azelőtt még sosem látott, minden bizonnyal az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt. Vonzó nő volt, a negyvenes évei elején járhatott. Hosszú fekete haja volt, melyet a tarkóján lazán összetűzött, és fekete talárt viselt. Nem volt rajta semmi igazán említésre méltó; egyáltalán nem volt feltűnő. Mégis könnyed magabiztosság légköre lengte körül, mely azt a benyomást keltette, hogy a nő hozzá van szokva, hogy megkapja a neki kijáró tiszteletet.

Amikor Dumbledore befejezte a beszédét, a teremben lévők udvariasan megtapsolták, Harry pedig úgy érezte, itt a megfelelő alkalom, hogy elfoglalja a helyét. Gyorsan a Griffendél asztalához ment, és leült Ginny mellé. Amikor abbamaradt a taps, Dumbledore ismét megszólalt.

- Most pedig szeretném nektek bemutatni az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunkat, Katrina Knight professzort. Nagyon szerencsések vagyunk, amiért Knight professzor itt van velünk. Egy éves szabadságát tölti az aurorszolgálatnál, hogy eljöhessen a Roxfortba, és megoszthassa veletek tetemes gyakorlati tudását.

Dumbledore Knight professzor felé fordult, és rámosolygott, aki melegen viszonozta a mosolyt, sötétkék szemében intelligencia és jókedv szikrázott. _Egy auror! _Harry nem is remélhetett volna jobbat, és lelkesen csatlakozott az új tanár tiszteletére szóló tapshoz.

A vonaton lévő aurorokkal szemben érzett bizalmatlanság és a KBF-fel kapcsolatos aggodalmak ellenére Harry továbbra is szilárdan hitt abban, hogy a Voldemort elleni harcban első sorokban küzdő férfiak és nők többsége bizonyosan becsületes, tisztességes ember, aki az igazságért harcol. És persze Knight teljesen rendben lévőnek tűnt. Amellett Harry eltökélte, hogy ő maga is auror lesz, és elképzelni sem tudott volna jobb ugródeszkát, mint hogy egy auror a tanára.

- Kezdődjék hát az ünnepség! – mondta Dumbledore.

Az asztalon étellel teli tálak jelentek meg, és a terem elcsendesedett, ahogy mindenki a vacsorával kezdett foglalkozni.

- Úgy tűnik, tud valamit – jegyezte meg Ron, és a tanári asztal felé biccentett, miközben teleszedte a tányérját.

- Egész biztos – bólintott határozottan Neville. – Ő az egyik legjobb az aurorok között.

- Ismered? – kérdezte Dean.

- A nagyim ismeri – magyarázta Neville. – Ő és a férje a szüleimmel együtt harcoltak Tudjukki ellen az első háborúban.

- Mi történt a férjével? – kérdezte Lavender.

Neville homlokráncolva lenézett a tányérjára. – Elkapták egy őrjárat során nem sokkal a háború vége előtt.

- Nos, akkor nem csoda, hogy Dumbledore őt kérte fel – jegyezte meg Dean. – Úgy hangzik, rengeteg tapasztalata van.

- De ha így van, akkor miért van itt? – kérdezte Hermione. – Nem mintha nem örülnék, hogy hozzáértő tanárunk van, de nem igazán vannak nélkülözhető aurorjaink. Azt hinném, hogy a háború az első.

- A bátyja is auror volt – mondta Neville. – Halálfalók ölték meg néhány hónappal ezelőtt.

Erre mindenki felhördült. – Ez rettenetes! – kiáltott fel Lavender.

Neville komolyan bólintott. – Hallottam, ahogy a nagyim a minap beszélt róla. Ő volt az egyetlen élő családtagja, és rajongott érte. A halála nagyon kemény csapást jelentett számára, és a Minisztériumban úgy gondolták, szüksége van egy kis pihenésre. Ő ellenkezett, de a Minisztérium ragaszkodott hozzá, így aztán Dumbledore felajánlotta neki a sötét varázslatok kivédése állást.

Harry ismét a tanári asztal felé nézett; együttérzett a nővel. Túlságosan jól tudta, milyen az, amikor az ember elveszíti a szeretteit Voldemort miatt, és elég jól el tudta képzelni, hogy Katrina Knight nem akarta otthagyni az aurorszolgálatot. Ő sem akarta volna.

- Azok ott a Minisztériumban idióták, ha azt hiszik, hogy segíteni fog, ha távozásra kényszerítik – jelentette ki.

- Nos, itt legalább tud valami hasznosat csinálni – mondta Hermione.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Az nem ugyanaz, mint amikor az ember képes visszavágni.

- Te mindent tudsz erről, nem igaz? – kérdezte Seamus.

Harry elszakította a tekintetét a tanári asztaltól, és elszörnyedve vette észre, hogy az összes osztálytársa őt nézi.

- Olvastunk Londonról – suttogta Seamus cinkosan. – Szóval mi történt? Tényleg megölted azt a halálfalót?

- Ó, az ég szerelmére! – csattant fel Ginny. – Komolyan úgy gondoljátok, hogy Harry szeretne erről beszélni?

- Természetesen nem szeretne! – jelentette ki Ron határozottan. – Valami fontosabbat kell megbeszélnünk.

- Mit tartasz ennél fontosabbnak? – kérdezte Seamus.

- Kviddics – felelte Ron olyan hangon, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne. – Ez az utolsó évünk, és a csúcson akarjuk abbahagyni, nem igaz? Ha így van, ideje nekilátnunk. Először is szükségünk van egy csapatkapitányra.

- Én Harryre szavazok – szólalt meg azonnal Ginny.

- Támogatom – értett egyet Ron. – Mit mondasz, pajtás? Készen állsz arra, hogy még egy kviddics kupát megnyerjünk a vezetéseddel?

Harry körbenézett. Mindenki várakozóan bámult rá, de ezúttal ez nem nyugtalanította. Elvigyorodott. – Igen, készen állok.

---

A következő reggelen tiszta, világoskék ég köszöntötte őket, felhő sehol sem látszott. Harry jól aludt a megszokott ágyában, barátaival körülvéve, és várakozással tekintett az első tanítási nap elé. Krumplit halmozott a tányérjára, miközben Ron egy gyűrött pergament nézegetett, amelyre nyáron összeírta a lehetséges griffendéles kviddicsjátékosokat.

- Most, hogy Katie már nincs itt, szükségünk van egy új hajtóra. Mit gondolsz, MacAfee vagy Bonhomme lenne jobb?

- Ki repül gyorsabban? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem tom.

- Bonhomme, ez biztos. – McGalagony lépett mögéjük, és Ron válla felett ő is belelesett a listába. – Habár MacAfee agresszívebb. Lehet, hogy az hasznosabb, mint a puszta gyorsaság.

- Mi a helyzet Taylorral? – kérdezte Ginny. – Gyors, és elég magabiztos a seprűnyélen.

McGalagony lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és eltöprengett. – Elég gyors, és van hozzá érzéke, de nem tudom, mi lenne vele egy meccsen. Nem igazán tud összpontosítani. Ki kell próbálnia őket, Potter, és majd meglátja.

- Elnézést, professzor – vágott közbe Hermione egy árnyalatnyi bosszúsággal a hangjában. – Megkaphatnánk az órarendünket?

- Ó, igen, persze. – McGalagony gyorsan átadott mindannyiuknak egy-egy pergament, majd Harryhez fordult. – Ott akarok lenni a válogatáson, Potter. A szombat reggel jó lesz.

McGalagony továbbment az asztal mellett, Hermione pedig így szólt: - Úgy tűnik, mi leszünk az elsők, akik megtapasztalhatják, hogy Knight professzor méltó-e a hírnevéhez. Az első óránk sötét varázslatok kivédése a mardekárosokkal.

- Miért mindig velük kell együtt lennünk? – morogta Ron.

- Mert mi még akkor is le tudjuk győzni őket, ha csalnak – mondta Harry.

Hermione elkezdte összeszedni a könyveit. – Jobb lesz, ha indulunk, ha jó helyet szeretnénk.

- Még nem fejeztem be az evést – tiltakozott Ron.

- Befejezhetted volna, ha nem azzal töltötted volna az elmúlt fél órát, hogy a kviddicsről beszélsz. Siessünk.

Ron olyan gyorsan kezdte nyelni a reggelijét, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta fuldoklás nélkül, majd Harryvel és Hermionéval együtt elindult órára. Mire megérkeztek, már majdnem mindenki ott volt, így csak a legelső sorban maradt nekik hely. Sajnos így nagyon közel kerültek Draco Malfoyhoz, és Harry elgondolkozott, hogy vajon beléjük köt-e a mardekáros. Malfoy azonban csak vetett rájuk egy mogorva pillantást, majd elfordult.

Knight professzor egy dobozzal a kezében érkezett, amit lehelyezett a padok előtt álló íróasztalra. Azután a diákokhoz fordult, és minden bevezetés nélkül beszélni kezdett.

- Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy tavaly kiváló oktatásban részesültetek a párbajozás terén, így én arra fogok összpontosítani, hogy megtanítsam nektek, hogyan védjétek meg magatokat a sötét varázslatok alattomosabb fajtáival szemben.

Megkocogtatta a dobozt, mire féltucatnyi tárgy röppent elő belőle, majd letelepedtek az íróasztalra. Teljesen közönséges tárgyaknak tűntek. Egy karóra, egy könyv, egy nyakkendő, egy penna, egy szelet csokoládé és egy kulcs.

- Az egyik tárgy ezek közül meg van átkozva. Tudja valaki, hogyan jöhetünk rá, hogy melyik?

Az osztályban csend volt. Mindenki a tárgyakat bámulta, mintha azt várnák, hogy az elátkozott darab egyszer csak felugrik, és felfedi magát. Harry is azokat nézte, de mindegyik teljesen normálisnak tűnt. Semmi sem utalt arra, hogy az egyik meg lenne átkozva.

Hirtelen szokatlan vibrálásra lett figyelmes a nadrágja jobb farzsebe felől. Homlokráncolva a zsebébe nyúlt, és megérintette azt a követ, amit Remustól kapott a születésnapjára, és amelyet azóta mindig magánál hordott. A kő meleg volt, és enyhén vibrált. Harry ismét az íróasztalon heverő tárgyakra nézett, és felemelte a kezét.

- Azt hiszem, meg tudom mondani, melyik van megátkozva.

Knight ránézett, és szeme vizsgálódva összeszűkült. – Potter, ugye? – Halványan elmosolyodott, és az íróasztal felé intett. – Akkor hát próbáld meg.

Harry felállt, és közelebb lépett az íróasztalhoz. Közben érezte, hogy a zsebében lévő kő erősebben kezd vibrálni. Megállt, végignézett a tárgyakon, majd a karóra felé nyúlt.

- Óvatosan! Ne érintsd meg őket – figyelmeztette Knight. A mellette álló Harry szárazon rámosolygott.

- Higgye el, annál több eszem van. – Oda-vissza húzgálta a kezét a tárgyak fölött, és figyelte, ahogy a vibrálás erősödik, majd gyengül. Azután visszahúzta a kezét. – A nyakkendő az.

- Helyes – mondta Knight ravasz mosollyal. – Most pedig mi lenne, ha mindannyiunknak megmutatnád, mi van a zsebedben?

Harry elővette a még mindig vibráló követ, és Knight kezébe adta, aki feltartotta, hogy az egész osztály lássa.

- Ez egy átok-detektor, amit úgy is ismernek, mint az auror legjobb barátja. Egyetlen célja, hogy jelezze a megátkozott tárgyakat. Ez itt vibrál, ami a leginkább elterjedt változat, de olyan módon is meg lehet őket bűvölni, hogy hallható figyelmeztetést adjon, vagy villogjon, amikor átkot érzékel. Ezek messze a legegyszerűbb eszközök arra, hogy felismerjünk egy megátkozott tárgyat, és ha valakinek esélye van arra, hogy elátkozott tárgyakkal kerül kapcsolatba, annak határozottan megéri beruházni egy ilyenbe, és mindig magánál tartani.

Knight visszadobta Harrynek a követ, aki ügyesen elkapta. – Öt pont a Griffendélnek, Potter. Visszaülhetsz a helyedre.

- Azok számára, akik nem rendelkeznek átok-detektorral, létezik egy bűbáj, ami felfedi a megátkozott tárgyat. Ennek a nyilvánvaló hátránya, hogy szándékosan kell alkalmazni, ami azt jelenti, hogy igencsak tudatában kell lenni a környezetünknek, és eléggé résen kell lenni ahhoz, hogy felismerjük, ha gyanús tárgyat látunk.

- A varázsige _Aperio_. Sorakozzatok fel, és egymás után alkalmazzátok a bűbájt az itt látható tárgyakon. Az elátkozott tárgy egy pillanatra fel fog izzani, amikor eléri a bűbáj.

A diákok az utasítás szerint felsorakoztak, és mire megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő, mindannyiuknak bőségesen volt alkalma gyakorolni a megátkozott tárgyak felfedését.

- Olvassátok el a könyvetekben az első, a tárgyakra helyezhető átkokról szóló fejezetet – mondta Knight, miközben mindenki összeszedte a könyveit. – És Potter, veled szeretnék egy szót váltani.

Harry meglepetten nézett fel, majd intett Ronnak és Hermionénak, akik a többiekkel együtt távoztak. Amikor a terem kiürült, Knight ismét megszólalt.

- Nem sok ember rendelkezik átok-detektorral az aurorszolgálaton kívül. Hol szerezted?

- Egy barátomtól kaptam a születésnapomra. Auror szeretnék lenni, és remélem, hogy ha befejeztem az iskolát, elfogadják a jelentkezésemet a képzési programra.

Knight lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és elgondolkodva szemügyre vette Harryt. – Azok alapján, amiket rólad hallottam, jó auror lennél. Szükségünk van a jó emberekre. Ha érdekel, megtaníthatok neked néhány trükköt, hogy egy kis előnnyel indulj a képzésen.

- Komolyan? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. – Az nagyszerű lenne!

Knight elmosolyodott. – Gyere az irodámba szombat délután, és meglátjuk, mire vagy képes a pálcáddal.

---

- Ez csodálatos, Harry – mondta Ginny ebéd közben, amikor Harry elmesélte barátainak Knight ajánlatát. – Minél többet meg tudsz tanulni itt a Roxfortban, annál jobb.

- Igen, nem lennék meglepve, ha Dumbledore nem gondolt volna erre is, amikor felkérte a nőt.

- Azt nem tudom – mondta Harry. Nem igazán tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy Dumbledore csak azért választott volna ki egy sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt, hogy az magánórákat adjon neki.

- Igazából nem lennék meglepve, ha a végén Knight mindenkinek különórát tartana, aki jelentkezni szeretne az aurorszolgálathoz – mondta Hermione. – Elkeserítő aurorhiány van, és nincs három évünk arra, hogy újakat képezzenek. Mindent ki kell használni, ami segít abban, hogy az új emberek hamarabb bevethetőek legyenek.

- Potter – szólalt meg McGalagony, és fürgén közeledett feléjük. – Az igazgató várja az irodájában ma délután, amint vége az óráinak.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem tudom – felelte McGalagony, és egy összehajtogatott pergamendarabot nyújtott át Harrynek, majd rámosolygott, és elment.

Harry széthajtogatta a pergament, amelyen ez állt:

_Harry!_

_Kérlek, csatlakozz hozzám teára ma délután az irodámban. Sok megbeszélni valónk van._

_Albus Dumbledore_

---

Harry reménytelenül szétszórt volt gyógynövénytanon. Nem nagyon figyelt oda Bimba professzor figyelmeztetésére, miszerint idén a legkülönlegesebb – és legveszélyesebb – varázslók által ismert növényekről fognak tanulni. Még azt is alig vette észre, amikor a tanárnő bemutatott egy fiatal emberevő banánfát, amely megpróbálta megharapni Seamust. Még sosem nyugtalanította ennyire a Dumbledore-ral való találkozás, és remélte, hogy az igazgató végre hajlandó lesz megvitatni vele Voldemort legyőzésének a tervét.

Amint véget ért a gyógynövénytan óra, Harry visszasietett a Griffendél-toronyba, lerakta a könyveit a hálóterembe, és Dumbledore-hoz ment. A Dumbledore irodája előtt álló vízköpő nyilvánvalóan várt rá. Amint megpillantotta Harryt, azonnal félreugrott, a fiú pedig felsietett a mozgó csigalépcsőn. Bekopogott a félig nyitott ajtón.

- Gyere be, Harry – hívta be Dumbledore, és Harryre emelte tekintetét az íróasztalán álló törékeny műszerről, melyet éppen vizsgálgatott. Egy hajszálnyit állított a szerkezeten, ismét szemügyre vette, majd felállt, és melegen elmosolyodott. – Remélem, jól telt az első ismét Roxfortban töltött napod.

- Igen, uram.

- Remek. Gyere, ülj le. – Dumbledore a kandalló felé terelte Harryt. A kandalló mellett két karosszék állt és egy kis asztalka, amelyre teát készítettek. A kandallóban vidáman ropogott a tűz. Az idős varázsló helyet foglalt az egyik karosszékben, Harry pedig a másikban.

- Végre eljött az idő, Harry, hogy Lord Voldemortról beszéljünk– mondta Dumbledore, és átnyújtott Harrynek egy csésze teát, majd magának is töltött. Először is szeretném hallani tőled, első kézből azt a tervet, amelyről tavaly év évégén Piton professzorral beszéltetek.

- Ez nem igazán egy terv – mondta Harry sietősen, és azon töprengett, hogyan magyarázhatná el a vad ötletet Dumbledore-nak. – Csak egy gondolat. Az jutott eszembe hogy ha be tudnék jutni Voldemort elméjébe, talán képes lennék ott megküzdeni vele. Egyszerűen arra gondoltam, hogy mivel akkora fájdalmat okozott neki, amikor a Minisztériumban megpróbált megszállni, esetleg az lehetne a megoldás, ha rá tudnám kényszeríteni az érzelmeimet. Legalábbis szerintem több esélyem lenne így, mint párbajban legyőzni.

- Ez egy elég jó megérzés, Harry, és azt hiszem, igazad van. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy a kettőtök közötti különleges mentális kapcsolat kiszolgáltatottá teszi neked.

- Az a baj, hogy fogalmam sincs róla, hogy kezdjek neki – ismerte el Harry. – Nem tudom, hogyan kell megvívni egy elmebeli küzdelmet.

- Ezért vagy itt. Idd meg a teádat, Harry, mielőtt kihűl.

Harry felhörpintette a csészéje tartalmának a felét. Szokatlan ízesítésű tea volt, semmire nem emlékeztette. – De hogyan tudom fenntartani a közöttünk lévő kapcsolatot? Mi akadályozza meg abban, hogy okklumenciával kizárjon?

Dumbledore újratöltötte Harry teáscsészéjét. – Egész nyáron ezt kutattam. Létezik egy módszer. Nagyon régi és homályos. Nagyon kevés ember van, aki egyáltalán hallott róla, és tudomásom szerint csak egyetlen élő személy van, aki képes alkalmazni.

- Kicsoda?

- Én. Idd meg a teádat, Harry.

Harry automatikusan kortyolt egy nagyot a teájából. – Miféle módszer? Mit gondol, mennyi időbe telik, hogy megtanuljam?

- A legilimencia egyik formája, és meglepő módon nem olyan nehéz megtanulni, mint ahogy azt az ember képzelné. Elég könnyen meg tudlak tanítani arra, amire szükséged van.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. Szinte megmámorosodott attól a gondolattól, hogy esetleg hamarosan birtokában lehet annak a képességnek, amely segítségével egyszer és mindenkorra legyőzheti Voldemortot.

- Kétségtelenül. De az kell hozzá, hogy az ember mélyen benyúljon az elmébe.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – Milyen mélyen?

- Túl a gondolatokon és emlékeken.

Harry homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok. Egyszer megtörtént, hogy nagyon mélyre nyúlt Piton elméjébe – és csaknem megölte a férfit. Borzasztó élmény volt, és nem vágyott arra, hogy megismétlődjön.

- Voldemort elméjének a legeslegmélyebb szintjére kell majd nyúlnod. – magyarázta Dumbledore. - Ott, és csak ott leszel képes legyőzni őt. Érted?

Harry ünnepélyesen bólintott. Úgy gondolta, logikusan hangzik, hogy ahhoz, hogy megölje Voldemortot, az elméje legmélyebb, legsebezhetőbb részébe kell nyúlnia.

- Jó. Most azt szeretném, hogy nyúlj olyan mélyre az elmémben, amilyen mélyre csak képes vagy.

- _Micsoda?_

- Hogyan máshogyan tervezted megtanulni?

- Én… Nem tudom. De…

Dumbledore tekintete vidáman felszikrázott. – Bízom benne, hogy ismerek egy-két okklumencia trükköt, amit Piton professzor nem. Ígérem, hogy nem fogsz kárt tenni bennem, Harry. Meg kell tanulnod, és ennek az egyetlen módja a tapasztalati úton való tanulás. Idd meg a teádat, és utána nekilátunk.

Harry felsóhajtott. Dumbledore könnyed magabiztossága kevéssé tudta csillapítani az aggodalmát, és idegesítette, hogy a férfi fő gondja az volt, hogy ő elég teát igyon. Dumbledore maga alig nyúlt a saját csészéjéhez. Ennek ellenére Harry kiitta a sajátját, majd félretette.

- Apropó, ez a tea Indiából származik – jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Nagyon megnyugtatónak találom, és ez az előttünk álló feladat fényében különösen hasznos.

- Hogyan?

- Simulékonyabbá, könnyebben befolyásolhatóvá teszi az elmét.

- De én azt hittem, én fogok legilimenciát alkalmazni magán.

- Így van. Azonban mivel neked nincs tapasztalatod ezzel a bizonyos módszerrel, én foglak irányítani. – Dumbledore biztatóan elmosolyodott Harry szkeptikus tekintete láttán. – Bízz bennem, Harry. Lazulj el, és nyúlj az elmémbe. Ne habozz. Biztosíthatlak, hogy ez teljesen veszélytelen.

Harry Dumbledore szemébe nézett, mély levegőt vett, és kinyúlt az elméjével. Dumbledore elméje várakozó, nyitott és hívogató volt. Harry emlékeket és érzelmeket érzékelt, de ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy leragadjon a felszínen. Mélyebbre nyúlt, és nem ütközött semmiféle ellenállásba. Valójában úgy tűnt, mintha Dumbledore elméje húzná befelé. Harrybe belehasított egy cseppnyi nyugtalanság, amiért kicsúszott a kezéből az irányítás, de ez az érzés szinte azonnal eltompult és elenyészett.

Harry teljesen ellazult, és átadta magát az elsuhanó emlékek és gondolatfoszlányok közötti zuhanásnak. Egy pillanat múlva ezek fogyatkozni kezdtek, eltünedeztek, míg csak néhány szórványos emlék és érzelem haladt el mellette. Majd ezek is eltűntek, és velük együtt a zuhanás érzése is, és a váratlan csendben egy élénk tájkép bontakozott ki előtte a semmiből.

Harry legnagyobb megdöbbenésére hirtelen egy lenyűgöző angolkert közepén találta magát. Még sohasem látott ehhez hasonlót. Olyan volt, mintha egy merengőben lenne. Harry tudta, hogy még mindig Dumbledore elméjében van, és körülötte semmi nem lehet valóságos, mégis teljesen igazinak tűnt a környezete. Érezte az orgona és a jázmin illatát, az arcát érő hűvös szellőt és a meleg napsütést, és hallotta a virágok között repdeső méhek zümmögését.

Harry lassan megfordult, és körülnézett. A kert óriási volt; minden irányban olyan messzire nyúlt, ameddig csak Harry ellátott, és rengeteg fajta szépen gondozott növénnyel volt teli. Harry egy széles ösvényen állt, amely látszólag többé-kevésbé egyenes vonalban szelte át a kertet, de számtalan másik ösvény ágazott le róla. Harry azonnal elindult, úgy érezte, hogy muszáj felfedeznie a tájat.

Rengeteg széles és hívogató ösvény volt, melyek a kert legszebb részein vezettek keresztül, mások viszont sűrű bozótba vesztek, és olyan keskenyek voltak, hogy Harry alig tudott végigmenni rajtuk. Néhány ösvény csak pár méter hosszú volt, mások legalább mérföldnyi hosszúnak tűntek. Némelyik olyan erősen kanyargott, hogy Harry sosem látott egy-két méternél messzebbre. Megint másokat annyira benőttek az indák, hogy elzárták az utat, és sötétségbe burkolták az ösvényt.

Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi időt töltött az ösvényeken kóborolva. Úgy tűnt, mintha ezen a helyen megállt volna az idő. De észrevette, hogy egy idő után minden ösvény – még a legnehezebben járhatóak is – visszavezet a legszélesebbre, így végül, miután kielégítette felfedező vágyát, úgy döntött, ezt követi. Azonban egyszer csak, meglehetősen váratlanul, egy sziklaperemen ért véget az ösvény és a kert is.

A sziklaperemről egy óceán látszott, és az elképesztő víztömeg egészen a látóhatárig ért. Harry nagyot lélegzett a sós levegőből, miközben hűvös szellő borzolta a haját. Felüdítő érzés volt, teli határtalan kalandok ígéretével.

- Nos, mit gondolsz?

Harry megpördült, és megpillantotta a mosolygó Dumbledore-t. – Ez csodálatos – felelte. – Hol vagyunk? Sosem hallottam még ehhez hasonló helyről.

- Nem is fogsz – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Ez a hely nem létezik, és soha nem is létezett. Ez nem egy emlék. Amit magad körül látsz, az az elmém legmélyebb szintjének megtestesülése, túl az emlékeken és a tudatos gondolatokon. Ez a személyiség és tapasztalat fizikai ábrázolása; ha úgy tetszik, maga a lelkem.

Harry ismét körülnézett a kertben; a rengeteg, bonyolult rendszer szerint ültetett növényen, melyek finom és összetett mintát adva fonódtak egymásba, és a rajtuk keresztülvezető számtalan ösvényen. Tökéletes ábrázolása volt Dumbledore-nak. Visszanézett az óceánra. – Akkor az micsoda?

Dumbledore vágyakozva elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem, Harry, ezt a kérdést meghagyom neked, tűnődj rajta. Gyere.

Dumbledore visszavezette Harryt az ösvényen a kert szívébe, és közben gyorsan magyarázott. – Tudnod kell, Harry, hogy csupán az elménk sétál ezen az ösvényen. A testünk most is az irodámban van mély transzba esve. Azt is tudnod kell, hogy minden elme más. Amit itt látsz, az páratlan, és csakis az enyém. Más elmék megtestesülése különbözni fog ettől, Voldemorté pedig nagyon-nagyon más lesz. De ha meg akarsz küzdeni vele, és le akarod győzni, akkor meg kell tanulnod átküzdeni magad az ő elméjének tájain, legyőzni annak veszélyeit és akadályait.

- Hogyan tudom ezt megtenni?

- Úgy, hogy megtanulsz tájékozódni az én elmémben, és legyőzni annak veszélyeit és akadályait.

Harry kétkedően nézett körül. – Azt hiszem, itt nem sok veszély van, professzor.

- A látszat gyakran csal.

Dumbledore még be sem fejezte a mondatot, amikor Harry mély morgást hallott, és a hang felé fordult. Olyan három méternyire, az egyik keskeny ösvényen egy oroszlán állt, és a prédáját leső ragadozó tekintetével bámulta Harryt, aki szájtátva meredt az oroszlánra. Annyira oda nem illő volt, ahogyan a virágok között állt, hogy azt hitte, csak képzelődik. Egészen addig, amíg az oroszlán rávetette magát.

Harrynek nem volt ideje rá, hogy a pálcájáért nyúljon, vagy akár felsikítson. Azon nyomban hanyatt fekve találta magát, mellkasán egy kétszáz kilós oroszlánnal, aki szilárdan a földhöz szegezte. Ösztönösen maga elé kapta a karját, és összeszorította a szemét, de tökéletesen tudatában volt, hogy ez az erőtlen védekezés nem fogja megakadályozni az állatot abban, hogy átharapja a torkát. Érezte mellkasán az oroszlán iszonyatos súlyát, és arcán a forró leheletet. És abban a pillanatban az egész eltűnt.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. A padlón feküdt Dumbledore irodájában, mellette a kandallóban továbbra is vidáman ropogott a tűz. Dumbledore a karosszékében ült, és nyugodtan, ajkán könnyed mosollyal figyelte Harryt.

- Látod, Harry, sosem szabad alábecsülnöd az ellenfeledet. – Teát töltött magának, és azt kortyolgatta, miközben Harry talpra kecmergett.

- Mit keresett egy oroszlán a kertjében?

- Az nem egy igazi oroszlán volt egy igazi kertben. Ezek csupán szimbólumok – az elme energiájának megjelenési formái. Az elmében _bármivel _találkozhatsz, mindenre kész kell lenned. Mondd, Harry, olvastad valaha az _Alice Csodaországban _című könyvet?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor a következő találkozásunkig ez lesz a feladatod. – Dumbledore felállt, előhúzta a zsebéből a könyv egy ütött-kopott példányát, és átnyújtotta Harrynek. – Mostantól itt várlak minden hétfő este, közvetlenül vacsora után. Jövő hétre olvasd ezt el. – Harry kétkedve szemlélte a könyvet, mire Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Bízz bennem. Segíteni fog.


	12. Tea és halhatatlanság

**12. fejezet: Tea és halhatatlanság**

Az első iskolai napjához képest Harry hetének többi része eseménytelenül telt. Csak öt tantárgya volt - mindegyik előfeltétele az aurorprogramba való felvételnek. Mivel annyi más dolga is volt, Harry még a nyáron elhatározta, hogy ezekre az alaptárgyakra kell összpontosítania, és le kell adnia mind a mágiatörténetet, mind a legendás lények gondozását.

A mágiatörténet leadása nem okozott gondot: tavaly is csak Ron társasága miatt vette fel. A legendás lények gondozása már más tészta volt. Más-más okokból ugyan, de ő, Ron és Hermione is úgy döntöttek, hogy kihagyják Hagrid óráját, és mindannyiuknak bűntudata volt, amiért mellőzik a félóriást, aki mindig is hűséges barátjuk volt. Legalább Ginny megtartotta a tárgyat, ez enyhítheti Hagrid esetleges megbántottságát. Harry bűntudatát az is csillapította, hogy a hét előrehaladtával nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a RAVASZ-tárgyai bőven kitöltik az idejét.

Bimba és Flitwick is elárasztotta a diákjait házi feladatokkal. McGalagony bejelentette, hogy ebben az évben emberi átváltoztatást fognak tanulni, és az első órát teljes egészében annak szentelte, hogy hátborzongató részletességgel ecsetelte, miféle véres következményekkel fog szembenézni az, aki nem veszi komolyan a tantárgyat. Azonban, nem túl meglepő módon, a bájitaltan óra volt Harry hetének a mélypontja.

Az első hetedéves bájitaltan óra szerda délután volt, és amikor Harry belépett az osztályterembe, az órájára nézett, hogy vajon elnézte-e az időt, és túl korán ért oda. A legtöbb hetedéves óra - a sötét varázslatok kivédése kivételével, amelyet szinte mindenki felvett – meglehetősen kis létszámú volt, mivel a diákok immár szakosodtak, így kevesebb tantárgyat vettek fel. A bájitaltan tanteremben azonban feleannyi diák volt, mint Harry következő legkisebb létszámú óráján. A griffendélesek közül csak ő, Hermione és Dean voltak jelen. Ott volt még három hugrabugos, öt hollóhátas és hat mardekáros diák. Malfoy is köztük volt, de a terem végében ült, és rosszkedvűnek, letörtnek tűnt.

Pontban egy órakor beviharzott a terembe Piton. Egyetlen szó nélkül lépkedett a terem elejébe, ahol megfordult, és a legfensőségesebb tekintetével végignézett rajtuk. Csendben, egyesével szemügyre vette őket. Végül, amikor a csend más csaknem elviselhetetlenné vált, halkan megszólalt.

- Nohát, nohát, az utolsó közös évünk. Elolvastam mindegyikőjük jelentkezési lapját, és találkoztam a házvezető tanáraikkal. Tudom, ki milyen hivatásra pályázik, miután ez év végén elhagyja a Roxfortot, és tudom, hogy egyikőjük sem puszta szeszélyből, vagy a móka kedvéért van itt, hanem mert a jövőről szőtt terveik megkövetelik. Más szóval, nincs más választásuk.

Piton egy pillanatig hagyta, hogy ez a baljós kijelentés ott lebegjen a nyirkos levegőben, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Következésképpen mindannyiójuktól azt várom, hogy vegyék komolyan ezt a tantárgyat. Nem gyerekek már, és nem is fogok gyerekként bánni önökkel. Mivel az én cseppet sem irigylésre méltó feladatom az, hogy elég tudást verjek a kemény fejükbe ahhoz, hogy képesek legyenek átmenni a RAVASZ-vizsgán, elvárom, hogy az órákon teljes figyelmüket a tárgynak szenteljék, és példásan végezzék a munkájukat. Ha valaki erre nem képes, azt nem fogom megtűrni az óráimon.

Még egyszer végighordozta rajtuk szúrós tekintetét, majd a tábla felé fordult, és elkezdte felírni az aznapi anyagot. – Adják előre a házi feladataikat, majd lássanak neki ennek a bájitalnak – szólt hátra a válla fölött.

Harry rettegett ettől. Elkészítette ugyan a házi feladatát, de épp csak befejezte, és a lehető legkevesebbet foglalkozott vele. Zaklatottsága csupán fokozódott, amikor látta, hogy a többiek az övénél jóval vastagabb pergamenkötegeket adnak be. Legalább a bájital, egy égési sebeket gyógyító balzsam, olyan volt, amelyet a nyáron már elkészített, és nem volt vele problémája. Azonban amikor megszólalt a csengő, és a diákok elkezdtek kiözönleni a teremből, Piton odahívta magához.

- Potter, egy szóra.

Harry elfojtott egy sóhajt, és megvárta, amíg a többiek távoznak, majd odament Pitonhoz, aki az íróasztala mögött ült.

- Igen, uram?

- Potter, emlékszel rá, hogy figyelmeztettelek: idén nem tűröm el tőled a hitvány munkát?

- Igen, uram.

- És arra, hogy külön kiemeltem, hogy a tőled telhető legjobban készítsd el a házi feladatodat?

- Igen, uram.

- Akkor magyarázd meg, hogy miért adtad be ezt. – Piton az asztalra dobta Harry házi dolgozatát, és az ott hevert, mintegy vádirataként annak, hogy Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta Piton utasításait.

Harry persze tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton mérges lesz, és készen állt rá, hogy elviselje a férfi gúnyolódását, és elfogadjon bármiféle büntetést. Valójában magában már el is próbálta ezt az összecsapást, és automatikusan jött a szájára a válasz.

- Sajnálom, professzor. Eltelt a nyár, és kifutottam az időből. Ígérem, hogy mostantól jobban teljesítek.

- Jó. Kezdheted azzal, hogy az egészet újraírod – intett Piton Harry dolgozata felé.

Harry felsóhajtott. Reménykedett benne, hogy Piton egyszerűen csak ad egy trollt a dolgozatára, és levon néhány házpontot, de beletörődően bólintott. – Igen, uram. – A házi feladatáért nyúlt, de Piton rátette a kezét, és öntelten Harryre mosolygott.

- A nyár folyamán megvolt rá a lehetőséged, hogy önállóan megcsináld. Mivel nem sikerült, most felügyelettel fogsz dolgozni. Minden szombaton büntetőmunkán leszel, amíg kielégítően be nem fejezed a dolgozatodat. És ne is vesztegesd az idődet arra, hogy bármikor máskor dolgozol rajta. Csak a jelenlétemben elkészített munkát fogadom el.

Harry Pitonra meredt, és összeszorult a gyomra, ahogyan gyors fejszámolást végzett. Csak nem egy hétbe telt, mire elkészült a beadott dolgozattal. Legalább kétszer annyi idő lenne olyasvalamit összehozni, amit Piton elfogadhatónak tart. És ha csak a tanárával dolgozhat rajta…

- Az hetekbe telik!

- Én figyelmeztettelek, hogy nem fogod megúszni némi felületes erőfeszítéssel – mondta Piton, és elviselhetetlenül önelégült mosoly játszott az ajkán, miközben Harrynek dühében ökölbe szorult a keze.

- Szombaton kilenckor várlak az irodámban – jelentette ki Piton mintegy elbocsátásképpen.

- Most szombaton nem tudok ott lenni.

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Harry már védekezően folytatta.

- McGalagony professzor szombat délelőttre tette a kviddics válogatást. Én vagyok a csapatkapitány, szóval ott kell lennem – persze, hacsak nem tudja rábeszélni, hogy elhalasszuk a válogatást.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez teljesen esélytelen – McGalagony sosem tenne ilyet. – Rendben. Akkor gyere délután – jelentette ki türelmetlenül, és visszatért az asztalán heverő dolgozatokhoz.

- Az az igazság, hogy akkor sem tudok jönni. – Harry kissé elmosolyodott; örömét lelte abban, hogy visszautasíthatja a tanárát.

Piton felkapta a fejét, és szeme dühösen összeszűkült. – Miért nem?

- Már van egy megbeszélésem Knight professzorral.

- Egy megbeszélésed?

- Igen. Az aurorszolgálatról akar beszélni velem.

Piton szeme még jobban összeszűkült, majd kitisztult a tekintete, és közönyösen vállat vont. – Rendben van, Potter. Akkor egyszerűen jövő szombaton kezdjük. – Viszonozta Harry mosolyát. – Végtére is előttünk az egész év.

Harry a szemét forgatta. Megesküdött magának, hogy egy napon ő fog győztesen kikerülni a Pitonnal vívott szócsatából, de ez nyilvánvalóan nem ma lesz.

- Ott leszek – mondta bosszúsan, majd megfordult, és kiviharzott a teremből.

A barátai már vártak rá a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, ahol felháborodottan beszámolt Piton büntetéséről.

- Csak azért csinálja, hogy távol tartson a kviddicstől! – jelentette ki Ron dühösen. – Én azt mondom, hogy beszélned kellene McGalagonnyal. Ha az a szemétláda azt hiszi, hogy majd hiányozni fogsz a Mardekár elleni meccsünkről…

- Ron, azt hiszem, hogy még Piton sem tudná megindokolni, hogy novemberig tartó büntetőmunkát ad Harrynek azért, mert nem csinálta meg a házi feladatát – vágott közbe Ginny gyakorlatiasan.

Hermione a fejét rázta. – Én csak azt nem tudom, mikor lesz időd megcsinálni az év közbeni házi feladataidat. Idén rengeteget fogunk kapni. Máris meg van beszélve, hogy hétfő esténként Dumbledore-ral találkozol, és ha Knight komolyan gondolta, hogy előkészít az auror-tréningre, meg Piton is bent tart egy fél napot szombatonként…

- Időt kell szakítanod a kviddics edzésekre – szakította félbe Ron. – Végül is te vagy ennek a nyavalyás csapatnak a kapitánya.

Harry beletúrt a hajába, és felsóhajtott. Nem pont ilyen támogatásban reménykedett.

- Semmi baj, Harry – szólalt meg Ginny. – Majd kialakul. – Elmosolyodott, és Harry érezte, hogy egyből jobb kedvre derül. Nem számított, hogy mennyi tennivalója van, vagy mennyi munkát végeztet el vele Piton, amíg Ginny így mosolyog rá, addig minden rendben van.

---

A griffendéles kviddics válogatás igénybe vette az egész szombat délelőttöt, de mire Harry és barátai megérkeztek ebédelni a Nagyterembe, a Griffendélnek volt egy új hajtója, két tartalékos hajtója és egy tartalékos terelője. Harry elfogadta Ginny választását, miszerint Gloria Bonhomme legyen az új hajtó, ugyanis Ginny maga is hajtó volt, így igencsak össze kell majd dolgozniuk a lánnyal. McGalagony, aki a lelátóról figyelte őket, elégedettnek tűnt. Rámosolygott Harryre, ami ritka alkalom volt. Ron is elégedettnek látszott. Ginnyvel fojtott hangon felvázolták Gloriának és a többieknek a Griffendél kviddics stratégiáját, miközben Hermione a közelben üldögélt, és a rúnaismeret tankönyvét olvasta.

Harry arra gondolt, hogy csatlakoznia kellene a kviddicsről folyó beszélgetéshez, de ahogy elnézte, amint Ron és Ginny a só- és borstartókat mozgatva magyarázzák a különböző játékmódokat, arra jutott, hogy nélküle is elég jól boldogulnak. Amellett fogóként Harry sosem fordított túl sok figyelmet a játékmódokra, hiszen egyetlen feladata az volt, hogy elkapja a cikeszt.

Miután így lerendezte a lelkiismeretével, hogy egyelőre nem kell foglalkoznia az új játékosokkal, előhúzta a zsebéből az _Alice Csodaországban _viharvert példányát. A történet egy igen hosszú, tébolyult álomra emlékeztette, és még csak a felénél járt, pedig már nem sok ideje maradt, hogy hétfő estig befejezze.

Alighogy kinyitotta a könyvet, Hermione már meg is kérdezte: - Harry, mit olvasol?

- Egy könyvet, amit Dumbledore-tól kaptam. Úgy gondolta, segíteni fog a tanulásban.

A lány alaposabban megnézte a könyvet, és felragyogott az arca. - _Alice Csodaországban? _Ez az egyik kedvenc könyvem.

Harry meglepetten nézett Hermionéra. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy neked tetszik valami, ami ennyire rendszertelen. Az egész teljes képtelenség.

- Jaj, Harry, dehogyis! Nagyon mély értelmű történet, és tele van szimbólumokkal.

Azonban mielőtt Hermione belekezdhetett volna egy kiselőadásba a témáról, megjelent Harry mögött Draco Malfoy, és kikapta a kezéből a könyvet.

- Mugli tündérmesék, Potter? – kérdezte hangosan Malfoy, miközben látványosan megvizsgálta a könyvet. – Dumbledore azt hiszi, hogy ez majd segít legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat? Komolyan kétségbe lehet esve.

- Add vissza, Malfoy – mondta Harry ingerülten.

Malfoy figyelmen kívül hagyta Harry követelését. – Vagy lehetséges, hogy végül teljesen megkattant, mert tudja, hogy nem győzhettek.

- Rendben, ezt mondogasd csak magadnak. Most pedig add vissza a könyvem.

Malfoy gyűlölködve megrázta a fejét. – Nem érted, Potter? Nem számít, mit csinálsz te meg az a vén bolond, nem győzhetitek le, mert őt nem lehet legyőzni. Ő képtelen meghalni. Ellenáll a támadásoknak. Még az _Adava Kedavra_ sem ölheti meg.

- Az Harryt sem ölte meg – közölte Ginny, és kihívóan nézett Malfoyra, aki csupán egy futó pillantásra méltatta, majd visszafordult Harryhez.

- Legközelebb majd megöl. De még ha vissza is kúsznál abba a lyukba, ahol egész nyáron rejtőztél, és megvárnád, amíg öregen, végelgyengülésben meghalsz, ő még akkor is túlélne téged. – Malfoy visszadobta Harrynek a könyvet, és elviharzott.

- Szemétláda – morogta Ron.

- Ne törődj vele, Harry – mondta Ginny. – Nem tud semmit.

Harry bólintott, de elméje mélyén ott motoszkált egy szikrányi kétség, ami miatt nem tudott teljesen elfeledkezni Malfoy szavairól. A mardekárosnak a hetvenkedés ellenére is igaza volt legalább egy dologban: Voldemort nem élhette volna túl azt az éjszakát, amikor Harry szülei meghaltak, de valahogy mégis túlélte.

Harry elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. – Mennem kell, találkozóm van Knighttal.

- Utána esetleg lemehetnénk sétálni a tóhoz – javasolta Ginny.

- Az nagyszerű lenne – felelte Harry őszinte lelkesedéssel.

Ginny megpuszilta az arcát. – Akkor menj, mielőtt még elkésel.

Harry elsietett; izgatottan várta a Knigttal való magánórát. Bármekkora elvárások voltak a nő képességeit illetően, Knight nem okozott csalódást. Minden csoport azt mondta, hogy kevés ilyen jó órájuk volt eddig, és úgy tűnt, Knightot minden diák imádja.

Harryt azonban főként az vonzotta, hogy Knight gyakorlati információkkal rendelkezett az aurorszolgálatot illetően, és halálfalókkal harcolt. Ezekről a dolgokról szeretett volna többet megtudni tőle. Amikor megérkezett az irodájához, sietősen bekopogott, majd bedugta a fejét a félig nyitott ajtón.

Knight, aki az íróasztalánál ült, felnézett, és elmosolyodott. – Gyere be, Potter. Ülj le.

A nő félretette a munkáját, miközben Harry helyet foglalt a felajánlott széken. Épp olyan elismerő pillantással méregette a fiút, mint az első sötét varázslatok kivédése órán.

- Szóval auror szeretnél lenni?

- Így van.

- Miért?

Harry komoran felnevetett. – Hát nem nyilvánvaló?

Knight felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Ha az lenne, nem kérdeztem volna meg.

Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik az enyhe dorgálásra, de mielőtt elkezdhetett volna mentegetőzni, Knight már folytatta.

- Nem kell aurornak lenned ahhoz, hogy megvívd ezt a háborút, Potter. A háború a szó szoros értelmében el fog jönni hozzád. Szóval ha ez minden okod, akkor át kell gondolnod. Mi lesz, ha vége a háborúnak, amikor Tudjukki és az őt követő csőcselék eltűnik? Ugyanúgy felkészültél arra, hogy békeidőben legyél auror, mint arra, hogy háborúban?

Harry fontolóra vette a kérdést. Habár ez volt a legszebb álma, nem igazán tudta elképzelni az életét anélkül, hogy Voldemort árnyéka ne lebegne ott a feje fölött. De tudta, hogy akarja azt az életet, és tudta, hogy mit kell tennie érte. Knight szemébe nézett, és habozás nélkül válaszolt.

- Igen, felkészültem. Voldemort nem az első sötét varázsló, és nem is az utolsó. Valakinek résen kell majd lennie, ha felbukkan a következő önjelölt Sötét Nagyúr, és készen kell állnia arra, hogy megállítsa, mielőtt hatalomra tesz szert. Semmi sincs, amivel szívesebben tölteném az életem, mint hogy biztosítsam, hogy ez nem fordul elő még egyszer.

Knight elmosolyodott, és elismerően bólintott. – Nos, ilyen válaszra számítottam. Gyere.

Knight felállt, és határozott, céltudatos léptekkel az ajtó felé indult. – Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Harry, miközben sietve a nyomába szegődött.

Knight megtorpant a küszöbön, és Harryre mosolygott. – Megtanítunk téged, hogyan legyél auror. – Azzal eltűnt, Harry pedig széles vigyorral utána iramodott.

---

Harry lepuffant a fűre, és lihegve hátradőlt. – Örülök, hogy tavaly Ryan annyi időt szánt rá, hogy megtanítson minket párbajozni.

Knight karba tett kézzel megállt fölötte, és derülten elmosolyodott. – Én is. Elég jó vagy. Komolyan, jobb, mint amire számítottam. A hősöket általában túlértékelik.

Harry felült, és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem vagyok hős!

Knight felnevetett. – Sajnálom, nem akartalak megsérteni. Legalább nem „Kiválasztott"-nak neveztelek. Úgy tűnik, a _Reggeli Próféta_ képtelen egy hétre is elfelejteni ezt a címet.

Harry elfintorodott. – Tudom, és gyűlölöm.

- Jó. Sosem kifizetődő hinni a saját sajtódnak.

- Szóval, mit gondol? – kérdezte Harry, hogy témát váltson. – Megvan bennem az, ami egy aurornak kell?

- Gyors vagy, ügyesen párbajozol; és úgy hallottam, hogy tizenhárom évesen képes voltál megidézni egy patrónust, tizennégy évesen pedig ellen tudtál állni az Imperius átoknak. Szóval igen, azt mondhatom, hogy minden megvan benned ahhoz, hogy kitűnő auror légy. Van néhány dolog, ami nem része a hivatalos SVK tantervnek, de szívesen megtanítanám neked, ha érdekel.

Harry talpra ugrott. – Persze, hogy érdekel!

- Akkor légy az irodámban minden pénteken az utolsó órád után.

- Ott leszek. És köszönöm, professzor. Nagyra értékelem.

Knight ajka mosolyra rándult. – Épp ellenkezőleg, Potter. Én köszönöm. – Azzal megfordult, és az udvaron át távozott, miközben a késő délutáni szellő belekapott a talárjába. Harry egy pillanatig utána bámult, majd elindult vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, hogy megkeresse Ginnyt.

A klubhelyiség csaknem üres volt, amikor Harry megérkezett, de Ginny ott volt, a kedvenc foteljébe gömbölyödve olvasott. Amikor Harry belépett, a lány felnézett, és elmosolyodott.

- No milyen volt?

- Nagyszerű! Több mint egy órán keresztül párbajoztunk, és az a nő egyszerűen fantasztikus! Felajánlotta, hogy minden péntek délután tanítani fog.

- Ez remek!

Harry leült Ginny mellé, és előrehajolt. – Tudod, gondolkodtam azon, amit Hermione mondott a minap arról, hogy gyorsítani kellene az aurorképzésen. Tudom, hogy neked még van egy éved az iskolában, de jó jegyeid vannak SVK-ból. Szerintem ha megkéred, Knight professzor megengedné, hogy te is részt vegyél az órákon.

Ginny értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát. – De miért?

- Hogy némi előnnyel kezdhesd az aurorképzést.

- Harry, én nem akarok auror lenni.

- Ó. – Harry ostobának érezte magát, amiért feltételezte, hogy Ginny auror szeretne lenni, de ugyanakkor egy kicsit csalódott is volt.

Ron mindössze egy rövid ideig kacérkodott a gondolattal, hogy auror legyen – amíg eszébe nem jutott, hogy ahhoz fel kellene vennie a bájitaltant, amihez egyrészt semmi kedve nem volt, másrészt a jegyei sem voltak megfelelőek. Amennyire Harrynek tudomása volt róla, Ron még mindig nem döntötte el, mit fog csinálni, ha kikerül az iskolából, de Harry feltételezte, hogy barátja a Minisztériumban fog kikötni.

Hermione egész biztosan összeszed annyi RAVASZ-t, hogy bármilyen foglalkozást választhatna, de Harry tudta, hogy a lány sem tervez auror pályafutást.

Így csak Ginny maradt, és Harry különösen nagy reményt fűzött hozzá, hogy a lány csatlakozni fog hozzá az aurorszolgálatnál. – Akkor mit szeretnél csinálni?

Ginny vállat vont. – Még nem tudom biztosan. Gondolkoztam azon, hogy gyógyító legyek, de az is lehet, hogy követem apát a Minisztériumba. Annyi mindent kell ott is csinálni. Szóval még nem döntöttem el.

- De ha még nem döntöttél, akkor honnan tudod, hogy nem akarsz auror lenni?

- Mert én nem akarom harccal tölteni az életemet, Harry. Amikor ennek a háborúnak vége, akkor magam mögött akarom hagyni. Otthont szeretnék, és családot, és ugyanolyan normális életet, mint ahogyan felnőttem.

Harry másfelé nézett, és csendesen azt mondta: - Nekem sosem volt normális életem.

Ginny megfogta a kezét. – Semmi baj, Harry. Majd lesz. Ígérem. Most pedig gyere, menjünk sétálni.

---

Harry hétvégéjének hátralévő része csodálatosan telt. Szinte az egészet Ginnyvel töltötte, leginkább a tóparton, élvezve a hűvös késő nyári időt. Amikor Ginnyvel volt, akkor minden aggodalma ellenére is elégedettnek és békésnek érezte magát. Vasárnap este vacsora után azonban kelletlenül magára hagyta Ginnyt és a többi barátját, és felment a hálóterembe. Még nem fejezte be a Dumbledore-tól kapott házi feladatát, és tudta, hogy már nem halogathatja tovább.

Elterült az ágyán, és elővette az _Alice Csodaországban _szamárfüles példányát. Nem igazán érdekelte a történet, habár átérezte Alice zavarodottságát, és értette, hogy miért akarta Dumbledore, hogy elolvassa a könyvet. Alice egy csodálatos tájon kószált, ahol bármi megtörténhet, és ő éppen ilyen kihívással nézett szembe Dumbledore elméjében.

Harry kinyitotta a könyvet, de ekkor eszébe jutott a legutóbbi alkalom, amikor olvasni próbált, és Malfoy gúnyolódó megjegyzései. Elméje mélyén a mardekáros szavai visszhangzottak, és legnagyobb rémületére egy másik suttogást is hallott. Lehunyta a szemét, vett egy pár mély levegőt, és kitisztította az elméjét. Majd összpontosítani kezdett, amíg a félig elfeledett szavak tisztán hallhatóvá nem váltak.

… _Én, aki mindenki másnál közelebb jártam a halhatatlansághoz. Hiszen tudjátok, hogy legfőbb célom legyőzni a halált. … úgy tűnt, egyik-másik kísérletem sikerrel járt… Nem tudott elpusztítani az átok, ami bárki mást a halálba küldött volna._

Amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, még elméjében csengett Voldemort hideg, fülsértő hangja, és érezte, hogy rettenet szorítja össze a szívét. Azon az éjszakán a temetőben, amikor Cedric meghalt, és Voldemort újjászületett, Harry annyira félt, annyira letaglózták az események, hogy szinte nem is figyelt oda, hogyan pózol Voldemort a halálfalói előtt. De most eltöprengett. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez igaz? Vajon az, hogy Voldemort túlélte a Godric's Hollowban történteket, csupán a Harry életét megmentő ősi mágia hozadéka, vagy csakugyan képtelenség megölni?

Harry mindig tudta, hogy nehéz lesz legyőzni Voldemortot, sőt csaknem lehetetlen. Végtére is a sötét varázsló hihetetlenül erős volt. De Harry mindig hitt benne, hogy van esély – még ha kevéske is - a győzelemre. Sosem gondolt arra, hogy az ellensége halhatatlan lenne. De most, miután Voldemorttól és Malfoytól is ezt hallotta… Harry megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett megnyugtatni öklömnyivé zsugorodott gyomrát. Butaságokat gondol. Senki sem lehet halhatatlan. Voldemort csupán hazudott, hogy lenyűgözze az alattvalóit, Malfoy pedig nyilvánvalóan csak azt szajkózza, amit az apjától hallott.

Dumbledore egyértelműen hitt benne, hogy Voldemortot le lehet győzni, és Harry bízott benne, hogy a nagyra becsült varázsló tudja, mit beszél. De úgy döntött, hogy a biztonság kedvéért megemlíti a dolgot Dumbledore-nak, és ez már önmagában könnyített az aggodalmán Kisöpörte gondolatai közül a maradék bizonytalanságot, és az _Alice Csodaországban_-nak szentelte figyelmét. Örült, hogy a mese leköti a gondolatait.

---

Harry egyszer sem nézett az órára, és nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor fejezte be végül a könyvet, de azt tudta, hogy jóval azután, hogy a szobatársai lefeküdtek. Mivel túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy átvegye a pizsamáját, egyszerűen csak levette a szemüvegét, és elaludt.

_Harry ismét Dumbledore kertjében volt, de ezúttal az ösvényeken való kóborlás közben azoknak a szereplőknek a bizarr megtestesülésével futott össze, akikkel Alice találkozott. Például egy fehér nyúllal, aki amiatt panaszkodott, hogy elkésik átváltoztatástanról, ahol malaccá kell változtatnia egy babát. A nyúl eltűnt egy sövény levelei között, de kicsit odébb Harry talált egy macskát, aki pont úgy nézett ki, mint Csámpás. Egy fán kuksolt, de egyszer csak eltűnt, és csupán egy haragosan összevont szemöldököt hagyott hátra. Végül Harry a kert közepén a Roxfort tanári asztalára bukkant, ahol Dumbledore, McGalagony és Piton teáztak. _

_- Késtél, Potter – mondta Piton._

_- De nem olyan sokat – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Teát, Harry?_

_Dumbledore átnyújtott Harrynek egy finom porcelán teáscsészét. Üres volt, de az asztal tömve volt mindenféle teáskannával. Harry a legközelebbiért nyúlt._

_- Ne álldogáljon ott, Potter – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Üljön le._

_- De nincsen szék – állapította meg Harry, miközben már csaknem fejjel lefelé fordította a kezében lévő teáskannát a csészéje felett, és megrázta. Semmi nem jött belőle._

_- Mindig kifogásokat keresel – jegyezte meg Piton vontatott hangon._

_- Nem keresek kifogásokat! – felelte felháborodottan Harry, miközben letette az üres teáskannát, és felvett egy rövid csőrű, sötétlila színű kannát. – Maga szerint hová üljek, az asztalra?_

_Ez a teáskanna is üres volt, így Harry lecserélte egy díszes ezüstszínűre, de abban sem volt egy cseppnyi tea sem._

_- Ülj csak le, ahová szeretnél, Harry – mondta Dumbledore. – De meg kell innod a teádat, mielőtt kihűl. _

_- De hát nincs is teám! – felelte Harry bosszúsan._

_- Ez csak azért van, mert nem próbálkozol elég keményen – rótta meg McGalagony. – Megmondtam neked, hogy idén különösen oda kell figyelned a munkádra._

_- Nem az én hibám! – panaszolta Harry, és egyre növekvő elkeseredéssel kapdosta fel a teáskannákat, egyiket a másik után. – Egyikben sincsen tea!_

_- Én megmondtam, hogy reménytelen eset – szólalt meg Piton._

_- Nem vagyok reménytelen eset! – kiabálta Harry._

_Hirtelen elsötétült az ég, és hideg szél söpört át a kerten, amitől a növények meghajoltak, a teáscsészék pedig csörögve a csészealjakhoz koccantak. Halálfalók léptek elő a közeli fák mögül és a bokrokból, és körülvették Harryt._

_Harry elejtette a teáscsészéjét, ami darabokra tört a földön, és előhúzta a pálcáját, de a tanárai tudomást sem vettek a halálfalókról._

_- Tényleg meg kellene innod a teádat, Harry – mondta Dumbledore, és szomorúan megrázta a fejét._

_- Felejtse már el azt a nyavalyás teát! – kiáltott Harry az idős varázslóra, aki gondtalanul kortyolgatta a teáját. – Inkább segítsen._

_- Ó, most bezzeg segítséget akar – gúnyolódott Piton gyűlölködve._

_- Nem végezhetjük el a munkáját maga helyett, Potter – közölte McGalagony bosszúsan._

_Harry kétségbeesve Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Professzor, segítenie kell!_

_Dumbledore Harryre nézett, és vállat vont. – Mondtam már, Harry, meg kell innod a teádat._

_Harry elkeseredetten felmordult. A halálfalók egyre közeledtek. A legközelebbi Harryre szegezte a pálcáját, és felkiáltott: - Le a fejével! - A többiek azonnal skandálni kezdték. – LE A FEJÉVEL!_

_Harry csak egyfelé tudott menekülni. Felugrott az asztalra, nem törődve a lerúgott teáscsészékkel, majd a tanárai mögött húzódó ösvényre ugrott. Úgy tűnt, ez egyáltalán nem zavarja sem Dumbledore-t, sem McGalagonyt, sem Pitont. Továbbra is a teájukat iszogatva üldögéltek, miközben Harry futásnak eredt, a halálfalók pedig üldözőbe vették. _

_- LE A FEJÉVEL! – kántálták a halálfalók, miközben Harryt hajszolták az egyre sötétebb és keskenyebb ösvényen. Mindkét oldalon magas, sűrű sövény nőtt, ami lehetetlenné tette, hogy Harry elbújjon, vagy letérjen az útról. Harry olyan gyorsan szaladt, amennyire csak tudott, de a halálfalók könnyedén tartották az iramot. Harry levegő után kapkodott, és már csaknem összeesett, amikor az ösvény hirtelen véget ért a tengerre néző sziklaperemen. Harry zihálva megtorpant, és lebámult a mélybe a sziklákon megtörő hullámokra. Csapdába esett. Beletörődötten megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a halálfalókkal, akik pár lépéssel mögötte álltak. Ekkor a fekete ruhás alakok odébb léptek, és ott állt Voldemort, kígyószerű arcán rettenetes, győzedelmes mosollyal._

_- Nem tudsz megölni Harry, én nem halok meg. De te igen. – Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, melyből zöld fénynyaláb indult Harry felé. A mellkasán találta el a fiút, aki átbucskázott a sziklaperemen._

Harry riadtan ébredt, és pislogott egyet, ahogy az ablakon beáradó napfénybe nézett. Ásított egyet, nyújtózkodott, majd felkelt, és különös álmának emléke máris halványulni kezdett. Tiszta ruhát vett, majd csatlakozott reggelizni induló osztálytársaihoz.

---

Harry már alig várta, hogy este legyen, és ismét találkozzon Dumbledore-ral. Emiatt persze csigalassúsággal vánszorgott az idő. A sötét varázslatok kivédése elég érdekes volt, mivel Knight számos módszert mutatott nekik arra, hogyan bánjanak a megátkozott tárgyakkal, de sokkal kevesebb lelkesedéssel ülte végig a gyógynövénytant, ahol Bimba professzor különféle halálos gombafajokat mutatott be, és házi feladatként feladott egy három láb hosszú esszét.

Vacsoránál Harry gyorsan befalta az ételt, majd türelmetlenül várakozott, amíg Dumbledore végeérhetetlennek tűnő ideig cseverészett McGalagonnyal a tanári asztalnál. Végül Dumbledore felállt az asztaltól, mire Harry is felpattant. Gyorsan elbúcsúzott a barátaitól, és az igazgató irodájába sietett, ahol Dumbledore már a tűz mellett üldögélt a karosszékében.

- Gyere be, Harry. – Dumbledore teát töltött, miközben Harry leült vele szemben, majd az idős varázsló ismét megszólalt. – Szóval, mit gondolsz Alice kalandjairól?

- Remélem, a maga vagy Voldemort elméjében nem fogok ilyen bizarr dolgokkal találkozni.

Dumbledore felnevetett. – Ezt erősen kétlem. Alice élményei meglehetősen rendkívüliek. Mindazonáltal bízom benne, hogy a története segített annak megértésében, hogy azok a fizikai törvények és szabályszerűségek, amelyek a való világot irányítják, az elmében nem érvényesek.

Harry bólintott.

- Jó. Akkor itt az ideje, hogy újabb sétát tegyünk a kertben.

Harry ezúttal sokkal magabiztosabban ereszkedett alá Dumbledore elméjében. Dumbledore bizonyára észrevette ezt, mivel nem irányította Harryt, hanem hagyta, hogy a fiú maga találja meg az utat.

A kert ugyanúgy jelent meg Harry körül, mint az előző alkalommal. Ezúttal Dumbledore azonnal mellette termett, és Harry legnagyobb megdöbbenésére nem voltak egyedül. Mindenféle korú férfiak és nők sétáltak az ösvényeken, vagy beszélgettek a fák tövében üldögélve. Itt-ott gyerekek tűntek fel, akik nevettek, és kiabáltak egymásnak játék közben. Sokan nagyon régimódi ruhát viseltek, mások viszont a korabeli divatot követték, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy néhányan közülük még ismerősnek is tűnnek.

- Kik ezek az emberek? – kérdezte.

- Ezek az emberek tettek azzá, aki most vagyok. Mondtam már neked, hogy azok, akiket szeretünk, sosem hagynak el minket igazán, és ez így is van. Ők bennünk élnek. Ha elég sokáig rónád ezeket az ösvényeket, találkoznál minden egyes emberrel, aki valaha is hatással volt rám: a családommal, a gyerekkori barátaimmal, a tanáraimmal, a kollégáimmal. Még önmagaddal is.

Harry lenyűgözve bámulta az embereket. Több százan lehettek. – Legutóbb miért nem láttam őket?

- Azért, mert úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha először mindenféle zavaró tényező nélkül hagylak kószálni. Tudod, Harry, én bizonyos mértékig képes vagyok befolyásolni az elmémet, de meg kell értened, hogy a legtöbb ember nem képes erre. A legtöbben abszolút nincsenek tudatában az elméjük ilyen mélyen lévő szintjének. Ha egy átlagember elméjének mélyére ereszkednél, ott a kendőzetlen, meztelen lelkét találnád. Ebben a mélységben semmiféle tudatos befolyásuk nem lenne a veled való interakcióra. Sőt, miután magukhoz tértek a transzból, egyáltalán nem lenne semmiféle tudatos emlékük arról, hogy az elméjükben jártál. Én azonban rengeteg idő és gyakorlás révén kifejlesztettem magamban azt a képességet, hogy le tudok nyúlni a saját elmém mélyére, és így némiképp ellenőrzésem alá vontam az itteni eseményeket és emlékeket.

- Szóval úgy érti, hogy legilimenciát alkalmaz saját magán? – tette fel lassan a kérdést Harry.

- Így is meg lehet fogalmazni, igen – felelte Dumbledore, aki láthatóan örült, hogy Harry megértette.

Ami nem volt teljesen igaz. Harry Dumbledore-ra meredt, és igyekezett elképzelni, ahogyan egy elme bepillant önmagába. Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

- Ez igen nagyfokú tudatosságot igényel.

- Jó reggelt, Dumbledore – köszönt szívélyesen egy mellettük elsétáló pocakos, viktoriánus ruhát viselő férfi, akinek kigombolt talárjába bele-belekapott a szél. Pirospozsgás arca volt, és csaknem teljesen kopasz feje, melyen csupán néhány ősz hajtincs libegett. – Remélem, tanít valamit a fiatalembernek – jegyezte meg, ahogy elsétált mellettük.

- Természetesen, igazgató úr – szólt utána Dumbledore, miközben a férfi eltűnt egy kanyarban. Azután Dumbledore cinkosan odasúgta Harrynek:

- Eustace Lampson. Ő volt az igazgató, amikor tanítani kezdtem a Roxfortban. Mindig ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ha egy diákkal beszélünk, sosem szabad elszalasztanunk a lehetőséget, hogy tanítsunk neki valamit.

- Maga tud beszélni ezekkel az emberekkel? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Természetesen. Máskülönben mi értelme lenne annak, hogy itt vannak? Persze nincs több közük a tényleges személyekhez, mint az irodámban lógó portréknak. Ezek csupán a róluk őrzött emlékeim megtestesülései.

Dumbledore elindult egy széles, ámde elhagyatott ösvényen, Harry pedig követte. – Gyakran jön ide? - kérdezte az igazgatót, miközben egymás mellett sétáltak.

- Egek, dehogyis! Óriási erőfeszítést és összpontosítást igényel, hogy az ember egyedül ilyen mélyre merüljön a saját elméjében. Eddig csak egyszer tettem meg. Sokkal könnyebb engedni, hogy egy másik elme mutassa az utat, és csupán követni azt.

Egy tisztásra értek, és Dumbledore megállt. – Habár kétségtelenül tanulságos lehet az elmémben kóborolni, ideje, hogy megtanuld aktívan alkalmazni is. Legutóbb említettem, hogy itt bármi megtörténhet, és remélem, hogy az _Alice Csodaországban_ ízelítőt adott neked a lehetőségekből. Szóval…

Dumbledore intett a kezével, és egy tavacska jelent meg előttük, tavirózsákkal és fickándozó halakkal. – Ez nem varázslat – közölte Harry meghökkent arckifejezése láttán. – Ezen a helyen a gondolat egy pillanat alatt valósággá válhat, és ez igaz a te gondolataidra is.

- Hogyan?

- Egyszerűen képzelj el valamit. Formáld meg pontosan a képet az elmédben, és várd, hogy megjelenjen. Gyerünk, próbáld meg.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta a nagy összpontosításban. A tavacskára nézett, és egy szökőkutat képzelt el helyette. Olyan pontosan megformálta magában a képet, amennyire csak tudta, de nem történt semmi.

- _Hinned_ kell benne, Harry. Ne annyira a részleteire koncentrálj annak, amit alkotni szeretnél, hanem a saját elvárásodra, hogy látni fogod.

Harry bólintott, majd ismét a tavacskára nézett, és elképzelte a helyén a szökőkutat. Összpontosított, és egyszer csak anélkül, hogy bármi hang hallatszott, vagy bármiféle átalakulás látszódott volna, a tavacska nem tavacska volt többé, hanem az a szökőkút, amelyet Harry maga elé képzelt.

- Kitűnő! – kiáltott fel Dumbledore. – És hozzá kell tennem, nagyon ízléses. A pálcádat is használhatod segítségképpen. Ez persze ismét csak egy szimbólum, ami a gondolat és erő fókuszálására való képességedet jelképezi.

Dumbledore előhúzta a pálcáját, és a szökőkút felé pöccintett vele, ami hirtelen egy Vénusz-szoborrá vált, amelynek a tetején galambok ültek. Harry is elővette a zsebéből a pálcáját, és a szoborra bökött vele, mire az engedelmesen egy madárfürdővé változott, amelyben galambok pancsoltak. Ezután Dumbledore-ral felváltva hoztak létre különféle szobrokat és vízjelenségeket. Amikor Harry már épp kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből, Dumbledore meglengette a pálcáját, és Harry hatalmas görög vázája helyén megjelent egy elefánt. Harry döbbenten meredt az óriási állatra.

- Ne felejtsd el, Harry, itt _bármi_, amit elképzelsz, valósággá válhat.

Harry összeszedte magát, és felemelte a pálcáját. Az elefánt eltűnt, és egy hippogriff jelent meg a helyén. Hatalmas koromfekete jószág volt, mely lábával a földet kaparta, és büszkén dobálta a fejét.

- Lenyűgöző állat – mondta Dumbledore. – De fel kell hívnom a figyelmedet, hogy bármi, amit az elmében létrehozol, ugyanolyan tulajdonságokkal bír, mint amelyek a fizikai világban is ismertek. Szóval azt javaslom, hogy vagy nagyon gyorsan hajolj meg, vagy gondolj egy kicsit kezelhetőbb teremtményre.

Harry gyorsan maga elé képzelt egy lovat, és a hippogriff helyén azon nyomban egy fekete csődör állt. Dumbledore elismerően elmosolyodott, és bólintott, jelezve, hogy Harry folytathatja a gyakorlást. Harry nagy levegőt vett, és összpontosított, majd gyors egymásutánban létrehozott egy kengurut, egy vízilovat, egy szarvast és egy rókát. De a gyors átalakítások kifárasztották. Egyre nehezebbnek és nehezebbnek találta az összpontosítást, és egyre nagyobb erőfeszítést követelt, hogy testet adjon a látomásainak. Miután csaknem egy percébe telt, hogy egy majmot juhászkutyává változtasson, Harry leeresztette a pálcáját.

- Nem tudom tovább csinálni.

- Akkor itt az ideje, hogy távozzunk. Hunyd le a szemed, és gondolj arra, hogy amikor legközelebb kinyitod, az irodámban leszel.

Harry engedelmeskedett az igazgató utasításainak. Lehunyta a szemét, mély lélegzetet vett, és maga elé képzelte Dumbledore irodáját. Azután kinyitotta a szemét, és karosszékben ülve találta magát a kandalló mellett, amelyben már csaknem leégett a tűz.

Dumbledore a saját székében ült, és mosolygott. – Ahhoz képest, hogy ez volt az első órád, figyelemre méltóan ügyes voltál. Ahogy majd a gyakorlással egyre nagyobb jártasságra teszel szert, könnyedebben leszel képes életre kelteni a látomásaidat. Csupán a saját képzelőerőd és mentális energiád szab majd határt annak, hogy mit tudsz teremteni.

- Voldemort tudja, hogyan kell ezt csinálni?

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tanulmányozta a legilimenciának ezt az ágát. De ettől ne bízd el magad, Harry. Még egy képzetlen elmének is félelmetes a természetes védelmi rendszere, Voldemort pedig egyike a világ leghatalmasabb és legképzettebb varázslóinak.

Harry felsóhajtott. Igazából nem számított biztatóbb válaszra. Azután eszébe jutott a kérdés, amit fel akart tenni Dumbledore-nak.

- Professzor, azon az éjszakán a temetőben, amikor Voldemort visszatért, azt mondta a halálfalóinak, hogy azzal kísérletezett, hogy halhatatlanná tegye magát. Azt mondta, hogy néhány kísérlete bizonyosan sikerrel járt, mert aznap éjjel, amikor megölte a szüleimet, meg kellett volna halnia, de nem halt meg.

Dumbledore figyelmesen hallgatta Harryt, majd bólintott. – Igen, én is erre a következtetésre jutottam.

- Úgy érti, ez igaz? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten.

- Az egész biztosan igaz, hogy Voldemortnak nem lett volna szabad túlélnie a gyilkos átkot. De már a szüleid halála előtt is pusmogtak sötét varázslatokról, amelyekbe Voldemort belekontárkodott. A követői között köztudott volt, hogy már régóta kutatta, hogyan játszhatná ki a halált, habár természetesen egyikük sem tudta, milyen lépéseket tett ennek érdekében. Még most sem tudják. Nyilván belátod, hogy Voldemort előnyére szolgál, ha fenntartja a titokzatosság látszatát. Nem utolsó sorban például megakadályozza, hogy a követői el merjék árulni.

- Maga ezt egész végig tudta?

- Igen. Amikor Piton professzor visszatért hozzánk, megerősítette a pletykákat, amiket hallottam, így fel voltam készülve. Azon az éjszakán, amikor meggyilkolta a szüleidet, rájöttem, hogy Voldemort nem tűnt el – habár a teste meghalt, a lelke nem lépett át a túlvilágra. Valami ehhez a világhoz láncolta.

- Ezért tudtam, hogy egy napon vissza fog térni. És ezért nem igyekeztem megölni őt két évvel ezelőtt a Minisztériumban. Bizonyára nem gondoltad, hogy valamiféle félreértelmezett nemeslelkűség kötötte meg a kezemet? Azt hiszed, elszalasztanám a lehetőséget, hogy megkíméljelek az előtted álló herkulesi feladattól? Hidd el, Harry, nem tenném.

- De ha halhatatlan, ha maga nem tudta megölni, akkor én hogyan tudnám megtenni? Még ha le is győzném, a lelke megint csak elillanna, nem?

Dumbledore néhány pillanatig hallgatott. Amikor megszólalt, hangja elmerengő volt. – Ez egy olyan feladvány, amin már töprengek egy ideje, Harry – egészen pontosan azóta, hogy a szüleid meghaltak. De csak akkor kezdtem sejteni, hogy valójában miféle dolgot tett, amikor másodéves korodban átadtad nekem Denem naplóját. Amikor elmondtad, mi történt a naplóval, megértettem, hogy az csaknem magába szippantotta Ginny Weasley lelkét. Ilyesmivel még sohasem találkoztam hosszú éveim során, és megtudtam belőle, hogy Voldemort már tizenhat évesen megtanulta, hogyan manipulálhatja a lelkeket. Ez nem lehetett véletlen, és azt hiszem, hogy a napló elkészítése során használt varázslat vezetett a végleges lépésekhez, amelyeket a saját halála ellen tett. Sajnos, mivel a napló elpusztult, nem volt lehetőségem azonosítani, hogy milyen bűbájokat helyezett el rajta Denem.

- De ha nem tudja, milyen bűbájokat használt…

- Igaz, hogy nem ismerem a tényleges varázslatot, de értem a természetét. Tudom, hogy _mit_ tett, még ha azt nem is tudom pontosan, _hogyan._

- Akkor tudja, hogyan lehet megtörni a bűbájokat?

Egy röpke pillanatra mélységes fájdalom ült Dumbledore arcára, majd eltűnt. – Bízom benne, hogy a módszer, amit most tanítok neked, hatékonyan megkerüli a védelmi rendszerét. Most pedig, Harry, meglehetősen későre jár, így azt javaslom, térj vissza a hálótermedbe.


	13. Mardekár titkai

**13. fejezet: Mardekár titkai**

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.

- Halhatatlan – ismételte meg komoran Harry, miközben elterült az ágyán. – Nem lehet megölni.

Ron, Hermione és Ginny mindannyian ugyanolyan összezavarodott tekintettel meredtek Harryre.

- De azt mondtad, hogy Dumbledore úgy gondolja… - kezdte Hermione.

- Dumbledore úgy gondolja, hogy amit most tanít nekem, az működni fog. Hogy valahogyan képes leszek átjutni Voldemort védelmi rendszerén, és az elméjében megküzdeni vele.

- Nos, akkor biztosan működni fog – jelentette ki Hermione biztatóan.

- Lehetséges, de az az érzésem, hogy ennél többről van szó. Jobban érezném magam, ha Dumbledore tudná, milyen bűbájokat használt Voldemort. – Harry hátradőlt az ágyán, és felsóhajtott. – Bárcsak annak idején másodévben megmutattam volna neki azt a hülye naplót, amikor lehetőségem volt rá.

- Harry, az nem a te hibád volt, hanem az enyém – mondta Ginny. – Én voltam a buta.

- Egyes-egyedül Lucius Malfoy hibája volt –jelentette ki Ron határozottan. – És amúgy is, Harry, még ha nem is döfted volna bele azt a baziliszkuszfogat, szerintem nem lett volna sok haszna.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte Ginny.

Ron habozott, és kényelmetlen pillantást vetett a húgára, de Ginny csak türelmetlenül forgatta a szemét.

- Ron, öt évvel ezelőtt volt. Kibírom, ha beszélünk róla.

Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki erről nincs teljesen meggyőződve, de azért folytatta. – Csak annyi, hogy el tudom képzelni, hogy valakit meg tudott volna szállni, vagy meg tudott volna ölni, de azt nem igazán, hogy ki tudta volna szippantani a lelkét. Ebben Dumbledore biztosan téved.

Harry felült. – Miért?

- Nos, gondold végig. Rengeteg átok létezik, amivel ölni lehet, és vannak olyanok, mint az Imperius átok, amivel az ember az ellenőrzése alá vonhat valakit, de olyan átkot nem ismerünk, ami ténylegesen kiszippantaná az ember lelkét.

- Persze, hogy nem, Ron – felelte Hermione. – Ha ismernénk, nem volna rejtélyes, nem igaz? Voldemort találta fel.

- De hát ez a lényeg. Nem lehetett rá képes; legalábbis iskolás korában biztosan nem. Nem érdekel, milyen okos volt, Nem lehetett képes arra, hogy magától kitaláljon ilyesmit tizenhat évesen. Egy mugli árvaházban nőtt fel, nem igaz? Szóval nem volt senki, aki az iskolán kívülről segített volna neki.

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy Ron érvelése logikus volt, Hermione azonban láthatóan nem volt hajlandó elfogadni, hogy Dumbledore tévedhetett egy ilyen fontos kérdésben. A lány az ajkába harapott, és homlokráncolva töprengett. – Biztosan ismert valakit… vagy talán saját maga végzett kutatásokat.

- Hol? Nem hiszem, hogy akár a könyvtár zárolt részlegében lennének olyan könyvek, amik arról szólnak, hogyan szippantsuk ki az emberek lelkét egy naplón keresztül.

- Azt hiszem, én tudom, hol.

Mindhárman meglepetten pillantottak Ginnyre. A lány elrévedő tekintettel, rezzenéstelenül bámult a semmibe. – Abban az évben, a vége felé képes voltam érzékelni Denem gondolatainak és érzéseinek a foszlányait. Amikor levitt a kamrába, úgy éreztem, mintha hazatért volna. Az nem csak a baziliszkusz búvóhelye volt, hanem az övé is.

Ron vállat vont. – Szóval szeretett egy hátborzongató föld alatti kamrában lógni a kedvenc kis baziliszkuszával. És akkor?

Hermione szeme azonban tágra nyílt, ahogy a lány megértette Ginny mondandóját. – Hát persze! Biztosan erről van szó!

- Miről? – kérdezte Harry.

- Csak ennek van értelme – helyeselt Ginny Hermione szemébe nézve.

- Minek van értelme? - kérdezte Ron.

Hermione bólintott. – És akkoriban még gondolkoztam is rajta.

- _Abbahagynátok végre? – _csattant fel Ron.

A lányok Ronra és Harryre néztek, majd Hermione felsóhajtott. – A Kamra. Heteken át keresgéltem róla az információt a könyvtárban. Persze semmit nem találtam, de közben végig az járt a fejemben, vajon mit jelenthet – vajon mit rejthetett el benne Mardekár Malazár.

- Holdkóros aranyvér-mániás volt, aki egy nyamvadt nagy baziliszkuszt hagyott ott, hogy megölje a mugliszületésűeket – jelentette ki Ron.

- De ennek nincs értelme.

- Sosem állítottam, hogy van értelme. Bolond volt, ez nem kérdés.

- Nem úgy értettem! _Gondolkozz_. Nem úgy hívják, hogy a Titkos Kamra vagy a Szörny Kamrája. Hanem a _Titkok _Kamrája.

- Többes számban – mormolta Harry, aki végre megértette, mire gondol Hermione. – Több is van.

- Több baziliszkusz? – kérdezte Ron elborzadva.

- Több titok – felelte Harry. – Van még ott lent valami más is, és csak egy párszaszájú juthat be a Kamrába, hogy rájöjjön, mi az.

---

Kedden este vacsora után Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny összegyűltek Hisztis Myrtle vécéjében.

- Ginny, biztos vagy benne, hogy velünk akarsz jönni? – kérdezte Harry, miközben a Titkok Kamrájának bejáratát rejtő mosdó körül álltak.

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne – méltatlankodott Ginny. – Ha te képes vagy rá, akkor én is.

- Tudom. Én csak azt mondom, hogy nem muszáj lejönnöd…

- Ezt igazából már négyszer elmondtad, és én még mindig veletek akarok menni.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Rendben. - Közelebb lépett a csaphoz, az oldalára vésett apró kígyóra meredt, és sziszegni kezdett. – Tárulj.

A mosdókagyló azonnal félrecsusszant, és egy sötét alagút jelent meg a helyén. Mindannyian belekukucskáltak.

- Én megyek elsőnek. – jelentette ki Harry. – Ha szólok, küldjétek le a seprűket. – Harry bemászott az aknába, és elengedte a peremet. Sokáig csúszott lefelé, míg végül kigurult egy sötét barlangba, és elvágódott a nyirkos, piszkos talajon. Felkelt, leporolta magát, és visszament az alagút kijáratához.

- Rendben, küldhetitek a seprűket – kiáltotta. Pár másodperc múlva suhogó hangot hallott, és három seprű röppent elő a nyílásból, és ért földet a barlang talaján. Harry épp idejében kapta fel őket, mielőtt egy nagy nyögéssel Hermione is kizuhant a csőből, majd Ginny és Ron követte, míg végül mindannyian együtt álltak a sötét földalatti járatban.

- Menjünk. – Harry és barátai fényt csiholtak a pálcájukból és elindultak. Semmi nem változott, amióta Harry utoljára itt járt, habár a folyosó szűkebbnek, a mennyezet alacsonyabbnak érződött. Hamarabb odaértek a Titkok Kamrája bejáratához, mint azt Harry gondolta.

- Tárulj – sziszegte Harry ismét párszaszóul, mire a hatalmas ajtó kivágódott.

A Kamra pontosan olyan volt, mint ahogy Harry otthagyta. A közepén hevert a baziliszkusz csontváza, melynek hiányzott az egyik szemfoga.

- Az ördögbe, ez nagy volt – lehelte Ron. –Hogy sikerülhetett?

- Nem t'om – felelte Harry -, de Fawkes nélkül nem ment volna. – A szeme sarkából Ginnyre pillantott, hogy felmérje, milyen hatással van rá a baziliszkusz látványa, de a lányon csak kőkemény elhatározás látszott.

- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy van itt még egy ilyen? – kérdezte Ron, miközben idegesen bámulta az egykori baziliszkuszt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha lett volna még egy, az legutóbb megtámadott volna.

- De mi van, ha az elmúlt öt év során még egy ideköltözött?

- A baziliszkuszok nem olyan gyakoriak, Ron – szólalt meg Hermione. – Nem olyanok, mint a patkányok, vagy a kertitörpék.

Harry Mardekár Malazár szobrára mutatott. – Annak a szájából bújt elő, szóval kell ott lennie egy másik teremnek. – Harry előresietett, és vizsgálgatni kezdte a szobor talapzatát. Ron és Hermione csatlakoztak hozzá, de Ginny a helyén maradt, és meredten bámulta a szobrot.

- Ginny, jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

- Ott van – mutatott Ginny egy résre a szobor két óriási lábfeje közt.

Harry a falat tapogatva arrafelé indult, amerre Ginny mutatott, de nem találta a nyílást. Előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Lumos._

A pálca fénye megvilágította az ősi követ. Harry lassan, kutatva ide-oda mozgatta a pálcát. Végül megpillantotta, amit keresett. Az egyik kőbe egy aprócska kígyót véstek. Harry a képre összpontosított, és párszaszóul suttogta: - Tárulj.

Csikorgó hang hallatszott, és a kövek szétnyíltak, felfedve egy mögöttük húzódó sötét folyosót.

Harry megfordult, és Ginnyre mosolygott. A lány visszamosolygott rá, majd mind a négyen beléptek a folyosóra, amely néhány lépés megtétele után egy tágas szobába torkollott. Harrytől balra két egymásba fonódó kígyót ábrázoló gyertyatartó volt a falon, és a fiú gondolkodás nélkül odanyúlt, és megérintette.

- Fény – sziszegte. A gyertyatartó tetejéből vakító lángnyelv csapott elő, csakúgy, mint a teremben lévő tucatnyi másik gyertyatartóból. Harry pislogott a hirtelen vakító fénytől, és hallotta, amint Hermione levegőért kapkod mellette.

- Ó, istenem!

A terem kerek volt, és körülbelül tíz méter átmérőjű. A szobában elszórva különböző díszes üvegszekrények álltak, különféle szerkezetekkel, amik Harryt a Dumbledore irodájában lévőkre emlékeztették. A szoba közepén egy hatalmas asztal állt székekkel, melyeket bonyolult kígyómintás faragás díszített. A padló csiszolt kő volt, amely csillogott a fáklyák fényében. De Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy nem ezek bűvölték el Hermionét. A termet körben több méter magas könyvespolcok szegélyezték, melyek zsúfolásig voltak tömve pergamentekercsekkel és könyvek ezreivel.

- Ezek Mardekár Malazár tulajdonában lehettek – suttogta Hermione áhítatosan, miközben előrébb lépett, hogy teljes terjedelmében szemügyre vehesse a könyvtárat. – Legalább ezer évesek.

Harry, Ron és Ginny is beljebb léptek a szobába.

- Szóval valójában ezt őrizte a baziliszkusz – jegyezte meg Ginny.

- Én azt hittem, azért volt itt, hogy megölje a mugliszületésűeket – válaszolta Ron.

Hermione már a könyveket kezdte vizsgálgatni, de erre megtorpant, és Ronra nézett. – Dehogyis, hát nem érted? Binnsnek igaza volt. Az csak egy legenda. Az emberek hallották a Kamráról és a szörnyről szóló pletykákat, a többit pedig az alapján költötték hozzá, hogy Mardekár összeveszett a többi Alapítóval.

Harry, aki az egyik szekrény tartalmát vizsgálgatta, felnézett. – Fogadni mernék, hogy maga az öreg Mardekár találta ki a történetet, nehogy valaki rájöjjön, mi van valójában idelent.

- Csak éppen Denem komolyan vette a legendát – jegyezte meg keserűen Ginny.

- Várjatok csak. Ezek mind idegen nyelven vannak – szólalt meg Ron, és megrökönyödve szemlélte a legközelebbi könyvespolcon sorakozó könyveket.

- Leginkább óangol és kelta nyelven – mondta Hermione. – Bár azt hiszem, van néhány ófranciául is. Léteznek bűbájok, amelyekkel le lehet őket fordítani… Ron, óvatosan!

Ron épp kézbe akarta venni az egyik könyvet, de megtorpant, és értetlenül nézett Hermionéra. – Túl öregek – magyarázta a lány. – Félő, hogy szétporladnának.

- És hogyan fogjuk elolvasni őket, ha nem nyúlhatunk hozzájuk?

- Pergamen helyreállító főzet – felelte azonnal Harry. – Nyáron el kellett készítenem Pitonnak – tette hozzá barátai hitetlenkedő pillantását látva.

- Nos, ez szerencse – mondta Ginny.

- Nem kifejezetten – fintorodott el Harry. – Harminchét hozzávalóra van szükség.

- Harminchét? – kiáltott fel Ron. – Te ugratsz minket!

- Bárcsak ugratnálak.

- De hogyan tudunk annyi mindent összeszedni? Amellett több száz galleonba kerülne ennyi könyvhöz valót vásárolni.

- Amúgy sem lennénk képesek mindet elolvasni – mondta Hermione. – Több ezer könyv van itt. Ez évekbe telne.

Harry körülnézett a szobában. – Akkor ki kell találnunk, melyek azok, amiket Denem elolvasott.

- Várj egy percet – szólalt meg Hermione. – Ha Denem elolvasott ezek közül valamit…

- …akkor először helyre kellett hoznia! – fejezte be a gondolatot Ginny.

- Igazatok van! – mondta Harry. – Szóródjatok szét, és keressetek olyan könyveket, amelyek újabbnak néznek ki a többinél.

Mindannyian elkezdték a polcokat kutatni, és nem soká felhangzott Ginny kiáltása. – Azt hiszem, megtaláltam őket.

Harry, Ron és Hermione odasiettek hozzá a könyvekkel teli polchoz. Már első pillantásra látszott, hogy ezek sokkal jobb állapotban vannak, mint a szobában található többi könyv. Harry kézbe vette az egyiket, lefújta róla a port, és kinyitotta a tartalomjegyzéknél, de számára ismeretlen nyelven íródott.

- Hermione, ugye azt mondtad, hogy létezik egy bűbáj, amivel ezeket le lehet fordítani?

Hermione meglengette a könyv fölött a pálcáját. – _Ostendo Intellectus._

Az oldalon látható szavak azon nyomban elmosódtak, és angolul újrarendeződtek. Most már tökéletesen olvasható volt a cím: _Az elme leigázásának módszerei._

- Nos, ez kellemes olvasmány lehet – jegyezte meg Ron, ahogy átpillantott Harry válla fölött.

Harry felvett egy másik könyvet, és lefordította, miközben Hermione, Ron és Ginny ugyanezt tették más könyvekkel. De egyik cím sem bizonyult jobbnak, mint az első. Sorban végigvettek minden könyvet a polcokon, és kiderült, hogy mindegyik a legsötétebb sötét varázslatokkal foglalkozik: _Vadállatok, sötét teremtmények és emberi lények megszállása; Az unikornisvér hat felhasználási területe; A dementorok vágya: Érzelmekből táplálkozni; Áldozati és egyéb vérmágia; A házimanóagy különleges tulajdonságai; Ogre és troll belsőségek – _sorakoztak egymás után a hátborzongató címek. Amikor végre az utolsó könyvet is lefordították, leültek a hatalmas, faragott kígyókkal díszített asztalhoz, és megszámolták a könyveket.

- Százkilencvenhat könyv van, amelyet Denem helyreállított, és feltételezhetően elolvasott, vagy legalább átfutott – jelentette ki Hermione, miután átnézte az imént készített listát. – De egyik cím sem utal olyasfajta halhatatlanságra, amelyre Voldemort látszólag szert tett, sem arra, hogyan bűvölte meg a naplót.

- Gondolod, hogy mindegyiket el kell olvasnunk? – kérdezte Ron elgyötörten.

- Nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék rá – közölte komoran Ginny.

- Harry, lehet, hogy egyszerűen le kellene hoznod ide Dumbledore-t – javasolta Hermione. – Ha létezik valaki, aki képes kitalálni, hogy miben mesterkedett Denem, akkor az ő.

Harry nem válaszolt. Sejtette, hogy még Dumbledore-nak is nehézségei támadnának azzal a feladattal, hogy csaknem kétszáz különféle könyvből összerakja, min dolgozott Denem, főként, mivel úgy tűnt, legtöbbjüknek vajmi kevés köze van a kérdéses témához. Bizonyára átsiklottak valami felett. Harry felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a székén. Tudta, hogy már nagyon későre járhat. Órák óta idelent voltak, de ennek ellenére egy lépéssel sem jutottak közelebb ahhoz, hogy felfedezzék Voldemort titkát. Harry gondolataiba mélyedve bámulta a fényes asztallapot, és megpróbálta eldönteni, mi legyen a következő lépés. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fáklyák pislákoló fénye miatt úgy tűnik, mintha az asztalba vésett kígyók ide-oda tekeregnének.

Harry pislogott egyet, és hirtelen előrehajolt. Nem a fáklyafény miatt. Néhány kígyó csakugyan tekergőzött. Kinyújtotta a kezét az egyik felé, mire kinyílt egy rejtett fiók, amelyben egy tintatartó és néhány penna hevert.

- Hűha! – kiáltott fel Ron, akit csaknem megütött a kinyíló fiók. – Ezt meg honnan tudtad?

- Ez nem egy egyszerű asztal – mondta Harry. – Ez Mardekár íróasztala. – Az asztal közepére vésett kígyó felé nyúlt, mire egy tágas, alacsony fiók siklott elő, benne egy hatalmas, felirat nélküli, fekete bőrkötéses könyvvel. Harry kivette a fiókból, miközben barátai köré gyűltek.

- Óvatosan – figyelmeztette Ron.

Harry fanyarul rámosolygott. – Tudnunk kell, mi van benne. – Mielőtt bárki tiltakozhatott volna, Harry kinyitotta a könyvet, és belelapozott. Nyilvánvalóan valamiféle napló volt. Nagyjából az oldalak fele kézírással volt teleírva.

- Gondolod, hogy ezek az öreg Mardekár jegyzetei? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem, ez Denemé – jelentette ki magabiztosan Ginny. – Higgyétek el, megismerem a kézírását.

Harry visszalapozott az első oldalhoz, és elolvasta az első bejegyzést.

_Végre felfedeztem az örökségemet, és az még annál is csodálatosabb, mint amit reméltem! Csaknem ezer éve elveszett tudás rejtőzik itt, és hevesebben ver a szívem arra a gondolatra, hogy mi mindent tanulhatok meg, micsoda hatalomra tehetek szert ősöm, Mardekár Malazár révén, aki a legnagyobb varázsló, aki valaha élt a földön. _

Harry lapozott néhány oldalt, átfutva a bejegyzéseket, amíg az egyiken megakadt a szeme.

_Ah, mily csalódottság! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mardekár tudta, hogyan lehet távol tartani a halált. Olvasmányaim során számos erre vonatkozó utalással találkoztam, de hiába kutatom, nem találok mást, csak gyötrő célozgatásokat. Ez egy próba – biztos vagyok benne: Mardekár kis játéka, hogy bebizonyosodjon, érdemes vagyok rá. De nem fogok elbukni. Rá fogok lelni a tudásra! Mint egyetlen utódának, meg kell őriznem Mardekár hagyatékát, és folytatnom kell nemes munkáját._

_Nem halhatok meg. __Nem fogok meghalni!_

Harry még néhány oldalt átlapozott.

_Ma sikerült megszállnom egy ostoba elsőévest. Egy havi büntetőmunkát kapott, de nem merem még egyszer megpróbálni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore gyanakszik. Nem számít. Majd nyáron jól elszórakozom a muglikkal. Az a fontos, hogy most már tudom, képes vagyok lelkem egy darabját másik testbe plántálni, és a test gazdáját alárendelni akaratomnak. Ha megtalálnám a módját, hogy együttműködésre bírjam a dementorokat, akkor a csókjuk által korlátlan mennyiségben állna rendelkezésemre fiatal, egészséges és üres test, amelyet elfoglalhatok, és így örökké élhetnék!_

Néhány oldallal később ezt találta Harry:

_Meglepő felfedezésre jutottam! Mardekár írásai azt sugallják, hogy nemcsak egy másik testet, hanem egy másik lelket is meg lehet szállni. Ez csakugyan a halhatatlanság ígéretét hordozza magában. Habár mások testét megszállva határozatlan időre meghosszabbíthatom életemet, továbbra is előfordulhat, hogy gyilkosság vagy baleset áldozatává válok. De Mardekár szerint, ha lelkemet egy másik lélekhez láncolom, még egy Adava Kedavra sem képes kioltani az életem. Minden arra utal, hogy Mardekárnak ezt nem sikerült véghez vinnie, de bízom benne, hogy nekem sikerülni fog._

Egyre szaporodtak a témával kapcsolatos bejegyzések, mintha Denem minden mást elhanyagolt volna, hogy az után kutathasson, ami már nyilvánvalóan a rögeszméjévé vált: hogyan győzhetné le a halált. Minden bejegyzés a kutatás egy-egy állomásával foglalkozott, habár a legtöbbjük zsákutcának bizonyult. Végül, miután Denem elkeseredettsége oldalról oldalra egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, Harry egy diadalittas bejegyzéshez ért.

_Végre sikeresnek bizonyult egy kísérletem, amelyben megpróbáltam újra létrehozni Mardekár alkotását. Egy egyszerű naplót sikerült felruháznom azzal a képességgel, hogy magába szívja annak a lelkét, aki ír bele. Ez azonban csupán az első lépés a végső célom felé. A naplónak hosszú, több hónapon át tartó kapcsolatra lesz szüksége az áldozatával, hogy kiszívja annak lelkét, és a bűbáj létrehozatalához az én lelkem egy kis darabját is hozzá kell láncolnom, hogy megszállhassam a könyvet. De ez nem adja meg nekem azt, amire vágyom, a másik lélek feletti teljes ellenőrzést. A napló képes befolyásolni egy lelket, de nem tudja magához kötni. Amikor a lélek távozik a testből, az áldozat egyszerűen meghal, és a lelke szabad lesz. Ebből nekem semmi hasznom._

Ezt több oldalnyi kudarcról és félresiklásról szóló beszámoló követte, majd Harry hirtelen a napló utolsó bejegyzéséhez ért.

_A baziliszkusz terveim szerint megölt egy lányt, de most arról beszélnek, hogy bezárják az iskolát. Sikerült mindent arra az ostoba Hagridra kennem, de nem merem ismét kinyitni a Kamrát. Nem kockáztathatom, hogy a baziliszkusz kiszabaduljon, és még valakit megöljön. A munkám sokkal fontosabb annál, mint hogy most sárvérűeket öldössek. Magammal viszem a kutatási eredményeimet, és Mardekár írásait, és keresek egy biztonságosabb helyet, ahol folytathatom a kísérleteimet._

Harry csalódottságában szitkozódni kezdett. – Nincs itt.

Utálkozva az asztalra dobta a könyvet, miközben Hermione, Ron és Ginny, akik vele együtt olvastak, együttérzően néztek rá.

- De hová vihette? – töprengett Hermione. – Nincs olyan hely, ahol ilyen kísérleteket folytathatott anélkül, hogy felfedezték volna.

- Nos, nyilvánvalóan mégis talált ilyen helyet – mutatott rá Ron.

Harry gondolataiba merülve megrázta a fejét. – Nem az iskolában. Dumbledore már akkor is rajta tartotta a szemét. Nem kockáztatta volna meg.

- Az árvaházban biztosan nem dolgozhatott rajta – mondta Ginny.

- Nem – bólintott Harry egyetértően. – Az nem működött volna.

- Talán akkorra halasztotta a kutatást, amikor már végzett az iskolában – vetette fel Hermione.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Ez volt a rögeszméje. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy két évre félretette volna.

- Nos, így vagy úgy, valahol akkor is tárolnia kellett a könyveit és kutatási eredményeit – mutatott rá Ginny. – Nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy a ládájában tartotta volna.

Ron vállat vont. – Talán egy barátja házában tartotta.

Harry beletúrt a hajába. Későre járt, és bárhogy törték a fejüket, egy lépéssel sem jutottak előrébb. Felállt. – Gyertek, menjünk. Később majd figyelmesebben átolvasom Denem naplóját, és meglátjuk, van-e benne valami, ami a segítségünkre lehet.

Leverten haladtak visszafelé a Kamrán és a barlangon keresztül a kastélyba, majd a hálótermükbe, és egész úton alig szólaltak meg. Éjfél múlt, és Neville, Dean és Seamus már aludtak. Hamarosan halk horkolás jelezte, hogy Ron is követte példájukat. Harry azonban ébren feküdt. Annyira biztos volt benne, hogy a Kamrában rábukkannak Voldemort halhatatlanságának titkára, de Denem kutatásainak eredménye réges-rég eltűnt onnan, és Harrynek nem volt több ötlete, hol folytathatnák a kutatást. Nem csoda, hogy Dumbledore képtelen volt rájönni, milyen bűbájokat használt Voldemort. Harry roppant elkeseredett volt, és egy cseppnyi álmosságot sem érzett, így felült, az ablakpárkányra könyökölve bámulta a tiszta, csillagos égboltot.

A csaknem telihold fényesen világított. Beragyogta az udvart, és egyszer csak nem várt mozgásra lett figyelmes a távolban. Előrébb hajolt, hogy jobban lásson, és kétség nem fért hozzá: valaki odakint volt, és a Tiltott Rengeteg felé tartott. Harry mereven bámulta az alakot, amíg az egy facsoport árnyékából kilépett a holdfénybe. Ebből a távolságból lehetetlen lett volna kivenni az arcvonásait, de Harry tisztán látta a hosszú fekete haját, és azonnal tudta, hogy sejtése igaznak bizonyult: Piton az. Egy pillanattal később az alak visszasurrant az árnyékba, majd eltűnt a rengetegben.

Harry gondterhelten hajtotta vissza fejét a párnájára. Az elmúlt hetekben igen elfoglalt volt, és teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy Pitonon tartsa a szemét, amiért most rátört a bűntudat. Vajon Piton halálfalók után kémkedik ma éjjel, vagy sötétebb célja van?

Egy pillanatra fontolóra vette, hogy egyszerűen mossa kezeit Piton éjjeli ténykedését illetően. Semmi köze nem volt hozzá, és már így is túl sokat aggódott miatta. Amellett Piton tud magára vigyázni, és ha meg akarja kockáztatni, hogy megölik vagy letartóztatják, nos, az az ő döntése. Hogy jön ahhoz Harry, hogy megállítsa?

Harry felsóhajtott. Ezt egyszer már végigvette magában, és tisztában volt vele, hogy nincs értelme. Hiába tudta, hogy nem az ő felelőssége Piton miatt aggódni, képtelen volt változtatni rajta. De leginkább az bosszantotta, hogy nem értette, miért. Napvilágnál be tudta magyarázni magának, hogy Piton fontos személy a háborús erőfeszítések szempontjából, és nem engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy elveszítsék. De ahogy itt feküdt egyedül a sötétben, Harry tudta, hogy nem ezért rándult minden alkalommal görcsbe a gyomra, amikor a nyár folyamán a Grimmauld téren hallotta a férfit távozni, és most sem emiatt érzi ugyanazt az idegességet.

_Átkozott idióta!_ Harry megfordult, dühösen kivert minden, a férfivel kapcsolatos gondolatatot a fejéből, és hamarosan nyugtalan álomba merült.

---

A következő napokban Harry igyekezett nem gondolni sem Voldemortra, sem Pitonra. Szabadidejét a barátaival, és főként Ginnyvel töltötte. A lány mindig felvidította. Kedden délután, az első edzésükön nagy lelkesedéssel tette próbára a kviddics csapatot, és még a házi feladatával is kicsit többet foglalkozott a minimálisnál. Ismét elkezdte olvasni a _Reggeli Prófétá_ban a gyászjelentéseket, de legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére még semmi gyanús halálesetről nem tettek említést.

Péntek délután Knight irodájába ment az első auror edzésre. Knight nem vesztegette az időt.

- Az egyik legfontosabb fogalom, amit egy aurornak ismernie kell; és amit az iskolában általában nem tanítanak; az a lopakodás – mondta Knight. – Számos képesség van, amit előbb-utóbb el kell sajátítanod, de a legfontosabb, és egyben az, amelyiket a leghosszabb ideig tart megtanulni, az a nonverbális varázsigék használata.

- Itt a Roxfortban a legtöbb tanár nem fog nektek nonverbális varázslatot tanítani, leginkább azért, mert szükségtelennek tartják. A verbális varázslatokat könnyebb végrehajtani, általában hatásosabbak, és ha csupán ki akarsz védeni egy támadást, akkor megfelelőek. De egy olyan varázsló számára, aki _harcolni_ akar a halálfalókkal, és nem csupán _védekezni_ ellenük, létfontosságú a nonverbális varázslatok ismerete. Minél kevesebb információt fedsz fel egy párbaj során az ellenfeled előtt, annál jobban jársz.

- Az alapokkal fogjuk kezdeni. Egyszerű csalánártást bocsátok rád, amelyet egy pajzsbűbájjal kell kivédened. De azt akarom, hogy ne mondd ki a varázsigét. Az elmédben formáld meg, és csak a pálcádat használd a működésbe hozatalára. Kész vagy?

Harry kiürítette az elméjét, és erősen koncentrált a _Protego_ varázsigére. Felemelte a pálcáját, és bólintott. Knight is felemelte a pálcáját, és Harry nagyot ugrott, ahogy a csalánártás eltalálta. Knight ravaszul rámosolygott. – A halálfalók is ismerik a nonverbális varázslatokat, Potter. És általában nem figyelmeztetik az embert, mielőtt megtámadnák. Amint valaki feléd fordítja a pálcáját, azt kell feltételezned, hogy meg akar támadni.

- Észben fogom tartani – mondta Harry. Ismét felemelte a pálcáját. – Kész vagyok.

_- Fodio!_ – kiáltotta Knight, és Harry felé intett a pálcájával.

Mivel Harry ismét nonverbális támadásra számított, meglepte a kimondott varázsige, és ez elterelte a figyelmét a kritikus pillanatban. Összerándult, amikor ismét eltalálta a csalánártás.

Knight tekintete vidáman csillogott. – Azon túl, hogy könnyebb használni őket, a verbális varázsigék jól jöhetnek az ellenfél koncentrációjának megtörésére is.

- Igaz. – Harry összeszorította a fogát, és harmadszor is felemelte a pálcáját. Mélyet lélegzett, és a használni kívánt pajzsbűbájra összpontosított.

Knight felemelte a pálcáját. – Kész vagy? _Fodio!_

Harry ezúttal felkészülten várta a támadást. _Protego! _– gondolta, majd felugrott, amikor a csalánártás épp úgy telibe találta, mint az előző két alkalommal.

Knight mosolya ezúttal együttérző volt. – Ne aggódj, Potter. Mondtam, hogy ezt időbe telik elsajátítani.

- De hát olyan erősen koncentráltam, amennyire csak tudok!

- Ez nem csak a koncentráláson múlik. Ha így lenne, akkor bárki képes lenne nonverbálisan varázsolni. Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Ahhoz, hogy egy varázslat hatékony legyen, egy célpontra kell irányítani. Egy pajzsbűbájt például magad elé vagy magad köré. Amikor az ember szabályos verbális varázslatot végez, a szándék, a szemkontaktus, a pálcamozdulat összessége hozza létre a helyes varázslatot. Ha bármelyik elemet eltávolítjuk, a varázslat nem sikerül.

- Újra kell tanulnod, hogyan varázsolj kimondott varázsige nélkül, és valószínűleg sosem leszel képes az összes varázslatot végrehajtani nonverbálisan. Némelyik egyszerűen túl bonyolult. De a számodra szükséges varázslatokat idővel és rengeteg gyakorlással végre tudod majd hajtani anélkül, hogy kimondanád a varázsigét.

- Hogyan? Ha nem az összpontosítás a kulcsa, akkor micsoda?

- Leginkább az ismétlés. De azzal, hogy újra és újra megpróbálsz nonverbálisan varázsolni, úgy edzed magad arra, hogy a hiányzó elem nélkül varázsolj, mint ahogy egy vak tanul meg látás nélkül élni. Ezért fogunk rengeteg időt tölteni ennek a gyakorlásával. Az sem ártana, ha egyedül is gyakorolnál. Egyéb kérdés?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Egyelőre nincsen.

- Akkor próbáljuk meg újra.

---

Harry felnyögött, miközben lassan leült a Griffendél asztalához vacsorázni. Minden tagja elmerevedett és fájt.

- Hát veled meg mi történt?- nézett rá Ron aggódva.

- Nem sok minden, hacsak az az ötven csalánártás nem számít – felelte Harry. Gyorsan beszámolt Ronnak és Ginnynek a Knighttal töltött óráról.

- A nonverbális varázslatokat nagyon nehéz megtanulni – közölte Ron krumplival teli szájjal.

- Igen, nekem is feltűnt – felelte Harry mogorván.

- Nos, biztos nem gondoltad, hogy könnyű lesz Knighttal edzeni – jegyezte meg Ginny.

Harry a szemét forgatta. Habár nem állt szándékában elismerni, de valójában úgy gondolta, hogy nem lesz olyan vészes az edzés. Kitűnő jegyei voltak sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, és már harcolt halálfalókkal. Bármilyen átoknál fájdalmasabb volt a felismerés, mennyire nem megfelelőek a képességei.

- Hol van Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, részben, hogy elterelje a szót a témáról, részben, mert ekkor vette észre az üres széket Ron mellett.

- Feltételezem, tanul – rázta meg rosszkedvűen a fejét Ron. – Napok óta alig látom. Szerintem már most pánikol a RAVASZ vizsgák miatt.

Azonban Ron még be sem fejezte a mondatot, amikor belépett a terembe Hermione, és odasietett hozzájuk. Leült, előrehajolt, és izgatottan suttogni kezdett. – Azt hiszem, felfedeztem valamit, aminek a segítségével rájöhetnénk, hogy min munkálkodott Denem.

Harry fájdalmát és fáradságát elfeledve egyenesedett fel, miközben Hermione folytatta.

- Gondolkoztam azon, amit mondtál, Ron – hogy Denem esetleg egy barátjánál rejtette el a kutatási eredményeit. És aztán eszembe jutott az, amit te mondtál másodévben, Harry – arról, hogy a legközelebbi barátai már az iskolában is Voldemortnak nevezték Denemet. Így hát beleástam magam az iskolai levéltárba, hogy megtudjam, kik voltak a barátai. Ezt találtam.

Hermione előhúzott a zsebéből egy fényképet, és átnyújtotta Harrynek. Egy varázslófénykép volt, amelyről Tom Denem mosolygott önelégülten. Iskolai talárt viselt, melyen megcsillant az iskolaelső jelvény. Három, szintén mosolygó fiú vette körbe, akik felváltva integettek, vagy büszkén mutogattak Denem jelvényére.

- Ha azzal tisztában voltak, hogy a Voldemort nevet használja, akkor esetleg arról is tudhattak, hogy valamiféle speciális kutatást folytat, sőt kifejezetten arról is, hol tartja a jegyzeteit. Ha megtalálnánk őket, talán tudnának segíteni.

- Tudjuk, kik ők? – kérdezte Ginny.

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Semmit nem találtam, ami segíthetne abban, hogy neveket rendeljek az arcokhoz.

- Akkor hogy fogjuk őket megtalálni? – kérdezte Ron. – Az a kép ötven éve készült.

- Talán Hagrid tudja – vetette fel Harry. – Együtt járt iskolába Denemmel, szóval lehet, hogy ezeket a srácokat is ismeri.

- Nagyon régen volt – mutatott rá Ginny. – Lehet, hogy már nem emlékszik.

- Semmibe nem kerül megkérdezni. Vacsora után elmehetünk hozzá.

---

Harry és barátai sietve megvacsoráztak, és lementek a kastélyból Hagrid kunyhójához. Hagrid odakint volt, és már messziről üdvözölte őket.

- Szia Ginny! Látom, végre elhoztad látogatóba a társaságot. Nem elég, hogy nem vettétek fel az órámat, de még látogatóba sem jöttök… - panaszkodott tréfásan Hagrid.

- Sajnáljuk, Hagrid – mondta Hermione. – Egyszerűen rémesen sok dolgunk van.

- Ó, tudom én – legyintett Hagrid a bocsánatkérésre. – Örülök, hogy most itt vagytok. Egy porlok csatangol a környéken. Az utóbbi pár hónapban egy tesztrál nyájhoz csapódott, és most már nem szalad el minden alkalommal, ha meglát. Ha nagyon csendben maradtok, és lassan mozogtok, lehet, hogy ti is vethettek rá egy pillantást.

- Hagrid, mi igazából valami mást szerettünk volna megkérdezni tőled – mondta Harry, és előhúzta a zsebéből a fényképet. – Tudni szeretnénk, hogy ismered-e ezeket a fiúkat a képen.

Hagrid elvette a fényképet Harrytől, és ezúttal komolyan ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Ezt hol szereztétek?

- Az iskolai levéltárban találtuk – felelte Hermione. – Tudjuk, hogy az ott Tom Denem, de azt reméltük, te meg tudod mondani, hogy a többiek kicsodák.

- Figyeljetek, már így is épp elég bajotok van. Nem hagyom, hogy Dumbledore beleegyezése nélkül beleüssétek az orrotokat valami ocsmányságba.

- Hagrid, mi csak a nevüket akarjuk tudni. Ez minden – bizonygatta Harry. – Emlékszel rájuk, ugye?

Hagrid nagyot sóhajtott. – Igen, emlékszem rájuk. Mindig Denem körül ugráltak. Természetesen Denem volt a társaság vezére.

- Mint Malfoy, Crak és Monstro – jegyezte meg Ron.

- Igen, kivéve, hogy ők okosak voltak, és ahogy emlékszem, nem a Mardekárba jártak. – Hagrid egy komoly tekintetű szemüveges fiúra bökött a képen. – Ez itt hollóhátas volt, és egy gazdag, ősi aranyvérű családból származott.

- Ez itt Laurel – nem, Lawrence – mondta Hagrid egy alacsony, zömök fiúra mutatva. – Mordecai Lawrence. Ő hugrabugos volt – hihetetlen érzéke volt a gyógynövénytanhoz és a mágikus lények gondozásához. Minden élőlénnyel remekül bánt.

- Ez a fickó mardekáros volt. Nem emlékszem a nevére, de mindig a hideg futkosott tőle a hátamon. Mindig úgy éreztem, hogy valami nincs rendben vele.

- Tudod, mi történt velük?

- Fogalmam sincs. Egy szót sem hallottam róluk, amióta befejezték az iskolát. Még csak nem is gondoltam rájuk az elmúlt ötven évben, és nektek sem kéne. – Hagrid aggódva ráncolta a homlokát. – Komolyan mondom, Harry. Bármibe is akarod épp ütni az orrodat, felejtsd el. Nem kerülhetsz megint bajba.

- Tudom, Hagrid. Megígérem, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy elkerüljem a bajt.

Hagrid ismét óriásit sóhajtott, majd megnyugodva elmosolyodott. – Akkor jó. Ne feledd, számon kérem. – Izgatottan összedörzsölte a kezét. – Szóval akkor mit szólnátok egy kis porlok-nézéshez?

---

- Nem hiszem el, hogy egy órán keresztül mászkáltunk egy nyamvadt porlok után – panaszkodott Ron, miközben Harryvel, Hermionéval és Ginnyvel a kastély felé sétáltak.

- Jaj Ron, Hagrid annyira csalódott volt, hogy elkószált. Nem hagyhattuk csak úgy ott – mondta Hermione.

- A Denem barátairól kapott információért megérte – mondta Harry. – Megmutatom Dumbledore-nak a fényképet és Denem naplóját, és elmondom, mire gyanakszunk. Valószínűleg ezekre a srácokra is emlékszik, és fogadni mernék, hogy a Rend semmi perc alatt kinyomozza, hol vannak.

Harry és barátai a sikerrel eltelve siettek vissza a hálótermükbe, ahol Harry magához vette Denem naplóját, és azonnal Dumbledore-hoz indult. Mint mindig, a vízköpő most is félreugrott, ahogyan Harry megérkezett Dumbledore irodájához. A fiú felszaladt a lépcsőn. Dumbledore az íróasztalánál ült, és egy pergamentekercset olvasott, amikor Harry bekopogott. – Harry, mi szél hozott erre ma este?

- Valamit meg szeretnék mutatni önnek, professzor. – Harry átadta Dumbledore-nak a naplót, és gyorsan elmagyarázta, hogyan mentek le barátaival a Titkok Kamrájába. – Denem odalent folytatta a kutatásait. Ott dolgozta ki a naplóra helyezett bűbájt. A naplójában nem részletezi, de ha ezt megnézi… - Harry a könyv utolsó bejegyzésére mutatott. – Azt mondja, hogy fogta az összes kutatási eredményét, beleértve a felhasznált könyveket, és keresett egy másik helyet, ahol folytathatta a munkát.

- Elképzelhető, hogy a kutatási eredmények elkallódtak az eltelt évek során, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mardekár könyveit valami biztonságos helyre rejtette. Ha rájönnénk, hol vannak, rekonstruálhatnánk Voldemort kutatását, vagy legalább kitalálhatnánk, miféle bűbájokat fejlesztett ki.

Harry elhallgatott, és várakozóan figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore átlapozta a naplót. Végül az idős varázsló becsukta a könyvet, és ujjait finoman végigfuttatta a borítóján. Még egy pillanatig hallgatott, majd Harryre nézett.

- Harry, azt hiszem, félreértettél.

- Tessék?

- Bármennyire is csodálom azt a leleményességet, amivel hozzájutottál a naplóhoz, nincs rá szükségem. Mint azt legutóbbi találkozásunkkor is mondtam, már ismerem a Voldemort által kifejlesztett bűbájok természetét. Nincs szükségem részletekre arról, hogyan hozta őket létre.

- De abból nem lehet baj, ha többet megtudunk arról, hogy mit csinált – tiltakozott Harry, akit meglepett az elutasítás.

- Csakugyan? – mosolyodott el szomorúan Dumbledore. – Gondolkozz, Harry. Mi történne, ha Voldemort rájönne, hogy azzal kapcsolatos információ után kutatunk, hogy mi módon vértezte fel magát a halál ellen? Nem gondolod, hogy óvatosabbá válna, és sokkal nehezebb lenne túljárni az eszén? Nyomozásom során a lehető legkörültekintőbben jártam el, és senkivel nem osztottam meg a megszerzett információt. Egy párszor még így is megijedtem, hogy Voldemort esetleg tudomást szerzett a szándékomról. Most, amikor már tudom, mit kell tenni, hogy megöljük, nem kockáztatom, hogy valami feltűnjön neki, mert tovább próbálkoztunk. A továbbiakban nem fogok ezzel az üggyel foglalkozni, és azt akarom, hogy te se foglalkozz vele. Enélkül is túl sok gondod van már. Verd ki ezt a fejedből, és ígérd meg, hogy nem mész vissza a Titkok Kamrájába.

Harry megdöbbenve meredt Dumbledore-ra, de az idős varázsló tekintete sziklaszilárd volt, és tisztán kiolvasható volt belőle, hogy Dumbledore nem tűr meg vitát.

Harry mély levegőt vett, majd lassan kifújta. – Rendben van. Megígérem, hogy nem megyek vissza a kamrába.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, Harry. Most pedig, ha nincsen semmi más, hétfő este találkozunk.


	14. Kastély az elmében

**14. fejezet: Kastély az elmében**

- Ha Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy felejtsük el, hallgatnunk kellene rá – mondta Hermione, miközben Harry fel-alá járkált a hálóteremben. A lány Ron mellett ült a fiú ágyán, Ginny pedig velük szemben Harryén.

- Nem tudom elfelejteni – közölte Harry járkálás közben. – Valahol meg kell lennie Mardekár könyvének.

- Azért egy dologban igaza van Dumbledore-nak – jegyezte meg Ron. – Ha folytatjuk a kutakodást, és Voldemort rájön, abból nagy baj lesz.

- És azt mondta, hogy biztos benne, hogy le tudod győzni Voldemortot, Harry – tette hozzá Ginny. – Ha Dumbledore biztos benne, akkor nem olyan fontos megtudnunk, hogy milyen bűbájokat talált fel Voldemort.

Harry megtorpant, és a barátai felé fordult. – Igazatok van. Mindannyiótoknak. És alighanem Dumbledore-nak is igaza van. De egyszerűen nem tudom kiverni a fejemből.

- De Harry, bíznunk kell Dumbledore-ban – mondta Hermione.

- Én bízom benne, de ez nem elég. Lehet, hogy ő tudja, mit csinál. Lehet, hogy neki nincs szüksége arra, hogy minden részletet ismerjen, de nekem igen. Nekem kell majd szembenéznem Voldemorttal. Nekem kell majd legyőznöm, és azt hiszem, csak egy esélyem lesz rá. Tudnom kell, mivel szállok szembe. Tudnom kell, hogy képes vagyok mindörökre elpusztítani.

Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt, amíg Ron, Hermione és Ginny megemésztették Harry szavait, majd Ginny felállt. - Ha szükséged van arra, hogy megtudd, milyen varázslatot használt Denem, akkor ki fogjuk találni.

- Úgy van – helyeselt Ron. – Kerül, amibe kerül.

- Legalább arra biztosan képesek leszünk, hogy megtaláljuk Mordecai Lawrence-t – jelentette ki Hermione. – Holnap reggel az lesz az első dolgom, hogy utánanézek a levéltárban.

- Kviddics edzés után azonnal jövünk, és segítünk neked – mondta Ginny.

Harry elfintorodott. – Én nem tudok menni. Akkor lesz az az idióta büntetőmunkám Pitonnal.

- Ne aggódj, pajtás – mondta Ron. – Megoldjuk.

Harry elmosolyodott, és nagyon hálás volt, amiért ilyen jó barátai vannak.

---

Másnap reggel fél hétkor a griffendélesek a kviddicspályán voltak, annak ellenére, hogy még fel sem kelt a nap. Felrugaszkodtak a tiszta, pirkadat előtti égbe, és a pálya fölött köröztek, miközben a hideg szél csapdosta a talárjukat. Harry ezt roppant üdítőnek találta. A varázslólétben kétségkívül a repülés volt a legjobb dolog. Miközben levezényelte a csapat edzését, felkelt a nap, és az égbolt kivilágosodott.

Úgy tűnt, mintha alig pár perc telt volna el, amikor Ginny odarepült hozzá, és így szólt: - Elmúlt fél kilenc, Harry. Jobb lesz, ha elindulsz, különben Piton azért is büntetőmunkát ad, mert elkéstél.

Harry kelletlenül bólintott. – Ron, vedd át! – kiabált le a pályára, ahol Ron őrzőként játszott.

Ron integetve nyugtázta, Harry pedig a föld felé vette az irányt. Miközben leszállt a seprűjéről, hallotta Ron kiabálását. – Gyorsabban! A terelők figyeljenek a gurkóra! A hajtók nem tudják egyszerre szemmel tartani a kvaffot is meg a gurkót is!

Harry levette a kviddicstalárját, magára öltötte az iskolai talárját, és egy utolsó pillantást vetve a csapattársaira kivánszorgott a pályáról. Táskáját az egyik, seprűjét a másik vállára vetve sétált vissza a kastélyba, ahol a Nagyteremben elvett egy pirítóst, hogy a pincébe menet elrágcsálja.

Piton alig nézett fel az osztályozásból, amikor Harry belépett az irodájába. Egyszerűen arra a padra mutatott, ahol Harry nyári házi feladata hevert, és szó nélkül visszatért a saját munkájához. Harry mély levegőt vett. Úgy döntött, nem hagyja, hogy Piton kihozza a sodrából, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy a férfit semmi nem töltené el nagyobb elégedettséggel. Inkább a padjához lépett, és elkezdte a jegyzeteit lapozgatni, hangsúlyozottan levegőnek nézve Pitont, épp úgy, ahogy a férfi is levegőnek nézte őt. De nem igazán tudott koncentrálni.

Furcsa érzés volt ismét Piton irodájában lenni, ahol előző évben olyan sok időt töltött. Elméjében élénken élt az okklumencia és legilimencia órák emléke. A mellé az asztal mellé hányt, miután átélte Piton emlékeit arról, hogyan vált halálfalóvá. Amellett az ajtó mellett térdelt reszketve, miután végignézte a saját szülei meggyilkolásának emlékét. Ezeken az órákon életük legbensőségesebb és legfájdalmasabb emlékeit osztották meg Pitonnal. Egyik sem volt kellemes, és többször előfordult, hogy vitatkoztak és kiabáltak egymással. És mégis, Harry valahogy erőt és vigaszt merített az itt töltött hosszú órákból. Egyfajta meghittség – megértés – bontakozott ki közöttük, de Piton szinte azonnal elkezdett érzelmileg visszahúzódni, amikor az órák véget értek. Ez a visszahúzódás akkor teljesedett ki, amikor felfedte Harry előtt a szülei halálában játszott szerepét.

Piton zárkózottsága már a nyáron is bosszantotta Harryt, de most, Piton irodájában ülve vált fájdalmasan nyilvánvalóvá a közöttük húzódó érzelmi üresség. Ismerős elkeseredettséget érzett, de ezúttal sokkal erősebben, mint eddig, és Harry hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy egyszer, teljesen eltérő körülmények között már találkozott ezzel az érzéssel. Ugyanezt a kényelmetlen ürességet érezte, amikor negyedévben Ron megvádolta, hogy ő maga dobta bele a nevét a Tűz Serlegébe, és nem volt hajlandó szóba állni vele.

- Potter. – Harry összerezzent, ahogy Piton félbeszakította a gondolatait. – Igaz ugyan, hogy az egész tanév rendelkezésedre áll, hogy befejezd a munkádat, de elvárom, hogy amíg itt vagy, tegyél némi erőfeszítést az ügy érdekében.

- Gondolkozom – mondta Harry ingerülten. Elővett egy üres pergament, majd széttekerte az egyik régebbi dolgozatát, amelyre Piton becsmérlő megjegyzéseket firkantott. Harry alig figyelt rájuk. Még mindig Ron és a Trimágus Tusa járt a fejében. Abban a pár hétben, amíg nem beszéltek egymással, borzasztóan hiányzott neki Ron, és ezt az érzést csak fokozták a rá váró veszélyes kihívások. Rettenetesen egyedül érezte magát, amiért nem oszthatta meg félelmeit a legjobb barátjával.

_De hogyan érezhetnék most ugyanígy Pitonnal kapcsolatban? _– tette fel magának a kérdést hitetlenkedve. _Mi sosem voltunk barátok._

Bosszúsan megrázta a fejét. Bizonyára tévedett. A bájitaltan esszéjére nézett, és dolgozni kezdett.

---

Dél múlt, mire Piton végül közölte Harryvel, hogy félreteheti a munkát, és távozhat. Harry gyorsan a táskájába söpörte a könyvét, pennáját és a tartalék pergament, és elkezdte rendbe tenni az asztalt.

- Hagyd – vetette oda Piton. Harry mindössze egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd felkapta a táskáját, és szó nélkül kilépett az irodából.

Nem volt olyan vészes a Pitonnal töltött idő, gondolta Harry, miközben elindult a lépcsőn felfelé, hogy megebédeljen. Onnantól, hogy dolgozni kezdett, elég gyorsan telt az idő, és az első esszéjének jelentős részét sikerült újraírnia. El kellett ismernie, hogy az eredeti csakugyan elég rémes volt.

A Nagyterem tömve volt, amikor Harry megérkezett, de azonnal megpillantotta Ront, Ginnyt és Hermionét, és odasietett hozzájuk.

- No mi újság? – kérdezte, miközben leült Ginny mellé.

- Rábukkantunk Denem egyik haverjára – felelte halkan Ron. – Vagyis inkább Hermione bukkant rá.

- Máris megtaláltátok Lawrence-t? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. – Ez nagyszerű!

- Nos, Lawrence-t nem találtuk meg – közölte Hermione. – De Albert Keene-t igen.

- Kicsodát?

Hermione egy újságcikket tolt Harry elé. – A hollóhátast. Hagrid azt mondta, hogy egy ősi, gazdag aranyvérű családból származik, így leellenőriztem az összes Denem évfolyamába járó hollóhátas vezetéknevét. A Keene család egyike volt annak a háromnak, akikre ráillett ez a leírás. Utánanéztem a _Reggeli Próféta_ azon számaiban, amelyeket megtaláltam az iskolai levéltárban, és ezt találtam.

Harry lenézett a cikkre, amely fölött egy fénykép díszelgett.

„_A Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály idei jótékonysági gáláján nagylelkű adománya miatt kitüntetésben részesült Randolph Keene…"_

A cikk fölötti fényképen egy magas, vékony férfi volt látható dísztalárban, amint átvette a kitüntetést egy estélyi ruhát viselő nőtől. A férfi mellett egy büszkén mosolygó, sötét hajú nő állt, és egy fiú, akiben Harry azonnal ráismert arra a komoly, szemüveges fiatalemberre, aki Denem egyik barátja volt. A képaláírás szerint a fiú Randolph Keene fia, Albert volt.

- Hermione, zseniális vagy! – lelkendezett Harry. – Azt is tudod, hol él most?

- Nos, tudom, hogy hol van, de azt nem igazán mondanám, hogy ott él. – Hermione egy másik újságcikket nyújtott át Harrynek. Nyúlfarknyi cikk volt, és a mellékelt kép egyedül ábrázolta Albertet, aki a húszas évei elején járhatott. Harry figyelme azonban a főcímen akadt meg: _Gyászjelentések._

- Meghalt?

- Sajnos igen. De szert tettünk némi érdekes információra. Utódok nélkül halt meg, és minden vagyonát egy kis kereskedelmi cégre hagyta.

- Kitalálod, kik voltak megnevezve, mint az igazgatótanács tagjai? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry arcán mosoly terült szét. – Tom Denem és Mordecai Lawrence.

- Alberttel és egy Cecil Thane nevű fickóval együtt, aki történetesen roxfortos korában a Mardekár házba tartozott, és ugyanarra az évfolyamra járt, mint a többi három – mosolygott Hermione, úgy tűnt, tökéletesen elégedett önmagával, amiért Harry a legkevésbé sem hibáztatta.

- Remek!

- Szóval most, hogy kinyomoztuk, kik ezek a figurák, mit fogunk tenni? – kérdezte Ron. – Azt valójában nem tudjuk, hol találhatjuk meg őket, kivéve Albertet, akit hat lábbal a családi birtok alatt.

- Adjatok nekem egy kis időt a további nyomozásra – mondta Hermione. - Keene-nel szerencsém volt, de Lawrence-et és Thane-t valószínűleg több időbe telik majd megtalálni. Remélhetőleg legalább az egyikük életben van, és képes választ adni néhány kérdésre.

Harry bólintott, Ron pedig megkérdezte: - Szóval milyen volt a büntetőmunkád Pitonnal?

Harry vállat vont. – Nem volt vészes. És milyen volt az edzés hátralévő része?

- Szuper, azt leszámítva, hogy Ron csaknem egy órával tovább tartott ott minket – felelte Ginny, miközben szájhúzogatva a bátyjára pillantott. – Ha a hugrabugosok nem zavartak volna el minket, valószínűleg még most is ott lennénk.

- Egy kicsit megfeledkeztem az időről – közölte Ron zavartalanul. – Akkor is remek edzés volt.

Alig fejezte be Ron a mondatot, amikor megérkezett Seamus és Dean, és leültek Ginny mellé.

- Láttátok már a _Hírverő_t? – kérdezte Seamus izgatottan, az újság legutóbbi számát lobogtatva. – Tegnap éjjel újabb halálfalót találtak holtan.

- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Ginny.

- Ti nem is tudtok róla? – kérdezte Dean Ginny üres tekintete láttán. – Valami önjelölt bosszúálló öldösi őket. Úgy három hónapja tart a dolog. A _Hírverő_ számolja az áldozatokat.

- Hadd lássam – Hermione elvette az újságot, és gyorsan átfutotta a cikket. – Szerintük ez gyilkosság? – kérdezte megvetően. – Olvastam róla a mai Reggeli Prófétában. Utoljára hajnali kettőkor látták a nőt, amint meglehetősen ittasan egyedül távozott egy kocsmából. Nem csoda, hogy a folyóban kötött ki.

- A legtöbb ember még részegen sem fullad a folyóba – jelentette ki Ron, aki Hermione válla fölött olvasta a cikket. – És nézd csak meg, hányan haltak már meg.

- Jaj, ne csináld már! Ezek csak véletlen halálesetek.

- Igen, csak éppen három hónap alatt hét véletlen haláleset – jegyezte meg Dean. – Ha engem kérdezel, ez véletlennek kicsit sok.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Minisztérium vizsgálatot kezdeményezett volna, ha valaki csakugyan meggyilkolta volna ezeket az embereket – mondta Hermione. – Én nem hiszem, hogy a _Reggeli Próféta _kihagyna egy ilyen szenzációs sztorit, ha lenne bármiféle valóságalapja.

Seamus felhorkant. – A _Próféta _mostanában csak azt írja meg, amit a Minisztérium akar. Ami meg a Minisztériumot illeti, épp elég dolguk van, nem igaz?

- Tudom, mennyire le vannak terhelve az aurorok, de akkor sem hiszem, hogy a Minisztérium ezt annyiban hagyná – mondta Hermione fintorogva.

- De miért? – kérdezte Ron.

Hermione hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá. – Egy sorozatgyilkosságot, amelynek már hét áldozata van? Az ilyesmit ki kellene vizsgálniuk.

- Hermione, ez a fickó nem sorozatgyilkos. A mi oldalunkon áll, és őszintén szólva ügyesebben bánik el a halálfalókkal, mint az aurorok.

_- Ron!_

Ron értetlenül pislogott Hermione elszörnyedt arckifejezése láttán. – Most mi van? Ez az igazság. Az auroroknak nem sikerült…

- Ezeket a halálfalókat nem harc közben ölték meg. Ha a haláluk csakugyan nem baleset volt, akkor hidegvérrel elkövetett, előre megfontolt gyilkosságról beszélünk.

- Tudom, miről beszélünk – jelentette ki ingerülten Ron. - Nem vagyok fafejű.

- Nos, ezt igazán nem lehet tétlenül nézni!

- Dehogynem. A halálfalóknak nincs lelkiismeret-furdalásuk amiért embereket gyilkolnak. Azért sem volt, mert meggyilkolták az édesanyámat. Szóval ami engem illet, csak azt kapják, ami jár nekik. Bárki is teszi, hálás vagyok neki.

Ron felszúrt egy krumplit a villájára, és a szájába tömte, és szándékosan nem vett tudomást a Hermione arcára kiülő döbbenetről. A lány hátralökte a székét, felállt, és elrohant.

- Hermione! – kiáltott utána Ron.

- Hagyd, Ron – szólalt meg Ginny. Letette a szalvétáját, és követte Hermionét, aki már kirohant a Nagyteremből.

- Sajnálom – szabadkozott Seamus. – Nem akartunk veszekedést kezdeményezni.

Ron felsóhajtott. – Ugye ti legalább egyetértetek velem?

- Hát persze! – helyeselt Dean.

Seamus is bólintott. – Minél kevesebb halálfaló van, annál jobb.

Harry hallgatott. Kézbe vette az újságot, és átfutotta a cikket. Tekintete átsiklott az összeesküvésről szóló eszmefuttatáson, és gyorsan rálelt a keresett információra. Luella Delany egy éjszakába nyúló tivornya után tűnt el múlt héten, keddről szerdára virradó éjjel. Ugyanazon az éjszakán, amikor Harry és barátai leereszkedtek a Titkok Kamrájába. Ugyanazon az éjszakán, amikor Harry távozni látta Pitont a Roxfortból.

A tanári asztal felé nézett, ahol Piton evett. Az egy dolog, hogy Ron, Seamus és Dean egy névtelen bosszúállóról beszélgetnek, aki halálfalókat öldös. Az pedig egy teljesen más, hogy ő ránézett egy férfira, és elképzelte, amint hidegvérrel elköveti azokat a gyilkosságokat.

- Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Ron.

- Persze. – Harry mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, vetett még egy pillantást Pitonra, majd az újságot félretéve folytatta a vacsoráját. Nem vette észre, hogy a tanári asztal másik végén ülő Knight professzor elgondolkozva figyeli.

---

Ronnak és Hermionénak – főként Ginny erőfeszítéseinek köszönhetően – sikerült aránylag kevés vitával rendezni a nézeteltérésüket. Megegyeztek abban, hogy eltér a véleményük abban a kérdésben, hogy erkölcsileg elfogadható-e tényleges harcon kívül halálfalókat ölni. Harry nagyon örült, amiért neki nem kellett állást foglalnia a vitában. Épp eléggé lefoglalta, hogy kimódolja, hogyan vethetne véget a gyilkosságsorozatnak.

Egy este, miközben Ron és Ginny sakkoztak, Hermione pedig tanult, Harry besurrant a hálóterembe, és előásta ládájából a Tekergők Térképét. Letette az éjjeliszekrényre, majd elővette a dísztalárja zsebében lapuló zsebkendőt. Széthajtogatta, és a hosszú fekete hajszálakra meredt. Előhúzta zsebéből a pálcáját, és a hajszálakra mutatott vele.

_- Szimat._

A hajszálak kissé meglibbentek, mintha könnyű szellő borzolná őket, majd megnyugodva elsimultak. Harry összehajtogatta a zsebkendőt, és visszahelyezte a dísztalárja zsebébe. Ezután zsebre tette a pálcáját, és visszatért a barátaihoz.

---

Hétfő reggel a Nagyterem palaszürke mennyezettel fogadta a diákokat, és mintha köd szállt volna az asztalok felett. Harry hasonlóan borongós hangulatban ásítozott félig megevett reggelije fölött. A tanári asztalra pillantott, és mogorván Pitonra szegezte a tekintetét, aki az aznapi újságot olvasta. Hogy képes a férfi ilyen ébernek kinézni, amikor sosem alszik? Harry már nyár óta gyanította, hogy Piton valamiféle álmatlanságban szenved, de mindeddig nem igazán tudta értékelni ezt a tényt. Harry az elmúlt két éjszaka hajnalig virrasztott, és a Perselus Piton feliratú kis pöttyöt bámulta a Tekergők Térképén, amint az a folyosókon kószál, vagy Piton dolgozószobájában üldögél, vagy fel-alá járkál Piton nappalijában. Igazság szerint a pötty szinte mindenütt megfordult a kastélyban Piton hálószobája kivételével, vagy legalábbis Harry egyszer sem tudta ébren kivárni, amíg oda is eljut.

De az utóbbi két napban legalább nem halt meg és nem tűnt el több halálfaló, és Harry meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Piton nem hagyta el a Roxfortot. Éjszakai őrködésének az volt a célja, hogy elkapja a távozó Pitont. Eltökélte, hogy legközelebb, ha a férfi elhagyja a kastélyt, követni fogja. Tervei szerint Fred és George szimatoló bűbáját használja majd fel, hogy a nyomára akadjon, és egyszer és mindenkorra véget vessen ezeknek az öngyilkos kiruccanásoknak.

Ron oldalba bökte Harryt. – Ideje indulni.

Harry ásított még egyet, majd csatlakozott Ronhoz és a többi osztálytársához, akik sötét varázslatok kivédése órára igyekeztek. Knight átrendezte a termet. Az asztalok körben a fal mellett álltak, rajtuk egyenletesen elosztva vagy húsz hétköznapi tárgy hevert, amelyekről Harry úgy gondolta, hogy el vannak átkozva. Ezt a zsebében vad vibrálásba kezdő átok-detektor is megerősítette, csakúgy, mint egy pillanattal később maga Knight is.

- Mindegyik tárgyon valamilyen rontás van – jelentette be, mintegy üdvözlésképpen az osztálynak. – Semmi komoly. Egyikőtök sem fog a gyengélkedőre kerülni, ha esetleg véletlenül működésbe hozza valamelyiket, de elég kellemetlenek. A mai feladatotok alkalmazni az elátkozott tárgyak hatástalanításáról tanultakat. Válasszatok egy partnert, majd egy tárgyat, és együtt próbáljátok meg hatástalanítani a rajta lévő rontást. Ha sikerrel jártok, hozzátok ide nekem a tárgyat.

A diákok kétkedve pillantottak egymásra, de követték Knight utasításait. Harry és Ron egyesült erővel közelített meg egy ártatlannak kinéző borosüveget.

- Szerinted miféle rontásra számíthatunk? – kérdezte Ron, miközben előrehajolt, hogy megvizsgálja az üveget. Abban minden előjel nélkül bűzös lila folyadék jelent meg, amely kilövellt, és telibe találta Ront.

- Fúj! – ugrott hátra Ron, és talárja ujjával törölgette az arcát. – Ez undorító! Te meg mit nevetsz?

Harry nem tehetett róla, de kitört belőle a nevetés, amikor Ront beterítette a veszedelmes folyadék. A barátja arcára ülő méltatlankodás pedig csak még inkább nevetésre sarkallta.

- Hát jó – közölte Ron sértődötten. – Most te jössz.

Harry kinyitotta a tankönyvét az elátkozott tárgyak hatástalanítása témakörnél, és számba vette a felsorolt varázsigéket. Egy sem akadt köztük, ami kifejezetten bűzös folyadékot köpködő üvegekre vonatkozott volna, ezért Harry kiválasztott egyet, amiről azt gondolta, hogy leginkább hasonlít – egy mérgezett kupák semlegesítésére valót – és kiszórta az üvegre. Semmi sem történt. Az üveg tökéletesen ártalmatlan kinézettel álldogált az asztalon. Harry közelebb óvakodott, és belelesett. Épp időben vetődött félre, így elkerülte, hogy a lila folyadék az arcába fröccsenjen, és csak a talárját terítette be.

Ezúttal Ronnal együtt törtek ki nevetésben. Csaknem egy órán keresztül felváltva próbálkoztak mindazokkal a bűbájokkal, melyeket elátkozott tárgyak hatástalanítására tanultak, de csak annyit értek el, hogy egyre inkább eláztatta őket a bűzös folyadék. Az osztálytársaik sem jártak több szerencsével, erről a sikolyok, nevetés, és megbotránkozó kiáltások állandó zaja tanúskodott.

Végül Hermione diadalittas kiáltása hangzott fel. – Ez az!

Harry a lányra nézett, akit párjával, Neville-lel együtt valami nyálkás zöld anyag borított, de ennek ellenére fültől fülig ért a szájuk. Neville úgy szorított egy öreg, viseltes csizmát, mintha az a házkupa volna, amit épp az imént nyert meg.

- Szép munka – jelentette ki Knight elismerően. – Tíz pont a Griffendélnek, amiért elsőként sikerült hatástalanítani a tárgyatokat. A többiek folytassák.

A többi csapat újult erővel vetette bele magát a munkába, és hamarosan több helyről is örömujjongás hallatszott. Végül Ronnak sikerült rátalálni a megfelelő bűbájra, amely megakadályozza, hogy a borosüveg lespriccelje őket, és mire az óra a végéhez közeledett, az utolsó tárgy – egy cipő, amely folyamatosan rugdosta Lavendert és Parvatit – is hatástalanításra került.

Knight végignézett az osztályon, ajkán fanyar mosoly táncolt. – Bizonyára szükségtelen megemlítenem, hogy amennyiben ezek a tárgyak valami végzetes átokkal lettek volna sújtva, mindannyian halottak lennétek. Valaki meg tudná mondani, hogy miért?

- Fogalmunk sem volt róla, milyen rontás van a tárgyunkon, így azt sem tudtuk kitalálni, mi az ellenbűbáj – felelte Seamus. Csak próbálkoztunk, és hibákat követtünk el, amíg végül találtunk valamit, ami működött.

- Pontosan. Egy elátkozott tárgy mellett sosem fogtok egy cetlit találni, amelyről leolvashatjátok, miféle átkot helyeztek el rajta.

- Akkor mi értelme van megtanulni az ellenátkokat? – kérdezte utálkozva Malfoy. Narancssárga, ragacsos cafatokat szedegetett le a ruhájáról, és borzasztó rosszkedvűnek nézett ki, aminek láttán Harrynek széles vigyorra húzódott a szája.

Knight azonban nem találta szórakoztatónak a megjegyzést. Tekintete utálkozva villant a mardekárosra, majd fegyelmezte magát, és az osztályhoz fordult. – Következő óránk témája az lesz, hogyan azonosíthatjuk az átkokat. Úgy vélem, most, hogy komolyan átérzitek ennek szükségét, nagyobb figyelmet fogtok rá fordítani. Elmehettek.

---

Harrynek tíz percébe telt, amíg a zuhany alatt levakarta magáról a Knight óráján szerzett szagokat, de a mozgás teljesen felélénkítette, elűzve a reggeli álmosságot. Jóízűen megebédelt a barátaival, majd a hármas számú üvegházba ment gyógynövénytanra.

Bimba professzor egy hatalmas üvegkalicka mellett várt rájuk, amelyben egy sötétzöld, halványsárga virágú növény volt. Közelebbről megszemlélve Harry azt is látta, hogy a növény közepéből számos hosszú, szőrös inda nyúlt ki.

- Ó, istenem! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Tudjátok, mi ez?

- Mi? – kérdezte Ron.

- Ez egy csípős csápfű.

- Igaza van, Miss Granger – mondta Bimba. – Öt pont a Griffendélnek. Ha létezik olyan növény, amelyet mindannyiuknak ránézésre fel kellene ismerni, akkor ez az. Kérem, jöjjenek közelebb. Még közelebb. Mindenki jól lát? Rendben. A csípős csápfű rokonságban áll a jóval elterjedtebb mérges csápfűvel, de sokkal halálosabb nála.

Bimba a beszéd közben egy közeli munkaasztalhoz lépett, és egy barna zsákot vett el róla, amelyből egy megtermett döglött patkányt húzott elő. A diákok kíváncsi tekintetétől kísérve spárgát kötözött a patkány nyakára.

- Figyeljék. – Bimba felvett egy hosszú szárú sárkánybőr kesztyűt, majd kinyitott egy kis ablakot a kalicka tetején. A növény halkan susogni kezdett odabent. Bimba belógatta a patkányt a kalickába. A növény megremegett, majd indái hihetetlen sebességgel kicsaptak. Az első sorban álló diákok rémülten ugrottak hátra, miközben a csápfű vékony, ostorszerű indái megnyúzták a patkányt. Egy pillanattal később Bimba visszahúzta a patkányt a kalickából. A növény még vonaglott egy pár másodpercig, majd lassan elcsendesedett.

- Jöjjenek közelebb, és nézzék meg.

A diákok óvatosan közelebb araszoltak. Harry átlesett Hermione válla fölött, és látta, hogy a patkány testén számos ostorcsapásszerű csík vöröslik.

- Amikor az indák az áldozat bőréhez érnek, apró, borotvaéles spórákat bocsátanak ki – magyarázta Bimba. – A spórák iszonyatos erővel lövellnek ki, és szinte bármibe belehatolnak. A ruha sem állítja meg őket. Csak a sárkánybőr áll nekik ellen. Amint beágyazódtak az áldozat testébe, elképesztő sebességgel növekedni kezdenek.

Harry csak félig-meddig figyelt a tanárnőre. A patkány teljesen lekötötte a figyelmét. Először azt hitte, hogy képzelődik, vagy csak a megvilágítás játszik vele, de miközben dermedten figyelte az állatot, egyre inkább meggyőződésévé vált, hogy nem erről van szó. Kétség nem fért hozzá: az ostorcsapásszerű sebek mozogtak, vagyis inkább alattuk mozgott valami. Elszörnyedve, de egyben megigézve bámulta tovább, ahogy a sebek kidudorodtak, majd egymás után szétnyíltak, és zöld genny kezdett szivárogni belőlük. Hallotta, amint valaki öklendezni kezd mellette.

- A spórák élősködő életmódot folytatnak, és gyorsan hatalmukba kerítik a gazdatestet – kommentálta Bimba. – Az egyetlen mód az elpusztításukra, ha kiégetjük őket.

Felemelte a pálcáját. – _Candeo!_ – A pálca hegye erőteljesen felizzott, Bimba pedig az egyik gennyes kifakadáshoz nyomta. Égett hús semmivel össze nem keverhető bűze érződött, és amikor Bimba elhúzta a pálcáját, a kifakadás helyén csupán egy megfeketedett, kiégett sebhely látszódott.

- Ha a spórák elpusztítása elegendő volna az áldozat megmentéséhez, akkor a csípős csápfű támadása nem lenne olyan veszélyes. Sajnos azonban a spórák roppant erős mérget bocsátanak ki növekedés közben. Minél tovább maradnak az áldozat testében, annál több méreg szabadul fel. Az egyetlen ellenanyag a belladonna.

- De hát az méreg!

- Pontosan, Mr Longbottom. Amennyiben túl nagy adag ellenanyagot ad a betegnek, akkor az fogja megölni. Ha túl keveset, akkor a csápfű mérge végez vele.

- A csípős csápfű azonban nem egyszerűen megöli az áldozatát. Támadásának célja a szaporodás. Az áldozat testével táplálja a spóráit, amelyekből zavartalan körülmények között néhány óra alatt kifejlődik az ifjú növény, mint ahogy ezt a délelőtti tanórán felhasznált patkányon láthatják.

Bimba benyúlt az asztala alá, és előhúzott egy apró lezárt üvegdobozt, amelyben egy másik döglött patkány volt. Ez az állat azonban alig volt felismerhető. Több tucat inda nyúlt ki belőle, melyek közül egyik-másik már fél méter hosszúra nőtt. Harry hallotta, hogy hátul valaki elhányta magát.

- A csípős csápfüvet az egyik leghalálosabb növénynek tartják, amely még az ördöghuroknál is veszélyesebb – mondta Bimba. – Szerencsére igen ritka növény. Nem bírja a napfényt, így csupán sűrű erdőkben, barlangokban vagy egyéb olyan helyeken él, ahová nem tud behatolni a napfény. A következő órára írjanak két láb hosszú esszét a növény szaporodási ciklusáról és az ellene való védekezésről.

---

- Örülök, hogy ez az óra ebéd után volt – jelentette ki Hermione a kastélyhoz visszavezető úton.

- Hát nem tudom – felelte Ron. – Szerintem Ernie-ben nem maradt meg, amit megevett. És én is majdnem így jártam.

- Tudjátok, valahol már olvastam erről a növényről – jegyezte meg elgondolkozva Harry. – De nem emlékszem, hol.

- Benne van a tankönyvben – mondta Hermione.

Ron elvigyorodott. – Nos, azt tudjuk, hogy Harry ott nem olvasott róla.

Harry barátságosan Ron vállára csapott, és folytatták útjukat a kastélyba. Szerencsére estére eléggé elhalványult a gyógynövénytanóra emléke ahhoz, hogy a hetedévesek is jóízűen vacsorázzanak. Harry kapkodva evett, mivel már izgatottan várta a Dumbledore-ral való órát. Amint az igazgató felállt a tanári asztaltól, Harry is elhagyta a Nagytermet, és utánasietett.

Dumbledore, mint mindig, most is teával várta. – Azt szeretném, ha ma este kipróbálnál valami mást, Harry – jelentette ki, miközben teletöltötte Harry csészéjét. – Azt szeretném, ha ezúttal az én elmém helyett a sajátodba lépnél be.

- De nem azt mondta, hogy a legtöbb ember ilyen mélyre merülés után nem emlékszik a történtekre?

- Így van. Semmire nem fogsz emlékezni abból, ami az elmédben történik.

- Akkor mi értelme az egésznek?

- Betekintést nyújt nekem az elmédbe, ami segítségemre lesz abban, hogy jobban felkészítselek az előtted álló feladatra.

Harry szótlanul vette fontolóra az ajánlatot. Nem igazán tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy valaki, legyen az akár Dumbledore, szabadon kószáljon az elméjében, amikor ő maga nem fog emlékezni a történtekre.

Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore megérti az aggodalmát. – Tudom, hogy nehéz döntés a legbensőbb énedet lecsupaszítani valaki más előtt, az pedig, hogy mindezt vakon kell megtenned, megduplázza a nehézségeket. Biztosíthatlak, hogy a te érdekeidet tartom szem előtt, és arra kérlek, bízz bennem.

- Természetesen bízom önben, professzor – jelentett ki gyorsan Harry, szégyellve a nyugtalanságát. – Ha úgy gondolja, hogy ez segít, akkor részemről rendben. Csak mondja meg, mit kell tennem.

- Neked, Harry, semmi mást nem kell tenned, csak meginnod a teádat.

Harry követte Dumbledore utasítását, és a lehető leggyorsabban felhörpintette a teáját, majd félretette a csészét, és várt. Dumbledore higgadtan a szemébe nézett.

- Lazulj el, Harry. Nem lesz nehezebb, mint az én elmémbe belépni.

Harry bólintott, és mély lélegzetet vett, hogy oldja a testét görcsbe rántó feszültséget. Miközben kifújta a levegőt, érezte, ahogy Dumbledore elméje megérinti az övét. Meglepődött, hogy mennyire más volt, mint Pitonnal. Piton elméje éles volt, és úgy hatolt be az övébe, mint egy kés, amely széthasít minden ellenállást.

Dumbledore elméje azonban olyan érzés volt, mint egy óriási gördülő hullám, amely betör az elméjébe, egyszerre elborítva és támogatva őt. Esélye sem volt az ellenállásra, de nem érzett félelmet. Amíg Piton elméje könnyedén keresztülvágott az övén, Dumbledore-é megnyugtató békességbe burkolta.

Harry érezte, hogy Dumbledore elméje mélyebbre merül, és őt is magával húzza. Ez is teljesen új és felvidító érzés volt, mint amikor az ember meglovagol egy hullámot. Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban ereszkedtek lefelé. Majd egyszer csak megtorpantak, és Harry egy hatalmas mezőn találta magát, ragyogó reggeli napsütésben. A jobbján egy tó vize csillogott szelíden. Balfelé a távolban több holdnyi ritkás erdő terült el. Előtte, több száz méterre egy hegyfok látszódott, amin egy kastély állt, vagy legalábbis egy kastély kezdetei. Az alapok készen voltak, és a földszint nagy része is, de még csak egyetlen torony állt. Mindenfelé hatalmas kőkupacokat halmoztak fel, és az egész építményt állványok vették körül.

- Tudod, hol vagyunk? – szólalt meg Dumbledore közvetlenül Harry mellett.

- Nem igazán, habár ismerősnek tűnik.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, tekintete vidáman szikrázott. – Segítene, ha azt mondanám, hogy ott kellene lennie a kviddicspályának?

Harry eltátotta a száját, és lenyűgözve nézett körbe. – Ez a Roxfort?

- Ez a Roxfort, vagyis amilyen nagyjából ezer éve lehetett. Legalábbis az elméd ezt a képet festette róla.

Harry elragadtatottan vigyorgott. – Ez csodálatos!

- Egyetértek. Főként azért, mert amit itt látsz, az valójában nem a Roxfort, hanem te magad.

Harry mosolya elhalványult, és kérdően nézett Dumbledore-ra. – Igaza van. Ez nem valódi. De nem értem…

- Te úgy gondolsz a Roxfortra, mint az otthonodra, Harry, de az még annál is több. A Roxfort jelképezi számodra a varázsvilágba nyíló kaput, és az általad ismert életet is. Csakugyan, az éntudatod és a jövőd mind innen ered. Találó megjelenítése a lelkednek.

- De miért úgy látom, ahogyan ezer évvel ezelőtt nézett ki?

- Gondolkozz, Harry. Amit magad előtt látsz, az egy metafora. Szimbolikusan nézve szerinted miről árulkodik?

Harry a kastélyra bámult, és eltöprengett. – A Griffendél-torony az egyetlen befejezett része.

- Valóban. Kétségkívül már többször bebizonyítottad a bátorságodat.

- Akkor hát a kastély különböző részei az én különböző személyiségjegyeimet jelképezik? – kérdezte Harry lassan.

- Pontosan.

Harry ismét a kastélyra pillantott. – Hosszú út áll előttem, nem igaz?

Dumbledore felnevetett. – Nézzük meg közelebbről is, mielőtt ítéletet mondanál, rendben? – A kastély felé intett, és Harry Dumbledore-ral az oldalán elindult.

Ahogyan közelebb értek, Harry mozgó emberalakokat vett észre. Fred és George krokettet játszottak, flamingó alakú ütőkkel. Vidáman integettek a mellettük elhaladó Harrynek. Ron és Hermione sétáltak el mellettük kéz a kézben, és ők is üdvözölték Harryt, aki még sosem látta őket ennyire boldognak. Megállt, és hosszan nézett utánuk.

- Harry!

Harry megfordult, és látta, hogy Ginny szalad felé. Mielőtt Harry egy szót is szólhatott volna, Ginny már a nyakába ugrott, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Harry elképedt, de szorosan magához ölelte a lányt, amíg végül az elhúzódott, majd Harryre mosolygott, és kacsintott egyet. – Később találkozunk. – Még egy érzéki csók után hátravetette a haját, és elsétált.

Harry utánabámult, majd észrevette, hogy Dumbledore derült tekintettel figyeli, mire zavarában fülig vörösödött.

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy ez történt! Komolyan!

- Semmi baj, Harry. Akár hiszed, akár nem, van némi halovány emlékképem arról, milyen érzés tizenhét évesnek lenni. Gyere.

Azzal Dumbledore ismét a kastély felé indult. Harry hálás volt, amiért nem boncolgatják tovább a témát, és az igazgató után sietett. Amikor azonban a főbejárat közelébe értek, Harry észrevette, hogy a lépcső aljában még négy ember várakozik, és összeszorult a szíve, ahogy felismerte őket.

Lily és James Potter ült egymás mellett a lépcsőn. Siriusszal és Remusszal beszélgettek, és mind a négyen nevettek. Harry megtorpant, és csak bámulta őket. Lily vette észre elsőként. Sugárzó mosoly ült az arcára, és integetett. A férfiak is felé fordultak, és ők is integetni kezdtek.

- Mit gondolsz róla, Harry? – kérdezte Remus, és a föléjük tornyosuló kastélyra mutatott.

- Természetesen nagyszerű! – jelentette ki nagy hangon Sirius, és Remus vállára csapott. – Ha bárki mást mondana, semmiképp ne higgy neki, Harry!

- Szerintem is nagyszerű – mondta Lily, és boldogan mosolygott.

James megfogta a nő kezét, és megsimogatta. – Mindezt az édesanyádnak köszönheted, Harry, ezt ne feledd.

Harry némán bólintott. Képtelen lett volna megszólalni a torkában érzett gombóc miatt. Arra vágyott, hogy ott maradhasson, beszélgethessen a szüleivel és a keresztapjával, vagy akár csak nézze őket. De Dumbledore megfogta a karját, és határozottan feltessékelte a lépcsőn.

- Ők nem valódiak, Harry. Az egyik ok, amiért jobb, ha az ember nem mélyed el túlságosan a saját elméjében, az az, hogy hasonló veszélyt rejteget, mint Edevis tükre. Túlságosan magával ragadó, és az ember elfelejt élni.

Harry bólintott, vetett még egy pillantást a lépcsőn álldogáló alakokra, és belépett a bejárati csarnokba. Odabent óriási nyüzsgés volt, szinte tapintani lehetett a levegőben az izgatott várakozást. Rengetegen sürögtek-forogtak odabent: diákok, tanárok, a Főnix Rendjének tagjai. Harryt különösen megrázta, amikor megpillantotta Mrs Weasleyt, amint egy óriási tálca süteménnyel kínálgat mindenkit.

- Potter!

Harry összerezzent, és megfordult. McGalagony professzor szigorú tekintete előtt találta magát. – Vagy tedd magad hasznossá, vagy eredj az útból. Épp a Nagyterem mennyezetét szeretnénk befejezni, és nem haladunk jól a megbűvölésével.

- Épp távozni készültünk – felelte kedvesen Dumbledore. – Gyere, Harry, körül kell néznünk.

Dumbledore fürge léptekkel elindult, hogy szemrevételezze a kastélyt. A Griffendél-toronnyal nem foglalkozott, helyette lelkesen vette szemügyre, hogyan halad a többi rész. Harry követte, fel egy lépcsősoron, majd le egy másikon, miközben mindenre rácsodálkozott. Amikor végül visszaértek a Nagyterembe, Dumbledore megállt. Harry sehol sem látta McGalagonyt, és Harry kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon sikerült-e megbűvölnie a Nagyterem mennyezetét.

- Feltételezem, megértetted az építkezés jelentőségét. – szólalt meg Dumbledore kérdően.

Harry kifejezéstelenül meredt rá. – Öööö…

- A Hollóhát-toronynak jóformán csak az alapozása van készen, az viszont igen szilárd. Ez arra utal, hogy megvan benned az intellektuális tevékenység képessége, azonban mindeddig sajnálatosan kihasználatlan maradt. A Csillagvizsgáló toronynak és az Északi toronynak nyomát sem láttuk, még az alapozás is hiányzik. Ezt azzal magyaráznám, hogy nem köt le a csillagokba való bámulás és a jóslástan. Másrészt viszont a Hugrabug klubhelyisége és hálóterme teljesen elkészült, jelezve a kemény munkára való hajlandóságodat és véleményem szerint különösképp a hűségedet és lojalitásodat. Érdekes, hogy a pince és a Mardekár klubhelyisége éppen olyan jó állapotban van.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta; nem tetszett neki az, amit ebből ki lehet olvasni. – Az mit jelent?

- Becsvágyó vagy, és bármit megteszel azért, hogy elérd a célodat: ez nyilvánvalóan igaz kell legyen olyasvalakire, aki komolyan le akarja győzni a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Én megkockáztatnám, hogy azt is jelenti, nem mindig vagy az, ami lenni szeretnél – susogta Harry fülébe egy bársonyos hang.

Harry megpördült. Piton állt mellette, és szokásos önelégült mosolyával figyelte.

- A nemes Harry Potter: mindig tisztességes, mindig _őszinte_. Soha senki nem gondolná, hogy a ragyogó külső mögött egy sötétebb oldal is rejtezik, nem igaz?

- Nem tudom, miről beszél! – lépett hátra Harry, de Piton követte, nem engedve, hogy megnőjön a közöttük lévő távolság. – Ne feledd, én ismerem mindazokat a dolgokat, amelyeket az elméd mélyén rejtegetsz, és nem szeretnéd, ha bárki tudomást szerezne róluk. Ismerem őket, mert sokkal inkább hasonlítunk egymásra, mint azt szeretnéd.

- Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ezt nem szeretné – sziszegte Harry. – Ne feledje, hogy én is ismerem a maga titkait. Lehet, hogy én olyan vagyok, mint maga, de maga is olyan, mint én.

Harry és Piton néhány hosszú pillanatig csendben meredtek egymásra, amíg Harry egy gyengéd érintést érzett a karján, és odakapta a tekintetét.

- Azt hiszem, ideje mennünk, Harry – jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Perselus?

Piton az igazgatóra nézett, majd elfordult.

Dumbledore a gondolataiba mélyedt, miközben elhagyták a kastélyt, és visszamentek a mezőre. Harry is csendben volt; még mindig zaklatottnak érezte magát a Pitonnal való összeszólalkozása miatt.

- Előfordult már köztetek ez a vita Piton professzorral? – kérdezte hirtelen Dumbledore.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Soha. Voltak vitáink, de semmi ilyesmi.

- Értem.

- Nos, én nem. Miért számít ez?

- Mert azt jelenti, hogy nem csupán lejátszottad a Piton professzorral való kapcsolatod egy meghatározott pillanatát. Ez annál sokkal fontosabb volt.

- Hogy érti ezt?

Dumbledore megtorpant, és Harry is megállt vele szemben.

- Harry, az imént nem Piton professzor szólt hozzád – mondta Dumbledore. – Ugyanúgy, mint ahogy semmi sem az körülötted, mint aminek látszik. Az iménti vita saját magaddal zajlott.

Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg. – És ez mit jelent?

Dumbledore felsóhajtott, és bocsánatkérően Harryre mosolygott. – Mivel igencsak hosszú lenne a magyarázat, és úgysem emlékeznél rá, azt hiszem, inkább egyikünk idejét sem vesztegetem vele. De nyugodj meg, tisztázni fogjuk. Most pedig azt hiszem, ideje visszatérnünk az irodámba.

Harry bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét. Mély lélegzetet vett, majd kinyitotta, és a Dumbledore kandallója melletti karosszékben találta magát. Olyan volt, mintha egy álomból ébredne. Ahogyan összeállt körülötte a való világ, a saját elméjébe tett kirándulás emléke lassan a semmibe veszett. Harry próbálta megragadni a foszlányokat, de sikertelenül.

Dumbledore-ra nézett. – Nos, mit látott? Milyen volt?

- Sajnálom, Harry de senkivel nem szoktam a saját elméjéről beszélgetni. Az mindig több önelemzéshez vezet, mint ami egészséges lenne.

- Azt legalább megmondhatja, hogy hasznos volt-e?

Dumbledore titokzatosan Harryre mosolygott. – Igen, Harry. Azt mondhatom, hogy roppant hasznos volt.


	15. Érdekellentétek

**15. fejezet: Érdekellentétek**

A következő hetek eseménytelenül teltek, habár Harry még mindig nagyon keveset aludt, és minden éjszaka egyre nehezebben tudott ébren maradni, hogy szemmel tartsa Pitont. Emiatt aztán nem különösebben sajnálta, hogy a kedd és csütörtök reggeli kviddics edzések egyre rövidebbek lettek, ahogy az ősz előrehaladtával napról napra egyre később pirkadt. Ron természetesen borzasztó csalódott volt, de Ginny rámutatott, hogy még ha tudnának is repülni a sötétben, akkor sem vennék észre a kvaffot vagy a gurkókat, nem is szólva a cikeszről.

Ron kárpótlásképpen minden lehetséges alkalommal kisurrant egy kis repülésre, és az új csapattagokat is erre biztatta. Eközben Hermione szabadideje nagy részében a könyvtár levéltárát bújta, és Denem barátaival kapcsolatos információk után kutatott. Ginny, sőt még Ron is segítettek neki, amikor csak tudtak, de a lány Harrynek kifejezetten megtiltotta, hogy csatlakozzon.

- Már így is annyi dolgod van – hajtogatta bőszen, ahányszor csak Harry felajánlotta a segítségét. Harrynek bűntudata volt, amiért az összes munkát a barátaira hagyja, de tudta, hogy Hermionénak igaza van. A Dumbledore-ral és a Knighttal való órái és a Pitonnal töltött büntetőmunka mellett már így is alig bírt a házi feladataival.

Az évszak első komoly, felhőszakadással és orkánnal kísért vihara október első péntekén érte a Roxfortot. A vihar egész nap és egész álló éjszaka tombolt, és szombat reggel még mindig semmi jelét nem mutatta az enyhülésnek. Harry lefújta a kviddics edzést, ami miatt még Ron sem tűnt csalódottnak, különösen, amikor megérkeztek a Nagyterembe reggelizni, és megpillantották az asztalok felett a sötét, baljóslatú felhőket.

Mintha az időjárás nem volna elég visszatartó erő, Frics, aki minden erejét megfeszítve próbált lépést tartani a kastélyban megjelenő sárral és vízzel, a bejárati csarnokban állt, és ádáz tekintettel bámult minden egyes diákra, akiről úgy látta, hogy esetleg megfordul a fejében, hogy kilép a kastélyból. Nem mintha ilyesmit fontolgattak volna. Reggeli után a legtöbben a kényelmes klubhelyiségük felé vették az útjukat. Harry bármit megadott volna, hogy csatlakozhasson a Griffendél-torony felé igyekvő barátaihoz, ehelyett azonban kelletlenül a pince felé lépkedett a Pitonnal töltendő büntetőmunkára.

Ezen a reggelen különösen nyirkosnak és sivárnak tűnt a bájitalmester irodája. Piton szokása szerint alig méltatta figyelemre Harryt, miközben a fiú elfoglalta megszokott helyét, és folytatta a nyári feladatainak átnézését. Harry irtózott ezektől az alkalmaktól. Magát a munkát nem annyira bánta, a nyomasztó csend viszont mindig ingerültté és elkeseredetté tette. És ami még rosszabb, minden egyes alkalommal, amikor belépett Piton irodájába, ismét gyötörni kezdte az a gyomorszorító érzés, ami az első büntetőmunka alkalmával fogta el. Túl sok emlék hevert itt – legalábbis Harry számára.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel nézett fel a dolgozatából. Úgy tűnt, Pitonra egyáltalán nincsenek hatással ezek az emlékek, és úgy viselkedett, mintha meg sem történtek volna a hosszú hónapokon keresztül tartott órák, ahol annyi mindent átéltek együtt. Ez volt a legbántóbb. Piton annyi mindenről színlelte, hogy az meg sem történt, de ez túl sok volt. Hétről hétre képes volt ott ülni úgy, hogy a legcsekélyebb jelét sem adta, hogy emlékezne azokra a hosszúra nyúlt estékre, és ettől Harryben fellángolt a felháborodás. Legszívesebben a férfira kiabált volna, hogy vegyen végre tudomást róla. De fékezte magát: nem volt szüksége még több büntetőmunkára, így inkább az ajkába harapott, visszatért a dolgozatához, és megpróbált elfeledkezni az előző évről.

---

Már majdnem két óra volt, amikor Harry visszamászott a portrélyukon keresztül a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Ginny, Ron és Hermione már várták. Hoztak neki ebédről némi sonkát és főtt krumplit, amit Harry hálásan a szájába tömött.

- Mennyi ideig tarthat még Piton büntetőmunkán amiatt a nyavalyás házi feladat miatt? – kérdezte Ron felháborodottan.

Harry vállat vont, és lenyelt egy adag krumplit. –Már csak két esszét kell újraírnom, szóval remélhetőleg már csak egy pár hétig.

- Végül is az már nem olyan rossz – mondta Hermione bátorítóan.

- Feltéve, ha Piton nem talál ki valami mást, ami miatt büntetőmunkát adhat Harrynek – jegyezte meg Ron.

- Szerintem Pitonnak van jobb dolga is, Ron – jelentette ki Ginny.

- Hát nem tudom. Piton mindig is egy fa- egy tuskó volt – helyesbített sietve Ron Hermione megrovó tekintetének láttán. – És nyilvánvalóan élvezi, hogy kínoz téged, Harry.

- Így van – felelte Harry közönyösen. - Figyeljetek, ne beszéljünk többet Pitonról, rendben? Mit szólnátok egy parti robbantós snapszlihoz?

Mindhárman benne voltak, így aztán letelepedtek játszani a kandalló elé, ahol vidáman ropogott a tűz. Harry határozottan elhessegette a Pitonnal kapcsolatos gondolatait, és a tele hasának és barátai társaságának köszönhetően rohamosan javult a hangulata.

Lustán telt a délután, odakint pedig még mindig tombolt a vihar. Miután befejezték a robbantós snapszlit, Harry sakkozott egyet Ronnal, kifényesítette a seprűjét, sőt még a tanulásra is áldozott egy kis időt. Este jóízűen megvacsorázott, majd visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol barátaival ismét a tűz mellé telepedett. A hetek óta tartó alváshiány azonban hamarosan megtette hatását. A bőséges vacsora, az ablakot verdeső eső és a tűz melege együttesen azt eredményezte, hogy Harry egyre nehezebben tudta nyitva tartani a szemét. Kihúzta magát a széken, hátha az megakadályozza, hogy lebiccenjen a feje, de hiába. Bár még nyolc óra sem volt, Harry képtelen volt tovább ébren maradni.

- Felmegyek aludni. Kész vagyok – közölte a barátaival.

Harry ásítozva ment fel a hálóterembe, átvette a pizsamáját, és bebújt az ágyába, majd órák óta először eszébe jutott Piton.

A párnája alá nyúlt, előhúzta a Tekergők Térképét, és méla undorral nézett rá. Csaknem egy hónapja figyelte, ahogy a férfi szinte minden éjjel fél éjszakán át a kastélyban kóborol, és már hányingere volt tőle. Ha Piton ma éjjel meg akar gyilkolni egy fél tucat halálfalót, felőle aztán megteheti. Harry képtelen volt tovább őrt állni. Kihúzta az éjjeli szekrénye fiókját, és épp bele akarta tuszkolni a térképet, amikor megakadt valamin a tekintete. Harry homlokráncolva odapillantott, és érezte, hogy felgyorsul a pulzusa. Piton volt az, és az őt jelölő pötty Harry szeme láttára tűnt el a Tiltott Rengetegben.

Harry döbbenten meredt a térképre. Nem lehet igaz, hogy Piton éppen most indul titokzatos kiruccanásra. Amikor a Grimmauld téren voltak, mindig csak éjfél után surrant ki. Most azonban már nem a Grimmauld téren voltak, és egy pillanatnyi megfontolás után Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy semmi oka nem volt azt hinni, hogy Piton csak olyan késői órán hagyja el a Roxfortot. Piton a nyáron kénytelen volt megvárni, hogy mindenki elaludjon, mielőtt kilopózna a házból. Itt a Roxfortban azonban sokkal szabadabban mászkálhat anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné.

Harry elátkozta magát, amiért ilyen figyelmetlen volt. Nem csoda, hogy egyszer sem látta Pitont távozni azokon az éjjeleken, melyeket a Tekergők Térképére szegezett tekintettel virrasztott át. A férfi minden este eltűnhetett, és már vissza is érhetett, mire Harry egyáltalán elkezdte figyelni. Harry mostanában nem kísérte figyelemmel a _Reggeli Próféta_ híreit, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy szoros ellenőrzés alatt tartja Pitont, és most egyfolytában azon járt az esze, vajon elszalasztott-e valami gyanús halálesetet.

Harry komoran összeszorította a száját. Ha így is történt, már semmit sem tehet. Az a kérdés, hogy most mihez kezdjen. Arról nem volt szó, hogy Piton este távozik, amikor a kastélyban mindenki fenn van. Piton kisurranhat anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné és kérdőre vonná, de Harry nem teheti ezt meg ilyen könnyen. Ha másnak nem, a szobatársainak biztos feltűnne a hiánya. Ki kellene találnia valami mentséget, de utált hazudni a barátainak. És ami még rosszabb, már nem is volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet lenne követni Pitont.

Harry mindig úgy képzelte el ezt a jelenetet, hogy Piton nyomába szegődik, miközben a férfi az éjszaka közepén egy elhagyatott, ködös utcán leselkedik a következő áldozatára – mint azokban az elcsépelt krimikben, amiket gyerekkorukban Dudley nézett a tévében. Most, hogy komolyan elgondolkozott rajta, Harry rájött, hogy ez mennyire abszurd ötlet. Piton ennél nyilvánvalóan sokkal körmönfontabb. Harry könnyen el tudta képzelni róla, hogy egy zsúfolt kávézóban Imperius átkot szór valakire, majd útban hazafelé a fülébe suttogja, hogy hoppanáljon egy busz elé. Szóval még ha követné is Pitont, az sem lenne garancia arra, hogy tetten éri.

Ami azt illeti, arra sincs garancia, hogy Piton egyáltalán meg akar valakit ölni, emlékeztette magát határozottan Harry. Mi van, ha a férfi egyszerűen csak halálfalók után kémkedni indult? Végtére is ők sem intézhetik az összes ügyüket éjfél után. Mi történne, ha Piton ott üldögélne vagy húsz halálfaló között, és Harry a társaság közepébe hoppanálna? Tuti, hogy semmi jó.

Harry felsóhajtott. Tény, hogy közel sem gondolta át elég alaposan, hogy hogyan kapja el Pitont, és kezdte gyanítani, hogy ez jóval bonyolultabb lesz, mint ahogy remélte. De mégiscsak neki kell valahogy kezdenie. Harry kinézett az ablakon, melyet kitartóan vert az eső, és elfintorodott.

Persze, hogy épp ma este kellett észrevennem, ahogy Piton kisurran – gondolta Harry savanyúan, miközben kimászott az ágyból, és ismét felöltözött. Felvett egy meleg tréningfelsőt, és szorosan összehúzta a függönyt az ágya körül, azt remélve, hogy senkinek nem tűnik fel a távolléte, majd beburkolózott a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegébe, és elindult lefelé, majd ki a klubhelyiségből.

---

Harry gond nélkül kijutott a kastélyból, és elindult a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Igyekezett elkerülni a sárosabb részeket, és megakadályozni, hogy a szél letépje róla a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeget. Mire elérte a viszonylagos védelmet nyújtó erdőt, már csuromvizes volt. Letörölte a szemüvegét, majd előhúzta a pálcáját.

- _Szimat._

Pálcája lelkesen megrándult, de nem mutatta meg, melyik irányba induljon. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Piton már nem volt az erdőben, hanem dehoppanált, és kikerült a Szimatoló bűbáj hatóteréből. Ez nem volt meglepő. Harry feltételezte, hogy Piton azért megy a Tiltott Rengetegbe, hogy kikerüljön az iskolát védő hoppanálásgátló bűbájok hatótávolságából. Felemelte a pálcáját, és Pitonra koncentrált, ezzel egy időben pedig arra, hogy a tanárától távolabb érkezzen. Száz méter valószínűleg elég lesz, így Harry maga elé képzelte ezt a távolságot, majd megpördült, és dehoppanált.

Egy forgalmas járdán jelent meg, és amint körülnézett, hogy felmérje a környezetét, szinte azonnal nekiment egy járókelő. A férfi, kinézete alapján egy mugli hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé a látszólag üres térbe, majd kísérletképpen kinyújtotta a kezét. Harry félreugrott, és bevetette magát egy közeli kapualjba. A férfi egy pillanatig markolászta a semmit, majd szégyenlősen körülnézett, és elsietett.

Harry levetette a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét, és a tréningfelsője alá dugta, majd körülnézett. Londonban volt, és bár csípős volt az idő, viharnak nyoma sem volt errefelé. Előreszegezte a pálcáját, mely engedelmesen elfordult, és a háztömb másik vége felé mutatott. Harry a tréningfelsője zsebébe csúsztatta a pálcát, de nem engedte el, hogy érezze, milyen irányba húzza. Majd kilépett a kapualjból, és elindult az utcán, követve a pálca láthatatlan iránymutatását.

Két háztömbbel arrébb épp egy forgalmas útkereszteződés felé tartott, amikor a pálcája olyan hevesen megrándult, hogy csaknem kiugrott a kezéből. Harry megtorpant, és lopva előhúzta a zsebéből. Azonnal jobbfelé rándult, mire Harry óvatosan előrébb lépett, és a sarkon jobbra nézett.

Piton természetesen mugli ruhát viselt. Egy buszmegállóban állt, és újságot olvasott. Olyan őszinte türelmetlenség és unottság áradt belőle, hogy Harry egy pillanatra eltöprengett, vajon mi az ördögért vár a férfi buszra ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen oda hoppanálna, ahová menni szeretne. Egy másodperccel később felrémlett előtte az igazság. Piton nyilvánvalóan nem buszra várt. Alighanem valami – vagy még inkább _valaki _– másra várt. Vajon egy informátorával akar itt találkozni – vagy egy áldozatával?

Harry visszahúzódott a sarok mögé, ahol tanára nem láthatta meg, és fontolóra vette a lehetőségeit. Követnie kell Pitont és azt, akivel találkozik, de az utca túl zsúfolt volt ahhoz, hogy felvehesse a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét, anélkül pedig nem tud elég közel kerülni Pitonhoz, hogy kitalálja, miben sántikál.

A kezében megránduló pálca szakította félbe a gondolatait. Kilesett a sarokról a buszmegállóba, és meghökkenve konstatálta, hogy Piton már nincs ott. A férfi átment az utca túloldalára, és gyors léptekkel távolodott. Harry halkan átkozódott, és a férfi után sietett.

---

A következő fél óra Harry legidegtépőbb élményei közé tartozott. Nevetségesen védtelennek érezte magát, miközben a lehető legjobban lemaradva, de még látótávolságon belül maradva követte Pitont, mindvégig készen arra, hogy a legközelebbi kapualjba ugorjon, ha Piton esetleg hátrapillantana.

Nem lett volna olyan rossz, ha Harrynek lett volna bármi sejtése arról, hová tart Piton, de úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi csak céltalanul kószálna. Több háztömbnyit sétált, majd megállt egy kis időre, átment az úton, majd elindult egy másik irányba. Aztán visszasétált arra, amerről indultak, és a végén egy hatalmas kört tettek meg, csupán azért, hogy aztán Piton kinézzen magának egy másik irányt, és megismételje az egészet.

Végül Harry azt látta, hogy Piton belép egy ajtón. Megszaporázta a lépteit, és amikor odaért, kiderült, hogy tanára egy kocsmába ment be. Harry odalopakodott a vendéglátóipari egység piszkos ablakához, és óvatosan belesett rajta. Piton a bárban volt, és éppen italt rendelt. Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A férfi bizonyára szomjas lehetett ennyi séta után. Harry is szomjas volt, és fáradt, és a ruhája még mindig nyirkos volt az esőtől. A hőmérséklet rohamosan csökkent, és egyáltalán nem volt szívderítő az a kilátás, hogy az utcán fog dideregni, amíg Piton befejezi az esti italát.

Harry ingerülten körülnézett, és tekintete megakadt a kocsma melletti épület sötétlő kapualján. Annak árnyékában felvehetné a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét, és beosonhatna a kocsmába, amely nem volt különösebben zsúfolt. Odabent legalább meleg lenne, és meglátná, kivel akar találkozni Piton.

Azonban, éppen mire mindent eltervezett, valaki elkapta hátulról, és maga felé pördítette. A támadás teljesen váratlanul érte, csupán döbbenten meredt az őt megragadó személyre. Knight professzor volt az, és roppant dühösen meredt Harryre.

- Mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz itt, Potter?

- Professzor? Maga hogy kerül ide?

Knight felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett Harryre. – Azt hiszem, te vagy az, aki magyarázattal tartozik.

Harry szótlanul meredt a tanárára. Tudta, hogy komoly bajban van. Nem tud elfogadható indokot kitalálni arra, hogy mit keres Londonban. Nem hogy valami törvényeset, ami enyhítené a büntetését; egyáltalán semmiféle indok nem jutott eszébe az igazságon kívül, azt pedig nem fedheti fel. Tekintete ösztönösen a kocsma ablaka felé villant. Mindössze egy pillanatig tartott, de ez is elég volt. Knight is benézett az ablakon, és meglepetésében tágra nyílt a szeme, majd szinte azonnal felfogta a helyzetet. Szó nélkül megragadta Harry karját, és távolabb húzta a kocsmától, majd berángatta a közeli kapualjba.

- Miért követed Pitont?

Nevetséges lett volna tagadni a nyilvánvalót, de Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mit feleljen. – Csak kíváncsi voltam – dadogta. – Láttam, ahogy elhagyja a kastélyt, és elképzelni sem tudtam, hová mehet abban a viharban.

Knight ajka derült mosolyra rándult. – Mondták már neked, hogy csapnivalóan hazudsz?

Harry felsóhajtott. – Nézze, tudom, hogy butaság volt, hogy követtem. Nem tudom, miért tettem, és sajnálom. Csak vigyen vissza az iskolába, és adjon büntetőmunkát, rendben?

- Mivel Piton professzor volt az, aki után kémkedtél – kezdte Knight, és ravasz tekintetet vetett Harryre -, úgy gondolom, helyesebb lenne, ha átengedném neki a büntetésed kiszabását.

- _Nem!_

Knight győzedelmesen elmosolyodott. – Akkor halljuk az igazat, Potter; a teljes igazságot, vagy most azonnal beviszlek abba a kocsmába.

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra. – Tanárnő, kérem – könyörgött. – Piton professzor nem tudhatja meg, hogy követtem.

- Miért nem?

- Nem mondhatom el!

- Ez nem elég, Potter.

- Túl bonyolult, és nem magyarázhatom el! – mondta Harry elkeseredetten. – De _esküszöm_, hogy nem én leszek az egyetlen, aki sajnálni fogja, ha Piton rájön. _Kérem_, tanárnő! Végigcsinálok bármilyen büntetőmunkát, amit csak akar. Megteszek _bármit._ Kérem, csak higgyen nekem. Az igazat mondom.

Knight egy pillanatig elgondolkozva szemlélte Harryt, majd csendesen megszólalt. – Segítene, ha azt mondanám, hogy én is Pitont követtem?

- Maga? – hitetlenkedett Harry. – Miért?

- Először te, Potter. Ki vett rá, hogy kémkedj utána?

- Azt nem mondhatom el.

- Mordon?

Harry döbbenetében eltátotta a száját. – Honnan tudja?

- Mert engem is ő kért meg, hogy tartsam rajta a szememet Pitonon. Mit gondoltál, miért pont engem javasolt idén a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári állásra?

_Hát persze_, gondolta Harry. Mordon kijelentette, nem adja fel, hogy bizonyítékot találjon Piton bűnösségére, és ennek az egyetlen módja az, ha talál valakit Piton környezetében, aki rajta tartja a szemét a férfin. Ezt a felismerést azonban gyorsan rettenet váltotta fel. Az bizonyos, hogy Knight egyike volt a legjobb auroroknak. Ha Piton nyomába eredt, akkor a férfi komoly bajban van.

- Tanárnő, hallgasson ide – mondta Harry nyomatékosan. – Tudom, hogy mit gondol Mordon, és csakugyan előfordulhat, hogy Piton túllépi a törvény adta lehetőségeket, de nem tartóztathatja le! Ki tudja, mit tenne vele a Minisztérium, és szükségünk van rá a Voldemort elleni harcban. Biztosan létezik más mód arra, hogy véget vessünk ezeknek a gyilkosságoknak.

- Hűha, Potter! Csigavér. Szóba sem került, hogy bárkit letartóztatnék.

- Mordon azt akarja.

- Mordon nem mindig kapja meg amit akar. Alastor jó ember, de egy kicsit… rugalmatlan. Elég jól ismerem Pitont, hogy tisztában legyek azzal, nem áll érdekünkben, hogy az Azkaban mélyére vessék. Most éppen azt próbálom kitalálni, mi lenne a jó megoldás, de ehhez arra van szükségem, hogy elmondj mindent, amit tudsz.

Harry megkönnyebbült, hogy Knightnak nem áll szándékában letartóztatni Pitont, és örült annak, hogy végre valakivel beszélhet a témáról, így gyorsan beszámolt Knightnak mindarról, amit a Roxfortba érkezése óta megtudott Piton éjjeli ténykedéséről.

- Ez csak a második alkalom, amikor ténylegesen láttam, hogy elhagyja a kastélyt, de fogadni mernék, hogy máskor is előfordult. Az a helyzet, hogy… - Harry habozott, de Knight nem hagyta annyiban.

- Igen?

Harry kelletlenül folytatta. – Legutóbb, amikor láttam elmenni a Roxfortból egy halálfaló eltűnt, és a testét a Temzében találták meg.

Knight egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, majd úgy tűnt, elhatározásra jutott. – Mordon iszonyú dühös lenne, ha tudná, hogy erről beszélek veled, de mivel már úgyis belekeveredtél, nem hiszem, hogy baj lenne belőle. Piton egy ideje meglehetősen kiszámíthatatlanul viselkedik. Az igazat megvallva a felelőtlensége és vakmerősége mindannyiunkat veszélyeztet. Nem mintha a szemére lehetne vetni mindazok után, amiken keresztülment. Már az is elég kemény volt, hogy kémként mindig pengeélen táncolt, és miután Voldemort elkapta… senki sem képes bármit elviselni. Mindenkinél van egy olyan pont, ahol elszakad a cérna. Ez nem szégyen, és nem teszi őt szörnyeteggé. De szemmel kell tartani, és meg kell állítani, ha túl messzire menne.

- De tanárnő, ha tényleg embereket öl, akkor meg kell állítani, és Mordon azt mondta, hogy nem nyugszik, amíg Piton börtönbe nem kerül.

- Mordon miatt ne aggódj, ő az én dolgom. Pillanatnyilag Piton miatt kell aggódnunk, és ígérem, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy ne zárják börtönbe. A körülményekre való tekintettel alighanem el tudjuk intézni, hogy helyette a Szent Mungóba kerüljön.

Hirtelen egy ajtócsapódásra kapták fel a fejüket, mire Knight még beljebb húzta Harryt a kapualj árnyékába. Piton lépett ki a kocsmából. Körülnézett, majd átment az utcán, és eltűnt a háztömb mögött.

Harry felemelte a pálcáját, de Knight megállította. – Ma estére már elég volt a kalandokból, Potter.

- De követnünk kell őt.

- _Nekem_ kell követnem őt. _Neked_ vissza kell menned az iskolába, és ott is kell maradnod; nincs több detektívesdi. Nem engedhetem meg, hogy egész Anglián át kövesd Pitont. Először is, bármit is csinál Piton, a te biztonságod fontosabb annál, és ha észrevesz, az csak ront a helyzeten. Én erre vagyok kiképezve, szóval hagyd, hogy végezzem a munkámat, rendben?

Harry bólintott. Tudta, hogy Knightnak igaza van, és hálás volt, hogy nem kell egyedül cipelnie tovább ezt a terhet. – Rendben.

- Jó. Most pedig siess vissza a Roxfortba, és senkinek nem szólunk erről a kis kalandról. Megegyeztünk?

Harry rámosolygott a tanárára. – Megegyeztünk. Köszönöm, tanárnő.

Knight is rávillantotta Harryre megszokott fanyar mosolyát. – Szóra sem érdemes, Potter.

---

Harrynek ezúttal nem kellett a gyászjelentések között kutatnia gyanús haláleset után. A _Reggeli Próféta_ címoldalán virított. Éjfél után pár perccel Orson Uric lement a Leicester téri metróállomásra, és a közeledő vonat elé vetette magát A szemtanúk szerint Uric nyugodtnak tűnt a halálos ugrás előtt, türelmesen várakozott a peronon a többi utassal együtt. Az eset felkerült a _Times_ címlapjára is, írta a Reggeli Próféta. A jelek szerint a varázshatóságoknak, akiket a háború miatt minden mugli-varázsló ellentét érzékenyen érintett, ez okozta a legnagyobb aggodalmat.

Szerencsére a _Times _elsősorban az utasokra gyakorolt lehetséges hatás miatt aggódott, és biztosította az olvasóit, hogy a tragédia következményeként nem lesz fennakadás a Piccadilly vonalon. Természetesen mind az aurorok, mind a mugli rendőrség öngyilkosságként könyvelte el az esetet, de Harry egészen biztos volt benne, hogy tévednek.

Félretette az újságot; ez a legutóbbi szörnyű haláleset teljesen elcsüggesztette. A tanári asztal felé nézett, melynek két végén Piton és Knight úgy ültek, mint két komor könyvtámasz. Knight Harryre pillantott, és alig észrevehető biccentéssel jelezte, hogy ő is látta az újságcikket, majd ismét másfelé nézett. Úgy tűnt, Piton a gondolataiba mélyed; szemöldökráncolva összpontosított. De Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy miközben a férfit figyelte, annak egy pillanatra Knight felé villant a tekintete.

Harry sietve elfordította a fejét. Vajon Piton észrevette a Knighttal váltott pillantását? Vajon sejtette, hogy az auror azért van itt, hogy utána kémkedjen? Piton nem volt ostoba, és ha létezik valaki, akit össze lehet mérni Knighttal, akkor az ő volt. Harry azon töprengett, vajon figyelmeztetnie kellene-e ezzel kapcsolatban Knightot, de ez a gondolat gyorsan kiment a fejéből, amikor megpillantotta a Mardekár asztalánál ülő Draco Malfoyt.

Malfoy az újság egy példányát tartotta a kezében, és leplezetlen gyűlölködéssel bámult Pitonra. Harry látta, ahogyan előrehajol, és odasúg valamit Craknek és Monstrónak, akik azt követően szintén Pitonra meredtek. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, a legtöbb diák nem vette észre ezt a közjátékot, azonban Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ha Malfoy tovább folytatja, többek fejében is elkezd majd összeállni a kép.

A mardekáros undorodva eltolta magától a reggelijét, és felállt az asztaltól. Harry csupán egy pillanatig habozott mielőtt követte.

- Malfoy! – kiáltott a mardekáros után a kihalt bejárati csarnokban.

Malfoy megfordult, és dühös tekintettel meredt Harryre. – Mit akarsz, Potter?

- Azt hiszem, lehetett egy-két elsőéves hugrabugos, akinek nem tűnt fel, hogyan néztél az imént Pitonra – jegyezte meg Harry csendesen, amikor odaért Malfoyhoz. – Szóval arra gondoltam, emlékeztetlek a vonaton folytatott beszélgetésünkre.

- Na mi van, Potter, még mindig próbálod védeni a kedvenc gyilkosodat? Azt hittem, van fontosabb dolgod is, ami miatt aggódhatsz, például hogy életben maradj.

- Én meg azt hittem, hogy a mardekárosok ravaszak.

- Ez meg mit jelentsen?

- Azt, hogy ha nem hagyod békén Pitont, te leszel az, akinek rengeteg aggódnivalója lesz.

Malfoy gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Ez fenyegetés akar lenni? Mit fogsz tenni, megint orrba vágsz?

- Nem, feltételezem, Piton tud magára vigyázni – mosolyodott el komoran Harry, mire Malfoy arcáról eltűnt az öntelt vigyor. – Ezt észben kéne tartanod, mielőtt úgy döntesz, hogy összeakasztod vele a bajuszodat.

- Van valami gond?

Harry és Malfoy mindketten a hang irányába fordultak. Piton közeledett feléjük.

- Nincs – felelte Malfoy sietve. – Nincs semmiféle gond.

- Semmi – helyeselt Harry.

Piton szeme gyanakodva összeszűkült. – Ez esetben azt javaslom, menjetek mindketten a dolgotokra.

Egyiküknek sem kellett kétszer mondani. Malfoy azon nyomban a pincébe vezető lépcsők felé sietett, Harry pedig felszaladt a központi lépcsőn. De nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a kérdést, hogy vajon mennyit hallott Piton a beszélgetésükből.

Harry nem ment vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Ehelyett a második emelet felé vette az irányt, és bekopogott Knight professzor irodájába.

- Jöjjön be, Potter – mondta Knight, amikor Harry bedugta a fejét az ajtónyílásba. Egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek a fiú láttán.

Harry becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és közelebb lépett a nőhöz. – Orson Uric halála nem öngyilkosság volt, ugye?

Knight felvonta a szemöldökét. – Formailag az volt. Azt, hogy vajon szabad akaratából cselekedett-e, lehetetlen megmondani.

- Látta őt Pitonnal találkozni?

- Nem. A beavatkozásodnak köszönhetően elvesztettem szem elől Pitont.

Harry felsóhajtott, és beletúrt a hajába. – Szóval még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy Piton felelős-e a halálesetekért?

- Nincs rá közvetlen bizonyítékunk, ha arra gondolsz. A közvetett bizonyítékok azonban elég meggyőzőek.

- De az nem igazi bizonyíték.

- Nem, nem az. De az, hogy az ember nem tud valamit bizonyítani, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem igaz. Van Pitonnak alibije akár egyetlen gyilkosság idejére?

Harry elgondolkozott, majd megrázta a fejét. – Nincs.

- Múlt éjjel mindketten láttuk őt Londonban. Néhány órával később egy halálfaló kevesebb, mint fél mérföldre onnét öngyilkosságot követett el. Valóban azt hiszed, hogy ez puszta véletlen?

Harry ismét megrázta a fejét, és amikor megszólalt, hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. – Nem.

- Potter, ez nem a te ügyed, és sokkal fontosabb dolgokkal kellene törődnöd. Mondtam már, hogy ezt hagyd rám, szóval fejezzük be.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Képtelen vagyok rá. Nem fogok kémkedni utána, de tudnom kell, mit tervez.

- Tulajdonképpen nem.

- Tanárnő…

- Potter, mi közöd neked ehhez az egészhez?

- Az, hogy már belekeveredtem, és tudnom kell, ha tényleg ő az!

Knight oldalra hajtotta a fejét, és szemügyre vette Harryt. – Miért számít ez neked? Bizonyára nem dédelgetsz gyengéd érzelmeket a halálfalók iránt?

- Nem erről van szó.

- Ha az igazságról…

- Nem… Legalábbis nem teljesen.

- Akkor miről? – kérdezte Knight bosszankodva. – Már mondtam, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy elkerülje a börtönt.

- Tudom. Csak… - Harry az ajkába harapott. Hetek óta kereste a megfelelő szavakat arra, hogy mi aggasztja, de még mindig nem talált rájuk, hiába kutatott a magyarázat után. – Tudom, hogy milyen érzés ölni. Még ha az ember igazolva is érzi magát, még ha tudja is, hogy nem volt más választása, akkor is rettenetes. Olyan, mintha az emberben belül is meghalna valami.

Knight megrázta a fejét. – Nem mindenkinek olyan a lelkiismerete, mint neked, Potter, és Pitonról nem az a benyomásom, hogy különösebben nemeslelkű férfi lenne. Előfordulhat, hogy őt nem zaklatja fel, ha megöli az ellenséget.

- Azt nem hiszem el!

- Nem hiszed, vagy nem akarod elhinni?

- Nem hiszem el – ismételte makacsul Harry.

Knight egy pillanatig elgondolkozva méregette Harryt. – Miért olyan fontos neked, hogy tisztelni tudd?

Harry meglepetten pislogott, és a nőre meredt. Olyan volt, mintha Knight levette volna a szeméről az addig viselt kötést, és hetek óta először látott volna tisztán. Hát persze hogy erről volt szó. Az a megmagyarázhatatlan nyugtalanság, amelyet hasztalan próbált megnevezni, nem a gyilkosságok vagy akár a Piton sorsa felett érzett aggodalomból eredt. Valójában az aggasztotta, hogy mindazok ellenére, amit Piton tett, Harry kétségbeesetten akart hinni abban, hogy a férfi sosem süllyedne odáig, hogy hidegvérű gyilkos váljék belőle.

Harry lassan megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom, hogy miért fontos. Egyszerűen csak az.

Knight felsóhajtott, és felállt. Megkerülte az íróasztalát, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Potter, megígérem, hogy szólni fogok neked, ha bármi bizonyítékot találok Piton ellen. Most azonban nem szabad ezzel foglalkoznod.

Harry az ajkába harapott. Londonban rájött, hogy a Piton utáni nyomozás igencsak időigényes feladat, olyasmi, amit nem igazán engedhet meg magának. Már az is épp elég csüggesztő volt, amikor csak megpróbálta szemmel tartani Pitont, és elvonta magát attól a sokkal fontosabb feladattól, hogy megtanulja, hogyan győzheti le Voldemortot. Ha Knight elvégzi helyette ezt a munkát, akkor hagynia kell.

- Azonnal szólni fog, amint megtud valamit? Még mielőtt bárki másnak elmondaná, beleértve Mordont is?

Knight elmosolyodott. – Szavamat adom rá.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, majd lassan kifújta a levegőt. – Akkor rendben van. Megegyeztünk.

---

Azzal, hogy átadta Piton megfigyelését Knightnak, Harry hatalmas teher alól szabadult fel, és ennek megfelelően sokkal jobb kedve lett. Egy jó éjszakai alvás után kifejezetten lelkesen várta a tanórákat, különösen a sötét varázslatok kivédését.

- Amint azt az elmúlt néhány hétben láttuk – kezdte Knight az aznapi előadást -, bármilyen tárgyat meg lehet átkozni – egy kupát, egy könyvet, egy pár cipőt. Ezeket az általában erőszakos átkokat könnyű felismerni, ha az ember ismeri a módját, és miután felismertük őket, megtalálhatjuk a módját, hogy hatástalanítsuk őket. Mindössze óvatosságra van szükség, és arra, hogy alapos ismeretekkel rendelkezzünk az ellenátkok terén. Ha elég sokat és elég keményen gyakorolnak, bármelyikük képes megtanulni, hogyan kell elbánni akár a legbaljóslatúbb átokkal ezek közül.

- Azonban az átkokat átfogóbban is lehet használni, amivel bonyolultabb eredményt érhetünk el. Például egy kertet el lehet átkozni olyan módon, hogy csak gyomnövény teremjen benne, és így senki nem fog pár hónapnál tovább ott lakni. Az efféle érzékelhetetlen átkokat csak egy nagyon tehetséges boszorkány vagy varázsló képes használni, és sokkal nehezebb őket felfedezni, mint a szokásos fajtákat. Gyakran csak következtetni lehet a jelenlétükre. Következésképpen igen nehéz őket hatástalanítani, és néhányuknak a megtörése akár lehetetlennek is tűnhet.

- De véssék az eszükbe: még a legszövevényesebb átkokat is meg lehet törni, ha rájövünk, milyen varázsigével hozták létre. Valójában nem létezik olyan szívós átok, amelyet megfelelő tudás és képesség birtokában ne lehetne megtörni.

- Maga szerint hány aurornak van meg a megfelelő tudása és képessége? – szakította félbe Malfoy vontatott hangon. – Úgy hallottam, hogy olyan magas a lemorzsolódási hányad az aurorszolgálatnál, hogy a legtöbb hivatalban lévő auror még a képzését sem fejezte be.

Harry türelmetlenül pillantott Malfoyra, aki a szokásos helyén terpeszkedett a terem végében, és megvetően mosolygott. Több diák követte Harry példáját. A mardekáros a tanév kezdete óta egyre gorombábban viselkedett az SVK órákon, és most már alig telt el óra anélkül, hogy valami becsmérlő megjegyzést tett volna a sötét varázslatokkal szembeni védekezés hasznosságára, az aurorok háborúban mutatott hozzáértésére, vagy mindkettőre.

Úgy tűnt, Malfoy még Pitonnál is jobban gyűlöli Knightot – vagy talán csak azért viselkedett így SVK-n, mert mindig megúszta büntetés nélkül. Amíg Piton a legkisebb pimaszságot sem tűrte a diákjaitól, és egyből házpontokat vont le vagy büntetőmunkát adott, Knight sokkal engedékenyebb volt. Sosem büntette meg Malfoyt az arcátlansága miatt, de nem is hagyta annyiban.

Knight teljes mértékben viszonozta Malfoy iránta érzett gyűlöletét. Az auror egyértelműen utálta a mardekárost, ami cseppet sem volt meglepő, tekintve, hogy Malfoy nem csinált titkot abból, kinek az oldalán áll. Valószínűleg ennek volt köszönhető, hogy Knight láthatóan örömét lelte abban, hogy mindig csípősen vágott vissza Malfoynak, ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen megbüntette volna.

- Így igaz, Mr Malfoy – mondta közönyösen. – Szerencsére az ellenfeleik mind gyáva kutyák, ami kiegyenlíti az esélyeket.

Malfoy dühében elvörösödött, Knight pedig folytatta az előadást. – Az ilyen fajta átkokat egy személyen, vagy közeli vérrokonok csoportján is lehet használni, de ez igen ritka. Csak egy különlegesen tehetséges boszorkány vagy varázsló képes ilyen hosszantartó átokkal sújtani egy másik emberi lényt.

- Olyasmire gondol, mint például megátkozni valakit, hogy a szerettei korai, erőszakos halált haljanak? – kérdezte Malfoy.

Mindenki megdermedt, és egy pillanatra halotti csend támadt a teremben. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Malfoy ezúttal túl messzire ment. Knight arckifejezése nem hagyott kétséget efelől.

- Mr Malfoy – szólalt meg Knight hideg, nyugodt hangon. – Mivel úgy tűnik, képtelen befogni a száját az órámon, ma este büntetőmunkát kap. És ha még egyszer megszólal, levonok a házától ötven pontot. Most pedig mindenki nyissa ki a könyvét a hatodik fejezetnél. A következő órára írjanak egy két láb hosszú dolgozatot az érzékelhetetlen átkokról.

Miközben a diákok elővették a könyvüket, pergament és pennát, Harry ismét Malfoyra pillantott. A mardekárost láthatóan nem rázta meg a büntetőmunka. Valójában kifejezetten önelégültnek tűnt, és Harry nagyon remélte, hogy Knight valami igazán undorító büntetőmunkát ad neki.


	16. Bele az éjszakába

**16. fejezet: Bele az éjszakába**

Aznap este Harry a szokott időben érkezett Dumbledore irodájába.

- Szervusz Harry – üdvözölte Dumbledore, és közben némi ételt nyújtott Fawkesnak.

A főnix kiragadta a csemegét Dumbledore kezéből, az idős varázsló pedig gyengéden megsimogatta puha tollait. Dumbledore még egy falatot nyújtott a madárnak, majd megfordult.

- Ülj le, Harry, rengeteg tennivaló vár ránk ma este – mondta Dumbledore, miközben elfoglalta megszokott helyét a kandalló mellett. Harry is követte példáját. – Most, hogy immár kényelmesen jársz-kelsz az elmém mélyén, és megtanultad valamelyest befolyásolni is, itt az ideje, hogy megtanítsalak párbajozni.

Harry előrehajolt a karosszékében, és figyelmesen hallgatta az igazgatót. Nyár eleje óta arra várt, hogy megtanuljon az elmében párbajozni, és már nagyon szerette volna végre elkezdeni.

- Mindenekelőtt- folytatta Dumbledore – meg kell értened, hogy az elmében vívott párbaj nagyon eltér a fizikai világban vívottól, habár meglehet, hogy ez elsőre nem lesz egészen egyértelmű. Annak, hogy mire vagy képes az elmében, csupán maga az elme szab határt – a saját képzeleted és akaraterőd. Ahogyan haladunk a gyakorlással, ez bizonyára nyilvánvalóvá válik majd.

- Egy létfontosságú információval azonban tisztában kell lenned. Bármilyen sebesülést is okozol az ellenfelednek az elmében, annak nem lesz valóságos fizikai következménye. Például ha egy párbaj során egy mély vágást ejtenél a karomon, a fizikai világban egyáltalán nem szenvedném el ugyanazt a sérülést. Ez alól egyetlen jelentős kivétel létezik: ha megölöd az ellenfeledet, az csakugyan meghal.

Harry komoly bólintással nyugtázta az igazgató szavait.

- Akkor hát lássunk neki – mondta Dumbledore.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, lecsendesítette az elméjét, majd mentálisan Dumbledore felé nyúlt. Habár ez már szinte a vérévé vált, nem volt már olyan könnyű, mint az első órákon. Ahogy Harry egyre magabiztosabbá vált, Dumbledore egyre erőteljesebben szegült szembe az elméjébe történő behatolással, amivel arra késztette Harryt, hogy keményebben dolgozzon célja elérése érdekében.

Harry áttört Dumbledore emlékei között, és elmerült a férfi elméjének mélyén. Egy végső lökéssel áttörte a legutolsó korlátot, és azon nyomban megjelent körülötte az ismerős kert. Harry tanárát keresve körülnézett, de sehol sem látta Dumbledore-t. Voltaképp teljesen elhagyatottnak tűnt a táj. Azonban miközben Harry a kertet fürkészte, egyszer csak egy árnyék suhant el felette. Harry felpillantott, és döbbenetében szinte kővé dermedt.

A derült kék égbolton egy hatalmas sárkány, egy magyar mennydörgő repült, pikkelyei csillogtak a napfényben. Könnyedén siklott keresztül az égen, és Harrynek eszébe jutottak a romániai sárkányrezervátumról szóló könyvben látható fényképek. Bármennyire is lélegzetelállító felvételek voltak, teljesen elhalványultak a valódi állat röptének látványa mellett.

Harry sosem méltányolta igazán, hogy minden hüllőszerű tulajdonságuk ellenére a sárkányok valójában a levegő gyermekei. A mennydörgő gyönyörű volt repülés közben. Szárnyai erőteljesen hasították az eget, miközben sebesen körözött felette. Egyszer csak megtorpant, széttárt szárnyakkal lebegett, majd akkorát üvöltött, hogy bizonyára több mérföldre elhallatszott. Azután behúzta a szárnyait, lebukott, és észbontó sebességgel Harry felé iramodott.

Harrynek az egekbe szökött a pulzusa, ahogy a sárkány egyenesen felé száguldott. Egy pillanatig mozdulni sem tudott a döbbenettől, majd futásnak eredt. A központi széles úton rohant, majd bevetette magát egy jóval keskenyebb, burjánzó szőlőindák által takart ösvényre. Miközben a lehető legcsendesebben futott rajta, feje fölött hallatszódtak a sárkány szárnycsapásai. Úgy tűnt, mintha a bestia körözne, prédájára lesve. Harry megtorpant, amikor elért az ösvény végére, és óvatosan végignézett az előtte elterülő kerten.

Minden irányban takaros virágágyások húzódtak olyan ötvenméternyire. Szépek voltak, de semmiféle oltalmat nem nyújtottak. A legközelebbi búvóhely egy narancsliget volt, de az rettenetesen távolinak tűnt. Harry tudta, hogy a sárkány várja őt, és amint kilép a nyílt terepre, támadni fog. Nem akart könnyű célpontot nyújtani, így ajkába harapva igyekezett felmérni a lehetőségeit, miközben hallotta, ahogy a sárkány újabb lassú kört ír le a feje fölött.

Azután hirtelen erőteljes, forró széllökést érzett a háta mögül. Hátranézett a válla fölött, és elszörnyedve látta, hogy az idevezető utat védelmező szőlőindákat lángnyelvek nyaldossák. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a sárkány ki akarja füstölni a búvóhelyéről. Harry kétségbeesetten pillantott vissza a kertre, de az továbbra sem kínált semmiféle menedéket. A közelben az egyetlen fél méternél magasabb dolog egy olyan tíz méterrel odébb álló öreg tölgyfa volt, de az nem nyújtana védelmet a sárkány ellen.

A lugas sűrű növényzetében a tűz gyorsan terjedt Harry felé, aki tudta, hogy hamarosan kifut az időből. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és a tölgyfára szegezte. Még a tűz robaján túl is hallotta, hogy a sárkány még mindig a búvóhelye felett köröz. A füst és a hőség már csaknem elviselhetetlenné vált, de Harry még várt, amíg úgy érezte, hogy a sárkány a lehető legközelebb ért a fához, majd összeszedte minden akaraterejét és erősen összpontosított. – _Reducto!_

A fa szilánkjaira robbant szét. Harry hallotta, hogy a sárkány felüvölt meglepetésében, majd élesen irányt változtat. Ekkor rohanni kezdett, amilyen gyorsan csak bírt. Futás közben még mindig záporoztak rá a szilánkok. Keresztülszáguldott a virágágyásokon, átugrott egy sövényt, és rohant tovább a narancsliget felé. Eközben a megrémített sárkány magához tért, és ismét üldözőbe vette.

Harry elérte a fedezéket nyújtó fákat, és tovább rohant, a sárkány pedig felüvöltött csalódottságában. Harry hallotta, hogy éppen a feje fölött repdes ide-oda, a fák tetejét súrolva, és időnként belekap a lombokba, ahogy igyekszik elkapni elillant áldozatát. Harry kétségbeesetten cikázott a gyümölcsfák között, megpróbálta lerázni a feldühödött állatot. Ha akár csak néhány percnyi haladékot kapna, magához hívhatná a seprűjét, és ő is képes lenne a levegőbe emelkedni, ahol nem lenne ennyire kiszolgáltatott. De a sárkány nem adott neki időt. Bármerre fordult, a bestia ott volt fölötte, és borotvaéles karmaival marcangolta a fák koronáját, vagy lángot okádott az ágakon keresztül.

Végül Harrynek meg kellett torpannia, mivel a liget hirtelen véget ért, és napsütötte mező húzódott előtte. Harry rémülten bámult a nyílt területre, de a háta mögött álló fa egyszer csak lángba borult, ami arra késztette, hogy kirohanjon a rétre. A sárkány diadalmasan felüvöltött, Harry pedig megfordult, hogy szembenézzen vele.

- _Reducto! _– kiáltotta, miközben a mindössze pár méterre lebegő sárkányra szegezte a pálcáját. Mindhiába.

_-_ _Relashio! Spicula!_ – Tüzes szikrák pattantak ki Harry pálcájából, melyeket ezüst nyilak követtek, de mindkét bűbáj úgy pattant le a sárkány páncéljáról, hogy az észre sem vette.

A bestia Harry felé vetette magát, aki félreugrott. A sárkány abban a pillanatban földet ért azon a helyen, ahol az imént még Harry állt. Felágaskodott, és elülső mancsával a fiú felé csapott. Harry odébb gördült, de nem volt elég gyors. Égető fájdalmat érzett, ahogy a karmok végighorzsolták a bal oldalát.

A sárkány ismét felágaskodott, de mivel a sárkányok a levegő gyermekei, a földön ügyetlenül mozognak, így Harrynek sikerült elkerülnie a második támadást és talpra ugrania. Ismét előrelendítette a pálcáját, és célba vette a sárkány fejét. _– Relashio!_

A pálcából előtörő tüzes szikrák ezúttal eltalálták a sárkány szemét. Az fájdalmában felüvöltött, és ide-oda csapkodott a farkával. Harry félreugrott, és ismét a bestiára szegezte a pálcáját, de a sárkány már kiterjesztette hatalmas szárnyait, és egy erőteljes szárnycsapással a levegőben termett. Csaknem nyílegyenesen száguldott fölfelé, majd egyszer csak elképesztő fürgeséggel bukfencezett egyet, és megint Harry felé száguldott.

Harry kétségbeesetten nézett körül, és megakadt a tekintete egy alacsony kőfalon, amit eddig nem vett észre. Odarohant, és átugrott felette, megzavarva ezzel egy kisebb birkanyájat a legelészésben. A fal láthatóan egy hatalmas karámot vett körbe. Egy másodperccel később lángnyelv perzselte meg Harry nyakát, ahogy a sárkány lecsapott, még jobban megrémítve ezzel az állatokat. Idegesen bégettek és toporogtak, de Harry tudomást sem vett róluk, miközben talpra ugrott, és felemelte a pálcáját.

A sárkány azonban tanult az előző leckéből. A magasba emelkedett, ahol ő volt az úr, és ott körözött a legelő felett, ahol Harry nem tudta megtámadni. Harry csapdába esett a nyílt mezőn. Ahhoz túlságosan fáradt volt, hogy megint elfusson, rejtekhely pedig nem volt a közelben. Az oldala, ahol a sárkány megkarmolta, vérzett, és tudta, hogy nincs esélye a bestiával szemben. Mégis szilárdan állt, pálcáját maga előtt tartva. Inkább harc közben hal meg, mint hogy levadásszák, mint egy állatot.

A sárkány szinte pont a feje felett lebegett, majd hirtelen behúzta a szárnyait, és ragadozómadárként kezdett száguldani a föld felé. Harry egymás után küldte rá a bűbájokat, habár tudta, hogy semmi értelme. A birkák pánikba estek; rémülten bégettek, és összevissza futkostak a karámban. A sárkány már csaknem elérte, és Harry tisztán látta lecsapásra kész karmait.

Nem bírta tovább; lehunyta a szemét. Egy pillanattal később hallotta a rettegő birkák bégetőkórusát, és érezte, ahogy a sárkány elrepül mellette, csaknem súrolva őt a szárnyával. Kinyitotta a szemét. A sárkány ismét az ég felé tartott, karmaiban egy birkát szorongatva. Harry bénultan figyelte, ahogy viaskodó vacsorájával együtt elrepül, majd kimerülten lerogyott a földre.

- Sokszor – hallotta meg háta mögül Dumbledore hangját – célravezetőbb kicselezni az ellenfelet, mint harcolni vele.

Harry megfordult, és az idős varázslóra nézett, aki a kőfalon ült, nyugodt és idegesítően derült tekintettel szemlélve őt. Harry egyáltalán nem találta mulatságosnak a helyzetet.

- Azt hittem, párbajozni fogunk – szólalt meg mérgesen.

- Azt tettük – felelte Dumbledore vidáman szikrázó szemmel. – Mondtam neked, hogy az elmében vívott párbaj igencsak eltér a fizikai világban vívottól.

- Egy _sárkányt _küldött rám?

- Természetesen. Arra készítelek fel, hogy szembeszállj Voldemorttal, és ő minden rendelkezésére álló eszközt fel fog használni, hogy elpusztítson téged. Érdemes azonban megjegyezni, hogy a félelmetes hírük ellenére a sárkányok természetüknél fogva nem vérszomjas gyilkosok. Csak abban az esetben támadnak emberre, ha fenyegetve érzik magukat, vagy nagyon éhesek, és nem látnak más élelemforrást. De ha lehetőségük van rá, mindig a birkahúst választják az ember helyett.

- Remek. Szóval ha Voldemort rám küld egy sárkányt, nincs más dolgom, mint megkeresni a legközelebbi birkanyájat, még mielőtt végezne velem, ugye?

- Természetesen ez is működhet, de alighanem célszerűbb lenne megteremteni a saját birkanyájadat, mint ahogy én is tettem az imént. Vagy egy kis erődöt, ahová bemenekülhetsz, vagy akár egy másik sárkányt, aki megküzd vele. A hímek rendkívüli módon védelmezik a területüket.

- Bármelyik megoldást választod az imént felsoroltak közül, egész biztosan nyersz némi időt arra, hogy kidolgozz egy stratégiát, amely hatékonyabb mint, hogy fejvesztve menekülsz, és olyan átkokat kiabálsz, amelyekről tudod, hogy nem fognak kárt tenni benne. Az ilyesfajta viselkedés egy csata során ritkán célravezető.

- Vagy akár egyszerűen átváltoztathattad volna a sárkányt egy jól megtermett libává, amit aztán könnyedén el tudsz intézni. De természetesen a döntés a tiéd.

Harry kimerülten megdörzsölte a szemét. Hogy lehetett ilyen buta? – Még csak eszembe sem jutott egyik megoldás sem – mondta keserűen.

- Ez természetes. Mindig is azt tanultad, hogy elképzelhetetlenül nagy erőre és tehetségre lenne szükség ahhoz, hogy az ember libává változtasson egy sárkányt, vagy egy egész birkanyájat teremtsen a semmiből, erődről vagy sárkányról nem is szólva. A fizikai világban semmi esélyed nem lenne arra, hogy ezek bármelyikét sikerrel végrehajtsd, és rengeteg gyakorlásra lesz szükséged ahhoz, hogy feszült helyzetben, egy elmebeli harc közben eszedbe jusson ilyesmi. De ne aggódj, Harry, meg fogod tanulni.

- És roppant lényeges, hogy Voldemortnak nincs lehetősége ezt gyakorolni, így amikor eljön a végső küzdelem ideje, el fogja követni ugyanazt a hibát, amit az imént te is elkövettél. Ez téged felbecsülhetetlen előnyhöz juttat.

Dumbledore tekintetéből olyan meggyőződés sugárzott, hogy Harry akaratlanul is hinni kezdett a szavaiban, és azonnal jobb kedvre derült. Az elmében vívott párbaj elsajátítása a jelek szerint nagyon eltér majd a várakozásaitól. De Harry tudta, hogy Dumbledore segítségével képes lesz megtanulni, és most először érezte őszintén azt, hogy talán legyőzheti Voldemortot.

---

Harry visszasietett a Griffendél-toronyba; izgatottan várta, hogy beszámoljon az óráról Ronnak, Ginnynek és Hermionénak. De amikor megérkezett a klubhelyiségbe, azt látta, hogy barátai meglehetősen letörten sugdolóznak az egyik sarokban. Hermione különösképpen lehangoltnak tűnt.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Harry.

- Minden lehetséges helyet átkutattam – felelte Hermione méltatlankodva. – Az iskolai irattárat, a _Reggeli Próféta _régebbi számait, valamint az összes hozzáférhető adatot az elmúlt ötven évben történt születésekről, halálozásokról, házasságkötésekről, letartóztatásokról és adásvételekről. De Lawrence-ről és Thane-ről semmiféle információt nem találtam. Olyan, mintha egyszerűen megszűntek volna létezni!

Harry együttérzően elmosolyodott. Hermione mindenekfelett hitt a kutatás hatalmában, és most, hogy szeretett könyvei cserbenhagyták, láthatóan megsértve érezte magát.

- Semmi baj, Hermione. Tudom, hogy minden tőled telhetőt megtettél. Egyszerűen találnunk kell valami más lehetőséget arra, hogy felkutassuk Denem barátait.

- Mi a helyzet a Keene birtokkal? – kérdezte Ginny. – Gondolod, hogy ott találhatnánk valami hasznos információt?

- Nos, arról sikerült megtudnom néhány dolgot – mondta Hermione. – Egy Quixby nevű kisvárosban lévő öreg udvarházról van szó, Dorsettől tízegynéhány kilométerre. Albert idejében a ház még a településen kívül volt, de az elmúlt ötven évben a város terjeszkedni kezdett, és a birtok nagy részét felvásárolták. Mindössze néhány holdnyi földterület maradt meg belőle, ahol a ház, a kert, és a családi temető helyezkedik el.

- Még mindig Denem kereskedelmi cégének a tulajdonában van? – kérdezte Harry.

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Az a kereskedelmi cég, amelyet Denem és barátai alapítottak, nem sokáig maradt fenn. Egy évvel Keene halála után megszüntették, a birtok pedig külföldi kézbe került. Ezen túl mindössze egy sor feljegyzést találtam arról, hogy rendszeresen fizetik az adókat, de semmi mást.

- Nos, mi a véleményed? – kérdezte Ron Harryt.

- Én úgy gondolom, hogy ha Voldemort helyében lennék, és nem szeretném, hogy bárkinek is tudomása legyen arról, hogy van egy házam Dorsetben, akkor papíron eladnám egy külföldi tulajdonosnak. De bárhogy is legyen, ez az egyetlen nyom, amin elindulhatunk, szóval vethetnénk rá egy pillantást.

- Micsoda? – Úgy érted, hogy menjünk oda?

- Miért ne? Az legalább egy jó kiindulópont.

Ron kétkedve nézett Harryre. – _Dorsetben _van.

- Na és? Tudunk hoppanálni, nem?

- Ginny nem tud.

- Én mehetek Harryvel – szólalt meg Ginny.

- A Roxfortból nem tudunk hoppanálni – vetette közbe Hermione.

- Nem, de ha elhagyjuk a birtok területét, akkor tudunk – jelentette ki Harry. Hangja egyre határozottabban csengett, ahogy belegondolt, hogy talán rábukkanhatna Tom Denem elveszettnek hitt kutatási anyagaira.

- Tudjátok mit? – gondolkozott el Ron. – Ha végigmennénk a fúriafűztől a Szellemszállásig vezető alagúton, onnan tudnánk dehoppanálni.

- Igazad van – lelkesedett Ginny. – És sokkal jobb lenne, mint kimenni a Tiltott Rengetegbe, ahol bárki észrevehet minket.

- Ragyogó ötlet! – szólalt meg Harry. – Holnap este el is mehetünk, és visszaérünk, mielőtt bárki hiányolna bennünket.

- De Harry, fogalmunk sincs arról, hogy mit fogunk ott találni – tiltakozott Hermione. – Mi van, ha Voldemort legfőbb búvóhelyére bukkanunk rá?

- Akkor tényleg rövid kiruccanás lesz – felelte Ron.

- Komolyan kérdezem, Ron!

- Nem a nappali közepére fogunk hoppanálni – közölte Harry. – Először felderítjük a terepet a ház körül, és ha úgy találjuk, hogy minden rendben, akkor bemegyünk. Ha nem, akkor visszajövünk.

Hermione nem tűnt teljesen meggyőzöttnek, de azért beleegyezően bólintott.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Holnap vacsora után indulunk.

---

Senki nem szólította meg Harryt és Ginnyt, amikor másnap vacsora után kisurrantak a kastélyból. Találtak egy félreeső helyet nem messze a fúriafűztől, és hamarosan megérkezett Ron és Hermione is.

- Elhoztátok a tükreiteket? – kérdezte Harry.

Válasz helyett mindketten előhúzták a zsebükből Sirius tükrének darabjait.

- Rendben. Itt várunk, amíg teljesen besötétedik.

A terv egyszerű volt. A sötétség leple alatt elosonnak a Szellemszállásra, ahonnét Quixbybe, a Keene család temetőjébe hoppanálnak. Úgy gondolták, így a minimumra csökkenthetik annak az esélyét, hogy valaki meglássa őket. Amennyiben a ház elhagyatottnak tűnik, szétválnak, hogy minél gyorsabban átkutathassák a helyet, és közben a tükrök segítségével maradnak kapcsolatban egymással. Amikor végeznek, visszahoppanálnak a házból a Szellemszállásra, majd visszatérnek a Roxfortba.

Tulajdonképpen ez Harry egyik legkönnyebbnek ígérkező titkos kalandja volt – sokkal egyszerűbb, mint például felkutatni a bölcsek kövét, vagy kijuttatni egy sárkányt a Roxfortból – és semmiféle aggodalmat nem érzett, miközben arra várt, hogy az ég sötétkékből feketévé váljon a feje fölött.

Amint eléggé besötétedett, óvatosan elindultak a fúriafűz felé. Harry megbökte azt a pontot a gyökerén, amely ártalmatlanná teszi fát, és egymás után lecsusszantak az alagútba. A Szellemszállásra vezető út eseménytelenül telt, és örömmel fedezték fel, hogy a rozoga házat nem védik hoppanálásgátló bűbájok. Néhány pillanattal később már mind a négyen egy temetőben álltak.

Harry egy pillanatra megtántorodott a rémülettől, ahogy a sötéten magasodó sírkövek között találta magát. Eszébe jutott a legutóbbi alkalom, amikor egy temetőben járt az éjszaka közepén. Élénk emlékek árasztották el az elméjét: Cedric, ahogy holtan hever a földön, halálfalók, akik gúnyolódva figyelik, amint Voldemort kínozza.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry a lányra mosolygott, majd elindult a ház felé. Ginny Ron és Hermione nesztelenül követték.

A Keene birtok egy hatalmas öreg ház volt, amely valaha lenyűgöző lehetett, de mostanra mély nyomot hagyott rajta az idő vasfoga.

A temetőben és az egykori kertben – melyeket rozsdás kovácsoltvas kerítés szegélyezett – magasra nőtt gaz burjánzott.

Maga a ház téglából épült, amely néhol már szétmállott. Szinte az összes ablak be volt törve; az ajtók és az ablakpárkányok leszakadtak, a festék pedig már régen lekopott róluk. A ház csendesen sötétlett, és csak úgy áradt belőle az elhagyatottság. Harry biztos volt abban, hogy nagyon régóta nem járt benne egy teremtett lélek sem, és kételkedett benne, hogy a közeljövőben bárkinek is szándékában állna. De tisztában volt vele, hogy ennek ellenére résen kell lenniük.

Körbejárták a birtokot, vigyázva arra, hogy rejtve maradjanak, ha valaki esetleg mégis figyelné őket a házból. Hermione maga előtt tartotta a pálcáját, és különböző varázsigéket mormolt maga elé, amelyek a védőbűbájokat és átkokat voltak hivatottak felfedni. Az egész birtokot bejárták, de semmi gyanúsat nem találtak, így megközelítették a ház hátsó részét, és megálltak egy öreg faajtó előtt.

Hermione ismét felemelte a pálcáját. – _Manifesto._

Feszülten várakoztak, de semmi sem történt. – Nincsenek rajta védőbűbájok – jelentette ki Hermione az ajtóra mutatva.

Harry bólintott, és a rozsdás lakatra szegezte a pálcáját. – _Alohomora._

Az ajtó hangosan nyikorgott, miközben kitárult. Harry és barátai megdermedtek, és lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatóztak, de semmi zaj nem utalt arra, hogy lenne valaki rajtuk kívül a házban, aki meghallhatta volna. Harry kissé megnyugodva lépett be, és fényt varázsolt a pálcája hegyére. A többiek követték, és mindannyian kíváncsian néztek körbe a teremben, ahová érkeztek. Egy apró, hétköznapi étkezőnek tűnt. Semmi érdekfeszítőt nem láttak benne, így Harry, nyomában a barátaival, kilépett a folyosóra, amely az előszobába vezetett. A lépcső előtt megtorpant.

- Rendben, akkor ellenőrizzük a tükreinket – mondta, és előhúzta zsebéből a sajátját. – Láttok engem?

A többi három tükörben azon nyomban megjelent Harry arca. Ron, Hermione és Ginny szintén belebeszéltek a tükrükbe, mire sorban egymás után mindhármuk képmása feltűnt a többiekén.

- Jó. Ginny, Hermione, mi lenne, ha ti az emeleten kezdenétek, és onnan haladnátok lefelé? Ron és én az alagsorban kezdünk, és fölfelé tartunk majd. Legyetek óvatosak, hátha megátkozott tárgyakba botlotok.

Beleegyező bólintással kettéváltak, és a lányok fölmentek a lépcsőn, Harry és Ron pedig keresni kezdték az alagsorba vezető ajtót. Nem tartott soká rábukkanni, és hamarosan át is kutatták a konyhát, a tárolóhelyiségeket, és a cselédszobákat. Mindent vastag porréteg borított, amitől Ron többször is eltüsszentette magát. A legtöbb helyiség szinte teljesen üres volt, habár némelyik tároló zsúfolásig tele volt mindenféle öreg bútorral, étkészletekkel, és más olyasféle holmikkal, amelyek elkerülhetetlenül megjelennek minden hasonló raktárban. Sajnos semmi olyasmit nem találtak, ami valaha esetleg Mardekár Malazárhoz vagy Tom Denemhez tartozhatott volna.

Miután az egész alagsort átkutatták, Harry és Ron visszamentek a földszintre, ahol Harry előhúzta a zsebéből a tükrét. – Ginny, Hermione, ott vagytok?

- Igen – érkezett azonnal Hermione válasza. – Épp most végzünk a második emelettel, de eddig még semmit sem találtunk.

- Az alagsor is tiszta – mondta Harry a tükörnek.

Azután Ginny arca jelent meg. – Mit gondolsz, mióta áll üresen ez a ház?

- Nem tudom, de úgy néz ki, mintha azóta nem járt volna itt senki, hogy Albert Keene meghalt.

- Valószínűleg nem olyan régóta. – Ezúttal ismét Hermione arca tűnt fel a tükörben. – Voldemort bizonyára akkor hagyta el, amikor a mugli település túlzottan terjeszkedni kezdett.

Ron képmása váltotta fel a lányét. – Mi lenne, ha inkább haladnánk? Tudod, még mindig hátravan a ház fele.

- Szólunk, ha idelent befejeztük a kutatást – közölte Harry a lányokkal, majd zsebre vágta a tükrét, és Ronnal együtt elindult felfelé.

A földszinten nagyon hamar végeztek. Gyorsan átnézték a nappalit, az ebédlőt, a zeneszobát, a játékszobát, és több más tágas helyiséget, amelyeknek a rendeltetése első ránézésre nem volt nyilvánvaló. Már éppen végeztek, amikor Ginny hangja hallatszódott Harry zsebéből.

Harry előhúzta a tükrét. – Találtatok valamit?

- Még nem – felelte Ginny arcának apró mása. – De itt van az első emeleten a könyvtár, szóval jobb lesz, ha feljöttök, és ti is megnézitek.

Harry bólintott. – Már indulunk is.

A Keene könyvtár kétszer olyan nagy volt, mint a Grimmauld tér 12-ben lévő. Ginny és Hermione már a polcokat vizsgálgatták, amikor Harry és Ron megérkeztek.

- Az emelet többi részét már átnéztük – mondta Ginny. – Ez az egyetlen hely maradt, ahol esetleg rábukkanhatunk Denem feljegyzéseire.

A Keene családnak igazán lenyűgöző gyűjteménye volt – jegyezte meg Hermione, miközben csodálattal bámulta a köteteket. – Gyakorlatilag minden elképzelhető témában találhatóak itt könyvek: irodalom, költészet, történelem, művészet, zene…

- És mi a helyzet az ősi mágiával kapcsolatos könyvekkel? – kérdezte Ron.

- Itt vannak a mágiával foglalkozó könyvek – mutatott Hermione az egyik részlegre, amely teljes falat kitett.

Ron a legközelebbi könyvespolc felé villantotta a pálcája fényét, és tanulmányozni kezdte a könyveket. Ginny már a másik végén dolgozott. Harrynek eszébe jutott Mardekár íróasztala a Titkok Kamrájában, így odament a szoba közepén álló hatalmas, diófa íróasztalhoz, és elkezdte átvizsgálni, hátha talál valami hasznos információt. Hermione ugyanezt tette az ablak alatt álló kredenccel.

Alaposan belemélyedtek a munkába, de fél órával később, amikor már minden sarkot és szegletet átkutattak, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy hiábavaló volt a fáradozásuk. Nyoma sem volt Mardekár könyveinek, Denem feljegyzéseinek, sőt egyetlen papírcetlit sem találtak, amiből következtetni tudtak volna a birtok jelenlegi vagy a régebbi tulajdonosainak kilétére.

- Sajnálom, Harry – szólalt meg Hermione őszinte sajnálkozással. – Tényleg azt hittem, hogy itt megtaláljuk Denem feljegyzéseit, vagy legalább valami tovább vezető nyomra bukkanunk.

Harry szótlanul, elgondolkozva állt, majd megrázta a fejét. – Valahol meg _kell_ lennie. Még ha Voldemort esetleg meg is semmisítette a saját feljegyzéseit – és egyáltalán nem hiszem, hogy ezt tette volna -, az teljességgel kizárt, hogy Mardekár Malazár könyveit a kukába dobta volna. Tisztelte Mardekárt.

- Talán mindent odaadott Lucius Malfoynak – vetette fel Hermione. – Végtére is a napló is Malfoynál volt.

Ron csettintett egyet. – Hát persze! Fogadni mernék, hogy az egész egy titkos szobában van a Malfoy birtokon.

- De az aurorok teljesen felforgatták az egész birtokot – tiltakozott Ginny. – Miután Malfoyt letartóztatták a minisztériumban, az aurorok átkutatták az egész házat, és apa azt mondta, hogy amikor Day átvette a KBF irányítását, akkor fogkefével még egyszer átfésülték az egészet.

- Lehet, hogy nem vették észre…

- Pszt! – szakította félbe Hermione Ront, és figyelmesen hallgatózott. – Hallgassátok!

Mindannyian elcsendesedtek, és Harry feszülten fülelt, hogy vajon mi ragadta meg Hermione figyelmét. Azután meghallotta: a földszint felől mozgás elfojtott hangjai hallatszódtak.

Ron és Ginny is meghallották, és riadtan néztek Harryre.

- Azt hiszem, mennünk kellene – suttogta Hermione.

Harry bólintott. – Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van. Először menjetek ti Ronnal.

Hermione hátrébb lépett, hogy elég helye legyen a hoppanáláshoz, majd egy helyben állva megpördült. Semmi sem történt. Homlokráncolva felemelte a pálcáját, mély lélegzetet vett, és megismételte a mozdulatot. Ezúttal kissé megingott pördülés közben, de továbbra is ott volt.

- Hadd próbáljam meg én is. – Ron is megpördült, de ezúttal sem történt semmi.

Hermione nyugtalanul az ajkába harapott. – Úgy gondoljátok, hogy hoppanálásgátló bűbáj van a házon?

Ron bosszús pillantást vetett a lányra. – Hát én arra tippelnék, hogy igen!

- Gyerünk – suttogta Harry sürgetően, majd intett a barátainak, hogy kövessék, és kisietett a könyvtárból. A lehető leghalkabban lépkedett végig a folyosón. A lépcső tetejéhez érve azonban olyasmit hallottak, amitől meghűlt a vér az ereikben: odalentről egyértelműen lépések zaja hallatszódott. És egyre közeledtek.

- _Bújjatok el!_ – formálta ajkaival Harry, és óvatosan visszahúzódtak a folyosó végére. A léptek immár a lépcsőről hallatszódtak. Harry sürgetően egy ajtóra bökött. Ron belökte, és Hermionéval besurrantak a mögötte lévő sötét szobába, Ginny pedig behúzta Harryt egy másikba. Harry becsukta az ajtót, majd mindketten kioltották pálcájuk fényét, és megfeszítetten hallgatták a folyosóról beszűrődő zajokat.

- Bella, nincs itt semmi érdekes – hallatszott egy mogorva, Harry számára ismeretlen férfihang a lépcső környékéről.

- _Csend legyen, Rodolphus – _suttogta Bellatrix Lestrange nyersen. – Potter itt van valahol. Tudom, hogy itt van.

Harry érezte, hogy Ginny megdermed mellette, és a neve hallatán az ő gyomra is görcsbe rándult. Vajon hogyan jöhettek rá?

- Tájékoztatnunk kellett volna a Sötét Nagyurat! – Rodolphus Lestrange hangja ezúttal közelebbről hangzott fel, csakúgy, mint a feleségéé, aki dühösen csattant fel.

- _Csend legyen! _Csak kutassunk át mindent. Nem tudnak hoppanálni a házból.

Harry kétségbeesetten nézett körül a szobában. A sötétben épp csak annyi látszott, hogy egy gyéren bútorozott hálószobában vannak. Az egyetlen búvóhely egy hatalmas ruhásszekrény volt a sarokban. Harry megragadta Ginny kezét, és odahúzta a szekrényhez. Amilyen csendesen csak tudták, kinyitották az ajtaját, és beléptek. Harry épp csak becsukta maguk mögött a szekrényajtót, amikor meghallotta, hogy nyílik a hálószoba ajtaja. A szekrényajtó résén keresztül egy pálca fényét pillantotta meg. Léptek közeledtek. Harry szorosabbra fonta ujjait a pálca körül, és felkészült arra, hogy megátkozza azt, aki kinyitja az ajtót.

Abban a pillanatban hangos reccsenés hallatszott a fölöttük lévő emeletről. Harry és Ginny összerezzentek, a szobában lévő személy pedig kirohant a folyosóra.

- Pucey! Bole! Gyertek fel! – kiáltotta Bellatrix Lestrange, többé nem törődve a rejtőzködéssel. Harry hallotta, hogy a földszintről döngő léptek indulnak fel a lépcsőn. Csupán egy pillanatra torpantak meg, majd folytatták útjukat a második emeletre. Harry óvatosan résnyire nyitotta a szekrényajtót, és kilesett rajta.

- _Harry!_ – Hermione állt az ajtóban, mögötte pedig Ron. Harry és Ginny gyorsan kikászálódtak a szekrényből, és csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Hallották, ahogy odafent hevesen nyitogatják az ajtókat, a földszintről azonban semmiféle hang nem hallatszott, miközben leosontak az előszobába.

- Merre? – kérdezte Ron.

- Hátrafelé, amerről jöttünk – felelte Harry.

Sietve végigmentek a folyosón az étkezőig. Harry kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, majd összerándult, ahogy a rozsdás zsanérok fülhasogatóan nyikorogni kezdtek. Valahol mögöttük kiáltás hangzott fel, de már az ajtón kívül voltak, és igyekeztek minél messzebb szaladni a háztól. Harry még több kiáltást hallott a hátuk mögül, és tudta, hogy a halálfalók a nyomukban vannak. Bizonyítékképpen egy pillanattal később egy átok csapódott mögöttük a földbe. Habár elkerülte őket, a becsapódás mindannyiukat beterítette sárral.

- Váljunk szét! – kiáltotta Harry abban a reményben, hogy így a sötétben lerázhatják a halálfalókat. Ginny, aki legelöl volt, balra fordult, vissza a temető felé. Harry követte, és így elszakadtak Rontól és Hermionétól, akik jobbra, a gazos kert felé indultak.

Kockázatos volt a koromsötét udvaron át rohanni. Harry semmit sem látott az ösvényből, és a húsz méterrel előtte futó lányt is alig tudta kivenni a sötétben. Ekkor egy vörös fénysugár sistergett el mellette, nyomában egy seregnyi ezüst nyíllal, amelyek bevilágították az utat. Harry baljósan meredő sírköveket pillantott meg maga előtt, és ráébredt, hogy már majdnem a temetőben vannak. Ebben a pillanatban pánik kezdte fojtogatni. Muszáj dehoppanálniuk, mielőtt elérnék a kovácsoltvas kerítést, máskülönben csapdába esnek. Harry beugorhatna bármelyik útjába kerülő sírkő mögé, és visszatérhetne a Roxfortba, de Ginny nem tudja ezt megtenni. Utol kell érnie a lányt, mielőtt a halálfalók beérik őket. Már hallotta is, hogy a futó léptek egyre közelebb kerülnek hozzájuk.

- Ginny, várj! – kiáltotta Harry, miközben kitért egy ügyesebben célzott átok elől.

Ginny lelassított, és hátrapillantott. – Harry, figyelj! – üvöltötte, és lefékezett.

Harry gondolkodás nélkül a földre vetette magát, de így is érezte a fölötte elsuhanó átok erejét. Talpra ugrott, és tovább rohant. Összeszedte minden erejét, és sikerült utolérnie Ginnyt. Elkapta a lány csuklóját, és megpördült körülötte, miközben még hallotta Bellatrix Lesttrange kiáltását: _- Stupor!_

Még sosem örült ennyire a hoppanálás fojtogató érzésének. Harry egy pukkanás kíséretében megbotlott, és Ginnyvel együtt elterültek a Szellemszállás padlóján. Ron és Hermione már ott voltak, és talpra segítették őket.

- Jól vagytok? – kérdezte aggódva Ron.

Harry és Ginny bólintottak, miközben mindketten levegő után kapkodtak. Ron megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd utálkozva megrázta a fejét. – Azt hittem, teljesen kihalt az a nyavalyás ház!

- Az is volt! – mondta Hermione. – Alaposan körülnéztünk, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy időtlen idők óta nem járt ott senki.

- Szóval véletlenül épp most döntöttek úgy, hogy beugranak egy látogatásra a régi idők emléke kedvéért?

- Tudták, hogy ott vagyunk – jegyezte meg halkan Harry. – Engem kerestek.

Harry gyorsan elmesélte a Lestrange házaspár között elhangzott beszélgetést.

- De ez lehetetlen! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Nem tudhatták, hogy ott vagyunk.

- Bizonyára hátrahagytak valamiféle védőbűbájt, hogy figyelmeztesse őket, ha valaki belép a házba – vetette fel Ginny. – Csak ezzel lehet magyarázni.

- De én ellenőriztem! Semmiféle védőbűbájra utaló jel nem volt. _Biztos_ vagyok benne.

- Hermione, az évszázad leghatalmasabb sötét varázslójával van dolgunk – érvelt Ron. – Szerintem képes létrehozni olyan védőbűbájt, amit még te sem tudsz kimutatni. Nem a te hibád. Amellett neked jutott eszedbe az a ragyogó terv, aminek segítségével el tudtunk menekülni a halálfalók elől.

- Miféle terv? – kérdezte Harry, miközben Hermione fülig pirult Ron dicsérete hallatán.

- Csak az ötlött fel bennem, hogy bármi is akadályoz meg minket abban, hogy hoppanáljunk a házból, az valószínűleg olyasféle dolog, mint ami nálunk is van a főhadiszálláson. Senki sem hoppanálhat ki vagy be, a házon belül viszont oda hoppanálunk, ahová csak akarunk.

- Felugrottunk a második emeletre, és nekilöktünk egy ruhásszekrényt egy padlótól plafonig érő tükörnek – magyarázta Ron.

- Ez okos ötlet volt – mondta Ginny elismerően.

- Bárcsak találtunk volna legalább valami hasznosat, ha már ilyen bajba keveredtünk – szólalt meg Harry keserűen.

- Ne aggódj, Harry – vigasztalta Ginny. – Ha Voldemort feljegyzései még léteznek, akkor meg fogjuk őket találni.

---

Harry szótlanul ballagott vissza a Roxfortba vezető úton. Azon rágódott, hogy már megint veszélybe sodorta a barátait. Különösen amiatt érzett bűntudatot, hogy Ginnyt is magukkal vitték. Ron és Hermione legalább már nagykorúak voltak, és képesek voltak vigyázni magukra. Ginnyvel viszont felelőtlenség volt hoppanálni. Könnyedén előfordulhatott volna, hogy elszakadnak egymástól, és Harry gondolni sem akart arra, hogy akkor mi történt volna. Miért nem vette észre korábban a veszélyt? Miért csak utólag volt ennyire nyilvánvaló?

Már majdnem a kastélynál voltak, amikor mélabús töprengését Hermione sürgető suttogása szakította félbe. – Vigyázzatok!

A lány hirtelen megtorpant, és mindannyiukat egy közeli fa mögé terelte.

- Mi van már megint? – kérdezte Ron.

Hermione előre mutatott. – Nézzétek!

Harry követte Hermione tekintetét, és egyből látta, mire mutat. Az udvaron át egy sötét alak tartott a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Céltudatos léptei összetéveszthetetlenek voltak.

- Ez Piton – mondta Harry, és tekintetével követte a férfit, amint az átvág az udvaron, majd eltűnik az erdőben.

- Mit gondoltok, hová megy? – kérdezte Ron.

- Biztosan Dumbledore vagy a Rend megbízását teljesíti – felelte Hermione. – Semmi más okra nem tudok gondolni, ami miatt ilyenkor elhagyná a kastélyt.

Sajnos Harry tudott, és hideg rettenet töltötte el, miközben barátaival folytatták útjukat a kastély felé. A lehető legóvatosabban lopakodtak végig a folyosókon, egészen fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Neville, Dean és Seamus már az igazak álmát aludta, amikor Harry és Ron megérkeztek a hálóterembe, és Ron is azon nyomban horkolni kezdett, amint bebújt a paplan alá. Harry azonban képtelen volt elaludni.

Olyan volt, mintha megint a Grimmauld téren lenne, és ébren várná, hogy meghallja, amint kinyílik a bejárati ajtó, és léptek indulnak fölfelé a lépcsőn. Nagyon szeretett volna Piton után menni, de emlékeztette magát arra az ígéretére, miszerint Knightra bízza, hogy szemmel tartsa a férfit. Mégsem tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogy vajon Knight tudja-e egyáltalán, hogy Piton távozott. Arra jutott, hogy legalább azért felelősséggel tartozik, hogy az auror megkapja mindazt az információt, amire szüksége van a munkájához.

Harry gyorsan fényt gyújtott a pálcája hegyén, majd előhúzta párnája alól a Tekergők Térképét, és átvizsgálta. Knight nem volt a szobájában, sem a kastély többi részén, sem az udvaron. Harry másodjára is végignézte az egész térképet, de továbbra sem látta a nőt. Harry kissé csalódott volt, amiért az SVK tanár máris távozott, de nyilvánvalóan a nőnek is megvoltak a maga eszközei, amivel nyomon tudta követni Pitont. Miután kimerítette az egyetlen indokot, ami miatt törődnie kellene Piton hollétével, Harry visszadugta a térképet a párnája alá, és lefeküdt.

Azonban továbbra sem jött álom a szemére, ellenben egy új aggodalom kezdett kibontakozni az elméjében. Hogyan talált rájuk Bellatrix Lestrange Dorsetben? Előfordulhat, hogy Ronnak igaza volt – hogy egyszerűen nem vettek észre egy védőbűbájt a házon. De Bellatrix nem csupán annyit tudott, hogy betolakodó van a házban; tisztában volt vele, hogy _ő _van ott. Harryben önkéntelenül is felidéződött a legutóbbi alkalom, amikor halálfalók követték. Talán Hermione _nem_ siklott át egyetlen védőbűbájon sem. Talán a halálfalók _Harryt _követték.

Harry a sötétségbe meredt, és érezte, hogy félelem borzolja a tarkóját. A halálfalók egyszer már megtalálták a módját, hogy alkalmazzák rajta a Szimatoló bűbájt. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ismét megtették? Harry nem zárhatta ki ezt a lehetőséget. Ami azt illeti, egy egyszerű követőbűbájjal is a nyomára bukkanhattak. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy bármiféle követésgátló bűbájt használjanak, amikor elhagyják a Roxfortot, mivel senkinek nem volt tudomása arról, hogy távol lesznek az iskolától. A londoni támadással ellentétben ma éjjel senkinek nem volt oka rá, hogy kutasson utána.

Szóval honnan tudhatta Bellatrix Lestrange, hogy mégis van rá oka? A férje szerint még Voldemort sem tudta, hogy Harry Dorsetben van. Valójában maga Rodolphus Lestrange is szkeptikusnak hangzott. Bellatrix volt az egyetlen, aki biztos volt benne, hogy Harry a Keene birtokon van.

Harry egyre erősebben érezte a tarkóján a bizsergést. Ez volt a harmadik megoldatlan rejtély, amibe belefutott a halálfalókkal kapcsolatban – és legalább a második olyan, amihez Bellatrix Lestrange-nek is köze volt. Az első rejtély az volt, vajon hogyan tudott a nő megszökni az Azkabanból. Harry tudomása szerint ez a kérdés még mindig zavarba ejtette az aurorokat. Aztán ott volt a Szimatoló bűbáj, amit mindössze pár nappal később fedeztek fel a halálfalók. Senki sem tudta, hogyan jöhettek rá. És most Bellatrix megmagyarázhatatlan módon feltűnt Dorsetben. Harrynek valahogy olyan érzése volt, hogy ez a három esemény összefüggésben áll egymással, és őszintén kívánta, bárcsak megoszthatná egy rendtaggal a gyanúját. De ez lehetetlen volt, mivel akkor fel kellene fednie a dorseti kiruccanást, az pedig szóba sem jöhetett.

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra az aggodalomtól. Ha valóban Bellatrix áll mindezen események mögött, akkor a nő olyan veszélyt jelent, amivel a Rendnek tisztában kell lennie, és Harrynek kötelessége figyelmeztetni őket. De a Rend már bizonyára tudja, győzködte magát Harry. Már jó ideje küzdenek Voldemort és a halálfalói ellen. Ha más nem, Piton felderítő tevékenysége már bizonyára nyomra vezette őket. Butaság lenne azt gondolni, hogy ő rájött valamire, ami felett mindenki más elsiklott.

Harry gyomra ismét görcsbe rándult, jelezve, hogy egyáltalán nem győzte meg magát az érveléssel, de nem vett róla tudomást. Nem vallhatja be Dumbledore-nak, hogy határozott parancsa ellenére elment Dorsetbe, hogy tovább kutasson Denem feljegyzései után. Amellett, ha nem ment volna el Dorsetbe, sosem kezdett volna gyanakodni Bellatrixre, tehát ha nem mondja el Dumbledore-nak, akkor egyszerűen azt teszi, amit akkor is tenne, ha engedelmeskedett volna a férfinak.

Harrynek összerándult a gyomra, majd elcsendesedett. Nyilvánvalóan sikerült meggyőznie – vagy legalábbis eléggé összezavarni – ezzel a kifacsart logikával, így végül elfogadta a döntését, és csendben maradt. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd hasra fordult, és magára húzta a takaróját. És csakugyan, gondolta, miközben lassan álomba szenderedett, már így is annyi mindent titkolt oly sok ember elől, hogy még egy titok aligha okozhat gondot.


	17. Köd és rejtélyek

**17. fejezet: Köd és rejtélyek**

- Számtalan helyreállító főzet létezik – kezdte Piton, amikor szerda délután beviharzott a bájitaltan tanterembe. – A mandragórafőzetet kővé dermesztett egyének helyreállítására, gyógyítására használják. Ezen keresztül remekül be lehet mutatni a helyreállító főzetek alapvető tulajdonságait. Habár nem állnak rendelkezésünkre kifejlett mandragórák, így magát a bájitalt nem fogjuk elkészíteni, azt ajánlom, hogy aki át akar menni a RAVASZ vizsgán, a mai vizsgáról nem is szólva, az alaposan vésse az eszébe a tulajdonságait és az összetevőit.

Piton részletes magyarázatba kezdett a mandragóra főzetről: elmondta a történetét, az összetevőit és a felhasználási módjait. Hermione, aki Harry mellett ült, vadul jegyzetelt, mintha eltökélte volna, hogy Piton minden kimondott szavát papírra veti. Azonban hiába bizonygatta Piton, hogy ez mennyire lényeges információ, Harry képtelen volt bármi érdeklődést fellelni magában a téma iránt. Még mindig az előző esti, csaknem katasztrofálisan végződő dorseti kalandon rágódott.

Még nem volt alkalma megvitatni a dolgot Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Hermionéval, de minél többször idézte fel az eseményeket, annál inkább meggyőződésévé vált, hogy több rejlik a halálfalók Keene birtokon történő felbukkanása mögött, mint egy észrevétlenül maradt védővarázslat. Az öreg ház évek óta elhagyatottan állt, talán már Harry születése előtt is lakatlan volt. Teljességgel kizárt, hogy egy olyan bűbájt helyeztek volna el rajta, ami kifejezetten az ő jelenlétét jelzi. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange bizonyára fülest kapott, hogy ott keresse őt, és Harrynek volt is egy sejtése, hogy ki figyelmeztethette a nőt.

Átpillantott az osztályterem másik végébe, ahol Draco Malfoy jegyzetelt unott képpel. A mardekáros pillanatnyilag elég levertnek látszott. Hiányzott arcáról a megszokott duzzogó kifejezés, és furcsán visszahúzódónak tűnt. Vajon a bűntudatát, és az afölött érzett csalódottságát rejtegeti, hogy előző éjszaka nem kapták el Harryt?

Tökéletesen logikusnak tűnt. Malfoy egy magas rangú halálfaló fia volt, és egy másik unokaöccse. Az előző évi kviddics mérkőzésen már felküldte a Sötét Jegyet. Ki lenne nála alkalmasabb a halálfalók roxforti kémének szerepére? Harry csak azon töprengett, vajon hogy lehetett olyan fafejű, hogy nem jött rá korábban. Ugyanakkor azonban megkönnyebbülést is érzett. Semmiféle baljós rejtély nincs amögött, hogy Bellatrix rájuk talált Dorsetben. Draco kétségtelenül meglátta, hogy elhagyták az iskolát, és üzent a nagynénjének, aki követte őket az öreg birtokra.

- Mr Potter, talán szívesen ismertetné az osztály előtt a mandragóra helyreállító tulajdonságait, hiszen úgy tűnik, nem érzi szükségét, hogy odafigyeljen, amikor én teszem.

Harry felnézett, és azt látta, hogy Piton karba tett kézzel áll előtte, és jeges tekintettel mered rá. – Talán untatom?

- Nem. Természetesen nem. Uram – szólalt meg Harry.

- Ezt _örömmel _hallom. Tekintve, mennyire távol állsz attól, hogy az osztály legjobb tanulója légy, aligha engedheted meg magadnak az ábrándozást óra közben. Öt pont a Griffendéltől.

Piton elfordult, és folytatta az előadást, Harry pedig az óra hátralévő részében mindent megtett, hogy odafigyelőnek tűnjön. Nagyon megkönnyebbült, amikor megszólalt a csengő.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione, amint kiléptek az osztályteremből.

- Persze, habár jobban lennék, ha Piton nem ragadna meg minden egyes alkalmat arra, hogy megalázzon. Abból, ahogy viselkedik, azt hinné az ember, hogy bukásra állok bájitaltanból.

- Nos, tényleg elkalandoztak a gondolataid – vágott vissza Hermione. – Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyáltalán nem figyelsz oda.

Ebben a pillanatban Malfoy ment el mellettük, mire Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A mardekáros soha egyetlen lehetőséget sem hagyott ki, hogy gúnyolódjon Harryvel, és most igazán odavethetett volna valami szúrós megjegyzést azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Piton mennyire leteremtette Harryt. Ehelyett egyszerűen elsietett mellettük, anélkül, hogy akár egy pillantást is vetett volna Harryre.

Harry suttogva folytatta: - Azt hiszem, tudom, hogyan talált ránk tegnap éjjel Bellatrix Lestrange.

---

- Malfoy! – fintorodott el Ron, mintha a név keserű ízt hagyott volna a szájában. – Előbb is rájöhettünk volna. Egész biztosan ő volt.

Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny a fiúk hálótermében voltak. Mostanában mindig itt vitatták meg azokat a dolgokat, amiket nem szerették volna, hogy mások is meghallják.

- Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, hogy nem jutott eszembe követésgátló bűbájt használni tegnap éjjel – sopánkodott Hermione.

- Nem a te hibád – vigasztalta Harry. – Egyikünk sem számított rá, hogy valaki követ minket.

- Mit csináljunk Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Ginny. Keresztbe tett lábbal ült Harry ágyán, és éber tekintettel figyelte a fiút. – Ha a halálfalóknak kémkedik, akkor bizonyára nem te vagy az egyetlen, akit szemmel tart.

- Ez igaz – helyeselt Hermione. – Bármilyen információt továbbadhat.

Harry bólintott. Ez már neki is eszébe jutott. – Rajta kell tartanunk a szemünket, de óvatosnak kell lennünk. Nem lenne jó, ha megtudná, hogy észrevettük, miben sántikál.

Mindannyian egyetértettek vele, és Harryt voltaképpen lelkesítette az a kilátás, hogy figyelni fogják Malfoyt. Ettől legalább hasznosnak érezte magát, különösen, mivel a Denem feljegyzése utáni kutatással zsákutcába jutottak.

Sajnos a következő két hét során végzett megfigyelés sokkal kevésbé bizonyult érdekesnek, mint amire Harry számított. Miután minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy Malfoy után vizslasson, be kellett ismernie, hogy a mardekáros magába fordulónak és feszültnek tűnt; egyetlen cselekedetével sem adott okot gyanakvásra, sőt valójában semmi figyelemfelkeltőt nem tett. Még Knight óráin is abbahagyta a feltűnősködést.

Harry szinte csalódott Malfoyban, és azon töprengett, vajon Bellatrix figyelmeztette-e az unokaöccsét a dorseti kudarc után, hogy húzza meg magát. Szerencsére Harrynek más dolga is akadt azon túl, hogy a mardekáros után kémkedett. Teljes gőzzel belevetette magát a Dumbledore-ral és a Knighttal tartott különórákba. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy mind a valós világban, mind az elmében megtanuljon párbajozni.

Kemény munkája meg is hozta a gyümölcsét. Különösen a Knighttal tett előrelépésnek örült. Végre megtanult nonverbális védekezőbűbájokat használni, és szorgalmasan dolgozott rajta, hogy a nonverbális begyűjtőbűbájt is elsajátítsa.

- Ha ezek után már csak egyetlen nonverbális varázslatot tanulsz meg, akkor ez legyen az az egy – jelentette ki Knight ravaszkás mosollyal. – Egy kreatív varázsló számára az Invito rengeteg lehetőséggel bír.

Dumbledore-ral lassabban haladt, de az idős varázsló rendületlenül bátorította, és Harrybe vetett bizalma ragadós volt. Harry minden alkalommal úgy lépett ki az igazgató irodájából, hogy biztos volt benne, képes lesz legyőzni Voldemortot.

Aztán ott volt a kviddics is. Halloween közeledtével Ron egyre többet szekálta, hogy tartsanak több edzést annak érdekében, hogy fel tudjanak készülni a közelgő Griffendél-Mardekár meccsre. Harry örömmel tett eleget a kérésnek, és minden adandó alkalommal lefoglalta a pályát. Miközben csapattársaival szelte az eget, engedélyezte magának, hogy arra a kis időre elfeledkezzen minden gondjáról.

Egy ilyen edzés után történt, hogy amikor Harry, Ron és Ginny jókedvűen földet értek, Hermione már várta őket. Hermione ritkán ment ki a pályára megnézni az edzést, aznap azonban még annál is feldobottabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry érezte magát.

- Megtaláltam! – közölte diadalittas arckifejezéssel.

- Mit találtál meg? – kérdezte Harry.

- A következő nyomot Denem feljegyzéseihez!

Mindhárman szájtátva meredtek Hermionéra.

- Micsoda? – szólalt meg Harry. – _Hogyan?_

- Miután visszajöttünk Dorsetből, gondolkodni kezdtem a házon, és eszembe jutott, hogy vajon volt-e Denemnek valami más ingatlana, ahol elrejthette a jegyzeteit. Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy egy nyilvánvaló dolog nem jutott eszembe. Ahelyett, hogy Thane és Lawrence után kutattam, azt kellett volna megnéznem, hogy annak a cégnek, amely a dorseti házat birtokolja, vannak-e más ingatlanai. Amikor megtettem, találtam egy öreg házikót Walesben, egy mocsár közepén. Az utolsó lakója egy Ethan Celic nevű férfi volt.

- Az kicsoda? – kérdezte Ron.

- Egy régi ismerős. – Hermione felmutatott egy darab pergament:

ETHAN CELIC = CECIL THANE

Harry a kviddicsről elfeledkezve kapta ki Hermione kezéből a pergament, majd a lányra nézett. – Azt tudjuk, hogy ott lakik-e még?

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Az a ház a világ végén van. A legközelebbi falu negyven mérföldre van tőle.

- Nos, Wales sincs messzebb, mint Dorset – jelentette ki Ron. – Mikor indulunk?

- Gondolkoztam a dolgon – felelte Hermione -, és azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha napközben mennénk.

- Megőrültél? Mégis hogy tudnánk fényes nappal körbeszaglászni?

- Ha szükséges, használhatunk kiábrándító bűbájt. Sokkal könnyebb lenne így átkutatni a házat. Amellett a múltkor nem sok hasznunk volt abból, hogy éjszaka szaglásztunk körbe, és nem igazán lelkesedem az ötletért, hogy sötétben botorkáljunk egy mocsárban. Most szombaton lesz az első roxmortsi hétvége. Mindössze annyit kell tennünk, hogy a többiekkel együtt elhagyjuk a kastélyt, és senki nem fog hiányolni minket.

Ron Harryre nézett. – Te mit gondolsz?

Harry egy pillanatig töprengett, majd bólintott. – Igen. Ez így működhet. Csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy mindhárman besurranunk egy sikátorba, és dehoppanálunk.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy mindhárman? – méltatlankodott Ginny. – Én is megyek.

Harry nyugodt tekintettel nézett a lányra. – Nem, te nem jössz.

Ginny elvörösödött a haragtól. – Vagyok olyan jó párbajozó, mint bármelyikőtök!

- Nem arról van szó, hogy mennyire jól párbajozol. Amíg nem tudsz egyedül hoppanálni, túlságosan kockázatos, hogy velünk gyere.

- Hoppanálhatok veled. Vagy Ronnal, vagy Hermionéval…

- És mi lesz, ha elszakadunk egymástól? – csattant fel Harry.

Ginny dacosan meredt Harryre, de erre nyilvánvalóan nem tudott mit felelni, Harry pedig tovább ütötte a vasat. – Már így is épp elég dolog miatt kell aggódnom; épp elegen kockáztatják az életüket azért, hogy esélyem legyen végezni Voldemorttal. Semmi szükségem arra, hogy bárki is felesleges kockázatokat vállaljon.

Ginny továbbra is makacsul bámult Harryre. – Nem fogok haszontalanul itt üldögélni!

- Nem leszel haszontalan – vágott közbe Hermione.

Ginny ingerült pillantást vetett rá. – Mégis mi hasznosat tehetnék itt?

- Te lehetnél a hátvédünk. Ha magunkkal visszük a tükreinket, és nálad is ott van a tiéd, akkor ha bajba kerülünk, tudunk neked szólni, hogy hívj segítséget.

Ginny egy pillanatig fontolgatta a lehetőséget, majd mély sóhaj kíséretében bólintott. – Rendben. Azt hiszem, ez nem rossz ötlet.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – zárta le Harry. – Szombat délután indulunk.

---

Harryt izgatottá tette az a kilátás, hogy folytathatják a kutatást Denem feljegyzései után, és alig várta, hogy átvizsgálhassák a walesi házat. Így persze a következő napok borzasztó vontatottan teltek. Minél jobban várta Harry a szombatot, annál lassabbnak tűnt az idő múlása. Péntek este végül barátaival együtt összegyűltek a klubhelyiségben, és robbantós snapszlit játszottak, abban a reményben, hogy így majd gyorsabban telnek az órák. A második körnél tartottak, amikor McGalagony professzor mászott be a portrélyukon, kezében egy méretes pergamentekerccsel.

- Kérem, mindannyian figyeljenek rám. Akik úgy gondolják, hogy holnap lelátogatnak a Roxmortsba, azoknak tudniuk kell, hogy az előző tanév végén történt támadás miatt új biztonsági előírások kerültek bevezetésre. Először is a diákok csak délután egy és négy óra között tartózkodhatnak a faluban.

A diákok között elégedetlen zúgolódás kezdődött. – Az csak három óra – panaszkodott Dean.

- Ami bőven elég arra, hogy az összes pénzüket édességre és vajsörre költsék, Mr Thomas – felelte McGalagony. – Az időbeli korlátozás feltétlenül szükséges. Amíg a diákjaink Roxmortsban vannak, a tanári karnak legalább négy tagja fog a faluban őrjáratozni, emellett a kérdéses időtartamra a Minisztérium is megkettőzi a szolgálatot teljesítő aurorok számát.

Harry és barátai aggodalmas pillantásokat váltottak. Nem számítottak rá, hogy ennyi biztonsági intézkedést kell kijátszaniuk.

- A holnapi napon Flitwick professzor, Bimba professzor, Hagrid és én Roxmortsban leszünk – folytatta McGalagony. – Ha bármi gyanúsat vesznek észre, azonnal keressenek meg minket, vagy egy aurort. Végül pedig kérem, hogy mindenki, aki holnap le szeretne menni a faluba, nyújtsa fel a kezét, hogy felírhassam a neveket. Induláskor és érkezéskor jelentkezniük kell Frics úrnál, hogy minden diákot számon tarthassunk.

A teremben szinte minden diák feltette a kezét, habár páran haboztak, és Harry észrevette, hogy néhány háztársa sötét pillantásokat vált egymással.

- Mit gondoltok, három óra elég lesz? – suttogta Ron.

- Elég kell, hogy legyen – válaszolt Hermione.

- És mi lesz az aurorokkal? – kérdezte Ginny. – A távozással valószínűleg nem lesz gond, de a visszatérés…

- Weasley, Weasley, Granger – sorolta McGalagony, miközben a kitekert pergamennel közeledett feléjük. A pergamen felett egy penna lebegett, amely gyorsan lefirkantotta a három bejegyzést. McGalagony összetekerte a pergament, és felsóhajtott. – Sajnálom, Mr Potter, de maga nem mehet.

- Micsoda? – szólalt meg Harry meglepetten.

- Tekintettel a tavalyi évben történtekre, a Minisztérium megtiltotta, hogy lemenjen Roxmortsba.

- De professzor!

- Semmit sem tehetek, Potter. Még az igazgató úrnak sincs joga felülbírálni a Minisztérium utasítását. Sajnálom. – Azzal McGalagony elfordult, és ismét kitekerte a pergament. – Thomas, Patil…

- Az a hülye KBF! – szólalt meg Ginny. – Ehhez nincs joguk, Harry!

- Mit fogunk tenni? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry vállat vont. – Valahogy majd kiszököm, és megkereslek titeket.

- Nem, nem szöksz ki – jelentette ki Hermione. – Gyertek, menjünk fel. Van egy ötletem.

Felmentek a fiúk hálótermébe, ahol Hermione előadta a tervét. – Tulajdonképpen ez akár a mi malmunkra is hajthatja a vizet.

Ginny felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hogyan?

- A tanárok fele azzal lesz elfoglalva, hogy a Roxmortsban levő diákokat figyeli, ami azt jelenti, hogy az iskolában maradókkal nem nagyon fognak törődni. Ez tökéletes lehetőséget ad nekünk arra, hogy eltűnjünk. Mindössze oda kell osonnunk a fúriafűzhöz anélkül, hogy meglátnának minket, majd elmenni a Szellemszállásra. Így kikerülünk minden biztonsági intézkedést, ráadásul Frics sem fog arra várni, hogy visszaérjünk.

- Hát tudod, te tényleg nagyon fondorlatos tudsz lenni, ha akarsz – dicsérte meg Ron.

- Akkor hát minden rendben – mondta Harry. – Tartsátok rajta a szemeteket Malfoyon, amíg én büntetőmunkán vagyok, nehogy kiszimatoljon valamit. Amint Piton elenged, indulunk.

---

A szombat délelőttök a kviddics edzés ellenére is Harry hetének a mélypontját jelentették. Azóta, hogy követte Pitont Londonba, majd utána elbeszélgetett Knighttal, állandóan ott motoszkált a fejében az a gyötrelmes gondolat, hogy Piton halálfalókat gyilkol. A tekergők térképét az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjának a mélyére rejtette, és eltökélte, hogy egy pillantást sem vet a _Reggeli Próféta_ halálozás rovatára, de így is kínozta a gondolat, hogy a férfi bármikor elmehet, és újabb áldozatra leshet.

Az esetek nagy részében Harry félre tudta tenni ezeket a gondolatokat, de a bájitaltan tanár irodájának csendjében, amikor ott ült előtte a férfi, egyszerűen lehetetlen volt. Ennek eredményeképpen nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni, és drámai módon lelassult a dolgozatainak pótlásával. Ez a mostani szombat délelőtt még a megszokottnál is rosszabb volt.

Harrynek egyfolytában a walesi kirándulás járt a fejében, és türelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén. Ahogy dél is elmúlt, egyre gyakrabban és egyre növekvő elkeseredettséggel pillantgatott az órájára. Piton hetek óta nem tartotta ott ilyen sokáig, és az összes nap közül, amit választhatott volna, Harry ma engedhette meg magának legkevésbé a késlekedést.

- Nyugtalannak tűnik ma, Mr Potter – szólalt meg végül vontatottan Piton, miközben felnézett az osztályozandó dolgozatok közül. - Talán siet valahová?

- Nem uram – hazudta Harry összeszorított foggal.

Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Akkor jó. Már arra gondoltam, hogy talán elfelejtette, hogy nem mehet le Roxmortsba. Természetesen nem szeretném, ha ebben az ügyben bármiféle félreértés lenne.

Harry az ajkába harapott, hogy visszafojtsa a kitörni készülő káromkodást. Tehát erről van szó. Gondolhatott volna rá, hogy Piton azt várja, hogy ő majd megpróbál gúnyt űzni a Minisztérium utasításából. Persze Pitonnak igaza volt, de ez nem csökkentette Harry felháborodását. És ami ennél is fontosabb, ha Piton a fél délután büntetőmunkán tartja, elszalasztja a legjobb lehetőséget arra, hogy átkutassa azt a házikót Walesben. Muszáj meggyőznie Pitont, hogy engedje el, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan. A vitatkozás nyilvánvalóan nem használna, az pedig, hogy a férfi együttérzésére építsen, nevetséges ötlet volt.

De ahogy Harry ott ült, dühösen összeszorított szájjal, és Piton önelégült, sokatmondó arckifejezését bámulta, hirtelen mintha jelenést látott volna, eszébe jutott a megfelelő válasz. Ajka enyhe mosolyra rándult.

- Ha emiatt aggódik, akkor megnyugodhat – rándította meg könnyedén a vállát. Amúgy sem terveztem, hogy lemegyek Roxmortsba.

Piton hitetlenkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Valóban?

- Valóban – Harry egyenesen Piton szemébe nézett. – A legutóbbi látogatás eléggé elvette tőle a kedvemet.

Piton arckifejezése nem változott, de Harry jól ismerte a férfit, és észrevette, hogy Piton álla és válla kissé megfeszült, tehát szavai célba találtak. Piton visszanézett a dolgozatra, amit éppen osztályozott. – Nos, rendben van, Mr Potter, elmehet.

Piton vontatott hangja semmiféle érzelmet nem árult el, és Harry vigyázott, hogy ő se fedje fel a saját érzéseit, miközben gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját, és elhagyta az irodát. Azonban amint becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, diadalmas vigyor ült ki az arcára. Végre egyszer sikerült szópárbajban legyőznie Pitont, és ez nagyszerű érzés volt. Harry futni kezdett a Griffendél-torony felé, és annyira elégedett volt magával, hogy nem vette észre, hogy az elméje mélyén egy hang azt suttogja, hogy amint az imént tett, helytelen volt.

---

Piton az íróasztalánál ült, dühösen meredt az előtte heverő olvasatlan dolgozatra, és azon töprengett, hogy lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy megvádolja Pottert azzal, hogy le akar szökni Roxmortsba.

Persze attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Potter aznap reggel belépett az ajtón, egyértelmű volt, hogy a fiú nagyon szeretne valahol máshol lenni. Mivel ez a nap egyben az év első roxmortsi hétvégéje is volt, Piton gondolkodás nélkül elfogadta ezt, mint kézenfekvő okot. Ez volt az első hibája. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy Roxmorts a legutolsó hely, ahová Potter betenné a lábát, és megérdemelte, hogy a fiú gúnyosan emlékeztesse erre a tényre. Ez azonban felvetette azt a kérdést, vajon hová sietett ennyire Potter. Piton elképzelni sem tudta, hogy a barátaival megbeszélt roxmortsi találkozón túl mi indokolhat ilyen sietséget.

_Talán ha itt tartottad volna büntetőmunkán, rájöttél volna – _zsémbeskedett a fejében egy gúnyos hang.

Piton elfintorodott. Ez volt a második hiba. Nem kellett volna elengednie a fiút. Piton tudta, hogy Potter éppen ebben reménykedett, amikor azt az egyértelműen kiszámított szúrást bevitte. De nem haragudott érte a fiúra. Valójában majdhogynem büszke volt Potterre; ez a trükk mardekároshoz méltó volt. Mindazonáltal nem lett volna szabad, hogy működjön a Mardekár házvezetője ellen. És mégis működött. Hagyta, hogy egy tizenhét éves kamasz manipulálja.

Piton felsóhajtott, és arcát tenyerébe hajtva megdörzsölte a szemét. Talán az alváshiány zavarta meg az érzelmeit és az ítélőképességét. Hónapok óta nem sikerült négy óránál többet aludnia egy éjszaka. Azonban ajka erre a gondolatra egyből utálkozó mosolyra görbült. Gyenge kifogás volt, és Pitonnak nem volt türelme a gyenge kifogásokhoz, másoktól sem, de különösen nem saját magától. Továbbá általában igyekezett őszinte lenni önmagához, már csak azért is, mert az önámítás egy kém számára nem a hosszú élet záloga. Piton tudta, hogy nem alvásmegvonástól szenved. Az egyenes, elkeserítő, abszurd igazság az volt, hogy Potter szavai _fájtak_. Piton nem szívesen ismerte be ezt a gyengeségét. És ami még rosszabb, ez az érzés nyugtalanította.

Piton kevés dologra vágyott az életben. Az egyik a tisztelet volt: az, hogy értékeljék a képességeit és a munkáját. A másik az irányítás. Nem valami nagy léptékű hatalomra vágyott, de szüksége volt arra, hogy a saját életét és munkáját a kezében tartsa. A Roxfortban úgy tanított, és úgy vezette a házát, ahogy neki tetszett. Piton óráján egyetlen diák sem rendetlenkedett még büntetlenül. Mindannyian féltek tőle. Ugyanúgy kémként is tökéletes önállósággal bírt. De mindezek között a legfontosabb az volt, hogy saját maga fölött ne veszítse el az uralmat. Büszke volt arra, mennyire kordában tudja tartani az érzelmeit. Csakugyan, az a képessége, hogy kizárjon minden érzelmet, tette lehetővé, hogy olyan hosszú időn keresztül megtévessze a Sötét Nagyurat. Az a kilátás, hogy elveszíti ezt a képességet, igencsak rémisztő volt, és nem tagadhatta tovább, hogy pontosan ez történik Potterrel szemben, habár legalább az a sovány vigasza megvolt, hogy tudta az okát.

Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a Potternek adott oklumencia- és legilimencia órákat kell okolnia. Ilyen hosszantartó mentális közelség valamiképpen összeköti a varázslókat, és sosem fogja megbocsátani Dumbledore-nak, hogy erre rávette. Piton először nem vette számításba ennek a köteléknek a hatását, mivel azt hitte, hogy immunis az efféle érzelgős bolondságokra. Bárki mással talán tényleg az lett volna. De túl későn jött rá arra, amivel Dumbledore valószínűleg végig tisztában volt – hogy Harry Potter nem bárki más. Túl sok minden történt már közöttük, és az az erős utálat, amit Piton olyan hosszú időn keresztül táplált a fiú iránt, megdöbbentően könnyen vált együttérzéssé és aggodalommá.

Ez önmagában még nem lett volna nagy dolog. Végül is Pitonnak mindig is az volt a feladata, hogy megvédje Pottert. Mi rossz származik abból, ha még törődik is a fiúval? A gond az volt, hogy Potter is törődni kezdett _vele_, tisztelni kezdte_, megbízott_ benne. Piton észre sem vette, hogy ez mennyit jelent neki, egészen addig a végzetes napig, ott a Roxmortsba vezető úton. Potter dühös volt, és gyötrődött, amiért elárulták, és ez belehasított Piton szívébe, feltépve a régi sebet, ami, ha be nem is gyógyult, de legalább maga alá temetett az elmúlt tizenhat év lélekölő robotolása. A fájdalom most éppolyan égető volt, mint a tizenhat évvel ezelőtti Halloween éjszakáján, és Potter őszinte próbálkozása, hogy helyreállítsa a kettejük közötti viszonyt, olyan érzés volt, mintha sót dörzsölne a sebbe.

Ezért igyekezett Piton annyira, hogy eltaszítsa magától a fiút. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha el tudná riasztani Pottert – ha rá tudná ébreszteni, hogy ő nem érdemel sem megbocsátást, sem együttérzést -, akkor talán Potter nem törődne vele többet, és elmúlna a fájdalom. Nem ez lett volna az első alkalom, hogy Piton mások közönyében vagy gyűlöletében talál megnyugvást. Tapasztalatai szerint a gyűlöletet sokkal könnyebb kezelni, mint az együttérzést.

Potterrel azonban ez nem igazán működött. Habár a fiú viselkedése csakugyan zárkózottá és hűvössé vált, ez ma nem töltötte el megelégedettséggel Pitont. Amikor a fiú a szemébe nézett, és nyugodt hangon kimondta a szándékosan bántó szavakat, Piton tudta, hogy tévedett. Potter vádló kijelentése éppen annyira fájdalmas volt, mint előzőleg a megbocsátása, és Piton elrettenve csodálkozott rá arra a felismerésre, hogy nem akarja, hogy Harry Potter gyűlölje őt.

_Egy kicsit későn – _szólalt meg a fejében egy száraz, gúnyos hang.

Piton megrázta a fejét; haragudott magára. Gyerekesen viselkedett. Potternek minden joga megvan arra, hogy gyűlölje őt, és szemére vesse a bűneit. Piton sosem számított másra, és nem volt rá semmiféle ok, hogy ez ekkora hatással legyen rá. Szerencsére egy háború közepén voltak. Nem volt idő érzelgős bánkódásra, és semmi értelme nem volt annak, hogy azt kívánja, bárcsak más lenne az élete. Egyszerűen azt kell tennie, amit mindig is tett: túljutni még egy napon, és reménykedni abban, hogy ezt korlátlan időn keresztül képes megismételni.

Ezt a gyakorlatias célt észben tartva Piton kézbe vette a pennáját, és kényszerítette magát, hogy az előtte heverő dolgozatra összpontosítson.

---

Harrynek, Ronnak és Hermionénak gond nélkül sikerült észrevétlenül eljutniuk a fúriafűzhöz, miközben Ginny a hálótermében várta a riasztást, amiről mindannyian remélték, hogy nem kell majd elküldeni. Amint a Szellemszállásra értek, Hermione mindannyiukra követésgátló bűbájt szórt, majd dehoppanáltak, és egy nedves, ködös mocsárban jelentek meg.

A mocsárt sűrű köd borította, ami mintha mindenhez odatapadt volna. Habár kora délután volt, Harry nem látta a napot, és olyan húszlépésnyi távolságon túl már semmit nem tudott kivenni maga előtt.

- Erre kellene lennie – mutatott Hermione a bal oldalukon elterülő üres fehérségre. A csípős köd, amely körbezárta őket, furcsán letompította a hangját.

- Akkor hát menjünk – indult el Harry a lány által mutatott irányba. Ron és Hermione szorosan a nyomában haladtak. Csendben sétáltak, kerülgetve a vizenyősebb helyeket, és az útjukba akadó köveket. Harry megfeszítetten fülelt bármi nesz után, ami veszélyt jelezhetne előttük, de egy pisszenés sem hangzott. A mocsár hátborzongatóan csendes volt.

Néhány pillanattal később, mintegy látomásként előtűnt a ködből a házikó. Zömök kis ház volt; úgy nézett ki, mintha a környező mocsárból hordták volna össze hozzá a köveket, és annyira elszürkítette az idő és a gondoskodás hiánya, hogy szinte teljesen beleolvadt a ködbe, amely beburkolta. Olyan volt, mintha maga a ház is a köd része lenne. A házikót egy alacsony, helyenként málladozó kőfal vette körbe, melyen rozsdás vaskapu nyílt. A kapu egy elhanyagolt kinézetű udvarra vezetett, amelyet, ha egyáltalán gondozták valaha, mára visszahódított a mocsár.

Harry, Ron és Hermione megtorpantak, és egy pillanatig óvatosan méregették a házat, majd Harry intett, hogy menjenek tovább. Előrébb osontak, és a kapu mellett lekuporodtak a fal mögé. Harry a rozsdás vasrudakon keresztül szemügyre vette a házat. Sötétnek és elhagyatottnak tűnt, és semmilyen zaj nem hallatszott felőle, de ez aligha jelentette azt, hogy semmiféle veszélyt nem jelent. Először is meg kell bizonyosodniuk arról, hogy nem védik bűbájok a helyet. Harry Hermionéra nézett, de úgy tűnt, a lány nem is figyel a házikóra. Reszketett, és szorosan maga köré fonta a karját.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Jól vagy?

Hermione bólintott. – Csak borzasztó hideg van.

Most, hogy Harry belegondolt, csakugyan hideg volt, de figyelmen kívül hagyta a tagjait megdermesztő fagyot, és felemelte a pálcáját. – _Manifesto!_

A pálca meg sem mozdult. Egyetlen enyhe rezzenéssel sem jelezte, hogy bármiféle védőbűbáj lenne a házon.

- Vetek rá egy pillantást. Itt várjatok. – A kaput figyelmen kívül hagyva könnyedén átugrott a falon, és óvatosan elindult a ház felé. A viharvert bejárati ajtóhoz lépdelt, és belesett a mellette levő piszkos ablakon, de semmit sem látott, ami arra utalt volna, hogy mostanában bárki járt volna odabent. Intett Ronnak és Hermionénak, hogy ők is menjenek oda.

- Gondolod, hogy üres? – kérdezte Ron.

- Csak egy módon bizonyosodhatunk meg róla. – Harry pálcáját készenlétben tartva határozottan bekopogott a bejárati ajtón, majd fülelt, hogy jön-e valami válasz. Semmi sem történt, és egy perc múlva Ron ismét megszólalt.

- Szerintem mondhatjuk, hogy senki sincs itthon.

Harry megragadta a kilincset, és lenyomta. Meglepetésére sikerrel járt, és az ajtó fojtott nyikorgással kitárult.

_- Lumos_ – mondta Harry, miközben Ron és Hermione is fényt varázsoltak pálcájuk hegyére. Az ajtón belépve egy alacsony belmagasságú szobába jutottak, amely a gyér bútorzat ellenére is szűkösnek tűnt. Az egyik fal mellett egy besüppedt, kiszolgált kanapé, egy másik sarokban pedig egy valaha alighanem hozzá illő szék állt. Harry figyelmét azonban egy öreg, megroggyant könyvespolc ragadta meg, melyen pergamenek és jegyzetfüzetek sorakoztak.

- Nézzük meg ezeket – szólalt meg Harry, és átvágott a szobán, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a papírokat. Levett az egyik polcról egy megsárgult pergamenkupacot, és a polc mellett álló asztalra tette, majd Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt lebámultak rá. Harrynek nagyot dobbant a szíve.

Habár a kézírás nem Denemé volt, nyilvánvalóan valamiféle kutatás feljegyzéseit láthatták. A több oldalnyi számmisztikai kalkuláció mellett különböző rúnákkal és azok egymásra gyakorolt hatásaival kapcsolatos jegyzetek hevertek előttük. A legtöbb feljegyzés azonban olyasféle mágiával foglalkozott, amiről Harry még csak nem is hallott soha életében.

- Mit gondolsz, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry.

- Szerintem ez reménytelen.

A két fiú hitetlenkedve nézett Hermionéra.

- Csak nézzetek körül – folytatta a lány, miközben az asztal és a könyvespolc felé intett. – Hatalmas felfordulás van. Semmi sincs rendszerezve, és még ha át is tudnánk nézni, mi hasznunk lenne belőle? Ez nem fog segíteni abban, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot.

- Azt nem tudhatod – csattant fel Harry, miközben elöntötte a Hermione iránt érzett harag. – Gyakorlatilag rá sem néztél a jegyzetekre.

- Felesleges!

- Nem, nem az! – Harry ököllel az asztalra csapott, és az beleremegett az ütésbe. Nem azért jött el ilyen messzire, hogy most feladja. Nem volt hajlandó megadni magát a reménytelenségnek, és borzasztó dühös volt Hermionéra, amiért ő igen.

- Harry, Hermione…

Harry Ron felé fordult, aki aggódó tekintettel bámult rá. – _Mi van?_ Te is ki akarsz szállni?

- Természetesen nem! Ti megbolondultatok? Mi bajotok van?

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, kinyújtóztatta ökölbe szorított kezét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy megnyugodjon. Nem tudta, miért érzi magát ennyire nyugtalannak, de mielőtt elgondolkozhatott volna rajta, zajt hallott. Olyan volt, mintha a szél jajgatott volna, csak éppen ez a zaj nem kintről jött, hanem a tőle jobbra lévő ajtó mögül. Valaki volt a házban rajtuk kívül.

Ismét felhangzott a nyögés, mire Harry, Ron és Hermione riadtan néztek egymásra. Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és lassan elindultak a zaj forrása felé. Amikor benéztek az ajtón, egy apró, ám igen mocskos konyhát pillantottak meg. Halomban álltak a mosatlan edények, és romlott étel szaga érződött. Egy rozoga asztalon egy szem olajlámpa sercegett, erőtlen fénybe borítva az aprócska szobát. A lámpa körül legyek zümmögtek. A hideg kandalló mellett egy hintaszékben töpörödött öregember ült, aki épp olyan szürkének tűnt, mint minden más, ami körülvette.

Egy pillanatig Harry azon töprengett, vajon egyáltalán él-e még a férfi, de aztán rádöbbent, hogy a csont és bőr alak az imént hallott zaj forrása. Habár ajka meg sem mozdult, a férfi halk hangot hallatott, mely félig sóhaj volt, félig értelmetlen szavak.

Harry, Ron és Hermione ismét egymásra néztek, majd közelebb léptek a férfihez.

- Ez biztosan Cecil Thane – suttogta Hermione.

Harry bólintott, és még egy lépést tett felé. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Mr Thane?

A férfi semmi jelét nem adta, hogy hallotta volna Harryt, de folytatta a sóhajtozást. Harry kérdően nézett Ronra és Hermionéra. Ron vállat vont, Harry pedig visszafordult a férfihez.

- Mr Thane! – szólalt meg hangosabban. – Hall engem?

A sóhajtozás abbamaradt, és a férfi Harry felé fordította mélyen ülő szemeit, mire a fiú megborzongott. Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy holttest szemébe nézne. Egy pillanattal később azonban mintha egy szikrányi élet villant volna a szemek mélyén, és a férfi hirtelen talpra ugrott. Ösztövér vonásain tébolyodott kifejezés ült, iszonyat és vágy furcsa keveréke. Kinyújtotta csontvázszerű kezét, és Harryre, Ronra és Hermionéra mutatott vele.

- Sárvérűek vagytok? – kérdezte számonkérően. – Ide nem léphetnek be sárvérűek! Értitek? Egyetlen sárvérű sem!

- Nem vagyunk sárvérűek – hazudta Harry. – Aranyvérűek vagyunk, mindannyian. Csak beszélni akartunk magával, Mr Thane.

A férfi megrázta a fejét, és visszaereszkedett a székébe. – Cecil nincs itt.

Harry összezavarodottan nézett a barátaira. Egy pillanattal később Hermione szólalt meg halk, tétova hangon. – Maga Mordecai Lawrence?

A férfi bólintott, és üres tekintettel meredt a falra. Harry felsóhajtott, és közvetlenül elé lépett.

- Mr Lawrence, fel szeretnénk tenni néhány kérdést.

A férfi lassan felemelte a fejét, és Harryre nézett. – Kérdést?

- Tom Denemmel kapcsolatban.

- Tom? – mormolta halkan Lawrence. – Tom. Együtt jártunk iskolába.

- Így van – biztatta Harry. - Lord Voldemortnak hívta magát.

Lawrence arcán fájdalom és rémület cikázott át. – Az csak egy becenév volt, amit kitalált magának – a saját nevének egy ötletes anagrammája. Csak ennyi volt… csak egy becenév.

- Mi történt, miután befejezték az iskolát? Emlékszik? Denem valamilyen kutatásba kezdett. Tud róla valamit?

Ahogy Harry szavai felvillantották a fél évszázados emlékeket, Lawrence hangja erősebb lett.

- Halhatatlanná akart válni. Tom mindig is az osztály legokosabb diákja volt, és megvolt a maga elképzelése arról, hogy ezt hogyan érhetné el. Albertet, Cecilt és engem kért meg arra, hogy segítsünk neki. Persze beleegyeztünk. Megtalálni a módját annak, hogy az ember halhatatlanná váljon – ki tudna ellenállni ennek a lehetőségnek?

- Mit csináltak? Hogyan segítettek neki? – nógatta Harry az elcsendesedett Lawrence-et, aki láthatóan elmerült a gondolatai között. A férfi ismét kihúzta magát.

- Az iskola után Alberthez költöztünk. A birtoka elé tágas volt, és lehetővé tette, hogy elvonuljunk a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, beleértve mind a muglikat, mind a varázslókat. – Lawrence ajkára mosolyt csalt az emlék. – Az első év nagyon jó volt. Szinte megállás nélkül dolgoztunk, izgatottan és reményteljesen vártuk a sikert. Tom sokat utazott. A Borgin&Burkesnek dolgozott, és rengeteg olyan kapcsolatra tett szert, melyet a mi munkánkhoz is fel tudott használni. Gyakran hetekig távol volt, majd bámulatos könyvekkel tért vissza, melyek teli voltak olyan ősi mágiával, amiről nem is álmodtunk volna. Sosem árulta el nekünk, hol és hogyan jutott hozzá a könyvekhez. Valószínűleg bűbájjal csalta ki őket a gazdag, gyanútlan ügyfeleitől. Nem számított. Azonban az első után eltelt a második év is, és a halhatatlanság kulcsát még mindig nem sikerült megragadnunk.

- Az egyik útjáról, Örményországból aztán egy sötét értekezéssel tért vissza, amely a dementorokról szólt. Ez volt a legrészletesebb tanulmány velük kapcsolatban, amit valaha láttam, és Tomot nagyon izgatottá tette. Meggyőződése volt, hogy a dementorok jelentik a kulcsot az általa olyannyira vágyott halhatatlansághoz, mivel ők az egyedüli lények, akik képesek manipulálni a lelket. Tudjátok, a dementor csókja nem öli meg az embert; a lélek nem lép át a Halálba. A dementor inkább kihúzza az áldozatából a lelkét, szándékosan, uralva a helyzetet, majd a kiszakított lelket elfogyasztja.

Harry megborzongott, miközben Lawrence folytatta mondandóját. – Természetesen egy valódi, tanulmányozható dementor nélkül az értekezés mindössze elméleti, tudományos értékkel bírt. Tomot azonban nem lehetett elriasztani. Amikor két héttel később feltűnt, emelkedettebb hangulatban volt, mint amilyennek valaha láttam. Foglyul ejtett egy dementort. Én is majdnem olyan izgatott voltam. Mindig is elbűvöltek a különféle teremtmények, és abban az időben szinte semmit nem tudtak a dementorokról. Az örmény értekezést kiindulópontként használva, elkezdtük a kísérleteinket. Fel akartuk tárni a titkot, hogy hogyan képesek a dementorok foglyul ejteni egy élő lelket. – Lawrence hangja elbicsaklott, majd ismét hallgatásba mélyedt, és a hideg kandallóba bámult.

- És mi történt azután? – kérdezte Harry.

Egy hosszú pillanatig úgy tűnt, a férfi meg sem hallotta a kérdést. Harry már épp meg akarta sürgetni, mikor Lawrence végül válaszolt. Hangja mindössze fojtott suttogás volt.

- Megcsókolta Albertet.

Rettenetes csend ereszkedett a szobára, majd Lawrence folytatta. – Baleset volt. Egy reggel ő és Tom egyedül voltak vele, és valahogyan áttörte Tom védőbűbájait. Tomnak sikerült megfékezni, de túl későn…

- Nem mondhattuk el senkinek, hogy mi történt. Dementort rejtegetni törvényellenes volt, mindannyiunkat az Azkabanba küldtek volna. Így hát aznap éjjel kivittük Albertet egy óceánra néző hegyfokra. Igazán egyszerű volt. Nem volt tudata, így nem ellenkezett. És Tomnak igaza volt: Albert már a halálnál is rosszabb állapotban volt, így aligha volt gyilkosságnak nevezhető, amit tettünk.

Másnap reggel Tom értesítette az aurorokat, hogy Albert eltűnt, és két nappal később megtalálták a testét egy elhagyatott tengerparton. Halálát tragikus balesetnek tekintették, és senki nem gyanította az igazságot.

- Quixbyben temettük el Albertet, de tudtuk, hogy nekünk magunknak túlságosan veszélyes lenne tovább ottmaradnunk. Tom már arról beszélt, hogy több dementorra lenne szükségünk a kutatásainkhoz. Én abban sem voltam biztos, hogy azok után, ami Alberttal történt, folytatnunk kellene a kutatást, de Tom ragaszkodott hozzá. Sokat tanult Albert halálából, és szinte megszállottan folytatni akarta. Azt mondta, hogy tartozunk ennyivel Albertnek. Így hát kijöttünk ide.

Lawrence ismét elcsendesedett, és Harry iszonyodott attól, hogy tovább faggassa a groteszk kutatásról. De meg kellett tudnia, hogyan sikerült Voldemortnak szert tennie a halhatatlanságra.

- Szóval mi történt azután, hogy idejöttek? Hány dementort sikerült még foglyul ejteniük?

- Egyet sem – felelte Lawrence, és ismét kiegyenesedett. – Tenyésztettük őket.

_- Micsoda?_

- Aszexuálisak; úgy szaporodnak, mint a gomba – magyarázta Lawrence nyugodtan. Szemei kigyúltak, és hangja erősebbé vált, mint eddig bármikor. – Magával ragadó kutatás volt. Két évbe telt, de végül sikerült felfedeznünk, hogyan választják el a lelket a testtől. Gondoljatok csak bele: mennyi _lehetőség_! De mi továbbléptünk. Képesek voltunk befolyásolni a természetüket, és bizonyos fokig háziasítani őket. Tom lelki szemei előtt már a dementorok új nemzedéke lebegett, akik kizárólag sárvérűekre támadnak. Ha rászabadítanánk őket a lakosságra, megtisztíthatnánk a varázslóvilágot.

- Micsoda szerencse, hogy nem sikerült – suttogta Ron.

Lawrence megrázta a fejét. – Ezek az új dementorok túlságosan labilisek voltak. Már fél tucat varázsló is képes volt megfutamítani őket. Csak nagyon elszigetelt környezetben tudnak létezni, ezért is élek még mindig itt. Engem nem bántanak. Szinte olyanok, mintha a gyermekeim lennének.

Harry megdöbbenve meredt Lawrence-re. – Itt vannak?

- Természetesen. A ködben tanyáznak. – Lawrence boldogan elmosolyodott, és Harry már tudta, hogy a férfi őrült.

- Harry, Ron, nézzétek!

Hermione rémült suttogása vonta magára Harry figyelmét, és a lány felé fordult. Hermione elborzadt arccal bámult ki az ablakon, és Harry rettenetes előérzettel követte a tekintetét. Miközben beszélgettek, odakint közelebb húzódott a köd, és olyan sűrűvé vált, hogy Harry semmit sem látott: sem a mocsárt, sem a házikót körbevevő omladozó kőfalat, de még az elhanyagolt udvarból sem látszott semmi, csak a kavargó, várakozó fehérség.

- Idehoztátok őket – suttogta Lawrence érdes, károgó hangon. – _Hazudtatok!_

Lawrence talpra ugrott, és vádlóan Harryre szegezte az ujját. Szemében vad tűz égett, és ugyanaz a rémület és vágy tükröződött, mint amikor először megszólalt.

- Sárvérűek vagytok! Csak a sárvérűek vonzzák őket!

Harry elhátrált a férfitól.

- HAZUGOK! HAZUGOK! – sikoltozta Lawrence hisztérikusan.

Ron megragadta Harry karját, és az ajtó felé húzta. – Harry, ki kell jutnunk innen!

Harry barátaival együtt megfordult, és Lawrence sikolyaitól kísérve kirohant a konyhából. Feltépte a bejárati ajtót, és felnyögött. Olyan volt, mintha a mélyhűtő ajtaját nyitotta volna ki. A levegő nyomott volt és jéghideg. Harry kilépett a ködbe, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- _Expecto Patronum! _– kiáltotta. A patrónusa előszökkent ugyan a pálcája hegyéből, de szinte abban a pillanatban elnyelte az átható fehérség.

- _Expecto…_ - Harrynek megbicsaklott a hangja. A felé nyomuló ködben szédülni kezdett, és elvesztette a tájékozódási készségét. Semmit sem látott. Ron és Hermione, akiknek közvetlenül mögötte kellett volna lenniük, eltűntek. Harry elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és kavargó fejjel a földre zuhant. Érezte, hogy mindjárt elájul, és minden erejével küzdött, hogy eszméleténél maradjon.

- Harry!

Harry felnézett. Ron állt mellette, és a karjában tartotta Hermionét. A lány eszméletlen volt.

- Gyerünk, Harry! Fel kell kelned!

Úgy tűnt, mintha Ron jelenléte segítene feloszlatni a Harry elméjébe hatoló ködöt. Küszködve talpra állt, miközben a köd mintha megpróbálta volna visszanyomni.

- Gyerünk, hoppanálj – mondta Ron. – Én is megyek utánad.

Harry nem vitatkozott. Összeszorította a fogát, megpördült, és elöntötte a hoppanálás ismerős, gyomorszorító érzése. Egy pillanatig arra gondolt, hogy talán mégis el fog ájulni, de aztán talpa szilárd talajt ért, és térdre esett a Szellemszállás padlóján.

Egy pukkanás hallatszott, és megjelent Ron Hermionéval. Ron a poros padlóra fektette a lányt, miközben Harry mélyeket lélegzett, és megrázta a fejét, hogy gyorsabban kitisztuljon.

Ron Hermione mellé térdelt, és gyengéden megrázta. – Ébredj fel, Hermione! Gyerünk, ébredj fel!

Semmi sem történt. Ron megint megrázta, ezúttal erősebben, és kétségbeesetten könyörgött. – Hermione! _Kérlek_, ébredj fel! Mi lesz már?

Hermione szemei hirtelen kipattantak, de vakon, és rettenettel telve meredtek maguk elé. Sikítani kezdett, és közben vadul csapkodott, mintha egy támadóval küzdene. Ron megragadta a csuklóját, és lefogta, nehogy kárt tegyen benne a lány. A nevén szólongatta, de Hermione csak még vadabbul küzdött. Ron elengedte a csuklóját, és a vállánál fogva ülőhelyzetbe húzta, tudomást sem véve a tiltakozásáról. Erőteljesen megrázta, és az arcába üvöltött.

- HERMIONE!

Ez magához térítette a lányt. Abbahagyta a hadakozást, és kábán körülnézett. – Ron? – suttogta erőtlenül, és az arcát bámulta.

Ron bólintott.

- Ó, Ron! – Hermione a fiú vállába temette az arcát, és zokogni kezdett. Ron átölelte, és gyengéden ringatta.

- Minden rendben – mondta megnyugtatóan. – Most már minden rendben.

Teltek a percek, és szótlanul üldögéltek mindhárman, amíg Hermione zokogása csendesedett. Végül elhúzódott Rontól, és halványan rámosolygott.

Ron megpuszilta az arcát, majd Harryre nézett. – Voldemort dementorokat használt, hogy halhatatlanná tegye magát? Azt hiszem, én inkább meghalnék.

Harry teljesen egyetértett. Bólintott, és felállt. – Menjünk. Jobb lesz, ha még azelőtt visszaérünk, hogy valaki hiányolna minket.

Csendben tették meg a visszafelé utat a fúriafűzig. Hermione még mindig sápadt volt, reszketett, és Ron átölte, miközben sétáltak. Harry fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Még ha Voldemort meg is találta a módját, hogy a dementorokhoz hasonlóan manipulálja a lelkeket, hogyan segíthette ez hozzá a halhatatlanság megszerzéséhez? A dementorok elpusztítják az áldozatukból kiszippantott lelket, és még ha lehetne is őket háziasítani – Harry csaknem megremegett a gondolattól -, nem valószínű, hogy Voldemort úgy képzeli el a halhatatlanságot, hogy a lelke a testéből kiszakítva létezik tovább.

Bárcsak több idejük lett volna Lawrence-szel beszélgetni, vagy átnézték volna a feljegyzéseket, amikre bukkantak. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a válasz abban a házikóban található, de miután kiderült, hogy a magányos házat körülvevő ködöt dementorok alkotják, fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan tudják valaha is megszerezni a számukra fontos információt. Úgy tűnt, ismét zsákutcába jutottak, de Harrynek nem állt szándékában feladni. Így vagy úgy, de kideríti Voldemort halhatatlanságának titkát.


	18. Fortély és tervek

**18. fejezet: Fortély és tervek**

Amikor hétfő este Harry megérkezett Dumbledore irodájába, még mindig a Walesben történtek jártak a fejében, de igyekezett félretenni ezeket a gondolatokat. Dumbledore üdvözölte, és letelepedtek a tűz mellé, hogy elkezdjék az órát. Harry nyugodt elmével nézett szembe az idős varázslóval, kinyújtotta felé mentális csápjait, és azonnal ellenállásba ütközött. Valaha áthatolhatatlannak találta volna ezt a falat, de ezt a leckét jól megtanulta. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy még a köztük lévő különleges kapcsolat ellenére sem lesz könnyű behatolnia Voldemort elméjébe, ezért különösen keményen dolgozott, hogy legyőzzön minden akadályt, amelyet Dumbledore állított elé a saját elméjében.

Mint mindig, Harrynek most is össze kellett szednie minden tudását és akaraterejét, hogy áttörje a férfi legújabb védelmi vonalát, de végül elért Dumbledore elméjének mélyére, és megjelent körülötte a kert. Harry zihált az erőlködéstől, de tudta, hogy az igazi kihívás csak most kezdődik. Automatikusan előhúzta a pálcáját, óvatosan körülnézett, majd elindult az egyik ösvényen, hogy ráleljen a neki szánt próbára.

A választott ösvény hamarosan magas, dús növényzettel benőtt területre vezette. Két méter magas bambuszkötegek, édeskömény és napraforgó, valamint Harryvel csaknem azonos magasságú rododendronok vették körül. A növények minden légmozgást leárnyékoltak, így a levegő meleg volt, jázmin és lonc nehéz illatától terhes. Harry észre sem vette a réges-régi, repkénnyel befutott üvegházat, de ahogy elhaladt mellette, egy hosszú inda kígyózott elő a repkényből, a bokájára csavarodott, és a földre rántotta. Harry egy hatalmas puffanással ért földet, és közben a növény többi része is támadásba lendült; igyekezett gúzsba kötni a fiút, aki keményen küzdött a szabadságáért. Már nem repkény volt, hanem átváltozott ördöghurokká, és olyan agresszíven tekergett Harry körül, hogy kitépte a pálcát a kezéből, és felemelte a fiút a földről. Azután a növény egyik indája a torka köré csavarodott.

Harry képtelen volt lélegezni, vagy megmozdulni, és érezte, hogy kezdi elönteni a pánik, de tudta, hogy hiába viaskodik. Lehunyta a szemét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy összpontosítson. _Koncentrálj!_ Az ördöghurok egyszer csak visszaváltozott repkénnyé, és egyszerűen a földre pottyantotta Harryt. A fiú egy pillanatig ülve maradt, és levegő után kapkodott, majd felállt, és leporolta magát. Közben mindvégig a növényt bámulta, nehogy az megint megtámadja.

Továbbindult az ösvényen, de alig tett meg néhány lépést, amikor olyan zajt hallott, amitől megfagyott a vér az ereiben. Egy hang volt – nem emberi, és iszonytatóan ismerős. – _Ölni. Tépni. Szaggatni._ Egy baziliszkusz volt, Harry biztos volt benne. Azonban a burjánzó növényzettől körülvéve nem tudta megállapítani, honnan jön a hang, és nem mert körülnézni.

Harry erősen szorította a pálcáját, és megfeszítetten figyelte a hangot, vagy bármi más zajt. _Marcangolni, _sziszegte a hang, ezúttal jóval közelebbről, és Harry hallotta, hogy a balján lévő sűrű bokrok között valami nagy test csusszan. _Felfalni… Téged!_

A bokrok mögött egy óriási, tölgyfa vastagságú kígyó ágaskodott fel több méter magasra. Lenézett Harryre, de még mielőtt találkozhatott volna a tekintetük, egy kötés jelent meg a semmiből, és letakarta a lény szemeit. A baziliszkusz habozott, zavarodottan ringatózott előre-hátra, majd lecsapott. Harry azonban félreugrott az útjából, így jócskán elhibázta, és méregfogát egy rododendronba mélyesztette. Ezután ismét hátrébb húzódott.

Harry zsebre tette a pálcáját, és kinyújtotta a kezét, amelyben megjelent Griffendél Godric kardja. – Itt vagyok! – kiáltotta.

A baziliszkusz ismét lecsapott, és ezúttal jól célzott. Harry azonban félrelépett a tátongó száj elől, és a kardot végighúzta a lény nyakán, majd feljebb, a koponyája felé mozdította. Egészen a markolatáig belemélyesztette, majd kihúzta. A sebből ömleni kezdett a vér, a kígyó pedig megremegett, és összerogyott. Egy pillanattal később a baziliszkusznak, a kardnak és a vérnek hűlt helye volt, és az ösvény pont úgy nézett ki, mint a támadás előtt.

- Igazán szép munka volt, Harry! – szólalt meg Dumbledore, aki hangtalanul bukkant elő a semmiből Harry mellett. – A szemkötés különösen ötletes volt, és remek példa a hatékony, ám igen kevés erőfeszítést igénylő védekezésre.

- Köszönöm – mondta Harry, miközben Dumbledore nyomába szegődött. – De tényleg azt gondolja, hogy Voldemort egy baziliszkuszt küldene rám? Már tizenkét éves koromban megöltem egyet.

- Voldemort nem valami kreatív egyéniség – szólt hátra a válla fölött Dumbledore. – Továbbá meglehetősen vonzódik a kígyókhoz, így nem lennék különösebben meglepve. A baziliszkusz pedig még mindig a varázsvilág legfélelmetesebb teremtményei közé tartozik.

Dumbledore félretolt az útból néhány lelógó indát, és egy sokkal gyérebb növényzetű részre érkeztek. A virágágyásokat fűzfa sorok és minden irányba messze elnyúló lóheremezők váltották fel. Azonban miközben Harry szemügyre vette az új tájat, észrevette, hogy kevesebb a fény, és felnézett. Az ég sötétebb volt a feje fölött, és a lemenő nap vörös-arany csíkjai színezték. Harry meglepetten ráncolta a homlokát. Azon számos alkalommal, amikor Dumbledore elméjében járt, mindig úgy tűnt, mintha délelőtt lenne a kertben, és bármennyi időt is töltött ott, az idő mintha mindig mozdulatlanságba dermedt volna.

Harry Dumbledore-hoz fordult, hogy rákérdezzen a változás okára, de az idős férfi már nem volt mellette. Amikor egyre növekvő rossz előérzettel körülnézett, megállapította, hogy egyáltalán nincs látótávolságon belül. Azt is észrevette, hogy sokkal gyorsabban sötétedik, mint az normális lenne. A lenyűgöző naplementének, amely néhány perccel ezelőtt színesre festette az égboltot, már nyoma sem volt, és az ég a szeme előtt vált milliónyi csillaggal teleszórt fekete bársonnyá.

Sajnos a csillagok egy cseppet sem világították meg az immár koromsötét környezetet. Harry az orráig sem látott, és azt kívánta, bárcsak fenn lenne a hold, hogy némi fényt adjon. Amint ez a gondolat felötlött benne, azonnal megjelent a horizonton a hold. Hatalmas telihold emelkedett fenségesen a magasba, ezüstös fényben fürdetve a tájat. Megjelenését szinte azon nyomban egy farkas hosszú, gyászos üvöltése követte.

A hangtól felállt a szőr Harry hátán, és megfordult, hogy visszamenjen arra, amerről jött, de egy magas, áthatolhatatlan sövény állta az útját. Az ösvény eltűnt. Ismét felhangzott az üvöltés, ezúttal jóval közelebbről. Harry elindult a sövény mentén, hogy egy rést keressen rajta, miközben továbbra is fel-felhangzó, mindig egyre közelebbről hallatszó farkasüvöltés törte meg az éjszaka csendjét. Harry eleinte határozott léptekkel haladt, majd egyre szaporábban lépkedett, a végén pedig már szaladt a végtelennek tűnő sövény mellett.

Morgás állította meg. A zaj felé fordult, és felemelte a pálcáját. Sötét folt vált ki egy közeli fa árnyékából, és kilépett a holdfénybe. A farkas volt az. Jól megtermett példány volt, és miközben lassan lépkedett Harry felé, torka mélyéből morgás tört elő.

- _Stupor! – _kiáltotta Harry.

A farkas megtorpant, de ahelyett, hogy összeesett volna, egyszerűen csak megrázta a fejét, mintha lerázná magáról Harry bűbájának hatását, majd folytatta útját prédája felé.

- _Reducto! – _üvöltötte Harry.

A farkas összerándult, de úgy tűnt, hogy az átok mindössze felidegesítette. Elvicsorodott, és morogni kezdett. Harryn is idegesség lett úrrá, miközben lassan hátrált az állat elől. A farkasnak mindkét átoktól ájultan kellett volna összeesnie.

Most már elég közel ért, és Harry jobban látta. Elakadt a lélegzete, amikor rájött, hogy miért voltak hatástalanok a bűbájai. Habár a különbség elenyésző volt, Harry tudta, hogy ez nem közönséges farkas, hanem egy vérfarkas. Harry habozott, mert képtelen volt felidézni olyan bűbájt, amely hatásos lenne a fenevaddal szemben, a farkas pedig kihasználta a késlekedését. Rávetette magát Harryre, de a fiú félreugrott. A farkas megfordult, és ismét támadott. Ezúttal Harry a földre zuhant, és érezte, ahogy a farkas szemfoga a vállába mélyed, és megcsikordul a csonton.

Felé irányította a pálcáját. – _Capitulatus!_

A bűbáj ereje lelökte Harryről a farkast. A fiú feltérdelt, de bal karja használhatatlanul lógott az oldala mellett. A farkas egy mordulással magához tért, és vicsorogva ismét Harry felé vetődött. Harry felkészült a támadásra, de ugrás közben valami furcsaság történt az állattal: a levegőben átalakult.

Harry előtt ért földet, de immár nem vérfarkas volt, hanem egy legfeljebb két hónapos kölyökkutya. A kiskutya ugatni kezdett, és lelkes farkcsóválással megtámadta Harry talárjának a szegélyét, miközben Harry csak döbbenten tátogott.

- Azt reméltem, hogy egy vérfarkas magában hordozza a meglehetősen nyilvánvaló megoldást – szólalt meg Dumbledore, és Harry válla felé intett, amely azon nyomban meggyógyult. – Úgy tűnik, tévedtem.

- Sajnálom, nem tudom, miért nem jutott eszembe – mentegetőzött Harry.

Dumbledore Harry mellé térdelt, felvette a kutyakölyköt, és gyengéden megsimogatta a bundáját. A kiskutya élvezettel ficergett, majd rágcsálni kezdte az idős varázsló szakállát. Ismét felkelt a nap, és a magas sövény eltűnt. Újból az ismerős kert vette őket körül.

- Nem számít, Harry. Merem állítani, hogy legközelebb eszedbe fog jutni, és különben is, ennek a kis botlásnak az ellenére is látható, hogy sokkal ügyesebben bánsz már el az ellened küldött fenevadakkal. – Dumbledore még egyszer megpaskolta a kiskutya fejét, majd elengedte, és figyelte, ahogy az eliramodik a virágok között. – Gyere. Ideje mennünk.

Harry bólintott; lehunyta a szemét, és amikor kinyitotta, ismét az igazgató irodájában találta magát. Egymással szemben ültek, és mellettük a kandallóban ropogott a tűz. Dumbledore megkocogtatta az asztalon álló teáskannát, mire az azonnal gőzölögni kezdett.

- Professzor? – szólalt meg Harry, miközben Dumbledore teát töltött. – Több hetet töltöttem azzal, hogy megtanuljam megvédeni magamat mindenféle szörnyeteggel szemben, de nem kellene azt is megtanulnom, hogyan védekezzek a varázslatok ellen? Éppen maga mondta, hogy Voldemortnak nincs tapasztalata az elmébe vívott párbajok terén, így aztán valószínűleg nem az jut majd eszébe, hogy rámuszítson egy baziliszkuszt, vagy egy vérfarkast. Nem nagyobb annak a valószínűsége, hogy egyszerűen előhúzza a pálcáját, és megátkoz?

- Nem csak hogy nagyobb a valószínűsége – felelte Dumbledore. - Én egészen biztosnak tartom. – A csészéért nyúlt, és nyugodtan kortyolni kezdte a teát, miközben Harry értetlenül meredt rá.

- Akkor miért vesztegetem arra az időmet, hogy megtanuljak szörnyekkel harcolni? – kérdezte Harry számonkérően.

- Mert nem kerülhet sor pálcával vívott párbajra közted és Voldemort között. Ha mégis megtörténik, veszíteni fogsz. Ne nézz ilyen leverten, Harry. Ezt te magad is elismerted. Voldemort korunk legképzettebb sötét varázslója. Aligha tudnálak megtanítani arra, hogy hagyományos eszközökkel megvédd magad vele szemben. Évekbe telne. Azonban amíg Voldemort sokkal tapasztaltabb nálad, neked jóval nagyobb a képzelőerőd, spontánabbul reagálsz, és talpraesettebb vagy. Emiatt leszel előnyben vele szemben, és leszel képes kiállni ellene.

- De hogyan fogom… megölni? Kizárt dolog, hogy ne tudná megvédeni magát bármilyen általam előhívott teremtmény ellen.

Dumbledore kedvesen Harryre mosolygott. – Elfelejtetted, hogy mit mondtál nekem, amikor először találkoztunk ebben a tanévben. Eredetileg miért is jutott eszedbe, hogy az elméjén keresztül támadd meg Voldemortot?

Harry elgondolkodott. Olyan sok időt töltött azzal, hogy megtanulja, hogyan manipulálhatja Dumbledore kertjét, hogy az eredeti tervéről már el is feledkezett. – Mert amikor a Minisztériumban megpróbált megszállni, az akkora fájdalmat okozott neki, hogy arra gondoltam, ha rá tudnám erőltetni az érzéseimet, azzal végezhetnék vele.

- Pontosan! Mindannak, amit tanítok neked, egyetlen célja van, Harry: hogy _időt_ nyerj vele. A puszta jelenléted Voldemort elméjében elpusztítja őt, feltéve, hogy elég hosszú ideig fenn tudod tartani a kapcsolatot. Ennek érdekében nem szemtől szemben, hanem közvetett módon kell harcolnod vele, és kezdettől fogva neked kell irányítanod a küzdelmet. Voldemort még sohasem vívott elmebeli csatát, ami azt jelenti, hogy tőled fog tanulni. Úgy kell intézned, hogy hatástalan stratégiákra vesztegesse az idejét. Összezavarás és késleltetés: ezek lesznek a fő céljaid. Uszíts rá egy sárkányt, és kényszerítsd arra, hogy pusztítsa el. Változtass egy kertitörpét hegyi trollá, és ez arra készteti majd, hogy ő meg egy siklót változtasson baziliszkusszá. Más szóval, manipuláld úgy, hogy a te szabályaid szerint játsszatok.

- De nem fog ráérezni?

- Dehogynem. De ha szerencsénk van, addigra már megszenvedi a jelenlétedet, és képtelen lesz hatékonyan védekezni.

- Hogyan illik bele ebbe az egészbe az, hogy halhatatlan?

- Voldemort úgy alkotta meg a védelmi vonalait, hogy azok megvédik minden normál támadástól, de nem sokáig tartanak majd ki egy afféle mentális ostrom ellen, mint amit te fogsz megkísérelni. Bízz bennem, Harry. Ha jól csinálod, elpusztítod őt.

- Hogyan lehet benne annyira biztos, ha nem tudja, hogyan sikerült halhatatlanná válnia?

- Harry, gondolkozz. El tudod mondani, hogyan találták fel a vérdenevér-rontást, vagy hogy hogyan működik? Ismered az Imperius átok létrehozásának lépéseit, vagy hogy miféle mágia áll mögötte? Természetesen nem, azt azonban tudod, hogy mi ezeknek a bűbájoknak a hatása, és hogyan tudsz védekezni ellenük. Ugyanez igaz a Voldemort által kifejlesztett varázslatra. Nem tudom elmondani, hogy pontosan hogyan tette, amit tett, de azt tudom, hogyan lehet legyőzni a bűbáját.

- Hogy lehet benne ennyire biztos?

- Biztos vagyok benne. Pillanatnyilag nem mondhatok ennél többet, Harry.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte Harry leplezetlen türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.

- Mert semmiféle előnyöd nem származna abból, hogy megérted a bűbájt, amely halhatatlanná tette Voldemortot, ha nem vagy képes megszüntetni. Az elsődleges célod most az, hogy ezt megtanuld, és erről semmi sem terelheti el a figyelmedet.

- De uram…

- És arról se feledkezz el, amit régebben mondtam. Nem szabad olyasmit tennünk, ami elárulná a tervünket Voldemortnak. Ez nagyon fontos. Emlékezz az ígéretedre, Harry, és légy türelemmel. Mindent el fogok mondani, ha eljön az ideje.

Harry nem válaszolt. Belehasított a bűntudat, és hogy kényelmetlenségét leplezze, kortyolt egyet a teájából.

- Most menj, és egyelőre verd ki a fejedből ezeket a dolgokat – mondta Dumbledore.

- Igen, uram. – Harry halványan Dumbledore-ra mosolygott, és távozott, de kizártnak érezte, hogy kiverje a fejéből Voldemort halhatatlanságának a kérdését. Másra sem gondolt az utóbbi két napban, a Mordecai Lawrence-szel történtek óta, és bármennyire is bántotta, hogy ezzel szembeszegül Dumbledore-ral, meg akarta tudni az igazságot. Hiába próbálta Dumbledore meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről, biztos volt benne, hogy a sötét varázsló legyőzéséhez kulcsfontosságú, hogy lerántsa a leplet Voldemort halhatatlanságáról.

Habár Dumbledore igyekezett bátorítani őt, Harry nem volt buta. Pontosan tudta, hogy a Voldemorttal való küzdelem nem lesz könnyű. Nem számít, hányféle fantasztikus fenevaddal és más elterelő hadművelettel áll elő, Voldemort egy idő után rájön majd a játékra, és fel fogja rúgni a játékszabályokat. Harrynek mindenre szüksége volt, ami előnyhöz juttatja, minden információmorzsára, amit csak össze tud szedni, hogy felkészüljön a csatára, és minél inkább próbált Dumbledore kitérni a kérdései elől, annál eltökéltebben akarta Harry megkapni a válaszokat.

Leginkább az gyötörte, hogy bár Dumbledore talán nem tudta, hogy egészen pontosan hogyan vált Voldemort halhatatlanná, annál nyilvánvalóan többet tudott, mint amennyit elárult. Vajon miért volt ennyire zárkózott? Harry értette, mennyire fontos az, hogy titokban tartsák a tervüket Voldemort előtt, de attól még Dumbledore _vele _megoszthatta volna az információt!

Harry megérkezett a Griffendél-toronyba, de túl ingerült volt, és túlságosan belefeledkezett a gondolataiba ahhoz, hogy sokáig beszélgessen a barátaival a klubhelyiségben. Inkább fölment a hálótermébe, ahol levetkőzött, és ágyba bújt, habár még elég korán volt, és nem is volt igazán fáradt. Egyedül akart maradni, hogy gondolkozhasson, de amikor kinézett az ablakon, minden Voldemorttal kapcsolatos gondolata elillant. A pázsiton egy ismerős, feketébe öltözött alak vágott éppen át.

---

Piton kisurrant a kastélyból, és átsietett az udvaron, ahogyan ezelőtt már számtalan alkalommal. Ma este azonban nem volt szüksége arra, hogy Anglia valamely isten háta mögötti szegletébe hoppanáljon. Ehelyett Roxmortsba igyekezett egy találkozóra, ahol reményei szerint végre valami hasznos információhoz juthat..

A halálfalók utáni kémkedés újabban elkeserítően kevés eredménnyel járt, amit Piton ironikus módon saját magának köszönhetett. Sikerült elültetnie a bizalmatlanságot régi társai között. Azonban ez a bizalmatlanság amellett, hogy akadályozta a tevékenységüket, azt is jelentette, hogy nem szívesen osztottak meg egymással fontos információkat. Az elmúlt két hónapban Piton nem sok mindent tudott kihallgatni. Most azonban váratlan lehetőség adódott arra, hogy belső forrásból informálódjon.

A Három Seprű közepesen zsúfolt volt, amikor Piton belépett, de egyből észrevette a sarokban magányosan üldögélő aurort. A férfi az ötvenes évei elején járhatott; hosszú őszülő haja volt, viselkedése pedig szigorúságot és távolságtartást sugárzott. Ő is észrevette Pitont, és ajka ingerült vonássá keskenyedett. Piton anélkül, hogy tudomást vett volna a férfiról, a bárpulthoz lépett, és elf-bort rendelt – …de ezúttal olyat, amit megfelelő ideig érleltek. A legutóbbi túlságosan édes volt.

A csapos a szemöldökét ráncolta, de elővarázsolt egy üveg bort, amelyet Piton megízlelt, és elfogadhatónak minősített. Ezután Piton a sarokban ülő férfi felé indult, aki ujjaival türelmetlenül dobolt az asztalon.

- Épp ideje – jelentette ki hidegen, amikor Piton leült vele szemben.

- Türelem – tanácsolta Piton olyan halkan, hogy a szomszéd asztaloknál már biztosan nem hallhatták. – Nem akarjuk felhívni magunkra a figyelmet.

- Ez nem jelentene gondot, ha valami kevésbé nyilvános találkozóhelyet választottál volna! – vágott vissza a férfi.

Piton kissé elmosolyodott; láthatóan szórakoztatónak találta a másik haragját. – Sokat kell még tanulnod a kémkedésről. A sikátorokban és más, tisztességes varázslók által elkerült helyeken való ténfergés amatőr és gyanút keltő. Hidd el, senki nem néz meg kétszer egy aurort és Dumbledore egyik tanárát, amint megvitatják a legújabb híreket a halálfalók tevékenységével kapcsolatban.

- Remélem, igazad van. Erről nem volt szó, amikor megállapodtunk. – a férfi kortyolt egyet a kupájából, és elfintorodott. – Utálom a százfűlé-főzetet.

- Te akartál találkozni velem. Neked legalább nem Vincent Crak bőrébe bújva kell parádéznod.

Lucius Malfoy megdöbbent, és hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Pitonra. – Tőled minden kitelik, ugye, Perselus? – kérdezte fensőbbséges hangnemben, ami sokkal közelebb állt a saját stílusához, mint az általa megtestesített férfiéhoz.

- Ha egyszer majd diáknak szeretnéd álcázni magad, vigyázz, hogy olyasvalakit válassz, aki elég okos ahhoz, hogy ne kapják rajta, amint épp a konyhát fosztogatja, miközben Roxmortsban kellene lennie Dracóval. Nos, miről szerettél volna beszélni velem?

- Dorsetről.

Piton rezzenéstelenül állta Malfoy tekintetét. – Folytasd csak.

- Folytassam csak? Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz?

- Mit vársz tőlem, mi mást mondjak?

- Azt hittem, igyekeztek megvédeni a kis bábotokat. Azzal, hogy engedtétek elkószálni abba az öreg udvarházba, elég abszurd kockázatot vállaltatok.

Piton kortyolt egyet a borból, és körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, senki nem hallgatózik. – Háború van. Néha kockázatot kell vállalnunk, hogy előrébb vigyük az ügyünket.

- Bella kis híján elkapta – mutatott rá Malfoy. – Azt hiszem, az nem előrébb vitte, hanem lényegesen hátrébb vetette volna az ügyeteket.

- Természetesen. Mindazonáltal, nyilvánvaló, hogy nem kapta el.

- Nem játszhatod meg, hogy nem érdekel Perselus – sziszegte Malfoy, és az asztal felett közelebb hajolt Pitonhoz. – Bella nem véletlenül talált rá Potterre. _Tudta_, hogy ott van, és ha legközelebb elkóborol Dumbledore védőszárnyai alól, esetleg nem lesz ilyen szerencsés.

Piton ivott még egy korty bort. – Feltételezem, nem tudod, hogyan jutott Bella ehhez a bizonyos információhoz?

Malfoy visszaült, és önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Nyilvánvalóan besúgó van köztetek.

- Nyilvánvalóan – visszhangozta hanyagul Piton. – A kérdés az, hogy vajon ki lehet az. – Piton vállat vont. – De feltételezem, Bella nem osztotta meg veled ezt a kis titkot, ugye?

Malfoy arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. – Csak a Sötét Nagyúrnak mondta el. Még Rodolphus sem tudja, vajon honnan szerzi az információt.

Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Sejtettem. Bella eléggé háttérbe szorít titeket, amióta oly drámaian megszökött az Azkabanból. Apropó, gondolom, azt sem árulta el, hogyan sikerült elmenekülnie?

- Világos, hogy valaki segített neki – felelte Malfoy mogorván. – Kétségtelenül ugyanaz a személy, akinek a segítségével Pottert is követi.

Piton elutasítóan legyintett. – Ennyit én is tudok már hónapok óta.

Malfoy megrökönyödve vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Azt ne mondd, hogy tudtad, hogy kém van köztetek. Nem tettétek volna kockára Potter életét, ha számítottatok volna rá, hogy Bella a nyomára bukkan.

- Jobban tennéd, ha nem bocsátkoznál feltételezésekbe azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Dumbledore mit tesz és mit nem tesz kockára. Mindazonáltal egyetértek veled, hogy ebben az esetben nem kockáztatta volna Potter testi épségét – hiszen a kockázat könnyen elkerülhető volt.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy elkerülhető? Potter _ott volt_. Bella és Rodolphus is látta.

Piton derülten elmosolyodott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttak valakit, aki _úgy nézett ki,_ mint Potter.

Malfoy szeme meglepetten elkerekedett, majd ravaszul összeszűkült. – Egy újabb kis játszma tőled, Perselus? Miért?

- Bella. – Piton mosolya eltűnt, és átható tekintetét Malfoyra szegezve előrehajolt. – Egy pillanatig is azt hitted, Dumbledore hagyja, hogy valaki következmények nélkül eláruljon minket? Mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy megtaláljam az árulót, és elbánjak vele. Természetesen ehhez fel kell állítani néhány csapdát, és figyelni, hogy melyik csalira harapnak rá.

Malfoy elismerően méregette Pitont. – Ezek szerint van valami sejtésed, hogy ki lehet a kém?

Piton körbefuttatta ujját a pohár peremén, és kissé megrázta a fejét. – Még túl korai lenne bármi biztosat állítani… Habár a te segítségeddel bizonyosan jóval hamarabb lelepleznénk az árulót.

Malfoy arckifejezése zárkózottá vált. – Már mondtam, hogy nem fogok kémkedni nektek, Perselus.

- Akkor magad miatt tedd meg. Bella a besúgója révén a Sötét Nagyúr kegyeit élvezi. Azt hiszem, pillanatnyilag ő a Nagyúr kedvence.

- Pillanatnyilag – ismételte meg hidegen Malfoy. – Nem értem, miért számít ez neked.

- Nem számít. De azt hiszem, ha a besúgója elveszítené a hitelét, az nem válna a javára.

- Elveszítené a hitelét? – Malfoy igyekezete, hogy leplezze a hangjában megcsendülő reménykedést, hiábavaló volt.

- Könnyű lenne megszervezni – ha tudnám, hogy ki legyen a célpont. Persze leleplezhetném a kémet, elintézhetném, hogy letartóztassák, vagy meghaljon, de sokkal édesebb lenne meggyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy Bella kéme elárulta őket. Bevallom, kifejezetten elégedetté tenne, hogy a Nagyúr az egyik hűséges követőjén állna bosszút. Ráadásul mindig elégedettséggel tölti el az embert, ha az ellensége eszközeit használhatja fel ellene.

Malfoy szótlanul ült, nyilvánvalóan óvatosan latolgatva Piton szavait. – Folytasd.

- Sajnos roppant valószínűtlen, hogy ezt segítség nélkül el tudnám érni. De ha te ki tudnád deríteni – persze diszkréten – a kém kilétét, akkor csapdát állíthatnék neki, amelybe gyanútlanul besétálna. Rád a gyanú halovány árnyéka sem vetülne, és talán még azt is el lehetne intézni, hogy olyan helyzetbe kerülj, hogy a kém bukása után megmenthesd a helyzetet. Mindeközben Bella megszégyenülne, és kétségkívül meg is bűnhődne. Nem lennél túlságosan feldúlt, ha végig kellene nézned, ahogyan drága sógornőd elszenvedi a Sötét Nagyúr haragját, ugye?

- Nem az én feladatom, hogy a _drága_ sógornőm miatt aggódjak.

- Ez esetben, kölcsönösen egymás javára fordíthatnánk a helyzetet, ha hajlandó vagy kivenni belőle a részedet. Nem azt kérem tőled, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat áruld el, csupán azt, hogy Bellát.

Piton visszaült, és belekortyolt a borába, miközben Malfoy a lehetőségeit latolgatta. Végül Malfoy megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tehetem. Félre ne érts, Perselus; hajlandó lennék rá. Semmit nem látnék szívesebben, mint hogy Bella kikerül a Nagyúr kegyeiből. De nincsenek meg az eszközeim. Bella féltékenyen őrzi a titkát. Senkinek nem árulta el. Nem deríthetem ki azt, amiről nem beszél.

- Természetesen megértem – felelte Piton könnyedén. Ismét kortyolt egyet a poharából, Malfoy pedig továbbfűzte a mondandóját.

- Te rájöhetnél a titkára. Bella nem képzett okklumentor.

Piton szemöldöke meglepetten szaladt a magasba. – Továbbá alig-alig hagyja el a főhadiszállást, és sohasem egyedül. Mit javasolsz, hogyan lehetne elcsalogatni?

- Sehogy. De téged be tudlak juttatni. Százfűléfőzettel és a megfelelő jelszóval bejuthatsz a főhadiszállásra, és kedvedre elcseveghetsz Bellával.

- Feltéve persze, hogy a beszélgetés nem tart egy óránál tovább – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyos mosollyal. Malfoyt azonban nem riasztotta el. Előrehajolt, és kihívóan pillantott Pitonra.

- Kedveled a kockázatot, Perselus. Fel szeretnéd fedni a kémetek kilétét, vagy sem? Ha igen, én meg tudom adni neked a lehetőséget.

Piton egy hosszú percig némán a másik férfi tekintetébe mélyedt, majd kiitta poharából az utolsó korty bort, és a poharat az asztalra tette. Talárja zsebébe nyúlt, elővett egy lila folyadékkal teli fiolát, és átnyújtotta Malfoynak. – Ez elég lesz arra, hogy elrejtse az elmúlt óra emlékét, mindaddig, amíg a Sötét Nagyúr nem kifejezetten azt keresi. Ne adj rá okot, hogy megtegye.

- Bízz bennem, nem fogok.

Piton felállt, és megfordult, hogy elmenjen.

- Perselus?

Piton megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel nézett vissza Malfoyra. – Majd értesítelek. – Azzal ismét hátat fordított, és elhagyta a kocsmát.

---

Miközben Piton a Roxfort felé lépdelt, egyetlen gondolat töltötte ki az elméjét: meg fogja ölni Pottert.

Egy pillanatig sem kételkedett Malfoy vallomásában, habár elképzelni sem tudta, mit kereshetett Potter Dorsetben, és egyáltalán honnan tudott az öreg birtokról. Piton is csak egyszer hallotta futólag, amikor megemlítették, mint lehetséges rejtekhelyet, és biztos volt benne, hogy legalább húsz éve egy lélek sem tette be oda a lábát.

De Potter sosem fáradt bele abba, hogy mindig új és meglepő módot találjon arra, hogy megölesse magát. Régebben is vállalt már felelőtlen kockázatokat. Ezúttal azonban minden határon túlment a vakmerőségével. _Ostoba, öntelt bolond! _Hát nem fogta fel, hogy mi forog kockán? Annyira szereti a hőst játszani, hogy képtelen értékelni, mások mi mindent kockáztattak és kockáztatnak érte?

Piton az orra alatt átkozta Pottert, de mivel nem az a fajta ember volt, aki hagyja, hogy az érzelmei hosszabb időn át eluralkodjanak rajta, a kapuhoz érve már elég nyugodt volt ahhoz, hogy belássa, azzal nem segít a dolgon, ha élve megnyúzza a fiút. Sajnos az sem az ő feladata volt, hogy kirója a büntetést a kihágásáért.

- Maximuláns termékcsalád – vetette oda ingerülten. A vízköpő félreugrott, és Piton felsétált a csigalépcsőn Dumbledore irodájába.

Dumbledore merengő tekintettel bámult a tűzbe, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, amikor Piton halkan megkopogtatta a nyitott ajtót. – Jöjjön be, Perselus. Miféle mondanivalója volt Luciusnak? Az arckifejezéséből ítélve semmi jó hír.

- Csakugyan – felelte Piton. Belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. – Úgy tűnik, hogy Mr Potternek gyógyíthatatlan csavargási vágya van.

Dumbledore higgadtan végighallgatta, ahogyan Piton felidézte a Malfoyjal folytatott beszélgetést. A végén Piton összefonta a karját, és várakozóan tekintett az idős varázslóra.

Dumbledore egy hosszú pillanatig gondolataiba mélyedve üldögélt, majd fáradtan felsóhajtott. – Értem.

Az idős férfi csalódottsága nyilvánvaló volt, és Piton érezte, hogy ismét elönti a harag. – Potter mindig is vakmerő és felelőtlen volt, Albus. Évek óta ezt mondogatom magának.

- Harry mindig is leleményes és elszánt volt. Ha egyszer kitűzött egy célt maga elé, nem lehet tőle eltántorítani.

- Ezúttal túl messzire ment. Meg kell büntetni.

Dumbledore feltartotta a kezét, hogy megelőzze Piton szóáradatát. – Majd én rendezem a dolgot Harryvel. Mindaddig azonban egy szóval se említse neki az esetet. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy tudomásunk van a dorseti kiruccanásáról.

- De ha a fiú nem tudja, hogy rájöttünk, akkor esetleg megkísérelhet még egy hasonló kirándulást.

- Igaza van. Sajnos az, ha a szemére hányjuk, aligha akadályozza meg ebben.

- Nem hagyhatja, hogy ezt megússza! Ennek következménye kell, hogy legyen…

- Perselus, gondolkozzon! Amíg nem tudjuk, honnan szerzi Bellatrix az információit, ostobaság lenne felfedni, amit tudunk. Könnyen előfordulhatna, hogy visszajut Bellához, és az csak rontana a helyzeten. Pillanatnyilag még nem történt semmi baj. – Dumbledore halványan elmosolyodott, és tekintetébe visszatért a megszokott játékos csillogás. – Apropó, meglehetősen ötletes volt, hogy elhitette Luciusszal, hogy Harry dorseti kirándulása mindössze Bellatrix megtévesztésére szolgált. Feltételezem, bízik benne, hogy ez Voldemorthoz is eljut?

- Biztosra veheti. Lucius örömmel fogja fűnek-fának elújságolni, hogy Bellatrixet rászedték. Nincs túl jó viszony kettejük között.

- Ez enyhítheti a jelen helyzetet. Ami felveti azt a kérdést, vajon hogyan talált rá Bella Harryre.

Dumbledore komoly, átható tekintettel bámulta Pitont, és hagyta, hogy a kérdés ott lebegjen közöttük a levegőben. Piton állta az idős férfi tekintetét, de szótlan maradt. Végül ismét Dumbledore szólalt meg.

- Ez a kérdés nem új keletű, Perselus.

- Nem, igazgató úr; nem az.

- Három hónap telt el azóta, hogy Bellatrix megszökött az Azkabanból, és egy lépéssel sem kerültünk közelebb ahhoz, hogy kiderítsük, hogyan sikerülhetett neki, vagy hogy hogyan ismerhette meg a Weasley-ikrek szimatoló bűbáját.

- Albus, nem nyomozhatom ki azt, amit maguk a halálfalók sem tudnak – csattant fel elkeseredetten Piton. – Bella természetesen nem túl bőbeszédű.

- Semmit nem sikerült megtudnia?

- Csak annyit, hogy amit tudunk, annak semmi értelme nincs – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Piton. Megfordult, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az irodában. Bella csak úgy szökhetett meg a börtönből, ha valaki segített neki, és ez szinte biztosan egy aurort jelent. Az, hogy tudomást szerzett a szimatoló bűbájról, arra utal, hogy ez az auror egyben a Főnix rendjének is a tagja.

Piton megtorpant, majd ismét szembefordult Dumbledore-ral. – Leszámítva azt, hogy semmiféle más bizonyítékunk nincs, hogy a rendtagok közül bárkinek köze lenne hozzá. Már elhintettünk hamis információkat a rendben, amelyek közül egyetlenegy sem jutott vissza a halálfalókhoz. Egyetlen akciónkat sem szabotálták. Az életemet tenném rá, hogy nincs közöttünk áruló!

- És Dorset? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Csak még jobban összekavarja a dolgokat. Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyik rendtag tudott volna erről a kis kalandról. Az egyetlen, amit biztosan tudok, az az, hogy bármi is a titka, Bella nagyon, nagyon körültekintően őrzi.

Dumbledore néhány pillanatig csendben tűnődött. Amikor ismét megszólalt, hangja szokatlanul komoly volt. – Habár Bella szökése az Azkabanból, majd a szimatoló bűbáj felfedezése kellemetlen volt, egyik sem adott okot komoly aggodalomra. Ellentétben azzal, hogy láthatóan képes követni Harryt.

- Ha Potter képes lenne nyugton maradni, és végre egyszer azt tenni, amit mondanak neki, ez sem jelentene gondot – panaszolta keserűen Piton.

- Pillanatnyilag talán nem, de előbb-utóbb problémát fog jelenteni, és nem tehetjük meg, hogy nem veszünk róla tudomást. Lucius felajánlotta, hogy segít abban, hogy Bellatrix közelébe jusson?

Piton alig észrevehetően habozott. – Igen.

- És úgy gondolja, hogy az ajánlata őszinte?

- Úgy tűnik. Igencsak ínyére van az a kilátás, hogy Bellatrix megszégyenüljön.

- Valóban. - Dumbledore aggódó tekintettel figyelte Pitont. – Nekem viszont nincs ínyemre az a kilátás, hogy Lucius Malfoyra hagyatkozzunk.

Piton kényszeredetten Dumbledore-ra mosolygott. – Nekem sem.

A két férfi szótlanul meredt egymásra. Végül Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Egy óra nagyon kevés idő. Elég lesz arra, hogy megtudja, ki az informátora?

- Lehetséges. Nem tudom garantálni, de megpróbálhatom.

Dumbledore ismét felsóhajtott, és Piton rettegve várta a szavakat, melyekről biztosan tudta, hogy el fognak hangzani.

- Feltétlenül meg kell tudnunk, honnan szerzi Bella az információit – szólalt meg lassan Dumbledore. – Maga az egyetlen, aki erre képes, Perselus.

- Tehát azt kívánja tőlem, hogy paktáljak le Luciusszal?

- Minden vágyam az, hogy ne kelljen megtennie, de ezen a ponton nincs más választásunk. Bella nem fogja felkeresni magát; ebből következik, hogy magának kell felkeresni őt.

- Értettem, igazgató úr. – Piton kurtán bólintott, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult kifelé, de Dumbledore megállította.

- Perselus, egy percig se hidd, hogy ilyesmit kérnék tőled, ha nem lenne feltétlenül szükséges. Semmit sem szeretnék kevésbé, mint Voldemorthoz küldeni téged.

Piton hátrapillantott, és látta, hogy az idős férfi szeméből őszinte aggodalom sugárzik. – Tudom, Albus. – Azzal kilépett az ajtón, és eltűnt.


	19. A vipera fészke

**19. fejezet: A vipera fészke**

A másnapi reggelinél Harry önkéntelenül átfutotta a gyászjelentéseket, és megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy semmiféle rejtélyes halálesetről nem számolnak be. Ez alighanem azt jelenti, hogy Piton előző este Dumbledore számára kémkedett. Harry a férfire pillantott, aki megszokott helyén ült a tanári asztalnál. Úgy tűnt, Piton teljesen a gondolataiba mélyed, és egy kicsit sápadtabb volt, mint általában, de máskülönben teljesen normálisan nézett ki.

Harry összehajtotta az újságot, és visszaadta Seamusnak, akitől az imént kölcsönkérte. – Tessék, itt van. Köszönöm.

- Tartsd csak meg – felelte Seamus. – Nekem nincs rá szükségem. Nem is értem, miért veszem még mindig meg. Mostanában a _Hírverő_ben sokkal jobb cikkek vannak.

- A _Hírverő_ nem túl szavahihető – mutatott rá Hermione.

- Hát éppen ez az: a _Próféta_ sem. Régebben tűrhetően dolgoztak, de az még azelőtt volt, hogy megjelent a KBF. Most már mindent cenzúráznak.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Ginny?

- Martin Wallace-tól a Hollóhátból. Az apukája a Reggeli Prófétánál dolgozik. Ő mondta, hogy Daynek van néhány embere, akik most teljes munkaidőben az újságnál dolgoznak. Mindent jóvá kell hagyniuk, mielőtt az nyomtatásba kerülne, és rengeteg cikk végzi a kukában.

- De hát miért tennének ilyet? – kérdezte Neville.

Dean vállat vont. – Talán úgy gondolják, hogy kitörne a pánik, ha az emberek megtudnák, mennyire rossz a helyzet.

Fájdalmas csend állt be, ahogy a diákok elgondolkodtak ezen a híren. Végül Hermione szólalt meg.

- Gyerünk, nem kellene elkésni bűbájtanról.

Harry összeszedte a holmiját, és osztálytársaival együtt elhagyta a Nagytermet. Közben azon töprengett, vajon tényleg annyira rosszul áll-e a szénájuk a háborúban, hogy a KBF-nek cenzúráznia kell az erről szóló híreket. A mellette sétáló Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz fordult. – Azt hiszem, előfizetek a _Hírverő_re.

---

A Halloween mindig is várva-várt ünnep volt a Roxfortban, és nem véletlenül. Az asztalok roskadásig teli voltak válogatott finomságokkal megrakott aranytálakkal. Pitonnak azonban nem nagyon volt étvágya. Persze még önmaga előtt sem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy ennek az aznap estére tervezett akció miatti idegesség lenne az oka. Egyszerűen túl sok minden járt a fejében ahhoz, hogy az evésre gondoljon.

Csupán négy nap telt el azóta, hogy Dumbledore megbízta azzal, hogy szivárogjon be a Sötét Nagyúr főhadiszállására, és derítse ki, honnan szerzi Bella az értesüléseit. Piton nem látta értelmét, hogy halogassa az elkerülhetetlent, így azonnal felvette a kapcsolatot Luciusszal. A terve egyszerű volt: olyan közel kell kerülnie Bellatrixhoz, hogy képes legyen legilimenciát alkalmazni rajta. Ennek érdekében megbeszélt Luciusszal egy találkozót a Tiltott Rengetegben, ahol majd a helyébe fog lépni. Dumbledore elkíséri a rengetegbe, és Luciusszal együtt ott fogja várni a visszatértét.

Dumbledore jelenléte elméletileg visszatartja majd Luciust attól, hogy elárulja őt, hiszen ha nem térne vissza, akkor Luciusnak a Roxfort igazgatójának kellene számot adnia. Sajnos ez semmiféle garanciát nem jelentett a halálfaló megbízhatóságára; Lucius kétségtelenül jobban félt a Sötét Nagyúrtól, mint Dumbledore-tól. Pitont az sem tudta megnyugtatni, hogy mindezidáig nem észlelt csalárdságot Lucius elméjében. Léteztek olyan módszerek, amelyekkel el lehetett rejteni vagy módosítani lehetett az ember emlékeit, és a Sötét Nagyúr mindet ismerte.

Piton mindent megtett, hogy mérsékelje a kockázatot. Az elmúlt három éjszakát halálfalók társaságában töltötte, és egy esetleges csapda nyomai után kutatott. Semmit nem talált, de természetesen ez sem jelentett garanciát. Még így is előfordulhat, hogy kelepcébe sétál. De még ha erről szó sincs, ha Lucius teljesen őszintén ajánlotta is fel a segítségét, még akkor is jelentős kockázat rejlik abban, amit tenni készül. Épp ezért választotta pont a mai estét: a Sötét Nagyúr ma estére tervezte, hogy egy másik helyszínen találkozik a szövetséges vérfarkasok vezetőjével. Így némi szerencsével Pitonnak lesz ideje arra, hogy a Nagyúr távollétében végrehajtsa a küldetését.

Ez volt Piton legmerészebb álma. Abban biztos volt, hogy a halálfalók nem jelentenek számára komoly veszélyt. Bellatrixet nem lesz nehéz átverni. Épp elég jól ismerte Luciust ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen imitálja régi barátja modorosságát. Valószínűleg még Narcissa sem venné észre a különbséget. De Narcissa nem volt képzett legilimentor, mint ahogy Bellatrix sem. A Sötét Nagyúr viszont igen. Őt nem lehetne százfűlé-főzettel vagy okklumenciával bolonddá tenni, bármilyen ügyesen játszaná is Piton a szerepét. Ha a szemébe nézne, felismerné a mögötte rejlő elmét. Piton épp ettől rettegett. A haláltól nem félt, de az a kín, amelyet a Sötét Nagyúr kezeitől elszenvedett, az más kérdés. Rémálmaiban még mindig kísértette a kínzás emléke, és nem szívesen gondolt arra, hogy esetleg megint ezzel néz szembe.

Az igaz, hogy az ellenség után kémkedni mindig is némiképp kockázatos volt. De az egy dolog, hogy az ember a Sötét Nagyúr szervezetének a peremén lézeng, néha előbukkan az árnyékból, hogy kihallgasson egy-egy óvatlan beszélgetést, vagy ijedős halálfalókkal játszik macska-egér játékot. Az pedig valami egészen más, ha besétál a vipera fészkébe. És Piton tudta, hogy ha szemtől szembe találja magát a kígyóval, jó esély van rá, hogy soha többet nem fog kisétálni onnan.

- Nyúl, Perselus? – kérdezte McGalagony kedvesen.

- _Természetesen nem_ – vicsorogta Piton, és dühösen meredt a mellette ülő nőre.

McGalagony láthatóan megdöbbenten pislogott rá, de gyorsan rendezte az arcvonásait, és csupán kissé volt erőltetett a mosolya, miközben az asztalra tette a kezében tartott, sült nyúlhússal megrakott tálat. Ezután visszafordult Flitwick felé, és folytatta a megkezdett beszélgetésüket.

Piton összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és sikerült elfojtania egy sóhajt, habár nem kis erőfeszítésébe telt. Összevont szemöldökkel pillantott a teremben lévő órára, mintha megsürgethetné a mutatókat, hogy gyorsabban túl legyen az előtte álló feladaton. Az óra azonban nem vett tudomást a türelmetlenségéről, és továbbra is őrjítő lassúsággal teltek a másodpercek.

Piton vizsgálódva nézett körül a teremben. A diákok természetesen igen jókedvűek voltak. Még Potter is együtt nevetett a barátaival, mintha az égvilágon semmi gondja nem lenne. Piton keserű nehezteléssel figyelte a fiút. Ez az egész Potter miatt van, és a fiúnak szokás szerint halvány fogalma sincs tetteinek a következményéről. Csakugyan csoda, hogy még életben van.

Piton érezte, hogy valaki megérinti a vállát, és amikor felpillantott, látta, hogy Dumbledore áll mellette. – Egy szóra, Perselus, ha nem bánja? – Egy keskeny ajtó felé intett nem messze a tanári asztaltól.

Piton megkönnyebbült, hogy végre elszabadulhat a végeérhetetlen vacsoráról, és gyorsan elhagyta a Nagytermet, követve Dumbledore-t a tanári szobába.

- Minden készen áll? – kérdezte Dumbledore, amikor kettesben maradtak.

- Természetesen – válaszolta Piton nyugodt magabiztossággal. – Mindössze Lucius egy hajszálára van még szükségem, és a Sötét Nagyúr főhadiszállásának jelenlegi jelszavára. Mindkettőt Luciustól fogom megkapni.

Dumbledore bólintott, és felvette a kabátját. – Akkor hát indulhatunk.

Piton is a vállára terítette a kabátját, és követte Dumbledore-t keresztül a bejárati csarnokon, majd ki a kastélyból. Miközben a sötét udvaron át egyre közelebb értek a rengeteghez, lassan elhaltak az ünnepségről kiszivárgó vidám hangok. Kényelmes csendben sétáltak, és Piton hálás volt, amiért hosszú évek óta tartó együttműködésük szükségtelenné tette a haszontalan társalgást.

Az erdő szélétől egy kitaposott ösvényen haladtak tovább a fák között, amíg egy tisztásra nem értek. Dumbledore intett egyet a pálcájával, mire megjelent előtte egy talapzat, amelyen egy vésetekkel díszített kőtál állt: a merengő. A kőtálból áradó fény halvány ragyogásba burkolta a tisztást, ahol a két férfi várakozott, továbbra sem törve meg a csendet. Néhány perccel később egy halk pukkanás jelezte Lucius Malfoy érkezését.

- Jó estét, Lucius – szólalt meg Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, micsoda váratlan meglepetés – felelte Malfoy, és gyanakvó pillantást vetett Pitonra.

- Nem kell nyugtalankodnia. Mindössze azért vagyok itt, hogy legyen társasága, amíg Perselus távol van. Nem lenne túl vendégszerető dolog, ha hagynánk, hogy egy órán keresztül egyedül álldogáljon itt az erdőben.

- Aggódik, Dumbledore? – kérdezte Malfoy derült mosollyal az arcán. – Csak nem gondolja, hogy nem voltam őszinte, amikor felajánlottam a segítségemet?

- El kell ismernem, felmerült bennem a gondolat, de hajlok arra, hogy elhessegessem – felelte Dumbledore társalgási hangnemben. – Maga sosem volt ostoba, Lucius, és bizonyára tisztában van vele, hogy ha elárulná Perselust, az az életébe kerülne.

Miközben Malfoy és Dumbledore beszélgettek, Piton átváltoztatta a talárját Malfoy elegáns öltözetének pontos másává, majd előrébb lépett. – Megengeded? – kérdezte, majd anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a választ, kitépett egy szálat Malfoy hajából. Malfoy megrándult, és ingerülten meredt rá, de Piton határozottan viszonozta a pillantását. – Végtére is nem érünk rá egész éjszaka. – Miközben Piton elfordult, hogy befejezze a százfűlé-főzetet, ismét Dumbledore szólalt meg.

- Mi a jelszó, amelyre Perselusnak szüksége lesz?

- Mindörökké – válaszolt azonnal Malfoy.

Dumbledore kinyújtotta a kezét. – A pálcájára is szüksége lesz.

Malfoy egy pillanatig habozott, majd átnyújtotta a botját az idős varázslónak. Dumbledore végighúzta rajta a kezét, alaposan megvizsgálta, Piton pedig ezalatt újabb kérdést intézett Malfoyhoz.

- Hol van Bellatrix?

- Amikor eljöttem, a második emeleti társalgóban üldögélt „alattvalói" körében.

- És a Sötét Nagyúr?

- Greybackkel találkozik. - Malfoy helytelenítően elfintorodott.

- Van bármi más, amit tudnom kell?

Malfoy megrázta a fejét. – Nincs. Csak intézd el olyan gyorsan, amennyire csak lehetséges.

- Hidd el, nem szeretnék sokáig időzni – felelte Piton.

Piton Dumbledore-hoz fordult, aki szó nélkül átadta neki Malfoy botját. Piton elvette, és az igazgató szemébe nézett. – Tudnia kell, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr legjobban védett erődítményébe megyek. Számtalan védőbűbáj és varázslat biztosítja, és csak azok léphetnek be, akiknek a karján ott van a Sötét Jegy. Senki sem tud követni.

- Akkor gondoskodjon róla, hogy ne legyen rá szükség.

- Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

Dumbledore ünnepélyesen bólintott. – Sok szerencsét, Perselus.

Piton egyetlen korttyal felhajtotta a százfűlé-főzetet, és egyből erőt vett rajta a transzformáció ismerős érzése. Abban a pillanatban, amint az átalakulás befejeződött, dehoppanált.

---

Egy elhagyatott, dombokkal körülzárt szurdokba érkezett. Nem mintha bármit is látott volna a környezetéből: újhold volt, és koromsötét. De Piton nem gyújtott fényt. Ismerte a járást. Tett néhány lépést egy alacsony kőfal mellett, amíg egy kapuhoz nem ért. Tudta, hogy a kiválasztott kevesektől eltekintve mindenki egy füves domboldalt látna mögötte. Kinyitotta a kaput, és miközben áthaladt rajta, érezte, hogy felizzik a karján a Sötét Jegy.

Az előtte elterülő domboldal egy része azon nyomban magas, csúcsos kapuvá változott, melynek masszív, gazdagon díszített rácsai között ezüst kígyók tekeregtek. A kígyók szeme smaragdból volt, és ragyogott a parázstartók fényében, melyek a kapu két oldalán lévő emelvényen álltak.

- Mindörökké – szólalt meg Piton, és a kapurács felemelkedett. Piton belépett a kapun, és elindult lefelé a domboldalon. Az út, melyet összetekeredett kígyót formázó kövek szegélyeztek, egy átriumba vezetett; egy tágas, kerek, nagy belmagasságú terembe. A padló márványból volt, a falakat pedig még több kígyó díszítette. A belépő tekintetét egy széles, fekete márványból készült lépcső vonta magára, amely a Sötét Nagyúr legtitkosabb és legjobban biztosított búvóhelyének labirintusába vezetett. A lépcső két oldalán egy-egy hatalmas, felágaskodó kígyót ábrázoló szobor állt, melyek a közeledni kívánó fölé tornyosultak, és mintha tüzetesen szemügyre vették volna. Piton azonban tudomást sem vett róluk, csakúgy, mint a többi díszítésről sem. Az ilyesfajta díszeket arra tervezték, hogy megfélemlítse az embert, rá azonban már régen nem voltak hatással.

Piton lesietett a lépcsőn. Egy emelettel lejjebb egy hatalmas társalgó volt, melynek kétszárnyú ajtaja szélesre tárva állt, és Piton látta, hogy odabent népes társaság nyüzsög az étellel-itallal teli hosszú asztalok körül. A halálfalók is Halloweent ünnepelték, bár nem olyan fényűzően mint a Roxfortban. Piton továbbment, és még egy emelettel lejjebb ereszkedett. Itt egy hosszú, tükrökkel teli folyosó fogadta, amelyről sötét mahagóni ajtók nyíltak. Piton menet közben a tükörbe pillantott, és megállapította, hogy tökéletesen úgy néz ki, mint Lucius. Félúton megállt, magára öltötte Lucius unottan dölyfös arckifejezését, majd benyitott egy kisebb társalgóba, amely a Sötét Nagyúr belső körének volt fenntartva.

Itt sokkal pazarabbul volt megterítve, mint a fenti szobában. Crak és Monstro púpozott tányérjuk fölé görnyedtek, és szinte fel sem néztek, amikor belépett. Rodolphus egy karosszékben merengett, kezében egy pohárka konyakkal, testvére, Rabastan pedig egy pamlagon elnyúlva ízlelgette a sajátját. Bellatrix a kandalló előtt állt, amelyben hevesen ropogott a tűz. Pettigrew épp teletöltötte a nő poharát, és Piton biztosra vette, hogy nem először aznap este. Elmosolyodott.

- Lucius, látom, úgy döntöttél, csatlakozol hozzánk – jegyezte meg mogorván Rodolphus, akinek kissé már vöröslött az arca.

- Jobb, mint a köznéppel vegyülni odafent – felelte Piton, és csettintett Pettigrewnak, aki sietve töltött még egy pohár konyakot, és odavitte neki. Piton arra sem méltatta, hogy ránézzen, miközben elvette tőle a poharat. Vetett egy pillantást a sötét folyadékra, majd kortyolt egyet belőle.

- Próbáljunk meg ma este szívélyesen viselkedni egymással – jegyezte meg Rabastan vontatott hangon, és ő is ivott egy korty konyakot. – Csak semmi civakodás.

- Ugyan miért civakodnánk? – mosolygott Bellatrix. – A háború nagyszerűen alakul. A sárvárűek és mugliimádók fejvesztve menekülnek. És amint elkapjuk Pottert, teljes lesz a diadalunk.

- És feltételezem, ez utóbbit te szándékozod megtenni? – dorombolta Piton, miközben átvágott a szobán, hogy csatlakozzon a tűz mellett álló Bellatrixhez.

- Az igazat megvallva: igen – villant fel Bellatrix gonosz mosolya. – Csak idő kérdése, hogy Potter végzetes hibát kövessen el. És amikor megteszi, én ott leszek.

Piton ravasz tekintettel szemlélte a nőt. – Mindannyiunknak megvannak a magunk informátorai, Bella. Miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy pont a tiéd teszi majd lehetővé, hogy elkapjuk Pottert?

- Az enyémnek van meg a lehetősége arra, hogy éjjel-nappal szemmel tartsa Pottert – dicsekedett Bellatrix.

- Ez bizonyára túlzás – kötekedett Piton, és még egyet kortyolt a poharából, miközben továbbra is a halálfalót vizslatta. Hacsak nem akarod velünk elhitetni, hogy beszervezted a kölyök valamelyik kis barátját.

Bellatrix felnevetett. – Egy sárvérűt és egy vérárulót? Sosem alacsonyodnék le addig, hogy szóba álljak efféle aljanéppel. Ezzel te is tisztában vagy Lucius, hiszen már régebben is említettem. Az átlátszó kis próbálkozásod, hogy rávegyél, fedjem fel a kémem kilétét nem fog működni.

Piton ezt egy biccentéssel vette tudomásul. – Hát persze, hogy nem. De akkor is ott van a kérdés, vajon hogyan tud kémkedni Potter után a Roxfortban.

- Ezt a titkot sem fogom kifecsegni. Legyen elég annyi, hogy meg tudja tenni. Nem mintha nem bíznék benned, Lucius – mosolyodott el Bellatrix minden őszinteség nélkül. – De az ellenségeinknek is megvannak a maguk kémei.

Piton viszonozta a mosolyát. – Én is éppen ezt mondom. Aggódom a saját biztonságunk miatt. Teljesen megbízol ebben az informátorban? Végtére is legalább egyszer már félrevezetett.

Bella arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. – Szóval ez _tőled_ származik! De bizonyítékod nincs rá, nem igaz? A kémem feltétel nélkül hű hozzám! Még ha Piton volt is ott Dorsetben, az semmin nem változtat. És aligha van jogod megjegyzéseket tenni, Lucius, miután Piton bolondot csinált belőled. Évekig az orrodnál fogva vezetett, miközben nekem végig nyilvánvaló volt, hogy áruló.

- Vigyáznod kellene, hogy kit nevezel bolondnak – felelte Piton sima modorban. – A Nagyurat is sikerült megtévesztenie.

- Csakugyan megtévesztett.

Piton megdermedt, csakúgy, mint Bellatrix. Mindketten az ajtó felé fordultak, miközben Rodolphus és Rabastan talpra ugrott. Az ajtóban a Sötét Nagyúr állt.

- Nagyuram, bocsáss meg. – Piton térdre vetette magát, és bűnbánóan a földre szegezte tekintetét, miközben Voldemort közelebb lépett.

- Igazad van, Lucius – felelte a Sötét Nagyúr hideg, természetellenesen magas hangon. – Teljesen igazad van. Perselus megtévesztett; mint ahogy mindannyiunkat. – Piton épp idejében pillantott fel ahhoz, hogy elkapja azt az éles pillantást, amelyet Voldemort Bella felé vetett. A nő elfehéredett, és ő is térdre vetette magát.

- Természetesen, uram – válaszolt alázatosan. – A düh beszélt belőlem. Lucius megkérdőjelezte az információforrásom hitelességét.

- Igen, hallottam.

Voldemort ismét Pitonra nézett, aki, hogy elkerülje a Sötét Nagyút tekintetét, Bellatrixre meredt. – Én csak amiatt aggódom, nehogy eláruljanak minket.

- Biztos vagyok benne – vetette oda szúrósan Voldemort. – A féltékenység nem vallana rád.

Piton ismét a földre szegezte a tekintetét. – Nem, uram.

- Keljetek fel, mindketten – csattant fel Voldemort, és hátat fordított megfenyített szolgáinak.

Miközben Piton és Bellatrix felálltak, a Sötét Nagyúr ismét megszólalt, ezúttal az egész társaságnak címezve mondandóját.

- Bella jól szolgált engem, és én megjutalmazom azokat, akik jól szolgálnak. Szándékomban áll mindenkinek megadni a lehetőséget, hogy elnyerjék ezt a kegyet, de különösen neked, Lucius.

Piton kissé meghajolt, amikor Voldemort felé pillantott. – Megtiszteltetés, ha teljesíthetem a parancsodat, Nagyúr.

- Azt akarom, hogy hozd elém Perselust.

Piton szíve kalapálni kezdett, de kívülről nyugodt maradt, miközben a többiek gyors pillantásokat váltottak egymással.

Voldemort vörös szemei résnyire szűkültek, és habár továbbra is a halálfalóihoz beszélt, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy miközben fel-alá járkált a szobában, gondolatai gyűlölt ellensége körül forogtak. – Bolondot csinált a követőimből, és gátat vetett a terveimnek. A halálfalóim között felütötte fejét az egymás iránti gyanakvás. Még ti, leghűségesebb szolgáim is féltek egymástól. Ebből elég! Túl sokszor nyert már egérutat!

Voldemort megtorpant, és Piton felé bökött a mutatóujjával. – A barátod volt, Lucius. Ha létezik valaki, aki ki tudja következtetni a stratégiáját, és azt, hogy legközelebb hol fog lecsapni, az te vagy. Találd meg, és csakugyan bőkezűen foglak megjutalmazni.

- Meg fog halni, Nagyúr – ígérte Piton határozottan, még mindig kerülve a sötét varázsló tekintetét. – Ígérem.

- Nem, nem, Lucius. Nem holtan akarom – jelentette ki Voldemort, és ismét járkálni kezdett. Ketrecbe zárt tigrisre emlékeztetett, aki arra vár, hogy áldozata elég közel kerüljön hozzá, és rávethesse magát. – A halál túl kegyes lenne, és a halottakat hamar elfelejtik. Én élőhalottat csinálok Perselusból, hogy mindenkit emlékeztessen arra, milyen következményekkel jár az árulás. Addig fogom kínozni, amíg összeroppan az elméje, de lassan fogom csinálni. Haladékot adok majd neki – ó igen -, így ismerni fogja a végzetét, és épp elég ideje lesz arra, hogy megszenvedje a várakozást. És ha már megőrült, ketrecbe fogom zárni, hogy minden hűséges követőm gúnyolhassa, leköpdöshesse, és gyötörhesse szórakozásképpen. Mindenkit emlékeztetni fog arra, mi vár az árulókra.

A többi halálfaló bólogatott, és helyeslően mormogott.

- Úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod, Nagyúr – felelte Piton. Inkább a megszokás miatt, mintsem tudatosan sikerült megőriznie higgadtságát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kockázatot vállalt azzal, hogy idejön, és ennek megfelelően felkészült a kínzásra és a halálra. De az a sors, amit a Sötét Nagyúr lefestett, teljesen elborzasztotta, és csupán az mentette meg attól, hogy elárulja magát, hogy már hosszú évek óta mindig leplezte az érzéseit.

Voldemort a pamlagra telepedett, és királyi módon hátradőlt. – Ezt a gondot azonban máskorra halasztjuk. Most ünnepeljük a sikereinket azon gyenge bolondok ellen, akik azt hiszik, szembeszállhatnak velem.

A többi halálfaló a Nagyúr köré sereglett, Piton azonban a kandallónál maradt, és a párkányon álló órára pillantott. Nagyon késő volt. Ha nem távozik hamarosan, elmúlik a százfűlé-főzet hatása, és a Sötét Nagyúr sokkal hamarabb bosszút állhat, mint gondolta volna. De az ember nem sétálhatott ok nélkül el a Sötét Nagyúr társaságából, és Piton tudta, hogy ha megpróbálná, egész biztosan fény derülne a kilétére.

Piton az ajkába harapott; fájdalmasan tudatában volt minden egyes múló másodpercnek. Már csak percek kérdése, és vége a játéknak. Egy pillanatig komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy saját maga ellen fordítja a pálcáját. Azonnal meghalna, fájdalommentesen, és megfosztaná a Sötét Nagyurat attól az örömtől, hogy megkínozhassa. De azonnal elhessegette a gondolatot. Volt még egy küldetése, amit teljesítenie kellett, és azzal, hogy felfedi Bellatrix kémét, sokkal nagyobb csapást mér a Sötét Nagyúrra, mint ha elveszi tőle a kicsinyes bosszú lehetőségét. Miközben Bellatrix-szal vitatkozott, minden szükséges információt ki tudott olvasni az elméjéből, és tudta, hogy a patrónusa még innen, a domb mélyéből is megtalálja az utat a Roxfortba. A gond az volt, hogy amint végrehajtja a bűbájt, azzal felfedi magát. Sajnos nem volt más választása.

Ismét az órára pillantott. Már csaknem itt az ideje, hogy elmúljon a százfűlé-főzet hatása. Kortyolt egyet a konyakból, majd letette a poharat, és a zsebébe nyúlt. Furcsa módon úgy érezte, mintha külső szemlélőként figyelné saját elkeserítő helyzetét, és meglepő nyugalom töltötte el, ahogy ujjai a pálcájára fonódtak, és elméjében megformálta az üzenetet, amelyeket a patrónusa átad majd.

- Féregfark – szakította félbe a gondolatait Voldemort hangja. – Van bármi oka annak, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, akinél nincsen frissítő?

- Nem, nagyuram! – tiltakozott Pettigrew. Hogy ura kedvében járjon, gyorsan kitöltött egy pohárka konyakot, és előresietett vele. Piton automatikusan reagált. Intett egyet a pálcájával, mire Pettigrew megbotlott, és telefröcskölte Voldemort talárját a kiömlő konyakkal.

- Tökkelütött! – üvöltötte dühösen a Sötét Nagyúr, és talpra ugrott.

- Bocsáss meg, Nagyúr! – vinnyogta Féregfark, miközben eszeveszett igyekezettel próbálta eltüntetni a nyomokat, saját talárját használva fel erre a célra.

- Tűnj el a szemem elől! – vicsorgott Voldemort, és ellökte magától Pettigrew-t. Bellatrix és a többiek azonnal körbevették a mesterüket, és mindannyian igyekeztek túlszárnyalni a többieket segítőkészségben.

- Nagyúr… - könyörgött Pettigrew alázatosan a földhöz lapulva.

Piton előrelépett, és megragadta a vézna emberkét. – Engedelmeskedj a gazdádnak! – utasította Pettigrew-t, miközben talpra rántotta, és kiráncigálta a folyosóra. Amikor kiértek, a földre lökte. Pettigrew összerándult; nyilvánvalóan arra számított, hogy megátkozza. De Pitonnak nem volt ideje.

- Tűnj el innét! – vetette oda, majd sarkon fordult, és elsietett. Menet közben fejére húzta a kabátja csuklyáját. Éppen elérte a lépcsőt, amikor érezte, hogy kezd elmúlni a százfűléfőzet hatása, és elkezdődik a transzformáció. Mélyebben az arcába húzta a csuklyát, hogy eltakarja az arcvonásait, és felsietett a lépcsőn. Elhaladt az első emeleti társaság mellett, és folytatta útját fel az átriumba, át a fölé tornyosuló kígyószobrok alatt. Szaporán vert a szíve, de nem a megerőltetéstől. Erőnek erejével fogta vissza magát, hogy ne rohanjon végig a hosszú folyosón, és közben megfeszítetten hegyezte a fülét, nem hallatszik-e üldözés zaja. Elért a kapurácshoz, és megvárta, amíg az idegtépő lassúsággal felemelkedett. Azután átlépett rajta, és belevetette magát az éjszaka jótékony sötétségébe. Átsietett az alacsony kőfalon nyíló kapun, és érezte, hogy a karján ismét felizzik a Sötét Jegy. A következő pillanatban dehoppanált.

---

- Hol voltál? – esett neki mérgesen Lucius, amikor megjelent a Tiltott Rengetegben. – Mi tartott ennyi ideig?

Piton hátravetette a csuklyáját, és mérges pillantást vetett Luciusra, miközben kezébe nyomta a botját. – A Sötét Nagyúr korán visszatért a találkozóról, és beugrott egy kis csevegésre.

Lucius elfehéredett, de Piton ellépett mellette, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Egyetlen csuklómozdulattal visszaváltoztatta a talárját az eredeti állapotába.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy „egy kis csevegésre"? – kérdezte Malfoy idegesen. – Mit mondott?

Piton válasz helyett a halántékához emelte a pálcáját, és kihúzott egy hosszú, ezüstszínű szálat. Az emléket az ott várakozó merengőbe ejtette, majd ismét Malfoyra emelte a tekintetét. – Ebből minden szükségeset megtudsz.

Piton Dumbledore-hoz fordult, aki csendben figyelte, és bólintott. Azután anélkül, hogy hátranézett vagy még egy szót szólt volna, elhagyta a tisztást. Bízott benne, hogy Dumbledore mindent elintéz. Magabiztosan lépkedett az ismerős erdőben, és hálás volt, amiért elrejti a sötétség. Gyors tempóban haladt, ami segített elsimítani az átélt rémület fizikai hatásait. Ennek ellenére még csak félúton járt a kastély felé, amikor Dumbledore utolérte, és mellészegődött. Piton egy szót sem szólt, és nem nézett a másik férfira, miközben folytatták útjukat az udvaron át. Végül Dumbledore szólalt meg gyengéden.

- Nem fog megtörténni.

- Ezt nem tudhatja – felelte Piton vádlón. Saját magát is meglepte a hangjából kiérződő keserűség.

- Igaz. De mindent megteszek, ami a hatalmamban áll, hogy megakadályozzam. Remélem, hogy ezt legalább egy cseppnyit megnyugtatónak találja.

Piton oldalra fordította a fejét, és az idős férfira pillantott, Még a sötétben is ki tudta venni a kék szemek vidám csillogását. – Egy cseppnyit – adta meg magát, és érezte, hogy az éjszaka eseményei miatti feszültség kezd oldódni Dumbledore társaságában. – Mi történt Luciusszal?

- Azt hiszem, meglehetősen hálás volt, amiért te kaptad helyette ezt a parancsot ma este Voldemorttól. Őszintén szólva kétlem, hogy akár feleolyan jól kezelte volna a szituációt.

- Nem fog jól járni, ha belátható időn belül nem teljesíti. Azt hiszem, amikor erre rádöbben, inkább előbb, mint utóbb, arra jut majd, hogy a szövetségünk nagy hiba volt.

- Én nem így gondolom. Szerintem inkább elfogadja majd, hogy most már nincs más választása, mint csatlakozni hozzánk, vagy elszenvedni a kibírhatatlan következményeket – nem mulasztottam el, hogy erre rámutassak. Végtére is a saját életén túl a feleségére és a fiára is gondolnia kell. A mai éjszaka előtt megvallhatta volna, hogy kacérkodott azzal a gondolattal, hogy elárulja a gazdáját, és túlélte volna a büntetést. Most azonban nemcsak bűntársa és felbujtója lett az ellenségnek, hanem Voldemort neki köszönhetően elveszítette a legértékesebb kémét is.

Dumbledore Pitonra nézett. – Megtudtad, honnan szerzi Bella az információit?

Piton arcvonásai megkeményedtek, és ajka keserű mosolyra húzódott. – Ó igen. Tudom, ki a kémünk.

---

Ez volt a legjobb Halloween ünnepségük. Ebben Harry és barátai mind egyetértettek. Harrynek még a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos aggodalmait is sikerült félretennie, és most a pamlagon ült, Ginny kezét fogta, és tökéletesen elégedettnek érezte magát.

- Még mindig azt gondolom, hogy a Mardekár ellen az a legjobb stratégia, ha ide-oda passzolgatjuk a gurkót – jelentette ki Gloria Bonhomme. Már egy órája a gyorsan közeledő Mardekár elleni meccset tárgyalták. – Gyorsabbak, mint mi, tehát el fogják állni az utunkat. De ha egymásnak adogatjuk a gurkót, nem fogják tudni, hogy melyikünket üldözzék.

- Lehet, hogy ők gyorsabbak, de mi jobban repülünk – felelte Ron. – Ha az ember passzolgatja a gurkót, akkor az ellenfél lecsap rá. Jobb, ha megtartjuk a labdát, és kitérünk. Igaz, Harry?

- Igaz – bólintott Harry. Habár belátta mindkét stratégia előnyeit, hajlandó volt Ronhoz alkalmazkodni, aki ebben a tanévben sokkal többet foglalkozott a kviddics stratégiák kidolgozásával, mint ő.

Egyszer csak kinyílt a portrélyuk, és McGalagony bújt be rajta, nyomában Dumbledore-ral és Pitonnal. A szobában mindenki elnémult, és a diákok döbbenten meredtek az érkezőkre. Nem volt szokatlan, hogy McGalagony meglátogatja a házát. Nagy ritkán akár még Dumbledore is megjelent. Azonban az, hogy Piton betette a lábát a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, példa nélküli gyalázat volt.

A tanárok egyenesen Harry és barátai felé tartottak.

- Kérem, ürítsék ki a zsebeiket – szólalt meg McGalagony, Harryhez, Ginnyhez, Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz intézve szavait.

Harry és barátai értetlenül összenéztek, de mindannyian engedelmeskedtek.

- Ez minden, ami pillanatnyilag nálatok van? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Igen uram – bólintott Harry, és barátai is követték példáját.

- Hol vannak azok a tükrök, amelyek segítségével kommunikálni tudtok egymással?

Harry döbbenten meredt Dumbledore-ra. – Odafent a hálóteremben.

- Menjetek, és azonnal hozzátok őket ide, de egy szót se szóljatok, amíg vissza nem értetek – közölte Dumbledore.

Harry teljesen összezavarodva elindult Ronnal a fiúk hálótermébe, míg Ginny és Hermione a saját szobájuk felé vették az irányt. Egy perccel később visszatértek a tükreikkel együtt.

Dumbledore Pitonra nézett, aki szótlanul bólintott.

- Professzor…

- Egy pillanat, Granger kisasszony – szakította félbe Dumbledore, miközben összegyűjtötte a tükröket, és becsúsztatta őket egy fekete erszénybe, melynek azután jó szorosan bekötötte a száját, majd zsebre tette.

- Uram, ezek nem ütköznek a házirendbe – szólalt meg Hermione.

- A házirendről majd később beszélgetünk, Granger kisasszony – válaszolta McGalagony.

- Harry, kérlek gyere velem – mondta Dumbledore, és elindult vissza a portrélyuk felé. Harry egy utolsó zavarodott pillantást vetett a barátaira, majd követte az igazgatót. Piton közvetlenül a nyomában volt, és dermesztően szótlanul meredt rá, amivel sikerült elriasztania Harryt attól, hogy feltegye azon tucatnyi kérdés egyikét is, melyek ide-oda cikáztak a fejében. Dumbledore sem szólalt meg, így aztán csendben sétáltak végig a folyosókon, egészen az igazgató irodájáig. Dumbledore csak azután törte meg a csendet, miután leült az íróasztala mögé, és maga elé fektette a még mindig szorosan lezárt erszényt.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogyan kerültek ezek a birtokodba?

- Sirius adta őket nekem – vagy jobban mondva ezt – a tavalyelőtti karácsonyra. Mindkettőnknek volt egy tükre, így kapcsolatba tudtunk lépni egymással… habár sosem használtuk őket. Aztán az elmúlt nyár elején megtaláltam az enyémet a bőröndömben. Az íróasztalon hagytam a hálószobámban, és egészen addig el is feledkeztem róla, amíg el nem kezdtünk összepakolni az iskolába való visszautazásra. Akkor Ron véletlenül lelökte, és eltört, mi pedig rájöttünk, hogy mindegyik szilánkja képes kapcsolatba lépni a többivel.

- Hányszor használtátok őket?

- Nem tudom; talán kétszer vagy háromszor. Nem túl gyakran.

- És hol tartottátok őket, amikor nem voltak használatban?

- Az éjjeliszekrényünk fiókjában; legalábbis Ron és én ott tartottuk. Ginnyről és Hermionéról nem tudom. Professzor, Hermionénak igaza van: nincs semmiféle szabály, ami tiltaná az ilyesmit.

- Nem, Harry, csakugyan nincs.

- Akkor mi a baj?

- Említetted, hogy Siriusnak is volt egy ilyen tükre. Tudod, hogy az hol van?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem.

- És sosem merült fel benned, hogy ebből esetleg gond lehet? – szólalt meg most először Piton. – Sosem futott át a fejeden, hogy minden, amit az egyik ilyen tükör jelenlétében megvitattok a barátaiddal, azt az összes közvetíti, beleértve azt az egyet is, amelynek a hollétéről fogalmad sincs?

Harrynek bizseregni kezdett a tarkója. – Azt hittem, hogy eltűnt Siriusszal együtt.

- Nem tűnt el.

Harry nyelt egyet; hirtelen nagyon kiszáradt a szája. – Kinél van?

- Létezik egy egyszerű bűbáj, ami választ ad erre a kérdésre – mondta Dumbledore. – Megmutatja a tükör tulajdonosának mindazok képét, akiknek a birtokában vannak a tükör testvérei. Ez a négy pillanatnyilag az én tulajdonomban van, így a bűbáj Siriusénak a jelenlegi tulajdonosát fogja felfedni.

Dumbledore előhúzta az erszényből az egyik tükröt, és megérintette a pálcájával.

Az üveg azon nyomban elhomályosodott, majd megjelent benne egy arc. Hosszúkás arc volt, kidülledő szemekkel és hatalmas fülekkel. Harry azonnal felismerte.

- _Sipor?_ - suttogta, és hitetlenkedve meredt a házimanó arcának apró mására.

Dumbledore visszatette a tükröt az erszénybe, amit újból gondosan bezárt. – Sipor mindig is előszeretettel gyűjtött emléktárgyakat. Sirius nyilvánvalóan otthon hagyta a tükrét, amikor a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra indult, és Sipor magához vette. Az ilyesfajta tükrök meglehetősen ritkák, és ezek valószínűleg már nemzedékek óta a Black család tulajdonában voltak. Az, hogy birtokába került egynek, nyilván nosztalgikus érzéseket ébresztett benne.

- És hol van most Sipor?

- Ez nagyszerű kérdés, Harry. Tudod, amikor Sirius meghalt, már nem volt Sipor gazdája, és a házimanónak adott parancsai érvénytelenné váltak. Sipor rájött erre, és aznap éjjel kihasználta az alkalmat, és elmenekült a házból, mielőtt még egy új gazda megparancsolhatta volna, hogy maradjon. Tudjuk, hogy a Malfoy Kúriába ment, de amikor megtudta, hogy Luciust letartóztatták, és az aurorok úton vannak, hogy átkutassák a házat, ismét megszökött. Nem tudjuk, hogy innét hová ment. A legvalószínűbb, hogy céltalanul kóborolt, és a kukákban keresett magának ennivalót. Nem kerestük, mivel azt hittük, hogy nem jelent fenyegetést. És csakugyan, egy teljes évig nem is jelentett. Azonban úgy tűnik, ez júliusban megváltozott.

- Áruld el, Harry, hol voltatok, amikor Fred és George beszámolt nektek az általuk kifejlesztett szimatoló bűbájról?

- A hálószobámban, a főhadiszálláson.

- És a tükröd akkor is az íróasztalon hevert?

Harry képtelen volt válaszolni, mindössze szerencsétlenül bólintott.

- Akkor hát ez megmagyarázza azt a bizonyos rést a biztonsági rendszeren. Úgy tűnik, Siport ez a beszélgetésetek sarkallta cselekvésre. Talán tetszett neki a bűbáj, vagy nem bírta tovább elviselni, hogy a régi otthonában lát téged és a barátaidat. Bármi is volt az oka, nyilvánvalóan elszánta magát, hogy a tettek mezejére lépjen. Narcissát még mindig túl kockázatos lett volna megközelíteni. Miután Lucius nyáron megszökött az Azkabanból, az aurorok minden lépését figyelték. Így aztán Sipor a Black család egyetlen rajta kívüli élő leszármazottjához fordult, akit nem tartott vérárulónak.

- Bellatrix Lestrange-hez – találta ki Harry, miközben elkezdtek értelmet nyerni az elmúlt hónap titokzatos eseményei.

- Pontosan. Ő abban az időben az Azkabanban volt, de a házimanók varázsereje meglehetősen erős, amiről a varázslók sajnos túl gyakran elfeledkeznek. A börtön védőbűbájait, bármilyen félelmetesek is, nem ilyesféle mágia ellen tervezték, és attól tartok, Sipornak döbbenetesen kis erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy kiszabadítsa Bellát. Azóta őt szolgálja, és minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy Sirius tükrét felhasználva kémkedjen utánad, Harry.

Harry megsemmisülve hunyta le a szemét. Felrémlett benne az a suttogás, amelyet a nyáron éjszakánként hallott, és amelyről feltételezte, hogy Phineastól származik, és az az éles nevetés, amiről azt hitte, hogy csak álmodta. Most értette meg, hogy Sipor volt az, aki éjszaka, amikor azt hitte, hogy Harry alszik, magában dünnyögött. Kihallgatott minden szót, amit Harry a barátaival váltott. Harry már attól a gondolattól is dühbe gurult, hogy így behatoltak a magánszférájába. És ami még rosszabb, nem tudta pontosan felidézni, hogy mi mindenről beszéltek a nyár folyamán. Szóba került vajon a jóslat, vagy a Voldemort legyőzésére szőtt tervei? Nem, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem, és elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. De mégis nagyon dühös volt magára. Hogy lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy anélkül, hogy megpróbálta volna felkutatni, egyszerűen feltételezte, hogy Sirius tükre elveszett?

- Gondolnod kellett volna arra, hogy hol lehet Sirius tükre, Harry – jelentette ki Dumbledore, mintegy visszhangozva Harry saját gondolatait. – Mindazonáltal nem a te hibád, hogy Sipor kezébe került.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – A londoni támadás is Sipor műve volt. Nem is tudom, mennyi időt töltöttünk azzal, hogy arról beszéltünk, mi mindent fogunk aznap csinálni. Valószínűleg minden szót hallott.

- És így sikerült Bellatrix Lestrange-nek követnie titeket Dorsetbe – tette hozzá Piton.

Harry előtt egy pillanatra elsötétült a világ; a döbbenet minden gondolatot kisöpört az elméjéből. A következő pillanatban elszörnyedés töltötte be az ürességet. Harry szótlanul meredt Pitonra, aki megvető gúnnyal nézett vissza rá.

- Azt gondoltad, nem fogok rájönni? Azt gondoltad, a Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen szolgája sem említi majd meg, hogy kis híján elkapta a híres Harry Pottert? Vagy egyszerűen szokás szerint már megint nem gondolkodtál?

Piton előrébb lépett, és miközben folytatta a rosszindulatú gúnyolódást, Harry szinte érezte, hogy a férfi remeg az elfojtott dühtől. – Áruld el, Potter, ez valami _tréfa_ volt? Talán_ unatkoztál_? Úgy gondoltad, jó móka lenne macska-egér játékot játszani a halálfalókkal, vagy egyszerűen csak arra vágytál, hogy _ismét_ bebizonyítsd, mennyire bátor vagy?

- Van _bármi_ elképzelésed arról, mennyi bajt okoztál? – vicsorgott Piton, miközben hangja dühében egyre magasabbra hágott. – Tudod, hány ember életét veszélyeztetted a vakmerőségeddel, vagy hogy az _öntelt ostobaságod_ mekkora bajt okozhatott volna?

- Elég lesz, Perselus. Most négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni Harryvel.

Piton még egy pillanatig dühösen meredt Harryre, majd kurtán biccentett Dumbledore-nak, és kiviharzott a szobából.

Harry végignézte, ahogy távozik, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult. A férfi szemeiben ezúttal nyoma sem volt a szokásos melegségnek.

- Uram, Piton téved, én nem csak…

- Piton _professzornak_ meglehetősen kimerítő estéje volt. – közölte Dumbledore halk, visszafogott hangon, miközben tekintete egy pillanatra sem szakadt el Harryétől. – Feltételezem, sejted, hogy hogyan jöttünk rá, hol van a tükör.

- Tudom, hogy Piton professzor kémkedik a halálfalók után.

- Csakugyan. Ma este igen nagy kockázatot vállalt, és eközben kis híján elkapták, méghozzá maga Voldemort. Bizonyára nem kell ecsetelnem, hogy mi történt volna ebben az esetben. Mindez amiatt, mert te úgy döntöttél, hogy nem engedelmeskedsz az utasításaimnak, és visszatartasz a háborús erőfeszítések szempontjából életbevágó információkat. Szóval igen, Harry, Piton professzor nagyon mérges rád, ami teljességgel érthető. De bármennyire is dühös most, közel sem olyan mérges rád, mint én.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Dumbledore higgadt szavai sokkal rosszabbul érintették, mint Piton üvöltözése.

- A szavadat adtad nekem, Harry – folytatta Dumbledore ugyanazon az ijesztően visszafogott hangon. – És megszegted. Miért?

- Nem szegtem meg az ígéretemet, uram. Én csak annyit ígértem, hogy nem megyek vissza a Titkok Kamrájába. Én soha…

Dumbledore meglepő elevenséggel ugrott talpra, és tekintete dühtől izzott. – _Pontosan_ tudtad, hogy értettem! Talán nem mondtam meg világosan, hogy ne kutass Voldemort feljegyzései után?

- De igen, uram – felelte Harry, miközben legszívesebben sarkon fordult és elrohant volna.

- És te _nem engedelmeskedtél_ nekem!

- Nem, uram. – Harry válasza nem volt több suttogásnál. Egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore kiabált vele. Eddig mindössze egyetlenegyszer látta igazán dühösnek az idős varázslót. Az is elég félelmetes volt, de semmi ahhoz képest, mint amikor ez a harag felé irányult.

Dumbledore hátat fordított Harrynek, átvágott a szobán, majd megállt a kandalló előtt, és belebámult a tűzbe. Harry csendben állt; nem mert sem megszólalni, sem megmozdulni, még levegőt venni is alig. Azonban amikor Dumbledore ismét megszólalt, nem volt a hangjában harag, csak végtelen szomorúság.

- Harry, tudod, hány jó embert küldtem már a halálba – vagy még rosszabb sors elébe – amióta Voldemort először hatalomra került? – Dumbledore megfordult, és Harryre nézett. A tekintetében csillogó fájdalom sokkal rosszabb volt, mint előtte a harag, szinte késként döfött Harrybe.

- Minden nevet fel tudnék sorolni – folytatta Dumbledore. – Az utolsó szavakat, amelyeket egymással váltottunk, a napot és az órát, amikor rábíztam őket a sorsra. Ez nem olyasmi, amit az ember valaha is elfelejthet, és nem olyasmi, amit valaha is szükségtelenül meg szeretnék tenni. Add a szavadat, Harry – őszintén -, hogy nem kárhoztatsz még egyszer erre.

- Uram, esküszöm, hogy én soha senkit nem akartam veszélybe sodorni…

- Természetesen nem. De meg kell értened, Harry, hogy a tetteid hatással vannak másokra. Amikor titokban, a saját szakálladra cselekszel, akkor nem csupán a saját és a társaid életét veszélyezteted, hanem veszélybe sodorsz mindent és mindenkit, akiért és amiért ezt a háborút vívjuk.

- A Griffendél kviddicscsapatának a kapitánya vagy. Mi történne, ha a csapattársaid úgy döntenének, hogy semmibe veszik a szabályokat és az általad elképzelt stratégiát, és egyszerűen azt csinálnák, amihez épp kedvük van?

- Megvernének minket.

- Pontosan! Éppúgy, mint a kviddicsben, a Voldemort elleni küzdelemben is összehangoltan kell cselekednünk, máskülönben _elveszítjük_ ezt a háborút.

- Akkor miért tart titkokat előttem?

- Harry, el kell fogadnod, hogy nem fedhetek fel előtted mindent, amit tudok.

- Nem akarok mindent tudni. Én csak azt akarom tudni, hogy miért halhatatlan Voldemort. Tudom, hogy nem mondott el mindent, amit erről tud!

- Harry…

- És ne mondja nekem azt, hogy nem szükséges tudnom! Nekem kell majd megküzdenem vele. Tudnom kell, mivel állok szemben. Meg kell értenem. – Harry könyörgő tekintettel nézett az idős varázslóra. – Professzor, szívesebben vállalnám én magam a kínzást és a halált, mint hogy felelős legyek azért, hogy Piton professzornak kelljen elszenvednie. De nem tudom ezt pusztán vakhittel megtenni. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá!

Dumbledore lehajtotta a fejét, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, maga alá temeti a bánat. Amikor összeszedte magát, és felnézett, kék szemében sajnálat és fáradt beletörődés keveredett. Harryt megrázta, hogy az igazgató hirtelen mennyire öregnek tűnt.

- Igazad van, Harry. Tudod, néha elfelejtem, hogy már nem gyerek vagy, akit meg tudok védeni, hanem egy ifjú férfi, akinek rá kell lelnie a saját útjára. Azonban most mégsem válaszolhatok a kérdésedre.

- Miért nem?

- Cseppet sem meglepő módon azt sem mondhatom el. És nem hibáztatlak, ha emiatt csalódott vagy és haragszol. De ahogy neked azt kell tenned, amit helyesnek gondolsz, ugyanúgy nekem is. Megígérem, hogy ha eljön az ideje, minden birtokomban lévő tudást megosztok veled Voldemort halhatatlanságával kapcsolatban. De nem most. Arra kérlek, hogy még egy kicsit légy türelemmel. Csak addig, amíg befejezed a tanulmányaidat, és készen állsz arra, hogy szembenézz vele. Kérlek, Harry, bízz bennem ezügyben.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Bízom magában, uram, és igyekszem türelmes lenni, de nem tudom megmondani, hogy meddig bírom.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. - Ez legalább őszinte válasz, és azt hiszem, egyelőre megteszi.

- Nem haragszik?

- Nem, Harry. Sosem fogok haragudni azért, mert megmondod az igazat. Csak azt ne feledd, mit teszel kockára, ha hazudsz nekem.

---

Harrynek nem volt szüksége Dumbledore figyelmeztetésére. A Griffendél-toronyba visszafelé menet végig csak azon járt az esze, hogy mekkora galibát okozott. Újból és újból felhangzottak fejében Dumbledore szavai, de bármennyire is fájdalmas volt a beszélgetés, Harry tudta, hogy sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna.

Pusztán a szerencséjüknek köszönhették, hogy nem beszélgettek semmi igazán lényeges dologról a tükrök közelében. Könnyen előfordulhatott volna, hogy mindent tönkretesznek. De legfőképpen Piton miatt gyötörte a lelkifurdalás. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, olyan pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy a legutóbbi találkozásukkor mit tett vele Voldemort. Borzasztó volt a gondolat, hogy Pitonnak az ő hibájából kellett volna újból elszenvednie egy hasonló kínzást, és nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogyan zajlott volna a beszélgetésük Dumbledore-ral, ha Piton elkapták volna.

Harry emlékezett arra, milyen szörnyű bűntudat kínozta Sirius halála után, és tudta, hogy Piton esetében sokkal rosszabbul érezte volna magát. Annak idején legalább némi vigaszt nyújtott az a tény, hogy Voldemort volt az, aki kelepcét állított neki a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. A dorseti kiruccanásra nem volt hasonló mentsége.

Amikor Harry megérkezett, Ginny, Ron és Hermione az üres klubhelyiségben várták. Mindhárman igen komorak voltak.

- Elmondta nektek McGalagony? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ó igen, mindent elmondott – felelte Ron. – Legalább tíz percen keresztül üvöltözött velünk. Azt mondta, szerencsénk volt, hogy életben maradtunk, és még szerencsésebbek vagyunk, hogy nem csapnak ki minket. És ha rajta múlna, akkor páros lábbal rúgna ki mindannyiunkat.

- Gondolnom kellett volna arra a másik tükörre – sopánkodott Hermione. – Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy sosem jutott eszembe, vajon hol lehet.

- Egyikünknek sem jutott eszébe, Hermione – felelte Ron.

- Azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy jöttek rá – jegyezte meg Ginny elgondolkozva. – A tükrökre, meg hogy Dorsetben jártunk.

- Piton volt az – mondta Harry, miközben ledobta magát a kanapéra. – Már legalább nyár óta kémkedik a halálfalók után. Amikor a főhadiszálláson voltunk, éjszakánként mindig hallottam, ahogy kisurran a házból.

- De hogyan kémkedik utánuk? – kérdezte Ron. – Megölnék, amint meglátnák.

Harry elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát. – A főhadiszálláson volt egy hatalmas üstnyi százfűlé-főzet az irodájában. Gondolom, azt használja arra, hogy álcázza magát.

- Ez őrület! – jelentette ki Hermione. – El tudjátok képzelni, hogy ez mennyire veszélyes? Hogy milyen könnyen elkaphatják? És azok után, amit a múltkor Voldemort tett vele…

Harry nem nézett a szemébe.

- Mit mondott Dumbledore? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Hogy ha nem fejezem be a magánakciókat, és nem vagyok hajlandó engedelmeskedni, akkor el fogjuk veszíteni a háborút.

- Komolyan?

- Kicsit több érzelmet vitt bele, de igen, ez volt a lényege.

- Nagyon mérges volt? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Hazudtam neki, nem engedelmeskedtem az utasításainak, és mindannyiunkat megölethettem volna a kaland során. Mit gondolsz? – Harry felsóhajtott, és felállt. – Menjünk lefeküdni. Holnap reggel kviddicsedzésünk van, meg büntetőmunkám Pitonnál. – Harrynek erre a gondolatra görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

- Tévedsz, nincsen – közölte Ron felvidulva. – Ezt Piton küldte.

Ron egy pergamendarabot nyújtott át Harrynek.

_Potter!_

_Nem kell többet megjelennie a szombati büntetőmunkán._

_PP_

- Épp ideje volt – jegyezte meg Ron. – Már csak három hét van a meccsig. Fogadni mernék, hogy McGalagony vette rá, hogy végre elengedjen.

- Vagy esetleg Harrynek sikerült rendesen befejezni a házi feladatát – mutatott rá Hermione.

- De az is lehet, hogy Piton ráunt, hogy veled töltse a szombatjait – kacsintott Ginny Harryre.

Harry mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Bármennyire is megkönnyebbült, hogy véget ért a büntetőmunkája, kicsit hányingere volt. Ő pontosan tudta, miért nem akarja Piton, hogy a szeme elé kerüljön, és annak semmi köze nem volt a kviddicshez, vagy a házi feladathoz, vagy az unalomhoz.


	20. A megtanult lecke

**20. fejezet: A megtanult lecke**

- Összpontosíts, Potter – mondta Knight. – Gyerünk!

Harry összpontosított, intett egyet a pálcájával, mire a Knight íróasztalán heverő henteskés a levegőbe emelkedett, átrepült a szobán, és beleszúródott abba a jókora parafa táblába, amelyet Knight lógatott fel a falra, hogy célpontként szolgáljon.

- Szép munka! – Knight Harry felé villantott egy vigyort, miközben kihúzta a kést az összelyuggatott táblából. – Ez volt az eddigi legjobb időd.

Harry viszonozta a vigyort. – Köszönöm! Azt hiszem, végre ráéreztem erre a nonverbális varázslás dologra.

- Szerintem is. Ami azt jelenti, hogy itt az ideje, hogy kipróbáld a pálca nélküli varázslást.

Harry arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. – Micsoda?

- Ahogyan előnyödre válhat, hogy képes vagy nonverbálisan varázsolni, az is megeshet, hogy egyszer majd annak a képességednek köszönheted az életed, hogy tudsz pálca nélkül varázsolni. Most, hogy elsajátítottad a nonverbális varázslás tudományát, bizonyára nem okoz majd gondot a pálca nélküli sem. Tedd le a pálcádat, és próbáld meg.

Harry zsebre vágta a pálcáját, Knight pedig visszatette a kést az asztalra.

- Mit kell csinálnom?

- Ezúttal kimondhatod a varázsigét, de az összpontosításhoz csupán az elmédet használhatod.

Harry bólintott, és a késre meredt. Maga elé képzelte, ahogyan a kés átrepül a szobán. – _Mobiliquendam!_

A kés még csak meg sem rezdült. Harry csalódottan meredt rá.

- Ne aggódj miatta, Potter – jegyezte meg könnyedén Knight. – Meg fogod tanulni. Nem is számítottam arra, hogy az első próbálkozásra sikerül. No gyerünk, ideje vacsorázni.

Knight kilépett az irodájából, és miközben lementek a lépcsőn, tovább magyarázott. – Amíg a nonverbális varázslatoknál a _szándékra_, a pálca nélküli varázslatok esetében a _kivetítésre_ kell koncentrálni.

Harry bólintott, jelezve, hogy érti a magyarázatot. – Ahelyett, hogy a pálcámra hagyatkoznék, az elmémet kell használnom arra, hogy fókuszáljam az erőmet.

- Pontosan. A kettő közül a pálca nélküli varázslást nehezebb megtanulni. Normális esetben húsz éves kor alatt senkinek nem próbálnám meg megtanítani azt a technikát, de neked korodhoz képest kiemelkedően jó a koncentrációs készséged.

Harry elmosolyodott a dicséret hallatán. – Köszönöm, professzor.

Amikor megérkeztek a bejárati csarnokba, Knight megveregette Harry vállát, és rámosolygott. – Belőled piszok jó auror lesz, Potter.

Knight sarkon fordult, és elindult a Nagyterem tanári bejárata felé, Harry pedig arcán széles vigyorral a Griffendél asztalánál ülő barátaihoz sietett.

- Találjátok ki, mi történt! – szólította meg őket, miközben lehuppant Ginny mellé. – Knight pálca nélküli varázslást fog tanítani nekem.

- Komolyan? – kérdezte érdeklődve Hermione. – Az sokkal magasabb szintű mágia, mint a nonverbális varázslatok.

- Azt hiszem, az a rengeteg legilimencia óra segített, amiket Piton adott. Knight azt mondta, hogy nagyon jó a koncentrációs készségem.

Ron felnézett a tányérjáról. – Remek, akkor mi lenne, ha a kviddicsre koncentrálnál? Holnaphoz egy hétre lesz a Mardekár elleni meccsünk, és a terelőinknek még mindig szükségük van némi gyakorlásra.

- Jaj, Ron, komolyan! – rótta meg Hermione. – Képtelen vagy a kviddicsen kívül _bármi_ másra gondolni?

- Rengeteg dologra szoktam gondolni a kviddics mellett. Csak jelen pillanatban történetesen ez a legfontosabb, amire gondolnom kell.

- Nem épp te panaszkodtál tavaly arra, hogy Katie egy megszállott? Te pont ugyanúgy viselkedsz, és még csak nem is vagy csapatkapitány.

- Nos, valakinek hajtania kell a társaságot.

- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezte Harry kissé borzolt kedéllyel.

- Pontosan azt, amit mondtam. Valakinek tennie kell azért, hogy kihozzuk magunkból a legjobbat a Mardekár ellen.

- És én nem teszek semmit. Erről van szó?

- Az időd felét Dumbledore és Knight különóráin töltöd. Egész tanévben alig jutott eszedbe a kviddics.

- Fontosabb dolgok is vannak, amikre gondolnom kell. Egy háború közepén vagyunk, emlékszel?

- Nem mondod?

- Akkor meg kellene értened…

- Megértem. Tökéletesen. Te vagy a Kiválasztott…

- Ne nevezz így!

- Miért ne? Ez az igazság. Te vagy az, aki majd legyőzi Voldemortot. Te magad mondtad.

- Nem egyedül fogom megtenni.

- Márpedig muszáj lesz, pajtás. Be kell majd bújnod a fejébe, és esélyünk sincs arra, hogy oda követni tudunk téged. Egyedül leszel.

Azzal Ron az asztalra dobta a szalvétáját, és elviharzott. Hermione felpattant, és utánasietett, Harry pedig csak döbbenten meredt utánuk.

- Ne is törődj Ronnal – jegyezte meg Ginny halkan, és megsimogatta Harry kezét. – Nem gondolta komolyan. Szerintem egyszerűen csak arról van szó, hogy a Knighttal tartott különóráid miatt egy kicsit haszontalannak érzi magát.

- Ő döntött úgy, hogy nem akar auror lenni.

- Tudom, de az még azelőtt volt, hogy anya meghalt. Szerintem igazából még mindig nem akar auror lenni, de szinte már kétségbeesetten vissza akar vágni a halálfalóknak. Amiatt, hogy erre képtelen, néha bután viselkedik. Bill és Charlie ott vannak a sűrűjében, csakúgy, mint Fred és George, meg te is. Ő meg egyszerűen úgy érzi, nem veszi ki a részét a dolgokból.

- Ez őrültség.

- Tudom. Mondom, hogy bután viselkedik. Szerintem a kviddiccsel kompenzálni akar, vagy legalább elterelni a gondolatait.

Harry elkeseredetten beletúrt a hajába, majd lenézett a szinte érintetlen vacsorájára. Félretolta a tányért- - Jobb lesz, ha beszélek vele.

Ron az ágyán hevert, és egy kviddicsmagazint olvasott. Harry érkezésekor felnézett belőle, majd szó nélkül elkapta a tekintetét.

Harry leült a saját ágyára. – Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy semmiféle segítségre nem lesz szükségem ahhoz, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot?

Ron felsóhajtott, és ránézett. – Nem. Tudom, hogy szükséged lesz rá, és vannak emberek, akik megpróbálnak segíteni.

- Mint például te is.

Ron felhorkant. – Hát persze.

- Komolyan. Vagy már elfelejtetted, hogy megmentetted az életemet, és Hermionéét is, amikor Lawrence fura dementorai ránk támadtak?

- Csak annyit csináltam, hogy visszarángattalak titeket a Szellemszállásra.

- Na és? Az nem számít, mert senkit sem átkoztál meg?

Ron felült, és félrelökte az újságot. – Persze, hogy számít. Egyszerűen csak arról van szó, hogy szeretnék harcolni.

- Ron, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mire ennek vége lesz, mindannyiunknak elege lesz a harcból. Nem kell vágyakoznod utána.

Ron felsóhajtott. - Tudom. Igazad van. De nem bírom elviselni, hogy csak itt üldögélek nap nap után, és csak a házi feladatokkal meg a vizsgákkal foglalkozom. – Ron leverten bámult maga elé.

- Figyelj – szólalt meg Harry -, van valami, amin már sokat gondolkoztam. Lemondok a csapatkapitányi posztról.

Ron felkapta a fejét. – Micsoda? Azt nem teheted!

- Azt akarom, hogy te vedd át.

- Harry, ezt nem kell megtenned miattam.

- Jó, mert a csapat miatt teszem, nem miattad. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy te megfelelőbb ember vagy erre a szerepre.

- Ne légy lökött. Sokkal régebb óta vagy benne a csapatban, mint én.

- És akkor mi van? Mindent tudsz a kviddicsről. Egész életedben kviddicseztél. Amellett már így is te végzed a munka javát. Igazad van, Ron. A csapatnak szüksége van valakire, aki feltüzeli őket, aki tényleg jól fenéken akarja billenteni a mardekárosokat. Én nem ilyen vagyok. Engem ez már nem érdekel.

- Engem pedig túlságosan érdekel. Hermionénak igaza van. Bután viselkedem.

- Nem! Valakinek törődnie kell az élet normális, hétköznapi dolgaival is. Erről szól az egész. Ha ezt elveszítjük, akkor Voldemort máris győzedelmeskedett. Szükségem van rá, hogy valaki emlékeztessen erre, jobban, mint eddig valaha. Szóval mit mondasz?

Ron egy pillanatig a padlót bámulta, majd lassan bólintott. – Rendben, de egy feltétellel. Számítok rá, hogy elkapod a cikeszt jövő szombaton.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Megbeszéltük.

---

Másnap, amikor a Griffendél kviddicscsapata reggeli előtti edzésre készült, Harry bejelentette, hogy Ron lesz az új csapatkapitány. Nagyon remélte, hogy a csapat nem mutat majd csalódottságot a változás hallatán. Ronnak semmi szüksége nem volt arra, hogy újabb ütést mérjenek az önbizalmára.

A csapattagok egy pillanatig szótlanul emésztették a hírt, majd Gloria megszólalt: Semmit nem fogunk másképp csinálni, ugye? A stratégia ugyanaz marad?

- Úgy van, semmi sem változik – biztosította Harry.

- Nos, akkor semmi kifogásunk ellene – jelentette ki a Gadson nevű, megtermett negyedéves fiú. – Félig már úgyis Weasley vezette az edzéseket. – A csapat többi tagja egyetértően bólogatott, és mindannyian Ronra néztek, nyilvánvalóan instrukciókat várva új kapitányuktól.

Ron és Harry egymásra pillantottak, majd Harry elmosolyodott.

- Akkor minden rendben – állapította meg Ron, és felült a seprűjére. – Na vágjunk bele! Tudjátok, mi a dörgés. A hajtók gyakorolják a közvetlen közelről való átadást, a terelők meg dobják be középre azt a gurkót, és mutassák meg neki, milyen erőset tudnak ütni.

Ez volt az idei legjobb edzésük. Ron abszolút elemében volt, ahogy a játékot irányította, Harry pedig, most, hogy már nem kellett a csapattársait figyelnie, jobban repült, mint valaha. A csapat diadalittasan ment vissza a kastélyba reggelizni, és izgatottan, egymás szavába vágva beszélgettek.

- A Mardekárnak esélye sincs… Tutira lesöpörjük őket… Már kezemben érzem a kviddicskupát…

Amikor azonban átlépték a bejárati csarnok küszöbét, mindannyian elnémultak. A csarnok tele volt diákokkal, és az első dolog, amit Harry észrevett, az volt, hogy mennyire csendes mindenki.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a közelben álldogáló Seamust és Deant.

- Még nem hallottad? – kérdezett vissza Dean. Múlt éjjel megölték Therese Gains apját. Auror volt, és egy rajtaütés során elkapták.

Dean még be sem fejezte a mondatot, amikor Dumbledore lépett ki a tanáriból, nyomában Bimba professzorral, aki egy könnytől maszatos arcú negyedéves lány vállát karolta át. Miközben keresztülmentek a bejárati csarnokon, a várakozó diákok egyesével előreléptek, és megölelték, vagy együttérzésükről biztosították diáktársukat.

Dumbledore és Bimba a tömegen át a kijárathoz vezették Theresét, ahol épp abban a pillanatban állt meg egy fogat. Amint a lány bemászott a kocsiba, majd a két tanár figyelő tekintetétől kísérve elhajtott.

Harry barátaival együtt az ajtóból figyelte az eseményeket. Ron és Ginny meglehetősen sápadtak voltak. Amikor a diákok elindultak a Nagyterembe reggelizni, Harry Ron vállára tette a kezét. – Menjünk.

Ron bólintott, és követték a többieket a Nagyterembe. Leültek a Griffendél asztalához, ahol Seamus előtt már kinyitva hevert a _Hírverő_ és a _Reggeli Próféta_, és a fiú éppen a két újság rajtaütésről szóló híreit hasonlította össze.

- Elég rosszul sült el – jegyezte meg, amikor Harry átpillantotta a válla felett. – Úgy tűnik, azon túl, hogy Therese apja meghalt, még három auror kötött ki a Szent Mungóban. És ezt hallgassátok! – tette hozzá, és meglóbálta a _Hírverőt_.

„_A támadást meg nem erősített hírek szerint Nagy-Britannia egyik legveszélyesebb bűnözője, Lucius Malfoy vezette…"_

- Nem csoda, hogy Malfoy olyan önelégült ma reggel – jegyezte meg Dean. Harry és a többi griffendéles követte a tekintetét a Mardekár asztala felé. Malfoy csakugyan önelégülten vigyorgott, láthatóan örömmel töltötték el a hírek.

Harry kinyitotta a saját _Hírverő_jét. Már csaknem két hete rendszeresen olvasta a lapot, és egyet kellett értenie Seamusszal abban, hogy sokkal őszintébb tudósítást ad a háborúról, mint a _Reggeli Próféta_. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy követnie kell a halálfalók tevékenységéről szóló híreket. Ha meg akar küzdeni Voldemorttal, tudnia kell, mire készül az ellenség, és a „minisztériumi dolgozóktól" idézett üres nyugtatgatás, amely mostanában megtöltötte a _Reggeli Prófétát_, nem sokat segített ebben. A _Hírverő_ben rálelt mindazokra a részletekre, amelyekre szüksége volt, és amelyeket tavaly még a _Prófétá_ban is megtalált: az aktuális csaták leírására, és hogy ki halt meg vagy tűnt el mindkét oldal harcosai közül. Az újság egyetlen hátránya a Halálfalók Réméről szóló tudósítás volt.

Harry minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elfelejtse a halálfaló-gyilkosságokat, és legfőképpen Piton feltételezett szerepét bennük, de most, hogy elkezdte a _Hírverő_t olvasni, ez teljességgel lehetetlenné vált. Minden egyes halálfaló, akinek pusztulását a Bosszúállónak tulajdonították, a címlapra került, az utolsó oldalon pedig külön rovatot szenteltek annak, hogy számon tartsák a Bosszúálló áldozatait: nemcsak a neveket sorolták fel, hanem röviden összefoglalták haláluk körülményeit is.

Aztán ott voltak az olvasói levelek. Harry mindössze néhányat olvasott el közülük, de már azok is épp eléggé felzaklatták. Megdöbbentette, hogy mennyien támogatják a Bosszúálló egyre pimaszabb és véresebb akcióit. A legutóbbi halálesetekről szóló beszámolók alapján már alig törődött azzal, hogy a gyilkosságokat balesetnek álcázza. A _Hírverő_ már tizenkét áldozatot számolt össze, és a Minisztérium még mindig szemet hunyt az események felett.

Egyszer csak a bejárati csarnokból kiabálás vonta magára Harry figyelmét.

- Úgy tűnik, valami gond van – jegyezte meg Dean.

Ron oldalba bökte Harryt. – Menjünk, nézzük meg.

Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt valami csatározás közepébe csöppenni, de mivel az összes osztálytársa elindult, ő is követte Ront és a többieket. Éppen idejében érkezett, hogy tanúja legyen, amint Ernie Macmillan dühödten Draco Malfoyra veti magát. Tucatnyi diák figyelte őket, de úgy tűnt, senki sem akar közbeavatkozni, miközben a két fiú a padlón birkózott.

- Macmillan! Malfoy! – hallatszott McGalagony kiáltása, miközben a tanárnő keresztülsietett a bejárati csarnokon. – Azonnal hagyják abba a verekedést!

A fiúk egy pillanatra sem hagyták abba a birkózást, de Harry kételkedett benne, hogy bármelyikük is meghallotta volna az igazgatóhelyettes szavait. Ernie-t túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy újra meg újra Malfoy arcába vágjon az öklével, Malfoyt pedig az, hogy éppen félholtra verik.

Szerencsére Piton szorosan McGalagony nyomában volt. Előrelépett, megragadta Ernie-t, és miközben lerántotta Malfoyról, gyakorlatilag felemelte a földről.

Ernie összevissza csapkodott, megpróbálta megütni Pitont, de a férfi lefogta a kezét, és erőteljesen megrázta a fiút. – Macmillan! – Úgy tűnt, Ernie ettől végre magához tért.

- Ez húsz pontjába kerül a Hugrabugnak – jelentette ki Piton. – És azt hiszem, büntetőmunkát is érdemel.

- Csak rajta – felelte Ernie kihívóan. Még mindig piros volt az arca, és szaporán kapkodta a levegőt. – Egyáltalán nem bánom.

- Mr Macmillan! – szólalt meg McGalagony felháborodottan. – Egy roxforti diák, ráadásul egy hetedéves diák nem viselkedik így!

Ernie dühösen fordult McGalagony felé. – És vele mi van? – kérdezte számonkérően, és Malfoyra mutatott, aki még mindig ziláltan és véresen hevert a földön. – Azt mondta, hogy _örül neki_, hogy Therese apja meghalt! – Ernie ismét Malfoyra nézett. – Nos, bárki is öldösi a halálfalókat, remélem, hogy legközelebb az apádat veszi sorra!

Ernie elviharzott, döbbent csendet hagyva hátra. Mindenki elképedten meredt Malfoyra, aki igyekezett kihívóan viszonozni a felé forduló tekinteteket, de nem volt különösebben meggyőző. Piton utálkozva megrázta a fejét, majd megragadta a fiú karját, és talpra rántotta. Tudomást sem vett arról, hogy Malfoy felszisszent fájdalmában.

- _Te _pedig velem jössz – sziszegte Piton. – A pince felé lódította Malfoyt, majd a nyomába eredt, és mindketten elhagyták a helyiséget.

- Rendben van, oszoljanak, most! – jelentette be hangosan az éppen odaérkező Knight. – Mindenki menjen vissza reggelizni!

Harry és barátai visszamentek az asztalukhoz. – Ernie-nek igaza van – jelentette ki Ron, miközben elfoglalták a helyüket. – Ha van valaki, akire a Halálfalók Rémének rá kellene szállnia, az a Malfoy család. Tulajdonképpen szívesen segítenék neki. – Majdnem olyan dühösnek tűnt, mint az imént Ernie.

- Ron, ne mondj ilyet! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Még tréfából sem!

- Nem tréfálok. A velejükig rohadtak, mindannyian.

- És te sem vagy jobb náluk, ha most elkezdesz arról beszélni, hogy meg kellene ölni őket.

- Hermionénak igaza van – szólalt meg Harry, mielőtt két legjobb barátja heves vitába bonyolódott volna. – Az nem megoldás, ha lesüllyedünk az ő szintjükre.

- El kell ismerned, Harry, hogy Malfoy mindent megtesz érte – jegyezte meg Dean.

- Igen, csakugyan, ami azt bizonyítja, mennyire ostoba. De az öntörvényűsködés nem megoldás. – Harry Ronra nézett. – Higgy nekem. Tudom, milyen érzés megölni valakit, és jobb, ha ti nem tudjátok meg.

- Lehet – mondta Ron. – De azért álmodozni szabad, nem?

- Én egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy Malfoy tényleg azt mondta Therese apjáról – szólalt meg Parvati.

- Én igen – felelte Ron.

- Nos, ha továbbra is azzal parádézik az egész iskola előtt, hogy nyíltan támogatja Voldemortot, nem a mai volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy péppé verik – közölte Seamus.

- Ez igaz – helyeselt Hermione. – Piton már nem fogja megvédeni, és tisztában kellene lennie azzal, hogy enélkül a védelem nélkül könnyű célpont.

- Azt hiszem, csak idő kérdése volt, hogy ez megtörténjen – jegyezte meg Neville elgondolkodva.

- Hogy érted? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Nos, háború van. A Roxfort sem tud a végtelenségig kimaradni belőle. Végtére is itt is megvan ugyanaz a megosztottság.

- Az egyetlen különbség, hogy mi nem öljük meg egymást – tette hozzá Dean. – Legalábbis még nem.

---

A Griffendél-Mardekár meccs napján tiszta, de rendkívül szeles idő volt. Az élénk szél ide-oda csapdosta a házak címerzászlóit, és megcibálta az apró vörös-arany zászlócskákat is, amelyet a legtöbb diák magával hozott. Félő volt, hogy a figyelmetlenebbeknek ki is tépi a kezéből.

- Tartsátok észben a stratégiánkat, és minden rendben lesz – mondta Ron, miközben a griffendélesek összegyűltek a pályán. Harryhez hajolt, és csendesen megjegyezte: - Ebben a szélben őrület lesz elkapni a cikeszt.

Harry vállat vont. – Megoldom.

Felhangzott Madam Hooch sípja, és a két csapat a levegőbe emelkedett. Odafent még szelesebb volt az idő, mint a földön, és amikor a játék elkezdődött, mindkét csapatnak küzdenie kellett, hogy ne fújja le őket a szél a seprűjükről. Az első órában egyik csapat sem szerzett valami sok pontot, mivel a szél miatt csak közvetlen közelről lehetett átdobni a kvaffot a célkarikán, a második órában azonban a Griffendél kezdett előretörni. Úgy tűnt, a viharos körülmények között bejött Ron stratégiája, miszerint inkább repüljenek a labdával, mint passzolgassák azt. A Griffendél 240-110-re vezetett, amikor Harry megpillantotta a cikeszt, amely a Mardekár célkarikája mellett küzdött a széllel. Malfoy, aki árnyékként követte Harryt, szintén észrevette, és mindketten a nyomába eredtek. Harry megelőzte a mardekárost, de Malfoy erőteljesen meglökte Harry seprűjét, így az kitért balra, Malfoy pedig előretört. Harry korrigálta az irányt, és Malfoy után száguldott. Ismét beérte a mardekárost, és ezúttal, amikor Malfoy balra kormányozta a seprűjét, hogy meglökje, Harry készen állt. Balra pördült, elrepült Malfoy alatt, aki már nem tudott változtatni az irányon, és amikor Harry befejezte a pördülést, Malfoy jobbjára került. A mardekáros visszahúzta a seprűjét jobbfelé, de Harry már közte és a cikesz között volt. Harry kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, és kihalászta a levegőből az apró labdát, miközben Malfoy elszáguldott mellette.

A tömeg fülsiketítő ujjongásban tört ki, amikor Harry győzedelmes mosollyal felemelte a kezét, melyben ott fickándozott az aranycikesz. A diadalmas pillanatnak azonban hangos csattanás vetett véget. Harry épp időben pillantott a Mardekár célkarikája felé, hogy lássa, amint Malfoy, aki nyilvánvalóan nekicsapódott a baloldali oszlopnak, eszméletét vesztve lecsúszik a seprűről.

Harry döbbenten figyelte a mardekáros zuhanását, mintha egy lassított felvételt látna, a következő pillanatban azonban a reflexei átvették az irányítást. Harry meredeken alábukott, és olyan sebességgel száguldott a másik fogó felé, amit csak ki tudott préselni a seprűjéből. Még idejében Malfoyhoz ért, és elkapta, majd erőteljesen felrántotta a seprűjét. Lassan megállt, és a földre fektette az eszméletlen fiút, miközben a tanárok feléjük rohantak a kviddicspályán keresztül.

Piton érkezett elsőként. Letérdelt, hogy megvizsgálja Malfoyt, akinek az arcát vér borította. A többi kviddicsjátékos is földet ért, és körbevették őket.

- Mindenki lépjen hátrébb, hagyjatok helyet – parancsolta Knight professzor, miközben áttört a diákok gyűrűjén. Piton elmormolt egy bűbájt, mire Malfoy megmozdult, és halkan felnyögött. Knight először a fiúra nézett, majd Pitonra, aki viszonozta a pillantását.

- Félre az útból! Engedjenek át. – A nézelődők ismét arrébb léptek, és utat engedtek Madam Pomfrey-nak. A javasasszony Piton mellé térdelt. – Ezerszer megmondtam már, hogy ezek a seprűk túl gyorsak. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy valami ilyesmi történjen.

Madam Pomfrey intett a pálcájával, mire egy hordágy tűnt fel a semmiből, és hamarosan készen állt arra, hogy a kastélyba szállítsa Malfoyt. Piton elkísérte, a nézelődő diákok pedig elkezdtek szétszóródni.

- Gondolod, hogy rendbejön? – kérdezte Ron Harry mellé lépve.

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy kutya baja sem lesz.

Elindultak a kastély felé, és egy perccel később Ron ismét megszólalt. – Tudod, Harry, azt hiszem, igazad volt.

- Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Azzal, hogy valakinek a halálát kívánjuk. Elképzelni teljesen más, mint a valóságban. Nem is tudom, hányszor képzeltem magam elé, hogy Malfoy meghal, de most… Tényleg örülök, hogy elkaptad. Azt hiszem, mégsem lennék olyan jó bosszúálló.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Egy percig sem hittem, hogy jó bosszúálló lennél. Na menjünk. Ideje megünnepelni az első győzelmünket az új csapatkapitányunkkal.

---

Úgy tűnt, az oszlopnak csapódás következtében a legkomolyabban Malfoy büszkesége sérült. Hétfőn többször is előfordult, hogy amikor Harry elment a mardekáros mellett a folyosón, valaki odakiáltott: „Vigyázz, Malfoy, nehogy nekimenj valaminek!" Ennek elkerülhetetlen következménye volt, hogy szinte mindenki vihogni kezdett, aki hallótávolságon belül volt. Harry azonban egy szót sem szólt. Malfoy keresztülnézett rajta, ami teljesen megfelelt Harrynek, és nem állt szándékában csatát kockáztatni. Fontosabb dolga is volt annál.

A Dumbledore-ral való órái mostanra szinte rutinná váltak. Az elmúlt három hónapban gyakorlatilag minden olyan fenevaddal és növénnyel találkozott Dumbledore kertjében, amely veszélyesnek bizonyulhat, és sorra mindegyiket megtanulta legyőzni. Az előző órájukon Dumbledore kijelentette, hogy Harry új szakaszt fog kezdeni a tanulmányaiban, habár nem volt hajlandó részletesebben kifejteni, hogy ez mit is jelent. Azt ígérte, hogy a következő találkozásuk alkalmával elmagyarázza. Következésképpen Harry aznap este különösen türelmetlenül várta a Dumbledore-ral való találkozást, és korábban ért oda az igazgató irodájába. Dumbledore ezúttal nem a tűz mellett, hanem az íróasztalánál ült, és nem volt tea előkészítve.

- Jó estét, Harry – üdvözölte Dumbledore, és a fiúra mosolygott. – Ma este kihagyjuk a megszokott gyakorlatunkat, valami mást terveztem helyette. Kérlek, foglalj helyet.

Harry leült, és figyelmesen hallgatta, ahogy Dumbledore folytatta a mondandóját. – Nagyszerű eredményt értél el annak elsajátításában, hogyan irányíthatod az elmém tájképét, így azt hiszem, ideje egy kicsit kiterjeszteni a tanulmányaidat.

Harry várakozóan bólintott. – Igen, uram.

- Mint bizonyára már észrevetted, Harry, minden elme egyedi és különleges, és aligha ér meglepetésként, ha azt mondom, hogy Voldemorté valószínűleg egy cseppet sem hasonlít az enyémre. Ahhoz, hogy felkészülj a vele való küzdelemre, tapasztalatokat kell gyűjtened… fogalmazzunk úgy, kevésbé barátságos tájakon. Ennek érdekében megkértem Piton professzort, hogy lépjen a helyembe.

Harry lelkesedése jelentősen megcsappant. – Piton professzor?

- Úgy van. Természetesen én is szeretnék találkozni veled, hogy figyelemmel kísérjem az előrehaladásodat, és ha szükséges, segítségedre legyek. Habár személyesen még nem volt alkalmam elmélyedni Piton professzor elméjében, úgy gondolom, ebben a helyzetben a lehető legjobb terepet szolgáltatja majd a gyakorláshoz.

Harry diplomatikusan bólintott.

- Azonban van néhány dolog, amit szem előtt kell tartanod – folytatta Dumbledore. – Először is, Piton professzor semmire sem fog emlékezni abból, ami az elméjében történik. Ennek ellenére, vagy talán éppen emiatt, példásan kell viselkedned. Semmiképp sem szabad kísértésbe esned, hogy tudatlanságát kihasználva olyasmit mondj vagy tégy, amit normális esetben nem mondanál vagy tennél, pusztán azért, mert úgysem fog rá emlékezni.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem fogok.

Dumbledore elégedetten bólintott. – Jó. Azt is meg kell értened, hogy mi a gyakorlásotok célja. Piton professzorral nem fogsz olyan módon párbajozni, mint velem. Inkább az lesz a célod, hogy megfejtsd Piton professzor elméjének szimbólumait. Minden csatában kulcsfontosságú, hogy megértsd az ellenfeledet. Voldemort elméjét is meg kell majd értened, és a Piton professzorral való gyakorlás remélhetőleg segít majd ebben.

- Értem.

- Akkor menj, Harry. Már vár téged.

- Micsoda? Ma este?

- Amit ma megtehetsz… De mielőtt elindulsz, van még egy dolog, amit észben kell tartanod. Piton professzor nem találkozott még a legilimenciának ezzel a formájával. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ma este te leszel a tanár, és ő a diák.

---

Harry minden lelkesedés nélkül indult a pince felé. Nem dobta fel az a gondolat, hogy Pitonnal fog együtt dolgozni. A tükrökkel történt fiaskó óta kerülték egymást, és ezt a végtelenségig folytatták volna, ha Dumbledore nem rukkol elő ezzel a „remek" ötlettel. Harry néha úgy érezte, mintha Dumbledore csak ürügyet keresne arra, hogy összehozza őt Pitonnal, habár tudta, hogy ez butaság. Dumbledore egy háborút vív. Bizonyára fontosabb dolgokat vesz figyelembe a stratégiája tervezése során, mint Harry és Piton kapcsolata.

És persze Harry teljesen megértette, hogy mennyire hasznos lehet együtt dolgoznia Pitonnal. Ha Voldemortot és a halálfalóit nem számítjuk, akkor a férfi elméjénél sötétebbet aligha találhat az ember. Ez a gondolat azonban csak még jobban elriasztotta Harryt attól, hogy elmélyedjen benne. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy miféle szörnyűségek kísérthetik Piton elméjét. Az előző évben tartott óráik során Piton biztonságos helyre rejtette ezeket az emlékeket, Harry pedig igyekezett nem gondolni a férfi sötét oldalára. Ezúttal azonban Piton nem lesz képes elrejteni előle a sötétséget. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ahová most ő megy, ott készakarva sem kerülhetné el, és félt attól, hogy milyen formát ölt majd. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy meg kell tanulnia szembenézni a gonosszal; de semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy Pitonban nézzen vele szembe.

Bekopogott Piton irodájának az ajtaján, majd belépett.

- Ne ácsorogj ott, Potter – szólalt meg ingerülten Piton. – Gyere beljebb.

Harry becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és elfoglalta a valaha megszokott helyét Piton íróasztala előtt.

- Dumbledore elmagyarázta, mit fogsz tenni – kezdte Piton bevezető nélkül. – Őszintén szólva elég értelmetlennek tartom, de ezt nem az én tisztem eldönteni. Azonban, ha azt hiszed, hogy megkönnyítem a dolgodat…

- Nem akarom, hogy megkönnyítse a dolgomat. Voldemort sem fogja. – Harry szándékosan használta Voldemort nevét. Piton szeme elkeskenyedett, de nem szólt semmit.

- Nos, akkor rendben. Ha kész vagy, kezdheted.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, lecsendesítette az elméjét, és mentálisan kinyúlt Piton felé. Azonnal ellenállásba ütközött, de miután hónapokig gyakorolt Dumbledore-ral, ez nem állította meg. Fókuszálta az erejét, koncentrált, és könnyedén áttört a falon. Érezte Piton meglepetését, de egy pillanat múlva a férfi újból küzdeni kezdett. Megpróbált kitérni Harry elől, de a fiú fürgén kikerült minden elé állított akadályt. Nevetségesen könnyű volt. Bármilyen magabiztosan viselkedett Piton, a védelmi vonalai efféle mentális támadás ellen gyakorlatilag semmit sem értek, és Harryt elöntötte a büszkeség, ahogy ez tudatosult benne.

Erősen összpontosított, éles pengévé fókuszálva mentális erejét, majd előretört, hogy eljusson Piton elméjének legmélyére.

_Állj!_

Piton egy szót sem szólt, de a parancs ott visszhangzott Harry elméjében, áttörve saját gondolatain. Fájdalom és megdöbbenés sugárzott belőle, ami olyan váratlan volt, hogy megállította Harry nyaktörő száguldását Piton elméjébe. Hirtelen tudatára ébredt a körülötte örvénylő érzelmeknek és emlékeknek, és a hónapokig tartó elszigeteltség ellenére az érzés olyan ismerős volt, mint egy régi barát hangja. Olyan volt, mintha sosem tört volna meg a közöttük lévő meghittség. De az a nyugodt önuralom, amelyhez Harry hozzá volt szokva Piton elméjében, ezúttal teljesen hiányzott. Helyette zavarodottságot érzett, és valamit, ami ijesztően emlékeztetett a félelemre.

Piton megszakította a közöttük lévő kapcsolatot, és vádló tekintettel Harryre meredt. – Nos, Potter, csakugyan tanultál egyetsmást a tavalyi év óta.

- Sajnálom – mondta szégyenkezve Harry. – Megszoktam, hogy Dumbledore-ral gyakorlok. Elfeledkeztem róla, hogy maga még sosem csinált ilyet. Talán jobb lenne, ha ezúttal nem küzdene ellenem. Csak engedje meg, hogy megmutassam, milyen.

- Mit számít? Nyilvánvalóan úgysem tudlak megállítani.

- Nem fogom kényszeríteni magát – mondta Harry felháborodottan. – Ha nem akarja ezt az egészet, akkor elmegyek.

Piton még egy pillanatig bosszúsan méregette Harryt, majd megenyhült. – Megígértem Dumbledore-nak, hogy együttműködöm veled.

- Akkor ezúttal kövessen. Lassan fogom csinálni. Egyáltalán nem nehéz – tette hozzá Piton szkeptikus pillantása láttán. – Csak ne küzdjön ellenem, és azt hiszem, teljesen természetesen fog megtörténni. – Harry remélte, hogy tényleg így lesz. Lehet, hogy többet tud a legilimenciának erről a formájáról, mint Piton, de azért az sem túl sok.

- Rendben van – bólintott Piton, habár nem túl sok meggyőződéssel.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és ismét kinyúlt Piton elméje felé. Megvárta, amíg érzékeli maga körül Piton jelenlétét, majd ereszkedni kezdett, sokkal lassabban, mint előzőleg. Gondolatok és emlékek reppentek el mellette; először megszámlálhatatlanul sok, majd ahogy Harry mélyebbre ereszkedett, egyre kevesebb. Valójában ez a lassú, visszafogott alámerülés Piton elméjébe sokkal több munkát igényelt, mint ha egyszerűen alábukott volna, és mire Piton tudatosságának maradéka is szertefoszlott, Harrynek már erőlködnie kellett, hogy megtartsa az önuralmát. Megkönnyebbült, amikor a lába szilárd talajt ért, és összeállt körülötte Piton elméjének tájképe.

Harry félig-meddig már elképzelte, hogy milyen sötét, félelmetes hely lesz Piton elméje, de ahogy körülnézett, az első benyomása az volt, hogy tulajdonképpen inkább egy kicsit unalmas. Egy utcán állt, és mintha egy lepukkant külvárosban lett volna. Nem volt valami szép, de nem volt benne semmi félelmetes.

- Potter!

Harry Piton hangja felé fordult, de be sem tudta fejezni a mozdulatot. Olyan volt, mintha kirántották volna alóla a lábát, majd fejjel lefelé lógva találta magát a levegőben.

- Hé! – kiáltotta, és a nyakát tekergette, hogy megpillantsa Pitont. – Mit csinál? Azonnal tegyen le!

- Mi a gond, Potter? A barátaid nélkül már nem érzed magad olyan bátornak? Tényleg, ők hol vannak?

- Miről beszél? Megőrült?

A láthatatlan erő, amely a levegőben tartotta Harryt, egyszer csak eltűnt, és a fiú a földre zuhant. Felült, és megfordult, hogy dühösen Pitonra meredjen, de meglepetésében tátva maradt a szája. A férfi, aki zavartan bámulta őt, csakugyan Piton volt, de nem az a Piton, akit Harry már több mint hat éve ismert. Ez a Piton mindössze néhány évvel lehetett idősebb Harrynél.

- Bámulatos – jegyezte meg Piton, és ugyanolyan elképedten szemlélte Harryt, mint a fiú őt. – Annyira hasonlítasz Potterre, mintha az ikertestvére lennél. Ki vagy?

Harry épp felkászálódott a földről, de a kérdés hallatán csaknem ismét elveszítette az egyensúlyát. – Micsoda?

- Ki vagy? – ismételte Piton lassan, olyan hangon, ami emlékeztetett a megszokott, leereszkedően vontatott stílusára, csak éppen kissé elkeseredetten hangzott. – Ez csak nem olyan bonyolult kérdés. Van neved, ugye?

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra. – Harry Potter – felelte, és Piton arcát fürkészte, a felismerés jele után kutatva. – Nem ismer meg, professzor?

- _Harry_ Potter?

Piton a homlokát ráncolta, és a távolba meredt, mintha az emlékei között kutatna. Amikor visszanézett Harryre, tekintete összeszűkült, mintha arra gyanakodna, hogy a fiú a bolondját járatja vele. – Potter fiát Harrynek hívják, de ő még csak egy kisbaba. Azonban nyilvánvaló, hogy a rokona vagy. Ő küldött ide?

- Micsoda? Nem.

Piton előrébb lépett, és ismét felemelte a pálcáját. – Ha rábeszélt valamire…

- Nem! Esküszöm! Alig ismerem.

Piton dühösen méregette Harryt; láthatóan nem sikerült meggyőznie. Harry kezdett pánikba esni. Habár sok mindent tanult Dumbledore-tól, erre semmi nem készítette fel. Nyugtalanul fürkészte Piton arcát, az általa ismert férfi nyomát keresve, de semmi ilyesmit nem talált. – Professzor, kérem, emlékeznie kell.

- Ne hívj professzornak! Csak két hónapja tanítok a Roxfortban, és egy kis szerencsével már nem sokáig leszek itt.

Harry Pitonra meredt. Ez őrület volt – épp olyan őrület, mint az _Alice Csodaországban_. Furcsa módon ez a gondolat valamelyest enyhítette Harry rémületét. Hát nem azt mondta Dumbledore, hogy az elmében bármi megtörténhet?

Harry mély lélegzetet vett. – Nézze, kezdjük újra az egészet, rendben? – javasolta Harry nyugodt hangon az előtte álló fiatalembernek, megpróbálva tompítani mind a saját nyugtalanságát, mind Piton haragját. – Felejtse el Pottert. Harry vagyok. – Harry automatikusan a kezét nyújtotta a bemutatkozáshoz.

Piton gyanakodva szemlélte a kinyújtott kezet; láthatóan még mindig meg volt győződve róla, hogy valamiféle tréfát űznek vele. Azonban ha már kezet nyújtott, Harry nem volt hajlandó visszakozni, így továbbra is csak bámulták egymást, míg végül Piton beadta a derekát, és megrázta Harry kezét.

- Perselus Piton – közölte árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában. – Szóval ha nem Potter küldött, akkor mit csinálsz itt?

Harry sóhajtott, és teljesen őszintén válaszolt. – Fogalmam sincs róla. Dumbledore mondta, hogy jöjjek ide.

Piton Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére láthatóan megnyugodott, és arcára sokatmondó mosoly ült. – Nos, ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. Nem mintha nem értékelném mindazt, amit Dumbledore értem tett, de nem halmozza el az embert információval.

- Igen, ez már feltűnt.

- Szóval, mit gondolsz, miért vagy itt? Tudod, ez Dumbledore kedvenc játéka. Azt várja tőled, hogy te magad gyere rá.

Harry fontolóra vette a kérdést. – Nem tudom. Szerintem nem tudta, hogy mit fogok itt találni. Tényleg, hol vagyunk?

Piton vállat vont. – Az otthonomnál.

- Nem bánja, ha körülnézek?

- Nem sok látnivaló van – tiltakozott Piton.

- Bármi is van itt, azt látnom kell. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore ezt várja tőlem.

Piton egy pillanatig habozott, majd felsóhajtott. – Akkor menjünk. Körbevezetlek.

Piton, oldalán Harryvel elindult a háztömb mellett. – Leginkább csak házak vannak. Úgy egy mérföldre innen van egy gyár, ahol a muglik többsége dolgozik. Arra van egy iskola.

Harry vetett egy-egy pillantást a Piton által mutatott dolgokra, de leginkább Pitont figyelte. Habár tisztában volt vele, hogy mindaz, ami körülveszi, pusztán Piton elméjének a megjelenési formája, a mellette sétáló fiatalember meglehetősen igazinak tűnt. Olyan volt, mintha Harry visszarepült volna tizenöt-húsz évet az időben, és csakugyan az akkori Pitonnal beszélt volna. Bizonyos értelemben így is volt, gondolta. Pitonnak ez a megtestesülése nyilvánvalóan semmire nem emlékezett az utóbbi legalább tizenhét évből – hiszen még mindig arra számított, hogy „Potter" csőbe húzza.

Egy zsákutcába értek, és ott megálltak. – Ez minden – jelentette ki Piton.

Harry végignézett az utcán, amerről jöttek. Dumbledore kertjéhez képest Piton elméje nagyon kis területen feküdt; mindössze néhány tucat háztömböt foglalt magába. Természetesen Piton sokkal fiatalabb volt, mint Dumbledore, de akkor is túl kevésnek tűnt a hely. És még egy dolog felötlött benne.

- Professz… öö… Uram?

Piton bosszús tekintetet vetett Harryre. – Hívj Perselusnak, vagy Pitonnak. Nekem mindegy, melyiket használod, csak válaszd ki az egyiket, és ne szerencsétlenkedj vele.

- Rendben. Hol vannak az emberek?

- Milyen emberek?

- A többi ember, akik itt élnek. Egy teremtett lelket sem láttam.

Piton vállat vont. – A saját dolgukkal törődnek, mint ahogy én is.

- Nincsenek barátai? Valaki, akivel beszélgethet?

Piton tekintete dühösen megvillant, és Harry túl későn vette észre, hogy megbántotta a férfit.

- A magányt jobban kedvelem, mint az ostoba fecsegést – közölte hidegen Piton. – Tulajdonképpen ideje visszamennem a bájitalhoz, amit épp főzök.

Harry bólintott. – Rendben.

Piton sarkon fordult, de Harry még utánaszólt. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk… Perselus.

A fiatalember megtorpant, és homlokráncolva visszanézett Harryre, mintha biztos lenne benne, hogy a fiú gúnyolódik vele. Egy pillanat múlva azonban láthatóan elfogadta, hogy tévedett, és ismét ellazult. Kurtán biccentett. – Részemről a szerencse. – azzal megfordult, és elsietett az utca másik vége felé.

Harry megvárta, amíg eltűnik, majd lehunyta a szemét. Mélyet lélegzett, majd lassan kifújta a levegőt, és kinyitotta a szemét. Piton irodájában ült, a tanárral szemben. A férfi pislogott egyet, majd megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná űzni a gondolatait.

- Nos, Potter, remélem, tanulságos volt.

- Emlékszik belőle valamire?

- Nem, de tekintve, hogy Dumbledore előre megmondta, hogy nem fogok, ez aligha meglepő. Őszintén szólva amúgy sem érdekel. Épp elég tennivalóm van a való világban, semmi szükségem arra, hogy még az álmok birodalmában is vájkáljak. Most pedig, ha végeztél, dolgom van.

Harry bólintott, és felállt. Neki is sürgős dolga volt. Kilépett Piton irodájából, és elindult vissza Dumbledore-hoz. Az igazgató egy cseppet sem tűnt meglepettnek, amikor meglátta.

- Gyere be, Harry. Milyen volt az órád Piton professzorral?

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez működni fog.

Dumbledore a szemüvege fölött Harryre pillantott. – Úgy érzem, másra számítottál az elméjébe tett kirándulás során. Harry, mondtam, hogy valószínűleg nem lesz olyan barátságos, mint az enyém. Éppen ezért…

- Nem erről van szó. Az elméje nem volt olyan vészes, de ő… ő nem önmaga.

Harry gyorsan beszámolt az élményeiről. Dumbledore figyelmesen hallgatta, majd hátradőlt a székén, és egy pillanatra a gondolataiba mélyedt. – Igen, ez így érthető – szólalt meg végül.

- Nos, örülök, hogy egyikünk érti.

Dumbledore ismét Harryre emelte a tekintetét, és elmosolyodott. – El tudom képzelni, hogy ez meglehetősen zavarba ejtő lehetett számodra, Harry, de nem volt teljesen váratlan. Valójában látnom kellett volna előre, hogy ilyesmi fog történni.

- Nem értem. Miért nem ismert meg Piton professzor? Miért néz ki úgy, mintha alig múlt volna húsz éves?

- Az elme bonyolult és sokrétegű dolog, amely még mindig sokkal több rejtéllyel szolgál, mint válasszal, és ez fokozottan igaz a tudatalatti birodalmára. A felszínen – a tudatosság szintjén – Piton professzor normálisan működik. De úgy tűnik, hogy a tudatalatti szinten megrekedt a fejlődése, kétségkívül egy fiatalon elszenvedett súlyos érzelmi trauma miatt. Bizonyára nem kell mondanom, mi volt az.

Harry fejében összeállt a kép. – A szüleim halála.

- Pontosan. Semmi kétségem afelől, hogy a fiatalember, akit ma este láttál, pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint Perselus 1981 Halloween éjszakáján. Legeslegbelül sohasem tudott túllépni azon a pillanaton. Mindaz, ami az azóta eltelt évek során történt, mindazok az emlékek el vannak zárva. A legjobb esetben is csak anyagtalan árnyak, amelyek semmit sem jelentenek számára.

Harry sarkon fordult, és járkálni kezdett. – Akkor valami más módot kell találnom arra, hogy felkészüljek a Voldemorttal való küzdelemre.

- Miért?

Harry meglepetten nézett Dumbledore-ra. – Ilyen körülmények között nem turkálhatok az elméjében! Még csak meg sem ismer!

- Épp ellenkezőleg, el sem tudok képzelni hasznosabbat számodra, mint hogy megpróbáld rávenni Perselust, hogy lépjen túl azon a traumán, ami évek óta rabságban tartja.

- De fogalmam sincs róla, hogyan! – tiltakozott Harry kétségbeesetten. – Mi van, ha csak rontok a helyzeten?

- Nem fogsz.

- Honnan tudja?

- Mert ismerlek téged, Harry, és tudom, hogy milyen sokat jelent neked. Ó, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ezt egyikőtök sem ismerné el, de attól függetlenül igaz. Eddig is arra biztattalak, hogy bízz a megérzéseidben. Engedd, hogy ez esetben is az ösztöneid vezessenek.


	21. A Gyógyító Szerencséje

**21. fejezet: A Gyógyító Szerencséje**

Harry belelesett az üstbe, és igyekezett érdeklődő arcot vágni, miközben a mellette álló fiatalember a fortyogó bájitalt keverte, és az alkalmazott eljárást magyarázta.

- Tudod, a normál recept szerint ezt a bájitalt az óramutató járásával megegyező irányban kell keverni. De én azt tapasztaltam, hogy ha minden hetedik keverést az óramutató járásával ellentétesen végzem, akkor harmadával le tudom rövidíteni a főzésidőt, és hatékonyabb lesz a bájital.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton vetett rá egy oldalpillantást – Túláradó a lelkesedésed.

- Bocsánat. Egyszerűen csak sosem volt túl sok érzékem a bájitaltanhoz.

Piton lecsendesítette a tüzet az üstje alatt, és kíváncsi tekintettel vizslatta Harryt. – Miért jössz mindig ide, ha ennyire untat?

Harry nem tudott válaszolni. Ez volt a negyedik útja Piton elméjébe, és mindeddig úgy tűnt, csak az idejét vesztegeti. Piton egyfolytában csak bájitalokról beszélt, és szinte minden idejét ebben a lerobbant kis épületben töltötte, ami valaha egy üzlet lehetett, de Piton jelenleg laborként használta.

A hátsó szoba, amelyre Harry eddig épp csak egy pillantást vethetett, sötét volt, és bájital-alapanyagokkal teli polcok sorakoztak benne, valamint volt egy kis társalgó része. Az elülső szoba csaknem üres volt. Volt benne egy hosszú pult, azon helyezkedett el Piton üstje, és egy olajlámpa. A sarokban egy régi szék állt, és volt néhány polc, amelyeken kis üvegcsékben gyakran használt bájital-hozzávalók sorakoztak. Ezen kívül nem volt benne semmi. Harry borzasztó lehangolónak találta a helyiséget, annál is inkább, mert Piton láthatóan észre sem vette, hogy mennyire lerobbant.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha kiszellőztetem egy kicsit a fejem.

Piton vállat vont, és visszafordult a bájitalához. – Ahogy jólesik.

Harry otthagyta Pitont, és elindult a háztömb mellett, menet közben fejére húzva a pulóvere kapucniját. Ahogyan Dumbledore kertjében mindig napsütötte délelőtt volt, úgy ezen a helyen mindig hideg volt, és esőre állt az idő. Harry már töviről hegyire bejárt minden utcát a környéken, ami egyrészt lehangoló volt, másrészt egy lépéssel sem vitte közelebb a céljához.

Mind a négy oldalon durva határokba ütközött. Az egyik végén egy mugli gyár volt, amelyet magas szögesdrót kerítés határolt. Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy működik-e az üzem: soha senkit nem látott se bemenni, se kijönni. A másik oldalon egy piszkos folyóhoz jutott, amelynek szeméttel teleszórt partján egy elhagyott malom állt. A kettő között sorházak voltak, helyenként egy-egy üzlettel vagy kocsmával. Az egyik oldalon egy meredek vasúti töltés határolta, melyen túl csak pusztaság volt, a másikon pedig egy magas téglafal emelkedett.

Harry megállt az egyik sarkon, és végignézett az immár ismerős, elhagyatott épületeken. Az elkeseredettség hullámként öntötte el. Biztos, hogy valamit nem vesz észre. Ennél több kell, hogy legyen Piton elméjében. Ez a meggyőződése már hetek óta nem hagyta nyugodni, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan juthatna a felszín alá.

Harry felsóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét, és amikor ismét kinyitotta, Piton irodájában találta magát. Tanára az íróasztal másik oldaláról figyelte. Dumbledore figyelmeztette Harryt, hogy ne beszéljen Pitonnak arról, amit ezen alkalmakkor lát. Nyilvánvalóan Pitonnak is elmagyarázta, hogy ez milyen fontos, mert a férfi soha nem kérdezősködött. Azt azonban láthatóan megengedhetőnek érezte, hogy megpróbáljon következtetéseket levonni Harry élményeit illetőleg, Harry pedig sosem tudta elrejteni az érzéseit a férfi elől.

- Már megint csalódott vagy, Potter? – kérdezte Piton öntelt mosollyal. – Tulajdonképpen mit keresel?

- Majd elmondom, ha megtaláltam – felelte Harry.

Elhagyta Piton irodáját, és mint mindig, elindult felfelé Dumbledore-hoz. Csalódottsága és elkeseredettsége minden egyes lépéssel növekedett. Még Piton is képes volt megállapítani, hogy egy helyben topog.

Bekopogott Dumbledore ajtaján, majd belépett.

- Szervusz, Harry – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Hogy telt az estéd Piton professzorral?

- Nekem ez nem megy! – tört ki Harry. – Ha ahhoz, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot, meg kell fejtenem az elméjét, akkor akár már most el is felejthetjük az egészet.

Harry levetette magát egy székre, és durcásan meredt az idős varázslóra, de Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

- Harry, kétlem, hogy létezik olyan elme, amelybe nehezebb lenne behatolni, mint Perselus Pitonéba; beleértve Lord Voldemortot is. Éppen ezért dolgozol vele.

- De nem jutok semmire.

- Azért, mert nem nézel a dolgok mögé. Elismerem, elkényeztettelek azzal, hogy a saját elmémben olyan készségesen kalauzoltalak. Most meg kell vizsgálnod Piton professzor elméjét, és saját magadnak kell értelmezned a látottakat.

- De szinte semmi nincs ott.

- Ami már önmagában is sok mindent elárul. Miért van mindig egyedül? Miért főz olyan megszállottan bájitalokat, hogy az minden más tevékenység rovására megy? Mitől olyan jelentős az a környék, hogy az jelképezi a lelkét?

Harry a hajába túrt. – Gondolkoztam ezeken a kérdéseken, tényleg. De egyszerűen nem tudom.

- Nem is fogod biztosan tudni. Ez egy meglehetősen nagy kreativitást igénylő művészet. De Harry, bizonyára vannak ötleteid?

Harry fontolóra vette a kérdést. – Tudom, hogy magányos. Úgy tűnik, örül neki, hogy ott vagyok, még ha nem is osztom a bájitalok iránti rajongását. Senki más nem jár arra.

- Miért nem?

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Nem tudom.

- Azt hiszed, hogy soha senki nem volt rá hatással, se jóval, se rosszal?

- Természetesen nem. De ő nem… bizonyára nem akarja, hogy bárki is ott legyen körülötte. – Harry felállt, és járkálni kezdett. – Azt hiszem, ez érthető is. Az egész olyan, mint az élete. Minden szabadidejét a pincében tölti, ami épp olyan sivár, mint az a város. Elvan magában, és minden szabadidejét bájitalfőzéssel és házi feladat javítással tölti.

- És miért pont a bájitalfőzés az, ami a tudatalattijában is megjelenik?

- Mert jó benne. Büszke a bájitalfőző-képességeire.

- És?

Harry az ajkába harapott, és nemcsak azt a fiatalembert idézte maga elé, akivel Piton elméjében találkozott, hanem a tanárát is. Eszébe jutottak azok a végeérhetetlen napok, amelyeket a nyáron bájitalfőzéssel töltött Piton társaságában. – Mert magabiztosnak érzi magát tőle. És mert indokként használja arra, hogy ne kelljen senkivel és semmivel foglalkoznia, akivel, vagy amivel nem akar.

- Nagyon jó, Harry. Úgy gondolom, igazad van.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – De ennek semmi értelme. Azt értem, hogy a való életben el akar kerülni embereket vagy helyzeteket, de a saját elméjében mi elől bujkál?

- Ez az, amit ki kell derítened, Harry.

---

Későre járt, amikor Harry visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba. Ennek ellenére még mindig több tucat diák tanult a klubhelyiségben, és Harry egyből úgy érezte, hogy még egy mázsás súly nehezedik rá. A következő héten lesznek a vizsgák, és ő nem volt felkészülve. Arra is alig volt lehetősége, hogy egyáltalán átnézze a tananyagot, hát még arra, hogy bármi lelkesedést csiholjon ki magából a tanuláshoz. A fenyegetően közelítő vizsgák egy másik problémára is emlékeztették Harryt, ami sokkal jobban aggasztotta, mint hogy milyen jegyeket kap majd – nem tudta, milyen ajándékot adjon Ginnynek karácsonyra.

Harry már rendelt egy új seprűtisztító készletet Ronnak és egy csomagnyi bájitaltároló fiolát Hermionénak, de képtelen volt eldönteni, mit ajándékozzon Ginnynek. Ez volt az első karácsony, amióta randevúzni kezdtek, és Harry szeretett volna valami különlegeset adni neki. Sajnos elképzelése sem volt, hogy mi lenne az, és az idióta KBF-nek köszönhetően nem volt lehetősége arra, hogy lemenjen Roxmortsba körülnézni. Már kezdett kétségbe esni.

Harry körülnézett a szobában. Ginny az osztálytársaival beszélgetett. Láthatóan éppen kikérdezték egymástól a közelgő vizsga anyagát, és Harry nem akarta megzavarni őket, ezért inkább a szoba másik vége felé indult, ahol Hermione üldögélt egyedül, a tankönyveibe mélyedve – Ron előre megjósolható módon feladta, és elment aludni.

- Szia.

- Hát itt vagy – jegyezte meg Hermione, és elétolt egy köteg pergament. – Az összes tantárgyból lemásoltam neked a jegyzeteimet. Ha ezt megtanulod, akkor legalább megbukni nem fogsz semmiből jövő héten.

Harry kézbe vette a pergameneket, és átlapozta őket. Gondosan elkészített vázlatokat és tömör magyarázatokat talált mindenről, amit a tanév során vettek. Elképedve nézett fel Hermionéra. – Ezt nem kellett volna.

- Dehogynem. Tudom, hogy még semmit nem tanultál. Ebben az évben még a házi feladataidat is alig tudtad elkészíteni. Semmi baj – tette hozzá Hermione, Harry bűntudatos arckifejezése láttán. – Sok gondod van, ezt mindannyian tudjuk.

- Megmentetted az életem, Hermione – közölte Harry, miközben összecsavarta és zsebre vágta a pergameneket. Leült, ismét a klubhelyiség másik felében ülő Ginnyre pillantott, és suttogóra fogta. – De még egy szívességet szeretnék kérni.

- Miféle szívességet?

- Nem tudom, mit adjak Ginnynek karácsonyra, és arra gondoltam, hátha neked van valami ötleted.

- Van valami elképzelésed?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem igazán. A születésnapjára néhány ív szép levélpapírt rendeltem, mert mindig levelet ír valamelyik családtagjának, de nem adhatok neki mindig papírt meg borítékokat. Valami mást szeretnék. Valami…

- Személyeset?

- Igen. De nem valami, tudod, túl személyeset. Nem akarok valami butaságot adni neki.

- Hmm. – Hermione kissé összeráncolt a homlokát, mint általában, amikor valami fogós kérdésen törte a fejét. – Mit szólnál egy csinos kesztyűhöz?

- Azt hiszem, az jó lenne – bólintott Harry.

- Milyen legyen? – kérdezte Hermione. – Gyapjú, bőr? És milyen színű?

- Öö, mit javasolsz? – kérdezett vissza Harry határozatlanul.

Hermione sajnálkozva ránézett. – Esetleg kiválaszthatnék egyet a következő hétvégén Roxmortsban.

- Megtennéd? Hermione, az fantasztikus lenne!

---

Szombat délelőtt, amikor a diákok Roxmortsba indultak, szállingózott a hó. Harry úgy döntött, hogy elkíséri Ginnyt, Ront és Hermionét a kapuig. Azonban ahogyan elsétáltak a tó mellett, Ginny megtorpant, és a víz másik oldalára mutatott.

- Nézzétek.

Draco Malfoy lopakodott a túlsó parton; láthatóan próbált feltűnés nélkül elosonni. Közel húzódott a fákhoz, és folyamatosan hátrafelé nézegetett, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni róla, hogy senki sem követi. Végül megállt, még egyszer lopva körülnézett, majd eltűnt két facsoport között.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hová megy így egyedül – jegyezte meg Ron.

- Csak egy módon tudhatjuk meg – felelte Harry. – Gyertek, kövessük.

Futva megkerülték a tavat, de ahogy ahhoz a ponthoz értek, ahol Malfoy eltűnt, lelassítottak. A fák között egy keskeny, kanyargós ösvény vezetett fel a dombokra. Harry még sosem járt erre, és elképzelése sem volt róla, hová vezethet az ösvény, de eltökélte, hogy kideríti, miben sántikál Malfoy. Gyorsan, de csendesen tört előre. Ahogy haladtak, egyre ritkult az erdő, és hamarosan egyik sziklatömbtől a másikig rohantak, miközben próbáltak rejtve maradni. Végül egy nagyobbacska kőtömb mögül kikukucskálva Harry megpillantotta Malfoyt, amint az egy keskeny barlangnyílás előtt ácsorog. Úgy tűnt, mintha a mardekáros önmagával viaskodna. Végül óvatosan körülnézett, és láthatóan elhatározásra jutott. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a háta mögé, és belépett a barlangba.

- Gyerünk – suttogta Harry, és intett a barátainak, hogy kövessék, majd előresietett. A sziklához lapult a barlang bejárata mellett, és feszülten fülelt, hogy kihallatszik-e bármi nesz a barlangból. Semmi sem hallatszott. Belesett, és látta, hogy a barlang jóval nagyobb, mint azt gondolta. Malfoy csupán pár lépésnyire állt tőle, háttal a bejáratnak. Abban a pillanatban azonban odaért Ron, Ginny és Hermione, és egy árnyék vetült a barlang bejáratára.

Malfoy megpördült; kezében már ott volt a pálcája. – Ki van ott?

Harry is előhúzta a pálcáját, és belépett a barlangba. – Azt hiszem, eltévesztetted az utat Roxmortsba menet.

- Potter, tűnj el innét! Ehhez semmi közöd.

- Csakugyan? Mit csinálsz te itt? Találkozód van valakivel? Harry Malfoy felé lépdelt, aki egyre beljebb hátrált a barlangba, és magasabbra emelte a pálcáját.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Potter. Figyelmeztetlek!

Harry azonban már nem figyelt a mardekárosra. Valami mozgott a sötétben a barlang mélyén, és Malfoy fölé ágaskodott.

- Vigyázz! – kiáltotta Harry. Félrelökte Malfoyt, és felemelte a pálcáját, amikor egy hosszú csáp vágódott elő a sötétségből. Harry karjának csapódott, és kiütötte a kezéből a pálcát. Azután még egy tucatnyi követte, végighasítva Harry mellkasát és karját. Olyan erővel csapódtak neki, hogy Harry egy meglepett nyögéssel hanyatt esett.

- _Luminosus! – _kiáltotta Hermione, mire hirtelen vakító fényesség árasztotta el a barlangot. Harry hunyorgott, majd a szeme elé emelte a kezét. Azután négy kéz ragadta meg, és kiráncigálták a barlangból. Mint kiderült, a kezek Ronhoz és Ginnyhez tartoztak, akik mindketten remegtek. Malfoy, aki a közelben állt, falfehér volt. Harry zihálva ült a földön. A bőre, ahol a csápok nekicsapódtak, kellemetlenül viszketett, mintha ezernyi láthatatlan darázs szurkálná.

- Harry, kelj fel! – kiáltotta Hermione, és megragadta a karját.

- _Kelj fel! _– sikította, amikor Harry nem mozdult. Tekintetében feltörni készülő pánik izzott. – Ron, segíts talpra állítani.

- Hermione, semmi baj – nyugtatta Harry a lányt, miközben lassan feltápászkodott. – Jól vagyok.

- Nem, nem vagy jól! – hadarta Hermione türelmetlenül, miközben ismét megragadta a karját. – El kell jutnunk Roxmortsba.

- Roxmortsba? – visszhangozta Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Igen! Segítséget kell szereznünk!

Harry a fejét csóválta. – Egyszerűen csak vissza kell mennem a Roxfortba.

- Nem jutnál vissza élve, Potter – közölte Malfoy tompa hangon, amelyből teljesen hiányzott a szokásos arrogancia.

- Igaza van – mondta Hermione. – Az egy csípős csápfű volt, ami megtámadott, Harry. Most maradj nyugton.

Mielőtt Harry felfoghatta volna Malfoy és Hermione szavait, a lány már megpördült, és dehoppanált vele. Egy pukkanás kíséretében megjelentek Roxmorts zsúfolt főutcáján, a Három Seprű előtt. Egy csapatnyi diák meglepetten szétrebbent, de Harry nem foglalkozott velük. A hoppanálás nem tett jót az állapotának. A mellkasa és a karja már nemcsak viszketett, hanem égett is. Hermione idegesen nézett körbe, mintha keresett volna valamit.

- Professzor! – kiáltotta, és eszeveszetten integetett valakinek, aki feléjük közeledett a tömegben. Piton volt az. Nyilvánvalóan már észrevette az érkezésüket, és gyilkos tekintettel meredt rájuk, miközben utat vágott a diákok tömegén át, akik rémülten tértek ki az útjából. Hermione sürgető hívására azonban dühös arckifejezésébe aggodalom vegyült, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Hermione elésietett, magával rángatva Harryt is.

Harry a lány után bukdácsolt, de a gondolatai még mindig összevissza száguldoztak. Hermione bizonyára téved. A csípős csápfű hihetetlenül ritka növény. Hogyan kerülhetett volna belőle egy példány pont az iskola mellé egy barlangba? Alighanem valami más növény lehetett – valószínűleg egy mérges csápfű.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Piton számonkérően, miközben áttört az utolsó csapatnyi diákon, akik elválasztották őket egymástól, kirángatva Harryt a gondolatai közül.

- Harryt megtámadta egy csípős csápfű – tört elő azonnal Hermionéból.

Piton szeme elkerekedett a megdöbbenéstől, de nem kezdett rá a dühös kérdések és fenyegetések áradatára, mint ahogy Harry várta. Ehelyett Piton megfogta a karját, és halk, visszafogott hangon szólt Hermionéhoz. – Engedd el.

Hermione elengedte Harry karját, és hátralépett, miközben Piton közelebb húzta magához Harryt. A fiú Hermione sápadt, rettegő arcára pillantott, majd Piton komor arckifejezésére, és belehasított a félelem. Azután újból hoppanált. Ezúttal csaknem összecsuklott, amikor földet ért, de Piton szilárdan tartotta. Egy elhanyagolt sorház elé érkeztek. A férfi felráncigálta a lépcsőjén, és át egy ajtón.

- Hol csípett meg? – kérdezte sietve, miközben átvezette Harryt egy apró, szegényes nappalin, végig egy rövid, sötét folyosón, be egy kopottas hálószobába.

- Mindkét karomon és a mellkasomon – felelte Harry, és a ruháján keresztül megdörzsölte az említett területeket. Az égető és viszkető érzés mellett most már úgy érezte, mintha ezernyi hangya masírozna a bőrén. Piton az ágyra lökte Harryt, majd gyorsan lerántotta róla a pulóvert és a pólót.

Élesen felszisszent, mire Harrybe ismét belehasított a félelem. Harry, rettegve attól, hogy mit fog látni, lenézett meztelen mellkasára. Ahol a csápok a hozzáértek, ott vörösen fénylő hólyagok borították a bőrét, és zöld genny szivárgott belőlük. Az igazi elszörnyedést azonban az okozta, hogy a tucatnyi gennyedző hólyag mindegyike alatt mozgolódott valami.

- Gyorsan nőnek – közölte Piton komoran. – Feküdj le. Ez fájni fog.

Harry tiltakozás nélkül hátradőlt az ágyon. Felőle bármit tehetett Piton, nem érdekelte a fájdalom. Épp elég fájdalmat elszenvedett már a múltban, és hozzá volt szokva. Egyetlen dolog volt, ami kétségbeesetten foglalkoztatta: hogy megszabaduljon a bőre alatt tekergőző dolgoktól. Bármennyi szörnyűséggel is szembesült már élete során, semmi sem borzasztotta el úgy, mint ez. Kegyetlenül tisztán élt benne annak a halott patkánynak a képe, amelyet gyógynövénytan órán láttak, és a gondolat, hogy azok az élősködő csápok most benne növekednek, egyszerűen gyomorkavaró volt.

Piton előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját, és elmormolt egy _Candeó_t. A pálcája hegye vörösen felizzott, majd világosodni kezdett, és teljesen fehérré vált. Harry érezte a belőle áradó forróságot, és felvértezte magát a fájdalom ellen, miközben Piton az egyik vonagló hólyaghoz érintette a pálcát a mellkasa közepén. De hiába. Felsikoltott, amikor a pálca hegye megégette a bőrét, és az alatta lévő húst. Egy pillanatra enyhült a fájdalom, amikor Piton eltávolította a pálcát az immár kiégetett sebből, de szinte azonnal teljes erővel támadt rá, ahogyan egy újabb hólyagot vett kezelésbe.

Piton egymás után égette ki a Harryt ellepő parazitákat. Gyorsan dolgozott, egy pillanatra sem állt meg, Harry mégis végeérhetetlennek érezte. Piton nem túlzott, amikor azt mondta, hogy fájni fog: felért a Cruciatus átokkal. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak elájulna, de annak ellenére, hogy jó párszor közel került hozzá, az elméje makacsul ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy tudatánál maradjon. Végül Piton leengedte a pálcáját. Harryt a végsőkig kimerítette a megpróbáltatás. Egész testében remegett, és valahol a tudata legmélyén rájött, hogy alighanem sokkot kapott.

Piton azonban még nem végzett. Beletúrt Harry hajába, végigtapogatta a fejbőrét, majd hasra fordította a fiút. Végigsimított a tarkóján, majd gyorsan megvizsgálta a hátát, a vállát és a hónalját. Láthatóan elégedetten fordította vissza Harryt a hátára, majd kigombolta a farmerját, és minden teketória nélkül lerántotta róla a zoknival és a cipővel együtt. Harry fejében egy vékonyka hang tiltakozni kezdett, de a fiúnak nem volt elég ereje, hogy kellőképpen megbotránkozzon. Frissen kitakart bőrén jéghidegnek érezte a levegőt, és összeszorította a fogát, hogy elfojtsa a vacogást, amíg Piton gyorsan, gyakorlottan megvizsgálta a lábát és a lábfejét. Azonban amikor Piton az alsónadrágja felé nyúlt, a hang a fejében olyan hangosan kezdett kiabálni, hogy Harry nem tudta tovább figyelmen kívül hagyni.

- Mit csinál? – kérdezte, sokkal rémültebb hangon, mint szerette volna.

Piton felnézett, és amikor tekintete találkozott Harryével, a fiú meg mert volna esküdni, hogy együttérzést látott felvillanni a sötét szemekben. A következő pillanatban azonban már érzelemnek nyoma sem volt a férfi vonásain.

- Potter, komolyan meg akarod kockáztatni, hogy valami észrevétlen marad? – csattant fel türelmetlenül. – Maradj nyugton!

Harry engedelmeskedett. Hátradőlt, és mereven bámulta a repedéseket a plafonon, miközben Piton lehúzta az alsónadrágját, és megvizsgálta az utolsó hátralévő területet is. Szerencsére gyorsan végzett. Amikor befejezte a vizsgálatot, visszahúzta Harry alsónadrágját, és kiviharzott a szobából.

Amikor végre egyedül maradt, Harryből előtört egy sóhaj, majd magára húzta a takarót, és összegömbölyödött. A sebei már szinte egyáltalán nem fájtak, viszont testének minden izma sajgott, és a paplan ellenére egyre jobban remegett. Már nem tudta elfojtani a vacogást, és a gyomra is görcsölni kezdett.

_Valami nincs rendben – _gondolta kábán. _Ez biztosan nem csak a sokk miatt van. _Erősebb fájdalmat is átélt már, de még sosem reagált rá így. Egy különösen erős fájdalom hasított a gyomrába, amely az egész altestét görcsbe rántotta. Felnyögött kínjában, éppen akkor, amikor Piton belépett az ajtón, kezében egy pohárral és egy sötét folyadékkal teli palackkal.

- Professzor, azt hiszem, valami gond van – szólalt meg Harry erőtlenül, kezét a gyomrára szorítva. – Nem érzem túl jól magam.

- Azt el tudom képzelni – felelte Piton, miközben háromszor megrázta a palackot, majd óvatosan teletöltötte belőle a poharat. Az ágy mellé lépett, és Harry válla alá csúsztatta a kezét, hogy segítsen neki felülni. – Ezt idd meg.

- Mi ez?

- Belladonna.

- De az méreg.

- Remek, Potter. Jó tudni, hogy valami mégiscsak megragadt abból, amit tanítottam neked. Most idd meg.

Harry makacsul összeszorította a száját, mire Piton felsóhajtott.

- Potter, nincs időnk arra, hogy kiselőadást tartsak az ezernyi módról, ahogyan a csápfüvek ölni tudnak. A kiégetéssel elpusztítjuk ugyan a parazitákat, de közben egy igen erős méreg termelődik, amelynek ez az egyetlen ismert ellenszere.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta, és szkeptikusan méregette a poharat. A tudatát elhomályosító ködön keresztül halványan felrémlett előtte, hogy Bimba professzor említett valamit arról, hogy a belladonna lehet valami méreg ellenszere, de a pohárban piszok sok volt a halálos folyadékból. Piton mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna.

- Minél több méreganyag kerül az ember vérébe, annál több ellenanyagra van szükség. A te szervezeted elég sok mérget kapott, ezért a lehető legnagyobb, még nem halálos adag belladonnát kell bevenned.

Piton Harry felé nyújtotta a poharat, aki azonban még mindig habozott. – Potter, nincs túl sok időnk.

Harry bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Piton a szájához emelje a poharat. Kiitta a tartalmát, majd visszafeküdt, és összegömbölyödött. Kezét továbbra is a hasára szorította, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmat. – Mennyit kell várni, hogy kiderüljön, hatott-e?

- Nem sokat. Ha sikerült közömbösíteni a mérget, a görcsök szinte azonnal enyhülnek, habár a teljes felépülés akár huszonnégy órát is igénybe vehet.

Harry várt, de nem érezte úgy, hogy múlóban lenne a gyomrát összeszorító görcs.

- Nos? – kérdezte Piton.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi változott – felelte.

- Potter, a görcsök vagy enyhülnek, vagy erősödnek. Nos, melyik?

- Nem tudom.

- Nagyobb területen érzed őket, vagy csak ugyanott?

- Nem tudom.

- Még egy olyan egyszerű dologra sem vagy képes, hogy beszámolj a saját tüneteidről? – kérdezte Piton mérgesen.

- Talán ha nem nyaggatna, akkor ki tudnám találni – vágott vissza Harry.

Egyszer csak éles fájdalom hasított a gyomrába, ami sokkal erősebb volt, mint az eddigiek, és mindenét görcsbe rántotta egész a veséjéig. Felnyögött, és összeszorított foggal igyekezett leküzdeni a fájdalmat. Egy pillanat múlva a görcs tompa sajgássá csillapodott, amely a derekából sugárzott ki a csípője és a gyomra felé.

Harry Pitonra nézett. – Hát ez nem hatott.

- Úgy tűnik, nem – válaszolt Piton.

Szótlanul meredtek egymásra. Harrynek semmi más nem jutott az eszébe. Mit is mondhatna? Haldoklik, és ezzel mindketten tisztában vannak. Mit mond az ember a halálos ágyán? Harry nem félt, és nem érezte szükségét, hogy valaki vigasztalja – nem mintha Pitontól számíthatott volna ilyesmire. Az is elég valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy pont Piton adjon át bármiféle búcsúüzenetet a barátainak. Tulajdonképpen a férfi már így is borzasztó dühösnek tűnt. Sarkon fordult, elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az apró szobában, és amikor ismét Harryre nézett, egyértelmű volt az ingerültsége.

- Nos, Potter, úgy tűnik, hiába tette ki mindenki a lelkét érted, végül mégiscsak sikerült megöletned magad – jelentette ki gúnyosan. – Azt hiszem, nem kellene ezen meglepődnöm, tekintve, hogy hányszor megpróbáltad, habár azt kell mondanom, hogy a csípős csápfű újszerű megközelítés volt.

- Úgy beszél, mintha szánt szándékkal csináltam volna – méltatlankodott Harry, akit szíven ütött Piton érzéketlensége.

- Szánt szándékkal? Azt nem nézném ki belőled. Soha egy percig sem gondoltál a tetteid következményeire.

- Ez nem igaz! – sziszegte Harry összeszorított foggal, miközben izmai ismét görcsbe rándultak.

- Csakugyan? Akkor ma mi történt? Mi volt az a halaszthatatlanul fontos dolog, ami elcsalogatott az iskolából, amikor ezerszer elmondtuk, hogy _maradj nyugton_? Tudod, mennyi mindent feláldoztunk érted? És ez mind hiábavaló volt, pusztán azért, mert neked muszáj minden veszélyes dologba beleártanod magad!

Harry a hasára fordult, és szemét lehunyva igyekezett kizárni Piton prédikációját. Azon gondolkozott, vajon a férfi egész a halála percéig szórja-e majd rá a szidalmait. Az sem könnyített a helyzeten, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt. Neki kellett volna megküzdenie Voldemorttal, ehelyett megöleti magát egy ostoba növénnyel. Most ki fogja legyőzni Voldemortot?

- Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen – mondta végül.

- Ez már nem sokat számít, nem igaz?

Harry teste ismét görcsbe rándult, és felkiáltott fájdalmában. – _Mit akar tőlem?_ _Tudom_, hogy nekem kellett volna megölnöm. _Tudom_, hogy mindent tönkretettem. _Sajnálom_!

Harry a párnájába temette az arcát, és felnyögött. A fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlenné fokozódott. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elveszítené az eszméletét. Akkor nem szenvedne, és nem kellene Piton kiabálását hallgatnia. Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy erős kezek kezdik masszírozni megkínzott hátizmait.

- Lélegezz, Potter – mondta Piton. – Rövid, ütemes légzéssel, a szádon keresztül.

Harry zihált, Piton pedig folytatta a hátmasszázst. Meglepő módon csakugyan segített. A görcs véget ért, és Harry verejtéktől csatakosan terült el az ágyon. Felnézett a mellette ülő Pitonra. A férfi már nem tűnt mérgesnek. Inkább legyőzöttnek, amitől Harry sokkal rosszabbul érezte magát, mint amikor Piton kiabált vele.

- Sajnálom, professzor.

- Semmi baj, Potter – felelte Piton kimerülten.

- De mi lesz Voldemorttal?

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Ne aggódj. Minden rendben lesz. – Kinyújtotta a kezét, és gondosan kisimított egy hajtincset Harry homlokából.

Harry láztól forró homlokán hűvösnek érezte Piton ujját. Aztán a férfi visszahúzta a kezét, és Harrybe belehasított a csalódottság. Ez a gesztus olyan természetes volt, olyan meghitt, és Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy kétségbeesetten vágyik ismét erre az érintésre, egy másik emberi lény egyszerű érintésére.

Gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt Piton felé, és megragadta a férfi kezét. Piton meglepetten összerezzent, és egymásba fonódó kezükre pillantott. Abban a pillanatban tágra nyílt a szeme, és elrántotta a kezét, majd kirohant a szobából.

Harry Piton után bámult. _Ennyit az emberi érintésről, _gondolta keserűen, miközben elöntötte egy újabb fájdalomhullám. Amikor véget ért, Harry csak feküdt, és levegő után kapkodott. Végül is nem számít. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egyedül néz szembe a halállal. Már érezte, hogy lassan kezdi elveszíteni az eszméletét. Ha elájulna, békében halhatna meg. Harry lehunyta a szemét, hogy megadja magát az eszméletlenségnek.

- Potter!

Harry meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét. Piton visszajött. Nem volt rajta talár, és az inge felső gombja ki volt gombolva. Az ingujja is fel volt gyűrve. Felkapta a belladonnát tartalmazó palackot, háromszor megrázta, majd csordultig töltötte a poharat.

- Azt hittem, többet már nem ihatok belőle – jegyezte meg Harry.

- Te nem is – közölte Piton, és ő maga hajtotta fel a mérget. Azután felkapott egy ezüst kést, amelyet alighanem az imént hozott magával, és Harry felé fordult.

Harry agyán átvillant, hogy a férfi esetleg megöli, hogy megszabadítsa a szenvedéseitől. De Piton egyszerűen csak mellé térdelt az ágyra. Harry izmait ismét heves görcs rántotta össze, és a fiú felnyögött.

- Kitartás, Potter – szólalt meg Piton. Megfogta Harry jobb kezét, és egy mély vágást ejtett a tenyerén. Harry meg sem érezte, annyira erős fájdalmai voltak a görcs miatt. Piton egy gyors mozdulattal a saját tenyerén is hasonló vágást ejtett.

A görcs ismét alábbhagyott, és Harry a tanárára nézett. – Mit csinál?

- Remélhetőleg megmentem az életed. – Piton megfogta Harry kezét, szorosan egymáshoz préselve vérző tenyerüket. – A vérünk eggyé válik, és összeköt minket élve vagy holtan.

Harryt a fájdalom újabb hulláma árasztotta el. Felkiáltott, de ezúttal Piton is felnyögött fájdalmában. A férfi Harry mellé hanyatlott az ágyra, de továbbra is erősen szorította a fiú kezét. Harry fájdalma azonban végül elviselhetetlenné vált, és örömmel adta meg magát az öntudatlanságnak.

---

_Harry a roxforti tó partján feküdt a puha, meleg pázsiton. A fák lombkoronáján keresztülhatoló napsugarak melengették. Lágy simogatást érzett a kezén, mire Ginny felé fordult, aki mellette hevert a füvön, és gyengéden mosolygott rá. Válaszképpen megszorította a lány kezét, hüvelykujját finoman végigfuttatva Ginny tenyerén, majd elégedetten lehunyta a szemét._

A nap melegen tűzött be a függöny résén keresztül, és Harry, aki álom és ébrenlét határán egyensúlyozott, lerúgta magáról a takarót, majd homlokráncolva vette tudomásul, hogy nem a füvön fekszik, mint ahogy azt gondolta, hanem ágyban. Félálomban igazította meg a szemüvegét, majd kinyitotta a szemét, mely azonnal döbbenten elkerekedett, ahogyan hirtelen magához tért.

A szó szoros értelmében talán nem Perselus Piton volt az utolsó ember, aki mellett Harry ébredni akart, de bizonyára az utolsó ember volt, akivel kéz a kézben akart ébredni, ráadásul egy szál alsónadrágban. Márpedig Harry pontosan ebben a helyzetben találta magát. Körülöttük az ágyon meghitt rendetlenségben hevertek a paplanok. A hálószoba kicsi volt és jellegtelen, de valahogy ismerősnek tűnt, annak ellenére, hogy Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol van, és biztos volt benne, hogy sohasem járt még ezen a helyen. Piton békésen aludt mellette, de amikor Harry óvatosan ki akarta szabadítani a jobb kezét, rájött, hogy a férfi acélosan szorítja. Harry erősebben kezdte rángatni, mire Piton kelletlenül mozgolódni kezdett álmában, és még erősebben megmarkolta Harry kezét.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és leküzdötte a rátörő irracionális pánikot. Semmi emlékképe nem volt arról, hogy hogyan került ebbe a helyzetbe, de bizonyára létezik valami ésszerű magyarázat arra, hogy a látszat szerint kéz a kézben töltötte az éjszakát a tanárával egy ágyban. Sajnos bármennyire is erőlködött, egyetlen egy sem jutott eszébe. Ismét kezdte elönteni a pánik, és kétségbeesetten próbálta kiszabadítani a kezét Piton szorításából. A legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy Piton úgy ébredjen, hogy a kezét fogja. Alighanem ez lenne az egyetlen dolog, ami ronthatna ezen a megalázó helyzeten.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor Harry maga elé képzelte a jelenetet, érezte, hogy zavarában elvörösödik. Sajnos úgy tűnt, a sors csak arra várt, hogy ez a rettenetes gondolat felötöljön benne, ugyanis amint ez megtörtént, Piton mélyet sóhajtott, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett. Harry megdermedt. Egy pillanatig szótlanul meredtek egymásra, majd Piton arcán kellemetlenül önelégült mosoly derengett fel, amitől Harry émelyegni kezdett.

- Nos, Mr Potter, úgy tűnik, túléltük a legutóbbi kalandunkat – szólalt meg Piton vontatottan. – Remélem, épp annyira élvezte, mint én.

Harry érezte, hogy kezdi visszanyerni a természetes arcszínét. Mivel semmire sem emlékezett a múlt éjszaka eseményeiből, és teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem is akar, így nem tudott mit felelni, de Piton láthatólag nem is várt választ. Elengedte Harry kezét, és felült. Harry is felült, sőt fel is akart ugrani az ágyról, de Piton megragadta a karját.

- Ne olyan sietősen, Potter. – Piton hosszú, elégedett pillantást vetett Harry sápadt, meztelen mellkasára, ami egy cseppet sem nyugtatta meg a fiút. Azután kinyújtotta a kezét, és egyik hosszú ujját végighúzta Harry vállán. Harry hátraugrott.

- Mit csinál?

- Tanulmányozom a kezem munkáját – felelte Piton.

- Ez meg mit jelent? – mordult fel Harry.

Piton vállat vont. – Azt, amit mondtam. Tudod, még sohasem csináltam ilyesmit.

- Jó tudni, hogy én voltam az első – jegyezte meg Harry összeszorított foggal. Igyekezett elfojtani a hangja remegését, miközben szorosabbra húzta maga körül a takarót, és távolabb araszolt Pitontól. – Egyébként hol vagyunk?

- Az otthonomban.

Harry teljesen belegabalyodott az ágyneműbe, és egy nagy puffanással ért földet a poros padlón. Odébb gördült, és megpróbált megszabadulni a rácsavarodott takaróból. Amikor felnézett, azt látta, hogy Piton zavarodottan bámul rá az ágyról.

- Potter, mi az ördögöt csinálsz?

Harry lerázta magáról az utolsó paplant is, és talpra kecmergett, miközben védelmezően szorította a csípője köré csavart lepedőt.

- Az _otthonában_? – Harry hangja egy oktávnyival magasabbnak hallatszott, mint normálisan, de nem törődött vele. – Mi dolgunk az otthonában?

- Ez volt az egyetlen alkalmas hely – felelte Piton, miközben ő is felállt. - Roxfort nem jöhetett szóba.

Harry Pitonra meredt, és kezdte komolyan hatalmába keríteni a hányinger. – Igen, azt elhiszem – sikerült végül kipréselnie a választ.

- Á, hangokat hallottam. – Harry és Piton az ajtó felé fordultak, ahol Dumbledore állt arcán széles mosollyal. – Remélem, nem bánod, Perselus. Vettem a bátorságot, és beengedtem magamat. Azt kell mondanom, hatalmas megkönnyebbülés, hogy mindkettőtöket épen és egészségesen látlak.

Harry szájtátva meredt Dumbledore-ra, akit láthatóan egy cseppet sem döbbentett meg, hogy tanári karának egyik tagja egy diákjával töltötte az éjszakát. Sőt mi több, kifejezetten boldognak tűnt.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott Harry megrökönyödött arckifejezése láttán. – Nyilvánvaló, Harry, hogy semmire sem emlékszel a tegnapi napból, de biztosíthatlak, hogy semmi helytelen nem történt itt.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta, és gyanakodva tekintgetett ide-oda Harry és Dumbledore között. – Hogy érti azt, hogy „helytelen"?

Amikor Dumbledore Pitonra nézett, Harry biztosra vette, hogy az idős férfi minden erejét latba vetve igyekszik visszafojtani a nevetést. – Azt hiszem, Harrynek az a téves benyomása támadt, hogy _in flagranti_ találtalak titeket.

Harry még sosem hallotta ezt a kifejezést, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Piton igen, és a férfi arckifejezéséből Harry is kitalálta, mit jelenthet. Felötlött benne, hogy esetleg rettenetes hibát követett el, ám Piton abban a pillanatban dühtől sápadtan támadt neki.

- _MICSODA? Megmentettem az életed_, és te azt hiszed…

Piton elhallgatott, és sápadt arcán halványrózsaszín folt jelent meg. Dumbledore előrelépett, és a karjára fektette a kezét.

- Perselus, Harry semmire sem emlékszik, és természetes, hogy egy kissé kótyagos. Gyere, csináljunk egy teát, amíg Harry felöltözik. Harry, a fürdőszoba a folyosó másik oldalán van. Ha végeztél, várunk a konyhába, és mindent megmagyarázok. Gyere, Perselus.

Piton még egyszer neheztelően Harryre meredt, majd kiviharzott a szobából. Dumbledore egy bátorító pillantást vetett a fiúra, majd ő is távozott. Amint egyedül maradt, Harry leült az ágy szélére, és megpróbált valami értelmes magyarázatot találni erre a bizarr helyzetre, de nem sikerült. Elképzelése sem volt, milyen magyarázatot fog adni Dumbledore, és néhány pillanat után úgy döntött, hogy attól semmi sem lesz jobb, ha tovább üldögél az ágyon.

Felállt, és a földre dobta a lepedőt, amelyet még mindig maga körül szorongatott, majd magához vette a ruháit, melyek takarosan összehajtogatva egy széken pihentek. Gyorsan felöltözött, zsebébe dugta a pálcáját, majd az ajtóhoz lopódzott, és kilesett a folyosóra. Senkit sem látott, így gyorsan átvágott a folyosón, és besurrant az elhanyagolt kis fürdőszobába. A mosdóhoz lépett, és a tükörképére pillantott. Egy végletekig elgyötört fiatalember bámult vissza rá: sápadt bőre és a szeme alatti sötét karikák szinte kísértetiessé tették az arcát.

Harry végigsimította reménytelenül kócos haját. _Mi történt velem?_ – töprengett. Megnyitotta a csapot, levette a szemüvegét, és vizet lötykölt az arcára. Azután nedves tenyerét végighúzta a haján, hogy valamelyest lesimítsa. Miután ezzel a macskamosdással végzett, és semmi más nem jutott eszébe, amivel elodázhatná az elkerülhetetlent, Harry kilépett a folyosóra, majd követte a hangokat a szűkös konyháig. Az ajtó előtt megtorpant.

Piton egy kis asztal mellett ült, karjait mereven összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és dühös szemöldökráncolással bámult maga elé, míg Dumbledore a szekrény tartalmát vizsgálta. Mindkét férfi háttal volt Harrynek.

- Igazán, Perselus, semmi okod rá, hogy ennyire megbántódj – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, miközben kinyitott egy bádogdobozt, és belekukucskált. – Tizenhét éves, és ebben a korban gyakran járnak ilyesféle gondolatok az ember fejében. Amellett nem éppen mindennapi eset, hogy egy fiatalember egy ágyban ébred az egyik tanárával, félmeztelenül, és semmire sem emlékszik abból, hogyan került ilyen helyzetbe. Bizonyára át tudod érezni, hogy ez mennyire zavarba ejtő lehet.

Piton továbbra is méltatlankodva meredt Dumbledore-ra, de nem szólt semmit.

- Azt kell mondjam, Perselus, hogy a konyhaszekrényed lehangolóan üres. Legalább némi kekszet tarthatnál itthon.

- Nem terveztem összejövetelt – szólalt meg Piton savanyúan.

- Azt látom. – Dumbledore intett a pálcájával, mire három teáscsésze jelent meg az asztalon. Felemelte a tűzhelyen lévő teáskannát, és töltött a csészékbe. – De ez az éjszaka túlságosan hosszú és vészterhes volt ahhoz, hogy korgó gyomorral folytatódjék.

- Ha Mr Potter tartózkodna attól, hogy megpróbálja megöletni magát, a konyhaszekrényem tartalma nem jelentene problémát – jegyezte meg Piton ingerülten.

- Ez is igaz – mosolyodott el Dumbledore együttérzően, miközben leült Piton mellé. – Á, Harry, hát itt vagy. Gyere, igyál egy teát. Jót fog tenni.

Harry, aki addig tétován ácsorgott az ajtóban, odament, és leült Dumbledore mellé, a lehető legtávolabb Pitontól, már amennyire ezt az aprócska asztal engedte. Piton nem nézett rá.

- Elárulná valamelyikük, hogy mi folyik itt? – szegezte Harry a kérdést Dumbledore-nak.

- Emlékszel valamire a tegnapi nap eseményeiből, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Nem – ismerte be Harry.

- Akkor engedd meg, hogy felpezsdítsem a memóriádat. Miss Granger elmondása szerint tegnap Ginny és Ron Weasleyvel négyesben sétáltatok a főkapu felé, amikor észrevettétek, hogy Draco Malfoy a tó másik oldalán vezető ösvényen settenkedik, meglehetősen bűntudatos arckifejezéssel – ezt a részletet Ron emelte ki. Ti természetesen úgy éreztétek, hogy muszáj a nyomába erednetek. Az ösvény a Roxmorts feletti dombvidékre vezetett, ahol végül Draco egy barlang bejárata előtt állt meg. Amikor bement, te követted őt, és az ezt követő veszekedés során csak akkor vettétek észre a csípős csápfüvet, amikor az támadásba lendült. Te félrelökted az útjából Draco Malfoyt – ezt az állítást meglepő módon ő maga is megerősítette, így teljes egészében magadat tetted ki a támadásnak. Miss Granger, felismerve, hogy nem tudnának téged időben visszajuttatni a Roxfortba, meghozta a nap első bölcs döntését, és Roxmortsba hoppanált segítségért.

Harry egy pillanatig szótlanul emésztette a hallottakat. Emlékezett arra, hogy követték Malfoyt, de maga a támadás továbbra is homályos volt. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. – Hogy kerültem ide?

- Én hoztalak ide, rögtön azután, hogy Miss Granger odaráncigált hozzám a Három Seprű előtt.

- Miért ide? Miért nem vissza a Roxfortba?

- Ugyanazért, amiért Miss Granger is ellene döntött. Mert halott lettél volna, mielőtt elérünk a gyengélkedőre. Mint ahogy így is majdnem belehaltál.

- És miért… - Harry habozott. Nem szívesen tette fel a kérdést, de tudnia kellett a választ. – Miért fogta a kezemet?

Piton tekintete dühösen villant fel, és végül Dumbledore válaszolt. – Az, Harry, a Gyógyító Szerencséjének a védjegye.

- Micsodának?

- A Gyógyító Szerencséje – ismételte Piton türelmetlenül. – Az utolsó esély arra, hogy az ember megmenthessen egy megmérgezett áldozatot. A legtöbb méreg, mint azt már tudnod kellene, bezoárral semlegesíthető. Azonban azok, amelyek nem, gyakran olyan ellenanyagot igényelnek, melyek csaknem olyan halálosak, mint a méreg, amelyet semlegesíteniük kell. A csípős csápfű mérge is ilyen. Te igen nagy adagot kaptál belőle, de mivel maga az ellenanyaga is mérgező, nem tudtam neked eleget adni belőle ahhoz, hogy megmentse az életedet. Meghaltál volna, de a Gyógyító Szerencséje esélyt adott arra, hogy ez ne történjen meg.

- Ez egy ősi bűbáj – vette át a szót Dumbledore. – Véren alapszik, és mint minden vérmágia, roppant erőteljes. Az elmélete azonban igen egyszerű. Az az alapgondolata, hogy a méreg felhígítása érdekében meg kell kettőzni a vérmennyiséget, és így még egy adag ellenanyagot be lehet juttatni a szervezetbe. Ennek érdekében a gyógyítónak vállalnia kell, hogy vére keveredik az áldozatéval. Jellemzően ő fogyasztja el a második dózis ellenanyagot, majd mély vágást ejt mind a saját, mind az áldozat jobb tenyerén. Azután kimondja a bűbájhoz tartozó varázsigét, és megfogják egymás kezét.

- A vérünk eggyé válik, és összeköt minket élve vagy holtan – suttogta Harry. A tenyerére pillantott, ahol mostanra csupán egy hosszú, vékony sebhely jelezte a Piton által ejtett mély vágás helyét. Hirtelen minden eszébe jutott. A kínszenvedés, miközben Piton kiégette a testét ellepő parazitákat. Az azt követő láz és görcsök. Az iszonyatos felismerés, hogy meg fog halni. És emlékezett arra, hogy Piton mellette ült.

- Mi köze ennek a szerencséhez? Miért hívják így?

- Mert ha még a dupla adagnyi ellenanyag sem képes semlegesíteni a mérget, akkor az áldozat is és a gyógyító is meghal – felelte Dumbledore. – Szerencsére ezúttal nem így történt – habár csak egy hajszálon múlt.

Dumbledore felhörpintette az utolsó korty teáját, majd letette a csészét, és felállt. – Nos, nekem most mennem kell.

Piton és Harry ugyanolyan döbbent rémülettel az arcukon néztek az idős varázslóra.

- Micsoda? – szólalt meg Piton élesen.

- Nem mehet el – jelentette ki Harry.

- Attól tartok, kénytelen vagyok. Egy meglehetősen fontos találkozóm van Londonban, és nem tehetem meg, hogy tovább halogassam.

- Albus, már csaknem egy teljes napot itt töltöttél. Az a találkozó bizonyára várhat még addig, amíg visszakíséred Mr Pottert a Roxfortba.

- Részemről akár indulhatunk is – tette hozzá Harry segítőkészen, és talpra ugrott.

- Madam Pomfrey mindkettőtöket látni kíván amint visszaértek az iskolába, szóval az a legésszerűbb, ha együtt érkeztek.

- Azt hiszem, azok után, amit Potter érdekében tettem, megérdemlek némi pihenést.

- Természetesen – bólogatott Dumbledore. – Sietségre semmi ok, Perselus. Csak nyugodtan, ahogy jólesik.

Amikor Dumbledore elindult kifelé a konyhából, Harry azonnal utánasietett. Piton is szorosan a nyomukban volt.

- Albus, nem hagyhatod itt Pottert!

- Professzor, kérem – könyörgött Harry. – Szinte semennyi időbe nem telik visszahoppanálni a Roxfortba.

Dumbledore megfordult, és bosszúsan rájuk nézett. – Az elmúlt huszonnégy óra jó részét azzal töltöttem, hogy vagy az ágyatok mellett ültem, vagy fel-alá járkáltam. És az idő legnagyobb része alatt meg voltam győződve arról, hogy el foglak veszíteni mindkettőtöket. Szóval bocsássátok meg, ha nem értékelem eléggé a jelenlegi helyzet tragikumát. Bármilyen félelmetes is legyen a feladat, bízom benne, hogy sikerül majd a segítségem nélkül visszatalálnotok az iskolába. Most pedig elmegyek, és majd a Roxfortban találkozunk.

Azzal Dumbledore kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, és kilépett az utcára. Az ajtó éles kattanással csukódott be mögötte. Síri csönd ereszkedett a szobára, miközben Harry és Piton továbbra is az ajtót bámulták.

Végül Piton felsóhajtott. – Várj itt. – Megfordult, és anélkül, hogy Harryre pillantott volna, kiviharzott a szobából.

Harryt megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, hogy egyedül maradt. Leült a kopottas kanapéra, és körülnézett. A szoba kicsi volt és szegényes kinézetű, és mivel az összes falát könyvespolcok borították, még kisebbnek érződött. Az utóbbi hónapokban Harrynek alkalma nyílt arra, hogy jó néhány gyűjteményt végigböngésszen, és nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy Pitonét is közelebbről megvizsgálja. Óvatos pillantást vetett az ajtó felé, majd felállt, és lassan sétálni kezdett a szobában.

Habár a ház egyértelműen szegénységet sugárzott, Pitonnak lenyűgöző könyvtára volt. A mágia minden ágával kapcsolatos könyvek megtalálhatóak voltak benne, és nyilvánvalóan nem csak a látszat kedvéért. Látható volt, hogy bár óvatosan bánnak velük, rendszeresen forgatják őket. Harry előtt hirtelen kirajzolódott egy kép, ahogyan Piton a kanapén ül és olvas.

Amint Harry tovább nézelődött a szobában, egyszer csak egy ismerős kinézetű könyv vonta magára a tekintetét. Kinyújtotta érte a kezét, és levette a polcról. A haladó bájitaltan tankönyv volt, jobban mondva annak egy nagyon régi kiadása. Amikor Harry kinyitotta, megdöbbenve konstatálta, hogy szinte minden oldalt jegyzetek borítanak. Egész bájital receptek voltak áthúzva és újraírva, a lapok szélét pedig mindenféle feljegyzések töltötték meg. Némelyik ezek közül a bájitalokhoz kapcsolódott, mások viszont mintha bűbájok lettek volna.

- _Potter!_

Harry felugrott, és hangos csattanással becsukta a könyvet. Piton odalépett, és kitépte a kezéből.

- Öt percre sem hagyhatlak magadra anélkül, hogy beleütnéd az orrodat a dolgaimba? Említettem volna olyasmit, hogy átkutathatod a holmimat?

- Sajnálom.

Piton lecsapta a könyvet a polcra, majd a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett, és lendületesen kinyitotta. – Gyerünk.

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Elsietett a férfi mellett, és kilépett a házból.


	22. Day és Knight

**22. fejezet: Day és Knight**

Amikor Harry kilépett Piton házának ajtaján, lepusztult sorházak látványa tárult a szeme elé, mely a nyomott, borús időben csak még vigasztalanabb benyomást keltett. Azonban ennek nem szentelt túl sok figyelmet, mivel Piton már el is indult az utcán. Harry szándékosan kicsit lemaradva követte a férfit: Nem akart olyan közel kerülni, hogy ismét magára vonja Piton haragját. Sajnos ez a taktika nem sokáig működött.

- Potter, hagyd abba a piszmogást, és ne maradj le! – mordult rá Piton, rákényszerítve ezzel Harryt, hogy megszaporázza lépteit.

Harry lopva egy gyors pillantást vetett a férfira, akinek arckifejezése dühös homlokráncolásba merevedett. Piton mugli ruhát viselt, habár nem öltözött olyan elegánsan, mint aznap, amikor Londonba mentek a nyáron. Ma fekete farmert viselt vastag fekete tréningfelsővel, amely alól egy fekete póló gallérja kandikált elő. Harryt ismét megdöbbentette, hogy a férfi milyen természetesen viselkedik, és milyen könnyedén képes beleolvadni a lepusztult környezetbe.

_Hát persze_, szólalt meg egy hang a fejében. _Hiszen itt él._

- Maga itt él? – tört elő hitetlenkedve Harryből, amikor hirtelen megütötte ennek a ténynek a furcsasága.

Piton jeges pillantást vetett rá. – Valami gond van vele?

- Nem! Természetesen nem – felelte gyorsan Harry, megpróbálva jóvátenni a baklövést. – Csak annyi, hogy ez egy mugli környék.

- _Briliáns_ megfigyelés, Potter – húzta el a száján gúnyosan Piton. – Nem csoda, hogy középszerű diák vagy. Az apám mugli volt, az anyám boszorkány. Úgy döntöttek, hogy mugli környéken élnek. Ez aligha olyan elképesztő.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Piton félvér, de sejtette, hogy ezt nem lenne bölcs dolog megjegyeznie. Ehelyett inkább igyekezett felvetni valami más témát, ami enyhíthetné a közéjük telepedett nyomasztó csendet.

- Hová megyünk?

- Vissza a Roxfortba, természetesen – felelte Piton ingerülten.

- Miért nem hoppanálunk egyszerűen vissza?

- Mint arra épp az imént mutattál rá, ez mugli környék. Talán elfelejtetted, hogy milyen könnyen követhető a muglik között történő varázshasználat? Habár számos bűbáj védi a házamat, inkább nem hívnám fel rá a figyelmet azzal, hogy a közeléből dehoppanálok. Épp elég baj az, hogy a vakmerőséged miatt tegnap nem volt más választásom, és közvetlenül ide kellett hoppanálnom.

- Nem voltam vakmerő! – csattant fel Harry. Piton állandó rosszindulatú megjegyzései már kezdtek az idegeire menni. – És nem én kértem, hogy hozzon ide.

- Mint mindig, most is szívmelengető a hálád. Áruld el, Potter, felfogtad, hogy kockára tettem az életem azért, hogy megmentsem a tiédet?

- Igen, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak azért tette, hogy utána parancsolgathasson nekem.

- Azért tettem, mert Dumbledore-nak meggyőződése, hogy neked van a legtöbb esélyed arra, hogy legyőzd a Sötét Nagyurat – ami sajnálatos módon fontosabbá teszi az életedet a többi emberénél.

- Nos, akkor mivel az egész a háború érdekében történt, gondolom, nincs szüksége arra, hogy köszönetet mondjak.

- Nem, tényleg nincs. Viszont elvárok tőled bizonyos fokú tiszteletet, és hogy ne sértegess a te érdekedben tett erőfeszítéseim miatt.

- Én nem sértegettem magát!

Piton megtorpant, és Harry is követte példáját.

- _Tényleg?_ – kérdezte Piton dühösen. – Akkor vajon hogyan neveznéd a történteket?

Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik, Piton pedig egyre emeltebb hangon folytatta, ahogy egyre inkább elhatalmasodott rajta a düh.

- Csakugyan ennyire ostobának tartasz, Potter? Még ha éreznék is ilyesféle késztetést, tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy a szakmai erkölcseim annyira alantasak, a morális ítélőképességem annyira züllött, annyira híján vagyok a _józan észnek_, hogy arra vetemednék, hogy ilyen kompromittáló módon viselkedjek egy _diákkal_? Túl sokat képzelsz magadról!

- Nos, mégis mit várt, hogy fogok reagálni? – kiabálta Harry.

- Talán egy kicsit érettebben!

- Sosem hallottam még erről a nyavalyás Gyógyító szerencséjéről!

- Tehát _természetesen_ a legrosszabbat feltételezted – acsargott keserűen Piton. Egy pillanatig szótlanul, vasvillatekintettel meredtek egymásra, majd Piton sarkon fordult, és továbbindult. Harry egy pillanatig habozott, majd követte.

Amikor elértek a háztömb végéhez, és befordultak a sarkon, Harry halálra váltan torpant meg. Piton is megállt, és ingerülten ránézett.

- Potter, mit csinálsz?

- Ismerem ezt a helyet.

És tényleg így volt. Jobboldalt a távolban látszódtak a gyárkémények. Balra felismerte a kanyargós kis utcákat, amelyekről tudta, hogy a folyóhoz vezetnek. Arra előre kell lenniük a vasúti síneknek. Minden pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint ahogyan azt Piton elméjében látta – minden, egyetlen dolog kivételével. Harry megfordult, és visszanézett arra, amerről jöttek. Amilyen messze csak ellátott, végig háztömbök sorakoztak. De ezek közül egy sem létezett Piton elméjében. Helyettük magas téglafal állt itt. De miért falazná el Piton ezt az egész területet az elméjében – beleértve a saját otthonát is?

- Persze, hogy ráismersz erre a környékre – felelte Piton türelmetlenül. – Kétségtelen, hogy tavaly megpillantottad az emlékeimben.

Harry a férfira nézett. – Meglehet…

Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor a szeme sarkából valami mozgást észlelt az utca másik oldalán. Elkapta Pitonról a tekintetét, és odanézett. Az egyik kapualjból egy hosszú fekete kabátos alak figyelte őket. Piton megpördült, és felemelte a pálcáját, amely mintha a semmiből ugrott volna a kezébe. Épp időben mozdult ahhoz, hogy eltérítse útjukból a másik varázsló pálcájából feléjük záporozó ezüst nyilakat. Piton intett egyet, és a kapualjban álló alak összeesett.

Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Harrynek arra sem volt ideje, hogy előhúzza a pálcáját, amikor azonban egy második alak is előlépett az egyik sikátorból, Harry már felkészülve várta. Előrántotta a pálcáját, és egy nonverbális Stuport szórt a férfira. A halálfaló azonban résen volt, és visszaugrott a búvóhelyére.

Piton felrobbantotta annak az épületnek a sarkát, ahol a halálfaló eltűnt, majd odakiabált Harrynek: - Gyere! – Szaladni kezdett, Harry pedig utána. Közben jellegzetes pukkanások hallatszottak, ahogy mintegy fél tucat varázsló hoppanált mögöttük az utcára. Kiáltás hallatszott, majd két átok sistergett el Harry mellett, épp mielőtt Pitonnal együtt bevetették magukat egy sikátorba. Végigrohantak a keskeny, szeméttel teliszórt utcán, nyomukban az ellenséggel, akiknek száma egyre gyarapodott. Elérték az utca végét, és tovább rohantak.

Piton szaladt elöl, és megállás nélkül rohant végig az utcákon, keresztül a szűk udvarokon, át a sikátorokon. A halálfalók úgy üldözték őket, mint egy falkányi csaholó vadászkutya, és Harry tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy az ellenség körbevegye őket, és elzárjon minden további menekülési útvonalat. Megpróbálta maga elé idézni a környéket, és elképzelni, hogy hol találhatnának biztonságos rejtekhelyet, de semmi sem jutott eszébe. Ráadásul teljesen elvesztette a tájékozódási készségét, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy hol vannak. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy Piton pontosan tudja, hová tartanak, és Harry nagyon remélte, hogy eljutnak odáig, még mielőtt a halálfalók utolérnék őket.

Piton befordult egy újabb sikátorba. Harry, aki szorosan Piton nyomában volt, azonnal látta, hogy félúton egy kerítés zárja el az utat. Piton azonban egy pillanatig sem habozott. Átugrott a kerítésen és tovább rohant. Harry is átvetette magát a kerítésen, és száguldott Piton után, aki éppen akkor fordult be egy újabb sarkon. Harry követte, majd megtorpant. Piton eltűnt. Belátta a sikátor teljes hosszát, és sehol sem lehetett benne elbújni. Az is kizárt volt, hogy Piton ennyi idő alatt el tudott volna futni a végéig, hiszen Harry szorosan a sarkában volt.

Miközben Harry összezavarodva bámult maga elé, egyszer csak megragadta egy kéz. Piton berántotta egy keskeny átjáróba, amely két rogyadozó téglaépület között futott. Harry nem vette észre az átjárót, holott csupán néhány lépésnyire állt tőle. Pont úgy esett a fény a bejáratára, hogy az tökéletesen beleolvadt a környező téglaépületekbe.

Harry követte Pitont a sötét, szűk járatba. A tanár tíz-tizenkét lépés után megtorpant, és lekuporodott, Harryt is lehúzva maga mellé. Harry már hallotta is a halálfalókat, amint a sikátor bejáratánál a másik oldalon lévő társaiknak kiabálnak. Előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját, de Piton figyelmeztetően a karjára tette a kezét. Harry a férfi arcát kutatta a félhomályban. Piton tökéletesen nyugodt és éber volt, láthatóan készen arra, hogy bármilyen fenyegetésre azonnal reagáljon. De egy szemernyi félelem sem volt az arcán, és Harry érezte, hogy a saját idegessége is csillapodik. Lassú, mély lélegzetet vett, és a benne lévő feszültség szertefoszlott. A végén ő is éppen olyan ébernek és óvatosnak érezte magát, mint amilyennek Pitont látta.

Egy árnyék haladt el az átjáró bejáratánál, majd még egy, de nem torpantak meg. Harry további hangokat hallott: néhány közülük dühösnek tűnt, mások csalódottnak, de pár perc után minden hang elenyészett, és csend borult a sikátorra. Harry érezte, hogy Piton ellazul mellette. A férfi leült a földre, és Harry követte példáját. Az egyenetlen téglafalnak dőlt, és kinyújtotta elgémberedett lábait.

- Várunk még pár percet, hogy megbizonyosodjunk arról, nem jönnek vissza – szólalt meg Piton halkan.

Harry bólintott. – Maga tudta, hogy várni fognak ránk?

Piton vállat vont. – Ha az ember a varázslóvilágon kívül használ mágiát, az olyan, mintha jelzőfényeket küldene fel. A halálfalók kétségkívül észlelték, hogy tegnap ide hoppanáltunk. Néhányan tudják, hogy itt lakom, így hát alighanem ideküldtek egy felderítő csapatot.

- Ha tudják, hogy itt lakik, miért nem költözik el?

- Bárhol megtalálnának. Itt mérföldekre ismerek minden rejtekhelyet és egérutat.

Harry lassan bólintott. Voldemort alighanem egy hadseregnyi halálfalót küldhetne Piton után, itt akkor sem kapnák el. Olyan lenne, mintha egy rókát vennének űzőbe a saját területén belül. De Harry még egy dolgot megértett.

- Ahol én nőttem fel, ott nem volt ennyi szeglet és átjáró, mint itt – mondta. – Én egyszerűen csak megtanultam nagyon gyorsan futni.

Piton meglepetten pillantott Harryre, majd szája sarka értően megvonaglott. – Abból is kivettem a részemet.

Piton ismét megfordult, hogy szemmel tudja tartani a sikátor bejáratát.

- Professzor? – szólalt meg Harry halkan. – Én értékelem, hogy megmentette az életemet.

Piton tekintete Harry felé villant. – Nem kell megköszönnöd, Potter. Az a munkám.

- Az nem tartozik a munkájához, hogy ilyen módon kockáztassa értem az életét. Nem volt garancia arra, hogy működni fog a bűbáj.

- Kevés dologra van garancia az életben, és amire mégis, az általában igen kellemetlen. Képtelen lettem volna arra, hogy csak álljak, és tétlenül végignézzem a halálodat, ha bármi esélyem van arra, hogy tegyek ellene.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett. – Tudom. És sajnálom… hogy megsértettem magát.

Piton szúrós pillantást vetett Harryre, majd ismét elkapta a tekintetét. – Nem várok tőled bocsánatkérést, Potter.

- Miért nem? Tartozom vele magának.

Piton továbbra is az ellenkező irányba meredt, és olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Harry már biztosra vette, hogy nem fog választ kapni a kérdésére. Végül Piton megszólalt, szinte úgy, mintha saját magának mondaná: - Tizenhét évesnek lenni nem egyszerű. – Szórakozottan megdörzsölte a bal alkarját, majd ismét Harry felé fordult. – Azt hiszem, ideje indulnunk.

Ez nem volt kifejezetten megbocsátás, de Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy olyan közel állt hozzá, amennyire csak Piton képes, és úgy tűnt, a férfi már nem haragszik rá. Ez alkalommal, amikor elindultak, a közéjük telepedő csend nem volt kényelmetlen. További bonyodalmak nélkül jutottak el a folyóhoz, ahonnan dehoppanáltak, és egy pillanattal később megjelentek a Roxfort főbejárata előtt.

A Roxfort udvarát vékony hótakaró borította, éppen csak annyi, hogy már megcsillant rajta a fény a tiszta kék ég alatt. Gyönyörű látvány volt, és Harry azonnal jobb kedvre derült, ahogy az iskolára nézett. Piton egy pillanatra megtorpant, hogy mugli ruháit talárrá változtassa, majd elindultak a kastély felé.

- Amikor a bejárati csarnokba értek, Piton megszólalt. – Menj fel Madam Pomfreyhoz. Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy vár téged.

- Azt mondta, hogy mindkettőnket vár. Maga nem jön?

- Dehogynem megy – hallatszott McGalagony professzor hangja a lépcsőről. A tanárnő feléjük tartott.

- Semmi szükségem arra, hogy meglátogassam Madam Pomfrey-t – jelentette ki Piton. – Teljesen jól vagyok.

- Ebben biztos vagyok, de az nem számít.

Piton McGalagonyra meredt, aki határozottan és nyilvánvalóan ellentmondást nem tűrően viszonozta a tekintetét.

-Jó, hát legyen – felelte végül Piton ingerülten. Sarkon fordult, és peckesen elindult a gyengélkedő felé.

- Gondoskodjon róla, hogy oda is érjen – suttogta McGalagony Harrynek, aki bólintott, és a bájitaltan tanár után sietett.

Madam Pomfrey csakugyan várta őket. Az igazat megvallva gyakorlatilag rájuk vetette magát, amint beléptek a gyengélkedőre.

- Hát itt vannak! Az igazgató csaknem egy órával ezelőtt üzent. Jöjjön, Potter. Maga is, professzor.

Madam Pomfrey két közeli ágyhoz vezette őket. Harry lehuppant az egyikre, Piton azonban nem ült le. Karba font kézzel, és türelmetlen arckifejezéssel várakozott.

- Mondja el, mi történt – szólította fel a javasasszony Pitont.

- Pottert megtámadta egy csípős csápfű. Becslésem szerint körülbelül öt-hét perccel a támadás után kezdtem el a kezelést. Azon túl, hogy kiégettem a hólyagokat, Potter még két teljes adag belladonnát is kapott.

Úgy tűnt, mintha Pomfrey még valamit kérdezni akart volna Pitontól, de ehelyett inkább Harryhez fordult.

- Hol csípte meg?

- A karomon és a mellkasomon.

- Vegye le az ingét, hadd lássam.

Harry levetette a pulóverét és a pólóját, és egy cseppet sem lepődött meg, amikor hallotta, hogy meztelen mellkasa láttán Madam Pomfreynak elakad a lélegzete. Az asszony hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki önelégülten mosolygott.

- Mr Potter soha semmit nem csinál csak úgy tessék-lássék – közölte a tanár. – Természetesen az iskolai feladatait kivéve.

Pomfrey visszafordult, hogy ismét szemügyre vegye Harryt. Tapasztalt szemmel nézte végig Harry mellkasát és a karjait. Harry tudta, hogy éppen a sebeit veszi számba, és magában azt számolgatja, vajon mennyi méreg juthatott be a szervezetébe. Amikor végül a nő felnézett, és találkozott a tekintetük, Harry dermesztő bizonyossággal kiolvashatta belőle, hogy már halottnak kellene lennie.

Azután a javasasszony megfogta a jobb kezét, és megvizsgálta a tenyerét, melyen egy vékony, fehér heg futott keresztül. Tekintete ismét Piton felé rebbent, és Harry döbbenten konstatálta, hogy ezúttal szinte már csodálattal vegyes együttérzést lát megcsillanni a szemében. Piton azonban elfordult, és észre sem vette a pillantást.

- Madam Pomfrey! – szólalt meg McGalagony, aki sietős léptekkel érkezett a gyengélkedőre. – Válthatnék magával pár szót?

Pomfrey távolabb lépett Harrytől, és a másik nő elé sietett. – Mi történt, McGalagony professzor?

McGalagony suttogott valamit, amit Harry nem hallott, mire Madam Pomfrey kissé összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Igen, mindketten jól vannak, de…

McGalagony közbevágott, és bár Harry továbbra sem hallotta, hogy mit mond, az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a nőnek nincs jó kedve. Harry Pitonra nézett, aki szintén a két nő beszélgetését figyelte. A férfi viszonozta a tekintetét, és Harry tudta, hogy mindketten ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottak. Bármi is történik éppen, nem fognak neki örülni. Pomfrey McGalagonyra nézett, és kelletlenül ugyan, de bólintott. McGalagony Pitonhoz és Harryhez fordult, és felemelte a hangját.

- Potter, öltözzön fel, és azután mindhárman jöjjenek velem.

Harry magára húzta a pólóját, majd Pitonnal és Pomfreyval együtt követte a gyengélkedőről távozó McGalagonyt. Az igazgatóhelyettesnő szapora léptekkel a tanáriba vezette őket, ahol már többen várakoztak.

Bimba professzor az asztalnál ült, csakúgy, mint Draco Malfoy, Ron, Ginny és Hermione. Harry három barátja azonnal felpattant, amikor beléptek a szobába. Ginny szorosan magához ölelte, Hermione pedig úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt zokogni kezd.

- Ó, Harry! Annyira aggódtunk.

- Nincs semmi baj – felelte Harry, akit kissé zavarba hozott ez az érzelemkitörés, melynek a tanárai is tanúi voltak. - Jól vagyok.

Ebben a pillanatban érkezett Hagrid, akinek le kellett húznia a fejét, hogy beférjen a tanári ajtaján. – Harry! – harsogta, és úgy megölelte Harryt, hogy a fiú azt hitte, nem ússza meg csonttörés nélkül. – Merlin szakállára! Azt hittük, hogy meghaltál!

- Jól vagyok, Hagrid. Tényleg – felelte Harry levegő után kapkodva.

- Hagrid, az ég szerelmére! – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Engedje el Pottert. Levegőt sem kap.

Hagrid elengedte Harryt, majd elővette a lepedőnyi zsebkendőjét, és hangosan kifújta az orrát.

- Mindenki üljön le – utasította őket McGalagony, és helyet foglalt az asztalfőn. – Tudomásunkra jutott egy olyan fejlemény, amivel muszáj foglalkoznunk, és nincs sok időnk.

McGalagony szavait az szakította félbe, hogy ismét kinyílt az ajtó. Harry legnagyobb elképedésére Percy Weasley bukkant fel az ajtónyílásban.

- Itt vannak – szólt hátra valakinek a válla fölött.

- Mr Weasley, azt mondtam, hogy odalent várjon! – jegyezte meg ingerülten McGalagony.

Percy azonban már be is lépett a szobába, nyomában egy másik férfival. Az újonnan érkezett a harmincas éveiben járhatott: alacsony, vézna emberke volt, alig lehetett magasabb másfél méternél, és sötétbarna haja volt. Harry most látta életében először, de azonnal mély ellenszenvet érzett iránta. Száját lebiggyesztette, mint aki citromba harapott, de igazából a tekintete zavarta Harryt. Szürke volt, hideg és számító, és úgy cikázott összevissza a szobában, mintha valami rejtőzködő ellenség után kutatna. A férfi savanyúan McGalagonyra mosolygott.

- Úgy döntöttem, nem várok. Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzak. Ian Day vagyok a Közbiztonsági Főosztályról.

Harry és barátai összenéztek, miközben McGalagony a férfihez fordult.

- Mr Day, amint azt már Mr Weasleynek is elmondtam, nem hiszem, hogy Mr Potter tegnapi balesete olyan ügy lenne, ami a KBF hatáskörébe tartozik.

- Semmi baj – közölte Day. – Nem várom el egy tanártól, hogy megértse.

McGalagony ajkai vékony vonallá préselődtek, miközben Day előhúzott a zsebéből egy kicsi fekete jegyzettömböt.

- Hol van az igazgató?

- Nincs az iskolában – felelte McGalagony kurtán.

- És hová ment?

- Nem tudom.

Day kétkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem erősködött. Ehelyett kinyitotta a jegyzetfüzetét, átlapozott néhány oldalt, és beleolvasott a feljegyzéseibe.

- Egy csípős csápfű? – kérdezte, amikor felnézett. – Ez gyakori növény errefelé?

- Természetesen nem! – válaszolt McGalagony.

- Mi a helyzet a környező erdőkkel?

Hagrid szólalt meg. – Ennek az erdőnek minden szegletét ismerem, és egyetlen ilyen növény sem él benne.

- Day összeszorította a száját, és utálkozva vette szemügyre Hagridot. – Maga bizonyára a vadőr, Hagrid.

- Ő tanítja a legendás lények gondozását – felelte McGalagony.

- És ki a gyógynövénytan tanár?

- Én – szólalt meg Bimba.

- Van valami magyarázata arra, hogy hogyan kerülhetett ez a növény abba a barlangba?

- Egy fertőzött állat nyilvánvalóan a barlangban keresett menedéket a halála előtt.

- És vajon honnan jöhetett ez az állat? A vadőrük éppen most jelentette ki, hogy az erdőben nem található ilyen növény, és úgy tűnik, hogy mérföldekre nincsen olyan élőhely, amely megfelelő lenne a számára. Amennyiben ért a gyógynövénytanhoz, tudnia kell, hogy amit az imént állított, az lehetetlen.

- Valószínűtlen. De nem lehetetlen, és nincs más magyarázat.

Day arcára önelégült mosoly kúszott. – Azt hiszem, itt az iskolában van csípős csápfű.

- Része a hetedéves gyógynövénytan tananyagnak, és még sohasem volt balesetünk.

- Ó, ebben biztos vagyok. Biztonságos helyen vannak?

- Természetesen! Lepecsételt ládákban tartjuk őket.

- És őrzött üvegházban vannak?

- Micsoda?

- Tekintettel arra, hogy ezek a növények milyen végzetes veszélyt jelentenek, úgy gondolom, ez alapvető óvintézkedés.

Bimba úgy nézett Dayre, mintha azt gondolná, hogy a férfi megbolondult. – A növények nem fognak kitörni.

- Nem, de esetleg valaki betörhet. Talán nem elképzelhető, hogy valaki szánt szándékkal megfertőzött egy állatot, a barlangba szállította, majd odacsalogatta Mr Pottert is?

- Ez a legnevetségesebb dolog, amit valaha hallottam! – jelentette ki McGalagony.

- Nevetségesebb annál, mint hogy csak úgy felbukkan, annak ellenére, hogy mérföldekre innen egyetlen példánya sem fordul elő? – Day Malfoy felé fordult. – Maga Draco Malfoy?

- Úgy van.

- Lucius Malfoy, a közismert halálfaló fia?

Draco arca skarlátvörössé vált. – Az apám Lucius Malfoy, igen.

- Mit csinált abban a barlangban?

- Semmit! Nem volt kedvem lemenni Roxmortsba, és unatkoztam, ezért arra gondoltam, hogy elmegyek sétálni. Az nem bűn.

- És történetesen éppen abba a bizonyos barlangba vezette Mr Pottert?

- Nem vezettem sehová! Utánam jött. Még csak azt sem tudtam, hogy ott van.

- Csakugyan? És feltételezem, azt sem tudja, hogyan került az a növény a barlangba?

- Nem, nem tudom.

- Kérem, Mr Day – vetette közbe Hermione. – Draco biztosan nem tehet róla. Ha Harry nem löki félre az útból, őt csípte volna meg.

Day összeszorította a száját, és megvetően Hermionéra nézett. – Erre megesküszik?

- Igen! – szólalt meg Harry. – Ott voltunk, tudjuk mi történt. Egyikünk sem tudta, hogy ott van az a növény.

Day savanyúan nézett Harryre, majd mindannyiuk arcát alaposan szemügyre vette, nyilvánvalóan bűntudat vagy hazugság jeleit kutatva. Amikor ezek nyomát sem találta, feljegyzett valamit a füzetébe, majd gyanakvó tekintetét ismét Harryre emelte.

- Hogy lehet, hogy túlélte, Mr Potter? A csípős csápfű támadása általában halálos.

- Piton professzor mentette meg az életemet.

Day tekintete Piton felé fordult. – És hogyan sikerült ezt megtennie?

- A Gyógyító Szerencséjét használtam.

Day tekintete felcsillant. – Tisztában van azzal, hogy ezt a bűbájt a Minisztérium több mint száz évvel ezelőtt betiltotta?

- Természetesen.

- És úgy döntött, hogy megszegi a törvényt?

Piton megvetően felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Úgy döntöttem, hogy megmentem Mr Potter életét.

- Értem. Day ismét a jegyzeteibe pillantott. – Ugye igaz, hogy maga valamikor halálfaló volt?

Piton szeme kissé összeszűkült. – Igen.

- És milyen hosszú ideig állt Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén szolgálatában?

- Mr Day, nem hiszem, hogy ennek bármi köze lenne a jelenlegi nyomozásához! – csattant fel mérgesen McGalagony.

- Tényleg nincs. Mindössze figyelemre méltónak találom Piton professzor korábbi tevékenységét. Egy ember, aki képes olyan mélyre süllyedni, hogy Tudjukki szolgálatába álljon, aligha rendelkezik azzal az erkölcsi feddhetetlenséggel, mely véleményem szerint szükséges ahhoz, hogy gyermekeket tanítson.

Mindenki szájtátva meredt Dayre. McGalagony elfehéredett, Harry pedig nagyon közel állt hozzá, hogy pálcát fogjon a férfira, amikor Piton megszólalt.

- Szerencsére – mondta vontatottan – a bájitalfőzéshez nem alapkövetelmény az erkölcsi feddhetetlenség.

Harry Pitonra nézett, akinek ajkán fennsőbbséges mosoly játszott, és úgy tűnt, cseppet sem zaklatták fel Day sértései. Valójában erősen úgy tűnt, mintha mindjárt elnevetné magát.

- Még valami?

Day arca különösen savanyú fintorba torzult, majd összecsapta a jegyzetfüzetét. – Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha a további kérdéseket a Minisztériumban tesszük fel. – Percyre pillantott. – Mr Weasley, idehívná az aurorokat, hogy őrizetbe vegyék Piton professzort?

- _Micsoda_? – ugrott talpra megbotránkozva McGalagony. – _Le akarja tartóztatni?_ Milyen indokkal?

- Piton professzor elismerte, hogy szándékosan megszegte a törvényt.

- Akkor tévedett – hallatszott egy csendes hang az ajtó felől. Dumbledore állt ott, és nyugodt derűvel figyelte őket.

- Dumbledore – nézett Day dühösen a Roxfort igazgatójára. – Nekem azt mondták, nincs az iskolában.

- Eddig nem is voltam. Azonban biztosíthatom arról, hogy Piton professzor nem tett semmi törvénybe ütközőt.

- Tudatosan használt egy Minisztérium által betiltott bűbájt.

- Feltételezem, ez alatt a Gyógyító Szerencséjét érti. Az a bizonyos tiltó rendelkezés arra vonatkozik, hogy egy gyógyító ne használja a betegén a bűbájt. A bűbáj magánszemélyek általi használatáról semmiféle említés nem történik.

- Piton professzor nem tekinthető magánszemélynek. Nyilvánvaló, hogy az iskola egyik tanáraként járt el, és ebben a szerepében kezelte Mr Pottert.

- Attól tartok, meg kell cáfolnom. Piton professzor a saját otthonában hajtotta végre a bűbájt, anélkül, hogy ezzel kapcsolatban bármilyen utasítást vagy segítséget kapott volna a Roxfortból. Ezáltal tettei nem sorolhatók a szakmai kötelezettségei közé, és kívül esnek a Minisztérium hatáskörén is.

- Ez az egyik lehetséges értelmezés.

- Egy olyan értelmezés, amellyel a Mágiaügyi Miniszter is egyetért. Tulajdonképpen éppen tőle jövök, és egyetért velem abban, hogy semmi elítélendő nem történt.

Day szája mogorván lefelé görbült, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy túljártak az eszén. – Nos, hát, legyen, Dumbledore. Ezúttal elérte a célját. De figyelmeztetem: ha a diákjai vagy tanárai további gyanús ügyekbe keverednek, visszajövök, és a Miniszter sem lesz ilyen elnéző. - Azzal Day, Percyvel a sarkában, kiviharzott a szobából.

- Micsoda visszataszító alak! – jegyezte meg McGalagony.

- Ha rajta múlna, egész Anglia az Azkabanban ülne – tette hozzá Bimba professzor.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Sajnos attól tartok, hogy Ian Day mindenütt összeesküvést szimatol. Szerencsére pillanatnyilag nem kell aggódnunk miatta. Harry, te és az osztálytársaid elmehettek. Minerva, negyedóra múlva szeretnék egy tanári értekezletet tartani. És Perselus, elsőként veled váltanék néhány szót az irodámban.

Mindenki felállt. Piton Dumbledore nyomában elhagyta a szobát. Harry és az osztálytársai szintén távoztak. Draco elsietett a pince felé, a griffendélesek pedig a klubhelyiségük felé vették az irányt.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Percy annak a taplónak dolgozik! – méltatlankodott Ron menet közben. – Még róla sem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire mélyre süllyedt. Vajon apa miért nem mondta el?

- Valószínűleg azért, mert tudta, hogy így reagálnál – felelte Ginny. – Felejtsd el Percyt, Ron, úgysem tudod megváltoztatni.

- Nem, de attól még szeretném megfojtani.

- Piton professzor tényleg a Gyógyító Szerencséjét használta? – váltott témát Hermione.

- Igen – felkelte Harry óvatosan. Igazán nem szeretett volna belemenni a részletekbe. Szerencsére Hermione nem is kérdezősködött.

- Olvastam arról a bűbájról – mondta. – Tényleg betiltották, több mint száz évvel ezelőtt.

- Miért? – kérdezte Ron. – Nyilvánvalóan hatásos.

- Túl veszélyesnek ítélték. A tizennyolcadik században véletlenül behurcoltak Észak-Amerikából egy igen komisz mérgező gombafajt. A nyirkos környezetben persze gyorsan elterjedt, és hamarosan már mindenütt felütötte a fejét. Sokan összekeverték egy ehető helyi gombafajjal, és rengetegen kötöttek ki a Szent Mungóban, még mielőtt bárki rájött volna, hogy mi történik. Néhányan meggyógyultak, mások nem. Azonban két hét leforgása alatt négy gyógyító halt meg a betegével együtt a Gyógyító Szerencséjének alkalmazása közben, és ezek után a Minisztérium betiltotta a bűbájt.

- Mi történt a növénnyel, ami megtámadott? – kérdezte Harry.

Ron válaszolt. – Bimba professzor vette a gondjaiba, habár azt mondta, hogy nem sok minden maradt belőle, mire odaért. Hermione bűbája eléggé betett neki.

- Azért elég furcsa, hogy abba a barlangba került – jegyezte meg Ginny.

- Ugye nem hiszed, hogy Daynak igaza lehet abban, hogy Malfoy telepítette oda? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem Malfoy – felelte Harry, miközben újra és újra átgondolta a kérdést. – Ő egész biztosan nem tudott arról, hogy ott van. De azt hiszem, abban igaza lehet Daynek, hogy valaki szánt szándékkal juttatta azt a dolgot a barlangba.

- De ez őrültség! Miért tenne valaki ilyet?

- Nem tudom, de nem hiszem, hogy Malfoy tegnap egy egyszerű sétára indult.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Úgy értem, hogy szerintem nem engem próbáltak megölni.

- Hogy mondod? - hitetlenkedett Ginny. Szerinted valaki meg akarja ölni Malfoyt?

- Talán – felelte Harry. – Épp elég ellensége van. Én csak azt tudom, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Valami miatt elment abba a barlangba, és szeretném tudni, hogy miért. Fogadni mernék, hogy bárki is vette rá, ugyanaz a személy volt, aki otthagyta azt a növényt.

Úgy tűnt, Malfoy ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint Harry. Hétfőn, amikor a sötét varázslatok vizsgadolgozatot írták, kifejezetten mogorvának tűnt, és állandóan a háta mögé tekintgetett, mintha arra számított volna, hogy valami bármelyik pillanatban rátámadhat. Olyan ideges volt, hogy Harry már komolyan megsajnálta. Amikor véget ért a vizsga, Harry hátramaradt.

- Knight professzor, válthatnék magával pár szót? – kérdezte, amikor az utolsó diák is elhagyta a termet.

- Miről van szó, Potter? – kérdezte Knight, aki szokatlanul fáradtnak és feszültnek tűnt.

- A szombaton történtekről szerettem volna beszélni magával.

Knight elsápadt, és elkapta a tekintetét. – Hallottam, hogy csak egy hajszálon múlt. Minden rendben?

- Jól vagyok. De egyfolytában azon töprengek, vajon hogy került az a növény a barlangba.

Knight elfordult, hogy berakjon a táskájába egy köteg vizsgadolgozatot. – Mire gondol egészen pontosan?

- Nos, az egy olyan hely volt, ahol nem túl valószínű, hogy felbukkan egy ilyen növény. Szerintem valaki szándékosan tette oda.

Knight egy hangos csattanással bezárta a táskáját, és visszafordult Harryhez. – Hallottam, hogy ez volt Ian Day elmélete.

- Igen. A fickónak üldözési mániája van, de azt hiszem, hogy igaza lehet.

- Úgy gondolja, hogy Malfoy a felelős?

- Nem. Úgy gondolom, hogy Malfoy volt a kiszemelt áldozat.

Knight egy pillanatig csendben méregette Harryt. – Ez nagyon okos következtetés, Potter. Mi az, amit meg akar velem vitatni?

- Tudni szeretném, hogy meg lehet-e valahogyan állapítani, hogy babrált-e valaki az üvegházban lévő növényekkel.

Knight kétkedően felhúzta a szemöldökét. – A növényekkel?

- A növényekkel, a ládákkal, bármivel. Maga auror. Van rá mód, hogy megmondjuk, ki érintette meg őket utoljára?

Knight megrázta a fejét. – Semmilyen kifinomult bűbáj nem védi az üvegházakat, és ha valaki meg akarta volna közelíteni azokat a növényeket, annak egészen biztosan sárkánybőr kesztyűt kellett volna viselnie. Még ujjlenyomatot sem hagyott volna.

- De biztosan van valami módja annak, hogy kiderítsük, ki tette. Nincs túl sok olyan ember a Roxfortban, aki szóba jöhet.

- Talán nem is a Roxfortból tette valaki – vetette fel Knight. – Valójában én inkább arra hajlanék, hogy külsős volt.

Harry meglepetten nézett a nőre. – Ezt miből gondolja?

Knight fáradtan elmosolyodott. – Malfoy egy halálfaló fia. Ezt mindenki tudja, aki egy kicsit is követi a világ eseményeit, és rengeteg embernek van oka arra, hogy gyűlölje a halálfalókat. Aztán bizonyára az apjának is vannak ellenségei a halálfalók között. Tudod, az ő fajtájuk egy percig sem habozik, mielőtt hátba döfné az embert, és bárki, aki bosszút akar állni Lucius Malfoyon, képes arra, hogy a fiát használja fel erre. Tehát, míg azzal egyetértek, hogy Malfoy volt a kiszemelt áldozat, azt kétlem, hogy a tettes az iskolában található.

Harry elképedve meredt Knightra. Fel sem merült benne, hogy a Malfoy elleni támadás akár a Roxforton kívülről is érkezhetett, de most, hogy Knight felvázolta a helyzetet, belátta, hogy igaza van. Aki ismeri a Malfoy-családot, az azt is tudja, hogy Draco a Roxfortban van, és az üvegházban tartott csípős csápfüvek bizonyára nem egyedülállóak Angliában. Bárki a barlangba telepíthette azt a növényt. Végtére is nem a roxforti birtokon volt. Harryt borzasztó megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el ez a felismerés, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy a Roxfortban nem feltétlenül rejtőzött egy gyilkos-palánta. Harry az aurorra mosolygott.

- Köszönöm, professzor. Tudtam, hogy segíteni fog, ha beszélek magával.

Knight futólag Harryre mosolygott. – Szívesen, Potter, máskor is.

Harry ezúttal csakugyan várta a hétfő esti találkozót Piton professzorral. Lelkesedéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy kiderítheti, mit rejt a fal Piton elméjében. A szokatlan lelkesedés alighanem az arcára volt írva, mert Piton gyanakodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, amikor megérkezett.

- Mennyi ideig fogod még az időmet vesztegetni ezzel az egésszel?

Harry vállat vont. – Amíg Dumbledore azt nem mondja, hogy már nincs rá szükség.

Piton tekintete még sötétebbé vált, de Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfinak nincs oka szembeszegülni Dumbledore utasításaival.

- Nos, rendben van, Potter. Láss neki.

Harry kinyúlt felé mentálisan, és alámerült Piton elméjében. Piton hamar megtanulta, hogyan kövesse Harryt az elméje legmélyére, így aztán mostanában Harry már alig-alig ellenőrizte a férfit az alászállás közben. Ma azonban érezte Piton vonakodását, mintha az valahogyan kiszimatolta volna a szándékát.

Amikor kibontakozott körülötte a megszokott környék, Harry azonnal elindult a Piton házát elzáró fal felé. Lenyűgöző építmény volt. Nagyjából hat méter magas lehetett, és erről az oldalról teljesen lezárta a környéket. Harry elindult mellette, reménykedve, hogy talál valami átjutási lehetőséget.

- Te meg mit csinálsz?

Amikor körülnézett, megpillantotta Pitont, aki őt figyelte. A fiatalember még gyanakvóbbnak tűnt, mint idősebb mása.

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vajon mi lehet ennek a falnak a másik oldalán – felelte Harry.

- Semmi.

- Valaminek lennie kell mögötte.

- Semmi olyasmi, amit látnod kellene.

- Azért én szívesen megnézném, ha nem bánod - fordult vissza Harry a fal felé, de Piton előhúzta a pálcáját.

- Az igazat megvallva, bánom.

Harry meglepetten pillantott a fiatalemberre.

- Menj arrébb – mondta Piton.

Harry távolabb lépett a faltól, de Piton továbbra is rajta tartotta a pálcáját.

- Csak kíváncsi voltam – mondta Harry színlelt nyugalommal. – Voltál már ott?

- Tudom, mi van ott, és ahogy mondtam, semmi olyasmi, amit látnod kellene. Semmi közöd hozzá.

- Jó, rendben – mondta Harry óvatosan. – Akkor mit szólnál hozzá, ha valami mást csinálnánk? Elmehetnénk az iskolához, vagy sétálhatnánk a folyóparton, és körülnézhetnénk, hogy van-e valami érdekes.

Piton leeresztette a pálcáját, és félrenézett. – Dolgom van.

- Tudod, még sosem említetted, hogy hol laksz – jegyezte meg Harry. – Esetleg megmutathatnád az otthonodat.

- A boltban lakom. Ezt te is tudod.

- Az nem igazi otthon. Nincs egy házad, valami olyan hely, ahol a gyerekkorodat töltötted?

Piton szúrós tekintettel nézett vissza Harryre. Arckifejezése gyanakvó és zárkózott volt. – Most menj el.

- Perselus…

- Menj el, és ne gyere többet vissza!

Harry a fiatalemberre nézett, akinek tekintete egyszerre volt dühös és riadt, és azon töprengett, vajon miféle szörnyűségeket tart Piton a fal mögé rejtve. _Vajon mennyire lehet rossz? _– Rendben van, elmegyek. De visszajövök.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és amikor kinyitotta, ismét Piton irodájában volt. Piton szemébe nézett, és a másodperc egy töredékéig mintha egy sokkal fiatalabb férfi nézett volna rá vissza bizonytalan tekintettel. Azután Piton pislogott egyet, és a pillanat véget ért.

Harry gyorsan elhagyta Piton irodáját, és Dumbledore-hoz indult.

- Jó estét, Harry – üdvözölte Dumbledore, amikor Harry belépett az irodájába.

- Jó estét, professzor.

- Úgy érzem, a ma esti óra Piton professzorral nem ment túl jól.

Harry leült, és elkezdte mesélni, hogy mi történt előző nap, amikor elindultak vissza a Roxfortba.

- Rájöttem, hogy azt a környéket szoktam látni az elméjében, ahol felnőtt. Csak éppen az elméjében van egy fal, ami a valóságban nem létezik – fejezte be a mondandóját Harry, majd hátradőlt, és felsóhajtott. – Ma este át akartam jutni rajta.

- Feltételezem, nem jártál sikerrel?

Harry rosszkedvűen megrázta a fejét. – Rámfogta a pálcáját, és azt mondta, hogy tűnjek el, és soha többet ne jöjjek vissza.

Dumbledore Harry legnagyobb bosszúságára kuncogni kezdett.

- Ez nem vicces.

- Nem, tényleg nem. De Harry, már ne is haragudj, de bizonyára váratlan sem volt. Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy Perselus majd beenged az elméjének egy olyan területére, amelyről egyértelmű, hogy különös gonddal rejtegeti.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, nem. De nem tudom, mit tegyek. Át kell jutnom azon a falon, de nem akarok szembeszállni vele.

- Nem, kétlem, hogy az eredményes lenne. Úgy vélem, a figyelemelterelés sikeresebb stratégia lehet. Egy kis fortéllyal rengeteg konfliktust el lehet kerülni, és neked különös tehetséged van ahhoz, hogy megtaláld az utat olyan helyekre, ahová nem kellene. Bízom benne, hogy most is találsz rá módot.

- Azonban van még egy ügy, amelyet meg kell beszélnünk. Tudomásom szerint úgy tervezed, hogy az iskolában töltöd a szünidőt, azonban én karácsonykor a kontinensen leszek, és tekintettel Ian Day minap történt látogatására, úgy gondolom, hogy jobb lenne, ha ezalatt olyan helyen lennél, ahová nem ér el a keze. Egészen pontosan azt szeretném, ha te, Miss Granger és a Weasley-testvérek Remusszal töltenétek az ünnepeket.

- Komolyan? Az nagyszerű lenne! – lelkesedett Harry. Amíg a barátai vele vannak, örömmel tölti a karácsonyt a főhadiszálláson.

- Helyes. Már minden szükséges dolgot elintéztem. Nem a vonattal fogtok menni, hanem péntek délután, közvetlenül az utolsó vizsgátok után a főhadiszállásra hoppanáltok. Piton professzor is elkísér titeket, és bízom benne, hogy kihasználjátok a lehetőséget, és az ünnepek alatt is folytatjátok a gyakorlást.

- Úgy gondolom, Harry, hogy nem csalnak a megérzéseid, és rendkívül fontos, hogy áttörj azon a falon az elméjében. Remélem, hogy amikor legközelebb találkozunk, sikerről számolsz majd be.

Harry eltökélten bólintott. – Úgy lesz.


	23. Karácsony a Grimmauld téren

**23. fejezet: Karácsony a Grimmauld téren**

Péntek délután Harry, Hermione, Ron és Ginny kisétáltak a főbejárathoz, és a Grimmauld tér 12-höz hoppanáltak. Remus a sikátorban várta őket, és láthatóan örömmel fogadta, hogy nála töltik a szünidőt.

- A régi szobáitokat fogjátok használni, és Dobby már el is hozta a ládáitokat az iskolából – mondta, miközben beterelte őket a szobába.

Úgy tűnt, mintha jókedve még az öreg házra is átragadt volna, amely az ünnepi dekorációnak köszönhetően kifejezetten szívderítő látványt nyújtott. A földszinten mindenütt fenyőkoszorúk lógtak, a lépcső korlátját pedig borostyán- és magyalfüzérek ékesítették. A hallban egy lenyűgöző, öt méter magas fenyőfa állt, melyet díszek borítottak, és ezernyi kis fény táncolt rajta.

- Tudod, ez a hely már-már kezd otthonosan kinézni – jegyezte meg Ron, miközben elismerően vette szemügyre a barátságos helyiséget.

Remus elmosolyodott. – Bármikor szívesen látlak titeket. Apropó, Dobby készített teát. Ha kész vagytok, felhozza a klubhelyiségetekbe.

- Nagyszerű! Szívesen ennék valamit McGalagony átváltoztatástan vizsgája után – mondta Ron, és szégyenlősen Harryre nézett. – Végül nem sikerült selyemerszénnyé változtatnom azt a malacot.

- Akkor menjetek, és rendezkedjetek be – mondta Remus. – Ha bármire szükségetek van, itt leszek a könyvtárban.

Ron, Ginny és Hermione elindultak felfelé, de Harry nem mozdult. – Remus, tulajdonképpen szeretnék veled beszélni valamiről.

- Persze, Harry. Gyere be.

Harry biccentett a barátainak, akik folytatták útjukat az emeletre, majd követte Remust a könyvtárba.

- Mit tehetek érted, Harry?

- Van egy kis gondom, és remélem, hogy te tudsz benne segíteni – felelte Harry.

Remus némi aggodalommal ráncolta a homlokát. – Mi lenne az?

- Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mit adjak Ginnynek karácsonyra, és arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg van valami ötleted.

Remus szemöldöke meglepetten a magasba szaladt, és szája derült mosolyra húzódott. – Nos, azt kell mondjam, hízelgőnek érzem, hogy kikéred a véleményemet, Harry, de nem igazán szoktam hölgyeknek vásárolgatni.

- Rémus, kérlek, komolyan kérdeztem. Kell, hogy legyen valami ötleted.

Remus arckifejezése együttérzőbbé vált, de megrázta a fejét. – Harry, évek óta ismered Ginnyt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jobban tudod, mi tetszik neki, mint én.

- Bárminek örülne. Adhatnék neki egy könyvet vagy valami iskolai felszerelést. Úgy volt, hogy Hermione vesz neki egy kesztyűt a múlt szombaton Roxmortsban, de ez persze nem jött össze.

- Ezek mind remek ötletnek hangzanak.

- Tudom, de ez az első karácsonyunk, amióta együtt járunk, és valami különlegessel szeretném meglepni. – Harry elveszett pillantást vetett Remusra. – Csak éppen nem tudom, hogy mi is lenne az, és az idióta KBF-nek köszönhetően még csak el sem tudok menni egy normális bevásárlókörútra.

- Értem. – Remus egy pillanatra a gondolataiba mélyedt. – Tudod, Harry, nincs olyan szabály, hogy mindenképpen _vásárolni_ kell az ajándékot. A legjobb ajándékok szívből jönnek. Ha csakugyan valami különlegeset szeretnél adni Ginnynek, akkor miért nem adsz neki valamit magadból?

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – Ne haragudj, nem értem.

- Adj neki valami olyat, amit csak te adhatsz.

- Mint például?

- Bármit. Süss neki tortát, írj hozzá verset. – Remus elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Harry mennyire elszörnyedt ettől a javaslattól. – Fél éven keresztül minden héten tisztítsd meg a seprűjét. Adj neki valamit, ami _te_ vagy.

Harry az ajkába harapva fontolgatta Remus szavait. – Értem, mire gondolsz. Azt hiszem, a seprűápolást be tudnám vállalni helyette. A lehető legjobban csinálnám, kifényesíteném, jobban nézne ki, mint új korában.

- Gondolkozz rajta – mondta Remus. – És ha bármit vásárolnod kellene, nagyon szívesen elhozom neked.

- Köszi, Remus.

Harry kilépett a könyvtárból, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Már útközben hallotta, ahogy Ron, Ginny és Hermione beszélgetnek a régi szalonukban, de nem csatlakozott hozzájuk. Inkább a szobájába ment, és máris azon törte a fejét, mi mindenre lesz szüksége ahhoz, hogy teljesen felújítsa Ginny seprűjét. Remusnak igaza volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy valami személyeset kellene adnia Ginnynek. Mrs Weasley kézzel kötött pulóverei mindig is még nagyszerűbbé tették a család karácsonyát, és Hermionénak is nagyon tetszett az az emlékalbum, amit Fred és George készítettek neki tavaly, annak ellenére, vagy talán éppen azért, mert Ront annyira zavarba hozta. Az egyetlen nehézséget az okozta, hogy hogyan szerezze meg Ginny seprűjét, de Harry bízott benne, hogy az ikrek majd elhozzák neki a Roxfortból.

Harry kinyitotta a bőröndjét, hogy elővegyen egy pergament és egy pennát, és listát írjon azokról a felszerelésekről, amikre szüksége lesz Remustól. Előző este sietve pakolt, és most az egész bőröndöt fel kellett túrnia, hogy megtalálja a pennáit, amelyek egészen a bőrönd aljára csúsztak. Eközben kezébe akadt az édesanyja emléktárgyait rejtő kartondoboz, amely nyár óta szinte elfeledve hevert a bőrönd mélyén. Harry egy pillanatig a dobozra meredt, és egy egészen új elképzelés öltött testet a fejében. Azután kivette a bőröndből a dobozt, és kinyitotta. Félretette a leveleket, és szemügyre vette a doboz tartalmának többi részét. A doboz egyik sarkában ott lapult, amit keresett: egy kicsi, kerek ezüstmedál, amely egy, a nagyszüleiről készült mugli fotót rejtett.

Harry tüzetesen szemügyre vette a medált. Egyszerű ékszer volt, mindössze egy vésett egyszarvú díszítette a fedlapját. A több évnyi használat során kicsit kifakult, és a szélein összekarcolódott, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy szépen ki lehet fényesíteni. És abban is biztos volt, hogy egy kis tisztogatás után tökéletes ajándék lesz Ginnynek – sokkal jobb, mint egy kicsinosított seprű. Hiszen mi is lehetne szívből jövőbb ajándék, mint egy olyan tárgy, ami valaha az édesanyjáé volt?

Harry kivette a medálból a fényképet, és gondosan visszarakta a dobozba. Azután nekilátott, hogy megtisztítsa és kifényesítse a medált. Mire végzett a munkával, a medál ragyogott, és az apró karcolások szinte észrevehetetlenné váltak. Egy tiszta zsebkendőbe bugyolálta, hogy megvédje az ütődésektől, majd díszes papírba csomagolta, és a bőröndjébe tette Ron és Hermione ajándéka mellé. Azután elégedetten átment a szalonba, hogy a barátaival együtt teázzon.

A hétvége eseménytelenül telt a Grimmauld téren. Harry rengeteg időt töltött semmittevéssel, ami egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Beszélgetett Remusszal, Tonksszal, és más arra járó rendtagokkal. Úgy tűnt, hogy így karácsony közeledtével mindenki különösen jókedvű – mindenki, kivéve Pitont. A férfi szombat délelőtt érkezett, és még a szokottnál is mogorvábbnak tűnt. Láthatóan nem szívesen töltötte a szünidőt a főhadiszálláson, és ezt nem volt nehéz megérteni.

Piton sosem volt különösebben népszerű a rendtagok körében, de társai régebben tisztelettel és udvariasan kezelték. Ez azonban megváltozott. Habár senki sem volt vele nyíltan goromba, Harry érezte, hogy Piton nem szívesen látott vendég. Ha belépett egy szobába, elhalt a beszélgetés. Az ott lévőknek általában eszébe jutott valami, ami miatt sürgősen távozniuk kellett, vagy nyomatékosan levegőnek nézték. Piton úgy viselkedett, mintha észre sem venné, de Harry tudta, hogy ez csak színlelés. Képtelenség, hogy a férfinak ne tűnt volna fel, hogy bármerre járt, feszült és rosszalló légkör kísérte. Még Ron is szóvá tette, hogy mennyire hűvösen kezelik Pitont.

Mordon bánt vele messze a legrosszabbul. A két férfi közötti ellenségeskedés még nyíltabb volt, mint a nyáron. Az öreg auror leplezetlen utálattal meredt Pitonra, ahányszor csak összefutottak, és úgy tűnt, nem tudja magába fojtani a burkolt szurkálódást.

- Szóval Dumbledore ideküldte magát? – morogta, amikor először találkoztak. – Nos, megértem, hogy aggasztja, hogy a KBF elkezdett maga után szaglászni.

Piton ajka lenézően megvonaglott a megjegyzés hallatán, de nem válaszolt, Remus pedig gyorsan közbelépett, és a rend ügyeire irányította a beszélgetést. Igazság szerint úgy tűnt, hogy Remus igyekszik elsimítani az ellentéteket Piton és a többi rendtag között, és erőnek erejével úgy viselkedik, mintha semmi gond nem lenne. Nem mintha ezzel kiérdemelte volna Piton jóindulatát, sőt Piton még megvetőbben bánt Remusszal, mint azokkal, akik sötét pillantásokkal méregették.

Szerencsére Harry barátainak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a többi rendtag miért kerüli Pitont. Ron egyszerűen arra jutott, hogy senki nem kedveli a férfit. – Érthető, végül is egy szemétláda.

Harry azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy mi az igazi oka Piton jeges fogadtatásának, és ez előhozta azt a kérdést, amit hetek óta próbált elfelejteni: a meggyilkolt halálfalók ügyét. Eddig tizennégyet öltek meg, és ez a tudat nyomasztó súllyal nehezedett Harryre, miközben hétfő este bekopogott Piton dolgozószobájának az ajtaján.

Piton felpillantott a kezében tartott könyvből, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta Harryt az ajtóban.

- Itt az ideje a legilimencia óránknak – szólalt meg Harry.

- Potter, nem gondolod, hogy a szünidőben igazán kihagyhatnánk?

Harry megrázta a fejét. Már eldöntötte, hogy milyen stratégiával fog átjutni a Piton elméjében húzódó falon, és izgatottan várta, hogy vajon mit talál mögötte. A képzelete napok óta újabbnál újabb szörnyűségekkel állt elő, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy bármit is talál majd, az már csak jobb lehet.

- Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy folytassuk – közölte Pitonnal.

- Miért ilyen fontos neked, hogy az elmémben kotorászhass? – zsémbelődött Piton.

- Ez remélhetőleg segíteni fog nekem abban, hogy eligazodjak Voldemort elméjében. Ezt maga is tudja.

- Hogyan?

Harry habozott. Ebben ő maga sem volt teljesen biztos, és az igazat megvallva az a vágy, hogy kibogozza Piton elméjének a rejtélyét, jelenleg háttérbe szorította a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos terveit. – Nem mondhatom el. Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy erről ne beszéljünk.

Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Úgy tűnik, mostanság nagyon odaadóan követed Dumbledore utasításait.

- Jobban örülne, ha nem követném?

- Jobban örülnék, ha őszinte lennél velem. Mert meglehetősen képmutató, hogy azt ne mondjam, gyáva dolog a saját fondorkodásaidat azzal mentegetni, hogy az igazgató utasításait követed. Gondolod, hogy nem érzékelem az érzelmeidet minden alkalommal, amikor belépsz az elmémbe? Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy nem Dumbledore, sőt nem is a Sötét Nagyúr miatt vagy itt.

Harry egy pillanatig szótlanul nézett Pitonra. Meglehet, hogy a tudatalattiban való kutakodásban ő a tapasztaltabb, azonban a tudatos elmében esélye sincs Piton ellen. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tud hazudni a férfinak. Amikor megszólalt, óvatosan választotta meg a szavait. – Dumbledore meg van győződve arról, hogy ezek a gyakorlatok segítenek majd nekem abban, hogy megküzdjek Voldemorttal, és minden előnyre szükségem van, amit csak meg tudok szerezni. Ezen túl csakugyan számít, hogy mit érzek, és miért?

Piton szeme résnyire szűkült, miközben Harryt tanulmányozta. Harry érezte, hogy a férfi elméje az övének feszül, és leküzdötte a vágyat, hogy elkapja a tekintetét. Farkasszemet nézett Pitonnal, és közben Dumbledore szavaira gondolt.

Végül Piton elégedetten bólintott. – Nos, rendben, Potter. Essünk túl rajta.

Harry leült, és remélte, hogy nem látszik rajta, mennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy kiállta Piton próbáját. Kiürítette az elméjét és egy pillanattal később Pitonéban találta magát, a megszokott környéken. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és abban a pillanatban megjelent benne egy csillámló láthatatlanná tévő köpeny. Harry magára borította a köpenyt, és a fal felé indult. Amikor a Piton házához legközelebb eső ponthoz ért, a téglákra fektette a kezét, és erősen összpontosított. Azon a ponton egy ajtó jelent meg a tömör fal helyén. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és átlépett rajta, menet közben lehúzva magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

A falnak ezen az oldalán észrevehetően sötétebb volt. Az eget vastag felhőtakaró borította, és az erős szél belekapott Harry hajába. A legfeltűnőbb különbség azonban az volt, hogy itt voltak emberek. Valószínűleg a környéken lakók lehettek. Néhányan a kapualjakban ácsorogtak, mások sietős léptekkel igyekeztek valahová, miközben a szél a kabátjuk gallérját ráncigálta. Vagy fél tucat fiú szaladt el mellette kacagva és kiabálva. Harry egyiküket sem ismerte fel.

Harry a fejére húzta a pulóvere kapucniját, és elindult Piton háza felé. Ahogy közelebb ért, hallotta, hogy odabentről hangok szűrődnek ki. Egy férfi kiabált, és a háttérből gyereksírás hallatszott. Harry megtorpant, majd lassan közelebb húzódott, hogy ki tudja venni a veszekedés szavait.

- Nem az ő hibája! – sikította egy nő. – Nem tehet róla! Nem tudja, hogyan!

- Akkor jobb lesz, ha megtanulja! – üvöltötte a férfi.

Olyan zaj hallatszott, mintha valaki hozzávágott volna egy széket a falhoz. A gyerek halálra rémülten zokogott, a nő pedig folytatta a kétségbeesett könyörgést.

- Tobias, _ne! Kérlek!_ Megtanítom neki. Ígérem. Nem fog többet előfordulni.

- Hát jobb lesz, ha nem fordul elő többet! – ordította a férfi. – Komolyan mondom, Eileen. Vagy te intézed el, hogy ne csináljon többet ilyet, vagy én.

Becsapódott egy ajtó, és csend borult a házra, csupán a gyerek elfojtott zokogása hallatszott. Harry dermedten állt, és a hallgatta a kétségbeesett hangot. Alig tudta leküzdeni a vágyat, hogy betörje a bejárati ajtót, és nekiessen annak a férfinak, aki rettegésben tartja a feleségét és a gyermekét. _Ez nem a valóság, _emlékeztette magát. _Ez csak Piton elméjének a megtestesülése. _De biztos volt benne, hogy az imént hallott jelenet nem csupán Piton elméjének szüleménye volt. Kétségtelen, hogy valamikor a férfi gyermekkorában mindez megtörtént.

Harry sarkon fordult, és elindult lefelé az utcán. A következő háztömbnél megpillantotta azt a hat fiút, akik korábban elmentek mellette. Mindannyian egy földön heverő kupac fölé tornyosultak, és ahogy Harry közelebb ért hozzájuk, az egyikük durván bele is rúgott. Ettől egy fájdalmas sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, és Harry csak most jött rá, hogy egy kisfiú fekszik a földön.

- Hé! – kiáltott fel Harry, és pálcáját előkapva futni kezdett.

A fiúk felkapták a fejüket, és amint észrevették Harryt, szaladni kezdtek. Pillanatok alatt eltűntek a sarok mögött, de Harry nem törődött velük. Letérdelt a kisfiú mellé, aki összegömbölyödve feküdt a földön. Legfeljebb kilenc vagy tíz éves lehetett. Az arca bal oldalán egy hatalmas véraláfutás kezdett kirajzolódni, a szája pedig felhasadt, és vérzett.

- Perselus?

A fiú bizalmatlanul nézett fel Harryre, majd amikor az meg akarta érinteni, gyorsan elhúzódott. – Hagyj békén.

- Nem bántalak. Csak segíteni szeretnék.

- Nincs szükségem a segítségedre – felelte a gyerek, és közben ide-oda cikázott a tekintete, mintha a menekülési útvonalat keresné. – Sem a tiédre, sem máséra.

A fiú gyakorlott mozdulattal kitért Harry elől, majd talpra ugrott, sarkon fordult, és elrohant. Harry végignézte, amint eltűnik egy sikátorban, majd felsóhajtott. Nem csoda, hogy Piton befalazta elméjének ezt a részét. Láthatóan gyermekkorának legnyomorúságosabb élményeit tartalmazta.

Harry felállt, és homlokráncolva körülnézett. Immár olyan sötét volt, hogy azt már nem tudta a felette tornyosuló baljóslatú felhők számlájára írni. A körülötte lévő házak gyorsan belevesztek a sötétségbe, ahogy leszállt az éjszaka. Hirtelen vakító zöld fény gyúlt a feje fölött. Harry felnézett, és elszörnyedve pillantotta meg az égen ragyogó sötét jegyet. De ennél is jobban elborzasztotta, hogy a zöld fény halvány derengésbe borította az utcát, és így láthatóvá vált, hogy az tele van halálfalókkal. A Harry bal oldalán álló ház lángra kapott, ezzel még jobban bevilágítva a szörnyű jelenetet. Bármerre nézett, halálfalókat látott, akik ártatlan embereket kínoztak, boltokat fosztogattak és otthonokat romboltak le.

De úgy tűnt, Harryt senki sem veszi észre. Egy halálfaló súrolta, miközben elment mellette, de még csak rá sem pillantott. Harry odalépett a következő elé, aki közelebb ért hozzá, és rászegezte a pálcáját. – _Stupor!_ – A bűbáj hatástalan maradt.

Harry homlokráncolva vette szemügyre a körülötte dúló zűrzavart. Biztos volt benne, hogy ilyen jelentős halálfaló-támadás sosem történt ezen a környéken, ellentétben a többi jelenettel, amelyek csakugyan Piton gyermekkorának foszlányai voltak. Az sem valószínű, hogy bárhol máshol előfordult volna ilyen nagyszabású támadás. Valószínűleg egy összeállítás lehetett Piton halálfalóként szerzett élményeiből, és úgy tűnt, automatikusan játszódik le, mint egy merengőben látott jelenet.

Egy átok szétrobbantotta azt az épületet, amelyik mellett Harry állt. Az átok egy csapatnyi halálfaló felől érkezett, akik akkor jelentek meg az utca közepén, és éppen ádáz küzdelembe bonyolódtak egy csapatnyi aurornak látszó varázslóval. Harry mellett ismét becsapódott egy átok, így arra a döntésre jutott, hogy egy védettebb helyet kell keresnie az utcán tomboló felfordulásban.

Azonban amikor körülnézett, egy sötét figura vonta magára a tekintetét, aki az utca túloldalán álldogált, szinte vele szemközt. Fekete ruhát viselt, de nem a halálfalók fekete talárját. Ez a talár teljesen dísztelen volt, és olyan fekete, mintha magából a sötétségből szabták volna. Az alatta rejtőző személynek egyetlen porcikája sem látszódott. Vonásait mélyen az arcába húzott csuklya takarta. Harryt azonban az döbbentette meg leginkább, hogy a figura teljesen nyugodtan álldogált, és mindent tárgyilagos nyugalommal figyelt. Senki sem támadta meg, és egyáltalán, senki sem törődött vele. Úgy tűnt, mintha Harryhez hasonlóan ő is csak külső szemlélőként figyelné az eseményeket.

Abban a pillanatban a csuklyás fej megmozdult, és Harrynek végigfutott a hátán a hideg, ahogy felé fordult a tekintete. Egy pillanat múlva már ismét másfelé nézett, de Harrynek az az egy pillantás is elég volt. Abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, mintha a Halál Angyala nézne vele farkasszemet.

Gondolkodás nélkül elindult a furcsa alak felé, de közben többször ki kellett térnie egy-egy kósza átok elől. Mire átért az úton, a sötét alak eltűnt. Harry körülnézett, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy merre mehetett, azonban ekkor sűrű köd ereszkedett az utcára, és hamarosan már az orráig sem látott. Ezzel egy időben elhalt a küzdelem és a rémült sikolyok zaja is, és teljes csend borult az utcára. Azután felszállt a köd, és láthatóvá vált a hideg, szürke hajnali táj. A sötét jegy eltűnt az égről, ugyanúgy, mint a halálfalók. Valójában jele sem volt annak, hogy valaha ott jártak. Az utca éppen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a megjelenésük előtt.

Az utca túloldalán kinyílt az egyik ház ajtaja, és egy borostás férfi jelent meg benne, aki kinyúlt nadrágot és egy piszkos trikót viselt. Mogorván Harryre meredt, majd felkapta a küszöbén heverő újságot, és visszament a házba. Abban a pillanatban hátulról valaki megragadta Harryt, és maga felé perdítette.

- _Mondtam, hogy ne gyere ide! – _köpte az arcába a dühtől sápadt fiatalember.

- Perselus…

Piton ujjai Harry vállába mélyedtek, miközben megrázta a fiút. – Ehhez nem volt _jogod_!

- Muszáj volt idejönnöm – mondta Harry, és ellökte magától Pitont. – Meg kellett tudnom, miért építetted azt a falat. Meg kellett tudnom az _igazságot._

- Miért? – acsargott Piton. – Hogy felhasználhasd ellenem?

- Természetesen nem! Nem akarlak bántani. Segíteni akarok neked.

- Segíteni? – csipkelődött Piton. – És abban neked mi a jó? Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Semmit.

Piton ajka gúnyosan felkunkorodott. – _Semmit?_ Akkor miért foglalkozol velem annyit?

- Mert a _barátod _vagyok.

Piton megvetően felnevetett. – Ennél valami jobbat találj ki.

- Ez az igazság – mondta Harry.

Piton tekintete mérgesen megvillant. – Elég rossz barát az, aki kifejezett kívánságom ellenére betör a magánéletembe, nem gondolod?

- Akkor mondd el, mi van itt, amivel képtelen vagy szembenézni.

- Nem mondok el neked _semmit._

- Akkor magamtól kell rájönnöm. Mert az biztos, hogy nem fogom hagyni, hogy továbbra is ilyen nyomorultul érezd magad.

- Te öntelt…

- Talán _tévedek?_ Nézz a szemembe, és mondd, hogy tévedek. Mondd, hogy boldog vagy. De nem, még te sem vagy képes ekkorát hazudni, ugye?

- Hagyj békén! – üvöltötte Piton.

- Nem! Nem hagylak.

A két fiú dühösen meredt egymásra.

- Tipikus griffendéles vagy, vakon hiszel a szent ügyedben – mondta végül Piton. – Akkor hát érezd magad otthon. Menj, ahová csak tetszik, de bármit is gondolsz, semmi jó nem fog kisülni ebből a dologból. Én megmondtam. Majd meglátjuk, hogy mennyi ideig tart a _barátságod_ a hőn áhított igazság fényében.

- Mindaz, amit itt láttam, egy cseppet sem változtatta meg a rólad alkotott véleményem, és nem is fogja.

Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Még nem láttál mindent.

Azzal sarkon fordult, és elviharzott. Harry felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és Pitonra nézett. A férfi pislogott egyet, megrázta a fejét, majd kissé összerándult, mintha fájdalmai lennének.

- Jól érzi magát? – kérdezte Harry.

- Hát persze – felelte Piton ingerülten.

Harry azonban észrevette, hogy a férfi szokatlanul sápadt és megviselt. Sietve távozott, és mivel ez a kis kaland Piton elméjében eléggé kimerítette, azonnal ágyba bújt. Későre járt, és Ron már horkolt, Harry azonban a fáradtsága ellenére sem tudott elaludni. Lelki szemei előtt újra és újra lejátszódtak a Piton elméjében látottak, és valami zavarta ezzel kapcsolatban. Nem az volt a baj, hogy sötét és lehangoló képek voltak. Harry régóta tisztában volt vele, hogy Pitonnak nyomorúságos gyerekkora volt, és az sem volt éppen meglepő, hogy halálfalók tűnnek fel az elméjében. De ez a szürreális halálfaló-támadás közel sem volt olyan borzasztó, mint egynéhány azok közül, amelyeknek a tavalyi víziói során tanúja volt. Valójában, jobban belegondolva Harry arra jutott, hogy semmi olyasmit nem látott, ami különösen sokkoló lett volna, és éppen ez aggasztotta. Egyik jelenet sem volt elég szörnyű.

Harry hónapokig tanult Pitontól okklumenciát és legilimenciát. Ismerte a férfi elméjét, és tudta, hogy Piton már kiheverte a gyermekkori élményeit. A halálfalómúltjával is megbékélt. Persze, ezek nem voltak boldog emlékek, de minden nehézség nélkül szembe tudott nézni velük. De akkor miért zárta egy fal mögé múltja ezen részleteinek megtestesüléseit? Miért ragaszkodott hozzá olyan hajthatatlanul, hogy Harry nem láthatja őket? Ennek semmi értelme nem volt.

Volt azonban egyvalami Piton elméjében, amitől a hideg futkosott a hátán: a fekete taláros alak. Harry szívesen megvitatta volna a jelenést Dumbledore-ral, de sajnos az idős varázsló a kontinensen volt, és nem tudott vele kapcsolatba lépni. Volt valami baljóslatú abban az alakban, és Harry azon töprengett, hogy vajon a fal azért épült-e, hogy ezt a néma figurát elzárva tartsa. Talán ő volt az, akitől Perselus rettegett. Miközben Harry álomba szenderült, azon gondolkozott, vajon miféle sötét titkokat testesíthet meg a fekete taláros alak.

Harry karácsony reggelén Ginny és Hermione „Boldog karácsonyt!" kiáltására ébredt. A szemüvegéért nyúlt, majd felült, és próbálta kidörzsölni az álmot a szeméből. Közben ásítozva ugyan, de Ronnak is sikerült felülnie.

- Boldog karácsonyt – viszonozta Harry a köszöntést.

- Arra gondoltunk, hogy akár egyből meg is ejthetnénk az ajándékozást – mondta Hermione, és kiosztotta a kezében tartott díszes csomagokat, majd leült Ron mellé. Ginny Harry mellé ült, és nekiláttak az ajándékok kibontásának.

Mindannyian könyvet kaptak, és a legjobban Ron örült a sajátjának, a _Győztes kviddics stratégiák_ című kötetnek.

- Tetszik? – kérdezte Hermione az ajkát harapdálva.

Ron elvigyorodott, és egy puszit nyomott az arcára. – Tökéletes!

Hermione sugárzott a boldogságtól, Ron pedig előhalászta az ágya alól az általa vásárolt ajándékokat, és átadta a barátainak. – Tessék. Boldog karácsonyt!

Meglepő módon Ron összes ajándékáról kiderült, hogy valamiféle édesség. Harry csokitortát kapott, Ginny egy csomaggal a kedvenc kekszéből, Hermione pedig egy díszdobozos bonbont.

- Mindegyik tartósítóbűbáj alatt van, így nem fognak megromlani. – mondta Ron.

- Köszi, Ron! – mondta Harry, miközben lenyalt az ujjáról egy kis krémet.

- Rendben, akkor én következem – szólalt meg Ginny, és szétosztott három egyforma lapos dobozt. Idegesen fészkelődött, miközben Harry, Ron és Hermione kinyitotta a csomagjaikat. Egy-egy pulóver volt bennük.

- Nem én kötöttem őket – jegyezte meg gyorsan Ginny. – Én csak a hímzéseket csináltam. Nem tartott olyan sokáig.

Harry lenézett a zöld pulóverére, és észrevette, hogy egy apró főnix van az elejére hímezve. – Ez nagyszerű! Pont úgy néz ki, mint Fawkes.

- Nagyon szépek! – csatlakozott Hermione is, és megmutatta a saját élénkpiros pulóverét, amelyet egy bagoly díszített.

Ginny azonban Ront figyelte, aki a saját aranybarna pulóverére meredt, amiről egy oroszlánfej nézett vissza rá.

Ron a húgára nézett, és elmosolyodott. – Igen, tényleg szuper.

Ginny megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Gyerünk, itt az ideje, hogy kinyissátok az enyémeket is – mondta Harry, és előszedte a bőröndjéből a saját ajándékait. Ron és Hermione nagyon örültek az ajándékaiknak, Harry azonban Ginnyt figyelte, miközben a lány kinyitotta az apró csomagot, és széthajtogatta a zsebkendőt.

- Ó, Harry, ez gyönyörű! – kiáltott fel Ginny, amikor meglátta a medált.

- Az édesanyámé volt – jegyezte meg csendesen Harry. – Azok közt a holmik közt találtam, amiket a nagynéném küldött a nyáron.

Ginny, Ron és Hermione elképedve néztek rá.

- Az édesanyádé? – kérdezte Ginny. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nekem akarod adni?

Harry határozottan bólintott. – Természetesen. Én biztos nem fogom hordani, és butaság lenne hagyni, hogy a bőröndöm mélyén heverjen. Amellett, senki sincs, akin szívesebben látnám, mint rajtad.

Ginny szeme boldogan felragyogott, és szorosan átölelte Harryt. Hermione is mosolygott, Ron azonban még mindig egy kissé meglepettnek tűnt. Ginny a nyakába tette a láncot, és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a lányon még jobban mutat, mint önmagában.

A nap hátralévő része kellemesen telt. Tíz óra körül megjelent Fred és George, és olyan büszkén parádéztak egyforma kék pulóverükben, amelyeknek az elejére egy-egy udvari bolond volt hímezve, hogy Ginny belepirult az örömbe. Ebéd után az Odúba mentek, Harry és barátai pedig kellemes nyugalomban töltötték a délutánt a rögtönzött klubhelyiségükben.

Késő délután azonban olyan nyálcsorgató illatok szivárogtak fel a konyha felől, hogy Harry gyomra éhesen megkordult. Szerencsére hamarosan megjelent Remus, és bejelentette, hogy kész a vacsora. Harry és barátai lementek az étkezőbe, ahol Dobby már megterített. A karácsony tiszteletére porcelán tányérok és ezüst evőeszközök díszelegtek a ropogós fehér abroszon.

- Nem kellett volna ennyit fáradoznod, Dobby – jegyezte meg Harry, ahogy végignézett a szobán. – Ma este csak heten leszünk itt.

- Ó, Dobby örömmel csinálta, uram! – jelentette ki a házimanó őszintén, majd eltűnt. Feltételezhetően visszament a konyhába.

- Tudod, ez tényleg így van – mosolygott Remus Harryre. – A házimanókat roppant büszkeséggel tölti el, ha tökéletes körülmények között szolgálhatják fel a vacsorát. Hidd el, Dobby remekül érzi magát.

- Ne fáraszd magad magyarázkodással, Lupin – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben belépett a szobába. – Potter el sem tudja képzelni, milyen az, ha valaki örömét leli a tökéletes munkában.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Magának is boldog karácsonyt, professzor.

Piton nem válaszolt, de a szája széle kissé megvonaglott. Ezután mindannyian elfoglalták a helyüket.

A vacsora természetesen nagyon finom volt. Dobby kitett magáért, és Harry nagyon sajnálta, hogy a többi rendtag nincs ott, hogy együtt ünnepeljenek. De mindenki más vagy a családjával volt, vagy szolgálatban. A háború nem állt meg karácsony örömére.

Amikor a vacsora véget ért, Dobby bejelentette, hogy a desszertet a könyvtárban szolgálja fel. Ez tökéletesen megfelelt Harrynek. Örült, hogy a bőséges lakoma után szusszanhat egyet, és kinyújtóztathatja a lábát.

A könyvtárban egy édességekkel roskadásig megrakott asztal várta őket. Különféle gyümölcstorták és sütemények, pudingok, krémek, és egy gyümölccsel teli üvegtál – minden, mi szem-szájnak ingere, és jóval több, mint amennyit meg tudtak volna enni. Az édességek mellett még egy hatalmas tálnyi forralt bor is várt rájuk a tűzön.

- Azt én csináltam – súgta oda Tonks Harrynek. – Egy régi családi recept apukámtól – tette hozzá egy kacsintással. Harry elmosolyodott, és kimert magának egy bögrényit. Meglepetésére kifejezetten finom volt.

- Miss Weasley, azt hol szerezte?

Harry felkapta a fejét Piton hangjára. A férfi Ginny medáljára meredt, amin megcsillant a tűz fénye.

- Harrytől kaptam karácsonyra – felelte Ginny.

Piton kifürkészhetetlen arccal Harryre pillantott, majd szó nélkül elfordult.

- Ez meg mi volt? - kérdezte Harry Ginnytől, amikor a lány odalépett mellé.

Ginny vállat vont. – Nem tudom.

Harry szemöldökráncolva nézett Pitonra, aki immár a szoba másik végében beszélgetett Remusszal. A férfi általában tudomást sem vett róluk, és egyértelműen nem volt szokása, hogy semmitmondó beszélgetéseket kezdeményezzen a diákjaival holmi ékszerekkel kapcsolatban. Miért kérdezősködött Ginny medálja után? Harry megrázta a fejét, és azon töprengett, vajon megérti-e majd valaha Pitont.

Pár nap múlva, a következő legilimencia órájuk közeledtével ugyanezen töprengett. Azt hitte, hogy az jelenti majd az áttörést, ha átjut a Piton elméjében emelkedő falon, de nem így történt. Mindössze egy vita lett az eredménye Perselusszal, és most Harry tartott tőle, hogy további unalmas heteket tölthet azzal, hogy Piton elméjének ezt az új részét kutatja, és továbbra sem talál válaszokat. Az egyetlen pozitívum az volt, hogy mivel egyszer már járt a fal túloldalán, képes volt úgy összpontosítani a gondolatait, hogy Piton tudatalattijának arra a részére érkezzen. Ezúttal, amikor megjelent körülötte az ismerős, kopottas környék, egyből Piton háza előtt találta magát.

- Nem az ő hibája! – sikoltotta egy nő. – Nem tehet róla! Nem tudja, hogyan!

- Akkor jobb lesz, ha megtanulja! – üvöltötte egy férfi.

Csattanás hallatszott, és Harry elfintorodott. Semmi kedve nem volt még egyszer végighallgatni ezt a veszekedést. Sarkon fordult, és elindult az utcán, ezúttal nem arra, mint az előző látogatása alkalmával, hanem a másik irányba. De még egy háztömbnyit sem haladt, amikor észrevette a verekedést. Egyből ráismert a fiúkra, és kilőtt egy csalánártást a legnagyobbra, aki éppen meg akart ütni egy sokkal kisebb, fekete hajú fiút.

A nagyobbik fiú felkiáltott fájdalmában és meglepetésében. Rémült pillantást vetett Harryre, majd barátaival együtt elrohant. Harry zsebre tette a pálcáját, és szemügyre vette a fekete hajú fiút, aki a falnak dőlve kapkodott levegő után. Piton gyermekkori önmagának ez a megtestesülése egy kicsit idősebb volt, mint akivel Harry legutóbb találkozott: olyan tíz-tizenegy éves lehetett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry. .

A fiú dühösen meredt rá. – Erre semmi szükség nem volt. Tudok vigyázni magamra.

- Abban biztos vagyok, de hatan támadni egyre nem túl tisztességes.

- És mióta tisztességes az élet? – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Inkább hagyj békén. Nincs szükségem a segítségedre, mint ahogy máséra sem.

A fiú ellökte magát a faltól, és elindult lefelé az utcán. Harry egyre növekvő kellemetlen érzéssel nézett utána. Olyan volt, mintha időnyerőt használt volna, hogy újraélje az előző látogatását. A részletek mások voltak, de a lényeg ugyanaz, és Harry tudta, hogy mi fog következni. Tehetetlen dühében ökölbe szorult a keze, miközben az égen feltűnt a Sötét Jegy, és megjelentek a halálfalók.

Harry undorodva figyelte a tombolásukat, de hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy mi mást látott még a múltkor, és körülnézett. Az út másik oldalán ott állt a sötét, szótlan alak. Ezúttal Harry nem habozott. A zűrzavarra ügyet sem vetve rohanni kezdett a fekete ruhás fantom felé. A sötét figura befordult egy szűk mellékutcába, de Harry utánavetette magát. Itt, ahol nem világította be az utcát a Sötét Jegy, és a halálfalók által felgyújtott házak fénye, koromsötét volt. Harry az orráig sem látott, de nem torpant meg. Érzékelte, hogy valami mozog előtte, és eltökélte, hogy ezúttal nem hagyja, hogy a zsákmánya egérutat nyerjen. Egyik utca után a másikon szaladt végig, mindössze a zajokra és az ösztöneire hagyatkozva. De amikor végre kijutott egy szélesebb útra, amit bevilágított a felkelő nap fénye, a titokzatos alak ismét nyomtalanul eltűnt.

Harry átkozódott, és öklével a mellette lévő ház falába csapott.

- Segíthetek?

Harry felugrott, és megpördült. Egy lányt pillantott meg, aki egy-két évvel lehetett fiatalabb tőle, és őt figyelte. Harryt szinte sokkolta az a felismerés, hogy ismeri ezt a lányt.

- A… ööö… Lily? – suttogta, és biztos volt benne, hogy csak képzelődik.

Lily Evans elmosolyodott. – Igen. És te ki vagy?

Harry nyelt egyet. –Harry.

- Örülök, hogy megismertelek, Harry. Jól érzed magad? Egy kicsit sápadt vagy.

- Jól vagyok. Mit csinálsz itt?

Lily furcsán nézett Harryre. – Itt lakom – felelte, és a mellettük álló szerény kis házra mutatott.

Harry a házra nézett, és rádöbbent, hogy már régebben is látta. Rajta volt az édesanyja egyik családi fényképén, amit a nagynénje és a nagybátyja küldtek neki. De mit keres itt, Piton elméjében?

- Éppen a parkba indultam – szólalt meg Lily, félbeszakítva Harry gondolatait. – Van kedved velem jönni?

Harry bólintott, és követte Lilyt, amíg egy üres telekhez nem értek, amelyet fákkal és virágokkal ültettek tele. Meglepően kellemes látványt nyújtott. Habár aprócska volt, és be volt szorítva az épületek közé, mégis egy leheletnyi csodának látszott az egyébként sivár tájon.

- Nagyon szép – jegyezte meg Harry, és komolyan gondolta.

- Köszönöm. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek.

Harry meglepetten pillantott Lilyre – Ezt az egészet te csináltad?

- Igen. Rengeteg munkába kerül rendben tartani, különösen, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki egyáltalán megpróbálja, de megéri. Bárcsak többet tehetnék. Akkor sem ez a környék lenne a legszebb, de legalább nem nézne ki ennyire szegényesen. Némi erőfeszítéssel egészen barátságossá lehetne tenni. Az a baj, hogy senki sem veszi a fáradságot, hogy a csúnyasága mögött meglássa a benne rejlő lehetőségeket. Úgy tűnik, senki sem törődik vele. Már Perselus sem.

- Perselus?

- Igen. Régebben rendszeresen meglátogatott, de már nagyon régen nem járt erre. Ha beszélsz vele, megmondod neki, hogy jöjjön el hozzám?

- Megpróbálom – felelte Harry, és elfordította a tekintetét Lily komoly, reménnyel teli zöld szemeiről. Tagadhatatlanul kényelmetlenül érezte magát Lily arckifejezésétől. _Ne légy nevetséges!_ – rótta meg magát_. Ez itt nem Lily. Ez csak Piton elméjének egy megtestesülése._ Azonban ez a gondolat sem vidította fel. Mi keresnivalója van az édesanyjának Piton elméjében?

Harry lázasan töprengett, hogy milyen témával verhetné ki a fejéből ezt a nyugtalanító kérdést. – Lily – szólalt meg. – Mielőtt veled találkoztam, éppen követtem valakit. Egy feketébe öltözött embert. Még az arca sem látszott. Tudod, kiről van szó?

Lily a homlokát ráncolta. – Róla nem beszélünk.

- Miért nem?

- Csak. Perselus nem engedné.

- Miért nem engedné Perselus? Fél tőle? Ki az az alak?

- Nem mondhatom el, Harry! Sajnálom, de nem beszélhetek róla.

- Semmi baj – mondta Harry. – Amúgy is mennem kell. Harry megfordult, és elindult kifelé a parkból, de Lily még utánakiáltott.

- Remélem, találkozunk még, Harry. És ne felejtsd el megmondani Perselusnak, hogy látogasson meg!

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és Pitonra meredt. Piton visszabámult rá, majd kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Valami baj van?

- Nem – felelte Harry kurtán. – Természetesen nem. Minden rendben.

Piton ismét felhúzta a szemöldökét, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Harry már talpon is volt, és kiviharzott a dolgozószobából. Haragudott Pitonra, és mivel tudta, hogy nincs rá oka, haragudott saját magára is. Azt sem tudta, miért zavarja annyira az édesanyja jelenléte Piton elméjében. Talán azért, mert az egyetlen alkalommal, amikor együtt látta őket, Piton sárvérűnek nevezte Lilyt? Vagy talán azért, mert Perselus elhanyagolta a lányt, akit ez láthatóan nagyon bántott? Egyáltalán miért alkotta meg Piton az elméjében Lily megtestesülését, ha aztán elzárta egy fal mögé, ahová sosem szándékozott betenni a lábát? Ennek semmi értelme.

Harry csendesen surrant be a hálószobába, hogy ne ébressze fel Ront. Sötétben öltözött át, majd bebújt az ágyába, de továbbra is Piton elméjének a rejtélyén töprengett. Egy dolog világos volt. Jogosan aggódott amiatt, hogy a falon való átjutás nem ad majd gyors válaszokat. Sőt, most több kérdése volt, mint valaha.

A szilveszter este csendesen telt a Grimmauld téren. Ez tökéletesen megfelelt Harrynek, akinek a gondolatait teljesen lefoglalta Piton, az édesanyja, és az a baljóslatú sötét alak, akiről a jelek szerint Piton elméjének egyik lakosa sem hajlandó beszélni. Harry már nagyon vágyott rá, hogy véget érjen a szünidő, és visszatérhessen a Roxfortba. Ez járt a fejében, amikor a főhadiszálláson töltött utolsó estén pakolni kezdett, remélve, hogy elkerülheti a szokásos fejetlenséget, ami az indulás előtt, a reggeli pakolásnál szokott kialakulni. Éppen a hallban lévő gardróbot túrta át a cipője után kutatva, amit előző héten Dobby elvitt kifényesíteni, amikor a falon keresztül hangok szűrődtek ki a könyvtárból. Harry megdermedt, és fülelni kezdett.

- Holnap elmegy – hallatszott Remus fáradt hangja.

- Ha engem kérdez, már legfőbb ideje – felelte Mordon megszokott morgós hangján.

- Túl keményen ítéli meg. Beszéltem Dumbledore-ral, és esküszik rá…

- Dumbledore túlságosan bízik az emberekben!

- Nincsen bizonyítéka!

- Lenne, ha a Minisztériumban valaki venné a fáradságot, hogy foglalkozzon az üggyel!

- Tudja, Mordon, csakugyan kezd unalmassá válni, hogy folyamatosan ismétli önmagát – kapcsolódott be Piton vontatott hangja. A férfi nyilvánvalóan akkor érkezett meg. – Komolyan úgy gondolja, hogy változtat valamin azzal, hogy megállás nélkül a Minisztérium hozzá nem értését szidja?

- Az igazságot ki kell mondani, akár tetszik magának, Piton, akár nem. Nem rejtőzködhet előle örökre. A végén úgyis minden kiderül.

- Majd meglátjuk.

Mordon felhorkant, és Harry hallotta, hogy kibiceg a könyvtárból, majd a bejárati ajtó is becsapódik utána.

Azután ismét Remus hangjára lett figyelmes. – Perselus…

- Ne kezdd újra! – sziszegte Piton. – Nincs szükségem az apáskodó tanácsaidra.

- Én csak megpróbálom fenntartani a békét. Semmi hasznunk nincs abból, ha ti ketten egymás torkának ugrotok!

- Nos, nem kell tovább aggódnod. Amint azt mondtad, holnap elmegyek.

- Ez aligha végleges megoldás. Az isten szerelmére, Perselus, ez nem mehet így tovább!

- Elég! Nincs szükségeim az ő sértegetéseinek a tetejébe még a te szentbeszédedre is.

Harry hallotta, hogy a könyvtár ajtaja becsapódik. Kilesett a gardróbból, és azt látta, hogy Piton felfelé igyekszik a lépcsőn, és gyilkos hangulatban van. Harry a falnak dőlt, és az elveszett cipőt feledve az imént hallottakon töprengett.

Nyilvánvaló, hogy a halálfaló-gyilkosságok mindenkinek megtépázták az idegeit, nem utolsósorban Pitonét is. Azonban Harry fejében egy új gondolat ötlött fel. Lehetséges lenne, hogy az a baljóslatú alak, aki Piton elméjében a halálfalókat figyelte, azt az igazságosztót testesíti meg, aki már hónapok óta vadászik rájuk? Piton lelkének azt a darabját látta volna, amelyik gyilkosságra adta a fejét? Harry megborzongott erre a gondolatra, azonban elég ésszerűen hangzott. A taláros alakból kétségkívül a halál fenyegetése áradt.

Harry megújult eltökéltséggel látott neki ismét a cipője utáni kutatásnak. Reggel a lehető leghamarabb vissza akart érni a Roxfortba, és reménykedett benne, hogy addigra Dumbledore is ott lesz. Sok mindent kell megbeszélniük.


	24. Az ellenségem ellensége

**24. fejezet: Az ellenségem ellensége**

Bármennyire is utálta Harry a hoppanálást, azt el kellett ismernie, hogy roppant hasznos módszer. Tíz perccel azután, hogy befejezte a reggelit és elköszönt Remustól, Tonkstól és a többi barátjától, Harry már Dumbledore irodájának ajtaján kopogtatott.

- Gyere be, Harry – üdvözölte mosolyogva Dumbledore. – Meg kell mondjam, a vártnál hamarabb visszatértél.

- Beszélnem kell magával.

- Akkor hát gyere, ülj le. Attól tartok, a citromporhoz még kicsit korán van. Megkínálhatlak esetleg egy teával?

- Nem, köszönöm. Piton professzorról szeretnék beszélni.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Ha jól sejtem, sikerült átjutnod az elméjében emelkedő falon?

- Igen.

- És mit találtál mögötte?

Harry gyorsan elmesélte mind a Piton gyerekkorából látott jeleneteket, mind a halálfaló-támadást.

- Szóval mindkét alkalommal szinte ugyanazokat a jeleneteket láttad?

Harry bólintott.

– Igen. Úgy érzem, ezek valamiféle fordulópontok az életében: meghatározó pillanatok, amelyek kialakították a személyiségét.

- Kiválóan megfogalmaztad, Harry! Ez jó megfigyelés. De megkockáztatom azt a feltételezést, hogy ezek a jelenetek nem értek különösebb meglepetésként. Bizonyára nem kavartak fel annyira, hogy emiatt vasárnap kora reggel meglátogass.

- Nem, de láttam egy alakot is. Azt hiszem, férfi lehetett, bár nem láttam az arcát. Amikor megjelentek a halálfalók, ő is mindig ott volt, de nem vett részt a támadásban. Csak állt, és mindent végignézett. Volt valami… baljóslatú benne. Nehéz megmagyarázni, de még veszélyesebbnek tűnt, mint a halálfalók. Aztán amikor megpróbáltam követni, eltűnt.

Dumbledore átható tekintettel figyelte Harryt.

– Van elképzelésed arról, hogy mit jelképezhet ez az alak?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs. – Egy pillanatig habozott, majd folytatta. – Valami mást is láttam. Láttam az édesanyámat.

Amióta Harry elkezdett Piton elméjéről beszélni, először történt meg, hogy Dumbledore arcán bármi más látszott, mint nyugodt figyelem. Egy pillanatra remény és rémület furcsa keveréke villant fel az idős varázsló tekintetében, majd Dumbledore előrehajolt a székén.

– Láttad Lilyt?

- Igen. Véletlenül találkoztam vele, miközben azt a rejtélyes alakot üldöztem. Fiatalabbnak látszott, mint én.

Dumbledore lassan bólintott.

– Értem.

- Professzor, azt mondta, hogy azok az emberek vannak az elménkben, akik hatással voltak az életünkre. De ha így van…

- Akkor mit keres Lily Evans Piton professzor elméjében? – fejezte be Dumbledore, majd Harryre mosolygott. - Az édesanyád figyelemre méltó személyiség volt, Harry. Tőle örökölted a nagylelkűségedet, az igazságszeretetedet, és az együttérzőkészségedet. Sok ember életére volt pozitív hatással, habár az övé sajnos nagyon rövid volt. El tudom képzelni, hogy a kedvesség és a feddhetetlenség szimbólumaként él tovább mindazokban, akik ismerték.

Lily csakugyan kedves volt Pitonhoz, jutott eszébe Harrynek. Kiállt mellette, amikor James olyan csúnyán megalázta a sötét varázslatok kivédése RBF-jük délutánján. Piton ugyan élből visszautasította ezt a kedvességet, de úgy tűnik, ennek ellenére nagy hatással volt rá. Olyan kevés kedvességet kapott élete során. Harry logikusnak érezte, hogy a férfi elméjében Lily jelképezi azt a kevés benne rejlő együttérzést, és bután érezte magát, amiért először arra gondolt, hogy ennél többet jelent Pitonnak.

- Remekül haladsz Piton professzor elméjének felderítésével – szakította félbe gondolatait Dumbledore. – Úgy gondolom, elérkezett az ideje, hogy mi is folytassuk az órákat. Muszáj fejlesztenünk a párbajkészségedet is. Mit szólnál a vasárnap délutánokhoz?

* * *

Harry következő hetei rutinszerűen teltek. Most, hogy a Pitonnal és a Knighttal tartott gyakorlásai tetejébe ismét voltak órái Dumbledore-ral is, Harry elfoglaltabb volt, mint valaha, de ezt egy cseppet sem bánta. Valahogy sikerült elvégeznie az iskolai feladatait, és jól haladt Knighttal is. Sikerült végrehajtania az első pálca nélküli varázslatát, egy begyűjtő bűbájt, amiről Knight azt állította, hogy már többször megmentette az életét.

A Dumbledore-ral való edzés kifejezetten élvezetes volt. Olyan sok időt töltött Piton elméjének komor, lehangoló tájain, hogy már el is felejtette, mennyire gyönyörű és békés Dumbledore kertje. Csupán ott lenni is felüdítő volt, és segített abban, hogy felvértezze magát a bájitaltan tanár elméjének sivársága ellen. Úgy tűnt, hogy Dumbledore ezt teljesen megérti, és bár az edzések során továbbra is különféle vadállatokat és szörnyeket küldött Harry ellen, arra is hagyott időt a fiúnak, hogy az egyszerűen csak kószáljon a kertben, és élvezze annak nyugalmát.

Harrynek mindössze a Pitonnal töltött idő okozott csalódást. Hiába határozta el, hogy megfejti a titokzatos fekete figura rejtélyét, bárhogy próbálta, a férfi mindig kicsúszott a keze közül…

Harry végigszáguldott az utcán, a baljóslatú, taláros alakot üldözve. Már jól ismerte ezeket az utcákat: minden lyukat és minden akadályt, ami feltartóztathatta. A vaksötét ellenére is magabiztosan rohant, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, és minden érzékszervével az előle menekülő léptek és a suhogó talár neszére koncentrált. Egyre közelebb került a prédájához, és anélkül, hogy lassított volna a tempóján, felemelte a pálcáját.

– _Luminousus!_

Harry pálcája hegyéből ragyogó fény tört elő, és úgy bevilágította az utcát, mintha fényes nappal lett volna. A feketébe öltözött alak összerándult, mintha a fény fájdalmat okozna neki, majd bevetette magát az utcát szegélyező roskadozó épületek egyikébe. Harry követte az épületbe, ami egykor valamiféle raktár lehetett. A futó léptek hangját követve rohant végig a hosszú sorokban álló ládák mellett. Azonban a ládasorok olyanok voltak, mint egy labirintus, és Harry hamarosan nyomát veszítette a férfinak. Megállt, és fülelt, de mindössze a saját ziháló lélegzetét hallotta. A lépések zaja eltűnt.

Harry csalódottságában beleöklözött az egyik ládába, majd sarkon fordult, és ugyanazon az úton, ahol bejött, távozott a raktárból. Odakint már virradt, és sűrű felhők borították az eget. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és amikor kinyitotta, dühösen meredt a vele szemben ülő férfira.

- Akkor hát most sem jártál sikerrel – húzta el a száját Piton. Láthatóan pont olyan kevéssé örült ennek a ténynek, mint maga Harry. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, és felsóhajtott. – Potter, mégis mit akarsz elérni?

- Azt nem mondhatom el – felelte Harry mogorván. Piton majdnem minden találkozásuk alkalmával feltette ezt a kérdést. – De sikerülni fog, professzor, erre megesküszöm – tette hozzá. Meg sem próbálta elrejteni a haragját, és azzal sem törődött, hogy szavai úgy hangzanak, mint egy fenyegetés. Végtére is Piton volt az, aki ezt az egészet olyan veszettül bonyolulttá tette, még akkor is, ha ezzel tudatosan nem volt tisztában.

Harry vetett még egy mogorva pillantást Pitonra, majd kiviharzott az irodából. Olyan gyorsan távozott, hogy nem vette észre a férfi arcán átvillanó félelmet.

* * *

A Hollóhát-Mardekár kviddics mérkőzés remek alkalomnak ígérkezett Harry számára, hogy egy kicsit elfeledkezzen a gondjairól. Természetesen abban reménykedett, hogy a Hollóhát a földbe döngöli a Mardekárt. Különösen azt várta, hogy a Hollóhát új fogója legyőzze Malfoyt. Cecile Wellington rendkívül jól bánt a seprűvel, ráadásul mugli származású volt, amit Harry mindenképp Malfoy orra alá akart dörgölni, miután a lány elhalászta előle a cikeszt. Ez a remény azonban hamvába holt, amikor a csapatok felröppentek a levegőbe. Malfoy nem volt a mardekárosok között. Helyette Wilkes Cutting volt a Mardekár fogója.

- Hol van Malfoy? – kérdezte Ron, mintegy Harry gondolatait visszahangozva.

- Talán beteg – vetette fel Ginny. – Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy bármi más okból kihagyna egy meccset.

Hermione a lelátó mardekárosok által elfoglalt részét tanulmányozta a mindentlátójával.

– Nos, a tömegben sincs, úgyhogy bizonyára tényleg beteg.

- Lehetséges – jegyezte meg Harry gyanakvóan.

- Gondolod, hogy valami rosszban sántikál? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem tudom, de azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha utánajárunk. Ti maradjatok itt, és tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket. Én elmegyek a térképért és megnézem, merre jár.

Miközben felhangzott a sípszó, és elkezdődött a mérkőzés, Harry elhagyta a lelátót, és visszasietett a kastélyba. A hálótermében magához vette a Tekergők Térképét, és tekintetével kutatni kezdett rajta. A kastély csaknem üres volt, így nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy észrevegye a Draco Malfoy feliratú pöttyöt a Csillagvizsgáló torony tetején. Malfoynak semmi keresnivalója nem volt ott, és Harry egy percig sem habozott, elindult a torony felé.

Ahogy Harry a torony teteje felé közeledett, a távolból, a kviddicspálya felől hallatszott a tömeg kiabálása. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, kinyitotta a torony tetejére vezető ajtót, és körülnézett. Malfoy a mellvédnél állt, és egy mindentlátóval figyelte a kviddicspálya fölött röpködő apró alakokat.

- Gyerünk, gyerünk! – mormolta maga elé. – Állítsd meg!

A tömeg a távolban ismét felmorajlott, Malfoy pedig káromkodott egyet. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Mardekár nem áll túl jól. Harry néhány pillanatig elgondolkozva figyelte Malfoyt, majd végül megszólalt.

- Malfoy?

A mardekáros felugrott, és mindentlátóját elejtve megpördült. Előkapta zsebéből a pálcáját, és Harryre fogta. Harry is felemelte a saját pálcáját, de a másik fiú nem támadta meg. Egyszerűen csak dühösen meredt Harryre.

- Potter! Mit keresel te itt?

- _Én_ mit keresek itt? –lépett közelebb Harry. – Te mit keresel itt? Miért nem vagy a pályán?

- Semmi közöd hozzá. – Malfoy felvette a földről a mindentlátóját, és zsebre tette, majd amikor újabb moraj hangzott fel a kividdicspálya felől, mogorván hátrapillantott a válla fölött.

- Miért innen fentről nézed a meccset? – kérdezte Harry.

- Mondtam már, hogy semmi közöd hozzá – felelte Malfoy, és ismét dühös tekintetet vetett Harryre.

Harry alaposan szemügyre vette a másik fiút. Malfoy láthatóan feszült volt, és Harry kinyúlt felé mentálisan.

- Hagyd ezt abba! – tiltakozott Malfoy. – Hülyének nézel? Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre, hogy legilimenciával próbálkozol?

Harry meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. Tavaly még nem tűnt fel Malfoynak, amikor legilimenciát alkalmazott rajta, most azonban Harry érezte a másik fiú elméjének ellenállását. Nem lehetett összehasonlítani azzal a sziklaszilárd védelmi vonallal és körmönfont félrevezetéssel, amelyet Piton és Dumbledore elméjében megszokott, de azért elég hatékony volt. Harry elgondolkodott, hogy vajon mikor tanulhatott Malfoy okklumenciát, és miért.

Azonban nem igazán volt szüksége legilimenciára. Épp elég beszédes volt az, ahogy a másik fiú tekintete aggódva cikázott ide-oda.

- Mitől félsz? – kérdezte Harry.

Malfoy elvörösödött.

– Nem félek. Most pedig tűnj el az utamból, Potter!

Malfoy félrelökte Harryt, és az ajtó felé indult.

- A csapattársaid tudják, hogy ellógtál? És Piton? Gondolom, nem bánod, ha megemlítem neki.

Malfoy dühödten Harry felé pördült, és ismét ráemelte a pálcáját. Most még sápadtabbnak tűnt, és idegesen tekergette a nyakát, mintha azt várná, hogy nevének említésére Piton majd hirtelen megjelenik a semmiből.

– Ha egy szót is szólsz neki, Potter…

- Akkor mi lesz? Megátkozol? Még egyszer nem hagyom, hogy megússz egy olyan mutatványt, mint például a Sötét Jegy megidézése. És ezúttal Piton sem fog segíteni neked.

Malfoy gúnyosan felnevetett.

– Gondolod, hogy szabotáltam a saját meccsünket? Az aztán okos dolog lenne, különösen alibi nélkül.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Malfoynak igaza volt, ennek semmi értelme. Tekintve gyanús távolmaradását, ha bármi történne a meccsen, ő lenne az első, akit gyanúsítanának.

– Akkor mit csinálsz itt fent?

- Gondolod, hogy elmondom neked, hogy aztán egyből szaladhass Pitonhoz az információval?

- Ha elmondod az igazat, akkor megesküszöm, hogy nem adom tovább sem neki, sem másnak, amit hallottam tőled, sőt még azt sem mondom el, hogy láttalak.

Malfoy felhorkant.

– Azt várod, hogy ezt el is higgyem?

- Veled ellentétben én nem szoktam hazudozni, Malfoy – felelte Harry. – De rajtad áll. Ha úgy tetszik, sétálj el nyugodtan, én pedig egyenesen Pitonhoz megyek. Aztán majd _neki _magyarázkodhatsz, hogy miért lógtad el a meccset.

Malfoy szeme gyűlölködve összeszűkült, de mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy nincs más választása. Összeszorította a fogát, és leeresztette a pálcáját.

– Azért nem játszom ma, mert nem vagyok olyan ostoba, hogy seprűre üljek, miközben Piton a lelátóról figyel. Nem fogom neki _ennyire_ megkönnyíteni, hogy elintézzen.

Harry értetlenül meredt rá.

– Elintézzen? Miről beszélsz?

Malfoy ingerülten felsóhajtott.

– Tényleg el kell magyaráznom? Te magad mondtad, hogy majd ő _gondoskodik _rólam. De nem fog neki sikerülni. Hallod, Potter? Nem fog elkapni. Okosabb vagyok annál.

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult Malfoyra.

– Te azt hiszed, hogy Piton meg akar _ölni_? Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan.

- Nem én lennék az első, nem igaz? Hánynál is tart már? Tizennégynél? Tizenötnél?

Harry gyomra összerándult a meggyilkolt halálfalók említésére, de dacára a saját kétségeinek, úgy érezte, hogy meg kell védenie Pitont.

– Semmi bizonyíték nincs arra, hogy Pitonnak bármi köze lenne azokhoz a halálesetekhez.

Malfoy gúnyosan felhorkant.

- Rendben – mondta Harry. – Tegyük fel, hogy igazad van. Tegyük fel, hogy Piton odáig süllyedt, hogy piszkos módszerekhez folyamodik annak érdekében, hogy elbánjon néhány ellenségünkkel. Ez a mardekárosok módszere, nem? Győzni bármi áron? Háború van, és igazán nem mondhatod, hogy ha bármelyik halálfalónak esélye lenne rá, akkor nem adná őt fel, hogy aztán halálra kínozzák. Szóval szerintem egy-egy. De ennek semmi köze hozzád, téged nyilván nem ölne meg.

- Márpedig valaki igencsak próbálkozik – sziszegte Malfoy. – Vagy talán elfelejtetted, hogyan végződött a legutóbbi meccsünk?

- Emlékszem, hogy teljesen kiütötted magad, amikor nekirepültél a célkarikának.

- Pontosan, és a továbbiakban inkább elkerülném a hasonló _baleseteket_.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Hogy érted ezt?

- Komolyan annyira ügyetlennek gondolsz, hogy nekimegyek egy célkarikának, amit már százszor körberepültem? – mordult fel Malfoy. - Láttam, hogy közeledik az a nyavalyás. Csukott szemmel is ki tudtam volna kerülni. Csak éppen _nem tettem_.

Malfoy gondterhelt tekintettel meredt maga elé.

– Emlékszem, ahogy arra gondoltam, hogy ki kell kerülnöm. De valahányszor elkezdtem félrehúzni a seprűmet, valami mindig megállított, azt suttogta, hogy ne törődjek vele, hogy nem fontos, és hogy nem kell aggódnom miatta.

Harrynek a hideg futkosott a hátán. Az érzés, amit Malfoy leírt, teljesen úgy hangzott, mint amikor az ember Imperius átok alatt áll.

– Képtelenség, hogy valaki repülés közben megátkozott volna! Erre még Piton sem képes.

- Először én is így gondoltam.

- És mitől változott meg a véleményed?

- Attól a nyavalyás növénytől, amibe belefutottunk. Mit gondolsz? – Malfoy szinte köpte a szavakat, és Harryben csak most tudatosult, hogy a mardekáros idegei a végsőkig feszítettek.

- Bárki bármilyen okból odatehette azt a növényt – állapította meg ésszerű hangon. – Még akár saját magától is megtelepedhetett.

- Lehetséges, de az a levél, amiben az állt, hogy ott találkozzunk, nem saját magától íródott.

- Szóval valaki rávett arra, hogy odamenj?

Malfoy ingerülten meredt rá.

– Hát persze. Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy pusztán unalmamban sétálgattam arra?

- De hát azt a levelet bárki írhatta.

- Higgy nekem, Potter. Én nem vagyok olyan ostoba, mint te, hogy vakon belesétáljak valami veszélyes helyzetbe. Vannak olyan jelszavak és kódok, amivel meg lehet győződni róla, hogy nem hamisították meg az üzenetet.

- Akkor tehát Piton nem tudott volna hamis üzenetet küldeni neked, nem igaz?

- Ő halálfaló volt, ráadásul legilimentor és kém. Ha valaki meg tudja csinálni, akkor az ő.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Úgy tűnik, borzasztó nagyra tartod.

- Sosem állítottam, hogy ostoba, csak azt, hogy áruló.

- Ő egy kém, mint ahogy bizonyára Voldemortnak is dolgoznak kémek.

- Ő volt az apám legjobb barátja, és _elárulta_! – acsarkodott Malfoy. – Piton _felhasználta_ őt, és bolondot csinált belőle! Tudod, mibe került ez az apámnak?

- El tudom képzelni – felelte Harry csendesen. – Azt tudom, hogy Pitonnak mibe került.

A két fiatalember némán meredt egymásra, majd egyszer csak az előzőeknél jóval hangosabb, szinte fülsiketítő üvöltés hangzott fel a kviddicspálya felől. Mindketten a pálya felé néztek, és Harry látta, hogy az apró, kékbe öltözött hollóhátas játékosok mind az egyik társuk felé sietnek, aki izgatottan lengeti a karját. A mardekáros játékosok viszont mozdulatlanul ültek a seprűjükön.

Malfoy utálkozva felsóhajtott, majd visszanézett Harryre.

– Te talán úgy gondolod, hogy vannak dolgok, amit Piton már nem tenne meg, de én jobban tudom. Ha a híres griffendéles bátorságod mellett egy csepp eszed is van, akkor ezt nem felejted el. És jobb lesz, ha az ígéretedet is észben tartod. – Ezzel az utolsó figyelmeztetéssel Malfoy kiviharzott az ajtón.

* * *

Harry majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy Pitonnal kapcsolatos gyanúja teljességgel megalapozatlan – legalábbis erről győzködte magát. Bármit is tesz Piton, egy diákot semmiképpen nem bántana. Azonban Harry ennek ellenére sem tudott szabadulni a bensőjében szétáradó rettegéstől, és hétfő este minden eddiginél eltökéltebben érkezett Piton irodájába: lerántja az álarcot a férfi elméjében kísértő sötét alakról.

Ezúttal nem eredt a fekete taláros ember nyomába. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a nyílt üldözés nem működik. Ehelyett elrejtőzött abban a sötét sikátorban, amerre az alak a halálfaló támadás végeztével általában eltűnt. Harry a sötétben várakozott, és az utcáról behallatszó sikolyokat figyelte. Amikor elhalt a támadás zaja, mozdulatlanul állt, és várt. Türelme elnyerte a jutalmát, amikor meghallotta a közeledő lépteket. Megvárta, hogy az alak közvetlenül a rejtekhelye mellé érjen, majd előugrott, és hátulról rátámadt.

Persze akár varázsolhatott is volna, de gyanította, hogy az ellen a férfi fel van készülve, míg a fizikai támadás esetleg meglepetésként érheti. Bejött az elképzelése. Sikerült a földre küldenie az ellenfelét, és teljes súlyával rávetette magát. Azonban az meglehetősen erős volt, annak ellenére, hogy a bő talár meglepően vékony testet rejtett. Csaknem lerázta magáról Harryt, de a fiú is beleadta minden erejét, és sikerült kitartania, amíg előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját.

Egy ököl csapódott be Harry állába. Láthatóan a névtelen ellenfél is mindent beleadott. Harry egy pillanatra elengedte az alatta hánykolódó férfit, aki azonnal kihasználta a lehetőséget. Durván lelökte magáról Harryt, és talpra ugrott. De Harrynek már a kezében volt a pálcája.

_- Stupor!_

Azonban a férfinak kiváló reflexei voltak. A földre vetette magát, és Harry átkát épp csak elkerülve begurult egy nagy kuka mögé. Harry nem törődött vele. Ő már talpon volt, a prédája pedig semerre sem tudott elmenekülni. Örökké nem rejtőzködhet, és ha ismét felbukkan, gondoskodni fog róla, hogy jól megnézhesse magának.

- _Lumin…_

- _Capitulatus!_

Harry kezéből kiröppent a pálca, ő maga pedig hátratántorodott a bűbáj erejétől. De a támadás nem a kuka környékéről érkezett. Hátulról jött, és amikor Harry megpördült, megpillantotta a fiatalembert, aki lefegyverezte.

Piton állt ott, és pálcáját Harryre szegezve nyugodtan nézett rá.

- Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtad, hogy azt csinálok itt, amit akarok! – vetette oda dühösen Harry.

- Csakugyan – felelte Piton dühítően önelégült hangon. – De azt nem mondtam, hogy nem fogok közbelépni.

- _Miért?_ – kérdezte Harry számonkérően, és a kuka felé mutatott. – Miért nem akarod, hogy rájöjjek, ki az?

- Mert az nem old meg semmit!

- De igen! Érzem.

Piton Harry pálcája felé intett a sajátjával, mire az a levegőbe szökkent, és felé repült. Elkapta, majd előrelépett, és átnyújtotta Harrynek.

– Ideje, hogy távozz.

- Miért hagyod, hogy ő irányítsa az életedet? – nézett rá Harry számonkérően.

- Semmi közöd hozzá. Ne ártsd bele magad olyasmibe, amit nem értesz, vagy mindketten nagyon megbánjuk.

Harry dacosan meredt Pitonra, de a fiatalember ismét felemelte a pálcáját.

– Akár meg is átkozlak, ha feltétlenül szükséges.

Harry tudta, hogy Piton nem blöfföl. Vetett még egy csalódott pillantást a kuka felé, majd lehunyta a szemét.

* * *

- A bosszúálló még két halálfalót elkapott tegnap éjjel – jelentette be Seamus szerdán reggeli közben, miután átfutotta a _Hírverő _címoldalát. Harry elfintorodott, és másfelé nézett, de Seamus következő szavai megragadták a figyelmét. – Azt a mindenit! Azt hiszem, egyiküket ismertem.

- Te ismertél egy halálfalót? – kérdezte Lavender hitetlenkedve.

- Igen – válaszolt Seamus. – Itt tanult pár évvel ezelőtt. Thomas Morgannek hívták.

- Csak nem Faye Morgan bátyja? – kérdezte Ginny. – Egy hatodéves mardekáros lány. Együtt jár velünk sötét varázslatok kivédésére.

- Valószínűleg ő az – jelentette ki Seamus az újságcikket olvasva. – Azt írják, hogy a húga a Roxfortba jár.

Harry a Mardekár asztala felé nézett, és feltűnt neki, hogy mennyien hiányoznak a reggeliről. Egy pillantás a tanári asztal felé megerősítette, hogy Piton és Dumbledore sincs jelen.

- Szegény Faye – jegyezte meg Ginny. – Milyen szörnyű lehet neki.

Ron vállat vont.

– Nos, ez történik, ha az ember bátyja halálfalónak áll.

- Nem túl kedves dolog ilyet mondani, Ron – rótta meg Hermione. – Nem az ő hibája.

- Nem mondtam, hogy az ő hibája, és sajnálom a lányt. De halálfalónak lenni nem éppen biztonságos elfoglaltság.

- Főleg ezzel a fickóval a színen, aki halomra gyilkolja őket – bólogatott Dean, és az újság felé intett.

- Ugyan – felelte Seamus. – Tudjukki majd toboroz helyettük másokat.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy az kissé nehéz lesz, amíg ilyen halálesetek történnek – vetette közbe Parvati.

- Nagyon meggyőző tud lenni – felelte Dean sötét tekintettel.

Ginny oldalba bökte Harryt.

– Megnézem, hogy itt van-e még Faye.

Harry bólintott

– Veled megyek.

Harry és Ginny kiléptek a bejárati csarnokba, ahol egy csapatnyi mardekáros gyülekezett. Ahhoz képest, hogy Therese Gainst mennyien vigasztalták, amikor meggyilkolták az apját, ezúttal szégyenletesen kevesen voltak, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a diákok többsége nem igazán tud együttérezni egy meggyilkolt halálfaló családjával.

Kinyílt a tanári szoba ajtaja, és megjelent Dumbledore, aki meglehetősen fáradtnak tűnt. Egy lány állt mellette: Faye. A szemei vörösek és duzzadtak voltak, és úgy tűnt, észre sem vette a közelben gyülekező osztálytársait, amíg közelebb nem léptek, hogy kifejezzék együttérzésüket. A lányt nyilvánvalóan éppen annyira feldúlta a gyász, mint annak idején Therese-t, és Harryben fellobbant a harag a helyzet igazságtalansága láttán. Ő talán nem érdemli meg az együttérzést, csupán azért, mert a bátyja a rossz oldalon harcolt a háborúban?

Ginny átvágott a csarnokon, hogy odamenjen hozzá, Harry pedig követte. A lány körül álló mardekárosok megfordultak, és ellenségesen figyelték a közeledő griffendéleseket. Ginny figyelmen kívül hagyta a barátságtalan pillantásokat, és megszólította Faye-t.

- Sajnálom, ami a bátyáddal történt – mondta őszintén. – Tudom, milyen az, amikor az ember elveszít valakit, akit szeret, és együttérzek veled és a családoddal.

Faye meglepetten nézett Ginnyre, majd nyelt egy nagyot, és sűrű pislogások közepette bólintott.

Harry is ki akarta nyilvánítani a részvétét, de mielőtt megfogalmazhatta volna, egy kéz ereszkedett a vállára, és amikor felnézett, Knight professzort pillantotta meg. A nő ellépett mellette, és megszólította Faye-t.

- Miss Morgan, annyira sajnálom – mondta, és láthatóan komolyan gondolta. – Tudom…

- Nem hiszem, hogy Miss Morgannek szüksége van az együttérzésére, professzor – szakította félbe Piton jeges hangja. Eddig kicsit távolabb állt, Dumbledore mögött, de most előrébb lépett, hogy szembe kerüljön Knighttal. Tekintete hidegebb volt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha látta, és Knight döbbenten viszonozta a pillantását.

Piton ajka félreérthetetlen megvetéssel rándult meg, majd a lányhoz fordult, aki tágra nyílt szemmel, bizonytalanul meredt rá.

– Jöjjön, Miss Morgan – mondta éppen csak egy árnyalatnyival melegebb hangon. – A családja már várja.

Megfogta Faye karját, és gyors léptekkel – már-már maga után rángatva - a bejárati ajtóhoz vezette a lányt. Dumbledore követte őket, és csak egy pillanatra torpant meg, hogy szomorúan Ginnyre mosolyogjon, majd mindhárman elhagyták az épületet.

- Szerinted mi ütött Pitonba? – kérdezte Ginny. Harry nem válaszolt. Pontosan tudta, hogy miért volt Piton olyan goromba Knighttal. Senki más nem érthette azt a pillantást, amit a két tanár vetett egymásra, de Harry igen. Piton tudta, hogy Knight kémkedik utána. A gúnyos arckifejezése mindent elmondott, Knight pedig elsápadt, amikor ezt megértette. Harry tudta, hogy a nőnek esélye sincs elkapni Pitont, ha az tudja, hogy a nyomában van. A háborúnak rég vége lesz, mielőtt Knight szert tehetne a szükséges bizonyítékokra, hogy megállítsa Piton öldöklését.

- Harry? – szólította meg Ginny. – Jól érzed magad?

- Igen – válaszolta Harry. – De beszélnünk kell. Keressük meg Ront és Hermionét.

* * *

- _Piton_ a Halálfalók Réme? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.

- Harry, ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! – tiltakozott Hermione elszörnyedt arckifejezéssel.

- Bárcsak viccelnék – felelte Harry komoran, miközben fel-alá járkált a hálóteremben. – Hónapok óta minden jel erre mutat.

- De minden csak közvetetten – tiltakozott Hermione. – Azt tudjuk, hogy kémkedik a halálfalók után. Puszta véletlen is lehet, hogy mindig távol volt, amikor valakit megöltek.

- Azért ez egy kicsit erőltetett, nem? – jegyezte meg Ron. – Ráadásul az is beleillik a képbe, hogy Piton biztos meg szeretné bosszulni, amit Voldemort tett vele. És nyilvánvalóan képes ölni.

- Én akkor sem hiszem el! – makacskodott Hermione.

- Gondolod, hogy _én_ el akarom hinni? – kérdezte Harry. – Ha ő nem lett volna, már vagy fél tucatszor halott lennék. Kockára tette az életét, hogy megmentse az enyémet. De ezt nem tudom így folytatni. _Ő_ nem folytathatja így tovább.

- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte Ginny. – Azt mondtad, hogy Knight professzor hónapok óta nyomoz utána, nyilvánvalóan nem találta meg a módját, hogy megállítsa.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Nem tudom pontosan.

- Beszélned kell vele – közölte határozottan Hermione. – Tartozol annyival Pitonnak, hogy megadod neki az esélyt, hogy megmagyarázza. Mondd el, hogy mire gyanakszol, és majd meglátod, mit válaszol.

- Ó, az aztán bájos beszélgetés lenne – szólt közbe Ron a szemét forgatva. – Jó estét, professzor. Gyilkolt mostanában halálfalókat?

Hermione hűvösen Ronra meredt, de mielőtt vitába szállhatott volna, Harry megszólalt.

– Ronnak igaza van, Hermione. Piton alig áll szóba velem. Biztosan nem fogja beismerni, hogy ő öldösi a halálfalókat.

- De hát mi mást tehetnél? – kérdezte Ginny. – Nincs rá bizonyíték.

- Az igazat megvallva van.

- Micsoda? – szólalt meg Hermione, és mindhárman meglepetten meredtek Harryre.

Harry kinyitotta a bőröndjét, benyúlt a dísztalárja zsebébe, és előhúzta a kis fehér zsebkendőt. Széthajtogatta, hogy láthatóvá váljanak a hosszú fekete hajszálak, majd megmagyarázta.

- Mordon talált egy hajszálat az egyik gyilkosság színhelyén. Biztos benne, hogy a gyilkoshoz tartozik. Ezek itt Piton hajszálai. Ha a két minta megegyezik, az bebizonyítaná Piton bűnösségét.

- Miért nem adtad át ezeket Mordonnak vagy a Minisztériumnak? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry nem tudott mit felelni, és csak tehetetlenül megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom.

- Harry, vagy komolyan gondolod, hogy véget akarsz vetni a gyilkosságoknak, vagy nem – jelentette ki Hermione.

- _Tudom._ – Harry a látszólag ártalmatlan hajszálakra meredt. Hermionénak igaza van. Tennie kell valamit. Ha még a nyáron átadta volna a bizonyítékot Mordonnak, Faye Morgan bátyja még mindig élne. Így vagy úgy, a gyilkosságoknak véget kell vetni.

Harry ismét összehajtogatta a zsebkendőt, és a zsebébe süllyesztette, majd az ajtó felé indult.

- Hová mész? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Megteszem azt, amit már a legelején meg kellett volna tennem.

Harry elhagyta a Griffendél-tornyot, és egyenesen Knight professzor irodájába ment. A sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár fáradtan pillantott fel, amikor Harry kopogott, majd benyitott.

- Potter, mit tehetek magáért?

- Valamit oda szeretnék adni magának. – Harry előhúzta a zsebéből a zsebkendőt, széthajtogatta, és az asztalra tette. – Azt mondta, bizonyítékra van szüksége Piton ellen. Nos, itt van.

Knight döbbenten meredt a hosszú fekete hajszálakra.

– Hol szerezte ezeket?

- Az nem fontos. A lényeg az, hogy ezek Piton hajszálai.

- Knight Harryre nézett. – Biztos benne?

- Abszolút. Én magam szereztem őket.

Knight szótlanul, gondolataiba merülve pillantott ismét a hajszálakra.

- Nem akarom, hogy még valaki meghaljon, professzor – folytatta Harry őszintén. – És tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nincs más mód arra, hogy megállítsuk Pitont. Ha volna… de ez a dolog túl messzire ment, és véget kell vetni neki. Mordon azt mondta, hogy fel tudná használni ezeket. Oda tudná adni neki?

Knight ismét Harryre nézett, és egy pillanatra mintha sajnálat villant volna fel a szemében. Ez azonban hamar eltűnt, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Mindenképpen eljuttatom hozzá.

Harry bólintott, és sarkon fordult.

- Potter, nem a maga hibája, hogy Thomas Morgan meghalt.

Harry visszanézett Knightra, és egy komorra sikerült mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Köszönöm, professzor.

* * *

A következő négy napban Harry minden pillanatban arra számított, hogy a KBF megszállja a Roxfortot, és letartóztatja Pitont. Mindez idő alatt szélsőségesen ingadoztak az érzelmei. Egyszer megkönnyebbülést érzett, amiért végre véget vetnek Piton ámokfutásának, másszor elöntötte a bűntudat, amiért elárulta a férfit. Az sem segített, hogy Piton szűkszavúbb volt, mint valaha, és Harry nem tudta leküzdeni azt az érzést, hogy végül mégiscsak felülkerekedett a férfi lelkiismerete.

Vasárnap estére azonban a csalódottság kezdte elnyomni a Piton iránt érzett aggódását. _Vajon mennyi időbe telhet, amíg Knight odaadja azokat a hajszálakat Mordonnak?_ – morfondírozott Harry, miközben a tanári asztal felé meredt, ahol a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár éppen Flitwick professzorral beszélgetett. Ekkor Harryben felötlött egy másik gondolat. Mi van akkor, ha a nő bagollyal küldte el a csomagot, és az elveszett? Vagy ha a Minisztérium még a bizonyíték ellenére sem hajlandó Mordonra hallgatni? Akkor hogyan tovább?

Knight Flitwickre mosolygott, majd felállt, hogy elhagyja a termet. Látszólag az égvilágon semmi gondja nem volt. Harry mérgesen nézett utána, majd félretolta a félig megevett vacsoráját, és a barátaihoz fordult.

- Gyerünk, tűnjünk el innét.

Harry megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből Knightot és Pitont, miközben Ginnyvel, Ronnal és Hermionéval kivonultak a Nagyteremből. Ő megtette a maga dolgát. Most már csak abban bízhat, hogy Knight, Mordon és a Minisztérium is megteszik a magukét.

- Ginny? – szólította meg a lányt Faye Morgan a bejárati csarnokban. Fáradtnak és megviseltnek tűnt, ahogy bizonytalanul közeledett a Griffendélesek felé.

- Szia Faye – köszöntötte Ginny, és bátorítóan rámosolygott. – Nem is tudtam, hogy visszajöttél. Hogy vagy?

- Megvagyok. Ma délután jöttem vissza. – Mély lélegzetet vett. – Csak meg akartam köszönni. A háztársaimon kívül te voltál az egyetlen, aki azt mondta, hogy sajnálja Thomast. Összességében… nos, csak meg akartam köszönni. És szeretném, ha tudnád…

Faye-nek elakadt a szava. Tekintete nedvesen csillogott, de nyelt egyet, és folytatta.

– Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy Thomas nem volt rossz ember. Faye körülnézett, hogy biztos legyen benne, senki nem hallgatózik, majd halkabban folytatta. – Nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy mit jelent halálfalónak lenni, amikor csatlakozott hozzájuk, és azt mondta, hogy az volt élete legnagyobb hibája. Ki akart szállni. Úgy tervezte, hogy amint lehetséges, otthagyja őket. Faye megtörölte a szemét a talárja ujjával, és szipogott. – Azt hiszem, ez fáj a legjobban. Ha csak még néhány hónapig élt volna, el tudott volna rejtőzni.

- Annyira sajnálom – suttogta Ginny.

Faye összetörten bólintott.

– Piton professzor is nagyon sokat dolgozott azon, hogy elrendezze.

Harry megdöbbent.

– Piton?

Faye hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és amikor megszólalt, hangja alig volt több suttogásnál.

– Ő régóta segít néhányunknak, meg a családjainknak. Tudod, vannak olyan kapcsolatai, amelyekkel segíteni tud abban, hogy az ember elkerülhesse Tudjukkit. Az én családommal csaknem egy éve dolgozik együtt, és már majdnem kész volt minden. Iszonyú dühös volt, amikor megtudta, hogy Thomast megölték. Ijesztő volt, komolyan. Még sosem láttam olyan mérgesnek.

Faye ismét Ginnyre nézett.

– Mindenesetre, csak azt akartam, hogy tudd. – Azzal a lány sarkon fordult, és elindult a pince felé. Harry megrökönyödve bámult utána, és amikor megfordult, tekintete barátainak hasonlóan értetlen pillantásával találkozott.

- Miért lenne Piton dühös, amiért megölték Thomast, ha ő volt a gyilkos? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Talán nem ő volt – jelentette ki határozottan Hermione.

- Vagy talán csak megjátszotta magát, hogy elterelje magáról a gyanút – vetette fel Ron.

Harry az ajkába harapva töprengett. Az biztos, hogy Piton nagyon jól tudott színészkedni, ha a szükség úgy hozta, de lehetséges lenne, hogy esetleg tévedett? Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy hónapok teltek el azóta, hogy utoljára komolyan kétségbe vonta volna Piton bűnösségét, de talán ez volt az oka annak, hogy a KBF még nem tartóztatta le. Lehetséges, hogy a hajszálak végül mégsem egyeztek!

- Jobb lesz, ha megkeresem Knight professzort, és elmondom neki – jelentette ki végül.

Otthagyta a barátait, és elindult a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár irodájába. De amikor megérkezett, hiába kopogott az ajtón, nem jött válasz. Harry felsóhajtott. Knight vacsora után általában még egy órát az irodájában szokott maradni házi feladatokat javítani, és gyakran mondogatta a diákjainak, hogy ez idő alatt keressék fel, ha valami gondjuk van a tananyaggal. De persze az egyetlen alkalommal, amikor Harrynek szüksége lett volna rá, nem volt ott.

Harry halk morgolódás közepette a hálótermébe ment, hogy magához vegye az éjjeliszekrényén heverő Tekergők Térképét. Knightnak valahol lennie kell, és Harrynek feltett szándéka volt, hogy megtalálja. Ha egy mód van rá, nem fog még egy éjszakát azzal tölteni, hogy Pitonon rágódik. Elveszítette a türelmét, és nem volt hajlandó tovább várni a válaszokra.

Gyakorlott tekintete végigsiklott a térképen, de még mielőtt megtalálhatta volna a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt, valami más ragadta meg a figyelmét, és megfagyott a vér az ereiben. Az udvaron egy Draco Malfoy feliratú magányos pötty araszolt. Egyenesen a Tiltott Rengeteg felé tartott, és kicsit távolabbról egy másik apró pötty követte, mely a Perselus Piton feliratot viselte.

Harry azonnal elfeledkezett Knightról. Felkapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és kirohant a hálóteremből. Miközben leszáguldott a lépcsőn, egyre csak a Malfoyjal folytatott utolsó beszélgetése járt a fejében. A holdfény beragyogta az éjszakát, így a kapun kilépve azonnal megpillantotta a távolban az ismerős fekete taláros alakot. Magára kanyarította a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, és rohanni kezdett Piton után.

Már majdnem utolérte, amikor a férfi elérte az erdő szélét, és eltűnt a rengetegben. Harry az erdőbe érve lelassított, és fülelni kezdett Piton léptei után, de semmit sem hallott. Az erdőben koromsötét volt, de Harry nem mert fényt gyújtani a pálcájával. Vakon tapogatózott előre az ösvényen. Hirtelen valaki megragadta hátulról, megpördítette, és egy közeli fához szorította. Fény gyulladt fel a sötétben, és a támadója lerántotta róla a kabátot. Amikor Harry felnézett, Piton szikrázó tekintete meredt rá.

- Nahát, nahát, Potter, egy kis esti séta?

- Honnan tudta, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte Harry, miközben megpróbált kiszabadulni Piton szorításából.

Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és továbbra is a fához szegezve tartotta.

– Sajnálatos módon a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyek nincsenek ellátva csendbűbájjal is. Már azelőtt meghallottalak, hogy beértem volna az erdőbe. Mit keresel itt?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném magától! – vágott vissza Harry.

- Az nem a te dolgod. Miért követtél? Képtelen vagy ellenállni a lehetőségnek, hogy olyasmibe üsd az orrodat, amibe nem kellene?

Harry dühösen meredt Pitonra, de egy szót sem szólt. Piton szeme összeszűkült, és Harry érezte, hogy a férfi elméje megérinti az övét. Azonnal felhúzta a mentális védelmét.

- Mit rejtegetsz? – kérdezte Piton számonkérőn.

- Semmit. Maga az, aki éjjelente kisompolyog a kastélyból.

- És ezt egészen pontosan honnan tudod? – kérdezte Piton mély, veszedelmes hangon. – Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne üsd bele az orrod a dolgaimba! Mióta kémkedsz utánam?

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és viszonozta Piton dühös tekintetét.

– Épp elég régóta. Tudom, hogy mit csinál.

- Csakugyan? És mégis, elárulnád, mi az, amit szerinted tudsz?

- Maga ölte meg azokat a halálfalókat.

Piton meglepetten pislogott, majd halovány mosoly jelent meg az ajkán.

– Tehát úgy döntöttél, hogy Nagy-Britannia összes varázslója közül pont én vagyok a tettes? Esetleg bizonyítékod is van, vagy a jellemem egyszerűen magáért beszél?

- Minden alkalommal távol volt, amikor megöltek egy halálfalót. Ugyanígy volt nyáron is.

- Ez meglehetősen közvetett bizonyíték ahhoz, hogy ilyen szilárd bizonyosságot tápláljon, nem gondolod?

- Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki úgy gondolja, hogy maga a felelős.

- Á, szóval valaki telebeszélte ezzel a fejedet, ugye? Ki volt az? Lupin?

- Nem.

- Akkor Mordon?

Harry habozott, mire Piton tekintete megvillant.

– Tudhattam volna – jegyezte meg keserűen, és acélos szorítása még összébb szorult Harry karján. – Szóval az _ő_ megbízásából kémkedtél utánam? Mit mondtál neki?

- Semmit! – felelte Harry. – Semmit nem mondtam el neki, és nem azért jöttem most maga után, hogy kémkedjek. Azért jöttem, hogy megállítsam.

Piton elengedte Harry karját, majd hátrább lépett, és megvetően bámult a fiúra.

– Eljöttél, hogy megmentsd a lelkemet, erről van szó, Potter? Nos, ne fáradj. Az én lelkem nem érdemli meg, hogy megmentsék, mint ahogy arra bizonyára már te is rájöttél.

Azzal el akart fordulni, de Harry megragadta a talárja elejét.

– Soha ne mondjon ilyet – mordult rá a tanárra. – Ne dobja el az életét a bosszú miatt. Nem éri meg!

_- Ne dobd el az életed a bosszú miatt, Perselus. Nem éri meg._

Harry megdermedt. Olyan tisztán hallotta a szavakat, mintha valaki hangosan mondta volna ki őket, és beletelt egy pillanatba, amíg rádöbbent, hogy a fiatal női hang mindössze egy emlék volt Piton elméjéből. Harry tekintete Pitonét kutatta, de a férfi elméje már szorosan le volt zárva, és igencsak furcsán nézett rá: szinte mintha életében először látná Harryt.

Hirtelen egy kiáltás hangzott fel az erdő mélyéről. Piton felkapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és odadobta Harrynek.

– Vedd fel, és maradj közel hozzám. – Elindult a hang felé, Harry pedig a köpenyt magára kanyarítva követte.

Hamarosan egy holdfényben fürdőző tisztásra értek. Malfoy a tisztás túlsó oldalán állt, és kifejezéstelen arccal meredt maga elé. Az igazi meglepetést azonban a mellette álló alak okozta Harrynek.

- Á, Piton, hát itt van – szólalt meg Knight professzor fanyar mosollyal, miközben felemelte a pálcáját. – Tudtam, hogy számíthatok arra, hogy ha Malfoy egyedül elhagyja a kastélyt, maga követni fogja.

- Csakugyan? – Piton Malfoyra nézett. - Draco? Hallasz engem?

- Attól tartok, adnom kellett neki egy adag Imperius bájitalt, hogy rávegyem az együttműködésre. Most csak nekem fog válaszolni. Nem igaz, Draco?

- De igen, Knight professzor – felelte Malfoy álmatagon.

Knight ismét elmosolyodott.

– Dobja el a pálcáját, Piton.

Harry figyelte, amint Knight és Piton szótlanul merednek egymásra, mintha némán egymásnak feszülne az akaratuk, és igyekezett megérteni, hogy mi történik. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Knight Malfoyt használta fel arra, hogy kicsalogassa Pitont a kastélyból. De miért? Azt tervezi, hogy letartóztatja? Miért nem tette meg az iskolában?

Végül Piton egy utálkozó sóhajjal a földre dobta a pálcáját, és karba tette a kezét. Mindeközben színtiszta megvetéssel szemlélte Knightot.

– Szóval, mit tervelt ki pontosan?

Knight kinyújtotta a kezét, mire Piton pálcája beleröppent. Suhintott vele egyet-kettőt, a sajátját pedig zsebre tette.

– Itt az ideje, hogy felfedjük, hogy maga a Halálfalók Réme.

- Csakugyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Ez meglehetősen nehéz lesz, tekintve, hogy nincsen semmi bizonyítéka.

- Ó, de hát van bizonyítékom. Mordon talált egy hosszú fekete hajszálat az egyik elsőként meggyilkolt halálfaló otthonában.

Piton szeme összeszűkült.

– Semmit nem ér vele, ha nincs egy egyező mintája.

- Így van. Szerencsére Mr Potternek sikerült megszereznie azt, amire szükségem volt.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Piton lassan.

Harry összerezzent, és könyörgő pillantást vetett Pitonra, habár a férfi nem láthatta őt. Szerette volna ledobni a köpenyét, és megmagyarázni, hogy ő nem akarta átadni a bizonyítékot, de nem volt más választása.

- Az igazat megvallva már hónapok óta ólálkodik maga körül – jegyezte meg fesztelenül Knight, mire Harry arca égni kezdett a szégyentől. – Eredetileg Mordon kérte meg rá, de a tanév kezdete óta már önszorgalomból folytatta. Pár hónapja rajtakaptam, hogy követi magát, és azt mondtam neki, az igazsághoz híven, hogy Mordon engem is megkért, hogy tartsam magán a szememet. Képzelheti a megkönnyebbülését, hogy nem várt szövetségesre bukkant. Boldogan mondott el nekem mindent.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és arra vágyott, bárcsak Knight elhallgatna. Miért kell ezt csinálnia?

- A fiú mindig is túlságosan megbízott az emberekben – jegyezte meg Piton szárazon.

- Hihetetlen szerencsém volt – folytatta Knight. – Ha nem szúrom ki aznap éjjel Londonban, sosem láttam volna meg magát, és nem jöttem volna rá, hogy a nyomomban van. Ez esetben pedig mostanra már minden bizonnyal az Azkabanba juttatott volna.

Harry szeme tágra nyílt, és Knightra meredt. Valószínűleg rosszul hallotta.

- Csodálkoztam is, hogy vajon hogyan tudott mindvégig olyan ügyesen kijátszani - jegyezte meg Piton. - De azt még mindig nem árulta el, hogyan fog megvádolni azokkal a gyilkosságokkal, amiket maga követett el.

Harry hallotta a szavakat, de úgy tűnt, hogy az elméje képtelen elfogadni őket. Itt valami félreértés van. Mordon azért küldte Knightot a Roxfortba, hogy elkapja Pitont. A nő egyike volt Nagy-Britannia legelismertebb aurorjainak. Az lehetetlen, hogy ő a gyilkos. Harry gondolatait az szakította félbe, hogy meghallotta a saját nevét.

- Négy nappal ezelőtt felkeresett Potter – mondta Knight. – Azt mondta, hogy véget kell vetni a gyilkosságoknak, majd ideadott egy zsebkendőt, és azt mondta, az tartalmazza a maga bűnösségének a bizonyítékát. Képzelheti, mennyire megdöbbentem, amikor széthajtogattam, és néhány szálat találtam benne a maga hajából.

- Kár, hogy nem egyezett a Mordonnál lévő hajszállal – mutatott rá Piton.

Knight elmosolyodott.

– Maga alábecsül engem, Piton. Még aznap este meglátogattam Mordont, és magammal vittem egy hajszálat, amit az egyik diák talárjáról szedtem le. Azt mondtam neki, hogy szerintem a magáé, de nem vagyok biztos benne, ő pedig rendkívül előzékenyen már hozta is a saját mintáját, hogy elvégezzük a tesztet. Természetesen nem egyezett, én pedig roppant csalódott voltam. Amíg Mordon elment egy vigasztalónak szánt italért, én kicseréltem a nála lévő hajszálat a magáéra.

Piton elmosolyodott, és elismerően biccentett.

– Igazán szép munka. És most? Letartóztat, és az Azkabanba küld?

Knight megrázta a fejét, és Harry most először látott sajnálkozást megvillanni a szemében.

– Maga túlságosan okos, Piton, ugyanúgy, mint Dumbledore. Az emlékeket nem lehet örökre kitörölni, és ha a megfelelő emberek veszik a kellő fáradságot, kideríthető az igazság. Ezt nem engedhetem meg magamnak.

- Ma este követtem magát és Dracót az erdőbe, és épp időben értem ide ahhoz, hogy tanúja legyek annak, amint maga megöli őt. Megpróbáltam megakadályozni, de mindenki tudja, hogy maga tapasztalt párbajozó. Maga emléktörlő bűbájt akart végrehajtani rajtam, amit én kivédtem, és sajnos visszacsapódott magára. Megígértem Potternek, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek azért, hogy az Azkaban helyett a Szent Mungóba kerüljön.

- Milyen figyelmes magától.

Knight Pitonra emelte a pálcáját.

– Potter maga alatt lesz, de hát egy háborúban megesik az ilyesmi.

- Nem lesz annyira maga alatt, mint hinné – mordult fel Harry. _- Capitulatus!_

Piton pálcája kiröppent Knight kezéből, miközben Harry lerántotta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

- Potter!

Harry egyenesen Knightra szegezte a pálcáját, és reszketett a haragtól.

– Mindvégig maga volt az. Én megbíztam magában, és maga kihasznált. Hazudott nekem!

- Nem volt más választásom, Potter. Háború van.

- Maga _meggyilkolta _azokat az embereket.

- Az nem gyilkosság volt, hanem igazságszolgáltatás! Halálfalók voltak. Megérdemelték a halált!

- És mi a helyzet Dracóval? Ő is halálfaló?

- Nem – felelte Piton. – Nem az.

- De az lesz – csattant fel válaszképp Knight.

- Szóval megöli amiatt, ami esetleg majd lesz belőle – mondta Harry undorodva. – Többször is megpróbálta megölni a tanév során: először a kviddicsmeccsen, aztán meg azzal a növénnyel. – Harry megborzongott a gondolattól. – Tisztában van vele, mennyit szenvedett volna, mielőtt meghal abban a barlangban?

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a bátyám mennyit szenvedett? - acsargott Knight. – Lucius Malfoy vezette azt a csapatot, akik megölték!

- Miss Morgan bizonyára osztozna a bátyja halála felett érzett gyászában – vetette közbe Piton.

- Az _baleset_ volt – mentegetőzött Knight. – _Nem _állt szándékomban megölni a fiút. De meglátott, és így nem hagyhattam életben.

Piton ajka megrándult.

– Hát persze, hogy nem.

- Nem vagyok gyilkos! – erősködött Knight. - Hát nem értik? Ha meg akarjuk nyerni ezt a háborút, akkor a saját taktikájukat kell felhasználnunk az ellenségeinkkel szemben. – Először Pitonra, majd Harryre nézett. – Ezt mindketten tudják – mondta, és hangja egyre élesebbé vált. - Piton, maga ugyanezt csinálja.

- Én nem süllyedtem le a gyilkosságig – felelte Piton halkan. – Régesrég megtanultam, hogy ha az ember elkezd a halállal játszadozni, végül sosem a megfelelő emberek halnak meg. Én csak akkor ölök, ha nincs más választásom.

Knight felhorkant.

– Micsoda nemeslelkűség. Úgy tűnik, végtére is Potternek igaza volt magával kapcsolatban. De én meg akarom nyerni ezt a háborút, és megteszek mindent, ami ehhez szükséges.

- Azt hiszem, ehhez a KBF-nek is lesz hozzáfűznivalója – jegyezte meg Harry. – _Stupor!_

Knight azonban már elő is húzta a zsebéből a saját pálcáját, és hangtalanul kivédte Harry bűbáját.

– Még mindig bőven van mit tanulnod a párbajozásról, Potter.

Knight a még mindig mozdulatlanul álló Malfoy felé pöccintette a pálcáját. A fiú nem volt tudatában sem az előtte zajló összecsapásnak, sem a rá leselkedő veszélynek. Piton azonban láthatóan számított Knight lépésére, és ugyanabban a pillanatban mozdult.

- _Mobiliquendam! _– A földről egy jókora faág emelkedett a levegőbe, és nekivágódott Knightnak.

A nő megtántorodott, és Harry ismét felkiáltott.

- _Stupor!_ – Knight azonban már elkezdett megpördülni a saját tengelye körül, és dehoppanált, mielőtt még Harry végigmondta volna a varázsigét.


	25. Beszéljük meg

**25. fejezet: Beszéljük meg  
**

Mordon Dumbledore irodájában ült, és a kandallóban ropogó lángokba bámult. Torz arcvonásai döbbent szomorúságba merevedtek.

– Kislánykora óta ismertem – mondta rekedten az öreg auror. – Az apja az egyik legjobb auror volt, akit valaha ismertem – és az egyik legjobb ember. Katrina minden ízében az apja lánya volt. Tőle örökölte a szenvedélyes igazságszeretetét, a becsületességét. Amikor láttam, hogy az ő nyomdokaiba lép… - Mordon esetlenül megtörölte a szemét az ingujjával. - Mindenben olyan volt, mint amilyennek egy aurornak lennie kell. Egyike volt a legjobbaknak, és az apja nagyon büszke volt rá. Most…

- A halálfalók megölték az apját és a bátyját – jegyezte meg Dumbledore szelíden – Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez túl sok volt neki.

- Ez nem jogosít fel gyilkosságra! – vágott vissza Mordon.

- Nem, arra nem.. De okot ad rá..

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton lépett be.

– Perselus, hogy van Draco? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Most, hogy elmúlt az Imperius bájital hatása, már jól. Egy darabig le kellett fognunk, mert mindenáron el akarta hagyni a gyengélkedőt. Azt hajtogatta, hogy meg kell keresnie Knight professzort. – Piton felvont szemöldökkel Mordonra nézett, aki elfintorodott, és elkapta a tekintetét.

- Madam Pomfrey megfigyelés céljából ott tartja éjszakára – fordult vissza Piton Dumbledore-hoz. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szenvedett maradandó károsodást.

- Ezt örömmel hallom – nyugtázta Dumbledore.

- Ha egyéb kérdése nincs, visszatérnék a többi feladatomhoz – mondta Piton.

- Természetesen, Perselus.

Piton Dumbledore felé bólintott, majd sarkon fordult, de Mordon megállította.

- Potter itt azt mondja, hogy maga tudta – szólalt meg nyersen az auror, és fejével Harry felé intett, aki csendben figyelte az eseményeket.

Piton futólag a fiúra pillantott, majd Mordon felé fordult.

– Úgy van.

- Honnét?

Piton ajkán alig észrevehető, keserű mosoly játszott.

– A maga hitvallása segített, Mordon: ne bízz senkiben. Egy este megpillantottam, amint tomboló vihar közepette elhagyta a kastélyt. Aligha volt megfelelő idő egy kis vacsora utáni sétához. Tehát követtem. Londonba hoppanált, és ott találkozott egy férfival, akit felismertem, mint halálfalót. Először arra gondoltam, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozik, de másnap holtan találták azt a férfit, és rájöttem, hogy alighanem Knight a maga bosszúállója. Úgy döntöttem, hogy rajta tartom a szememet, amíg találok valami bizonyítékot a bűnösségére. Számos alkalommal követtem, de mindig sikerült kisiklania a kezem közül. Amikor ma este észrevettem, hogy Draco Malfoy elhagyja a kastélyt, gyanítottam, hogy ez Knight műve lehet, és a nyomába szegődtem. Mr Potter feltartóztatott, a többit pedig feltételezem, tudja.

Mordon elképedve meredt Pitonra.

– Maga mindezt tudta, és nem szólt senkinek?

- Nem volt bizonyítékom. Az ő szava állt volna az enyémmel szemben, és tudtam, hogy melyikünknek hinne.

Mordon lesújtott arckifejezéssel nézett rá, de Piton elfordult, és kiment az irodából. Harry utánanézett, majd felállt, és megkérdezte Dumbledore-t:

- Uram, most már visszamehetek a hálótermembe?

- Igen, Harry – felelte Dumbledore. – A továbbiakban nincs szükség a jelenlétedre. Jó éjszakát!

Harry Pitonhoz hasonlóan biccentett Dumbledore-nak, és távozott. Miközben a Griffendél-torony felé haladt, mindenfelé a diákok izgatott sustorgását hallotta, és elképedt, hogy mennyire gyorsan elterjedt a kastélyban a hír. Alig két órája történt, hogy ő és Piton bevitték Malfoyt a gyengélkedőre. Röviddel utána megérkezett Dumbledore, oldalán McGalagony professzorral, és Piton gyorsan elmagyarázta, hogy mi történt. A férfi Malfoyjal maradt, amíg Dumbledore és Harry felmentek az igazgatói irodába. Odahívták Mordont, Kingsley Shackleboltot és Tonksot, és ezúttal Harrynek kellett elmesélnie a történteket. Mordon először nem volt hajlandó elhinni, de végül sikerült meggyőzni. Azután Tonks és Shacklebolt elment, hogy riasszák a Minisztériumot, és immár nem volt más teendőjük, mint hogy várják, hogy a KBF Knight nyomára bukkanjon.

A Griffendél klubhelyisége zsúfolásig tömve volt diákokkal amikor Harry megérkezett.

- Harry! – kiáltotta Ron, és odahívta barátját a sarokba, ahol Ginnyvel, Hermionéval és Neville-lel üldögélt.

- Hallottad? – kérdezte Hermione, amikor Harrynek sikerült átvágnia a tömegen, és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Igen, hallottam – felelte Harry, majd halkabbra fogta. – Egészen pontosan, ott voltam.

- Gondoltuk, hogy ott lehettél – mondta halkan Ginny.

- Akkor hát igaz? – kérdezte Neville. – Csakugyan Knight professzor a Halálfalók Réme?

- Igen. – Harry gyorsan elmesélte nekik, hogyan pillantotta meg Pitont és Malfoyt, amint az erdő felé indulnak. – Követtem őket, de kiderült, hogy Knight volt az, aki Imperius bájitalt itatott Malfoyjal, hogy elcsalja őt és Pitont a kastélyból. Azt tervezte, hogy megöli Malfoyt, és Pitont vádolja meg a gyilkosságokkal. Amikor rájött, hogy ott vagyok, és nem lesz képes végrehajtani a tervét, akkor dehoppanált.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Knight professzor gyilkolta meg azokat az embereket – jegyezte meg Neville láthatóan elcsüggedve.

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– Ez csak azt mutatja, hogy bárki megkattanhat.

- Igen, én pedig egész idő alatt hozzá jártam tanácsért – mondta Harry keserűen.

- Harry, ezért nem hibáztathatod magad – vigasztalta Ginny. - Köztiszteletben álló auror volt, és Mordon _tényleg_ azért küldte ide, hogy Piton után kémkedjen. Egyszerűen nem tudhattad.

- Tudom, de akkor is: minden alkalommal hagytam, hogy az orromnál fogva vezessen. Ő mondta nekem, hogy látta Pitont azzal a halálfalóval beszélgetni, aki meghalt a metróban. És aztán azzal a csípős csápfűvel kapcsolatban is: ő mondta, hogy valószínűleg valaki Roxforton kívüli ültette oda, én meg _elhittem_ neki.

- Nyilván nem számítottál arra, hogy hazudik neked, Harry – mondta Hermione.

- Mit gondoltok, mit fog tenni vele a Minisztérium, ha elkapják? – kérdezte Neville.

- Gondolom, az Azkabanba küldik – felelte Hermione.

- Már _ha_ elkapják – mutatott rá Ginny. – Ezidáig nem mutattak túl sok érdeklődést iránta, nem igaz?

- Lehet, hogy a halálfalók előbb bukkannak a nyomára – vetette fel Ron. – Nekik nyilván megvan a szükséges ösztönzőerő.

Neville elsápadt.

– Csak úgy eszembe jutott. Tudom, hogy nagyi borzasztó ideges lesz. Jól ismerte a családot, és már csak Knight professzor él közülük.

Neville aggodalma kijózanító volt, és néhány pillanatig mindannyian szótlanul üldögéltek.

- Szerintetek mihez fog kezdeni Dumbledore a sötét varázslatok kivédésével? – szólalt meg végül Hermione.

Harry meglepetten nézett a lányra. Neki még eszébe sem jutottak az óráik.

- Gondolom, találnia kell valakit a helyére, nem? – mondta Ginny.

- _Ha_ talál valakit – egészítette ki Ron. – Eddig sem volt könnyű felhajtani őket, nem igaz?

- Muszáj, hogy legyen tanárunk! – erősködött Hermione. – Ebben az évben vannak a RAVASZ-vizsgáink.

- Át fogsz menni a RAVASZ-okon, Hermione – nyugtatgatta Harry. – Mindannyian átmegyünk. Ne aggódj.

- Te könnyen beszélsz, Harry – jegyezte meg Ron. – Te akkor is Kiválóra vizsgáznál, ha többet egyetlen órán sem vennél részt.

Harry kissé elpirult, és bár egyetértett Ronnal a sikeres vizsgájának esélyeit illetően, bár némi kétség hasított bele, amikor eszébe jutottak Knight utolsó hozzá intézett szavai: _Még mindig bőven van mit tanulnod a párbajozásról, Potter._

Másnap reggelinél Dumbledore komoran kihirdette a történteket, a diákok pedig nyomasztó csendbe burkolózva hallgatták a bejelentést arról, amit már mindenki tudott. Páran közülük még mindig hitetlenkedőnek tűntek, annak ellenére, hogy maga Dumbledore tett az ügyben hivatalos nyilatkozatot. Senki nem sejtette, hogy Knight a Halálfalók Réme.

- Most pedig térjünk át arra az ügyre, amely mindannyiótokat sokkal jelentősebben érint – folytatta Dumbledore. – A tanév hátralévő részében elmaradnak a sötét varázslatok kivédése órák.

Az összegyűlt diákok halkan zúgolódni kezdtek.

- Mindazonáltal – Dumbledore felemelte a hangját, hogy elcsendesítse a tiltakozókat -, az órák helyett elindítjuk a sötét varázslatok kivédése szakkört, amelyet itt fogunk tartani a Nagyteremben, és amelyen a következő időbeosztás szerint vesznek majd részt a diákok.

- Hétfő esténként McGalagony professzor és Bimba professzor foglalkozik az első-, másod- és harmadéves diákokkal. Kedd esténként Flitwick professzor oktatja a negyed- és ötödéves diákokat. Csütörtök esténként pedig a RAVASZ vizsgára készülők, a hatod- és hetedévesek vesznek részt Piton professzor óráján.

- Miért mindig nekünk jut Piton? – kezdett bele a panaszkodásba Ron, amint Dumbledore leült.

- Valószínűleg azért, mert ő ismeri legjobban a sötét varázslatokat – felelte Hermione.

- Akkor meg miért nem adta oda neki az állást Dumbledore?

Ebben a pillanatban megérkeztek a reggeli újságokat kézbesítő baglyok, félbeszakítva ezzel a Pitonról folyó társalgást. A _Reggeli Próféta_ főcíme ezt harsogta: _„A Sötét Lovag_", és azonnal magára vonta mindenkinek a figyelmét. A hozzá tartozó címlapsztori röviden felvázolta Knight családjának a történetét és a nő aurorkarrierjét, valamint apja és bátyja meggyilkolásának körülményeit. Meglehetősen együttérző írás volt, és azzal a semleges megjegyzéssel ért véget, hogy Knight továbbra is szabadlábon van, így előfordulhat, hogy folytatódnak a halálfaló-gyilkosságok.

A _Hírverő _ugyanezen információknak egy rövidített változatát közölte, de cikkének legnagyobb részét annak szentelte, hogy figyelmeztesse a Minisztériumot, azzal, hogy felhatalmazza az aurorokat a főbenjáró átkok használatára, precedenst teremt arra, hogy a Knighthoz hasonló emberek törvény felett állónak érezzék magukat. Nyíltan leírta, hogy tekintettel Knight példás szolgálati éveire, nem valószínű, hogy a Minisztérium nagy energiát fektetne a felkutatásába.

Harry nem is tudta, hogy ennek örüljön-e vagy sem, és miközben letette az újságot, elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie a háztársaira, hogy megtudja, ők is hasonlóan vegyes érzésekkel küszködnek. Egyikük sem beszélt sokat, miközben elhagyták a Nagytermet. Mivel a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát eltörölték, visszamentek a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol Harry egész délelőtt a házi feladataival foglalkozott, majd elment ebédelni, azt követően pedig gyógynövénytan órára. A tanulás egészen vacsora utánig segített elterelni a gondolatait Knightról. Amikor azonban visszatért a klubhelyiségbe, egyből eszébe jutott a nő, hiszen ott gyülekeztek az első- és másodévesek, akik éppen a Nagyterembe indultak McGalagonyhoz az első sötét varázslatok kivédése szakkörükre.

Gyorsan közeledett Harry Pitonnal tartandó legilimencia órájának az ideje is, amitől egyszerűen rettegett. A Knight szökését követő felfordulás során nem került szóba Harry szerepe Mordon és Knight ármánykodásában, de a fiú tudta, hogy ez nem tarthat örökké. A mai este tökéletes alkalmat nyújt Pitonnak arra, hogy a fejére olvassa a történteket, és egyáltalán nem lelkesítette, hogy magyarázkodnia kell a férfinak.

Harry pontban hét órakor érkezett a bájitaltantanár irodájába, és azonnal feltűnt neki, hogy Piton íróasztalán még a megszokottnál is nagyobb tornyokban halmozódnak a pergamenek.

- Ne álldogálj ott, Potter – közölte Piton ingerülten, amikor Harry megtorpant az íróasztala előtt. – Ülj le. Most, hogy a sajátjaimon túl még Knight óráit is meg kell tartanom, igazán nincs vesztegetni való időm.

Harry leült, és egyből belekezdett a gondolatban félig-meddig már elpróbált bocsánatkérésbe.

– Professzor, elnézést kell kérnem. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy Knight öldösi a halálfalókat.

- Ez nyilvánvaló – felelte Piton, és egy megjegyzést írt az előtte heverő pergamenre. – Mindazonáltal, ennek semmi köze sem a munkámhoz, sem ahhoz, amiért itt vagy. – Letette a pennáját, összefonta a kezét az íróasztalon, és felnézett. – Rajta, Potter, láss neki, hacsak nem untál még rá arra, hogy az elmémben bóklászol.

Harry Pitonra meredt. A férfi tökéletesen higgadt, éber és várakozó volt, pedig Harry egyáltalán nem erre számított. Kizárt, hogy ne hordaná le azért a bajért, amit okozott. Kizárt, hogy úgy tenne, mintha mi sem történt volna. Bármennyire is rettegett Harry attól, hogy részletesen meg kell gyónnia Pitonnak az ostobaságát, az sokkal rosszabbnak tűnt, hogy a férfi tudomást sem vesz a történtekről.

- Nos? – kérdezte Piton türelmetlenül, kiszakítva ezzel Harryt a gondolatai közül.

- Azt akarja, hogy egyszerűen csak kezdjem el? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton ingerülten felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Úgy szoktad, nem?

- Igen, de…

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, mire Harry nagyot sóhajtott.

– Igen, uram. – Előredőlt a székén, Piton szemébe nézett, és igyekezett összpontosítani. _Hogy tud úgy nézni rám, mintha a tegnapi nap meg sem történt volna? Az nem lehet, hogy csakugyan elfelejtette._

- Várok, Potter.

- Elnézést, uram.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és erőnek erejével összpontosított. Egy pillanattal később egy ismerős utcán állt, a bolt előtt, ahol Piton élt és dolgozott.

Hetek óta nem járt a boltban, de miután Perselus meghiúsította a legutóbbi próbálkozását, hogy lerántsa a leplet a baljóslatú, sötét alakról, akit üldözött, Harry rájött, hogy mindaddig, amíg Piton ellene van, nem fogja tudni megfejteni, miért olyan fontos az a titokzatos alak. Szüksége volt Perselus együttműködésére, vagy legalábbis arra, hogy ne avatkozzon közbe, és ez azt jelentette, hogy új stratégiát kell alkalmaznia.

Harry belépett a boltba, ahol Pitont szokás szerint az üst felé görnyedve találta. A fiatalember meglepetten nézett fel Harry érkezésére.

- Te meg mit csinálsz itt? Nem kéne éppen lázasan szaglásznod, hogy felfedhesd az összes titkomat?

- Most inkább egyszerűen csak beszélgetni szeretnék veled, ha nincs ellenedre.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a bájital érdekelne téged – felelte Piton elutasítóan.

- Nem bájitalokról akarok beszélgetni.

Piton gyanakodva szemlélte Harryt.

– Akkor miről akarsz beszélgetni?

- Bármi másról. Gyere, mozduljunk ki egy kicsit, menjünk el sétálni.

- Dolgom van – jelentette ki Piton hidegen, és visszafordult a bájitalához.

- Neked mindig dolgod van, de bármit is csinálsz, az várhat. Ezt mindketten tudjuk.

- Nincs semmi közös témám veled.

- Nos, majd kitalálunk valamit.

Piton bosszankodva nézett Harryre.

– Feltételezem, nem fogadsz el nemleges választ?

- Úgy van. Nem fogadom el.

Piton utálkozva megrázta a fejét, de eloltotta a lángot az üstje alatt.

– Hát jó. Akkor essünk túl rajta.

Kiviharzott a boltból, Harry pedig követte. Elindultak az utcán, majd egyszer csak Piton megszólalt.

– Ki vele, mit akarsz valójában?

- Már mondtam. Csak beszélgetni szeretnék veled.

Piton elhúzta a száját. Láthatóan nem győzték meg Harry szavai.

– Rendben, akkor beszélj.

Harry egy pillanatra zavarba jött. Valójában még nem tervelte ki ilyen mélységig az új stratégiáját. Nagy vonalakban azonban már tudta, hogy mit akar tenni, és valami ártatlan témával akart kezdeni, ami nem teszi Pitont még gyanakvóbbá.

- Gyakran szoktál sétálni menni?

- Nem különösebben – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Piton. – Gyakran szoktál buta kérdéseket feltenni?

Harry nem vette fel a kesztyűt.

– Én szeretek sétálni.

- Milyen bájos – felelte Piton szárazon.

- Fiatalabb koromban mindig sétálni mentem, ha összevesztem a nagynénémmel és a nagybátyámmal. Mivel majdnem minden nap összevesztünk, rengeteget sétáltam.

- Miért veszekedtél velük olyan sokat?

- Leginkább azért, mert gyűlöltek engem.

- Miért? Rá akartad venni őket, hogy menjenek sétálni veled?

- Nem. A szüleim halála után a nyakukon maradtam, és ők olyasfajta muglik voltak, akik nem akarták, hogy bármi közük legyen a varázslókhoz. Persze, amikor kicsi voltam, mindezt még nem tudtam. Egészen addig nem tudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok, amíg meg nem érkezett a roxfortos levelem. Azt hittem, egyszerűen csak gyűlölnek.

Piton elképedve nézett Harryre.

– Hogy lehet az, hogy nem tudtad, hogy varázsló vagy?

- A nagynéném és a nagybátyám sosem mondták. Tudod, talán azt hitték, hogy ha eltitkolják előlem, azzal megakadályozhatják, hogy csakugyan varázslóvá váljak.

Piton szemöldökráncolással nyugtázta az abszurd ötletet.

– Mi történt a szüleiddel?

- Egy sötét varázsló megölte őket, amikor egyéves voltam.

Harry érezte, hogy a mellette sétáló fiatalember kissé megfeszül.

– Sajnálom – mondta Piton.

- Én is.

Néhány percen keresztül szótlanul sétáltak, majd Harry ismét megszólalt.

– Az a környék szebb volt, mint ez, de épp ilyen üres volt. Legalábbis én úgy éreztem. Egyáltalán nem voltak barátaim. Mindenki piszkált, mert más voltam, és időnként furcsa dolgokat csináltam. A nagynéném és a nagybátyám különösen haragudott rám, ha ilyesmi történt. Előfordult, hogy akár egy hétre is bezártak miatta a gardróbba.

- A gardróbba?

- Igen. Egy gardróbban aludtam a lépcső alatt.

Piton úgy nézett Harryre, mintha biztosra venné, hogy a másik csak ugratja, de úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú nyilvánvaló őszintesége lassan meggyőzte a fiatalembert arról, hogy Harry az igazat mondja. Homlokráncolva félrenézett, majd folytatták a sétát. Elsétáltak egy háztömbnyi távolságra, majd még egyre, és végül Piton törte meg a csendet.

- Téged legalább nem vert a saját apád.

Harry a fiatalemberre pillantott, de Piton nem nézett rá.

– Igazad van – mondta Harry. – Azt hiszem, az rosszabb lett volna.

Várt egy pillanatig, de Piton nem fűzött hozzá semmi megjegyzést, így Harry óvatosan tovább tapogatózott.

– És mi a helyzet az anyukáddal? Milyen volt?

Piton vállat vont, és továbbra sem nézett Harryre.

– Ő rendes volt. De még kicsi koromban meghalt.

- Mi történt?

Piton egy pillanatig habozott, majd közömbösnek szánt hangon válaszolt.

– Megbetegedett, és a mugli orvosok nem tudták, hogyan gyógyíthatnák meg.

- Mi a helyzet a Szent Mungóval?

Piton egy hosszúra nyúlt pillanatig hallgatott, és amikor megszólalt, nagyon halk volt a hangja.

– Túlságosan beteg volt ahhoz, hogy magától odamenjen, az apám pedig nem tudta, hogyan juttathatná oda. Küldött egy baglyot a családjának, és a segítségüket kérte. Azt hiszem, egész életében akkor az egyszer használt baglyot. Vártunk, de nem válaszoltak.

- Nem kapták meg a baglyot?

- Természetesen megkapták! – csattant fel Piton, és vasvillatekintettel meredt Harryre. Nyoma sem volt a hűvös viselkedésének. – A levél nélkül jött vissza. Egyszerűen csak nem érdekelte őket. Öntelt aranyvérűek voltak; kitagadták az anyámat, amiért egy muglihoz ment feleségül, és nem érdekeltük őket. Még a temetésére sem jöttek el.

Piton elkapta a tekintetét, és mélyet lélegzett, hogy visszanyerje az uralmát az érzelmei fölött. Amikor ismét megszólalt, hangja épp olyan nyugodt volt, mint mindig.

– Aznap megesküdtem, hogy jobb varázsló leszek mindannyiuknál.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az vagy – jelentette ki Harry őszintén. Egy pillanattal később hozzátette: - De te legalább emlékszel az édesanyádra. Én egyáltalán nem emlékszem a szüleimre.

Piton Harryre nézett, és keserűen elmosolyodott.

– Az élet már csak ilyen igazságtalan. Vannak, akiknek mindenük megvan, még akkor is, ha nem érdemlik meg, másoknak pedig semmi sem jut. Igazából csak magadra számíthatsz.

- Meg a barátaidra.

Piton kétkedve felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Hát nem is tudom.

- Rám számíthatsz.

Piton fürkésző tekintettel nézett Harryre.

– Majd meglátjuk.

Amikor Harry végül kinyitotta a szemét Piton irodájában, azonnal tudta, hogy sokkal hosszabb időt töltött Piton elméjében, mint eddig bármikor. Ezt egy pillanattal később Piton is megerősítette, amikor az íróasztalán álló órára pillantott, és kissé megkésve reagált.

- Potter, majdnem kilenc óra – szólalt meg Piton megdöbbenve. – Merlinre, mégis mit csináltál?

- Sajnálom, professzor – felelte Harry könnyedén. – Sosem tudom előre, hogy mi fog történni, és néhány dolog egyszerűen tovább tart, mint mások. – Felállt, és sarkon fordult, hogy kimenjen, de Piton ismét megszólalt, és ezúttal meglepetés és gyanakvás elegye vegyült a hangjába.

- Mit csináltál velem?

Harry értetlenül nézett vissza Pitonra.

– Tessék?

Piton felállt, és keze dühösen ökölbe szorult. De nem a haragja volt az, ami sokkolta Harryt, hanem a férfi szemében megcsillanó utálkozás.

– Mit csináltál velem?

- Semmit! – felelte Harry az igazsághoz híven. Hiszen ő csak beszélgetett Perselusszal, semmi más nem történt.

Piton ajka megvetően megvonaglott.

– Hülyének nézel, Potter? Csak mert nem emlékszem arra, hogy mit teszel az elmémben, az nem jelenti azt, hogy nem érzem a ténykedésed hatását. Most pedig _halljam, hogy mit csináltál_.

Harry tehetetlenül meredt Pitonra, és küzdött az elméjét elborító értetlenség és pánik ellen. Semmi olyat nem tett, amivel kiérdemelhette volna ezt a reakciót Pitontól, és ennek az egésznek semmi értelme nem volt. Perselus élvezte a beszélgetésüket. A végén már csaknem boldognak tűnt. Az biztos, hogy sokkal nyugodtabbnak és kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha látta. Szóval miért viselkedik Piton úgy, mintha valamiképpen megsértette volna? Mintha Harry valami alávaló bűnt követett volna el.

- Professzor, esküszöm, hogy semmit sem tettem magával – mondta Harry elkeseredetten. – Nem tennék ilyesmit.

Piton szeme összeszűkült, és Harry abban a pillanatban megérezte, hogy a férfi elméje megérinti az övét. Semmi szelídség nem volt az érintésében. Olyan erővel csapta meg a férfi dühös felháborodása, mintha Piton fizikailag megütötte volna. Harry összerándult, de nem szakította meg a kapcsolatot. Tudta, hogy azzal csak még jobban felbőszítené Pitont, és különben sem volt rejtegetnivalója. Nem tett semmi rosszat.

Piton épp olyan gyorsan húzódott vissza Harry elméjéből, mint ahogy megjelent. A haragja is lelohadt, és kissé összezavarodva nézett Harryre.

- Mondtam, hogy semmit nem tettem magával – méltatlankodott Harry.

- Úgy tűnik, tényleg nem – ismerte be Piton a falat fürkészve. – Nos, rendben van, Potter, elmehetsz.

Harry nem mozdult.

– Nem árulta el, mi a baj. Miért gondolta, hogy…

- Nincs jelentősége, Potter. Valószínűleg csak annak a hatását érzem, hogy túl sokáig voltál jelen az elmémben. Nem érdekel, hogy mit csinálsz, vagy mennyire érzed fontosnak,amit csinálsz. Nem tarthatod fenn ilyen hosszú ideig a kapcsolatot. Ha ez még egyszer előfordul, véget vetek ezeknek a gyakorlatoknak. Megértetted?

- Igen, uram.

- Akkor menj.

Harry kilépett Piton irodájából, és azon töprengett, vajon csakugyan az elméjében eltöltött idő hossza zaklatta-e fel ennyire a férfit. Dumbledore-ral is előfordult egyszer-kétszer, hogy hasonlóan hosszúra nyúlt az órájuk, és úgy tűnt, az idős varázslót ez egy cseppet sem zavarja. De persze az Dumbledore volt. De ha egy másik varázsló elméjével való hosszan tartó érintkezés kiválthat ilyen reakciót, mint Pitonnál, akkor vajon miért nem figyelmeztette Dumbledore? Hacsak nem valami egyéni, kizárólag Pitonnál fellépő dologról van szó. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, amikor a férfira látható hatással volt Harry látogatása az elméjében.

Harry nagyon szerette volna tudni, hogy vajon mi izgatta fel ennyire Pitont. Nem mintha maga a látogatás megrázó lett volna. A halálfaló-támadással meg a sötét, baljóslatú alakok üldözésével összehasonlítva kifejezetten eseménytelen volt – sőt mi több, kellemes.

A beszélgetés Perselusszal sokkal jobban alakult, mint azt Harry remélte. Mindössze annyi volt a szándéka, hogy kialakítson Pitonnal valami olyan kapcsolatot, amit aztán felhasználhat arra, hogy meggyőzze a fiatalembert, ne akadályozza őt a sötét alak üldözésében. De Perselus sokkal érdekesebb beszélgetőpartnernek bizonyult, mint azt Harry gondolta. A fiatalember eleinte bizalmatlan volt, és nem is próbálta titkolni, hogy gyanúsnak találja Harry indítékait. Harrynek azonban megvolt az az előnye, hogy sokkal jobban ismerte Pitont, mint Perselus őt, és mivel évek hosszú során át gyakorolta, hogyan édesgesse ki másokból az információkat, most is beszédre tudta bírni a fiatalembert.

Amint Perselus félretette az óvatosságát, hihetetlenül jól haladt a beszélgetés. Pitonnak a gyerekkorára tett futó utalásai megragadták Harry figyelmét, de csakhamar milliónyi egyéb téma merült fel. Roxfort és a kedvenc tantárgyaik remek kiindulóalapul szolgáltak ahhoz, hogy megvitassák a sötét varázslatokat; az aranyvérű előítéleteket és a politikát, amely teret engedett Voldemort felemelkedésének; a muglik és a varázslók együttélését; a Minisztérium baklövéseit; sőt még a tanítás nehézségeit is. Megbeszélték ezeket, és még sok minden mást, és Harry olyan érdekesnek találta Perselus társaságát, hogy még a másik futó megjegyzései sem zavarták, melyekben azokat az „arrogáns hólyagokat" emlegette, akikkel az iskolában összetűzései voltak. Harry nem sürgette a távozást, és egészen addig maradt, amíg csak képes volt fenntartani a mentális kapcsolatot. De hogyan lehetséges, hogy valami, ami annyira pozitív, annyira jó volt, ilyen szorongást keltett Pitonban?

Harry gondolataiba mélyedve felnézett. Hagyta, hogy a megszokás vezesse a lábait, miközben a Pitonnal történteken töprengett, és most vette észre, hogy megérkezett Dumbledore irodája elé. Elsietett a vízköpő mellett, fel a mozgó csigalépcsőn, és amikor felért, Dumbledore már várt rá, mint mindig. Harry azonnal belefogott az esti események leírásába.

- Én nem akartam ennyire felidegesíteni – erősködött Harry. – Eszembe sem jutott, hogy ilyen hatással lesz rá az, hogy két órán keresztül fenntartom a kapcsolatot.

Dumbledore a gondolataiba mélyedve simogatta a szakállát.

– Igazság szerint nem hiszem, hogy az idő hossza volt a gond. Az semmi különösebb veszélyt nem jelenthet, tehát megnyugtathatlak, hogy e tekintetben semmi rosszat nem tettél, Harry. Azt hiszem, inkább az okozhatta Piton professzor idegességét, amit tettél az elméjében.

- De hát nem tettem semmit!

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, hogy belefojtsa Harrybe a tiltakozást.

– Természetesen tettél. Hosszú beszélgetést folytattál Perselusszal, amelyet láthatóan mindketten élveztetek.

- És az miért lenne gond?

Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Emlékszel, Harry, hogy figyelmeztettelek arra, ne mondj és ne tégy semmi olyasmit Piton professzor elméjében, amit a jelenlétében nem mondanál vagy nem tennél?

- Persze, de…

- És el tudod képzelni, hogy olyasfajta beszélgetést folytatsz Piton professzorral, mint amilyet Perselusszal folytattál ma este?

Harry félrenézett, és kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

– Nem.

- Ez a probléma. Harry, te úgy gondolsz Perselusra és Piton professzorra, mint két különálló személyre, ők azonban valójában egy és ugyanaz a személy. Habár egyiküknek sincs tudomása a másikról, az egyikük élményei mindkettőjükre hatással vannak. Nem nyerheted el az egyikük bizalmát, miközben kerülöd a másikat, mert Piton professzor érzékeli az érzelmi ellentmondást, még akkor is, ha nem tudja beazonosítani a forrását.

- Akkor akár most rögtön be is fejezhetem ezeket a gyakorlatokat, mert sosem fogom megtudni, miért olyan fontos az az alak, ha nem nyerem el legalább egy kicsit Perselus bizalmát.

- Egyetértek. Perselus együttműködése nélkül nem sok esélyed van arra, hogy megoldd ezt a rejtélyt.

- Szóval azt akarja, hogy hagyjam abba? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és tekintete vidáman szikrázott, ahogy szemüvegének kerete fölött Harryre pillantott.

– Azt nem mondtam. Mindössze annyit állítottam, hogy a kapcsolatodnak Piton professzorral megközelítően hasonlóan kellene alakulnia, mint Perselusszal.

Harry Dumbledore-ra meredt.

– Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan. Nem várhatja el, hogy… Piton nagyjából annyira megközelíthető, mint egy tojásait őrző sárkány. Kizárt dolog, hogy olyan kapcsolatot tudnék kialakítani vele. Nem kedvel engem. Még csak szóba sem áll velem.

- Meglehet, hogy Piton _professzor_ nem túl barátságos ember, de abból, amit elmondtál, úgy érzem, Perselus sem az. Belátom, hogy könnyebb egy veled majdnem egykorú fiatalemberrel kapcsolatot teremteni, mint egy olyan tanároddal szemben felvállalni a kezdeményező szerepet, aki kora alapján az apád lehetne. Mindazonáltal, ha el akarod nyerni Perselus bizalmát, meg kell találnod a módját, hogy elnyerd Piton professzorét is. Attól tartok, eddig pont az ellenkező irányba haladtál.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Rendben van, uram. Megpróbálom.

Harry teljesen elbátortalanodva hagyta el Dumbledore irodáját. Bármiféle bizalom is alakult ki közte és Piton között a tavalyi év során, az már régen eltűnt, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan építhetné újra. Egyáltalán hogyan lásson neki, amikor Piton rendszeresen úgy tesz, mintha bizonyos dolgok meg sem történtek volna, és beszélni sem hajlandó vele? Harry a fogát csikorgatta. Természetesen tisztában volt a válasszal. Rá kell vennie Pitont, hogy beszélgessen vele, épp úgy, ahogy Perselust is rávette – és csak remélheti, hogy a tanára nem ad neki egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkát a szemtelenségéért.

Harry megtorpant. Ismét hagyta, hogy a megszokás vezesse a lépteit, és már majdnem a Griffendél-toronyhoz ért. Későre járt, és a folyosók kihaltak voltak. Tudta, hogy fel kellene mennie a hálótermébe, és máskorra halasztani ezeket a gondokat. De ebben az évben már túl sok időt töltött azzal, hogy akár ilyen, akár olyan okból Piton miatt aggódott, és nem tudta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy még egy napon keresztül rettegjen a férfival való találkozástól. Ha mást nem, legalább meg kell kísérelnie, hogy egy kicsit előrébb jusson a mogorva tanárral.

Amint ezt eldöntötte, Harry sarkon fordult, és visszaindult a pincébe. Piton még mindig az irodájában volt, és dolgozatokat javított. Harry érkezésére meglepetten nézett fel.

- Potter, mit csinálsz itt már megint?

- Beszélnem kell magával, uram.

- Ehhez most elég késő van, Potter. Bármit is akarsz mondani, várhat holnapig.

- Nem, nem várhat. Elmondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy mi történt az este, és azt mondta, hogy rá kell jönnöm, mi volt a baj, és helyre kell hoznom.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Csakugyan? És kikötötte, hogy mindezt még ma este meg kell tenned?

- _Én _érzem úgy, hogy meg kell tennem.

- Nos, rendben, Potter. Mint azt már korábban is mondtam, hosszúra nyúlt jelenléted az elmémben egyszerűen… nyugtalanító volt. Meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy nem akartál rosszat, és bízom benne, hogy nem követed el még egyszer ezt a hibát. Így hát lezártnak tekintheted ezt az ügyet. A továbbiakban nem szükséges beszélnünk róla.

- És mi a helyzet a tegnap estével? Az is olyasmi, amiről nem szükséges beszélnünk?

- Ami azt illeti, igen – felelte egyszerűen Piton. – És egyébként is, annak semmi köze a ma este történtekhez.

- Az igazat megvallva, szerintem igenis van hozzá köze.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta?

– Mégpedig?

- Emlékszik arra, amikor tavaly azt mondta, hogy nem tud tovább tanítani, ha nem bízom magában?

Piton tekintete összeszűkült.

– Igen.

- Azt hiszem, ugyanez igaz a mostani helyzetre is. Szerintem azért lett… nyugtalan ma este, mert nem bízik bennem.

- Lenyűgöző elmélet, Potter – felelte Piton savanyúan. – Mindenképpen fontolóra fogom venni. – Ismét a munkájára irányította a figyelmét. – Most viszont azt hiszem, ma este már épp elég időmet raboltad el. Menj vissza a hálótermedbe.

- Nem.

Piton ismét felnézett. Tekintete megvillant, és amikor megszólalt, hangja vészjóslóan csendes volt.

– Mit mondtál?

- Azt mondtam, nem. Nem megyek el. Én erre képtelen vagyok, professzor. Lehet, hogy maga félre tudja tenni a dolgokat, és képes elfeledkezni róluk, de én nem, és már alig tudok megmaradni magával egy szobában, mert az zsúfolásig tele van mindazokkal a dolgokkal, amikről nem beszélünk! Tegnap éjjel gyilkossággal vádoltam. Nem tehet úgy, mintha ez meg sem történt volna!

- Potter, aligha te voltál az egyetlen, aki azt feltételezte, hogy én vagyok a Halálfalók Réme.

- Nem, nem én voltam az egyetlen. De _én_ voltam az, aki kémkedett maga után. _Én_ voltam az, aki ostoba módon Knight tudomására hozta, hogy maga követi. _Én_ voltam az, aki odaadta neki a bizonyítékot, amit felhasználhatott volna maga ellen. Draco mostanra akár halott is lehetne, maga pedig…

- Katrina Knight akkor sem tudta volna sikerrel végrehajtani a tervét, ha te nem vagy jelen – szakította félbe Piton elutasítóan. – Így hát kímélj meg a buta bűntudatodtól.

Egy ilyen kijelentés bárki más szájából hencegésnek hatott volna, Piton azonban olyan tényszerű magabiztossággal jelentette ki, hogy Harry egy pillanatig sem kételkedett benne, hogy csakugyan így van.

- Ami pedig a többit illeti – folytatta Piton -, már hozzászoktam, hogy nemcsak az ellenségeim, de a szövetségeseim sem bíznak bennem. Ez az ára annak, ha az ember kémnek áll. Egyáltalán nem érdekel.

- Ezt nem hiszem el.

- Azt hiszel, amit akarsz, Potter. Ez szintén nem érdekel.

- Rendben. Lehet, hogy magát nem érdekli, de engem igen.

- Miért? – kérdezte ingerülten Piton. – Mindkettőnknek vannak sokkal fontosabb problémái. Szerinted mi jó származik abból, ha tovább boncolgatjuk ezt a kérdést? Gondolod, nem jöttem rá, hogy mi történt?

Piton ajka megvetően megvonaglott.

– Mordon azt mondta neked, hogy én vagyok a gyilkos, te pedig elhitted. Arra is rávett, hogy kémkedj utánam: nyilvánvalóan te törtél be a múlt nyáron a főhadiszálláson a lakosztályomba, és feltételezem, ott tettél szert a terhelő bizonyítékra. Megvártad a tökéletes pillanatot, majd átadtad a bizonyítékot annak a személynek, akit Mordon ügynökének gondoltál. Annak, hogy tévedtél, nincs jelentősége. Mint mindig, a szerencse most is melletted állt, és nem történt baj. Az egyetlen dolog, ami bámulatba ejt, az az, hogy Mordon kellően ravasz volt ahhoz, hogy beszervezze az egyetlen olyan embert, akiről nem gyanítottam, hogy elárul.

Harry megrándult.

– Én nem akartam elárulni magát. Nem állt szándékomban odaadni Mordonnak azokat a hajszálakat, de amikor Faye Morgan bátyját megölték, tennem kellett valamit.

- Természetesen – gúnyolódott Piton. – Rájöhettem volna, hogy képtelen lennél kihagyni egy lehetőséget arra, hogy a hős szerepében tetszelegj. Áruld el, Potter, miért mindig te? Miért érzed úgy, hogy mindent neked kell helyrehoznod, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy van-e akár a leghalványabb fogalmad arról, hogy mit csinálsz?

- Mert az én hibám volt! Ha már az elején odaadtam volna Mordonnak azokat a hajszálakat, Faye bátyja nem halt volna meg. Vagy legalábbis akkor ezt gondoltam.

- És miért nem adtad neki oda már az elején? Épp elég energiát fektettél abba, hogy kijátszd a védőbűbájaimat.

Harry habozott. Már a nyelve hegyén volt az a magyarázat, amit Knightnak is adott, és amit önmagának is többször elmondott: Egy háború kellős közepén voltak, és Piton túl értékes volt ahhoz, hogy az Azkabanban végezze. Ez jó indok volt, de Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy nem ez volt a valódi indítéka.

- Egyszerűen nem akartam elhinni, hogy igaz – suttogta. – Amit Mordon mondott, annyira logikusnak hangzott: hogy mindazok után, amit Voldemort művelt magával, egyszerűen megkattant. És egyfolytában kilopódzott a házból. Úgy gondoltam, hogy maga az, de nem akartam _tudni,_ nem akartam bizonyosságot szerezni róla.

Piton elképedve meredt Harryre.

– Miért nem?

Harry visszabámult a férfira, és azon töprengett, vajon tényleg elfelejtette-e mindazt, amin közösen mentek át az elmúlt évben.

– Tényleg nem tudja?

Harry tekintete Pitonéba mélyedt, és valamiféle felismerés után kutatott, annak a köteléknek a nyomait kereste, amelyen egykor osztoztak.

– Minden éjszaka azzal a gondolattal feküdtem le, hogy amikor felkelek, maga esetleg börtönben lesz, vagy halott. És minden nap, amikor az óráján ültem, azon töprengtem, hogy vajon megölt-e valakit az előző éjjel, és közben igyekeztem eltitkolni, hogy mi jár a fejemben.

Piton szeme kissé elkerekedett, és ezúttal Harry megérezte az elméjében a megszokott, ismerősen nyugodt, visszafogott jelenlétet, mely egy pillanat múlva megint eltűnt. Piton felpattant, és fel-alá járkált a szobában, majd visszafordult, és Harryre nézett.

– Ezért néztél rám egyfolytában olyan irtózattal? Mert meg voltál győződve róla, hogy én vagyok a gyilkos?

Harry bólintott.

– Igen.

Piton tekintete ismét fürkészően mélyedt Harryébe, de elméje ezúttal nem érintette meg a fiúét. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, megtalálta a választ, amit keresett.

– Mindaz az idő és aggodalom – mormolta.

Harry megdöbbenésére Piton megkönnyebbültnek tűnt – amit Harry az adott körülmények között meglehetősen furcsának talált. De hát sosem értette a férfit.

Piton közelebb lépett, és megállt Harry előtt. Tekintete Harryébe mélyedt, miközben csendesen, de határozottan beszélni kezdett.

– Figyelj rám, Potter. Öltem már életemben, és fogok is, ha az életem függ tőle, vagy olyasvalakié, akit meg kell védenem, vagy akár ha a háború szükségessé teszi. De _nem vagyok gyilkos_. Nem ölök gyűlöletből, bosszúból vagy önös érdekből. Hidd el, ha így tennék, több tucatnyi sírral több lenne az országban.

- Akkor miért hagyta, hogy az emberek ilyen pletykákat terjesszenek magáról? Tudta, hogy Mordon magát gyanúsítja, és mindenkinek elmondja, hogy maga a gyilkos.

- Szerinted hogyan kellett volna megállítanom? Semmiféle bizonyíték nem volt arra, hogy bármi közöm lenne azokhoz a halálesetekhez. Egyszerűen csak feltételezték. Igazolnom kellene az alibimet minden egyes alkalommal, amikor egy halálfaló gyanús körülmények között elhalálozik? Áruld el, Potter, te mit tettél volna a helyemben?

Harry eltöprengett, majd beismerte:

- Mindenkinek megmondtam volna, hogy kopjanak le.

Piton ajka megvonaglott.

– Nem különösebben ékesszóló, de igen, lényegében én is ezen az állásponton voltam. Az emberek úgy ítélkeznek fölöttem, ahogy csak a kedvük tartja, Potter. Ez mindig is így volt. Réges-régen feladtam, hogy megpróbáljam megváltoztatni a véleményüket.

- Nos, én többé nem tartozom közéjük, professzor. Erre szavamat adom.

- Meglátjuk.

Harry megdöbbenve nézett Pitonra. A férfi ugyanolyan őszinte, kutató tekintettel nézett rá, mint alig néhány órával ezelőtt Perselus, ami összezavarta Harryt, egészen addig, amíg eszébe nem jutott Dumbledore figyelmeztetése. Piton és Perselus _csakugyan_ egy és ugyanazon személy volt. Csak éppen ők nem tudtak erről, ami azt jelentette, hogy Harrynek nem egy, hanem két kíméletlenül mogorva ember bizalmát kell elnyernie. _Nagyszerű!_

- Jó éjszakát, Mr Potter – fejezte be a társalgást Piton.

Harry elnyomott egy sóhajt, és sikerült kipréselnie egy halovány mosolyt.

– Jó éjszakát, uram.


	26. Tisztánlátás

**26. fejezet: Tisztánlátás**

A legtöbb RAVASZ szintű tárgyra mindössze néhányan jártak a hatod- és hetedéves diákok közül. Piton professzor és McGalagony professzor csak a legjobb tanulókat vették fel a RAVASZ-előkészítőjükre, a többi tantárgy pedig túlságosan speciális területeket ölelt fel ahhoz, hogy az idősebb diákok közül sokakat érdekeljen. A sötét varázslatok kivédése figyelemre méltó kivételt jelentett ez alól a szabály alól. Knight semmilyen módon nem korlátozta a RAVASZ szintű osztályába történő jelentkezést, és gyakorlatilag minden hatod- és hetedéves diák felvette a tárgyat.

Csütörtök este mindannyian a Nagyteremben gyülekeztek, és arra vártak, hogy elkezdődjön az SVK-szakkör első RAVASZ-felkészítő foglalkozása. A diákok a házaik asztalának a terem eleje felé eső részén ültek összezsúfolódva, és az egész helyiséget nyugtalan várakozás érzete lengte be. Mindenki tudta, hogy Piton már régóta sóvárog az SVK tanári állásra – és azt is, hogy Dumbledore következetesen megtagadta tőle. Következésképpen vadabbnál vadabb elképzelések születtek arról, hogy mit tartogat számukra a bájitaltan tanár.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és beviharzott Piton. Talárja látványosan lobogott mögötte miközben a terem elejébe sietett, és szembefordult a diákokkal, akik várakozóan elcsendesedtek. Piton szótlanul, egyesével szemügyre vette őket. Végül, amikor a feszültség már csaknem elviselhetetlenné vált, halk, bársonyos hangon beszélni kezdett. Annak ellenére, hogy csak egy árnyalattal volt hangosabb a suttogásnál, könnyedén magára vonta az összegyűlt diákok figyelmét.

- A sötét varázslatok kivédése képzésük sajnálatosan megsínylette, hogy folyamatosan cserélődtek az oktatóik – akik közül mellesleg szinte mindenki alkalmatlan volt a posztra – vagy még rosszabb. – Piton rövid szünetet tartott, hogy szavai leülepedjenek, majd folytatta.

- A hátralévő négy hónapban nem fogom tudni a tanulmányaikban tátongó összes rést betömni. Ezért arra fogok összpontosítani, hogy megtanítsam önöknek, hogyan élhetik túl világunk jelenlegi helyzetét. Azt hiszem, mindannyian elég jól párbajoznak. Néhányan kétségkívül azt hiszik, hogy akár harcedzett ellenfelekkel szemben is meg tudják védeni magukat. De ne feledjék, hiába töltenek az aurorok éveket azzal, hogy tökélyre fejlesszék a harci képességeiket, még őket is fenyegeti az a veszély, hogy olyan ellenséggel akadnak össze, aki gyorsabb, felkészültebb, vagy egyszerűen csak szerencsésebb. Még a legtapasztaltabb varázslót vagy boszorkányt is legyőzheti egy tehetségtelenebb ellenfél, ha óvatlanná válik vagy lebecsüli a riválisát. – Piton Harryre pillantott, aki tudta, hogy a férfi a tavalyi párbajukra gondol.

- Amikor szembekerülnek egy ellenféllel, különösen olyasvalakivel, aki sötét varázslatokat használ, akkor nem is annyira a tehetség, mint inkább a másodperc törtrésze alatt meghozott döntések jelentik majd a különbséget élet és halál, győzelem és vereség között.

Harry rádöbbent, hogy Ryan is ugyanezt mondta nekik egy évvel ezelőtt, habár Pitonnak sikerült jóval baljóslatúbban előadnia.

- Én megtaníthatom magukat arra, hogy az ellenségük fejével gondolkozzanak – folytatta Piton -, és ezáltal kiszámíthassák és kicselezhessék annak következő lépését. A sötét varázslatok ugyanis, habár sokszínűek és állandóan változóak, természetüket tekintve mindig ugyanazok. Hatalomra és irányításra törnek. Befolyásolni akarnak, tőrbe csalni, elcsábítani; és amit nem tudnak behálózni, azt elpusztítják. Azt kell megérteni, és ez életbevágó, hogy nem számít, ki vagy, sőt még az sem, melyik oldalon állsz. A sötét varázslatok nem ismernek sem barátot, sem ellenséget. Bárkit elragadnak, aki közel kerül hozzájuk, és mindenki ellen a saját gyenge pontjait használják fel.

Piton tekintete ismét végigsöpört a diákokon.

– Büszkeség, hiúság, elbizakodottság, félelem, kétség, gyűlölet. – Piton pillantása megpihent Harryn. – Sőt még a szeretet is. Mindet ellened fordítja, és hiába értesz a pálcaforgatáshoz, az nem ment meg tőle. Csak az segít, ha képes vagy a célodra összpontosítani.

Piton elfordult, és intett egyet, mire egy jókora fehér vászon jelent meg a falon.

– A mai estét egy dolgozattal kezdjük. A következő kérdéseket kell fontolóra venniük.

Miközben Piton beszélt, a vásznon egy hosszú lista jelent meg, mely tanáruk jól ismert macskakaparásával íródott. Harry elolvasta az első néhány kérdést.

1.) Véleménye szerint lesz-e szerepe a jelenlegi háborúban, és ha igen, miféle?

2.) Feláldozná-e egy barátját, ha az lenne az egyedüli módja annak, hogy sikerre vigye az ügyét?

3.) Feladná-e az ügyét, hogy megmentse az életét?

4.) Egy küzdelem során azon lenne-e, hogy megölje az ellenségét?

…

A szoba megtelt suttogással, ahogy a többi diák is elolvasta a kérdéseket. Harry hangos horkantást hallott a Mardekár asztala felől, és amikor odapillantott, látta, hogy Draco Malfoy és Pansy Parkinson összebújva vihorásznak.

- A hármas kérdésre a válasz: csak akkor, ha egy Malfoy vagy – súgta oda Ron olyan hangosan, hogy a mardekáros is meghallja.

- A négyesre is, Weasley – vágott vissza Malfoy.

- Csendet! – csattant fel Piton, mire a teremben mindenki elcsendesedett. – Elvárom, hogy részletesen és _egy hang nélkül _vizsgálják meg a kérdéseket. Semmiféle beszélgetést nem akarok hallani. Tökéletes csendet kérek. Aki befejezte a dolgozatát, az idehozza nekem, és távozik. Kezdjék.

A következő órát a diákok buzgó körmöléssel töltötték, Piton pedig a padok közt járkált, és bele-belelesett a dolgozatokba. Tőle szokatlan módon senkire nem tett lekicsinylő megjegyzéseket. Egyszer sem rázta meg utálkozva a fejét, és nem húzta el megvetően a száját egyetlen diák sorainak láttán sem. Arca végig közönyös maradt, egyszer sem fedte fel a gondolatait vagy érzéseit. Végül a diákok lassan befejezték a munkát, és sorban átadták Pitonnak a dolgozatukat. Ron az elsők között fejezte be, és pár perccel később Ginny is követte.

Harry figyelte, ahogy az osztálytársai távoznak, de ő maga, habár a dolgozat minden kérdését megválaszolta, nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy beadja. Végül, amikor Hermione és Neville is beadták a dolgozatukat, és Harry egyedül maradt a teremben, Piton ránézett.

- Nos, Mr Potter?

Harry dühösen a férfira meredt, majd felállt, és egy szó nélkül átadta a dolgozatát.

A Griffendél klubhelyiségében mindenki Piton dolgozatáról beszélt, amikor Harry megérkezett.

- Komolyan úgy gondoljátok, hogy egy tanárnak olyasmiket kellene kérdeznie tőlünk, hogy megölnénk-e valakit? – kérdezte Parvati. – Ez annyira morbidnak tűnik.

- Nos, most legalább tudjuk, hogy min gondolkozik Piton, ha épp álmatlanság gyötri a hangulatos kis pincéjében.

Hermione a védelmébe vette a férfit.

– Csak rá akar venni minket, hogy gondolkozzunk el azon, milyen morális következményei lehetnek annak, ha sötét varázslatokkal szemben harcolunk. Vegyük csak azt a kérdést, hogy „Feláldozná-e egy barátját, ha az lenne az egyedüli módja annak, hogy sikerre vigye az ügyét?" Egyedül erről az egy témáról is órákig tudtam volna írni.

- És te, Harry? – kérdezte Seamus. – Te mit gondolsz erről?

- Én nem hiszem, hogy Piton egy fikarcnyit is törődik bárminek a morális következményeivel. Szerintem csak fel akar készíteni minket a háborúra. – Azzal Harry sarkon fordult, és felment a hálótermébe. Ledőlt az ágyára, azonban egy pillanat múlva halk kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtó felől, majd Ginny lépett be.

- Jó vagy? – kérdezte.

- Persze, jól vagyok. Csak elfáradtam, ez minden.

- Nem kellene hazudnod, Harry. Nem megy túl jól.

Harry felsóhajtott, és felült.

– Jól vagyok. Csak annyi, hogy Piton dolgozata miatt kénytelen voltam elgondolkozni mindazokon a dolgokon, amikre igyekszem nem gondolni: hogy mi lesz az ára annak, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot, hogy hány ember halhat meg, hogy mit kell tennem azért, hogy egyáltalán esélyem legyen legyőzni. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy csak egy lehetőségem lesz, és nem vallhatok kudarcot – nem számít, mibe kerül, és az sem, mit kell feláldozni érte.

Ginny leült Harry mellé, és megfogta a fiú kezét.

– Harry, nem aggódhatsz mindenki miatt. Piton azt mondta, hogy a célunkra kell összpontosítanunk, és igaza van. Már így is épp elég teher nehezedik rád azzal, hogy meg kell találnod a módját, hogy legyőzd Voldemortot. Mi, többiek majd vigyázunk magunkra.

Harry megszorította a kezét.

– Tudom.

Ginny lágy csókot lehelt Harry ajkára, majd felállt.

– És Harry, ne aggódj. Nem fogsz kudarcot vallani.

Harry megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből Piton dolgozatát, remélve, hogy a következő órán gyakorlatiasabb dolgokkal fognak foglalkozni, de a következő csütörtök este ez a remény darabjaira tört. Piton hatalmas pergamenkupacot cipelve érkezett az SVK-szakkörre: nyilvánvalóan a múlt heti dolgozatokat hozta be. Letette őket a Hollóhát asztalának a sarkára, majd kézbe vette a legfelsőt.

- Miss Brown, önnek a leghalványabb elképzelése sincs arról, hogy mivel jár az, ha az ember harcol egy háborúban. Erősen ajánlom, hogy kerüljön minden olyan tevékenységet, ahol erre szükség lehetne. A továbbiakban nem tartok igényt arra, hogy részt vegyen ezen a szakkörön. Elmehet.

Lavendernek a szája is tátva maradt, ahogy döbbenten bámult Pitonra. Mindenki más is ugyanígy tett.

Piton ajka megvetően megvonaglott.

– Talán nem fejeztem ki magam érthetően ennek az órának a célját illetően? Maguk nem gyerekek. A legtöbben már nagykorúak, a többiek pedig néhány hónapon belül azok lesznek. Készítettem egy egyéni tanulmányokra alkalmas jegyzetet, ami, ha szorgalmasan követik, biztosítja, hogy sikerrel teljesítsék a RAVASZ-vizsgáikat, azonban nem fogom arra vesztegetni az időmet, hogy a szájukba rágjam, hiszen sokkal fontosabb dolgokat kell megtanítanom azoknak, akik képesek és hajlandóak tanulni.

- Miss Brown, biztosíthatom, hogy nem maga az egyetlen, akit alkalmatlannak ítéltem erre a foglalkozásra. A következő diákok szintén távozhatnak.

– Piton felolvasott egy hosszú listányi nevet, majd így folytatta: - Amikor kimennek, vegyenek magukhoz egyet a terem végében található jegyzetek közül, és jövő héttől kezdve minden hétfőn várom a kiadott témáról írt dolgozatukat.

- Akiknek nem olvastam fel a nevét, azok üljenek ide elém a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát asztalához. Kicsit fürgébben, ha kérhetem. Nem érünk rá egész este.

A diákok egymásra néztek, majd felálltak. Csak a pergamenek és a cipőtalpak susogása hallatszott, amíg mindenki összeszedte a holmiját. A jelenlévőknek több mint a fele kivonult a teremből, a többiek pedig helyet foglaltak a kijelölt asztaloknál. Amikor az utolsó elküldött diák is elhagyta a termet, a többiek pedig ismét elhelyezkedtek, Piton az immár jóval kisebb csoport felé fordult.

- Ne gondolják magukról, hogy szerencsések. Kétszer annyit kell majd dolgozniuk, mint azoknak a társaiknak, akiket elküldtem, és sokan maguk közül csupán egy hajszálnyival tudnak többet náluk arról, hogy mivel jár egy háború.

Piton újabb dolgozatot vett kézbe az előtte tornyosuló rakásból.

– Mr Malfoy, úgy tűnik, hogy maga a legenyhébb provokációra is kész bárkit hátbadöfni. A kíméletlenségnek természetesen megvan a maga helye, de nem mindig összeegyeztethető a túléléssel, és azt gondolnám, hogy az lenne az elsődleges célja. Ha az ember bárkit elárulna a saját haszna érdekében, akkor hamarosan egyedül találja magát. És a farkasok a magányos bárányt ragadják el elsőként.

Piton átnyújtotta Malfoynak a dolgozatát, majd kézbe vette a következő kettőt, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a diákja arcára kiülő döbbenetet.

– Mr Weasley, a lelkesedése jellemző a Griffendélesekre, akik úgy tűnik, mindig készek ész nélkül rohanni olyan helyzetekbe, ahonnét bölcsebb embereket visszatartana a félelem. Sajnos a stratégiájával alighanem előbb öli meg magát és a barátait, mint az ellenségeit.

- Miss Weasley, habár kissé naiv a hozzáállása, úgy tűnik, magának legalább némi reménye van arra, hogy saját erőből életben marad. Talán a bátyjának is segítségére lehet e tekintetben.

Piton a Weasley testvérek elé dobta a dolgozataikat, és folytatta a soron következővel.

– Mr Longbottom…

Neville összerezzent, és lehajtotta a fejét, amikor Piton kimondta a nevét.

- Mr Longbottom, nézzen rám, amikor magához beszélek – csattant fel Piton ingerülten.

Neville tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett Pitonra. Piton egy pillanatig hideg, megfejthetetlen kifejezéssel meredt rá, majd átadta Neville-nek a dolgozatát.

- Pontosan tudatában van annak, hogy mi forog kockán ebben a háborúban, és mik a saját prioritásai – mondta Piton csendesen. – Most már csak össze kell szednie az elegendő önbizalmat, hogy szembenézzen a kihívásokkal.

Piton a következő dolgozatért nyúlt, Neville pedig megkönnyebbülten elernyedt.

– Miss Lovegood…

- Igen, professzor?

Piton összevont szemöldökkel nézett Lunára, amiért az félbeszakította, de úgy tűnt, a lányt ez egyáltalán nem zaklatja fel. Ajkán nyugodt mosollyal, figyelmesen nézett Pitonra.

Piton átadta a lánynak a dolgozatát.

– Egészen különleges szemszögből nézi a dolgokat, Miss Lovegood.

- Köszönöm, uram.

Piton előhúzta a kupacból a következő dolgozatot, és Harry azonnal tudta, hogy az csak Hermionéé lehet, mivel háromszor olyan hosszú volt, mint az összes többi.

- Miss Granger – szólalt meg lassan Piton, miközben végiglapozta a lány dolgozatát. – Azt hittem, hogy világos utasításokat adtam, de azok nyilvánvalóan képtelenek voltak utat találni a maga túlzsúfolt agyába. Tisztában van azzal, hogy egyetlen kérdésemre sem válaszolt?

- _Micsoda?_ – tört ki Hermionéból éles hangon. – Ez nem igaz! Minden esetben világosan leírtam, hogy mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb viselkedés.

- Csakugyan. De én nem azt kérdeztem, hogy mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb viselkedés. Én azt kérdeztem, hogy maga mit tenne. Ez két különböző kérdés, és ennek megfelelően a válaszok is különbözőek. Hétfőre várom az egész dolgozatot újraírva. De engedjen meg egy figyelmeztetést. A háború nem egy tudományos kutatás, és ezekre a kérdésekre semmiféle filozófiakönyvben nem találja meg a választ. Ezeket önmagában kell megkeresnie.

Piton sorra vette a többi dolgozatot is, és mindegyiket külön kielemezte. Végül kézbe vette az utolsó dolgozatot. Harryre nézett, aki rezzenéstelen arccal viszonozta a pillantását.

- Nos, Mr Potter – kezdte Piton halkan. – Úgy tűnik, nem teljesen alaptalan az a hír, miszerint sötét varázslatok kivédéséből maga az iskola legjobb tanulója. Habár előre megjósolható módon túlzásba viszi a nemeslelkűséget, mindazonáltal meglehetősen érett fejjel gondolkozik arról, mit követel meg öntől a háború.

- Kénytelen vagyok – felelte Harry.

Piton átnyújtotta Harrynek a dolgozatát, és további mondandóját az egész osztályhoz címezte.

– Nézzék át a dolgozatukhoz fűzött megjegyzéseimet, és gondolkozzanak el komolyan arról, hogy milyen prioritásokat jelöltek meg benne. A gyakorlatok során végigvesszük majd, hogy különféle helyzetekben milyen stratégiákat tudnak felhasználni a céljaik elérése érdekében, valamint azok milyen következményekkel járhatnak.

- Azonban ne érje önöket meglepetésként, ha a következő hetek során rájönnek, hogy tévesen ítélték meg önmagukat. Valószínű, hogy az év végére sokan maguk közül úgy találják majd, hogy igencsak eltérő válaszokat adnának ugyanezekre a kérdésekre. Így is kell lennie, hiszen ez azt jelenti majd, hogy csakugyan elgondolkodtak azon, hogy mire képesek és mire nem. Minél jobban megértik ezt, annál felkészültebben néznek majd szembe az ellenséggel.

- Ma estére ez minden. Kifelé menet vegyék magukhoz a jegyzetüket, és hétfőre várom a dolgozatokat, amelyben összehasonlítják egymással a leggyakoribb pajzsbűbájokat.

A diákok felálltak, és kiözönlöttek a folyosóra, Harry azonban hátramaradt.

- Kérdése van, Mr Potter?

- Igen, uram. Ezzel fogjuk tölteni az év hátralevő részét, vagy tanítani is fog nekünk valamit?

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Én tanítok nektek valamit, Potter. Egyszerűen túl lomha az észjárásod ahhoz, hogy felfogd.

- Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy még sosem gondoltam végig ezeket a kérdéseket? – lóbálta meg Harry a dolgozatát Piton orra előtt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem. Valójában fogadni mernék, hogy minden erőddel igyekszel elkerülni, hogy eszedbe jusson.

- Ez nem igaz! – méltatlankodott Harry, habár tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton nem jár messze az igazságtól.

- Nem? – Piton karba fonta a kezét, és fensőbbséges pillantással szemügyre vette Harryt. – Akkor áruld el, Potter, mi a terved a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzésére?

- Ismeri a tervemet. Az elméjében szeretnék megküzdeni vele. Ezért járok különórákra magához és Dumbledore-hoz.

- Bármiféle haszna is volt a mi különóráinknak, az már rég a múlté. Gyanítom, hogy ugyanez igaz a Dumbledore-ral tartott óráidra is. Mindössze arra szolgálnak, hogy ne kelljen foglalkoznod a gyakorlati problémákkal, amelyek a Sötét Nagyúrral való szembekerüléssel kapcsolatosak. .

- Azt mondod, hogy a terveid szerint az elméjében fogsz megküzdeni vele. Ami azt illeti, ez rendben is van, de hogyan fogsz belépni az elméjébe? Álmodban szándékozol megtenni? Ha nem, akkor fizikailag is szembe kell nézned vele. Mik a terveid, hol fogsz vele találkozni, hogy ne vegyék körbe a halálfalói? És amint kettesben vagytok, hogyan veszed majd rá, hogy életben hagyjon annyi ideig, amíg a szükséges mentális kapcsolatot létrehozod?

- Még ha feltételezzük is, hogy eljutsz idáig, azzal, hogy alámerülsz az elméjében, érzéketlenné válsz a környezetedre, és tökéletesen ki leszel szolgáltatva a támadásnak. Hogyan fogsz ez ellen védekezni? Valószínűleg az egész Rendre és minden más hadba fogható szövetségesünkre szükség lesz ahhoz, hogy elegendő ideig távol tartsuk a Sötét Nagyúr szolgáit, amíg te megvívod a tervezett mentális csatát. És mindez tervezést igényel, amire eddig még egyetlen gondolatot sem fecséreltél. Igazam van?

Harry Pitonra meredt. Természetesen igaza volt. Harry még sosem gondolt arra, miféle szervezést igényel az, hogy szembenézhessen Voldemorttal.

– Reméltem, hogy ezt a részét valaki más tervezi meg. Vagy maga szerint nincs enélkül is épp elég bajom?

- Szerintem legalábbis tisztában kellene lenned azzal, hogy milyen terveket szőnek az érdekedben. Amennyiben Dumbledore még nem tájékoztatott róla, esetleg fontolóra vehetnéd, hogy megkérdezed tőle.

- Meg fogom kérdezni. Elhiheti.

Harry elhagyta a Nagytermet, és a Griffendél-torony felé indult, ahol egy élénk beszélgetés közepébe csöppent Piton szakkörét illetően. Az elküldött diákok feszült figyelemmel hallgatták az elmulasztott események részletes leírását, és lelkesen beszálltak a kialakuló vitába. Harry elment lefeküdni, de még a másnapi reggeli során is mindenki ezzel a témával foglalkozott, és ezt csak tovább fokozta a _Hírverő _és a _Reggeli Próféta_ főcíme, mely szerint Knight megölt egy újabb halálfalót.

- Én sosem tudnék gyilkosságot elkövetni – állította Neville. – Nem hiszem, hogy bárkit is képes lennék megölni.

- Én inkább megölnék egy ellenséget, mint hagynék egy barátot meghalni.

- De arra is képes lennél, hogy orvul meggyilkold az ellenséget? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Mit számít az, ha így is, úgy is meghal? – kérdezte Dean.

- Azért számít, mert ez az egész arról szól, hogy mi az amit megteszünk majd, és mi az, amit nem.

Hermione az ajkát harapdálta, és szokatlanul feszültnek tűnt.

– Azt hiszem, én nem tudnám megtenni. Azt hiszem, én akkor sem tudnék megölni valakit, vagy feláldozni egy másik ember életét, ha ez lenne az egyetlen módja annak, hogy megnyerjük a háborút. Tárgyilagosan nézve tudom, hogy képesnek kellene lennem rá, és hogy hosszú távon csak még több ember életébe kerülne, ha nem tenném meg. De egyszerűen nem tudom elképzelni…

Ron megfogta a barátnője kezét.

– Semmi baj, Hermione. Amúgy sem hiszem, hogy a legtöbbünknek valaha is szembe kell néznie ilyesféle döntéssel.

Harry félrenézett, és dühödten a tányérján heverő véres hurkába döfte a villáját. Ronnak igaza volt. A legtöbbjüknek sohasem kell majd ölnie, vagy olyan döntést hoznia, amely valakinek a halálát okozza. Harry azonban már mindkettőt megtette, és egyfolytában azon járt az esze, hogy vajon mikor kell ismét megtennie.

Vasárnap este Harry a megszokott időpontban érkezett Dumbledore irodájába. Mint mindig, az igazgató most is teával várta, és miközben a tűz mellett üldögéltek, töltött Harrynek egy csészével.

- Gondterheltnek tűnsz ma este, Harry – jegyezte meg Dumbledore teáját kortyolgatva. – Valami baj van?

- Nincs – felelte Harry automatikusan. – Vagyis de – helyesbített, és letette a teáscsészéjét. – Azt hiszem, már minden lehetséges dolgot megtanultam az elmében vívott párbajról, szóval azon gondolkozom, mi lesz a következő lépés? Úgy értem, valamikor szembe kell majd néznem Voldemorttal, és még mindig nem tisztult le előttem teljesen, hogy erre mi a terv.

- Á. Látom komolyan vetted azt a tanácsot, amit Piton professzor a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán adott a csoportnak – jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

- Történetesen igaza van. Mindannyiunknak végig kell gondolnia, hogy mi fog történni, és tervet kell készítenünk.

Harry várakozóan nézett a tanárára, de Dumbledore egy szót sem szólt. Egyszerűen csak a teáját kortyolgatta.

- Magának _van_ valami terve, hogy hogyan álljak majd ki Voldemort ellen, ugye? – faggatózott tovább Harry.

- Nem, nem igazán nevezném még tervnek. Egyelőre inkább csak cél.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta, és igyekezett megőrizni a nyugalmát.

– És lesz valamikor terv, vagy majd menet közben találjak ki valamit?

Dumbledore tudomást sem vett Harry szemtelenségéről.

– Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy mire elérkezik az ideje, kész lesz a terv.

- De azt nem tudja, hogy ez mikor lesz?

- Harry, Voldemort nem az a fajta ellenség, aki elé egyszerűen csak ki lehet vonulni a csatamezőre. Ő megfoghatatlan, ravasz, és kizárólag önszántából lesz hajlandó megkeresni téged, akkor, amikor úgy érzi, hogy ő van fölényben. Nem kényszerítheted ki a találkozást, és semmiképp sem jöhet rá arra, hogy szeretnél találkozni vele. Az egyetlen reményed a sikerre, ha egy óvatlan pillanatában leped meg. Következésképpen meg kell várnunk, amíg megfelelő alkalom adódik arra, hogy szembeszállj vele. Ezt az esélyt inkább ő maga kínálja majd fel, amikor úgy érzi, hogy ő irányítja az eseményeket. Bizonyára belátod, hogy egy ilyen esetleges helyzetre lehetetlen előre tervezni. Egyszerűen csak készen kell állnunk, hogy ha elérkezik a megfelelő pillanat, akkor meg tudjuk ragadni.

- Ezért kell minden erőddel azon fáradoznod, hogy tökélyre fejleszd az elmében való tájékozódás képességét. Ez teszi létfontosságúvá a velem, és főként a Piton professzorral történő gyakorlást.

- Mi a helyzet azzal a ténnyel, hogy Voldemort halhatatlan? – kérdezte Harry. – Azt mondta, hogy elárulja, hogy ezt hogyan érte el.

- Azt mondtam, hogy ha eljön az ideje, elárulom, de még nem jött el az idő. Egyelőre a tanulásra kell koncentrálnod.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Dumbledore lezártnak tekinti a témát, így Harry magába fojtotta további kérdéseit, és kapcsolatba lépett a férfi elméjével.

Egy órával később, miközben visszafelé tartott a Griffendél-toronyba, el kellett ismernie, hogy sokkal kevésbé érezte magát nyugtalannak, mint a találkozó előtt. Egy falkányi akromantulával vívott küzdelem határozottan eltereli az ember figyelmét a gondjairól, és éppen úgy érezte, hogy bármit le tudna győzni, amivel csak Voldemort előállhat egy mentális párviadal során.

Voldemort halhatatlanságának a ténye azonban továbbra is gyötörte, különösen mivel Dumbledore kitartóan kerülte a témát, és ez az érzés másnapra sem múlt el. Hiába töltötte a délelőtt nagy részét azzal, hogy a Piton által feladott sötét varázslatok kivédése dolgozatot írta, a délutánt pedig azzal, hogy gyógynövénytan órán könyékig turkált a hippogriff trágyában, még mindig nem tudott megszabadulni a baljós előérzetétől. Végül vacsora közben megosztotta az elkeseredését Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Hermionéval.

- Lehet, hogy Dumbledore-nak igaza van, Harry – jegyezte meg némi gondolkodás után Hermione, miközben ide-oda tologatta a borsószemeket a tányérján. – Lehet, hogy egyszerűen nem is olyan fontos tudnunk, hogyan vált halhatatlanná Voldemort. Valószínűleg nem befolyásolja a stratégiádat, és Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy nyugtalanítson.

- Sokkal kevésbé nyugtalanítana, ha egyszerűen csak elmondaná – mutatott rá Harry. – És úgyis tudom, hogy valami fontosat rejteget előlem. Szinte a bőrömön érzem, és mielőtt szembekerülök Voldemorttal, meg kell tudnom, mi az.

- Nos, ha Dumbledore nem hajlandó elárulni, tudjuk, hol találhatjuk meg rá a választ – vetette közbe Ron. – Denem összes feljegyzése ott van azon a nyavalyás birtokon Walesben.

Harry megrázta a fejét. Emlékezett rá, hogy mi történt kis híján Pitonnal, amikor legutóbb a saját szakállára eltekergett.

– Megígértem Dumbledore-nak, hogy nem kutakodok tovább. Nem szeghetem meg megint a szavamat.

- Lehet, viszont _én _semmiféle ígéretet nem tettem.

Harry, Hermione és Ginny meglepetten meredtek Ronra.

- Ron, nem mehetsz vissza oda egyedül! – közölte Hermione elszörnyedt hangon.

- Miért nem? Aranyvérű vagyok. Lawrence dementorai nem fognak bántani, Lawrence meg végképp nem jelent fenyegetést.

- Nem tudhatod biztosan, hogy azok a dementorok tényleg nem fognak megtámadni, és ki tudja, miféle teremtmények ólálkodnak még a környéken. Amellett pedig rengeteg feljegyzés van. Még ha tudnád is, hogy mit keresel, napokba telne, amíg mindet átnézed.

- De nem kellene átnéznem őket. Csak belapátolnám az egészet egy zsákba, és elvinném a Szellemszállásra, ahol te megnézhetnéd.

- Akkor is túl veszélyes – hangsúlyozta Hermione.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen messzire kellene mennünk, legalábbis most még nem – szólt közbe Harry, mielőtt Ron és Hermione között parázs vita alakult volna ki.

Ron türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét.

– De ha Dumbledore nem mondja el neked…

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb-utóbb el fogja mondani – szakította félbe Hermione.

- De mi van, ha igazából nem is tudja? – szólalt meg csendesen Ginny. – Mi van, ha valójában nem tudja biztosan, hogyan tette magát Voldemort halhatatlanná, sőt akár azt sem, hogy pontosan hogyan győzhetnéd le őt, Harry?

- Azt hiszed, hogy hazudik nekem? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Nem! Nem így értettem. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg inkább a megérzéseit követi, nem pedig valós ismeretekre alapoz.

- Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy a valós ismereteire alapozza a feltevését – bólintott lassan Hermione. – Ez lehetséges. És ez nyilvánvalóan azt is megmagyarázná, hogy miért nem osztja meg veled az információit, Harry.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Dumbledore mindig is mélyen hitt abban, hogy az embernek követnie kell a megérzéseit, de mégis…

- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy némileg konkrétabb alapokon nyugszik a terve, mint megérzéseken és találgatásokon.

- Akkor szerintem itt az ideje, hogy utánajárjunk – jelentette ki Ron. – Egy óra alatt meg tudom járni Waleset, Harry.

Harry az ajkába harapott. Rettenetesen szerette volna tudni, hogy milyen titkokat tartogatnak Denem feljegyzései, de nem szeghette meg a Dumbledore-nak adott szavát, és nem volt hajlandó becsapni önmagát, és úgy tenni, mintha azzal, hogy Ront küldi el maga helyett, nem menne szembe az idős varázsló utasításával. – Nem engedhetem, hogy megtedd, Ron. Ha bármi történne, és Voldemort rájönne, az katasztrofális következményekkel járna.

- Akkor mit akarsz tenni? Te magad mondtad, hogy tudnod kell, mivel állsz szemben, mielőtt kiállsz Voldemort ellen. Meddig vársz még arra, hogy Dumbledore elmondja neked? És mi lesz, ha sosem teszi meg? Belenézel Trelawney egyik kristálygömbjébe, és reméled, hogy a belső szemed megmutatja a választ?

- Várj csak – szólt közbe Harry. – Ez az!

Ron hitetlenkedve meredt Harryre.

– Én csak vicceltem! Trelawney egy csaló, ezt te is tudod.

- Nem Trelawneyról van szó – rázta meg a fejét Harry türelmetlenül, miközben felugrott az asztaltól. – Gyertek, van egy ötletem.

Ron, Hermione és Ginny Harryvel az élükön a Griffendél-toronyba siettek, és egyből felmentek a fiúk hálótermébe. Harry egyenesen a ládájához lépett, kivette belőle a dísztalárját, és az egyik zsebéből egy apró kristályfiolát húzott elő.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Ginny.

- A Tisztánlátás Itala – felelte Harry, és a magasba tartva megvizsgálta az üvegcsét.

Hemionénak egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete.

– A Tisztánlátás Itala? – Közelebb lépett, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vehesse a fiolát. – Hol szerezted?

- Pitonnal főztem a nyáron.

- Mi az a Tisztánlátás Itala? – kérdezte Ginny. – Nem hiszem, hogy tanultunk volna róla bájitaltanból.

Nem túl meglepő módon Hermione tudta a választ, Ron pedig értetlenül pislogott.

– Ezt a főzetet egy meghatározott személy részére lehet elkészíteni, oly módon, hogy az alapfőzethez hozzá kell adni annak a bizonyos személynek néhány csepp vérét. Amikor a személy, akinek a bájitalt főzték, megissza azt, egy pillanatnyi megvilágosodás tölti el: egy pillanatnyi tisztánlátás, amikor is választ kap a legfontosabb kérdésére.

- Úgy érted, hogy ez a bájital meg tudja neked mondani azt, amit tudnod kell Voldemort legyőzéséhez? – kérdezte Ron csodálattal teli hangon.

- Egész biztosan segíthet – felelte Harry.

- Nem tudom, Harry – aggodalmaskodott Hermione. – Óvatosnak kell lenned vele. Gyakran előfordult, hogy nyugtalanító eredménye volt azoknál, akik elfogyasztották.

- Hermione, semmi nem jut eszembe, ami nyugtalanítóbb lenne annál, hogy meg kell próbálnom megölni a világ leghatalmasabb gonosz varázslóját, aki ráadásul még halhatatlan is – mondta Harry. – Amellett, mi lehetne fontosabb számomra, mint kitalálni, hogyan győzhetném le Voldemortot?

Harry kihúzta a dugót a fiolából, és egy hörpintéssel kiitta a tartalmát. A hatás leírhatatlan volt. Intenzív eufóriát érzett, amelyet egy hirtelen megvilágosodás kísért. Hát persze! Hogy lehet, hogy nem emlékezett rá?

A pillanat épp olyan gyorsan tovatűnt, mint ahogy érkezett, és vele együtt az eufória is véget ért. Harry homloka enyhén ráncba szaladt.

- Nos? – kérdezte Hermione. – Működött?

- Én… nem is tudom – felelte Harry bizonytalanul.

- Mire jöttél rá? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry barátai várakozással teli arcára pillantott, és bosszúsan válaszolt:

- Arra, hogy hol olvastam a csípős csápfűről.

A többiek némán meredtek rá.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy helyesen készítetted el? – kérdezte Ron.

- Persze, hogy biztos vagyok benne! – méltatlankodott Harry, miközben fel-alá járkált a szobában.

- Jól van, na. Ne húzd fel magad.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, majd visszafordult Ron felé.

– Sajnálom. Egyszerűen csak azt hittem, hogy valami hasznosat fog mutatni. – Harry dühösen meredt a kezében tartott üres kristályfiolára, mintha az elárulta volna.

- És hol olvastál a csípős csápfűről? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry elutasítóan intett a ládája felé.

– Az édesanyám egyik levelében. Rengeteg levél volt abban a holmiban, amit a nagynéném küldött. Csak néhányat tudtam közülük elolvasni a Roxfort Expresszen.

- Mutasd meg őket.

Harry meglepetten nézett Ginnyre, de a lány láthatóan komolyan gondolta, így hát félretette az üvegcsét, és a ládájához lépett, hogy még egyszer átkutassa. Előhúzta az édesanyja holmiját tartalmazó ütött-kopott dobozkát, kihalászta belőle az elolvasott leveleket, és átlapozta őket.

- Itt van. – Fennhangon olvasni kezdte, miközben a többiek körégyűltek, és a válla fölött belekukucskáltak a levélbe.

_Evans!_

_Megtaláltam azt a könyvet, amiről beszéltem, és igazam volt. A csípős csápfű mérge egyike annak a néhány méregnek, amelyet nem lehet bezoárral kezelni, habár a könyv nem írja, hogy miért. Talán azért, mert ez egy fura, félig növény, félig állat lény. És __tényleg__ nagyon veszélyes – sokkal veszélyesebb, mint rokona, a mérges csápfű. Szereztem egy különleges növényekről és állatokról szóló könyvet, és abban írnak róla. A mérge természetesen halálos, de közel sem ez a legrosszabb benne. A támadás során apró spórákat ágyaz be a bőr alá, amelyek hihetetlenül gyorsan növekednek. Ha nem pusztítják el őket, percek alatt új növények hajtanak ki belőlük, amelyek áttörnek a bőrön. A növények tovább nőnek, és felemésztik az áldozatot. El sem tudom képzelni szörnyűbb módját a halálnak._

_PP_

- Nahát, milyen vidám levél – jegyezte meg Ron.

- Harry, jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry nem válaszolt. Még mindig a levelet bámulta.

- Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna elolvasnod – mondta Hermione. – Azok után, amin keresztülmentél… Harry, mit csinálsz?

Harry félredobta az édesanyja levelét, és ismét kutatni kezdett a ládájában. Előhúzott egy kisebb pergamenköteget, átlapozta őket, és kiválasztott közülük egyet. Azután ismét kézbe vette az édesanyja levelét, és egymás mellé tartotta a két pergamenlapot.

- Ezt nem hiszem el.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Ez Pitontól van.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Az édesanyám levele – Piton írta!

- Te most ugratsz minket – mondta Ron.

- Komolyan mondom. Nézd meg. Ezt a levelet Piton küldte nekem a karácsonyi szünetben, amikor az Odúban voltam. Ugyanaz a kézírás, mint az édesanyám levelében. És nézd meg az aláírásokat. Teljesen egyformák!

Csakugyan egyformák voltak. Mindkét levél végén ugyanolyan jellegzetes macskakaparással odavetett „PP" jelölés díszelgett. Voltaképpen éppen az aláírás volt az, ami az édesanyja levelében megragadta Harry figyelmét, és ami rádöbbentette, hogy ki küldte a levelet.

- Tudod, jobban belegondolva pont olyan levélnek tűnik, mint amilyet Piton írna – jegyezte meg Ron.

- De miért írogatott az édesanyámnak?

- Nos, itt azt írja, hogy megtalált valami könyvet, amiről beszéltek – mutatott rá Hermione.

Ron bólintott.

– Biztosan vitatkoztak valamin, és Piton fel akart vágni vele, hogy igaza volt, és megírta az anyukádnak.

- De ha ez igaz – kezdte lassan Hermione -, ha ez minden, akkor miért pont ezt mutatta meg a Tisztánlátás Itala Harrynek, mint a legfontosabb dolgot, amiről tudnia kell?

Mindannyian összenéztek, majd egyként fordították a fejüket a dobozban heverő olvasatlan levélkötegek felé.

Harryn valami megfoghatatlan rettenet kezdett eluralkodni, miközben félretette a kezében tartott levelet, és elővette a dobozból a többit. Odaadott egyet-egyet a barátainak, és ő maga is kézbe vett egy kupacot. – Vessünk rájuk egy pillantást.

Elkezdték átnézni a leveleket, és Ginny hamarosan megszólalt.

– Találtam egyet. Úgy néz ki, mint egy folytatásos levelezés, mind egy oldalra írva. – Fennhangon olvasni kezdte.

_Létezik olyasmi, amit te nem tudsz a sötét varázslatokról? – LE_

_Nem. – PP_

_És látom, szerény is vagy._

_Ne kérdezz, ha nem akarod tudni._

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– Hát mindig is öntelt hólyag volt?

- Itt van még egy – szólalt meg néhány pillanat múlva Hermione.

_Evans!_

_Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy meghívtál. Örömmel hallom, hogy annak a kotnyeles nővérednek rémálmai voltak. Megérdemli, amiért hallgatózott! Meg kellett volna itatnunk vele egy bájitalt, amitől zöldre változik a haja. Bár gondolom, azért bajba kerülnél. De lehet, hogy még úgy is megérné. Hm, talán valami kevésbé nyilvánvalót, mondjuk egy olyan bájitalt, amitől pattanásai nőnek. Majd gondolkozom rajta._

_PP_

- És itt van a folytatása. Úgy tűnik, ezt az édesanyád írta, Harry, Piton meg csak az aljára kanyarított egy megjegyzést.

_Perselus!_

_Remekül működött a pattanásos bájital receptje! Petunia éppen a szobájában zokog, mert holnap táncolni megy, és most egy hatalmas pattanás ékeskedik az orra hegyén. Tudom, hogy butaság, de azt hiszem, ma este odaadom neki az ellenanyagot._

_Lily_

A végére Piton csak annyit írt, hogy „_Griffendélesek!_"

Így folytatták több mint fél órán keresztül. A legtöbb levél csak rövid feljegyzésekből állt, habár némelyik oldalakon keresztül folytatódott, ahogy Piton belemerült egy-egy olyan bájital vagy bűbáj taglalásába, ami különösen megragadta a figyelmét. Harry szinte hallotta a fiú hangjában a lelkesedést, és egyszer-kétszer vissza kellett fojtania egy-egy mosolyt.

Ahogy a következő nyáron született levelekhez értek, azok egyre összetettebbek lettek. A csipkelődést és a gyerekes tréfákat komolyabb elmélkedések váltották fel.

Az egyiknél Harry különösen megtorpant:

_Kész szégyen, hogy Dumbledore micsoda bolondokat fogad fel, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítson nekünk! Már elsőévesként is kétszer annyit tudtam a témáról, mint az az idióta Garret. Olyasvalakire lenne szükségünk, aki tisztában van azzal, hogy miről beszél, és nem fél attól, hogy megtanítsa nekünk a legrosszabbat is. Végtére is, ha nem tudjuk, hogy mik is azok a sötét varázslatok, akkor nem értem, hogy hogyan tanulhatnánk meg védekezni ellenük._

_PP_

Már majdnem az utolsó kupacnak is a végére értek, amikor Hermione megszólalt.

– Itt van még egy.

_Evans!_

_Az az igazság, hogy örülök neki, hogy a mugli világban élek. Ki akar egy háború kellős közepében létezni? Olvasom a _Reggeli Prófétát_ is, és a dolgok napról napra egyre rosszabbak…_

Hermione habozott, és a levél többi részét az ajkába harapva futotta át.

- Gyerünk – sürgette Harry. – Olvasd tovább.

Hermione bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Harryre, majd folytatta.

_Tudom, hogy szerinted __nemes__ dolog lenne megpróbálni megmenteni a világot, miután kikerültünk a Roxfortból, de én hallottam, miről sugdolóznak a háztársaim. Sokkal jobban tudom nálad, hogy mire képes Tudjukki, és hidd el, Lily, jobb, ha nem keresztezed az útját, sem a halálfalóiét. Maradj ki ebből a csatából. Csak megölnének, és azzal senkin sem segítenél._

_PP_

- Ez az utolsó – suttogta Hermione.

Harry az összegyűjtött levelekre pillantott. Lehetett vagy negyven darab. Szótlanul egy takaros kis kötegbe rendezte őket, majd az órájára nézett. Már így is elkésett a Pitonnal való találkozójáról, de nem különösebben érdekelte, hogy a férfi dühös lesz rá.

– Majd jövök.

Harry kilépett a hálóterméből, és a pince felé indult. Érezte, hogy a haragja minden egyes lépéssel egyre növekszik. Lilynek hívta őt. Járt az otthonában, és viccelődött vele azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Petunia mennyire rémes. _Barátok_ voltak, habár Piton soha egyetlen szóval nem utalt erre Harrynek. A férfinak rengeteg sérelme volt James Potterrel szemben, amit sosem mulasztott el Harry arcába vágni. Az viszont láthatóan túl nagy kérés volt, hogy szóljon néhány jó szót arról a lányról, aki a gyermekkori barátja volt.

Harry megérkezett Piton irodájához, határozottan bekopogott, majd anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a választ, beviharzott a szobába. Piton az íróasztalánál ült, és gúnyos arckifejezéssel nézett fel Harryre.

- Kedves tőled, hogy megjelensz, Potter. Azt gondolná az ember, hogy ha már jelentős szívességet teszek azzal, hogy engedélyezem ezeket a gyakorlatokat, akkor legalább annyit megteszel, hogy pontosan érkezel. De hát sosem foglalkoztál különösebben azzal, hogy tiszteletet vagy hálát mutass mások iránt.

Harry tudomást sem vett Piton bírálatáról, csak levágta elé a magával hozott leveleket.

– Megmagyarázná ezeket?

Piton láthatóan megrökönyödve ráncolta a homlokát.

– Micsoda?

- _Ezeket! _– felelte Harry, és meglobogtatta a leveleket, majd ledobta őket az íróasztalra. A legfelsőt széthajtogatta, és feltartotta. – Gyerünk, _olvassa_ el.

Piton elszakította döbbent tekintetét Harryről, és lenézett a levélre. Sértett, megrökönyödött arckifejezése egyszerre hitetlenkedővé vált. Elvette a levelet Harrytől, és finoman végigfuttatta az ujjait a lapon.

- Hogy jutottál hozzá ezekhez? – kérdezte szinte tiszteletteljesen suttogva.

- Az édesanyám személyes holmija között voltak. A nagynéném küldte őket. – Harry várt, de Piton nem mondott semmit. Továbbra is a levélre meredt, és látszólag teljesen elfeledkezett Harryről. – Professzor!

Piton ingerülten felnézett.

– Mi az?

- Miért írogatott az édesanyámnak?

- Úgy vélem, hogy ehhez semmi közöd. Mindazonáltal bizonyára elolvastad ezeket. Igénytelen, gyermeki eszmecserék. Pontosan mi az, amit nem értesz?

- Tökéletesen értem őket. Amit nem értek, az az, hogy hogyan lettek az édesanyámmal olyan jó barátok.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Piton arca megrándult, de amikor megszólalt, a hangja nem árult el kényelmetlenséget.

- Az édesanyád és én az évfolyamunk messze legkimagaslóbb diákjai voltunk bájitaltanból. Általában párba osztottak minket az órákon, és csakhamar felfedeztük, hogy mindössze néhány mérföldnyire lakunk egymástól. Következésképpen úgy döntöttünk, hogy tudományos törekvéseink előremozdítása érdekében a nyári szünetekben is tartjuk egymással a kapcsolatot.

Harry jeges tekintettel meredt Pitonra.

– _Tizenkét_ éves volt. Annyi idősen még magának sem a „tudományos törekvéseinek az előremozdítása" járt a fejében, abban meg végképp biztos vagyok, hogy az édesanyámnak sem. _Barátok_ voltak.

- _Ismerősök_ voltunk, és nem értem, hogy szerinted milyen bűnt követtem el. Sajnálnád egy gyerektől azt a lehetőséget, hogy levelezzen egy osztálytársával?

- Természetesen nem! Egyszerűen csak nem értem, hogy miért próbál meg úgy tenni, mintha alig ismerte volna? Igaza van, _elolvastam_ azokat a leveleket, és nem „ismerősök" írták őket, akiket csak az érdekelt, hogy minél jobb jegyeket szerezzenek az iskolában. Négy nyáron keresztül minden héten írt neki! Meglátogatta otthon.

Piton lecsapta a levelet az íróasztalára, és felállt.

– Az több mint húsz évvel ezelőtt volt! Mit számít már?

- Azért számít, mert mindig mindenki csak az apámról beszél, de édesanyámról még soha egyetlen szót sem hallottam. Szinte semmit sem tudok róla. A nagynéném még a nevét sem volt hajlandó kimondani!

- Petunia – sziszegte Piton. – Az a … - Hirtelen elhallgatott, de nem elég gyorsan.

- Ó, igaz is, a nagynénémet is ismeri, ugye? – jegyezte meg Harry gúnyosan. – Egyszer egy csúnya pattanásügyet köszönhetett magának, nem igaz?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Ahogy az imént rámutattál, Potter, meglátogattam az édesanyádat az otthonában. Valószínűtlen lett volna, hogy sikerül elkerülnöm a testvérét, főként mert az a szánalmas lány egyfolytában utánunk kémkedett. Azzal a bájitallal, amit az édesanyádnak főztem, hogy adja be neki, csak azt kapta, amit megérdemelt, ezt elhiheted.

- Erről nem kell győzködnie, professzor, és nem szükséges, hogy bármit is igazoljon. Én csak azt nem értem, hogy miért nem mondta el soha, hogy barátok voltak.

Piton összerezzenése ezúttal eltéveszthetetlen volt.

– Potter, ha az anyádról akarsz hallani, akkor kérdezd róla Lupint. Ők barátok voltak. Nem én vagyok az az ember, akivel beszélgetned kellene róla.

- Nos, a Tisztánlátás Itala, amit a nyáron főztem, másként vélekedik erről.

- Micsoda?

- Egy órával ezelőtt bevettem, és ezt mutatta meg.

Piton lehunyta a szemét, és az orrnyergét masszírozta.

– Potter, megmondtam, hogy légy vele óvatos!

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy óvatos vagyok. Azt vártam, hogy segíteni fog abban, hogy kitaláljam, hogyan győzhetném le Voldemortot, de úgy tűnik, az fontosabb, hogy megértsem, miért voltak maguk barátok az édesanyámmal.

Piton fájdalmas arckifejezéssel elfordult. Harry azonban nem volt hajlandó meghátrálni.

– Nem hajlandó semmit mondani? – kérdezte csendesen. – Maga ismerte őt. Én nem.

Piton lehunyta a szemét, majd ismét kinyitotta, majd visszafordult Harry felé, és ránézett.

– Azért voltunk barátok, mert az édesanyád szinte minden osztálytársunkkal baráti viszonyban volt. Okos volt, népszerű, társaságkedvelő. Mindenkivel kedves. – Piton félrenézett. – Még velem is. Ő volt az egyetlen igazi barátom.

- Negyedév utántól nem volt több levél. Mi történt?

Piton utálkozva megrázta a fejét.

– Összeálltam egy csapatnyi olyan háztársammal, akik finoman szólva nem kedvelték a mugliszületésűeket.

- A jövendő halálfalókkal – jegyezte meg Harry. – De miért? Maga félvér. Tudom, hogy nem érdekelte az aranyvérmánia. Miért barátkozott velük?

Piton ajka keserűen megvonaglott.

- Tényleg tudni akarod? Egyet találgathatsz.

Harryben rettenetes gyanú ébredt, és görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

– Az apám miatt?

- Az apád ellen való védekezésként, igen. Az első néhány roxfortos évben képes voltam helytállni vele és a barátaival szemben. Sokkal több átkot ismertem, mint ők. De sem az apád, sem Black nem volt buta. Negyedéves korunkra már le tudtak győzni. Ötödévesen elkezdtem saját bűbájokat alkotni, amiket felhasználhattam ellenük, csak hogy lépést tartsak velük. A bájitaltan könyvembe írtam őket, ami mindig nálam volt, de az a kis spicli, Pettigrew, észrevette a feljegyzéseimet, és elmondta a barátainak.

- Az egyik szombaton ebéd után, miközben éppen a könyvtárba tartottam, ő, az apád és Black megvártak egy elhagyatott folyosón. – Piton utálkozva felhorkant, ahogy felidézte az emléket. – Még csak meg sem átkoztak. Csak megragadtak, elvették a könyveimet és a pálcámat, majd bezártak egy seprűtárolóba. Csendbűbájt szórtak rá, hogy senki se hallhassa meg, ha esetleg segítségért kiabálnék, aztán otthagytak. Csak másnap reggel jöttek vissza, hogy kiengedjenek.

Harry eltátotta a száját.

– Az lehetetlen. Nem tűnhetett el annyi időre. Valakinek feltűnt volna, és szólt volna a tanároknak.

- Több mint _tizenkilenc órát _töltöttem abban a szekrényben, Potter, és nem, senki nem vette észre, hogy hiányoztam a vacsoráról, és nem töprengett el azon a tényen, hogy üres volt az ágyam. Hát nem érted? Senkinek sem hiányoztam, mert senki sem _kedvelt._

Harry Pitonra meredt. Történetesen pontosan tudta, hogy milyen az, amikor az emberen keresztülnéznek. Az egész gyerekkorát úgy töltötte, hogy a nagynénje és a nagybátyja akkor volt a legboldogabb, ha úgy tehettek, mintha ő nem is létezne. Amikor a Roxfortba érkezett, minden megváltozott, de most elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon milyen lett volna az élete, ha nem így történik – hogy milyen lehetett Piton élete.

- Természetesen az apád úgy gondolta, hogy remek tréfa volt – folytatta Piton keserűen. – Nevetett, és azt mondta, hogy szerencsés vagyok, amiért nincs szükségem láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegre ahhoz, hogy az iskolában ólálkodjak, mert már így is láthatatlan vagyok mindenki más számára. Ő és a barátai még csak büntetőmunkát sem kaptak azért, amit tettek, hiszen senki nem tudott róla, és ha bepanaszoltam volna őket, akkor csak az én szavam állt volna az övékkel szemben.

- De a legrosszabb az az önelégült mosoly volt az apád arcán, amikor visszaadta a bájitaltan könyvemet. Lerítt róla, hogy bőven volt ideje megtanulni a bűbájaimat. Ha egyáltalán bármi kétségem lett volna ezzel kapcsolatban, azt egyből a következő napon eloszlatta, amikor a Levicorpus bűbájomat használta egy elsőévesen, aki nekiszaladt a folyosón. Ott állt a középpontban, mint mindig, és miközben mindenki az okosságát dicsérte, bezsebelte az elismerést az én munkámért.

- De az alatt a hosszú, kényelmetlen idő alatt, amit a szekrénybe zárva töltöttem, megtanultam egy értékes leckét. Rájöttem, hogy szükségem van valakire, aki mellettem áll, úgy, ahogy az apád mellett a barátai. Amint erre az elhatározásra jutottam, a következő lépés már egyértelmű volt. Bizonyos mardekáros diákok már régebben egyértelművé tették, hogy csodálattal tekintenek a sötét varázslatok terén szerzett tudásomra, és örömmel üdvözölnének a köreikben. Nem csináltak titkot az aranyvérű előítéleteikből, de akkoriban nem is kérkedtek vele, és azt gondoltam, hogy nincs különösebb jelentősége. Szükségtelen mondanom, hogy tévedtem.

- Eleinte megpróbáltam fenntartani mind a csoporttal való kapcsolatomat, mind az édesanyáddal való barátságomat, de mindkét oldal neheztelt rám a megosztott hűségem miatt. Én egyiket sem akartam feladni. Lily kiérdemelte a hűségemet és a tiszteletemet, azonban, habár egyik mardekáros társamat sem neveztem volna a barátomnak, amikor velük voltam, az apád sosem mert megtámadni, vagy akár csak sértegetni.

- Végül a sötét varázslatok kivédése RBF-ünk utáni délutánon ért be a dolog. Bizonyára nem szükséges újra elmesélnem, mi történt aznap.

- Nem – suttogta Harry.

- Aznap döntöttem, hogy melyik útra lépek, és az édesanyáddal soha többet nem beszéltünk a tanórákon kívül. Két évvel később a társaimmal együtt halálfalóvá avattak.

Harry Pitonra meredt, és képtelen volt bármit mondani. Úgy érezte, mindjárt rosszul lesz.

- Most pedig, Mr Potter – folytatta Piton -, amennyiben úgy érzi, hogy eleget turkált már a múltamban, visszatérnék a tennivalómhoz.

Harry bólintott, és szó nélkül elhagyta az irodát. Menet közben megpróbálta meggyőzni magát arról, hogy Piton az egészet csak saját magának köszönheti. Ő választotta azt, hogy összebarátkozik a Mardekár ház fanatikus aranyvér-híveivel. Ő döntött úgy, hogy halálfalónak áll. Ám hiába Piton volt az, aki megválasztotta, hogy melyik útra lép, Harry nem tudta bebeszélni magának, hogy nem a saját apja üldözte végig rajta. Ha Pitonnak az a két választása volt, hogy egy csapatnyi zsarnokoskodó diák folyamatosan zaklatja, vagy hogy a Mardekár ház legkomiszabb tagjaihoz fordul védelemért, hibáztathatja-e azért, mert az utóbbi mellett döntött? A legrosszabb azonban az volt, hogy Harry tökéletesen megértette, hogy miért gyűlölte Piton James Pottert, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon az apja rádöbbent-e valaha, hogy az állandó kegyetlenkedése tette Pitont azzá, aminek hitte: halálfalóvá.


	27. A sötétség napvilágot lát

**27. fejezet: A sötétség napvilágot lát**

Harry már csaknem visszaért a Griffendél-toronyba, amikor rádöbbent, hogy Piton irodájában hagyta az édesanyja leveleit. Megfordult, hogy visszamenjen értük, majd egyszer csak megtorpant. Azok az édesanyja levelei voltak, nem az övéi. Nem azért íródtak, hogy ő egyáltalán valaha is elolvassa őket. Mi több, maga Piton írta őket, szóval ha bárkinek, akkor neki volt joga hozzájuk. Harry úgy döntött, Pitonra bízza, hogy megtartja-e a leveleket, vagy visszajuttatja őket neki.

– Hogy ment? – kérdezte Ginny, amikor Harry bemászott a portrélyukon, és csatlakozott hozzá, Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz a klubhelyiség kandallója előtt.

Harry vállat vont.

– Piton csak annyit mondott, hogy édesanyám és ő voltak az évfolyam legjobbjai bájitaltanból, és így ismerték meg egymást közelebbről. Azt mondta, hogy az anyukám mindenkivel baráti viszonyban volt.

– Ezt el tudom képzelni, ha még Pitonnal is barátságos volt – jegyezte meg Ron. – Nem hiszem, hogy neki túl sok barátja volt.

Harry ingerült pillantást vetett Ronra, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

– Ez még mindig nem magyarázza meg, hogy miért pont ebbe a bizonyos dologba engedett neked bepillantást a Tisztánlátás Itala, Harry – mondta Hermione.

– Ki tudja? – felelte Harry fáradtan. – Mindenesetre van nekem ezen túl is épp elég bajom, és most éppen szeretnék mindről elfeledkezni. Ki van benne egy parti robbantós snapszliban?

Az este hátralévő részében Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne gondoljon az édesanyja leveleire és az általuk felfedett kellemetlen igazságokra, a másnapi reggelinél azonban egyfolytában a tanári asztal felé tévedt a tekintete, ahol Piton ült. Végül úgy döntött, hogy a Tisztánlátás Italának egyszerűen nagyobb a hírneve, mint amit valójában ér. Ez volt az egyetlen értelmes magyarázat. Nem mintha nem örült volna, hogy bepillantást nyerhetett az édesanyja múltjába, még ha az kissé felkavaró is volt. De nevetséges lett volna azt hinni, hogy az édesanyja és Piton közötti gyerekkori barátság bármilyen fontossággal bírhatna az ő életében. Neki arra volt szüksége, hogy Voldemort halhatatlanságának a titkába nyerjen bepillantást.

Harry Ronra pillantott, aki épp mélyen belemerült egy kviddicsről szóló beszélgetésbe Gloria Bonhomme-mal, és azon töprengett, hogy talán elhamarkodottan utasította el barátjának azt az ötletét, hogy visszamegy Walesbe. Őrlődött a Dumbledore-nak tett ígérete és azon egyre növekvő késztetése között, hogy ismét a saját kezébe vegye az ügyeket. De Dumbledore megígérte neki, hogy minden szükségeset elmond majd Denem bűbájáról, így Harry vonakodva ugyan, de félretette a Walesszel kapcsolatos gondolatait. Arra jutott, hogy egyelőre időt ad az idős varázslónak, hogy teljesítse az ígéretét, de azt is tudta, hogy ez az idő véges. Dumbledore azt kérte ugyan Harrytől, hogy kövesse az utasításait, de ugyanakkor azt is tanácsolta, hogy bízza magát az ösztöneire. Harry ösztönei pedig azt súgták, hogy a sötét varázsló legyőzéséhez az jelenti a kulcsot, ha kideríti, hogyan tett szert sok évvel ezelőtt a halhatatlanságra.

A következő napokban Harrynek nem sok lehetősége volt Voldemort miatt aggódni. A tanárok még az első félévinél is több munkával látták el őket, ami már önmagában is szép teljesítmény volt, és nem Harry volt az egyetlen, aki roskadozott a terhek alatt. Az összes hetedéves diák meggyötörten nézett ki. Még Hermionénak is igyekeznie kellett, hogy ne maradjon le, Harry pedig különösen elfoglalt volt, tekintve, hogy mennyi időt kellett fordítania mind a Dumbledore-ral, mind a Pitonnal való gyakorlásra. Most őszinte hálával gondolt a fárasztó bájitaltan órákra, amit Piton mellett szenvedett végig a nyáron. Bármilyen rettenetesek is voltak, Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy nélkülük esélye sem lenne arra, hogy átmenjen a RAVASZ-vizsgáján, nem is szólva Piton kurzusáról.

Amikor csütörtök este Harry és barátai megérkeztek Piton SVK-szakkörére, a házak asztalai a fal mellett álltak, és a helyüket körben elrendezett székek foglalták el. A diákok a házuk szerint csoportosulva leültek, és vártak.

Pontban hét órakor belépett Piton.

– Ilyen vagy olyan okból – kezdte, miközben úgy járkált a diákok körül, mint ahogy egy ragadozó köröz egy csordányi zsákmányállat körül –, a legtöbben önök közül belekeveredtek vagy bele fognak keveredni a most zajló háborúba. A kérdés az, hogy megvan-e magukban az, ami a túléléshez kell?

Harry azt figyelte, ahogyan az osztálytársai kényelmetlenül fészkelődtek a székükön, amikor Piton elhaladt mögöttük. Amikor a tanár mögé ért, erőnek erejével tartotta vissza magát attól, hogy ő is így tegyen.

– Már elkezdték átgondolni a saját indítékaikat, elveiket és prioritásaikat – folytatta Piton. – De ahhoz, hogy hatékonyan elérjék a céljaikat, először is elég jól kell ismerniük a saját gyengeségeiket, hogy ellensúlyozni tudják őket, és különösen amiatt, hogy mások ne tudják azokat maguk ellen fordítani. Kezdjük valami egyszerűvel.

– Mr Malfoy – szólalt meg Piton, és megtorpant a mardekáros széke mellett. – Hogyan ítélné meg a harci képességeit Mr Potterével összehasonlítva? Ugyanolyan ügyes, mint ő? Jobb? Rosszabb?

Malfoy felpillantott a férfira. Úgy tűnt, zavarba ejtette a kérdés, de gyorsan magához tért.

– Vagyok olyan jó párbajozó, mint Potter.

– Gondolja, hogy le tudná győzni egy tisztességes küzdelemben? – kérdezte Piton.

Malfoy habozott, és Harryre nézett, aki felvont szemöldökkel viszonozta a pillantását a kör másik oldaláról.

– Esélye sem lenne! – jegyezte meg Ron.

A mardekáros dühösen meredt rá.

– Természetesen le tudnám győzni Pottert!

– Mutassa be – mondta Piton.

Malfoy döbbenten nézett a tanárra.

– Micsoda?

– Ez egy sötét varázslatok kivédése _gyakorlat_ – hangsúlyozta Piton az egész osztálynak címezve mondandóját. – Bármikor bárkit felszólíthatok maguk közül, hogy mutasson be valamit abból a tudásanyagból, amit a Roxfortban töltött éveik alatt el kellett volna sajátítaniuk. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, elő a pálcákkal, és álljanak ki egymás ellen.

Harry azon nyomban talpra ugrott, és előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját. Épp ezt a fajta gyakorlatias SVK-oktatást kedvelte legjobban. Malfoy szintén felállt, de közel sem tűnt olyan lelkesnek, mint Harry. Előléptek a székek által alkotott körből, és egymásra néztek.

– Kezdjék! – adta ki az utasítást Piton.

– _Spicula!_ – kiáltotta Malfoy, ahogy támadásba lendült.

Harry szinte komótosan pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, és kivédte a támadást.

– _Relashio!_ – kiáltotta Malfoy, majd félreugrott, amikor a Harry által hárított ártás visszacsapódott felé.

– _Onis! Reducto!_ Mi a gond, Potter? Nem mersz megtámadni?

Harry vállat vont, miközben könnyedén kivédte az átkokat.

– Csak akkor támadok, ha fenyegetve érzem magam.

Malfoy dühében elvörösödött, és felemelte a pálcáját.

– _Inflictum! Turbo!_

Harry mindkét átkot könnyedén kivédte, és elvigyorodott Malfoy nyilvánvaló elkeseredettsége láttán. A mardekáros felemelte a pálcáját, és rávicsorgott, Harry pedig kihasználta a pillanatot.

– _Capitulatus!_ – kiáltotta, és Malfoy kezéből kiröppent a pálca.

A griffendélesek, hugrabugosok és hollóhátasak felujjongtak.

– Csendet! – vakkantotta Piton, mire a diákok azonnal elcsendesedtek. – Ez egy tanóra, nem pedig valami szórakoztató látványosság.

Piton kinyújtotta a kezét, mire Malfoy pálcája beleszökkent.

– Üljenek le, mindketten.

Harry leült, és Malfoy is követte a példáját, habár olyan dühösnek tűnt, hogy félő volt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhat. Piton átnyújtotta a pálcáját, és közben szája sarkában gúnyos mosoly bujkált.

– Az egy dolog, ha az ember rosszul ítéli meg a képességeit az ellenfeléhez viszonyítva – mondta lassan Piton. – Az teljesen más, ha szándékosan, ostoba büszkeségből figyelmen kívül hagyja a képességeikben mutatkozó egyenlőtlenséget. Mr Malfoy, tisztában van vele, hogy Potter jobb párbajozó, mint maga. Ezt számos alkalommal bebizonyította. Mégis úgy döntött, hogy megküzd vele, vállalva a gyakorlatilag biztos vereséget. Miért?

Malfoy dühödten, lángoló arccal meredt Pitonra, de egy szót sem szólt.

– Nem válaszol? – kérdezte Piton vontatott hangon. – Akkor majd én megmondom. Azért, mert Weasley felingerelte, és nem akart szégyenben maradni az osztálytársai előtt. Azonban az ilyen értelmetlen vakmerősködéssel csak megöleti magát.

– Mit törődik vele? – acsarkodott Malfoy, és talpra ugrott. Képtelen volt tovább kordában tartani a haragját és a megalázottságát. – Maga az ő oldalukon áll!

Piton nyugodtan szemlélte a diákját.

– Itt nincsenek _oldalak_, Malfoy. Mint ennek az iskolának a tanára, az a dolgom, hogy minden diák biztonságára vigyázzak, dacára annak, ha valaki minden erejével az ellenkezőjén munkálkodik.

– Még az ellenségeire is? – vetette oda Malfoy.

Feszült csend támadt, ahogy a diákok arra vártak, vajon mit válaszol Piton a nyilvánvaló kihívásra. A férfi arca azonban közönyös maradt, és amikor megszólalt, a hangjában nyoma sem volt haragnak, mindössze unott megvetés csendült ki belőle.

– Maga nem tud eleget ahhoz, hogy az ellenségem legyen. Üljön le.

Malfoy erőtlenül ereszkedett vissza a székére, miközben Piton ismét járkálni kezdett a diákok körül.

– A büszkeség egyike a legkönnyebben kihasználható gyengeségeknek, és bátran állíthatom, hogy sokan maguk közül pontosan ugyanazt a hibát követték volna el, amit az imént Mr Malfoy. Következésképpen, az első lecke, amit meg kell tanulniuk, az, hogy bölcsebb elismerni, hogy valami meghaladja a képességeiket, mint bebizonyítani azzal, hogy kudarcot vallanak; különösen, amikor a kudarc az életükbe kerülhet, vagy legalábbis jelentősen rontja az esélyeiket.

– Amennyiben szembenéznek egy ilyen igazsággal, az egyben lehetőséget is ad önöknek arra, hogy megváltoztassák azt. Malfoynak nem kellett volna feltétlenül oly módon szembeszállnia Potterrel, mint tette. Dönthetett volna úgy, hogy lesből támad, és a meglepetés erejét felhasználva kerekedik felül. Dönthetett volna úgy is, hogy magával viszi egy bajtársát, és azzal tesz szert előnyre, hogy kettő az egy ellen harcolnak. Mindkét stratégia jelentősen emelte volna a sikerének az esélyét. Azzal, hogy hagyta, hogy a büszkeség irányítsa, eldobta ezt az esélyt.

– Mindannyiuknak vannak gyengeségei, amelyeket hasonlóképpen maguk ellen lehet fordítani. Amíg nem ismerik fel őket, és nem tanulják meg, hogyan védekezzenek ellenük, addig az ellenségeik könnyedén manipulálhatják magukat. Ezen az órán mindannyian próbára lesznek téve, ezért azt javaslom, hogy kezdjenek el komolyan gondolkozni azon, hogy mi is a saját Achilles-sarkuk, és hogyan fognak szembenézni vele. Ma estére ez minden. Elmehetnek.

A diákok őszinte aggodalommal az arcukon özönlöttek ki a Nagyteremből, és Harry tudta, hogy mindannyian azt latolgatják, vajon miféle megaláztatásokat tartogat számukra Piton. Harry is aggódott. Az a kilátás, hogy mindenki szeme láttára felfedik a gyengeségeit, rosszabb volt, mint egy mumussal szembenézni. Azt legalább tudta, hogy mitől fél – arról azonban nem volt pontos elképzelése, hogy mik a gyengeségei. Azonban biztos volt benne, hogy Pitonnak viszont van, és kissé meg is lepte, hogy a férfi úgy döntött, ma este nem őt alázza meg.

A múltban magától értetődően mindig ő volt az, akibe belekötött. Harry azon töprengett, hogy vajon a férfi ellágyult-e attól, hogy nemrégiben felidézte a közte és a Harry édesanyja között lévő egykori barátságot, de ezt a gondolatot azonnal nevetségesnek nyilvánította, és elhessegette. Piton nem volt érzelgős alkat.

Azonban most, ahogy elgondolkozott rajta, Harry rádöbbent, hogy Piton már jó néhány hete kevésbé gorombán viselkedik vele – jóval régebb óta, mint ahogy az édesanyja levelei szóba kerültek – azóta, hogy a legilimencia óráik során először elegyedett szóba hosszabban „Perselusszal". Harry azóta dolgozott rajta, hogy jó viszonyt építsen ki Piton alteregójával, és jólesett arra gondolnia, hogy talán sikerrel járt.

Természetesen nem az volt az igazi célja, hogy rávegye Pitont arra, hogy normálisan bánjon vele. Az elsődleges célja az volt, hogy felfedje a Piton elméjében rejtőző sötét, baljóslatú alak titkát. A Pitonnal való gyakorlás során sok mindent látott, de semmi nem töltötte el ahhoz fogható irtózattal, mint az az alak, és most, hogy tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem Piton a Halálfalók Réme, a titokzatos férfi még az eddigieknél is jobban kísértette Harryt. Miért mindig a halálfalókkal együtt jelent meg, és miért akarta Perselus annyira elszántan titkolni a személyazonosságát, hogy mindenkinek megtiltotta, hogy beszéljen róla, vagy akár csak kimondja a nevét?

Harry legjobb tudomása szerint egyetlen olyan ember létezett, akinek a nevét Piton félt kiejteni a száján, és Harry nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt a gondolatot, hogy vajon ez a tűnékeny, sötét alak megegyezik-e ezzel a személlyel – hogy vajon Voldemortról van-e szó. Harry iszonyodva gondolt erre, de tisztában volt azzal, hogy Voldemort tizenhét éves kora óta szüntelen befolyással van Piton életére, így meglehetősen ésszerű feltételezésnek tűnt, hogy valamilyen formában jelen van Piton elméjében.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez mit jelenthet. Vajon meg kell majd küzdenie Voldemorttal Piton elméjében, hogy segítsen a férfinak elszakítani azokat a mentális láncokat, amelyek valaha fogva tartották? Vajon ezért tartotta Dumbledore olyan fontosnak, hogy Pitonnal gyakoroljon? Hogy belekóstoljon abba, milyen lesz az ellenségével harcolni? Ha így van, Harrynek még keményebben kell küzdenie azért, hogy lerántsa a maszkot a homályba burkolózó alakról. Nem csak Piton miatt, hanem a saját érdekében is.

Aznap este Harry nem tudott egyenesen felmenni a hálótermébe, mert amint beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, Ron odarángatta a kanapéhoz, és minden jelenlévőnek ecsetelni kezdte a Malfoyjal vívott párbaját. Harryt mindenki lelkesen dicsérte, amiért megszégyenítette az utálatos mardekárost, azonban Hermione hamarosan közbelépett, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nekilássanak a gyógynövénytan házi feladatukhoz.

Harry tovább bírta, mint Ron, de végül, amikor már képtelen volt nyitva tartani a szemét, ő is feladta. Felment a hálótermébe, ahol a szobatársai már mélyen aludtak, és csendesen levetkőzött. Bebújt az ágyába, és már éppen el akarta oltani az éjjeliszekrényén álló lámpát, amikor észrevette, hogy egy egyszerű barna papírba burkolt, apró csomag hever mellette. Harry kézbe vette a csomagot, és elolvasta a mellékelt kártyát.

_Potter!_

_Úgy gondolom, ezek téged illetnek._

_PP_

_A levelek! _– jött rá Harry. Piton láthatóan úgy döntött, hogy visszajuttatja őket. De amikor kinyitotta a csomagot, értetlenül ráncba szaladt a szemöldöke. Várakozásainak megfelelően gondosan összehajtogatott leveleket talált, de kétszer annyit, mint amennyit Pitonnak adott. A levelek két kötegre voltak osztva. Amikor az első adagot átfutotta, ráismert azokra a levelekre, amelyeket Piton küldött az édesanyjának, a második azonban ismeretlen volt. Harry kibontotta a madzagot, és széthajtogatta a legfelső levelet, amely finom, kecsesen hullámzó írást rejtett.

_Perselus!_

_Ez a csípős csápfű __rettenetesnek__ hangzik! Viszont szerencsés vagy, hogy ennyi hasznos könyved van. Nekem az iskolai könyveimen kívül egyetlen egy sincs. Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ilyet fogok mondani, de sajnálom, hogy itt a nyári szünet. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire hiányozni fog Roxfort, különösen így, hogy az iskolán kívül nem szabad varázsolnunk. De legalább bájitalokat főzhetünk. Kipróbáltál már valamit? Esetleg eljöhetnél hozzánk, és főzhetnénk valamit együtt. A szüleim ugyan muglik, de mindenben bátorítanak. Szólj, ha el tudsz jönni, és megszervezzük._

_Lily_

Harry egy pillanatig a levélre meredt, majd széthajtogatta a következő levelet, és az azt követőt is. Azokon is Lily aláírása szerepelt. Összesen több mint kéttucatnyi levél lehetett, és Harryn izgalom cikázott át. A fáradtságát mintha elfújták volna, ahogy olvasni kezdett.

Csaknem egy órán keresztül ízlelgette az édesanyja által írt leveleket. Egy kislány ártatlan örömei és aggodalmai a szeme előtt adták át a helyüket egy ifjú nő egyre mélyrehatóbb meglátásainak. Sajgott a szíve; egyrészt, mert annyira vágyódott az édesanyja után, akit sosem ismerhetett, másrészt a boldogságtól, hogy ily módon egy kicsit mégis bepillantást nyerhet a személyiségébe. Amikor az utolsó levél végére ért, Harry félretette a levélköteget, majd a párnájára dőlt, és a gondolataiba merült. Nem is tudta, melyik tény döbbentette meg jobban: az, hogy Piton ennyi éven keresztül megőrizte a leveleket, vagy az, hogy ezt hajlandó volt beismerni azzal, hogy nekiadta őket.

Harry kézbe vette Piton kártyáját, és ismét elolvasta. „_Úgy gondolom, ezek téged illetnek." _Harry megrázta a fejét. Az üzenet óvatosan semleges volt, és egy szemernyi érzelmet sem árult el, sőt még azt sem, mi okból döntött úgy Piton, hogy megválik a levelektől. Harry azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy ez mennyire nehéz döntés lehetett ennek az olyannyira zárkózott embernek.

Persze Piton ezt sosem ismerné el. Egyszerűen úgy tenne, mintha a levelek lényegtelenek lennének – mintha csak elfelejtette volna kidobni őket. Harrynek felkavarodott a gyomra erre a gondolatra. Vannak dolgok, amikkel kapcsolatban megengedheti Pitonnak, hogy félresöpörje őket, de ezt nem. Az édesanyja leveleit nem. Azonban Harry azt is tudta, hogy nem kényszerítheti a férfit arra, hogy elismerje, ezek a levelek fontosak neki. Valami finom jelzésre lenne szükség, amivel Piton tudtára adhatná, hogy érti.

Harry ismét a levélkére nézett, majd lassan széles mosoly terült szét az arcán. Előhalászott az éjjeliszekrényéből egy pennát, és a kártya aljára odafirkantotta a saját üzenetét. Ezután összehajtotta és félretette, majd összekötötte a leveleket, és berakta a köteget a bőröndjébe. Végül egy elégedett mosollyal lekapcsolta a lámpát, és mély álomba merült.

Másnap reggel több tucatnyi bagoly röppent be a Nagyterembe, jelezve, hogy megérkezett a reggeli posta. Piton fel sem pillantott a _Reggeli Prófétából_, amit éppen olvasott. Csak bájital hozzávalókat szokott kapni bagolypostával, és a házimanók gondoskodtak róla, hogy azok egyenesen az irodájába érkezzenek. Ezért aztán felriadt, amikor a bal füle mellől halk huhogást hallott, és meglepetten pillantott a széke háttámláján egyensúlyozó hóbagolyra.

– Te meg mit keresel itt?

Hedvig oldalra biccentette a fejét, mintha azt akarná mondani, hogy ez igazán ostoba kérdés volt, majd kinyújtotta a lábát. Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, és ingerült pillantást vetett a Griffendél asztalára, de Pottert láthatóan teljes mértékben lefoglalta a reggelije, és még véletlenül sem pillantott a tanári asztal felé. Hedvig türelmetlenül huhogott, és ezzel ismét a lábára kötözött pergamenre irányította Piton figyelmét. Piton elvette a kártyát, és savanyú arckifejezéssel meredt rá.

Ez bizonyára valamiféle válasz azokra a levelekre, amiket Potternek adott. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúnak muszáj lesz majd mondania valamit ezzel kapcsolatban, de abban reménykedett, hogy minden ilyesféle próbálkozást rövidre tud majd zárni. Potternek joga volt azokhoz a levelekhez, így hát elküldte neki őket, és semmi többre nem volt szükség, mint hogy a fiú egyszerűen tudomásul vegye ezt. Valami zavarba ejtő _hálálkodás_ meg aztán végképp nem hiányzott neki.

Piton dühös arckifejezéssel hajtotta szét a pergament, majd egy hosszú pillanatig mereven bámult rá. Talán mégiscsak jobb lett volna egy túláradó köszönetnyilvánítás. Akkor gúnyolódhatott volna azon, hogy ez mennyire nem helyénvaló, ellenben a Potter által küldött üzenet egyszerű megfogalmazásába képtelen volt belekötni. Sajnos az üzenet mögöttes tartalma is nyilvánvaló volt.

Piton ismét a Griffendél asztala felé pillantott, és egy cseppet sem lepte meg, hogy ezúttal Potter egyenesen őt nézte. A fiú halványan, de félreérthetetlenül rávigyorgott, majd visszafordult a reggelijéhez.

Piton gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy arckifejezése semleges maradjon, miközben félretette a levelet, majd kortyolt egyet a teájából. Nem kellett volna elküldenie azokat a leveleket Potternek. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú túl sokat magyaráz majd bele ebbe a gesztusba, és Potter mindig is hajlamos volt arra, hogy elragadtassa magát. De ilyen válaszra akkor sem számított.

Piton ismét a tányérja mellett heverő pergamenre pillantott. Nem hitte volna, hogy Potter ennyire agyafúrt is tud lenni, de úgy tűnt, a fiúból mégsem hiányzik teljesen a ravaszság. Sikerült jóval többet elmondania annál, mint amit Piton hallani akart, mindössze két szóval:

_Köszönöm!_

_Harry_

Vasárnap este volt, és Harry Dumbledore kertjében állt. Óvatosan körülnézett, és feszülten hallgatózott, hogy meghallja, ha valami közeledik, legyen az bármi, amit Dumbledore éppen ellene akar küldeni. Éber volt, de egy cseppet sem ideges. Elsajátította az elmebeli párbajozás minden csínját-bínját, és pontosan tudta, hogy bármilyen lény vagy szörnyeteg támadjon is rá, vagy legyőzi, vagy túljár az eszén.

Harry egy gally reccsenésére kapta fel a fejét, mire azon nyomban felemelte a pálcáját, és a balján álló facsoport felé fordult.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry – szólalt meg Dumbledore, miközben előlépett a fák közül. – Csak én vagyok az.

Harry leeresztette a pálcáját.

– Mit keres itt, professzor? – Amióta újrakezdte a foglalkozásokat a tiszteletre méltó varázslóval, Dumbledore egyszer sem csatlakozott hozzá a kertben.

– Arra gondoltam, kellemes változatosságot jelentene, ha ma este egyszerűen csak sétálnánk egyet. Felmerült bennem, hogy olyannyira hozzászoktál már ahhoz, hogy ebben a kertben folyamatos támadásoknak vagy kitéve, hogy esetleg szem elől tévesztetted magát a kertet. Arra gondoltam, hogy hasznos lenne, ha újra megismerkednél a tájjal. Gyere, nézzük meg ezt az ösvényt.

Dumbledore egy széles, lila akáccal és futórózsákkal szegélyezett ösvényre vezette Harryt. Gyönyörű volt, és Harry nagyra becsülte a lehetőséget, hogy óvatoskodás és fülelés nélkül sétálgathat a kertben. Azonban hiába törte a fejét, nem értette, mitől lenne ez hasznos. Végül feltette a kérdést Dumbledore-nak.

– Sosem szabad annyira a harcra koncentrálnod, hogy elveszítsd szem elől a tágabb környezetet, amelyben a háború dúl. – Így hangzott az idős varázsló rejtélyes válasza.

Mielőtt Harry kigondolhatta volna a következő szavait, véget ért az ösvény, és Harry észrevette, hogy egy óceánra néző sziklaszirtre értek. Az égen albatroszok köröztek, és az óceán vizén ragyogóan csillant meg a napfény, miközben élénk fuvallat borzolta a haját. Harry egy pillanatig csak mélyeket lélegzett a csípős szagú, sós levegőből, amely üdítő volt a kert émelyítően édes illatárja után.

– Mondd csak, Harry – szólalt meg Dumbledore –, rájöttél már, hogy ez mit jelképez?

– Nem igazán gondolkodtam rajta – ismerte be Harry. Végül is sokkal fontosabb dolgokon kellett törnie a fejét.

– Akkor tedd meg most. Mit gondolsz?

Harry a végtelenbe nyúló óceánra nézett. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt része Dumbledore kertjének. A határt jelző sziklaszirt tökéletesen elkülönítette Dumbledore életének kiterjedt megtestesülését a tengertől. És mégis volt közöttük kapcsolat. Harryt izgatott várakozás kerítette hatalmába, miközben végignézett a csillámló vízfelületen. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a gondjain túl nyúló, új kalandokra hívná. És hirtelen, megdöbbenésként érte a felismerés:

– Halál. Ez a halál.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Nagyon jó, Harry. Tudod, a halál mindössze egy újabb utazás a végtelen horizont felé, telis tele korlátlan lehetőségekkel. Még egy olyan hosszú és gazdag élet is, mint az enyém – a mögöttük elterülő hatalmas kert felé intett – eltörpül amellett, ami ezután következik.

Harry ismét az óceánra tekintett. Valójában sosem félt a haláltól, azonban most, hogy ilyen formában látta, megjelent a szeme előtt az a kép, amint a szülei és Sirius egy ehhez hasonló ragyogó reggelen új kalandok felé hajóznak. A szíve majd túlcsordult az érzelmektől.

– Akkor hát nem olyan rossz, nem igaz?

– A legtöbb ember számára nem.

Harry Dumbledore-ra pillantott, és összeszaladt a szemöldöke.

– Ezt hogy érti?

– Nem minden lélek képes erre az utazásra. Például azok, akik úgy döntenek, hogy kísértetként maradnak a mi világunkban, arra ítéltetnek, hogy mindörökké a tengerparton álljanak, a látóhatárra függesztett tekintettel, és azon töprengjenek, vajon mi lett volna, ha… Mások pedig, szerencsére roppant kevesek, még ennél is rosszabbul járnak.

– Úgy érti, azok, akik megkapták a dementorcsókot? – kérdezte Harry, felidézve, hogy azt mondják, az a halálnál is rosszabb.

– Igen, azok a lelkek végleg elpusztulnak, habár a megsemmisülés még mindig nem a legkegyetlenebb végzet.

Harry kérdő tekintettel meredt Dumbledore-ra, és azon töprengett, vajon mi lehet még a dementorcsóknál is rosszabb. De mielőtt feltehette volna a kérdést, Dumbledore magához tért az ernyedtségből, és elmosolyodott.

– Erről azonban majd egy másik alkalommal beszélgetünk. Most azért hoztalak ide, hogy emlékeztesselek rá: amit magad körül látsz, az nem az, aminek tűnik. Ezt soha ne feledd. Bármennyire eltökélten is szeretnél megnyerni egy csatát, ezt ne veszítsd szem elől.

– Értem, professzor. Nem fogom.

Dumbledore bólintott, és Harry minden átmenet nélkül az igazgatói irodában találta magát. Az idős varázsló mindkettőjüknek teát töltött, majd megfogta a csészéjét, és elégedetten kortyolt belőle.

– Múlt héten elmaradt Piton professzorral a különórád – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, mire Harry csaknem félrenyelt meglepetésében.

– Öö, igen.

Dumbledore még egyet kortyolt, és szelíd kíváncsisággal szemlélte Harryt.

– Megkérdezhetem, miért?

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore már pontosan tudja a választ erre a kérdésre. A teájáért nyúlt, ivott egy kortyot, majd határozatlanul azt felelte:

– Valami másról kellett beszélnünk helyette. Erről jut eszembe, van valami, amiről ki szeretném kérni a véleményét – folytatta Harry, ezzel megakadályozva Dumbledore-t a további kérdezősködésben.

– Hát persze, Harry. Mi lenne az? – Dumbledore várakozóan tekintett Harryre, aki küszködve próbálta megfogalmazni a kérdését.

– Arról az alakról van szó Piton… úgy értem, Piton professzor elméjében – kezdte lassan Harry. – Mielőtt kiderült volna, hogy Knight professzor a Halálfalók Réme, azt hittem… – Harry habozott, próbálta finoman megfogalmazni a mondanivalóját, de Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és a segítségére sietett.

– Azt hitted, hogy Piton professzor ölte meg azokat az embereket; sokan jutottak erre a téves következtetésre, és meglehetősen ésszerűnek is tűnhetett.

– Igen, uram. A lényeg az, hogy arra gondoltam, az az alak a bosszúálló. De ez nyilván nem így van, és most arra próbálok rájönni, hogy akkor kicsoda-micsoda lehet.

– Igen, gondoltam, hogy azon vagy – jegyezte meg Dumbledore csillogó szemmel.

Harryben felmerült, hogy ha az embernek Dumbledore-ral van dolga, nincs sok értelme kerülgetni a forró kását.

– Az jutott eszembe, hogy esetleg Voldemort az.

Dumbledore lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és bólintott.

– Ez logikus feltételezés.

– Úgy gondolja, hogy igazam van?

– Az én véleményem nem számít.

– De biztosan van valami elképzelése – ütötte a vasat Harry. – Gyerekkorától ismeri Piton professzort. Kell, hogy legyen valami használható ötlete arról, hogy ki lehet az a figura!

– Attól tartok, semmi olyasmi, ami hasznodra válna. Értsd meg, Harry, én nem _tudom,_ hogy ki ez az alak, vagy hogy mit jelképez. Természetesen vannak feltételezéseim, mint ahogy neked is. Azonban nem szeretnélek befolyásolni, hiszen a te feladatod, hogy megoldd ezt a rejtélyt és feltárd az igazságot. Lehet, hogy segítenék ebben, de éppúgy lehet, hogy csak félrevezetnélek.

– Úgy látom, ígéretesen indult a barátkozás Perselusszal. Ez mindenképp a javadat szolgálja majd, függetlenül attól, hogy ki az a személy.

Harry bólintott:

– Igen, uram.

Perselus Piton jó néhány kellemetlen élményt elszenvedett már élete során, de a Potterrel történő legilimencia gyakorlás, amelyet kénytelen volt elviselni, különösen zavaró volt. Kezdetben csupán bosszantó időpocséklásnak tartotta ezeket az órákat. Azonban ez megváltozott, és a hétfő este közeledtével már szinte rettegve várta Potter érkezését. Az a tény, hogy nem igazán értette ennek az érzésnek az okát, csak még ingerültebbé tette.

Piton épp eleget olvasott a legilimencia e fajtájáról ahhoz, hogy legyen némi sejtése azzal kapcsolatban, mi lehet az alapvető gond. Bármit is csinál Potter az elméjében, az elmúlt hetekben szép lassan felforgatta az érzelmeit. Nem mintha ezen különösebben meglepődött volna. Gondolni sem akart rá, miféle démonokat ébreszthetett fel Potter az elméje mélyén.

De bármennyire is aggasztó volt a helyzet, azzal a nevetséges köszönőlevéllel, amit a fiú küldött, még sokkal rosszabbá vált. Piton valami érthetetlen okból egyfolytában ezen rágódott, ami végképp nevetséges volt. Az okklumencia mestere volt, és mégsem volt képes arra, hogy két ártalmatlan szót kiverjen a fejéből! Vagyis igazából egyet, javította ki magát gondolatban – a Harryt.

Hát persze, a név volt a gond. Piton tudta, hogy Potter szándékosan használta, ezzel akarván kimutatni, hogy milyen mélyen érintette az ajándéka, Lily levelei. Azonban Pitonra megmagyarázhatatlan hatással volt, ami sokkal jobban zavarta, mint Potter bizalmaskodása. A név ott visszhangzott valahol az elméje mélyén, ahová képtelen volt lenyúlni, és éppúgy gyötörte, mint egy emlék, amit csaknem fel tud idézni, de mindig elillan. Ugyanazt az émelyítően kellemetlen érzést keltette benne, mint amit mostanában a Potterrel végzett gyakorlás, és úgy viselkedett, mint egy villámhárító: magához hívta az összes rejtett érzést, amelyet a Potterrel való órák felkavartak, és olyasvalamivé egyesítette őket, amiről Pitonnak már muszáj volt tudomást vennie.

Piton minden okklumencia tudását felhasználta, hogy megpróbálja ezeket az érzéseket elfojtani. Fontolóra vette, hogy véget vet az óráknak, de Dumbledore a kezdetektől fogva ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ezek az órák életbevágóan fontosak, bár természetesen nem magyarázta meg, hogy miért.

Piton ajka utálkozva megrándult, majd a férfi felsóhajtott. A szenvedést képes elviselni, nyilvánvalóan rosszabb dolgokat is átélt már. A tehetetlenséget azonban szívből gyűlölte. Bármit is tett Potter, ő képtelen volt megállítani. Még csak nem is emlékezett arra, hogy mi történt az órák során. Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. Az ember azt hinné, hogy a „nemes Harry Potter" ilyen körülmények között igyekszik minimalizálni az okozott zűrzavart.

Piton keserű tűnődését kopogás szakította meg. _Épp időben_, gondolta savanyúan, miközben Potter a maga megszokott magabiztos, céltudatos lépteivel bemasírozott. Piton bosszúsan rámeredt, és látta, amint értetlenség felhőzi be a fiú arckifejezését.

– Valami gond van, professzor?

_Semmi olyan, amit egy hihetetlenül ostoba kérdés ne tehetne még rosszabbá. _Ez a gondolat kiülhetett az arcára is, mert Potternek ráncba szaladt a homloka, és Piton tudta, hogy a fiúnak szélsebesen kattognak az agyában a fogaskerekek, amint megpróbál rájönni, hogy vajon mivel bosszanthatta fel ennyire a tanárát. _Fogalma sincs róla, milyen hatással van rám,_ jött rá Piton. _Hát persze. Potter sosem gondolt a tettei következményeire._ Piton mély lélegzetet vett, és érezte, hogy haragja csökken, és helyét valamiféle fatalisztikus nyugalom veszi át.

– Semmi gond, Potter. Ülj le, és essünk túl rajta.

A február márciusba fordult, és a tél ujjai enyhítették kegyetlen szorításukat a Roxforton. A Griffendél kényelmes előnnyel nyerte meg a Hugrabug elleni mérkőzését, és a Hollóhát is. Mivel a Mardekárt ugyancsak legyőzték, Ron kiszámította, hogy a Kviddics Kupa elnyeréséhez legalább kilencven pontos fölénnyel kell megnyerniük az utolsó meccsüket. A Hollóhát kétségkívül kemény ellenfélnek ígérkezett, így Ron minden lehetséges alkalommal edzést rendelt el a csapatnak.

Hermione azonban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a tanulásnak is szenteljenek időt. Órarendet készített az ismétléshez, és szigorúan ügyelt rá, hogy Ron és Harry tartsák magukat az általa megszabott ütemhez.

– Semmi értelme megnyerni a Kviddics kupát, ha megbuktok a RAVASZ vizsgáitokon – emlékeztette őket csaknem minden nap.

Harry mindkét barátjának hálás volt. Ők gondoskodtak róla, hogy ne maradjon le se a kviddiccsel, se az iskolai feladatokkal, így Harry minden erejét arra az egy célra összpontosíthatta, amivel viszont egy jottányit sem haladt: egy lépéssel sem került közelebb ahhoz, hogy felfedje a Piton elméjében bujkáló baljóslatú alak kilétét.

Harry a legfantáziadúsabb módszerekkel igyekezett elkapni a férfit. Kipróbálta, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg segítségével követi, hogy egy olyan pontra hoppanál, ahol a férfi egész biztosan elhalad majd, hogy a magasból, seprűről veszi szemügyre az eseményeket. A titokzatos alaknak minden egyes alkalommal sikerült túljárnia az eszén.

Emellett Harry továbbra is sok időt töltött Perselusszal. Nem amiatt, mert Dumbledore állítása szerint hasznos volt, hanem mert rájött, hogy őszintén élvezi azt az egyetértést, amely az elmúlt hetek során kialakult kettejük között. Sajnos miközben a Piton elméjében élő fiatalemberrel egyre barátibbá vált a kapcsolata, maga Piton egyre hűvösebben viselkedett Harryvel.

Harry nem értette ennek az okát. Nem vitatkoztak egymással, és nem tűnt úgy, mintha Piton haragudna rá. A férfi az óráik során továbbra is tisztességesen bánt vele. De minél inkább kinyílt felé Perselus, annál visszahúzódóbbá vált Piton. Egészen odáig jutottak, hogy amikor Piton Harryre nézett, semmiféle érzelem nem látszott a tekintetében. Olyan volt, mintha egyáltalán nem is ismernék egymást, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy szívesebben látna gúnyt vagy gyűlöletet felvillanni azokban a fekete szemekben. Bármi jobb lenne, mint az érzelmek teljes hiánya.

Harry gépiesen kopogtatott Piton irodájának ajtaján, majd belépett. Piton felnézett, azzal a teljes mértékben közönyös arckifejezéssel, amelytől Harry már olyannyira irtózott.

– Mr Potter.

– Jó estét, uram – felelte Harry, és elfoglalta a megszokott székét.

Harry gyűlölte az óráknak ezt a pillanatát. Már irtózott attól, hogy meg kell érintenie Piton elméjét, mert azonnal érezte az érzelmi visszavonulást. A férfi sosem próbálta megállítani. Ehelyett Piton tudatos elméje elhúzódott Harry közeledtére, megnyitva ezzel az utat az elméje mélyebb zugaiba. Azonban ez a gesztus egyáltalán nem volt hívogató. Inkább olyan volt, mintha a befogadó elme elviselhetetlennek találná Harry jelenlétét, és a fiú komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy Piton reakciója miatt véget vet az óráknak. Két dolog miatt nem tette meg: egyrészt mert Dumbledore szerint ez fontos, másrészt mert tudta, hogy Perselus várja őt.

Harry a lehető legpontosabban fókuszálta a gondolatait, majd olyan gyorsan és észrevétlenül bukott Piton elméjének felső rétegei alá, amennyire csak tudott. Amikor megjelent a bolt előtt, ahol Perselus lakott, megkönnyebbült sóhaj tört fel a mellkasából. Harry belépett a boltba, és mosoly futott át az arcán, amikor megpillantotta az üstje fölé görnyedő fiatalembert, aki látszólag teljesen belefeledkezett a munkájába, és tudomást sem vett a külvilágról. Harry azonban tudta, hogy ez csak a látszat, és ezt egy pillanattal később Piton is megerősítette.

Anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, megszólalt.

– Ha nincs jobb dolgod annál, mint hogy ott ácsorogj, akkor add ide a pácolt gőtefarkat. Véletlenül a szárítottat hoztam ide.

Harry elvigyorodott, és egy közeli polcról felkapta a kért hozzávalót. Odahúzott egy széket Piton mellé, lovaglóülésben ráült, és elhelyezte az üvegcsét a többi között.

– Pergamen-helyreállító főzetet készítesz.

A fiatalember meglepetten nézett fel, majd ravaszkásan elmosolyodott.

– Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtad, hogy nem értesz a bájitaltanhoz?

– Nem is. De a tanárom megfőzette velem ezt, és hát nem az a fajta bájital, ami könnyen kimegy az ember fejéből.

– Egy szerény griffendéles – hát vannak még csodák – jegyezte meg Piton tettetett elképedéssel. Visszafordult a bájitalához, úgy folytatta. – Hidd el, a tanárod nem adta volna neked ezt a feladatot, ha nem tart legalább valamelyest hozzáértő bájitalkeverőnek.

Harry meglepetten nézett rá, de nem válaszolt. Sokkal fontosabb dologról kell most beszélniük.

– Perselus, valamit meg kell kérdeznem.

– Mit? – kérdezett vissza a fiatalember, miközben gyakorlott mozdulatokkal felszeletelte a pácolt gőtefarkat.

– Arról az emberről szeretnék kérdezni, a fal másik oldalán.

Harry érezte, hogy társa feszültebbé válik, de Piton hangja továbbra is nyugodt maradt, miközben beledobta az üstbe a gőtefarkat.

– Nem beszélek róla.

– Tudom, hogy nem szeretnél, de tudnom kell, hogy ki ő.

Piton Harryre nézett.

– Nem, nem kell tudnod, és ezt már egyszer lezártuk.

– Perselus, ez fontos. _Tudnom_ kell.

Piton tudomást sem vett Harryről, és jeges csendbe burkolózva kevergette a bájitalát.

– Legalább annyit elárulnál, hogy miért nem akarsz beszélni róla?

– Nem.

– Perselus…

A fiatalember vasvillatekintettel meredt rá.

– Szónokolhatsz nekem, amennyit csak akarsz. A válaszom akkor is nem. Nem fogok beszélni arról, ami a fal másik oldalán van, legfőképp pedig _róla_ nem, és ha tiszteletben tartod a magánéletemet, akkor abbahagyod a kérdezősködést.

Piton ismét az üstje felé fordult, Harry pedig csalódottan szorította össze a fogát. Már minden lehetséges módot megpróbált. Meg kell győznie Perselust, hogy beszéljen vele.

– Voldemort az?

Piton megdermedt, és felkapta a fejét; szemében félelem és harag égett.

– _Ne mondd ki ezt a nevet!_

– Akkor mondd el az igazságot. Ő az?

– Nem vagyok hajlandó…

– _Voldemort_ az?

– _Hagyd abba!_

– Addig fogom ismételgetni a nevét, amíg el nem mondod, amit tudni akarok. Vol…

– _Nem!_ – üvöltötte a fiatalember. Összeszedte magát, és nyugodtabb hangon folytatta. – Nem ő az.

– Akkor kicsoda?

– Nem mondhatom el…

– Ha nem Vol…

– Ő rosszabb a Sötét Nagyúrnál – sziszegte Piton.

Harry döbbenten meredt a fiatalemberre.

– _Rosszabb?_ Hogyan lehetne bárki rosszabb?

– A Sötét Nagyúr nem ismeri a könyörületet vagy az együttérzést. Sosem szeretett senkit, így aztán, bármennyi szörnyűséget is tett, sosem árult el senkit, aki fontos volt neki.

– De ez az ember igen?

Piton habozott, majd bólintott.

– Igen.

– Kit árult el?

Piton megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel nézett Harryre.

– Engem.

* * *

Harry a szék szélén fészkelődött, és a gondolataiba merült Dumbledore-t figyelte.

– Nos? – tört ki belőle.

Dumbledore felnézett.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy nagyszerűen haladsz, Harry.

Harry a férfira meredt.

– Maga viccel? Egyáltalán ne haladok! Továbbra sincs a leghalványabb fogalmam sem arról, hogy ki az az ember, és láthatóan egy szemernyi reményem sem arra, hogy elkapom.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és huncut szikrák pattogtak a szemében.

– Egyáltalán nem olyan rettenetes a helyzet. Úgy hiszem, hogy amint felfeded ennek a férfinak a személyazonosságát, máris könnyebben rá tudod majd venni, hogy szembenézzen veled.

– De hogyan találhatnám ki, hogy ki ő? Perselus borzasztó dühös volt, amiért kérdezősködtem róla, és valószínűleg megátkoz, ha megint szóba merem hozni.

Dumbledore elgondolkozva simogatta a szakállát.

– Talán nem Perselust kellene kérdezned.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Piton professzor már a látványomat is alig bírja elviselni. Őszintén kétlem, hogy segítene.

– Az igazat megvallva valaki másra gondoltam – felelte Dumbledore.

Harry értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát.

– De hát ki másról lehet szó?

– Megesik, hogy az emberen akkor is segítenek a barátai, ha ő maga nem hajlandó segíteni saját magán.

– Sajnálom. Nem tudom követni magát.

– Nem Perselus az egyetlen, akivel Piton professzor elméjében összefutottál. Senki más nincs, akihez segítségért fordulhatnál?

Perseluson kívül csak egyetlen személy volt, akivel Harry szót váltott Piton elméjében.

– Lily – mondta Harry. – Ő talán segítene.

– Ez elképzelhető. Azt javaslom, hogy ha legközelebb találkozol Piton professzorral, látogasd meg őt is.

Nagyon későre járt, amikor Piton megérkezett Dumbledore irodájába, de az igazgató még ébren volt, és a tűz mellett üldögélt.

– Jöjjön be, Perselus – mondta, és melegen elmosolyodott. – Kérem, üljön le. Mi szél hozta ilyen késői órán?

Piton állva maradt, és szorosan összefűzte a karját a mellkasa előtt.

– Meddig kell még elviselnem ezeket az órákat Potterrel?

– Ezt nehéz megmondani. Kér egy humbugot?

– Egy használható választ kérek.

– Én pedig mindennél jobban szeretném ezt megadni magának. Sajnos lehetetlen megmondanom, hogy mikor lesz elképzelhető az órák megszüntetése.

– Mit vár Pottertől, mit kellene elérnie? – kérdezte Piton ingerülten.

– Sajnos ezt sem árulhatom el.

– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy tovább kóboroljon az elmémben, miközben fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mit csinál! Tudnom kell, mit lát Potter!

– Nem mondhatom el, Perselus.

– Jogom van tudni, Albus – sziszegte Piton.

– Semmi értelme nem lenne.

– Ezt én magam szeretném megítélni, ha nincs ellenére.

– De igen, voltaképp ellenemre van.

– Miért? Még ahhoz is túlságosan szörnyű, hogy egyáltalán beszéljen róla?

Dumbledore egy pillanatig szótlanul, átható tekintettel méregette Pitont.

– Miért kérdezi ezt? Mi történt?

Piton sarkon fordult, és egyik kezével végigsimított a haján, miközben fel-alá sétált a szobában.

– Potter mindig is képtelen volt arra, hogy elrejtse az érzéseit. Minden érzelem világosan kiolvasható a tekintetéből. Volt alkalmam meglátni benne a rettenetet, a csalódottságot, a haragot és az óvatosságot. Ezt mind kibírom; tudom, hogy mi vagyok, és természetesen nem számítottam jobbra. De ma holtsápadt volt, Albus. A végsőkig elszörnyedtnek tűnt. – Piton ismét Dumbledore felé fordult, szeméből harag és fájdalom sugárzott. – Még ahhoz sincs jogom, hogy megtudjam, miért?

Dumbledore hatalmasat sóhajtott, de egy szót sem szólt, miközben Piton vádló tekintettel meredt rá.

– Megtettem, amit kért. Hónapokig tűrtem ezeket az órákat, de képtelen vagyok tovább elviselni.

– Miért? Úgy érzi, hogy valami módon kárt tesz magában?

– Igen!

– És milyen természetű ez a kár?

Piton habozott, és elkeseredetten meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Ha maga nem beszél velem nyíltan, nem értem, hogy tőlem miért várja el.

– Maga keresett fel engem, Perselus – mutatott rá kedvesen Dumbledore.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, de Dumbledore továbbra is nyugodtan állta a tekintetét. Végül Piton leült egy székre szemben az idős férfival. Hátradőlt, és a reszkető árnyakra bámult, amelyeket a tűz fénye vetett a plafonra.

– Nem tudom – suttogta Piton.

– Perselus, Harry sosem bántaná magát. Ezt tudnia kell.

Piton elutasítóan legyintett.

– A fiúnak fogalma sincs arról, hogy mit tesz, Albus.

– Mindazonáltal biztosíthatom, hogy nem fog ártani magának. Kényelmetlenséget okoz? Igen. Talán még szorongást is. De bántani nem fogja. Figyelmeztettem magát, hogy ez valószínűleg nyugtalanító élmény lesz.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a „nyugtalanító" szó lenne a megfelelő. Úgy érzem magam, mintha épp megőrülnék.

– De nem így van.

Piton keserű, fáradt mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Ebben egészen biztos?

– Igen. – Dumbledore szikrázó kék tekintete Pitonéba mélyedt, és végül a fiatalabb férfi bólintott.

– És még mindig biztos abban is, hogy nem látta…

– Igen. Mondtam már, Perselus, az elmének azon a szintjén, ahol Harry a kutatásait végzi, nem léteznek emlékek.

– Szóval azt állítja, hogy egyszerűen a lelkemet találja visszataszítónak? – fintorodott el Piton. – Nos, azt hiszem, ez aligha meglepő.

– Perselus, Harry nem tartja visszataszítónak azt, amit az elméjében lát, de bizonyára maga is belátja, hogy vannak dolgok, amiket esetleg zavarónak találhat.

Piton ajka megvetően megvonaglott.

– És akkor enyhén fogalmazott.

Néhány pillanatig szótlanul üldögéltek, majd Dumbledore csendes, megnyugtató hangon megszólalt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy sokáig kell már folytatniuk ezeket az órákat, Perselus. De életbevágóan fontos, hogy Harry befejezhesse, amit elkezdett.

Piton az öregemberre nézett, akinek szemében őszinteség csillogott, és felsóhajtott.

– Jól van. – Felállt, és sarkon fordult, hogy kimenjen, de Dumbledore megállította.

– Perselus, bízz Harryben.

– Én bízom benne, Albus. A gond az, hogy ő is bízik bennem.

* * *

A következő szombat este Harry is és Piton is teljes némaságba burkolózott, miközben Harry helyet foglalt a férfi irodájában. Egyszerűen csak egymásra néztek, és tekintetükkel szótlanul nyugtázták a fárasztó próbát, amelynek valamiféleképpen mindketten a foglyai voltak. Harry ezúttal elkerülte Perselust, amikor belépett Piton elméjébe, és Lily keresésére indult. Harry égett a vágytól, hogy beszélhessen vele, de paradox módon egyben rettegett is tőle. Mindeddig sikerült kivernie a fejéből az édesanyja leveleit, csakúgy, mint a Pitonnal való barátságát, és egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy mindezeket újra fel kell idéznie.

Harry az aprócska parkban találta Lilyt, ahol a lány épp a virágokat gondozta. Harry közeledtére felnézett, és elmosolyodott.

– Harry! Már azt hittem, sosem fogsz visszajönni. Hogy vagy? Hogy van Perselus? Mondtad neki, hogy látogasson meg?

– Mindketten jól vagyunk, de ő most nem tud jönni.

Lily mérgesen ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Ne is mondd. Lefoglalja a bájitalfőzés.

–Igazság szerint úgy gondolom, hogy valami más tartja távol – mondta Harry. – De esetleg meg tudnám győzni, hogy jöjjön vissza. Azonban ehhez szükségem van a segítségedre.

– Mit kellene tennem?

– Arról a férfiról kellene beszélned, akit üldöztem, amikor legutóbb erre jártam.

Lily szeme tágra nyílt, és megtelt félelemmel.

– Nem beszélhetek róla. Már megmondtam neked. – Sarkon fordult, de Harry elkapta a karját.

– Miatta nem jön Perselus. Tudom, hogy ha meg tudnánk törni a Perselus feletti hatalmát, akkor minden rendbe jönne.

– Nem mondhatom el, Harry! – felelte Lily.

– Kérlek, Lily! – Harry megfogta a lány vállát, és belenézett a zöld szemekbe, amelyek annyira hasonlítottak az övére. – Tudom, hogy segíteni szeretnél neki. Én is segíteni szeretnék, de egyedül nem tudok. Az ő érdekében, el kell nekem mondanod!

Lily az ajkába harapott, és bólintott. Átható tekintettel meredt Harryre.

– Nem tudom _elmondani_ neked, hogy ki ő, de csak egyetlen olyan ember van, akivel Perselus nem mer szembenézni, Harry. Te tudod, hogy kivel. Tudom, hogy tudod.

Tekintete fogva tartotta Harryét, mintha a puszta akaratával megértethetné vele, és hirtelen Harry csakugyan megértette. Abban a pillanatban zöld fény világította meg az égboltot. A beszélgetésük közben besötétedett, és amikor Harry felpillantott, a távolban könnyedén ki tudta venni a fénylő Sötét Jegyet.

– Gyerünk – szólalt meg Lily, és futni kezdett a háztömb mellett. Harry követte, amíg a lány egyszer csak megtorpant egy sikátor bejáratánál. – Erre menj – mondta Lily. – Amikor elérsz a végére, fordulj balra. El fogod őt kapni.

– Lily…

– Siess!

Harry bólintott, és bevetette magát a szűk utcácskába. A pálcájával világította be a sötét sikátort, amely egyszer csak véget ért, és Harry balra folytatta útját, egy szélesebb utcán. Már hallotta a forrongó halálfalók zaját, így futásnak eredt. Ahogy a lárma egyre hangosabbá vált, Harry megpillantotta a sötét alakot, amint az olyan húsz méterrel előtte átvág az utcán. Harry még jobban nekiiramodott, és a nyomába eredt. Amikor befordult a sarkon, megint megpillantotta maga előtt a fekete taláros alakot. A férfi bizonyára meghallotta Harry lépteit, mert hátrapillantott a válla felett. Amikor észrevette Harryt, futni kezdett.

– Várj! – kiáltotta Harry, és igyekezett lépést tartani vele. Mivel zsákmánya nem lassított, még egyszer felkiáltott.

– Perselus!

Az alak megtorpant a sötétben, és Harry tőle pár méternyire szintén megállt.

– Tudom, hogy te vagy az – jelentette ki zihálva.

Az alak Harry felé fordult, majd lassan a csuklyájához nyúlt, és hátratolta.

– Tehát végül is rájöttél az igazságra – suttogta Piton. – Én mondtam, hogy mindketten meg fogjuk bánni.

Harry mereven bámulta a fiatalembert, akivel összebarátkozott, és a baljóslatú figurát, akinek jelenlététől kiverte a hideg veríték, és igyekezett elfogadni a tényt, hogy egy és ugyanazon személyről van szó. Képtelen volt rá, és az elkeseredettségtől sikítani szeretett volna. Ehelyett így szólt:

– Én nem bánom.

Piton keserűen elmosolyodott.

– Csakugyan? Azt hiszed, nem látom az undort a tekintetedben? Azt hiszed, nem fordult el még tőlem elég ember, amikor megtudták, hogy mi vagyok, ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mit gondolsz?

– Nem bánom, hogy megtudtam az igazságot, és ha nem vetted volna észre, még mindig itt vagyok. Megmondtam, hogy semmi, amit itt látok nem fogja megváltoztatni a rólad alkotott véleményemet, és komolyan is gondoltam.

– Csak azért, mert nem hiszel a saját szemednek. Lehet, hogy rájöttél az igazságra, de nem vagy hajlandó elhinni azt. Azt gondolod, hogy ez valami tévedés, de biztosíthatlak róla, hogy nem az.

– Lehet, hogy nem, de nem is a teljes igazság. _Tudom,_ hogy halálfaló voltál. _Tudom,_ hogy elkövettél néhány szörnyű hibát. De azt is tudom, hogy jó, helyes és bátor tetteket is véghezvittél. Te több vagy ennél.

– Te bolond vagy! – köpte Piton. Sarkon fordult, de Harry előrelépett, és megragadta a karját.

– Mindenre ez a válaszod, nem igaz? Sértegeted az embereket, és eltaszítod őket, hogy ne mondhassanak neked olyan dolgokat, amiket nem akarsz hallani. Nem _én_ vagyok az, aki nem hajlandó meglátni az igazságot. _Te_ vagy az. A bűntudatodba burkolózol, amelyet egy olyan múlt miatt érzel, amelyet már nem tudsz megváltoztatni, mert ez könnyebb, mint hagyni, hogy bárki közel kerüljön hozzád. De ez velem nem működik. Te talán tagadod, hogy van benned bármi jó, de én _láttam_. Előlem nem rejtheted el!

Piton acsarkodva ellökte magától Harryt, és úgy szorított a talárját, mintha le akarná tépni magáról, de képtelen lenne rá.

– _Gondolod, hogy én ezt akarom?_ Gondolod, hogy nem tudom, mennyire üres az életem? Bármit megadnék, hogy meg nem történtté tegyem a dolgokat, azt, amivé lettem. De _nem lehet_.

– De igen! Az, hogy nem tudod megváltoztatni a múltat, nem jelenti azt, hogy ne tudnád megváltoztatni a jövőt.

Piton kimerülten rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem érted.

– Akkor nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem érti. Lily is látja benned a jót. – Piton meghökkent Lily nevének hallatán, de Harry sietve folytatta. – Megpróbál segíteni neked, csak épp nem hagyod. Ő hisz benned. Fontos vagy…

– _Hagyd abba!_ – sikoltotta Piton, és arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól. – Miért gyötörsz engem? Muszáj emlékeztetned a legszörnyűbb hibáimra, a legnagyobb tévedéseimre?

– Én nem…

– Igazad van. Épp olyan vagy, mint ő – szónokolt tovább Piton. – Egyikőtök sem hajlandó annak látni engem, ami vagyok. Mindketten ebbe a nevetséges reménybe kapaszkodtok. Hát nem látod, hogy nem minden lelket lehet megmenteni? Miért rontod tovább az egészet azzal, hogy _törődsz_ velem? Miért ragaszkodsz hozzá annyira, hogy csalódást okozzak neked, ugyanúgy, ahogy _neki_ is csalódást okoztam?

Harry döbbenten meredt a zaklatott fiatalemberre. Képtelen volt elviselni a szemében megvillanó reménytelenséget és gyötrelmet, és gondolkodás nélkül szólalt meg:

– Nem okoztál nekem csalódást, és tudom, hogy neki sem okoztál soha akkora csalódást, mint azt gondolod.

– Honnan is tudhatnád? – vetette oda Piton.

– Onnan, hogy a fia vagyok, és _tudom._

Piton zavarodottan meredt Harryre.

– Micsoda?

– A fia vagyok. _Harry_ vagyok. És tudom, hogy sosem fordított volna hátat neked, épp úgy, ahogy én sem tenném.

Piton fekete szeme Harryébe mélyedt, majd tágra nyílt a döbbenettől.

– Harry – suttogta.

Harry egyszer csak minden figyelmeztetés nélkül Piton irodájában találta magát. Olyan váratlan volt az átmenet, hogy beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire Harry felfogta, hogy mi történt, és észrevette, hogy Piton professzor már nem ül vele szemben. Homlokráncolva felállt.

– Professzor?

Abban a pillanatban megdermedt, ahogy az íróasztal mögött megpillantotta a fekete taláros, földre rogyott alakot.

– Professzor!

Harry odasietett, és letérdelt az eszméletlen férfi mellé. Megrázta Pitont, de az nem reagált rá.

– Professzor? Professzor, ébredjen fel! _Professzor!_

Hasztalan volt minden; Piton meg sem rezzent. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját.

– _Stimula!_

Semmi. Piton továbbra is eszméletlen maradt, és Harry érezte, hogy pánik kezd eluralkodni rajta. Kétségbeesve nézett körül, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy mit is tegyen. Aztán megpillantotta a kandalló mellett a hopp-poros üvegcsét. Harry felállt, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

–_ Piroinito!_

A kandallóban azonnal ropogni kezdett a tűz, és Harry gyorsan beledobott egy maréknyi hopp-port.

– Dumbledore professzor!

Néhány pillanattal később megjelent Dumbledore arca.

– Harry? Mi történt?

– Nem tudom. – Harry igyekezett leplezni az ijedtségét, de ahogy meghallotta a saját hangját, azonnal tudta, hogy nem sikerült. Mély levegőt vett. – Az óránk közepén jártunk, amikor Piton professzor elájult. Nem tudom felébreszteni.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Maradj ott, Harry. Én is azonnal ott leszek.

Harry arcát a kezébe temetve ült a gyengélkedőn ült, az egyágyas kórterem bezárt ajtaja mellett. Heves, kusza érzelmek örvénylettek az elméjében, de túlságosan kimerült és csüggedt volt ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja feldolgozni őket. Ehelyett hagyta, hogy átcsapjanak felette, mint ahogy a hullámok ostromolják a partot.

A kórterem ajtaja kinyílt, és Dumbledore lépett ki rajta. Harry talpra ugrott, de az idős varázsló megnyugtatóan felemelte a kezét, és elmosolyodott.

– Minden rendben van, Harry. Piton professzor ébren van, és tökéletesen érzi magát.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd elfintorodott.

– Az én hibám volt, professzor. Megmondtam neki, hogy Lily az édesanyám. Tudom, hogy ez buta hiba volt.

Dumbledore lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

– Ez természetesen megmagyarázza, hogy miért veszítette el az eszméletét. Meglehetősen sokkoló lehetett az az ellentmondás, hogy egy fiatalemberrel áll szemben, miközben azt hitte rólad, hogy te még csak egy kisbaba vagy. Az elméje az eszméletvesztéssel védekezett az ellen az igazság ellen, amely összeegyeztethetetlen volt a valóság általa választott kivetülésével. Ami persze teljesen normális reakció. Azonban fel kell tennem a kérdést: miért mondtad el neki, hogy Lily fia vagy? Bizonyára felismerted, hogy ennek esetleg nemkívánatos hatásai is lehetnek.

– Igazából nem gondolkoztam rajta. – Harry mély lélegzetet vett, majd folytatta. – Rájöttem, hogy ki az a sötét alak.

Dumbledore Harry szemébe nézett, majd nyugodtan bólintott.

– Gondoltam.

Harry az öregemberre meredt, és érezte, hogy az elméjében örvénylő érzelemkavalkádból előtör a harag.

– Meg sem kell kérdeznie, ugye? – kérdezte Harry keserűen. – Maga végig tudta, hogy ő volt az. Miért nem figyelmeztetett?

– _Sejtettem,_ Harry, nem tudtam. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy miért nem osztottam meg veled a gyanúmat: már megmondtam, hogy önállóan kell felfedezned az igazságot.

– _Miért?_ – kérdezte Harry. – Így is épp elég dolog miatt kell aggódnom. Nincs szükségem arra, hogy játszadozzak!

Dumbledore tekintete ingerülten villant meg, és a hangja szigorúvá vált.

– Ez nem játék. Azt kérdezed tőlem, miért nem mondtam el. Tedd fel helyette azt a kérdést, hogyan találhattam ki az igazságot mindössze a beszámolóid alapján, miközben te képtelen voltál rájönni, annak ellenére, hogy a bizonyíték ott volt az orrod előtt.

Harry fülig pirult a dorgálás hallatán. Elkapta a tekintetét, mivel túlságosan megbántottnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy az idős férfi szemébe nézzen.

– Gondolom, egyszerűen nehéz felfogású vagyok.

Dumbledore ingerültsége épp olyan gyorsan tűnt el, mint ahogy megjelent.

– Természetesen nem vagy nehéz felfogású – jelentette ki kedvesen. – _Tapasztalat,_ Harry. Ez az, aminek híján vagy, és ezért sokkal fontosabb az, hogy _tanulj,_ mint az, hogy _tudj_. A felismerés folyamata az, amit mindenképp meg kell értened, és erre, bármennyire is szeretném, nincs gyorsabb módszer. Az elmúlt hetek alatt olyan dolgokat tanultál Piton professzor elméjében, amelyekről még csak nem is tudatosult benned, hogy tudod őket, és amelyeket sosem tanultál volna meg, ha kézen fogva vezetlek.

– De mi az értelme ennek az egésznek? – kérdezte Harry fáradtan. – Biztos az én hibám, de nem értem, hogy mindez hogyan fog segíteni abban, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és tekintetébe visszatért a megszokott csillogás.

– Amit megtanulsz, az sosem vész kárba, Harry. Még ha esetleg magának a tudásnak kevés hasznát is veszed, az erőfeszítés, amelyet a tanulásba fektettél, a javadra válik.

Harry beletúrt a hajába, és felsóhajtott. Túlságosan fáradtnak érezte magát Dumbledore rejtjeles bölcselkedéséhez.

– És akkor most hogyan tovább?

– Piton professzor természetesen semmire nem emlékszik a beszélgetésetekből, és ennek így is kell maradnia. Azt mondtam neki, hogy egyszerűen egy kicsit túl agresszívan kutakodtál az elméjében, és emiatt ájult el. Ilyesmi csakugyan előfordul a legilimencia gyakorlása során, és biztosíthatlak, hogy nem haragszik rád túlságosan. Azonban a továbbiakban nem áll szándékában folytatni az óráitokat.

– Ne ijedj meg, Harry. Nem a te hibád. Ezek az órák nagyon sokat kivettek belőle mentálisan, és aggódik, hogy ennek a többi kötelezettsége látja majd kárát. Ez jogos aggodalom, és egyébként is elérted, amit célodul tűztél ki, így nem hiszem, hogy szükséges lenne folytatnod a gyakorlást.

Harry erre semmit nem tudott mondani, így csak bólintott.

– Akkor hát menj, és pihenj egyet, Harry – mondta Dumbledore kedvesen. – Elég késő van, és fáradtnak tűnsz.

Harry erőtlenül elmosolyodott, majd jó éjszakát kívánt Dumbledore-nak, és az ágya felé vette az irányt. Tényleg késő volt, ő pedig mind fizikailag, mind mentálisan kimerült. Ennek ellenére nem jött álom a szemére. Egyfolytában csak Perselus járt a fejében. Dumbledore jogosan rótta meg, amiért nem látta meg az igazságot. Lehet, hogy nem rendelkezik Dumbledore tapasztalatával, de Pitont elég jól ismeri, és rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy a férfinak saját maga a legnagyobb ellensége.

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a csuklyás alakot övező sötétség mélysége volt az, ami megdöbbentette. Emlékezett arra a csontig ható borzongásra, amit akkor érzett, amikor először pillantotta meg a baljóslatú, fekete taláros alakot. A _Halál Angyalának_ nevezte, és ezen a benyomáson az sem változtatott, amikor kiderült, hogy a csuklya Perselust rejti. Harry az ajkába harapott, miközben ismét megpróbálta összeegyeztetni a szenvtelen, baljóslatú alakot azzal a zaklatott fiatalemberrel, aki csapdába esett a saját sötét múltjában, és akit felemésztett az önmarcangolás.

Harry az értelmével tudta, hogy Piton bizonyára elkövetett néhány rettenetes dolgot élete során. Végtére is halálfaló volt. De ahogy Dumbledore mondta, a tudás és a megértés nem ugyanaz. Ma éjszaka Harry megértette, hogy valamikor a múltjában Piton olyan dolgokat követett el, amire nincs mentség. És Perselusnak igaza volt: ez a felismerés csakugyan iszonyattal töltötte el. De Harry ugyanakkor érezte a férfi szégyenét és bűntudatát is. És megértette azt, amit ösztönösen eddig is tudott: Az, hogy valamire nincs mentség, nem jelenti azt, hogy egyben megbocsáthatatlan is.

Ez volt az, amit Perselus képtelen volt belátni, és ezért kapaszkodott bele a sötétségbe, ezért burkolózott bele annyira, hogy egyszerre legyen pajzsa és börtöne. Nem tudta, hogyan bocsáthatna meg önmagának. Harry azonban tudta, hogy a sötétségen túl ott van a fény, és ha Perselus el tudná engedni a sötétséget, az a fény mindent beragyogna.

Harry felsóhajtott. Bárcsak hamarabb megértette volna mindezt, akkor talán segíthetett volna Perselusnak meglátni, hogy önmagában a sötétség nem határozza meg őt. Most azonban soha többé nem lesz már lehetősége rá. Soha többé nem találkozik Perselusszal, és ez a felismerés fájdalmasabb volt, mint azt Harry valaha is elképzelhetőnek tartotta volna. Úgy érezte magát, mintha most halt volna meg egy közeli barátja: valaki, akit megmenthetett volna.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – suttogta Harry a sötétségnek. Azután a másik oldalára fordult, a párnájába temette az arcát, és zokogni kezdett.


	28. A Leláncolt Lelkek

**28. fejezet: A Leláncolt Lelkek**

Az az állítás, miszerint Pitonnak nem állt szándékában folytatni a legilimencia órákat, igencsak enyhe kifejezés volt. A lehető leghatározottabban elutasította, és még ez is finom megfogalmzás volt. Piton iszonyú dühös volt, amikor a gyengélkedőn magához tért. Nem is annyira azért, mert elájult – efféle dolgok csakugyan előfordulnak legilimencia közben -, hanem azért, mert fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért.

Természetesen Dumbledore semmit sem volt hajlandó elárulni. Azonban tökéletes nyugalommal hallgatta végig Piton tirádáit, majd sikerült meghökkentenie a fiatalabb varázslót azzal, hogy egyetértett vele.

– Igen, Perselus, én is úgy gondolom, hogy épp elég ideje tartanak már ezek a leckék. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry megtanult mindent, ami ahhoz szükséges, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal.

Piton szeme ennek hallatán gyanakvóan összeszűkült. Már megtanulta, hogy ha Dumbledore együttműködőnek mutatkozik, az mindig gyanakvásra ad okot. De aligha panaszkodhatott, amikor a férfi épp most adta meg neki a régóta áhított Pottermentes nyugalmat.

Azonban három nap elteltével Piton azon kezdett töprengeni, hogy talán Dumbledore nem az ő, hanem Potter érdekeit szem előtt tartva adta beleegyezését a legilimenciaórák eltörléséhez. A Griffendél asztala felé pillantott, ahol a fiú éppen egykedvűen turkált az ételben. Potter az utolsó félbeszakadt órájuk óta lógatta az orrát, ami nem érdekelte volna Pitont, ha a fiú bármi olyan érzelmet mutatott volna, amit már megszokott Potter arcán: dühöt, elkeseredettséget, aggodalmat, türelmetlenséget. Még az undor vagy a gyűlölet sem zavarta volna túlságosan Pitont. Azonban akárhányszor csak észrevette, hogy Potter a gondolataiba merülve a semmibe mered, mindig csak szomorúságot és megbánást tudott kiolvasni a tekintetéből, és túl sokszor esett meg, hogy azok a zöld szemek rá meredtek, miközben ugyanezek a zavarba ejtő érzések csillogtak bennük. Pitont ez borzasztóan dühítette.

Az elmúlt hetek során Piton keményen dolgozott azért, hogy Pottert illetően teljesen lezárja az érzelmeit. Ez rengeteg erőfeszítést igényelt, de csak így volt képes elviselni a fiú állandó mentális támadásait, és egyben megelégedéssel töltötte el, hogy ez mennyire frusztrálja Pottert. Ha már a fiú ennyi gyötrelmet okoz neki, akkor szenvedjen csak ő is.

De az órák már véget értek, és Piton sosem állhatta a szentimentális együttérzést. Érezte, hogy az elmúlt hónap során gondosan fenntartott hideg közöny leple alatt egyre növekszik a harag és a méltatlankodás. Hogy merészeli Potter _sajnálni_ őt? Nem volt hozzá joga, és Piton eltökélte, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban véget vet neki. Szerencsére az aznap esti SVK-szakkör tökéletes lehetőséget nyújt majd erre. Piton ajka kissé felkunkorodott. Tesz róla, hogy Potter soha többé ne érezzen iránta sajnálatot.

* * *

Miután túljutott a kezdeti megdöbbenésen, amit annak felfedezése okozott, hogy a sötét alak Piton elméjében maga Piton, Harry arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az óráik eltörlése alighanem a lehető legjobb döntés volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy cseppet sem segített Pitonnak. Tekintve, hogy láthatóan mennyire megviselték ezek az órák a férfit, Harry gyanította, hogy inkább az ellenkezője igaz, és nem igazán hitte, hogy ha még több időt tölt Piton elméjében, az bármin is javítana. Perselus épp olyan makacsul eltökélte, hogy a legrosszabbat gondolja magáról, mint Piton, és Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan lehetne ezen változtatni.

Harry evett egy falatot a pudingjából, és megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből a lehangoló gondolatokat. Helyette azon a jóval fontosabb kérdésen kezdett töprengeni, hogy vajon ezek az órák hogyan segíthették a felkészülését, hogy képes legyen legyőzni Voldemortot. Dumbledore ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy hasznosak voltak, és bár Harrynek éppen a házi feladatát kellett volna írnia, inkább azt boncolgatta magában, hogy mit is tanult ezeken a legilimencia órákon.

A Pitonnal való órái jelentősen különböztek Dumbledore óráitól. Az igazgatóval az órák teljes egészét párbajozással töltötték. Piton elméje azonban másfajta kihívást jelentett. Ott rejtélyeket kellett megoldania és szövetségeseket kellett felkutatnia. Felvetődött benne a kérdés, hogy vajon Voldemort elméje hasonló kihívást fog-e jelenteni. Vajon Voldemort elméjében is található egy morzsányi jóság, amelynek a megtestesülése a segítségére lehet? Még az is átfutott a fején, hogy esetleg egy fiatal Tom Denemmel is találkozhat.

Mindentől függetlenül Harry tudta, hogy immár nagyságrendekkel jobban képes eligazodni a tudatalatti elmében, hála a Pitonnal való gyakorlásnak. Fontolóra vette, hogy ezt egyfajta köszönetnyilvánításképpen elmondja a férfinak is, de ahogy a tanári asztal felé nézett, egyből letett az ötletről. Akárhányszor csak rátévedt Piton tekintete, mindig hideg közöny ült benne. Harry elgondolkodott, hogy vajon meddig szándékozik ezt Piton fenntartani, és remélte, hogy idővel a férfi megint normálisan fog hozzáállni.

* * *

Néhány órával később Harrynek emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy legközelebb vigyázzon, mit kíván. Osztálytársaival alig foglalták el a helyüket a Nagyteremben a heti SVK-szakkörön, amikor megérkezett Piton.

– Mr Potter, jöjjön ide! – vágott bele azonnal. Piton minden órát azzal kezdett, hogy kihívott egy diákot, akinek a földbe döngölése szolgáltatta az aznapi leckét.

Harry beletörődően felsóhajtott, és felállt.

– Mr Weasley, a maga segítségére is szükségünk lesz.

Harry és Ron meglepett pillantást vetettek egymásra, de Ron is felállt.

– Potter, kérem a pálcáját – jelentette ki Piton, és kinyújtotta a kezét.

Harry nem szívesen adta oda Pitonnak a pálcáját, de azért szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Piton Ronra szegezte Harry pálcáját, majd meglengette fölötte a sajátját, és közben egy összetett varázsigét mormolt. Azután visszaadta Harrynek a pálcáját.

– Ma este párbajozni fogunk, Potter, maga és én – jelentette ki Piton.

– Igen uram – bólintott Harry. Nem lepte meg a kijelentés, sőt megkönnyebbült tőle. Már felvetődött benne, hogy Piton esetleg arra használja majd a szakkört, hogy bosszút álljon rajta, amiért a tavalyi párbajuk során legyőzte, és úgy vélte, rosszabb is történhetne vele, mint hogy Piton egy párbaj során megszégyeníti.

– Egy dologgal azonban tisztában kell lennie – folytatta Piton mézesmázosan. – A bűbáj, amit az imént a pálcájára helyeztem, egy ikerbűbáj volt, ami arra szolgál, hogy minden varázslatot megduplázzon, amit a következő óra során végrehajt a pálcával. Az ön által kimondott varázsigék nem csupán a megszokott hatásukat fejtik majd ki, hanem minden egyes varázsige egy távoli célpontra is irányul majd – ez esetben Mr Weasleyre.

Harry pislogott.

– Micsoda?

– Ezt a bűbájt általában arra használják, hogy olyan helyeken is lehetővé tegyék a varázslást, amelyek máskülönben elérhetetlenek lennének – folytatta Piton a szokásos kioktató stílusában. – Például nagyon szűk helyeken, vagy szélsőséges hőmérsékleti körülmények között, tehát olyan helyzetekben, amely egy varázsló számára kivitelezhetetlen vagy veszélyes lenne. A maga esetében azonban egyszerűen csak azt biztosítja, hogy bármilyen átkot szór rám, annak Mr Weasley is elszenvedi a hatását. Csak éppen neki nem lesz lehetősége arra, hogy kivédje.

Harry egy pillanatig csak meredten bámult Pitonra.

– Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan.

– Teljesen komolyan mondom.

– Ezt nem teheti meg!

– Itt én vagyok a tanár, Potter. Bármit megtehetek, amit akarok. Maga hajlamos arra, hogy minden kínálkozó alkalommal feláldozza magát másokért. A Sötét Nagyúr tisztában van ezzel a gyengeségével, és már ki is használta maga ellen. El tudja képzelni akár csak egy pillanatig is, hogy legközelebb veszni hagyja a lehetőséget? Ez a gyakorlat némi szerencsével meg fogja tanítani magának, hogy az elérendő céljára összpontosítson, anélkül, hogy ebben a mások sorsa iránt érzett túlzott aggodalom gátolná.

– Maga megőrült! – jelentette ki Harry. – Ezt nem fogom megtenni!

Piton ajka kissé felkunkorodott.

– Ez esetben maga és Mr Weasley a tanév minden hátralévő szombat délelőttjét büntetőmunkával fogják tölteni.

– Rendben!

– Micsoda? – fakadt ki Ronból egy elszörnyedt kiáltás. – Harry, neked elment az eszed! Mi lesz a kviddiccsel?

– Nem érdekel a kviddics! – csattant fel Harry.

– De engem _igen_! – üvöltötte vissza Ron. – Nem fogok minden nyavalyás szombatot büntetőmunkán tölteni, és te sem!

– Ron, ezt nem várhatod el tőlem – hitetlenkedett Harry.

– Miért ne? Nem arról van szó, hogy meg kéne ölnöd.

Harry szájtátva meredt a barátjára, de Ron láthatóan komolyan gondolta, amit mondott.

– Meg kell tenned, Harry!

Ron ádáz eltökéltséggel meredt Harryre, akinek görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Pitonra nézett, aki önelégülten figyelte, és láthatóan mulatságosnak találta a helyzetet. A férfi pontosan tudta, mivel tudja megfogni, és Harry gyűlölte érte.

Harry ismét Ronra pillantott, de barátja nyomatékosan bólintott.

– Rajta!

Harry mély levegőt vett.

– Rendben.

– Mr Weasley – kezdte azonnal Piton –, maga odaállhat a háztársai mellé. Mr Potter, foglalja el a helyét tíz lépésre balra.

Miközben mindketten a kijelölt helyre lépdeltek, Harry fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Bármilyen átkot használ, az egész biztosan eltalálja Ront, de kell, hogy legyen valami mód arra, hogy ne átkozza meg a barátját. És akkor rájött. Ha kizárólag védekező varázslatokat használ Piton ellen, akkor nem történik baj. Miután megalkotta ezt a stratégiát, Harry megfordult, hogy szembenézzen Pitonnal, és felemelte a pálcáját.

Úgy tűnt, Piton továbbra is jól szórakozik, de immár veszélyes szikrák is csillogtak a tekintetében, és Harry meglehetősen zavarba ejtőnek találta ezt a kombinációt. Azonban nem állt módjában ezen tovább rágódni, ugyanis Piton egy elegáns csuklómozdulattal egy energiaörvényt küldött felé, amely hátravetette Harryt. Harry a földre zuhant, és továbbcsúszott a sima köveken. Amikor megállt, talpra kecmergett, és meglepetten bámult Pitonra.

Piton enyhén unott arckifejezéssel várta, hogy Harry felálljon, és felemelje a pálcáját.

– Egy gyakorlott párbajozó ritkán vesztegeti az idejét varázsigékre, Potter – jegyezte meg Piton kioktatóan. Két villámgyors mozdulatot hajtott végre a pálcájával.

Harry ezúttal készen állt a pajzsbűbájjal, de az átkok gyors egymásutánban érkeztek, és ő csak az elsőt tudta kivédeni. A második ismét leverte a lábáról, és a mögötte álló asztalhoz vágta.

Harry felnyögött fájdalmában, és igyekezett összeszedni magát, miközben Piton közelebb lépett hozzá.

– A pajzsbűbájok, jóllehet hatékony védelmet nyújtanak egy középszerű ellenféllel szemben, nem sok segítséget jelentenek egy mester ellen. Ha nem vagy hajlandó támadni, kiszolgáltatod magad az én kényem-kedvemnek, és teljesen szabad kezet adsz a csata irányítását illetően.

Újabb átkok röppentek Harry felé, akinek ismét csak egyet sikerült kivédenie. A második célba talált, és Harry megsebzett kiáltással kapott az oldalához, amelyet fehéren izzó fájdalom járt át. Hátratántorodott, miközben Piton tovább lépkedett felé.

– Ha csak az átkaim fele jut át a pajzsaidon, lassanként azok is fel fognak morzsolni, amíg a végén képtelen leszel megvédeni magad – gyötörte Piton Harryt. – Vagy amíg egyszerűen megunom a játszadozást.

Piton intette egyet, és ezúttal Harry nem volt elég gyors. Felnyögött, és úgy érezte, mintha áramütés érte volna, majd éles ütést érzett a gyomrában. Kétrét görnyedt fájdalmában, és térdre zuhant, miközben Piton ismét felemelte a pálcáját.

Harry elkeseredetten lendítette meg a pálcáját. Ezüst nyilak záporoztak Pitonra. A férfi meglengette a pálcát, és a nyilak ártalmatlanul pottyantak le mellette két oldalt. De Harry közben újra támadásba lendült. Tüzes szikrák szökkentek ki a pálcája hegyéből. Piton kivédte őket, de Harry megint felé bökött a pálcájával. A férfi félreugrott, és csak egy hajszálnyival kerülte el a Harry által ráküldött koncentrált energiabombát.

A terem másik végéből hallatszó kiáltás azonban megdermesztette Harryt. Felnézett, és elszörnyedve pillantotta meg a földön kuporgó Ront. Hermione és Ginny barátja két oldalán térdeltek.

– Koncentrálj, Potter! – mordult rá Piton. – Nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy megoszd a figyelmedet.

Hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak, Harryre szegezte a pálcáját, aki megugrott, ahogy az erőteljes csalánártás eltalálta.

– Védd magad! – parancsolta Piton, de Harry képtelen volt rá. Miközben Piton minden átkát könnyedén kivédte, Ront az összes telibe találta. Harry nem tudta, mennyire voltak súlyosak a barátja sérülései, és nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy tovább rontson az állapotán.

Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját Harry passzivitása láttán.

– A döntés a tiéd – mondta halálosan csendes hangon.

Intett a pálcájával, és Harry létrehozta a pajzsbűbáját, de Piton ezúttal nem nonverbális átokkal támadott. Ehelyett kinyújtotta szabad kezét.

– _Capitulatus!_

Harryt készületlenül érte a csel, és pálcája kiugrott a kezéből. Piton elkapta, majd széleset suhintott a sajátjával.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha ököllel állon vágták volna. Kábultan a kemény kőpadlóra rogyott, és levegő után kapkodott. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kicsit kitisztuljon, és amikor felnézett, megpillantotta a fölétornyosuló Pitont, aki egyenesen a mellkasára szegezte a pálcáját.

– Gratulálok, Mr Potter. Éppen most áldozta fel az egész varázslóvilág jövőjét egyetlen személy miatt. – Piton körülnézett, és emeltebb hangon folytatta, a többi diákhoz is címezve mondandóját. – Az órának vége. Mr Thomas, Mr Finnegan, kísérjék Mr Weasleyt a gyengélkedőre.

Harry felkászálódott, és elindult Ron felé, azonban Piton jelentőségteljesen pöccintette a pálcájával.

– Te nem, Potter.

Harry figyelte, amint Dean és Seamus lassan talpra segíti Ront, aki rájuk támaszkodva bicegett ki a teremből. A többi diák követte őket; megrázottnak tűntek. Hermione és Ginny hátramaradt, de amikor Harry megrázta a fejét, vonakodva ugyan, de ők is elhagyták a termet.

Amikor az utolsó osztálytársa is távozott, Harry Pitonra nézett, akinek a pálcája még mindig rámeredt.

– Ez is a lecke része? – vetette oda dühösen.

– Igen, Potter – felelte Piton feltűnően csendesen. – Ez az a rész, amiből megtanulod, hogy mi történik, ha hagyod, hogy úrrá legyen rajtad a gyengeség.

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

– Tényleg meg fog átkozni, amikor nem tudom megvédeni magam?

– Megvolt az esélyed arra, hogy megvédd magad. Gondolod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr könyörületes lesz?

– Maga nem Voldemort, és nem kell bebizonyítania nekem, hogy micsoda szörnyeteg tud lenni. Azt már így is tudom.

Piton arcára roppant kellemetlen mosoly ült ki, és Harry felvértezte magát: meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Piton azért bebizonyítja a maga igazát. A férfi azonban leeresztette a pálcáját.

– Akkor hát értjük egymást. – Harry felé nyújtotta a pálcáját, aki elvette tőle, majd talpra kecmergett, habár továbbra is óvatosan figyelte Pitont.

– Ennek a szakkörnek az a célja, hogy segítséget nyújtson neked és az osztálytársaidnak abban, hogy úrrá legyetek a gyengeségeiteken, Potter – jelentette ki Piton. – A te legfőbb gyengeséged az, hogy túl fontosak neked az emberek.

– Vicces, Dumbledore szerint ez a legfőbb erősségem.

– Bizonyos helyzetekben előfordulhat, de egy csata során nem. Nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy a barátaidat túszul ejtve megzsaroljanak.

– Nem fogom feláldozni őket!

– Fel kell készülnöd arra az eshetőségre is, hogy talán nem lesz más választásod.

– Nem fogom megtenni!

– Akkor könnyű prédát jelentesz majd a Sötét Nagyúrnak és a szolgáinak!

Harry dühösen meredt Pitonra. Végtelenül visszataszítónak találta a férfi érzéketlenségét.

– Lehet, hogy maga egy halvérű szemétláda, aki elárulná a barátait, már ha lenne egyetlen barátja is, de én nem vagyok olyan, mint maga. Én nem adom el a lelkemet a sötétségnek.

Piton szeme olyan tágra nyílt, hogy Harry látta a saját tükörképét a feneketlen ében mélységben. Egy pillanat múlva azonban már nyoma sem volt a döbbenetnek, és Piton ismét tökéletesen összeszedettnek tűnt.

– Akkor hát mindannyiunk érdekében bízzunk benne, hogy sosem kell szembenézned ezzel a döntéssel. Elmehetsz, Potter.

Harry vetett még egy utolsó dühös pillantást Pitonra, majd kiviharzott a Nagyteremből, és a gyengélkedőre sietett. Belehasított a bűntudat, amikor megpillantotta az ágyon heverő, megviselt kinézetű Ront. Dean és Seamus már elmentek, de Hermione és Ginny ott voltak vele.

– Ron, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Harry.

– Voltam már jobban is, de rosszabbul is.

– Sajnálom. Csak védekező bűbájokat akartam használni, de…

– Ne rágd magad ezen, Harry. Meg kellett védened magad. Nem a te hibád, hogy Piton egy szadista őrült. Azt hiszem, most már tudjuk, miért nem adta neki soha Dumbledore a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári állást. Alighanem félt, hogy még a végén megölne valakit.

– Nos, szerintem mindannyian őrültek vagytok! – jelentette ki Hermione mérgesen. – Igazán, Ron! _Kviddics?_ Komolyan is megsérülhettél volna amiatt a hülye játék miatt!

– A kviddics nem hülyeség!

– Hermione, amúgy sem hiszem, hogy Piton elfogadott volna egy nemleges választ – vágott közbe Harry. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valahogy rákényszerített volna, hogy párbajozzak.

– És veled mi a helyzet, Harry? Jól vagy? – kérdezte Ginny. – Piton nem bánt veled kesztyűs kézzel.

Harrynek mindene sajgott, de elutasítóan megrázta a fejét.

– Jól vagyok.

Abban a pillanatban berobbant a gyengélkedőre Madam Pomfrey.

– Rendben van, Weasley, elmehet. De pár napig ne erőltesse meg magát.

Miközben visszasétáltak a klubhelyiségükbe, a négy griffendéles megvitatta az este eseményeit. Harry még mindig iszonyú dühös volt Pitonra.

– Nem érdekel, hogy utál engem, és mindent megtesz, hogy seggfejként viselkedjen velem, de ha elkezd más embereket bántani, azzal túl messzire megy.

– Szerintem nem utál téged, Harry – jegyezte meg Ginny. – Szerintem csak mindenkinek a legrosszabb oldalát mutatja. Nem emlékszel, hogy múlt héten mennyire megalázta Pansyt? Még el is sírta magát. Nem mintha nem lett volna vicces látvány – tette hozzá csibészesen.

– Ha csak megalázásról lenne szó, az nem érdekelne.

– De hát ez a lényeg – vetette közbe Hermione. – Mindannyiunknak a legfájóbb pontját célozza meg, és neked a barátaid a legfontosabbak. Logikus, hogy ezt használja fel ellened.

Megérkeztek a Kövér Hölgy portréjához. Harry megtorpant és méltatlankodva szembefordult Hermionéval.

– Tehát úgy gondolod, hogy amit tett, az helyes volt?

– Nem! – tiltakozott Hermione. – De értem, hogy _ő_ miért gondolta helyesnek, és nem hiszem, hogy rosszindulatot táplál veled szemben. Csak épp a te esetedben nagyobb a tét, mint nálunk. És el kell ismerned, hogy igaza van. _Csakugyan_ hajlamos vagy arra, hogy feláldozd magad másokért. _Sine qua non_ – tette hozzá a portrénak címezve.

A portrélyuk kitárult, és Harry bemászott a klubhelyiségbe. Bosszantotta, hogy Ginny és Hermione nem érez vele együtt. Szerencsére ott volt a többi osztálytársa, akik azonnal köréje sereglettek, és hangot adtak annak, hogy mennyire botrányosnak tartják Piton aljas viselkedését. Ez sokat segített abban, hogy elcsitítsa Harry sértődöttségét. Azonban még így is hosszasan morfondírozott azon, hogy vajon a legjobb barátai miért nem éreznek hasonlóképpen.

* * *

Piton a kastély folyosóit rótta, mint általában azokon az éjszakákon, amikor nem jött álom a szemére. Más szóval szinte minden éjszaka. Ma éjjel különösen gondterhelt volt, amit persze saját magának köszönhetett. Csak ki akarta zökkenteni Pottert abból a mélabús félelemből, de az az érzelmi vihar, amit a fiú mindig felkavart benne, és amelyet szüntelenül igyekezett az ellenőrzése alatt tartani, ezúttal felülkerekedett rajta. Túl kemény volt vele, és Potter visszavágott.

De a fiú már rég túl volt a gyerekes, hatástalan dühkitöréseken: most már elég ravasz volt ahhoz, hogy a szavai számítsanak. Ahogy megvetően árulással vádolta, és odavetette, hogy „…én nem vagyok olyan, mint maga. Én nem adom el a lelkemet a sötétségnek."… Igencsak célba talált. A szavak felélesztették a bűntudatát, valamint egy réges-rég eltemetett félelmét, amely az elmúlt hónapok során, amióta Potter elkezdett az elméjében turkálni, ismét felszínre bukkant, és most minden eddiginél jobban kísértette. _Csakugyan eladtam a lelkemet?_ Potter ezt állította, és persze ki tudhatja ezt jobban, mint az az átkozott kölyök? Vajon ezért tűnt az utóbbi pár napban olyan sajnálkozónak? Az elkárhozott lélek felett érzett szánalom miatt?

Piton gondolkodás nélkül megdörzsölte a bal alkarját, majd összébbhúzta magán a fekete talárt. Hűvös volt az éjszaka. Kimerültsége több volt puszta fizikai fáradtságnál, és tudta, hogy az ágyban nem fog rálelni a vágyott pihenésre. De alvásra akkor is szüksége volt, így elindult vissza a pince irányába. Ma éjjel ismét álomitalt kell majd bevennie, de így legalább néhány órára elmenekülhet a saját gondolatai elől.

* * *

Harry nagyon örült a tavaszi szünet érkezésének. Nem mintha így kevesebb feladata lett volna, hiszen a hetedéves diákoknak az összes tanár hosszú esszéket adott fel a szünetre, de legalább Pitonnal nem kellett foglalkoznia egy ideig. És igazából a tanulás ellen sem volt kifogása. Legalább addig sem gondolt a háborúra és Voldemortra. Csütörtök reggel azonban mindkettőt kíméletlenül eszébe juttatták.

– Kezd tényleg rosszra fordulni a helyzet – jelentette ki Seamus a szokásosnál is komorabb arckifejezéssel, miközben átfutotta a _Hírverő_ címoldalát.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione, és a nyakát nyújtogatva próbált beleolvasni a cikkbe.

– Nézzétek. – Seamus letette az újságot, hogy mindannyian láthassák az oldal felét elfoglaló fényképet. A Sötét Jegy látszott rajta egy földig rombolt háztömb felett.

– A muglik furcsa hurrikánnak nevezik – folytatta Seamus. – A Minisztérium szerint óriások voltak.

– Óriások! – kiáltott fel Lavender elszörnyedve.

– Már az is épp elég baj, hogy a dementorok és a vérfarkasok megint csatlakoztak Tudjukkihez – mondta Dean. – De az óriások komoly problémát fognak jelenteni, és azt beszélik, hogy a vámpírok is csatlakozni akarnak hozzá.

– Az összes régi szövetségese – jegyezte meg Parvati. – Azt hiszem, ez csak idő kérdése volt.

Seamus megrázta a fejét.

– Igen, de a Minisztérium a halálfalókkal is alig tud elbánni. Nem tudom, mit kezdenek majd, ha mindennek a tetejébe ezt is megkapják.

Harry szótlanul hallgatta az osztálytársait, és közben végig a lerombolt házakra meredt. Tudta, hogy a Minisztérium sosem lesz képes felülkerekedni ebben a háborúban. Csak egy mód volt rá, hogy véget vessenek a fokozódó vérontásnak. Harry felnézett, és észrevette, hogy Ron, Hermione és Ginny aggódva bámulják. Még egy halvány mosolyt sem sikerült az arcára erőltetnie, hogy megnyugtassa őket. Inkább felállt.

– Megyek tanulni.

Harry elhagyta a Nagytermet, és visszament a hálótermébe, ahol lefeküdt az ágyra, hogy a gondolataiba merüljön. De pár perccel később megérkezett Ginny, Ron és Hermione.

– Harry, nem a te hibád – kezdte Ginny, és leült mellé. – Ezt te is tudod!

– De igen, ha egyszer nekem kellene őt megállítanom!

– Harry, ne hibáztasd magadat! – mondta Hermione.

– Figyelj, pajtás! – szólt bele Ron is – Az önostorozás helyett inkább vetnünk kéne még egy pillantást Denem jegyzeteire, hogy kitaláljuk, hogyan győzheted le örökre.

Harry elfintorodott, de Ron nem hagyta magát.

– Most azonnal elmehetnénk Lawrence-hez, csak te és én. Egy órán belül megjárnánk, és senki sem tudna róla.

– Harry megígérte Dumbledore-nak, hogy nem csavarog el többet, Ron – tiltakozott Hermione.

– Dumbledore pedig megígérte Harrynek, hogy elmondja, hogyan lett Voldemort halhatatlan.

– És biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt meg is fogja tenni – jelentette ki bosszúsan Hermione. – Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy Dumbledore elhallgatna valami olyan információt Harry elől, amit tudnia kellene ahhoz, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot?

– Azt gondolom, hogy Dumbledore is követhet el hibát.

Harry felsóhajtott. Már túl sokszor végighallgatta ezt a vitát.

– Ron, lehet, hogy igazad van – mondta fáradtan. – Valószínűleg minden gond nélkül megszerezhetnénk Voldemort jegyzeteit. Kivéve, hogy a múltkor is így gondoltuk, és tévedtünk. Nem akarok még egyszer tévedni, főleg, ha ez esetleg valakinek a halálát jelenti.

– Harry, tisztában vagyunk a veszélyekkel, és én hajlandó vagyok vállalni a kockázatot – erősködött Ron.

–Nem tudhatjuk biztosan, hogy minden veszéllyel tisztában vagyunk – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Én akkor is vállalom a kockázatot. Azt viszont nem értem, Harry, hogy te miért nem.

Ron csalódottsága és elkeseredettsége szinte tapintható volt, és Harry nem igazán tudta hibáztatni. Néha ő is alig tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy visszamenjen Walesbe, és magához vegye Denem jegyzeteit. Fél éve még habozás nélkül így tett volna, sőt így is tett, tekintet nélkül a következményekre. De Halloween éjszakája mindent megváltoztatott.

– Erről még sosem beszéltem nektek – mondta Harry –, de Piton majdnem meghalt, mert mi elmentünk Dorsetbe.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Dumbledore mondta el Halloweenkor. Aznap éjjel Piton elment, hogy rájöjjön, hogyan követett minket Bellatrix Dorsetbe, és hajszál híján elkapták. Ha ez megtörténik, halálra kínozták volna. Ezért volt Dumbledore és McGalagony olyan mérges ránk.

Ron, Ginny és Hermione döbbenten meredt Harryre.

– Miért nem mondtad el? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Mert anélkül is épp elég szörnyen éreztem magam.

– De Harry, nem tudhattad, hogy Piton veszélybe kerül miatta – tiltakozott Ron.

– Gondolod, hogy ettől kevésbé lett volna bűntudatom, ha meghal? Hiszen épp az a lényeg, hogy fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy veszélybe sodrom. Azért nem akarok visszamenni Walesbe, mert nem tudom, hogy mi történne – hogy miféle előre nem látható, meg nem jósolható következménye lenne, amit sehogy sem tudok számításba venni és felkészülni rá. Talán azt gondolod, hogy túlóvatoskodom a dolgot, és lehet, hogy igazad van. De neked sosem kellett olyan döntéseket hoznod, ami esetleg valaki másnak a halálát okozhatja. Nekem viszont igen, és épp olyan gyakran döntöttem rosszul, mint jól. Nem fogok elmenni Denem jegyzeteiért, hacsak nem lesz rájuk feltétlenül szükség. Nem akarom, hogy még több vér tapadjon a kezemhez. Már így is épp elég van belőle.

Ron félrenézett, és elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát, majd lassan bólintott.

– Azt kell tenned, amit helyesnek gondolsz, Harry.

Harry megkönnyebbült, amiért Ron megértette.

– Dumbledore ma Londonban van, de amint visszatér, beszélek vele, hátha sikerül kiszednem belőle valami információt.

– Ez jó ötlet, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Addig is foglalkozhatnánk a bűbájtan házi feladatunkkal. Semmi értelme vesztegetni az időt.

Miután ebben megegyeztek, a lányok elmentek a könyveikért. Ron és Harry is felkapták a sajátjukat, és lementek, hogy keressenek a klubhelyiségben egy nyugodt helyet, ahol tanulhatnak. Ron továbbra is töprengőnek tűnt, és nem követte Harry példáját, aki elkezdte kiteríteni a házi feladatát a kedvenc asztalukon.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Harry.

– Semmi –felelte Ron. – Csak eszembe jutott, hogy találkoznom kell McGalagonnyal a kviddics edzések miatt. Egész szombat délelőttre lefoglaltam a pályát, de a mardekárosok nyöszörögtek valamit arról, hogy be akarnak pofátlankodni a mi edzésidőnkbe. Sietek vissza, de ez eltarthat egy darabig, szóval ne várjatok rám. Majd ha visszérek, folytatom a bűbájtan házit.

Pár perccel Ron távozása után megérkezett Hermione és Ginny.

– Hol van Ron? – kérdezte azonnal Hermione.

– McGalagonyhoz ment megbeszélni a kviddicspálya lefoglalását.

Hermione utálkozva elfintorodott.

– Esküszöm, hogy a kviddicsen kívül nem is szokott másra gondolni. A saját hibája lesz, ha nem tud felkészülni a RAVASZ-okra.

Nekiláttak a munkának, de Harry tudta, hogy Hermione még mindig bosszankodik, amiért Ron kihúzta magát a tanulás alól. A lány egyfolytában szemöldökráncolva tekintgetett a portrélyuk felé. Az végül ki is nyílt, de nem Ron, hanem Neville mászott be rajta.

– Ó! Bűbájtant tanultok? – kérdezte Neville, miután Harry és Hermione könyveire pillantott, és tekintete reménykedve felcsillant. – Csatlakozhatnék hozzátok? Van némi gondom a nemeket megváltoztató bűbájjal. Kipróbáltam Trevoron, de nem tudom, hogy sikerült-e.

– Hát persze – felelte Hermione. – Jó tudni, hogy van, aki komolyan veszi a tanulmányait.

Ginny elmosolyodott Neville döbbent arckifejezése láttán, és magyarázólag hozzáfűzte: - Ron lelépett. McGalagonyhoz ment, hogy megbeszéljen valamit a kviddiccsel kapcsolatban.

– Ó – mondta Neville, és még értetlenebbnek tűnt. – De hát épp az üvegházak felől jövök, és láttam, amint átvág az udvaron.

– Hová ment? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nem tudom. De a Fúriafűz felé tartott.

* * *

Harry, Ginny és Hermione lélekszakadva rohantak a Fúriafűzhöz. Amikor odaértek, gyorsan kerestek egy botot, és megbökték vele a gyökerénél lévő csomót, majd besurrantak a feltáruló alagútba.

– Micsoda idióta! – jegyezte meg Hermione ismét. Amióta elhagyták a Griffendél-tornyot, egyfolytában ezt mormolta. – Micsoda ostoba, makacs idióta!

– Ne aggódj, Hermione. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ron jól van – mondta Harry, önmagát is győzködve.

– Ha mégsem, akkor saját kezűleg ölöm meg!

Nem kellett sokat gondolkozniuk, hogy rájöjjenek, hová ment Ron. Azok után, hogy mennyire nógatta Harryt, hogy menjen vele Walesbe, nem lepődtek meg különösebben, hogy végül feladta, és egyedül vágott neki. Harry a biztonság kedvéért alaposan átnézte a Tekergők Térképét, és megerősítette, hogy Ron csakugyan eltűnt a Roxfort területéről. Most pedig Harry is elindult, hogy megtalálja a barátját, még mielőtt az valami butaságot csinálna, például megcsókoltatná magát egy dementorral.

Az alagút véget ért, és kiértek a Szellemszállásra.

– Ti ketten várjatok meg itt – mondta Harry. – Megtalálom Ront, és visszahozom. Nem leszek soká. Ígérem.

– Csak légy óvatos, Harry – mondta Ginny.

– Az leszek.

Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és dehoppanált. Közvetlenül annak az alacsony, omladozó falnak a túloldalán jelent meg, amely a Lawrence lakhelyeként szolgáló roskatag birtokot vette körül. A levegőben köd terjengett, de nem tűnt természetellenesnek, és nem sugárzott olyan metsző hideget sem, mint amit Harry a dementorokhoz kapcsolt.

Óvatosan körülnézett, majd átugrott a falon, és elindult a ház felé. Halkan kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, és besurrant. A nappali elhagyatottnak tűnt, és Harryben egy pillanatra felötlött, hogy talán tévedtek, és Ron mégsem jött ide. Azután azokra a polcokra esett a pillantása, ahol legutóbbi látogatásukkor Denem jegyzetei hevertek. Most az összes polc teljesen üres volt, a padlón azonban több méretes táska sorakozott, jegyzetfüzetekkel és pergamentekercsekkel megtömve. Harry közelebb lépett, hogy egy pillantást vessen rájuk, de amikor az első táska fölé hajolt, egy kéz ereszkedett a vállára.

Harry megpördült, és közben előkapta a pálcáját.

– Nyugi! Én vagyok az! – szólalt meg Ron. – Az ördögbe, Harry! Mit keresel te itt?

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és zsebre dugta a pálcáját. De most, hogy már tudta, hogy Ron biztonságban van, előtört belőle a barátja meggondolatlansága felett érzett harag.

–_Én_ mit keresek itt? _Te_ mit keresel itt?

–Összeszedem Denem jegyzeteit – felelte Ron, tudomást sem véve Harry dühéről, és nekilátott, hogy szorosan lezárja a táskákat.

– Kedves tőled, hogy megemlíted.

– Azt reméltem, hogy visszaérek, mielőtt feltűnne nektek a hiányom. Tényleg, honnan tudtátok, hogy itt vagyok?

– Neville látott téged a Fúriafűz felé menet, és nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy hová mentél. Miért hazudtál nekem, és miért jöttél ide? Azt hittem, megértetted, hogy miért nem akarok visszajönni.

– Megértettem, és épp ezért jöttem egyedül. Nem kell minden terhet a saját válladra venned, Harry, vagy minden nehéz döntést neked meghozni. Mi, többiek is részt vállalhatunk belőle, és végre én is tenni akartam valamit, valami hasznosabbat, mint hogy befejezek egy nyavalyás bűbájtan esszét.

Harry önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, és a haragja elpárolgott.

– Köszönöm. De akkor sem kellett volna egyedül idejönnöd.

– Minden oké. Lawrence a konyhában motyog magában, és nyoma sincs a kis házi dementorainak. – Ron az utolsó táskát is bezárta, majd kissé összébb húzta a szemöldökét. – Azt viszont nem tudom, hogyan éreznek a félvérekkel kapcsolatban, szóval jobb lesz, ha eltűnünk. Ha már itt vagy, akár segíthetsz is cipekedni.

Harry bólintott, és éppen a vállára akarta kapni az egyik táskát, amikor megszólalt egy síri hang.

– Ti ott.

Harry és Ron megpördült, és előhúzták a pálcájukat. Mordecai Lawrence nem reagált rá. Egyszerűen csak mereven bámulta őket a konyhaajtóból.

– Visszajöttetek. Miért jöttetek vissza?

Harry leengedte a pálcáját, és szánakozással vegyes undorral vette szemügyre a vézna alakot.

– Már megyünk is.

Az öregember azonban ügyet sem vetett rá. Elnézett Harry mellett, az üres könyvespolcok és a tömött táskák felé. Szeme tágra nyílt rémületében, és előrébb lépett.

– Nem, azt nem vihetitek el. Azok Tom jegyzetei. _Éveken_ keresztül dolgozott rajtuk.

– Vissza fogjuk hozni – mondta Harry megnyugtatónak szánt hangon, és Lawrence útjába állt.

– Csak meg kell néznünk benne valamit.

– Nem! – könyörgött Lawrence, miközben megragadta Harry talárját, és gyászos arccal bámult rá.

– _Kérlek_, nem vihetitek el!

– Vissza fogjuk hozni – ismételte Harry határozottan. – Megígérem. De meg kell tudnunk, hogyan vált Voldemort – Tom – halhatatlanná.

– Hogyan…? – Lawrence odébb bicegett, és tekintete elködösödött a felsejlő emlékektől.

– Ne vesztegesd az időt, Harry – rázta meg a fejét Ron. – Nem érti. Bolond.

– Ez az – szólalt meg Lawrence, visszatérve a jelenbe és döbbent tekintetét Harryre meresztve.

Harry meglepetten nézett a férfira.

– Micsoda?

– Az a sebhely – tőle kaptad.

– Így van. Tőle kaptam – bólintott Harry homlokráncolva. – Mi van vele?

– Ez az ő jele… A jel, amit a bűbája hátrahagyott…

– Miféle bűbáj?

– A bűbáj, ami hozzáláncol egy másik lelket az övéhez.

Harry hitetlenkedve meredt az öregemberre.

– Úgy érti… azt akarja mondani, hogy Voldemort a saját lelkéhez láncolta az _enyémet_?

–Igen – bólintott Lawrence izgatottan. – Az összes alanyon ugyanilyen villám alakú sebhely jelent meg, bárhol is érintette meg őket a bűbáj. – Az öregember tekintete megint elfelhősödött. – Persze a legelső próbálkozások során a célpont meghalt. Némelyik megőrült. Hónapokba telt kidolgozni. De végül kiagyaltunk egy bűbájt, amely képes a varázslat végrehajtójához láncolni egy lelket, anélkül, hogy annak bármi baja esne, és amely mindaddig halhatatlanságot kölcsönöz a varázslat végrehajtójának, amíg a bűbáj célpontja életben van. Azonban volt néhány mellékhatás – főként egy különös mentális kapcsolat. Tom arra jutott, hogy a bűbáj alanyai képesek akár több száz mérföldnyi távolságból is érzékelni a gondolatait és az érzéseit…

Harry megragadta a férfi vállát.

– Nézzen rám! Ez fontos. Hogyan lehet megtörni a bűbájt?

Lawrence ismét Harryre nézett.

– Micsoda?

– A köteléket – mondta Harry, és kissé megrázta az öregembert, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét. – Hogyan lehet megtörni?

Lawrence pislogott egyet.

– Sehogy.

Harry keze összébb szorult az öregember vállán, és ismét megrázta, ezúttal erőteljesebben.

– Lennie kell valamilyen megoldásnak!

– Nincsen – felelte Lawrence, és szeme tágra nyílt a durva bánásmód felett érzett riadalom miatt. – Ha a kötelék egyszer létrejött, még Tom sem volt képes megtörni. Csak az áldozat halála töri meg.

Harry a vizenyős szempárba meredt.

– Halál?

– Az az egyetlen lehetőség – ismételte Lawrence. – Ezért kellett mindannyiukat megölnie. Hát nem érted? Nem voltak rá méltók, és nem maradhatott azokhoz láncolva, akik méltatlanok rá. Ezért aztán meg kellett őket ölnie. Ez volt az egyetlen mód rá, hogy felszabadítsa önmagát…

Harry ellökte magától az öregembert, aki az ajtófélfának tántorodott, és összegörnyedt, mintha arra számítana, hogy Harry megüti.

Harry beletúrt a hajába, de keze a mozdulat felénél megtorpant, és inkább a sebhelyére vándorolt. Ez a sebhely gyermekkorában érdekesség volt, majd a hírnév jele, a veszély hírnöke, sőt alkalmanként megnyugvást jelentett. Most irtózattal töltötte el – egy kötelék közte és az ellensége között – egy kötelék, amely rettenetesebb, mint valaha képzelte volna.

Harry a reszkető férfira pillantott.

– Szóval ha… ha az áldozat meghal, Voldemort ismét halandóvá válik? Akkor ő is képes lesz meghalni?

Lawrence bólintott.

– Igen.

Harry is bólintott, majd elfordult. Tekintete Ronra esett, aki elszörnyedve bámulta őt.

– Menjünk – mondta Harry kimérten, tudomást sem véve Ron döbbent arckifejezéséről. – Tűnjünk el innen. – Felkapott egy Denem jegyzeteivel megtömött zsákot, és minden további szó nélkül kisétált a házból.

* * *

Harry egy pukkanó hang kíséretében megjelent a Szellemszálláson, és a földre dobta a zsákot.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel Hermione, aki mindeddig fel-alá járkált a poros padlón.

– Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Hol van Ron?

Még mielőtt Hermione befejezhette volna a mondatot, egy újabb pukkanás adta tudtukra Ron érkezését. Ő is a földre dobta a kezében lévő zsákokat, amikor Hermione a nyakába ugrott.

– Ron! Hála az égnek! – suttogta a lány, miközben szorosan átölelte barátját. Majd hátrébb húzódott, és a karjába bokszolt. – _Soha többé_ ne csinálj ilyet! Mindannyiunkat halálra rémisztettél!

– Sajnálom – dünnyögte Ron erőtlenül.

– Ezek Denem feljegyzései? – kérdezte Ginny izgatottan.

– Igen, de nem hiszem, hogy szükségünk lesz rá – felelte Harry.

– Miért? Mi a baj? – tette hozzá Ginny összehúzott szemöldökkel, amikor Ron sápadt, gondterhelt arcára pillantott.

– Tudom, hogy mit tett Voldemort, hogy halhatatlanná váljon – jelentette ki Harry. – Lawrence elmondta.

– Lehet, hogy tévedett! – szólalt meg Ron. – Valószínűleg tévedett. Megmondtam, Harry, bolond az öreg.

– Lehet, hogy bolond, de tudta, hogy mit beszél. Belenéztem az elméjébe. Tudom.

– Mi a baj? – ismételte Ginny, miközben tekintete ide-oda járt Harry és a bátyja között. – Mit mondott?

Ron félrenézett, de Harry habozás nélkül válaszolt.

– Azt mondta, hogy Voldemort létrehozott egy bűbájt, amivel a saját lelkéhez tud láncolni egy másik lelket, és mindaddig, amíg az a másik személy életben van, Voldemort nem halhat meg. – Harry felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a homlokán húzódó sebhelyet. – Azt mondta, hogy ez a bűbáj jele.

– Harry, mondom, hogy biztosan tévedett! – erősködött Ron, miközben Hermione és Ginny döbbenten meredtek Harryre. – Lehet, hogy nem hazudott, de egész biztosan téved. Az csak egy átokheg.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem téved.

– Honnan tudod?

– Mert a jóslat szerint Voldemort „egyenrangúként jelöli meg" – jelöl meg _engem_. És Dumbledore még azt is elmondta, hogy Voldemort belém helyezte lényének egy részét. Ezért beszélem a párszaszót. Ezért tudok bejutni az elméjébe kétszáz kilométer távolságból, éppen úgy, ahogy Lawrence elmondta. Van köztünk valamiféle kapcsolat, és nem csak mentális. A lelkünk van egymáshoz láncolva.

– Kell, hogy legyen valami mód rá, hogy megtörjük a bűbájt – jelentette ki Ginny.

Harry habozott.

– Lawrence szerint csak a halál törheti meg.

Ginny tekintetében vad eltökéltség villant meg.

– _Kell, hogy legyen_ valami más mód!

Harry Ginnyről Ronra és Hermionéra nézett. Mindkét barátja falfehér volt, és idegesnek tűntek.

– Igen, persze – válaszolta magabiztosnak szánt hangon. – Valószínűleg létezik valami. Amint Dumbledore visszaér, megyek és beszélek vele. Ha van valaki, aki képes rájönni, akkor ő az.

Miután Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megnyugtassa a barátait, elindultak vissza az alagútban a Roxfort felé. Senki nem szólt egy szót sem, és Harry hálás volt a csendért, csakúgy, mint a sötétségért. Bármit is mondott a barátainak, nem igazán bízott benne, hogy Dumbledore meg tudná törni a közte és Voldemort között lévő köteléket. Lehet, hogy Lawrence őrült, de Harry látta az elméjében az emlékeket, és tudta, hogy igazat mond. A hosszú évekig tartó kutatómunka során egyszer sem találkozott olyan módszerrel, amivel meg lehetne törni a köteléket – a halált nem számítva.

Persze volt egy halovány esély arra, hogy Lawrence esetleg átsiklott valami felett, de ebben Harry képtelen volt hinni, figyelembe véve Dumbledore viselkedését. Az idős varázsló olyan elővigyázatossággal kezelte Denem bűbáját, hogy Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore tudja, milyen árat kell fizetni a megtöréséért, és nem akarta megosztani vele ezt az információt. Nem akarta elmondani Harrynek, hogy meg kell halnia.

A halál gondolata nem rémítette meg Harryt: Épp elég gyakran szembesült vele, és tisztában volt vele, hogy ez a fenyegetés folyamatosan a feje fölött lebeg. De mégis, az a tudat, hogy immár nem csupán egy lehetőségről van szó, hanem a közeljövőben bizonyosan bekövetkező eseményről, szinte fizikai teherként nehezedett a vállára, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy bánatosan gondol mindazokra a dolgokra, amelyeket sosem volt alkalma megtenni. Olyan hosszú ideje vágyódott egy normális élet után, és hitt benne, hogy Voldemort legyőzése után végre megkapja majd. Keserű csalódottsággal töltötte el a felismerés, hogy ez a remény sosem fog valóra válni.

A mellette sétáló Ginnyre pillantott, és éles fájdalom hasított a mellkasába. Még nem mondta el a barátainak az igazságot, de miután találkozott Dumbledore-ral, nem lesz további mentsége arra, hogy hazudjon nekik. Azonban a rosszullét kerülgette attól a gondolattól, hogy elmondja nekik. Megterhelni őket ezzel a tudással sokkal nehezebb lenne, mint szembenézni a halállal.

Végül Harry és barátai elérték az alagút végét. Gyönyörű, napfényben fürdő délután volt. Miközben a kastély felé gyalogoltak, lágy, meleg szellő borzolta Harry haját és susogtatta a fák friss hajtásait. Harry alig vette észre, annyira elmerült a sötét gondolatai között. A mélabús merengést Ginny szakította félbe, amint közelebb lépett hozzá, és megfogta a kezét. Harry ránézett, és amikor találkozott a tekintetük, a lány elmosolyodott. Abban a pillanatban Harry ráébredt, hogy Ginny tudja.

Harryt elöntötték a megkönnyebbülés hullámai. Hát persze, hogy tudja. Hiszen Ginny valami rejtélyes módon mindig is tudta, hogy Harry mit gondol, és mit érez, néha jobban, mint ő maga. És a lány barna szemében szomorúság bujkált ugyan, de azt elnyomta a benne csillogó öröm és gyengédség. És ami a legfontosabb, nyoma sem volt benne megbánásnak.

Ginny biztatóan végigsimított Harry kezén, aki viszonozta a simogatást. Úgy érezte, mintha a rettegés nagy részét elfújták volna. A jövő sohasem volt teljesen biztos. De mindent összevetve az életében több volt az öröm, mint a szomorúság, és semmit nem bánt meg. Ez több volt, mint amit sok ember elmondhatott magáról, és ha véget tud vetni Voldemort rémuralmának, akkor az elég is.

Amikor Harry és barátai visszatértek a Griffendél-toronyba, a félbehagyott házi feladatok vártak rájuk. Azonban tanulásról szó sem lehetett, így aztán felmentek a fiúk hálótermébe, és felváltva figyelték a Tekergők Térképét Dumbledore visszatérését várva. Közben újságokat lapozgattak és sakkoztak. Ez volt Harry életének leghosszabb délutánja, de végül Ginny a térképre bökött.

– Visszaért.

Csakugyan, az igazgatói irodában megjelent egy „Albus Dumbledore" jelzésű kis pötty. Harry azonnal félretette a romániai sárkányrezervátumról szóló könyvet, és felállt.

– Szeretnéd, hogy veled menjünk? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Négyszemközt kell beszélnem Dumbledore-ral. Hamarosan itt leszek.

Amikor Harry Dumbledore irodájába ért, az igazgatót az íróasztala mögött találta.

– Gyere be, Harry – mondta Dumbledore, és felpillantott arról a lapos, ezüstszínű szerkezetről, amit éppen vizsgált. – Mi szél hozott ide ma délután?

– Tudom, hogy miért nem akart beszélni arról a bűbájról, amivel Voldemort halhatatlanná tette magát – jelentette ki Harry minden bevezető nélkül.

Dumbledore Harryre meredt, majd félretette a szerkezetet, és összefonta a karját.

– Mi az, amiről úgy gondolod, hogy tudod?

– Meglátogattam Denem egy régi barátját: Mordecai Lawrence-t. Tudom, hogy azt ígértem magának, hogy nem fogom tovább keresni Voldemort feljegyzéseit, de képtelen voltam tovább várni az igazságra. Lawrence elmondta, hogyan talált fel Voldemort egy olyan bűbájt, amivel egy másik lelket a sajátjához láncolhat, és hogy amíg az a másik személy életben van, addig Voldemort sem halhat meg. – Harry felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a sebhelyét. – Ez annak a bűbájnak a jele.

Dumbledore kimerülten felsóhajtott, és egyik kezével végigsimított a szemén.

– Bocsáss meg nekem, Harry. A lehető legtovább meg akartalak kímélni a fájdalmas igazságtól, de fel kellett volna ismernem, hogy nem halogathatom tovább.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és érezte, hogy nyugodt beletörődés árad szét benne. Eddig valahol tudat alatt bízott benne, hogy Lawrence esetleg tévedett, de ha Dumbledore sem tud reményt adni, akkor nincs remény.

– Professzor, én értem, hogy miért nem akarta elmondani, de semmi gond. Ha meg kell halnom, hogy eltüntessem őt, akkor meghalok. Nem félek.

Dumbledore Harryre emelte tekintetét, miközben szemében csodálat és szomorúság ragyogott.

– Tudom. Mindazonáltal a hallgatásom szükségtelen aggodalmat okozott neked egy félreértés miatt, és ezt megakadályozhattam volna.

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Miféle félreértés?

– Ülj le, Harry, megmagyarázom.

Harry leült, Dumbledore pedig folytatta.

– Nem volt lehetőséged arra, hogy tanulmányozd a kötelék-varázslatokat, Harry. Sokféle bűbáj létezik, melyek egy varázslót egy másikhoz láncolhatnak, csakúgy, mint az ősi mágia, amelynek egyáltalán nincs szüksége varázsigékre. Erre jó példa, ha egy varázsló megmenti egy másik életét, de léteznek más módok is. Némelyik jóindulatú, némelyik rosszindulatú, de mindegyikhez szükséges mindkét fél részéről valamiféle szándék – ha úgy tetszik, a szerződési feltételek elfogadása, történjen ez akár csak hallgatólagosan is.

– Például ha egy varázsló megmenti egy másik varázsló életét, nincs szükség formális megállapodásra a megmentett részéről, mivel valószínűsíthető, hogy élni szeretne. Ha esetleg az ember olyasvalaki életét mentené meg, aki valójában nem kívánt életben maradni, akkor nem jönne létre a kötés. Minden esetben szükséges, hogy az ember akaratlagosan elfogadja a kötelék feltételeit. Érted, Harry?

– Igen, persze.

– Akkor azt is érted, hogy az a bűbáj, amit Voldemort véletlenül alkalmazott veled szemben a szüleid halálának éjszakáján, nem hozhatott létre közöttetek ilyesféle köteléket. Tizenöt hónapos voltál. Képtelen lettél volna megérteni annak a köteléknek a lényegét, amelyet a bűbáj létrehozni hivatott volt, nem is szólva arról, hogy alávesd magad a feltételeinek. És mivel te nem vetetted magad alá Voldemort uralmának, egy különleges kapcsolat jött létre közöttetek. A tietek nem az úr és a szolga közötti kötelék, hanem egyenlők közötti.

– Ez adja neked azt a különleges képességet, hogy szabadon benyúlhass az elméjébe, a lelke legmélyére. Ki van szolgáltatva neked. Habár ő hozta létre a közöttetek lévő kapcsolatot, nem uralja azt. A lelked nem az övé, és nem kell meghalnod ahhoz, hogy végezz vele.

Harryt a megkönnyebbülés és a diadalérzet hullámai öntötték el, melyeket egy pillanattal később eltompított az értetlenség.

– De ha képes meghalni, annak ellenére, hogy én életben vagyok, akkor miért nem halt meg aznap éjjel, amikor megölte a szüleimet?

– Mert nem te vagy az egyetlen, akit megjelölt ezzel a bűbájjal.

Harry torkában rémület kúszott fel.

– Hány emberen használta még?

– Képtelenség megmondani. Legalább több tucatnyin.

Harry diadalérzete semmivé foszlott, miközben talpra szökkent.

– _Micsoda?_ Nem tudunk több tucatnyi embernek a nyomára bukkanni, és... és megölni őket. Ha ezt mindvégig tudta, akkor miért vesződött egyáltalán azzal, hogy megtanítson arra, hogyan harcoljak vele? Semmi értelme!

– Ah, ebben tévedsz, Harry. Tudod, az a módszer, amit elsajátítottál a Voldemort elleni küzdelem céljából, alapjaiban különbözik a hagyományos, fizikai támadástól. Egy átok, mint például az _Avada Kedavra_, vagy akár egy lassú méreg azt eredményezi, hogy a lélek egyszer csak elválik a testtől. Ez normális esetben halálhoz vezet, melynek során a lélek mindörökre elhagyja a fizikai világot. Azonban, mivel Voldemort hozzáláncolta a lelkét másokéhoz, nála egy ilyen szétválás nem vezet halálhoz. A lelke nem szakad el ettől a világtól.

– Egy mentális ostrom azonban más. Szemben a fizikai támadással, amelynek az a célja, hogy elválassza a testet a lélektől, te közvetlenül a lelkét fogod ostromolni, és ha meg akarja védeni magát, fel kell használnia azokat a lelkeket, amelyekhez hozzáláncolta a sajátját. El fogja szívni az életerejüket, hogy saját magát életben tartsa, hasonlóan ahhoz, mint ahogy másodéves korodban kis híján életre kelt, felhasználva a régi naplóját arra, hogy elszívja Ginny Weasley életerejét.

– De ezt nem folytathatja a végtelenségig. Sorra egymás után feléli mindazok életerejét, akik hozzá vannak láncolva, és azok meghalnak, bármely pontján is vannak épp a nagyvilágnak. Addig, amíg ez megtörténik, folyamatos ostrom alatt kell tartanod. Voldemort csak akkor válik kiszolgáltatottá, ha a halál az utolsó ilyen leláncolt lelket is felszabadítja. Csak akkor leszel képes őt elpusztítani az elméjén keresztül.

Harry visszasüppedt a székébe.

– Honnan tudja mindezt?

– Onnan, hogy beszéltem Denem iskoláskori társaságának utolsó tagjával: Cecil Thane-nel. A Denem által létrehozott bűbáj egyike a legerősebbeknek és a leggonoszabbaknak. Éveket szánt arra, hogy tökéletesítse. Mordecai Lawrence, akivel te beszéltél, csak a kísérlet korai szakaszában dolgozott Denemmel. Aztán Denem úgy találta, hogy túl sok gondot okoz a megszólaló lelkiismerete, így aztán magára hagyta a dementorokkal, tudván, hogy azok majd szép lassan az őrületbe kergetik, ő pedig talált magának egy másik rejtekhelyet, ahol folytathatta a kutatásait.

– Thane végig mellette maradt, és átadta nekem a lezárt kutatási jegyzeteik másolatát, amely részletesen leírja az általuk kifejlesztett bűbáj végső formáját. Ez nagyságrendekkel bonyolultabb, mint az a nyers változat, amelynek a sebhelyedet köszönheted. Voldemort kiküszöbölte azt a mellékhatást, amely megnyitná az elméjét az áldozatai előtt, ugyanakkor nagyobb hatalomra tett szert felettük. A köteléken keresztül valamilyen szinten képes kommunikálni azokkal, akiket magához láncolt, a jegy maga pedig felhasználható védőbűbájok kikerülésére, de akár magához is hívhatja vele az áldozatait. És az általad viselt helyett egy jóval bonyolultabb jegyet alkotott – olyat, ami mára félelemmel tölti meg mindazok szívét, akik csak megpillantják.

– A Sötét Jegy – szólalt meg Harry.

– Pontosan. Voldemort az általa megalkotott kötelékbűbájnak a Morsmorde nevet adta: „felfalni a halált", mivel az megakadályozza az ő halálát. Akiket pedig magához láncolt vele, azokat úgy ismerjük, hogy halálfalók.

– Hát persze! Csupán a követői méltóak rá.

– Látod, hogy mennyire zseniális, Harry? Egyszerre használja a jegyet arra, hogy irányítsa a szolgáit, és arra, hogy biztosítsa a saját halhatatlanságát. Normál körülmények között egy szemernyi reményünk sem lenne arra, hogy az összes halálfalóját egyszerre megölhessük. Ez az oka annak, hogy kizárólag neked van esélyed rá, hogy legyőzheted.

– Miért nem mondta ezt el korábban?

– Nem akartalak megterhelni vele.

– Uram, nem különösebben vágyom rá, hogy Voldemort összes halálfalójnak a halála az én lelkemen száradjon. De ha nincs más lehetőség arra, hogy megállítsuk, akkor nincs más választásom. Amellett ez nem olyan, mintha meg kellene ölnöm őket. Szóval azt hiszem, meg tudom oldani.

Dumbledore szomorkásan Harryre mosolygott.

– Ebben biztos vagyok, de léteznek rosszabb dolgok is annál, mint hogy az ember az ellenségei halálát okozza: rosszabb annál is, mintha a saját életét kellene feláldoznia az igaz ügy érdekében. A legszörnyűbb az, Harry, amikor azokat kell feláldoznunk, akik fontosak számunkra. Tudom, hiszen túl sok embert küldtem már a halálba az ügyünk érdekében: férfiakat és nőket, akik eléggé bíztak az ítélőképességemben ahhoz, hogy kövessék a parancsaimat, tudván tudva, hogy halálos veszedelmekkel kell szembenézniük. Nincs ennél nagyobb kín, és a lehető legtovább szerettelek volna megkímélni ettől a fájdalomtól.

Harry értetlenül meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Nem értem.

– Harry, nem csupán az aktív halálfalói védelmezik Voldemortot a haláltól. Ha le akarjuk győzni őt, akkor _mindenkinek_ meg kell halnia, aki a Sötét Jegyet viseli.

Harry dermedten bámult Dumbledore-ra, ahogyan megértette a rettentő igazságot.

– Ó, te jó ég.

– Most már érted, Harry, hogy miért nem mondtam el neked?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Professzor, kell, hogy legyen valami más megoldás!

– Nincsen – jelentette ki Dumbledore határozottan. – Hidd el, Harry, ha lenne, elmondanám. Ez az egyetlen mód arra, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot.

– De uram…

– Le akarod győzni őt vagy nem?

Harry az öregember szikrázóan kék szemébe mélyedt.

– Igen – suttogta.

– Akkor meg kell tenned, ami szükséges.

Harry üvölteni szeretett volna. Szerette volna Dumbledore és a sors szemére hányni, hogy ebbe az elviselhetetlen helyzetbe kényszerítették. Ehelyett csak szótlanul bólintott, és felállt. Átvágott a szobán, és a sötéten és hidegen ásító kandallóba bámult. Néhány pillanat múlva megfordult, és Dumbledore-ra nézett.

– Ő tudja?

– Nem, még nem.

– Mikor akarja elmondani neki?

– Az akartam, hogy először te tudd meg. Most, hogy már tudod, nem látom okát a további késlekedésnek. Ma este vacsora után elmondom neki.

Harry nem tudta, mit mondhatna még, így egyszerűen csak ismét bólintott.

– Harry, tényleg sajnálom – szólalt meg Dumbledore gyengéden.

– Én is.

Harry kilépett Dumbledore irodájából, és hevesen kavargó érzelmekkel sétált vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Ron, Hermione és Ginny a hálóteremben várták. Amikor meglátták, mindhárman elfehéredtek.

– Akkor hát igaz? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harrynek egy pillanatig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mire gondol Ginny, és miért tűnnek a barátai annyira aggódónak, majd minden eszébe jutott.

– Nem. Nem kell meghalnom. Voldemortnak nem állt szándékában rámszórni azt a bűbájt aznap éjjel, amikor megölte a szüleimet. Szerintem valahogy azzal áll kapcsolatban, hogy visszacsapódott rá a gyilkos átok. De Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy mivel véletlen volt, és pedig még csak egy kisbaba voltam, a bűbáj nem működött tökéletesen. A lelkünk összekapcsolódott, de Voldemortnak nincs hatalma a kötelék felett. Egyenlőek vagyunk, és emiatt van, hogy csak én vagyok képes bejutni az elméjébe, és elpusztítani őt. De nem kell meghalnom ahhoz, hogy ez megtörténjen.

Ginny és Hermione Harry nyakába ugrottak, Ron pedig hátba veregette. A megkönnyebbülés túláradó örömmel töltötte el őket, és Harry azt kívánta, bár tudná legalább a szikráját érezni ennek a boldogságnak. Ehelyett azonban csak a rettenet iszonyatos terhét érezte.

– Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Ginny, értetlenül méregetve a fiút.

– Semmi. Én csak… Beszélnem kell Piton professzorral – bökte ki végül Harry az első hihető kifogást, ami eszébe jutott. – Később találkozunk.

Harry elhagyta a hálótermet, még mielőtt a barátai további kérdésekkel bombázhatták volna. De határozottan nem akart találkozni Pitonnal, és igazából nem is tudta, hová megy. Mindössze annyit tudott, hogy valahová messzire, ahol senki nem talál rá.

* * *

Piton karba tett kézzel állt, és a kandallóban táncoló lángnyelvekre meredt.

– Értem – mondta halkan a mellette álló öregembernek. – Ez rá vall.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – felelte Dumbledore lágyan.

– Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Albus, sosem volt túl sok esélye annak, hogy túléljem ezt a háborút. Nincs szükségem a vigasztalására.

– Ebben biztos vagyok. Azonban úgy érzem, legalább pár biztató szót szólnom kell, különösen, mivel a jelen helyzetből adódóan meg kell, hogy kérjelek valamire, amit kétségtelenül kellemetlennek fogsz találni.

– És mi lenne az?

– Beszélned kell Harryvel.

Piton homloka ráncba szaladt.

– Tessék?

– Harry az édesanyja szívét örökölte, és ki van borulva amiatt, amit tenni kell.

Piton homlokán elmélyedtek a ráncok, és félrenézett.

– A fiú hagyja, hogy az érzelmei irányítsák. Ezzel semmit nem tudok tenni.

– Csakugyan?

Piton érezte, hogy Dumbledore átható tekintettel fürkészi. Mérgesen meredt az idős férfira.

– Mit akar tőlem?

– Azt akarom, hogy mondd el Harrynek az igazságot. A teljes igazságot.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig szótlanul meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Nem látom be, hogyan javíthatna ez a helyzeten.

– Tudod, hogy milyen a bánat és a bűntudat. Harry nem engedheti meg magának, hogy ezek az érzések terheljék, amikor szembenéz Voldemorttal, és azt sem érdemli, hogy egész további életében rejtve maradjon előtte az igazság, amely könnyíthetne ezen a terhen. Tartozol neki ennyivel, Perselus.

– Nem! Az imént közölte velem, hogy meg vannak számolva a napjaim, és _még így is_ Potter érzékeny kis lelkivilágával kellene elsődlegesen foglalkoznom!

– Ez nem csak az ő érdeke, hanem a tiéd is.

Piton felháborodottan támadt neki Dumbledore-nak.

– Az _enyém_? Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy a javaslata a legcsekélyebb mértékben is előnyömre válna? _Hogyan_? Gondolja, hogy a fiú gyűlölete elviselhetőbbé tenné a sorsomat, sőt esetleg még aránylag kellemessé is?

– Úgy gondolom, hogy az igazság megismerése mindkettőtöknek a javára válna, függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire fájdalmas lenne, amikor feltárul.

– Akkor maga _bolond_.

– Perselus…

– _Tűnjön el!_

Dumbledore továbbra is jóindulatúan nézett Pitonra.

– Nem, azt hiszem, nem tűnök el. Természetesen megpróbálhat rákényszeríteni, bár nem ajánlom.

– Ez itt még mindig az én lakosztályom, és jogom van hozzá, hogy békén hagyjanak!

– Ha úgy gondolnám, hogy békére lelsz, ha magadra hagylak, már megtettem volna. De mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem így van. Csaknem húsz éven keresztül tiszteletben tartottam, hogy magányra vágysz, és nem vagy hajlandó szembenézni a szívedben hordozott fájdalommal, sőt még arra sem, hogy egyáltalán elismerd a létét. Attól tartok azonban, hogy a továbbiakban nem tehetek így. Nem rejtőzködhetsz tovább a múltad elől. Ha békére akarsz lelni, akkor szembe kell nézned vele.

– Számomra nem létezik béke ebben a világban, Albus! Ez az igazság, amióta csak az eszemet tudom. Add meg a lehetőséget Potternek, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra lezárja ezt az egészet, és akkor meglelem a békémet.

– Talán. De nem bölcs dolog elintézetlen ügyet hagyni hátra ebben az életben, abban bízva, hogy a következőre majd valami varázslatos módon elintéződik.

Piton hideg tekintettel nézett Dumbledore-ra.

– Albus, ha ez az elképzelése a vigasztaló szavakról, akkor meg kell mondjam, nem túl sikeres.

– Te mindig is jobban kedvelted az igazságot, legyen az bármilyen kegyetlen, mint a hazugságot. Nem sértelek meg azzal, hogy hazudok neked. Harrynek és neked meg kell beszélnetek a dolgokat. Őszintén. Te megérdemled, hogy megszabadulj attól a tehertől, ami a szívedet nyomja, Harry pedig megérdemli az igazságot, csakúgy, mint a bizalmadat. Egy percig sem hiszem, hogy gyűlölni fog azért, mert ezeket felkínálod neki. Túl sokáig tartottad vele a három lépés távolságot, és ő ezt éppúgy megszenvedte, mint te. Épp elég nehéz elveszítenünk azokat, akik fontosak nekünk, Perselus. De azokat, akiknél soha nem volt meg a lehetőségünk, hogy fontosak legyenek, kétszer olyan nehéz. Ne kívánd Harrynek, hogy kétszeresen gyászoljon.

Piton elutasítóan legyintett.

– Albus, nem gondolja, hogy kicsit túldramatizálja a helyzetet? Még akkor is, ha Potterről van szó. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fiú _annyira_ azért nincs kétségbeesve.

– Akkor becsapod önmagad.

Piton dühösen meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Ha így van, akkor őszintén szólva, nem érdekel. Pillanatnyilag egyszerűen csak egyedül akarok lenni. Ez talán nem olyan hatalmas kérés az adott körülmények között.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

– Nos, rendben van. Most magadra hagylak, és később beszélünk Harryről.

– Alig várom – felelte Piton.

Hangja gúnytól csöpögött, de Dumbledore nem vett róla tudomást. Amikor távozott, Piton ismét a tűz felé fordult, és elmerengett.

Szóval meg fog halni. Furcsa módon hidegen hagyta ez a tény, de végül is sosem gondolkozott azon, hogy mi lesz a háború után, sosem képzelte el, hogyan fog élni a hőn áhított győzelmet követően, így talán nem is volt annyira meglepő, hogy most, amikor megtudta, hogy nem lesz az ünneplők között, nem érzett különösebb csalódottságot. Amúgy sem rajongott soha a partikért.

Az jobban aggasztotta, hogy Albus annyira ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beszéljen Potterrel. Albus azt akarta, hogy minden takaros és rendezett legyen, de Piton élete sosem volt takaros és rendezett. Mindig is nehézségek, hibák és megbánás pöttyözték, és nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy kiteregesse azt a történetet, amit legjobban bánt életében. Azt semmilyen körülmények között nem állt szándékában megvallani Potternek. Albus megőrült, ha azt hiszi, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van még valamire, ami miatt gyötrődhet. És bármit is mondott Albus arról, hogy az ember ne hagyjon hátra befejezetlen ügyeket az életében, Piton úgy gondolta, hogy ő inkább megkockáztatja.

– Perselus? – szólalt meg Dumbledore a kandallóból, félbeszakítva Piton mogorva merengését.

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Igen, igazgató úr?

– Jöjjön azonnal az irodámba.

Piton ismét felsóhajtott, majd hopp-porért nyúlt. Egy pillanattal később már Dumbledore kandallójából lépett ki az igazgatói irodában. Azonnal észrevette, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Granger és a Weasleyk is ott voltak, McGalagonnyal egyetemben.

– Mit tehetek önért, igazgató úr?

– Találkozott ma délután Harryvel?

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem, természetesen nem. Miért kérdezi?

– Potter eltűnt – válaszolta McGalagony.

– Micsoda? – csattant fel Piton hitetlenkedve.

Ginny Weasley szólalt meg.

– Harry ma délután Dumbledore professzornál járt. Amikor visszatért, zaklatottnak tűnt, de azt mondta, minden rendben van. Azután azt mondta, hogy magához indul, és elhagyta a hálótermet.

Ezután Granger vette át a szót, és közben nyugtalanul nézett Pitonra.

– De amikor Harry nem jelent meg a vacsorán, aggódni kezdtünk, és ellenőriztük. Nincs sem a kastélyban, sem a hozzá tartozó birtokon.

Piton a diákok aggódó arcáról kollégáira emelte tekintetét, akik komoran viszonozták a pillantást.

– Egyáltalán nem járt nálam. Mennyi ideje tűnt el?

– Négy órája – felelte McGalagony.

Piton szívét jeges kéz szorította össze.

– Nincs valami ötletetek, hogy hová mehetett? – kérdezte Piton számonkérően, miközben szúrós tekintettel meredt a diákokra.

– Nem gondolja, hogy ha lenne, akkor elmondanánk? – felelte Ron Weasley.

Dumbledore félreérthetetlen pillantást vetett Pitonra.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy Harryt jobban felzaklatta a beszélgetésünk, mint gondoltam. Nincs a Roxfortban, és más olyan helyen sem, ami valószínűsíthető lenne. Megbizonyosodtam arról, hogy nem látták Roxmortsban, és a főhadiszálláson sem hallottak róla. – Dumbledore egy kis szünetet tartott, hogy az elhangzottak leülepedjenek, majd kimondta a végkövetkeztetést. – Mindent egybevetve, attól tartok, megszökött.


	29. Ahol óriások járnak

**29. fejezet: Ahol óriások járnak**

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hová akar menni. Csak annyit tudott, hogy ki kell jutnia a Roxfortból, időt kell nyernie, hogy megeméssze a Dumbledore-tól hallottakat, és dűlőre jusson a saját érzelmeivel. Persze a varázsvilágban sehová sem mehetett, nehogy felismerjék, így inkább London nyüzsgő névtelenségét választotta.

Gondosan elkerülve a Grimmauld tér és az Abszol út környékét, Harry a mugli London szívébe hoppanált, ahová annak idején, a Halálfalók Réme után nyomozva Pitont is követte. Az emlék, hogy ítélőképessége milyen csúfos kudarcot vallott abban az ügyben, nem volt valami kellemes, de legalább biztos lehetett benne, hogy szabadon kóborolhat az utcákon, senki nem fogja felismerni. Csaknem egy órán keresztül céltalanul sétálgatott, remélve, hogy a fizikai fáradtság enyhíti majd a lelki fájdalmat, és igyekezett elfogadni azt a rettenetes igazságot, hogy milyen ára lesz Voldemort legyőzésének. De bármit is mondott Dumbledore, képtelen volt elhinni, hogy nincs más megoldás. A saját halálát könnyebb lett volna elfogadni, mint azt, hogy valaki mást kell feláldoznia, és minél többet sétált, annál inkább megerősödött benne az elhatározás, hogy nem fogja feláldozni Pitont.

Miközben buzgón törte a fejét, hogy mi lehetne az alternatív megoldás, Harry egyszer csak az előtt a kocsma előtt találta magát, ahol sok-sok hónappal ezelőtt Knight megszólította. Csaknem vacsoraidő volt, és mivel szomjas is volt, meg fáradt is, belépett a helyiségbe.

– Mit kérsz? – kérdezte a pultos.

– Sült kolbászt krumplival, és egy sütő… ööö, egy sört – felelte Harry.

A férfi kétkedően mérte végig a sovány tinédzsert.

– Hány éves vagy?

Harry felsóhajtott, és diszkréten előhúzta a pálcáját.

– _Confundus _– mormolta.

A férfi pislogott egyet, majd kissé kifejezéstelenül elmosolyodott.

– Rögtön hozom.

A férfi elsietett, Harry pedig zsebre vágta a pálcáját, és odasétált az egyik sarokban álló kis asztalhoz. Lerogyott a székre. Tudta, hogy vissza kellene mennie a Roxfortba. A barátai aggódni fognak, amikor észreveszik, hogy kihagyta a vacsorát, de Harry még nem igazán akart visszamenni az iskolába. Egy mugli kocsmában ülve úgy tehet, mintha Voldemort nem létezne, vagy legalábbis mintha neki nem kellene kockára tennie a saját és a hozzá közel állók életét, hogy legyőzze a gonosz varázslót.

Mélabús gondolatait az szakította félbe, hogy megérkezett a vacsorája egy korsó habzó sör kíséretében. Ahogy Harry az ételre meredt, rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem éhes. Inkább a söröskorsóért nyúlt. Az ital keserű volt, de felmelegítette, amit Harry valahogy megnyugtatónak érzett. Ez a melegség jobb volt, mint az a hidegen sajgó rémület, ami Dumbledore irodájában vett rajta erőt, és azóta sem múlt el.

Harry az utolsó kortyot is felhörpintette, és érezte, hogy kissé enyhül a hideg szorítás. Kibámult az ablakon át a járókelőkre, és azon töprengett, vajon miféle hétköznapi gondokon jár az eszük. Jó eséllyel egyiküknek sem kell megmentenie a világot, vagy egyik barátjának a halálát okoznia.

– Még egy kört? – kérdezte a pultos még mindig mosolyogva, miközben elhaladt mellette, és Harry pohara felé biccentett.

– Igen, köszönöm.

* * *

A kocsmáros már nem kérdezett semmit, csak rendszeres időközönként megjelent, arcán ugyanazzal a kifejezéstelen mosollyal, és Harry üres poharát egy telire cserélte. Harry általában észre sem vette, hogy ez mikor történt. Csak üldögélt a kihűlt, érintetlen étel felett, reményvesztetten meredt a semmibe, és azon töprengett, mivel érdemelte ki az élettől ezt a sok nyomorúságot.

Éppen megitta az utolsó korsó sörét, amikor egy árnyék vetődött az asztalára, és ott is maradt. Harry felnézett, egy újabb korsó érkezésére számítva, és beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire felfogta, hogy a férfi, aki dühösen mered rá, nem a kocsmáros. Ahhoz, hogy beazonosítsa a feléje tornyosuló, fekete ruhás alakot, még néhány pillanatra volt szüksége.

– Maga! Maga meg mit keres itt?

– Én is éppen ezt akartam kérdezni – szólalt meg Piton. – El tudod képzelni, mennyien kutatnak utánad? Az egész Rendet mozgósítottuk.

Harry üres tekintettel bámult Pitonra, és próbálta megérteni, amit a férfi mondott, de úgy tűnt, az agya képtelen értelmet kapcsolni a szavakhoz. Pitonnak alighanem feltűnt a fiú zavarodott arckifejezése, mert összevonta a szemöldökét, és gyanakodva pillantott a Harry előtt álló üres pohárra.

– Mennyit ittál?

Harry pislogott, és megpróbálta összeszámolni, de sikertelenül. A poharára sandított, mintha azt várná, hogy rá lesz írva a válasz.

– Öö…

– Ó, Merlin szerelmére! – Piton megragadta Harry gallérját, és felhúzta a székről. Erősen markolta, és jól is tette, mivel ez volt az egyetlen, ami megakadályozta Harryt abban, hogy elvágódjon. Úgy tűnt, a lábai valamiért nem működnek megfelelően.

– Valami gond van? – lépett oda az asztalhoz egy tagbaszakadt férfi, aki alighanem a kocsma tulajdonosa lehetett.

Piton azonnal kapott az alkalmon, hogy a férfin töltse ki a haragját.

– Ez a fiú részeg! – közölte vádlóan.

A férfi meglepetten nézett Harryre.

– Csak egy vagy két korsó sört szolgáltunk fel a vacsorájához.

– Csakugyan? – húzta el a száját Piton. – Erre akár meg is esküdne?

A férfi dühbe gurult.

– Ki maga, hogy itt kérdezősködik?

– Ő a szén súnya, bonosz gájital tantanárom – kottyantotta közbe Harry segítőkészen. – És jobb, ha nem közözködik vele, mert megátkozza magát.

Harry figyelmeztetően a bártulajdonos felé lendítette az ujját, miközben megingott, és csak Pitonnak köszönhette, hogy nem esett el. Tanára a gondolataiba merülve bámult Harryre. Már a többi vendég is őket nézte. Volt, aki szórakoztatónak találta a jelenetet, mások helytelenítően ráncolták a homlokukat.

– A nagybátyja vagyok, és most hazaviszem – jelentette ki Piton összeszorított foggal, miközben előhúzott a zsebéből néhány ötfontos bankjegyet, és az asztalra dobta őket. A pénz láthatóan belefojtotta a tiltakozást a férfiba, aki félrelépett, és hagyta, hogy Piton átvezesse Harryt a kocsmán, majd ki az ajtón.

– Haza? – kérdezte csúfondárosan Harry, ahogy kiléptek a kocsmából. – Ha! Nekem nincs otthonom. Tudja, hogy a nagynéném azt mondta a szomszédoknak, hogy meghaltam?

– Természetesen az iskolába viszlek vissza! – csattant fel Piton türelmetlenül.

– Nem! Nem akarok oda visszamenni!

– Nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz, Potter.

A haragnak sikerült áttörnie a Harry elméjét elhomályosító ködön. Összeszedte minden erejét, és kitépte a karját Piton szorításából. Sajnos az utca épp ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy vad hullámzásba kezdjen, és Harry oldalra tántorodott. Majdnem a csatonában kötött ki, csak az mentette meg, hogy az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megkapaszkodnia egy lámpaoszlopban. Kótyagosan szorította a lámpaoszlopot, amíg az utca hullámzása többé-kevésbé lecsillapodott. Ekkor ügyetlenül kotorászni kezdett a zsebében, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

– Nem megyek magával sehová – közölte Harry lassan és tagoltan, miközben igyekezett szilárdan Pitonra szegezve tartani a pálcáját, ami bosszantóan nehéz feladatnak bizonyult. – Szóval menjen csak. Tudok vigyázni magamra. – Harry beletörődött, hogy képtelen a pálcáját Pitonra szegezve tartani, és csak elutasítóan legyintett vele, miközben arcát a lámpaoszlophoz nyomta.

– Kétségtelen – jegyezte meg Piton vontatottan, habár Harrynek fel sem tűnt a gúnyos hangnem. Utálkozva szemlélte a fiút, és úgy tűnt, legszívesebben csakugyan elsétálna, és otthagyná Harryt a lámpaoszlop társaságában. – Sajnos az én feladatom, hogy vigyázzak rád.

– Miért? – zsémbelődött Harry. – Miért mindig a magáé? Miért nem lehet soha olyasvalakié, aki kedvel engem?

– Azt hiszem, egyszerűen csak ilyen a mi formánk. Most pedig fejezd be ezt a bohóckodást, és gyere.

– Nem! – Harry ismét meglóbálta a pálcáját, de Pitont nem hatotta meg a fenyegetés. Sóhajtott egyet, majd előrelépett, elvette Harrytől a pálcát, és zsebre vágta. Azután elhúzta Harryt a lámpaoszloptól, és tovább vonszolta az utcán.

– Miért gyűlöl engem annyira?

– Én nem gyűlöllek téged, Potter. Azt utálom, amikor feltűnést keltesz.

– Na látja! Erről beszélek. Maga mindig kritizál.

– Csak azért, mert megérdemled. Nyilvánvalóan nem fogod fel, mekkora bajban vagy.

– De igen. Meg kell ölnöm Voldemort összes halálfalóját. Én nem akarom megölni azokat az embereket.

– Értem. Szóval azt találtad ki, hogy italba fojtod a bűntudatodat? Potter, hogy lehetsz ennyire gyenge? Már többször figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne hagyd, hogy az érzelmeid irányítsanak.

– Maga könnyen beszél. Maga nem szeret senkit. De én igen. Az nem különösebben érdekel, hogy meg kell ölnöm a halálfalóit. De magát miért kell megölnöm? Ez nem fair! Nem számít, mit teszek: bármennyire igyekszem, mindenki meghal, aki fontos nekem. És nem tudom megakadályozni..

– Potter, ez nem a te hibád. Ne hibáztasd magad.

Harry megtorpant, és Piton felé fordult. Piton vállára tette a kezét, és mivel alig bírt megállni a lábán, erőteljesen a férfira támaszkodott. Komoly tekintettel felnézett rá, majd botladozó nyelvvel a következőket mondta:

– Sajnálom, hogy szörnyetegnek neveztem. Úgy értem, többnyire szörnyetegként viselkedik, de szerintem csak azért, mert nem tudja, hogyan legyen kedves az emberekkel.

– Értékelem a bizalmadat. Most pedig gyere végre – Piton megpróbálta magával húzni Harryt, de Harry még jobban belekapaszkodott, és cinkosan suttogni kezdett.

– Tudja, mit gondolok? Szerintem maga nem mer kedvesen viselkedni másokkal, mert fél attól, hogy úgy sem kedvelnék, és könnyebb úgy csinálni, hogy mindenki utálja magát. De én nem utálom, perfesszor, még akkor sem, ha nem kedves. És sajnálom… annyira sajnálom. Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon, professzor. – Harry könnyekben tört ki, és Piton vállára hajtotta a fejét.

– _Potter!_ – Piton felháborodottan húzódott el, de vigyázott rá, hogy azért az eleséstől megóvja a zokogó és kissé kapatos fiatalembert. Sikerült Harry mindkét karját szorosan megragadnia, és megráznia a fiút. – Az ég szerelmére, _szedd össze magad!_

Harry abbahagyta a sírást, és Pitonra meredt. Habár szipogott, és egy kicsit hüppögött, a könnyeit sikerült visszatartania.

– Ó, Potter – suttogta Piton. Közelebb húzta Harryt, majd vele együtt megpördült, és mindketten dehoppanáltak.

A hoppanálás józanul kellemetlen volt. Harrynek azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy részegen egyszerűen leírhatatlanul gyötrelmes. Csak egy pukkanás, és túl is voltak rajta, de Harrynek nem volt ideje arra, hogy szétnézzen, és nyugtázza a megjelenő erdőt. Egyszerűen ájultan rogyott Piton karjaiba.

* * *

Arra az érzésre tért magához, hogy valami nagyon nedves és nagyon érdes dolog ütemesen az arcához dörzsölődik. Amikor erőnek erejével résnyire nyitotta a szemét, Hagrid kutyája, Agyar nézett rá nagy barna szemekkel.

– Szia Agyar – nyögte ki.

Agyar boldogan lihegett, majd még nagyobb lelkesedéssel nyalogatta tovább Harry arcát.

– Hagrid, csinálna valamit azzal az állattal, mielőtt megfojtja Pottert? – szűrődött be Piton professzor hangja valahonnan Harry látóhatárán túlról.

– Agyar, gyere ide – szólt Hagrid. – Biztos, hogy semmire nincs szüksége, professzor?

– Csak négyszemközt szeretnék maradni Potterrel.

– Rendben. Nos, azt hiszem, akkor mi Agyarral megnézzük a tesztrálokat. Kicsit idegesek voltak ma este.

– Jó ötlet.

Harry még mindig félálomban hallotta, ahogy az ajtó nyílik majd csukódik. Néhány pillanattal később egy hűvös kezet érzett a homlokán. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált a fölé hajló férfira koncentrálni.

– Tessék, Potter. Idd ezt meg – szólalt meg Piton, és egy üvegcsét nyomott Harry ajkához.

Harry automatikusan kihörpintette a fiola tartalmát, mire az elméjét borító sűrű köd azonnal szétoszlott. Helyette azonban erős fejfájás és hányinger kerítette hatalmába. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és felnyögött. Miközben Piton hátat fordított neki, azon töprengett, vajon mit csinált vele a férfi. Harry gyomra eszeveszett kavargásba kezdett, és éppen csak sikerült kihajolnia az ágyból, mielőtt elhányta magát. De ez egy cseppet sem segített: továbbra is erős hányinger kerülgette. Harry ismét lehunyta a szemét, és elgyötörten nyöszörgött.

– _Evapores!_ – mondta Piton. A hátára fordította Harryt. – Ülj fel, Potter, meg kell innod ezt.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, összerándult, majd megint becsukta. Vett néhány mély levegőt, azután megint megpróbálta. Ezúttal résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és felemelte a kezét. Úgy érezte, még a szobában lévő tompa fény is ki akarja égetni a szemét. Piton megragadta a karját, és ülő helyzetbe húzta.

– Idd meg ezt. Elmulasztja a fejfájást és a hányingert.

Harry vakon kinyújtotta a kezét, Piton pedig a kezébe nyomta a csészét. Harry egy hajtásra kiitta a tartalmát, és megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt. A fejfájás és a hányinger azonnal elmúlt, mindössze némi gyengeséget és zavarodottságot hagyva maga mögött.

– Szolgáljon ez az eset tanulságul a mértéktelen alkoholfogyasztás hatásairól – rótta meg Piton. – Ha rajtam múlt volna, hagytam volna, hogy természetes úton múljon el a másnaposságod. Ennyit egész biztosan megérdemelnél az után a sok gond után, amit ma éjjel okoztál. Mennyire emlékszel belőle? - tette hozzá Harry kifejezéstelen tekintete láttán.

Harry összpontosított, miközben a köd utolsó foszlányai is szétoszlottak az elméjében.

– Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy bemegyek egy kocsmába, hogy egyek valamit.

Piton ajka megvetően megvonaglott.

– Sajnos inkább az ivás mellett döntöttél. Komolyan, Potter, még rólad sem hittem volna, hogy ilyen égbekiáltóan ostoba is tudsz lenni. Nem jöttél rá, hogy ez mennyire veszélyes? A nyilvános lerészegedés senkinek nem a legbiztonságosabb időtöltés, de neked… Ha Voldemort szolgái közül akár csak a legkétbalkezesebb halálfaló akad is rád, ebben a pillanatban már az ő társaságát élveznéd.

Harry nem válaszolt. Hát persze, hogy nem jött rá, milyen veszélyes dolgot művel. Abban a pillanatban csak egyetlen gondolat járt a fejében, és most, hogy ismét fel tudta idézni az esti eseményeket, óvatosan Pitonra emelte a tekintetét. A férfi tökéletesen nyugodt volt, és helytelenítő, dühös szemöldökráncolással figyelte őt.

– Professzor, beszélt magával Dumbledore?

Piton pislogott egyet a váratlan kérdés hallatán, majd felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Természetesen.

Harry a férfira meredt. Elutasító hozzáállása egy cseppet sem győzte meg arról, hogy Pitonnak akár a leghalványabb fogalma is van arról, hogy miről beszél. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, Piton olvas a gondolataiban, és felsóhajtott.

– Tájékoztatott arról, hogy mire van szükség a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzéséhez – közölte türelmetlenül. – Most gyere. Legfőbb ideje, hogy megmagyarázd a viselkedésedet az igazgatónak.

Piton lendületes léptekkel az ajtóhoz sétált, és kinyitotta. Harry nem tudta, mit mondhatna, így szótlanul kilépett a kunyhóból. Piton közvetlenül a nyomában haladt, és gyors tempóban haladtak a kastély felé.

A közöttük feszülő csend rettenetes volt. Harry egy tucatnyi dolgot szeretett volna mondani, de úgy érezte, mintha valaki csendbűbájt szórt volna rá. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kezdjen bele. Azután eszébe ötlöttek a Piton elméjébe tett látogatások, és az első alkalom, amikor sikerült tanára fiatalabb énjével beszélgetésbe elegyednie.

– Nem akartam berúgni – mondta Harry bocsánatkérő hangon.

Piton vetett rá egy oldalpillantást.

– Akkor mit akartál tenni egészen pontosan? Hátat akartál fordítani a háborúnak? Tényleg azt hitted, hogy egyszerűen elfuthatsz?

– Nem! Csak egy kicsit egyedül akartam lenni. Tényleg, hogyan talált rám? Követésgátló bűbájokat használtam.

Piton öntelten elmosolyodott.

– A Weasleyk szimatoló bűbája igencsak hasznos, még ők sem tudják, mennyire. Főként olyasvalaki számára, aki tisztában van a különféle vegyi anyagok egymásra gyakorolt, alig kimutatható hatásaival. Minden emberi testnek más a vegytana. Mindössze egy mostanában viselt ruhadarabra volt szükségem, amit a barátaid örömmel a rendelkezésemre bocsátottak.

Harry szeme előtt felrémlett a kép, amint Ron átnyújtja Pitonnak az egyik koszos zokniját, és inkább témát váltott.

– Miért pont Hagrid kunyhójába hozott?

Piton vállat vont.

– Nem akartalak abban az állapotban visszavinni a kastélyba, és úgy sejtettem, hogy Hagrid rendelkezik a megfelelő gyógyírrel.

Harry bólintott, majd mély lélegzetet vett.

– Szóval mit fogunk tenni Voldemorttal?

– Pontosan azt fogod tenni vele, amit elterveztél.

– Ha megteszem, maga meghal.

– Az nem a te gondod.

– Tehát úgy kellene tennem, mintha nem is érdekelne?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Potter, az a tény, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr halála egyben az enyémet is jelenti, nem sok mindenen változtat. Szerinted számítottam arra valaha is, hogy túlélem az árulásomat? Már így is jóval tovább éltem, mint amit egykor lehetségesnek tartottam, és természetesen örömmel adom az életemet azért, hogy a világ megszabaduljon tőle. Ebben a háborúban mindannyian kockáztatjuk az életünket.

– Az egy dolog, ha az ember kockára teszi az életét, és elesik a csatában. Az meg egy másik, ha halálra van ítélve egy húsz évvel ezelőtt elkövetett hiba miatt!

– Az lényegtelen. Nyilván nem úgy tervezem, hogy majd üldögélek az irodámban, és várom, hogy holtan essek össze. Szándékom szerint csatában fogok elesni, és nincs kétségem afelől, hogy a halálfalók boldogan segítségemre lesznek ebben.

– Ez nem hangzik különösebben vigasztalóan.

– Ez a legtöbb, amit nyújtani tudok.

– De kell, hogy legyen valami más mód!

– Nincsen.

Harry tehetetlenségében a fogát csikorgatta.

– Honnan tudja? Hogyan adhatja fel anélkül, hogy legalább megpróbálna valami más megoldást keresni?

– Egyszerűen csak tudom. Nem fogom hamis reményekkel áltatni magam, és nem is fogok meghátrálni az elkerülhetetlen elől.

– Nem elkerülhetetlen! Minden átkot meg lehet törni! Ezt Knight professzor tanította nekünk. Csak azon múlik, hogy az ember megtalálja a megfelelő ellenátkot.

Piton hirtelen megtorpant, és szembe fordult Harryvel. Tekintetében Harry számára felismerhetetlen érzelmek lángoltak. Feltűrte a bal ingujját, és csupasz alkarját Harry orra elé lökte. A csaknem telihold fényében jól kivehető volt a Sötét jegy.

– Ez nem egy átok! – fröcsögte Piton. – Hát nem érted? Ez a szolgaság jele: egy önként hozott döntésé, egy önként tett esküé, _egy önként adott léleké._ Az efféle kötést _nem lehet megtörni._

– De nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy mit tesz.

– Azzal tisztában voltam, hogy alárendelem magam az akaratának. Az, hogy nem értettem, ez mit jelent, mindössze a saját ostobaságom volt.

– Tizenhét éves volt, és elkövetett egy hibát!

– Te is tizenhét éves vagy. Csatlakoznál a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, csak mert az osztálytársaid arra bátorítanak? Keveseknek adatik meg, hogy büntetlenül kövessék el a hibáikat. Nagykorú voltam, és nem éppen naiv. Több eszem kellett volna, hogy legyen. El tudod képzelni, miket láttam, Potter? Hogy miket néztem végig elégedettséget sugározva, csendes cinkossággal? Elmeséljem a részleteket?

– Nem!

– Akkor _hagyd ezt abba!_ Nem érdemlem meg a sajnálatodat, és még kevésbé vágyom rá. Csak végezz vele, még mielőtt egy újabb bolond beáldozza az életét és a lelkét neki!

Piton hátat fordított, de mielőtt akár két lépést tehetett volna, Harry megragadta a karját.

– Valamit tisztázzunk – kezdte Harry dühösen. – Én nem _sajnálom_ magát. Én _törődöm _magával. És, ha esetleg ez magának nem lenne világos, a kettő nem ugyanaz.

– Nem érdekel, minek hívod, Potter. Épp elég dolog miatt kell aggódnod anélkül is, hogy velem foglalkozol. Az én sorsomnak nincs jelentősége.

– Hogy hiheti ezt?

– Mert annak ellenére, hogy az egész életemet hazugságok között töltöttem, elég becsületes vagyok ahhoz, hogy elismerjem, a világ nem fogja megszenvedni a hiányomat, sőt igazság szerint jobbá válik tőle.

– Ne mondjon ilyeneket!

– Ez az igazság! Ezt az egész nyomorúságot nekem köszönheted, Potter. Nem érdemlem meg, hogy egy fikarcnyit is foglalkozz velem.

– Nem gondolja, hogy ez egy kicsit öntelten hangzik? Még ha el is nézi az apám és Sirius ostobaságát – amire általában nem hajlandó -, akkor is úgy tűnik nekem, hogy Pettygrew-nak és Voldemortnak is van némi köze a jelenlegi helyzetemhez.

– Potter, ne légy fafejű! Pontosan tudod, mire gondolok.

– Igen, tudom, és elegem van abból, eljátssza a mártírt a saját bűntudata oltárán! Már egy éve tűröm ezt az egészet.

– Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nem kell sokáig elviselned.

Harry összerezzent, Piton pedig ismét hátat fordított neki. Harry összeszorított foggal eredt a férfi nyomába. Elkapta Piton karját, és újra megállította.

– Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy az apám és az édesanyám egész mostanáig bujkáltak volna? – támadt neki Harry, utat engedve tehetetlen dühének. – Azt hiszi, így tettek volna, miközben a fél Rend elhullik a harcban? A Fidelius bűbáj _sosem_ jelentett mindenható védelmet. Még ha képesek is lettek volna rá, hogy tíz éven keresztül bujkáljanak, én _akkor is_ eljöttem volna a Roxfortba. _Akkor is_ szembe kellene néznem Voldemorttal. Hát nem érti? Attól a pillanattól kezdve el akart kapni, hogy meghallotta a jóslatot, és _ezen semmi nem változtathatott volna_. Szóval ne hibáztassa többet saját magát! Nem maga tehet róla!

Piton kirántotta a kezét Harry szorításából.

– _Hagyd abba!_ – üvöltötte. – _Miért_ nem vagy hajlandó megérteni? Ennyire _vak_ vagy? _Miért akarod az egészet még nehezebbé tenni?_

Harry döbbenten meredt a férfira, akinek arcát eltorzította a harag. Nem először volt tanúja annak, hogy Piton dühében elveszti az önuralmát, de nem így, nem a fájdalomtól – egyetlen alkalmat kivéve. A férfinak egy sokkal fiatalabb megtestesülésén látta ugyanezt a kétségbeesett tekintetet, amikor az elméjében szembeszállt Piton legsötétebb oldalával. Most, miközben tanárára meredt, úgy érezte, mintha az idősebb Piton szemén keresztül a fiatalabbéba nézne.

– Perselus? – suttogta Harry.

Piton szeme tágra nyílt meglepetésében, de mielőtt szóra nyithatta volna a száját, a távolból hangos mennydörgés hallatszott, amitől mindketten összerezzentek. Piton azonnal körülnézett, Harry pedig felpillantott a felhőtlen égboltra. Hogy lehet ebből vihar?

– Vissza kell mennünk – jelentette ki Piton, és Harryt hátrahagyva ismét a kastély felé indult.

Harry gyorsan felvette a férfi tempóját.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, mivel érzékelte Piton feszültségét.

– Nem tudom biztosan.

Sietve átvágtak a holdfényben fürdő birtokon arra, ahol a távolban csendesen sötétlett a kastély. Piton tekintete fürgén cikázott fel-alá, egész a látóhatárig bejárva a birtokot, és Harry automatikusan ugyanígy tett, habár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit is keresnek. Csaknem félúton jártak a kastély felé, amikor Piton megtorpant, és oldalra biccentette a fejét, mintha hallgatózna.

– Professzor?

– Pszt – intette csendre Piton, és homlokráncolva összpontosított. Ekkor Harry is meghallotta, vagyis inkább megérezte. Szinte hihetetlenül mély moraj volt, mintha a csontjaiban vibrált volna, és ahogy hangosabbá vált, Harry rájött, hogy maga a föld remeg.

– Ez lehetetlen – suttogta Piton rémülten. Megpördült, és visszanézett az erdő felé, Harry pedig zaklatottan követte példáját.

Úgy tűnt, mintha az erdő életre kelt volna. A fák vadul hajladoztak, közöttük pedig, magasan föléjük tornyosulva sötét, árnyszerű alakok közeledtek, olyasfélék, amilyeneket Harry még sosem látott, de mégis azonnal felismerte őket: óriások.

– Menj – suttogta Piton. - A kastélyba. _Indulj már!_

Harry megfordult, és futásnak eredt. Piton is így tett, és olyan gyorsan szaladtak, ahogyan csak lábuk bírta. Azonban, habár Harry nem mert hátranézni, tudta, hogy az óriások gyorsan közelednek. A talaj már annyira remegett, mintha földrengés lett volna. Hirtelen fülsiketítő üvöltés hangzott fel. Harry kétségbeesett pillantást vetett hátra, és elöntötte a rémület.

Az óriások kijutottak az erdőből a nyílt területre, és egyenesen feléjük rohantak. Hatalmasak voltak, és tízméteres léptekkel haladtak feléjük. Harry ráébredt, hogy ő és Piton nem fognak tudni eljutni a kastélyig. Alighanem Piton is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert hirtelen lelassított.

– Menj tovább! – kiáltotta, miközben szembefordult a behatolókkal.

Harry megtorpant.

– Professzor, ne!

– Potter, azt mondtam, menj!

Harry kétségbeesetten nézett Pitonra, majd a közeledő óriásokra. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton elég időt nyerne neki, hogy biztos helyre jusson, és azzal is, hogy ha marad, azzal csak mindkettőjük életét feláldozza. Bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Pitonra.

– Sajnálom – mondta, miközben előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját. – Képtelen vagyok rá.

Piton artikulátlanul felnyögött csalódottságában, de nem volt idő vitázni. Az óriások már csaknem utolérték őket, és úgy néztek ki, mintha kisebb hegyek közelednének. Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és Harry is követte a mozdulatot, azon töprengve, hogy vajon melyik bűbáj képes legalább lelassítani őket.

Abban a pillanatban egy bíborszínű csík villant meg előttük, és hirtelen ott állt Dumbledore, oldalán Fawkesszal. Magasra emelte a pálcáját, és egy varázsigét kiáltott, de Harry semmit nem hallott belőle az óriások döngő lépteitől. Azután Dumbledore feléjük fordult.

– A védőbűbáj nem fog sokáig kitartani. Siessünk!

Piton azonnal reagált. Megragadta Harry karját, és a kastély felé taszította.

– _Mozogj!_

Harry, nyomában Pitonnal és Dumbledore-ral futni kezdett. Néhány pillanattal később a támadó óriások elérték Dumbledore védőbűbáját, és megtorpantak, képtelenek voltak továbbmenni. Dühödt üvöltésük fülsiketítően hasított bele az éjszakába, de Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy az előttük magasodó kastélyra összpontosítson. A kapui tárva-nyitva álltak, és a bejárati csarnok meleg, barátságos fénye bevilágította a lépcsőket.

Hirtelen hangos csattanás hallatszott a hátuk mögül, amelyet diadalittas ordítás követett, és Harry tudta, hogy a védőbűbáj összeomlott. A föld ismét megremegett, ahogy az óriások folytatták a rohamot, de Harry már tisztán látta maga előtt a kastély bejáratát. McGalagony köntösben állt az ajtóban, és elfehéredő ujjakkal markolta a pálcáját. Közeledtükre félrelépett, és Harry még jobban fokozta a tempót. Beviharzott a boszorkány mellett az előcsarnokba. Egy pillanattal később Piton és Dumbledore is átlépték a küszöböt, McGalagony pedig bevágta mögöttük a kaput. Harry még sosem látta ilyen rémültnek a házvezető tanárát.

Harrynek szúrt az oldala, és alig kapott levegőt. Piton szintén zihált, Dumbledore azonban épp csak egy kicsit gyorsabban vette a levegőt. Az idős varázsló a kapu felé fordult, és felemelte a pálcáját. Monoton hangon mormolt valamit, háromszor elismételte, majd elhallgatott, és leengedte a pálcáját.

Senki nem szólt egy szót sem. Harry hallotta, ahogy az óriások közeledtével egyre erősödött a mennydörgéshez hasonló moraj. Érezte, ahogy a kövek megremegnek a lába alatt, és a kintről beszűrődő zaj egyre hangosabban és egyre közelebbről hallatszott. Harry ösztönösen elhátrált a kaputól, de egyszer csak egy kéz megragadta a vállát, és megállította. Piton állt mellette, és bár sápadt volt, arcára vad eltökéltség ült ki, amiből Harry erőt merített. Érezte, ahogy az elszántság elnyomja a félelmét. Felemelte a pálcáját, készen arra, hogy bármi is jön, szembenézzen vele.

Egy pillanat múlva olyan csapás rázta meg a kaput, amelyről Harry tudta, hogy szilánkokra kellett volna zúznia, sőt még a bejárati csarnoknak is be kellett volna omolnia tőle. Azonban a kapu mégis kitartott. Egymás után záporoztak rá az ütések, ahogy az óriások is egyre dühödtebben üvöltöztek odakint.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi ideig tartott az ostrom. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Dumbledore mindeközben egy tapodtat sem mozdult, csak derűsen, ajkán játszadozó mosollyal meredt a kapura.

Az ütések végül abbamaradtak, és a dühös kiabálás ingerült zsémbelődéssé csitult. Mintha nem tudták volna, mihez is kezdjenek most, hogy nem sikerült elérniük a céljukat, vagyis földig rombolni a Roxfortot.

Ekkor egy új hang szakította meg az óriások artikulátlan panaszkodását. Egyértelműen egy másik óriáshoz tartozott, de olyanhoz, aki képes volt beszéd közben valódi szavakat megformálni. Harry fülét hegyezve figyelte, hogy mit mond.

– Gróp mutat nektek jobb helyet. Sok követ lehet lerombolni.

Harrynek leesett az álla a megdöbbenéstől. Hagrid féltestvére volt az.

– Gyertek Gróppal. Gróp megmutatja nektek.

Az óriások morgolódtak egy kicsit egymás között, majd ismét remegni kezdett a föld, ahogy elindultak. Harry hallotta, ahogy Gróp sürgető hangja és az óriások morgása egyre távolodik. Hamarosan teljesen elhaltak a hangok és a remegés is abbamaradt. Csend lett.

– Hahó, odabent! – hallatszott az ajtó másik oldaláról Hagrid rekedtes hangja határozott kopogtatás kíséretében.

McGalagony kinyitotta az ajtót, és a félóriás bekukucskált rajta.

– Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte nyugtalanul.

– Igen, Hagrid – felelte McGalagony megkönnyebbülten. Úgy tűnt, mintha őt magát is meglepné, hogy csakugyan így van. – Jól vagyunk. Mi történt az óriásokkal?

– Minden rendben – mondta Hagrid. – Elmentek. Gróp lefoglalja őket, amíg a Minisztérium értük nem jön.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

– Köszönjük, Hagrid – mondta elhaló hangon, majd lehunyta a szemét, és összeesett.

* * *

Az óriások támadása a kastély lakóinak nagy részét kiverte az ágyából, akik az igazgató összeesésének hírére a gyengélkedőre özönlöttek. A központi kórterem zsúfolásig megtelt emberekkel. A tanári karból szinte mindenki ott volt, és a diákok jó része is ott tömörült, a folyosón pedig még többen sorakoztak. Mindannyian arra vártak, hogy hírt kapjanak Dumbledore állapotáról.

Harry fel-alá járkált a privát betegszoba ajtaja előtt, képtelen volt nyugodtan ülni. Nem messze tőle Ron, Ginny és Hermione igyekeztek megvigasztalni Hagridot, aki egy olyan lehetetlenül kicsinek tűnő széken üldögélt, hogy Harry minden pillanatban azt várta, mikor fog összeroppanni Hagrid súlya alatt. A félóriás hangosan a zsebkendőjébe fújta az orrát.

– Az én hibám – ismételte legalább huszadszorra. – Hamarabb oda kellett volna érnem. Magamra kellett volna vonnom a figyelmüket.

– Hagrid, ha hamarabb vontad volna magadra a figyelmüket, akkor szétlapítanak – jegyezte meg Hermione gyakorlatiasan.

Hagrid szipogott.

– Az én hibám.

A privát betegszoba ajtaja kinyílt, és kilépett rajta McGalagony, nyomában Pitonnal. Mindketten kimerültnek és komornak tűntek.

– Egy kis figyelmet kérnék! – szólalt meg McGalagony, habár erre aligha volt szükség: mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva meredt rá. – Az igazgató úr még mindig elég rosszul érzi magát, és legalább a következő egy-két napot a gyengélkedőn tölti. Azonban mindenkit szeretnék megnyugtatni afelől, hogy a múlt éjjel történt támadás nem fog megismétlődni. Extra óvintézkedéseket teszünk annak érdekében, hogy a Roxfort egyetlen diákját és tanárát se érhesse bántalom. Most pedig minden diákot megkérek arra, hogy térjen vissza a hálókörletébe, a tanárokat pedig arra, hogy gondoskodjanak arról, hogy ez a lehető leggyorsabban megtörténjen.

Miközben a többi tanár elkezdte kiterelni a diákokat a gyengélkedőről, Harry közelebb lépett McGalagonyhoz.

– Professzor…

– Mr Potter, jöjjön velem – előzte meg McGalagony Harry kérdéseit. Sarkon fordult, és elindult vissza a privát betegszobába, ahol Madam Pomfrey és Flitwick professzor az ágyon heverő, eszméletlen alak körül sürgött-forgott. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy Dumbledore-ra esett a pillantása. Olyan _öregnek_ tűnt. Öregnek és törékenynek, amilyennek Harry sosem tudta volna elképzelni.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte suttogva Harry.

Flitwick válaszolt.

– Dumbledore professzor nagyon magas szintű mágiát használt, hogy megvédje a Roxfortot az óriások támadásától. Lényegében megcsapolta a saját varázs-és életerejét, és arra használta fel, hogy megerősítse a kastély védelmét. Ennek véghezvitele rendkívüli erőt igényelt, és drágán fizetett érte.

– Mennyire drágán?

A tanárok egymásra pillantottak.

– Mennyire drágán? – ismételte meg Harry, és tehetetlenségében a fogát csikorgatta. – Rendbe fog jönni?

– Nem tudjuk – felelte McGalagony. – Pillanatnyilag nem lehet megjósolni, hogy felépül-e.

– Úgy érti, hogy akár _meg is halhat_?

– Potter, mindent megteszünk, amit csak lehet.

– Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre!

– Potter! – csattant fel Piton. – Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki aggódik érte.

Harry végignézett tanárai meggyötört arcán, és érezte, hogy elszáll a haragja. Mindannyian ugyanúgy aggódtak, mint ő, és nyilvánvalóan semmi szükségük nem volt arra, hogy még kiabáljon is velük.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett.

– Sajnálom. Meg tudják mondani, hogy mennyi esélye van, vagy legalább azt, hogy mikor fogjuk tudni?

– Nagyon kicsi az esélye, hogy túléli – válaszolt Piton csendesen. – Ha valami csoda folytán két nap múlva még mindig életben lesz, akkor fel fog épülni. Azonban sokkal nagyobb a valószínűsége annak, hogy addigra meghal.

Harrynek összeszorult a szíve, de csak szótlanul bólintott, és ismét Dumbledore-ra nézett. Ő volt az az ember, akitől olyan régóta függtek, aki olyan régóta volt a Voldemort elleni védőbástyájuk. Szinte elképzelhetetlennek tűnt az, hogy elveszíthetnék, de mégis, Harry gondolatai már azt az eshetőséget járták körbe. Visszafordult McGalagonyhoz és Pitonhoz.

– Mi történik, ha meghal?

Mielőtt bárki válaszolhatott volna, valahonnét a gyengélkedőn kívülről hatalmas robaj hallatszott, amelyet kiabálás zaja követett.

McGalagony ingerülten felsóhajtott. – Az ég szerelmére! Mi történt már megint? – Kisietett a gyengélkedőről, nyomában Pitonnal és Harryvel.

Kint a folyosón sokkal hangosabb volt a lárma, aminek a forrása felé igyekeztek. Ahogy közelebb értek a fő lépcsőházhoz, Harry már ki tudta venni Hagrid felháborodott kiabálását az alattuk lévő bejárati csarnokban.

– Egy lépéssel sem mehet tovább! Nem, amíg McGalagony professzor azt nem mondja, és amíg én itt vagyok, hogy megállítsam!

Rengeteg diák és tanár álldogált ott, akik nyilvánvalóan megtorpantak útban a hálótermük felé, hogy megnézzék a veszekedést. McGalagony átvágott a tömegen, egészen a lépcső tetejéig, ahonnan szemügyre vehette a lent zajló jelenetet. Harry közvetlenül mögötte állt, és ő is lenézett a nő válla fölött. A bejárati csarnokban egy tucatnyi auror állt, élükön Ian Dayjel és Percy Weasleyvel. Hagrid föléjük tornyosult, és elállta a lépcsőhöz vezető utat. Bimba professzor a vadőr mellett állt, és hasonlóan megbotránkozottnak tűnt.

– Mit jelentsen ez az egész? Csattant fel McGalagony.

Day felnézett, és karótnyelten elmosolyodott.

– McGalagony asszony, jól értettem a vadőrüket, az igazgató csakugyan gyengélkedik?

– Úgy van.

– Ez esetben ezt önnek adom át helyette. Weasley.

Day átadott Percynek egy díszes arany pecséttel lezárt pergamentekercset, Percy pedig engedelmesen felsietett a lépcsőn, és átnyújtotta McGalagonynak. Az igazgatóhelyettesnő feltörte a pecsétet, széttekerte a pergament, és olvasni kezdte.

– Amint látja – jegyezte meg Day fontoskodó hangnemben – ez egy elfogatóparancs Harry Potter és Perselus Piton ellen.

Piton és Harry gyors pillantást vetettek egymásra McGalagony háta mögött, miközben Day folytatta.

– Mindketten Ő Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén közismert célpontjai, és a Minisztérium álláspontja szerint a ma esti támadás a sötét erők próbálkozása volt arra, hogy elfogja őket. Veszélyt jelentenek erre az iskolára, valamint egészében véve a társadalomra, ennélfogva a közjó érdekében őrizetbe vesszük őket.

Döbbent csend ereszkedett a teremre. Még Hagrid is annyira megdöbbent, hogy mindössze szájtátva meredt Dayre. McGalagony azonban egyszerűen csak visszaadta a letartóztatási parancsot Percynek, és nyugodt tekintettel lenézett Dayre.

– Nem.

Day kelletlenül lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

– Ez nem kérés.

– Ebben biztos vagyok. De ha azt gondolja, hogy félreállok, és hagyom, hogy egy ujjal is hozzáérjen bárkihez ebben a kastélyban, akkor maga még tébolyultabb, mint gondoltam.

– Az igazságszolgáltatás akadályozása komoly bűntett, McGalagony asszony.

– Igazság! Hogy _merészeli_? Magának fogalma sincs arról, mit jelent az a szó, hogy igazság. Tűnjön innen, és vigye magával a talpnyalóját és a többi bérencét is!

Day és az aurorok előhúzták a pálcájukat.

– Csakugyan készen áll arra, hogy szembeszálljon velem?

Válaszul McGalagony is előhúzta a pálcáját, és így tett minden jelenlévő diák és tanár is. Ötszörös túlerőben voltak Day csapatával szemben.

McGalagony elmosolyodott.

– Ma este már elbántunk egy sereg óriással. Csakugyan próbára akarják tenni a szerencséjüket?

Day szeme haragosan összeszűkült, de nyilvánvalóan több esze volt annál, mintsem hogy szembeszálljon a dühödt tömeggel. Leeresztette a pálcáját.

– A Minisztérium kijárási tilalmat rendel el az iskolában. Senki sem hagyhatja el a területét, amíg át nem adják a szökevényeket. Ha továbbra is akadályozzák a törvény szellemében tevékenykedő minisztériumi dolgozók munkáját, azért mindenki, aki a kastélyban tartózkodik, felelni fog. Gondolkozzon el ezen, McGalagony asszony, és bizonyára rá fog jönni, hogy az együttműködéssel jobban jár.

Day sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a kastélyból. Percy leszáguldott a lépcsőn, majd ki az ajtón a főnöke után, olyan méltóságteljesen, amennyit csak meg lehet őrizni fejvesztett menekülés közben, ami nem túl sok. Végül az aurorok is távoztak, és amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, az egész terem éljenzésben tört ki, ahogy a diákok gratuláltak egymásnak, amiért a betolakodók második hullámát is visszaverték.

McGalagony viszont nem tűnt elégedettnek. Amikor Pitonhoz és Harryhez fordult, őszinte aggodalom látszott a szemében. Egyik kezét Harry, másikat Piton karjára fektette, és arrébbhúzta őket a tömegtől.

– Hamarosan vissza fog jönni, és amikor megérkezik, maguk már nem lehetnek itt.

– Akkor elmegyünk – mondta Harry. – Akár indulhatunk is.

– A gond az, Potter, hogy az iskola területéről nem tudunk dehoppanálni – jegyezte meg Piton. – Habár megpróbálhatunk elmenekülni, de Day és az aurorok bizonyára épp erre várnak, és pillanatok alatt kapnak erősítést. Lehetséges, hogy sikerülne átverekedni magunkat rajtuk, de az esélyeink nem túl kedvezőek.

– Kijuttatjuk magukat, még ha a főbejáratig is kell harcolnunk velük, Perselus – jelentette ki McGalagony eltökélten.

– Ez nem túl vonzó lehetőség. Az iménti engedetlenségét még meg tudja magyarázni azzal, hogy feszült idegállapotban volt az óriások támadása után. De ha igazi harcba keveredik Day embereivel, minden joga meglesz arra, hogy letartóztassa magát.

– Gondolja, hogy érdekel? – kérdezte McGalagony. – Nem adom meg magam annak az átkozott embernek.

Nem is ezt javaslom. De bármennyire is csodálom a griffendéles bátorságot, semmi szükségünk nincs arra, hogy az egész tanári kar, a diákokról nem is szólva, az Azkabanba kerüljön.

– Akkor mit javasol? – kérdezte ingerülten McGalagony. – Talán seprűre akar pattanni, és kirepülni a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyból? Mintha _arra_ nem számítana Day?

– Talán némi mardekáros megközelítésre lenne szükségünk – jegyezte meg Harry elgondolkodva.

McGalagony és Piton meglepetten pillantottak Harryre, aki elmosolyodott.

– Menjünk, én tudok egy kijáratot.

Harry a második emeletre vezette őket, a félszemű boszorkány szobrához. Megkocogtatta a szobrot, mire feltárult a rejtett nyílás, és a mögötte húzódó titkos folyosó.

Piton és McGalagony bepillantottak a járatba, majd vádló tekintettel Harryre néztek.

– Potter! – kiáltott fel McGalagony méltatlankodva.

– Most ne panaszkodjon nekem arról, hogy megszegem a szabályokat – jelentette ki Harry, miközben ingerülten meredt a házvezető tanárára.

McGalagony sóhajtott egyet, de megenyhült.

– Hová vezet? – kérdezte Piton.

– Roxmortsba. Itt kisurranhatunk, Day nem fog minket észrevenni.

Piton bólintott, és McGalagonyhoz fordult.

– Mondja meg Daynek, hogy átgondolta a dolgot, házi őrizetbe vett minket, és hajlandó átadni neki. Amikor megérkezik az aurorjaival, és felfedezi, hogy eltűntünk, azt állítja majd, hogy fogalma sincs, hogyan menekültünk el. – Piton Harryre nézett. – Végtére is történtek már ilyen dolgok ebben az iskolában.

McGalagony önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Vigyázni fogok, hogy _roppant_ meglepett legyek, és _roppantul_ fogok sajnálkozni.

– McGalagony professzor! – rohant feléjük Neville lélekszakadva. – Day errefelé tart, ötven aurorral. Bármelyik percben itt lehet.

McGalagony komoran bólintott.

– Mondja meg a diákoknak, hogy mindenki menjen a hálókörletébe, azonnal.

Neville értetlenül pislogott.

– De…

– Tegye, amit mondtam, Mr. Longbottom!

– Minden rendben, Neville – mondta Harry. – Mi eltűnünk, mielőtt ideérne. De nem fog örülni, úgyhogy mindenkinek mondd meg, hogy térjen ki az útjából.

Neville bólintott, és elrohant.

McGalagony Harryre és Pitonra nézett.

– Jobb lesz, ha megyek, és találkozom vele, maguknak pedig ki kell jutniuk innét. Sok szerencsét. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és Neville után sietett. Harry a nő után bámult, majd Pitonra nézett, aki a titkos folyosót méregette.

– Mindig is sejtettem, hogy ez a szobor rejteget valamit – jelentette ki Piton halvány, diadalittas mosollyal. – Csak utánad, Potter.

Harry bemászott a járatba, de megtorpant, amikor egy távoli dörrenés moraja visszhangzott fel a folyosón. Azon töprengett, vajon mit fog tenni Day és a hadserege, amikor észreveszik, hogy ő és Piton eltűntek.

– Tudnak magukra vigyázni, Potter. Csak veszélybe sodorjuk őket a késlekedéssel.

Harry bólintott, és beugrott a folyosóba. Piton követte, majd lezárták maguk mögött a bejáratot. Fényt gyújtottak pálcájuk hegyén, és elindultak a szűk folyosón.

– Hová vezet pontosan? – kérdezte Piton halkan.

– A Mézesfalásba. A pincében lyukad ki.

– Szóval így sikerült harmadévben észrevétlenül kijutnod Roxmortsba, majd vissza.

Harry habozott, de tudta, hogy nevetséges lenne letagadni. Arról nem is szólva, hogy immár jelentéktelennek tűnt az ügy.

– Igen.

– Néhány percig szótlanul gyalogoltak, majd Harry megkérdezte:

– Mit gondol, mikor adja fel Day az utánunk való kutatást?

– Ez lényegtelen. Nem mehetünk vissza a Roxfortba, amíg letartóztatási parancs van érvényben ellenünk.

Harry egy darabig csendben volt, és ezen az elkeserítő tényen rágódott. Végül halkan megkérdezte:

– Mit gondol, Dumbledore tényleg meg fog halni?

Piton felsóhajtott, és ugyanolyan halkan válaszolt:

– Nem tudom. Albus korunk legnagyobb varázslója, de mindenkinek megvannak a maga korlátai.

–Mi történik, ha meghal?

Piton nem válaszolt azonnal, ezért Harry unszolni kezdte. – Ő az egyetlen varázsló, akitől Voldemort valaha is félt. Mi történik, ha ő már nem lesz?

– Semmi jó.

A folyosó egy lépcsőnél ért véget.

– Itt vagyunk – mondta Harry. – Bárcsak nálam lenne a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg.

– Nincs rá szükség. Kijutottunk az iskola védőbűbájainak hatásköréből. Innen már hoppanálhatunk. A főhadiszálláson találkozunk.

Harry bólintott, és mindketten dehoppanáltak. A Grimmauld tér tizenkettő udvara melletti sikátorba érkeztek, és óvatosan a ház feljárójához sétáltak.

Dobby nyitotta ki az ajtót, és a könyvtárba vezette őket, ahol Remus, Mordon és Tonks a kandalló előtt szorongtak.

– Szüksége van valami segítségre, Minerva? – kérdezte Remus.

– Nem, nincsen. Day magán kívül van, és azzal fenyegetőzik, hogy építőköveire szedi szét a kastélyt, de hamar rá fog jönni, hogy a Roxfort tud magára vigyázni. Gyorsan rá fog unni. Csak tájékoztatni akartam magukat a helyzetről, meg szólni, hogy figyeljék Perselust és Pottert.

– Már itt is vagyunk – szólalt meg Harry.

– Szép munka, Potter! Felelte McGalagony, hangjában őszinte büszkeséggel. – Ötven pont a Griffendélnek.

Azután ismét Remusra pillantott.

– Akkor én el is búcsúzom. Jelentkezem, ha Day elment.

McGalagony arca eltűnt a tűzből, Remus pedig Pitonhoz és Harryhez fordult.

– Úgy hangzik, mintha mozgalmas éjszakátok lett volna.

– És egy még mozgalmasabb nap áll előttünk – felelte Piton.

Remus bólintott, és enyhe ránc jelent meg a homlokán.

– Gyertek, igyunk egy teát.

Remus a konyhába vezette őket, ahol egy nagy kanna forró tea várt rájuk némi szendviccsel és süteménnyel. Már éjfél is elmúlt, és Harryt hangosan megkorduló gyomra emlékeztette arra, hogy nem vacsorázott. Leült, és maga elé vett egy szendvicset. Piton és Remus csatlakozott hozzá, habár mindketten csak teát ittak.

– Minerva beszámolt a támadásról, és Dumbledore állapotáról – mondta Remus. – Mordon tájékoztatja a Rend többi tagját, Tonks pedig felveszi a kapcsolatot az aurorok között található szövetségeseinkkel.

– Jó – felelte Piton. – Volt bármi szokatlan tevékenység?

– Nekem semmi ilyesmiről nincs tudomásom, de majd Arthur megmondja, hogy a Minisztérium kiszagolt-e valamit.

– Mindentől függetlenül meg kell terveznünk a következő lépéseinket.

Remus gyors pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Ez bizonyára várhat legalább reggelig, Perselus.

– Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak ezt a luxust. Megeshet, hogy Dumbledore reggel már nem lesz életben.

Harry lenyelte az utolsó falat szendvicsét, és leöblítette egy kis teával.

– Mit kell megterveznünk?

Piton és Remus egymásra pillantottak, de egyikük sem válaszolt.

Harry türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.

– Ha van valami köze hozzám, akkor feltételezem, hogy tudnom kell, szóval mi lenne, ha valaki egyszerűen elmondaná nekem?

Remus Harryre nézett, és bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott.

– Azok az óriások nem maguktól határozták el, hogy megtámadják a Roxfortot, Harry. Nem elég okosak hozzá. Alighanem Voldemort bujtotta fel őket.

– Kétségtelenül arra számított, hogy Dumbledore kivédi a támadást – tette hozzá Piton. – És mostanra már azt is tudja, hogy eközben Dumbledore megsérült.

– Gondolja, hogy megpróbálkozik valamivel, amíg Dumbledore a gyengélkedőn van? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

– Nem, amíg életben van, addig nem. A Roxfortot erőteljes bűbájok védelmezik, melyek közül sokat Albus hozott létre, és amelyek akkor is hatékonyak maradnak, ha ő magatehetetlen.

– Senki nem tud átjutni rajtuk, Harry – mondta megnyugtatóan Remus. – Az óriásoknak csak azért sikerült, mivel kivételes módon ellenállóak a mágiával szemben. Senki más nem lett volna képes hozzájuk hasonlóan behatolni az iskola területére. Még maga Voldemort sem.

– De ha Dumbledore meghal, akkor megszűnnek a védőbűbájok? – vetette fel Harry?

– Legalábbis épp elég közülük ahhoz, hogy a Roxfort kiszolgáltatottá váljon – bólintott rá Remus.

– Akkor hát hogyan fogjuk megerősíteni ezeket a bűbájokat?

Ismét érezhető habozás fogadta a kérdést, majd Remus felsóhajtott.

– Sehogyan. Egyedül Dumbledore képes olyan védőbűbájokat létrehozni, amin Voldemort nem tud átjutni.

– Azt is meg kell értened, Potter, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mindig is különösképpen vonzódott a Roxforthoz – mondta Piton. – Nem csupán Mardekár Malazár kamrája található ott, de a Roxfort egyben Nagy-Britannia legöregebb varázsló létesítménye is. Eddig egyedül a Dumbledore-tól való félelme tartotta vissza attól, hogy az iskola ellen induljon. Amennyiben Albus meghal, a Sötét Nagyúr habozás nélkül le fog csapni a régen várt zsákmányra.

– Átveszi a hatalmat az iskola felett?

Piton bólintott.

– És alighanem lemészárol minden mugli születésűt és „vérárulót".

Harry elszörnyedve meredt Pitonra.

– Nem engedhetjük, hogy ez megtörténjen!

– Igazad van, Harry – mondta Remus. – Nem engedhetjük.

Harry Remusról Pitonra nézett, majd vissza. A két férfi átható tekintettel bámulta őt, és Harry hirtelen megértette.

– Úgy érted, hogy _én_ nem engedhetem – szólalt meg csendesen.

– Dumbledore hetek óta azt állította, hogy felkészültél a Sötét Nagyúrral való szembeszállásra, bármikor is jön el az ideje – mondta Piton. – Most itt az idő. Nem tehetjük meg, hogy várunk, és reménykedünk, hogy Albus felépül. Cselekednünk kell, olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

– Nem csak a Roxfort forog kockán, Harry – magyarázta Remus. – Voldemort mindeddig óvatos volt, mert nem merte megkockáztatni az összecsapást Dumbledore-ral. Ha Albus nem lesz, korlátlan hatalomra tesz szert, és csak az ég tudja, mihez kezd vele.

– A pszichológiai csapást sem szabad alábecsülnünk – mondta Piton. – Dumbledore-t a világ leghatalmasabb varázslójaként tisztelik. Ha ő elesik, akkor sokan azok közül, akik úgymond semlegesek, vagyis arra várnak, hogy kiderüljön, melyik oldal kerekedik felül a háborúban, meg lesznek győződve a Sötét Nagyúr fölényéről, és tömegével tódulnak majd, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. A tábora egyetlen éjszaka alatt megsokszorozódik majd.

– Még azelőtt kell cselekednünk, hogy ez bekövetkezne, Harry, ha egyáltalán tehetünk valamit – mondta Remus. – Még mielőtt megszilárdítja a hatalmát, és a mostaninál is erősebbé válik. De a döntés a te kezedben van. Mi minden lehetséges módon támogatunk, de neked kell szembenézned vele. Mit gondolsz, készen állsz rá?

Harry szótlanul, az imént hallottak súlyától megrendülten meredt a két férfira. Életek tucatjai, sőt talán százai múltak azon, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra végez-e Voldemorttal, és most hirtelen úgy tűnt, kifutnak az időből. Harryre teljes súlyával nehezedett az előtte álló feladat terhe. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elbukjon, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a győzelemnek mi lesz az ára. Pitonra nézett. _Hogyan tehetem ezt meg?_

Piton azonnal megválaszolta a kimondatlan tiltakozást.

– Emlékezz arra, mit tanítottam neked sötét varázslatok kivédésén.

Piton tekintete Harryébe mélyedt. Végül Harry mély levegőt vett, és bólintott. Ismét Remusra nézett.

– Igen. Készen állok.


	30. Tükörországban

**30. fejezet: Tükörországban**

Harry a Grimmauld tér 12. földszinti társalgójában ült, és a Főnix Rendje többi tagjának érkezésére várt, hogy megtervezhessék a végső összecsapást Voldemorttal. A nyáron barátaival griffendéles klubhelyiségnek hívták ezt a szobát. Harrynek most úgy tűnt, mintha az egy másik élete során történt volna, amelyben a legfőbb gondot Piton bájitaltanórái jelentették, meg a morgolódás, amiért minden mókából kimarad. Harry megrázta a fejét. Hogy volt képes ennyire lényegtelen dolgok miatt szenvedni?

Harry felpattant, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni. Abban biztos volt, hogy Voldemortot nem lesz nehéz rávenni, hogy eredjen a nyomába, és azt is tudta, hogy nem okoz majd gondot neki, hogy behatoljon ellensége elméjébe, és ott harcoljon vele. De azt még nem volt ideje átgondolni, hogy a halálfalók mennyire fogják megbonyolítani a dolgokat. Mennyien vannak? Mi van, ha velük is meg kell küzdenie? Dumbledore nem fejtette ki túl egyértelműen, mit is jelent az, hogy „elszívja az életerejüket". Bárcsak több idejük lett volna…

– Hát itt vagy! – szakította félbe a gondolatait Ron, aki akkor lépett be Ginny és Hermione társaságában.

Harry meglepetten pillantott rájuk, de nagyon örült, hogy láthatja barátait.

– Ti meg mit csináltok itt?

– Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy mindazok után, ami történt, az iskolában maradunk? – kérdezte Ginny megjátszott felháborodással. – Amint Day eltűnt, egyből megkerestük McGalagonyt. Megmondtuk neki, hogy muszáj találkoznunk veled.

– Azt hittük, vita lesz belőle – tette hozzá Ron. – De csak merően nézett ránk, aztán azt mondta, hogy igen, alighanem úgy lesz a legjobb. Elküldte velünk a holmidat, meg Pitonét is. A ládád lent van a földszinten.

– Köszi. Alighanem szükségem lesz rá. Hogy mennek a dolgok a Roxfortban?

– Jól – felelte Hermione gonoszkás mosollyal. – Day legközelebb kétszer is meg fogja gondolni, hogy elkezdjen-e kutakodni a kastélyban.

– Látnod kellett volna, Harry! – vigyorgott Ginny. – A lovagi páncélok végigkergették Day embereit a folyosókon. A szőnyegek folyton elgáncsolták őket, és a lépcsők olyan izgatottak voltak, hogy néhány aurort egyszerűen átdobtak a korláton.

– Hóborc is remek volt! – tette hozzá izgatottan Ron. – Day háta mögé lopakodott, és egy egész tálnyi pecsenyelevet öntött a nyakába – vigyorgott Ron. – Akkor határozta el Day, hogy lekopik.

Harry nevetett, majd megint elkomolyodott.

– Hogy van Dumbledore?

Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Nem igazán tudjuk. Madam Pomfrey és Flitwick professzor egy lelket sem enged a közelébe, és semmi hírt nem kaptunk róla.

Harry az ajkába harapott, és bólintott.

– Harry, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Hermione, szintén komolyra váltva. – Miért hazudtad nekünk délután, hogy Piton professzorhoz mész, és hol voltál egész este? Halálra rémítettél minket.

Harry a barátaira meredt, akik várakozóan néztek rá. Annyi minden történt az elmúlt néhány órában, hogy azt sem tudta, hol kezdje. _Az elején,_ gondolta.

– Emlékeztek arra, hogy elmentem Dumbledore-hoz amiatt a bűbáj miatt, amivel Voldemort halhatatlanná tette magát?

– Hát persze – felelte Ginny. – De azt mondtad, hogy minden rendben van. Azt mondtad, nem kell meghalnod.

– Nem kell meghalnom, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy minden rendben van.

Harry elcsukló hangon beszámolt barátainak a Dumbledore-ral folytatott beszélgetésről, és megkönnyebbült, amikor látta, hogy mindhármukat éppúgy megrázza a felfedezés, mint őt.

– Piton professzor tudja? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry bólintott.

– Dumbledore elmondta neki ma este. Szóval ezért tűntem el. Szükségem volt egy kis egyedüllétre.

– Harry, ez nem a te hibád. Te is tudod – mondta Hermione. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton professzor sem hibáztat.

– Nem hibáztat, de ez nem segít túl sokat.

– Talán mégis van valami megoldás – szólalt meg Ginny.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Még ha lenne is, nincs idő rálelni. Jó esély van rá, hogy Dumbledore nem éli túl, a Rend pedig meg van győződve arról, hogy ha meghal, Voldemort el akarja majd foglalni a Roxfortot. Ezt nem engedhetjük meg. Meg kell állítanom.

Ginny, Ron és Hermione meredten bámultak Harryre.

– Megállítani? – kérdezte Ron. – Úgy érted, hogy utána akarsz menni?

– Úgy van.

– Mikor? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Ma éjszaka, vagy holnap, ahogy sikerül.

– _Micsoda?_ – kiáltott fel Ron. – Csak így egyszerűen?

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy felkészültél, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione ideges hangon. – Az egy dolog, hogy megállod a helyed Voldemorttal szemben, de ha az összes halálfalójának az életerejére is támaszkodik? Az úgy már kicsit más.

– Ha most nem vagyok rá képes, akkor sosem leszek! Minél tovább várok, ő annál több halálfalót toboroz. Én nem leszek felkészültebb, ő pedig nem lesz gyengébb. Amellett pedig túl akarok már lenni rajta.

– Menni fog, Harry – mondta Ginny magabiztosan. – És nem leszel egyedül.

– Úgy van – jelentette ki Ron határozottan. – Melletted leszünk, és minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk majd, hogy segítsünk.

– Bármi áron – bólintott Hermione, mire Harry elmosolyodott, és hálát adott a sorsnak a barátaiért.

– Harry? – Remus jelent meg az ajtóban, arcán fáradt mosollyal. – Mindenki itt van, és rád várunk.

* * *

Az étkezőben sokkal kevesebben voltak, mint amire Harry számított. Piton természetesen ott volt, csakúgy, mint Mordon és Tonks. De az aurorok közül rajtuk kívül csak Kingsley Shacklebolt volt jelen, a rendtagok közül pedig csak Fred és George ült az asztalnál. Az ikrek jóval komolyabbnak és érettebbnek tűntek, mint amit Harry valaha is el tudott volna képzelni róluk.

– Csak ennyien leszünk? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

– Az egyetértésre jutáshoz szükséges idő fordítottan arányos azok számával, akik egyetértésre akarnak jutni – jelentette ki Piton. – Mivel most az idő a legfontosabb, annál jobb, minél kevesebben vesznek részt a megbeszélésen.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy a barátaidnak semmi keresnivalójuk itt, Potter – tette hozzá Mordon.

– Minerva küldte őket – szólalt meg Remus. – Úgy gondolta, hogy Harrynek szüksége van arra, hogy a barátai mellette legyenek.

– Rendben – mondta Mordon. – De ők nem rendtagok.

– Én sem – felelte Harry.

– Te kivétel vagy, Potter.

– Mint ahogy ők is – jelentette ki Harry. – Megbízom a véleményükben. Ha azt akarják, hogy itt legyek, akkor ők is maradnak.

Harry és Mordon vasvillaszemekkel meredtek egymásra, de Piton közbelépett.

– Ezen nem érdemes vitatkozni – mondta türelmetlenül. – Inkább üljetek le, és térjünk rá a fontosabb dolgokra.

Mordon összevonta a szemöldökét, miközben Harry és barátai gyorsan helyet foglaltak. Amikor mindenki leült, Piton újra nekikezdett.

- Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy miért vagyunk itt. Elérkezett az idő, amikor Mr Potternek szembe kell néznie a Sötét Nagyúrral, és ehhez ki kell találnunk számára egy használható tervet, lehetőleg olyat, ami a következő huszonnégy óra során megvalósítható.

A szobára halotti csönd ereszkedett, miközben mindenki a másik tekintetét kereste, majd Remus megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta.

– Egy ideje már készültünk erre, legalábbis elméletben. Harry és Dumbledore egész évben közösen dolgoztak az ügyön, és bízunk benne, hogy rájöttek, hogyan győzheti le Harry Voldemortot. Azonban ahhoz, hogy ez a terv működőképes legyen, elő kell csalogatnunk Voldemortot. A legreményteljesebbnek azt a megoldást látjuk, hogy meggyőzzük róla, hogy Harry talált egy fegyvert, amivel legyőzheti, és elindult felkutatni. Akkor Harry nyomába fog eredni.

– És hogyan zsúfoljuk ezt bele egyetlen napba? – kérdezte Tonks. – Nem küldhetünk neki baglyot.

– A saját kémjével fogjuk elhitetni – mondta Piton, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Sipor – mondta Harry. – Hát persze! Bizonyára még mindig nála van Sirius tükre. A nálunk lévő darabok segítségével eljátszhatunk egy beszélgetést, amit ő majd kihallgat. Elmondja Bellatrix Lestrange-nek, ő pedig Voldemortnak.

– Feltéve, hogy nem tudják, hogy mi tudunk arról, hogy Sirius tükre Sipornál van – vetette közbe Ron.

– Nem tudják – felelte Piton. – Bellatrix igen bosszús, amiért a kéme hónapok óta nem szolgált semmi új információval. Kapni fog az alkalmon, hogy bármilyen hírt vihet az urának.

– Rendben – szólalt meg Shacklebolt. – Tehát megbeszéltük, hogy hogyan. Térjünk rá arra, hogy hol. Valami olyan hely kellene, ahol nem veszélyeztetjük a lakosságot.

– Továbbá védhetőnek is kell lennie – tette hozzá Mordon. – Tudjukki nem egyedül jön majd. Vele lesznek a halálfalói, és alighanem elszabadulnak majd az események.

– A Misztériumügyi Főosztály – szólalt meg Harry. Olyan meggyőződéssel beszélt, hogy mindenki meglepetten nézett rá. – A lakosságtól távol esik, és jól biztosított. Továbbá az az egyetlen hely, amiről Voldemort elhiszi, hogy valami olyan fegyvert rejtegethet, ami képes legyőzni őt.

Mordon elgondolkozóan bólintott.

– Ezek jó érvek, Potter, de nem lesz egyszerű bejutni a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra. Day aurorjai egész nap őrzik a Minisztériumot, és komolyan veszik a munkájukat.

– Ha útban vannak, könnyen megszabadulhatunk tőlük – jegyezte meg George. – Parancsuk van rá, hogy tartóztassák le Harryt és Piton professzort, és szerintem minket, többieket is örömmel kapnának rajta valami törvényellenes cselekedeten. Mindössze annyi a dolgunk, hogy a megfelelő időben elhitetjük velük, hogy Harry és a Rend nagy része lázító tevékenységet folytat valahol a Minisztériumtól távol. Day nem tud majd ellenállni a csábításnak, hogy utánunk eredjen.

– És hogyan rendeznétek meg a dolgot? – kérdezte Remus.

Fred és George elvigyorodtak.

– Történetesen van szerencsénk _nagyon_ jól ismerni Day jobbkezét – mondta Fred.

– És Percyt nagyon könnyű átverni – tette hozzá George. – Bármit el tudunk vele hitetni, ő pedig majd továbbadja Daynek.

– Már egy hónapja rá akar venni minket, hogy fejlesszünk ki valami új felderítő eszközt Day aurorjai számára. – folytatta Fred. – Eddig mindig leráztuk, de csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy üzenünk neki, hogy készen van, és be szeretnénk mutatni a működését.

– Ez hatalmas dicsőség lenne neki – mondta George. – Kapni fog a lehetőségen, és eljön. Aztán majd véletlenül kihallgatja, hogy a szupertitkos gyűlésről beszélünk.

Fred vállat vont.

– Mint a karikacsapás.

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– De amikor Day megérkezik erre a feltételezett gyűlésre, hamar rájön majd, hogy nem vagyunk ott, és visszamegy a Minisztériumba.

Fred ismét vállat vont.

– Akkor ki kell eszelnünk számára valami meleg fogadtatást, nem igaz?

– Nem tudunk emiatt annyi rendtagot nélkülözni – tiltakozott Shacklebolt. – Legalább egy tucatnyian kellenénk ahhoz, hogy akkora felfordulást csináljunk, ami elég hosszú ideig feltartja Day embereit.

– De nincs szükség feltétlenül rendtagokra – vetette fel Ginny. – Azután, amit Day a Roxfortban művelt, tudok mondani legalább egy tucatnyi diákot, akinek leghőbb vágya, hogy visszavágjon neki. Tudunk neki elfoglaltságot biztosítani.

Harry bólintott.

– Ez jó lesz.

– Akkor tűzzük ki a holnap éjszakát. Éjfélkor – jelentette ki Harry. – Fred, George, addigra elkészültök?

– Persze, nem gond – felelte George habozás nélkül.

– Jó. Ginny?

– Összeszedem a DS-t, Waltert és Jeremyt, és mindenki mást, aki eszembe jut. Kész leszünk.

– Elmondom McGalagony professzornak, hogy mit terveztek – szólt közbe Remus. – Nem szeretném, hogy mindannyian büntetőmunkát kapjatok, amiért kiszöktök az iskolából.

– Mondd meg neki azt is, hogy szükségünk van a tükrökre, amik Dumbledore irodájában vannak – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Mi gondoskodunk róla, hogy a Rend többi tagja is készen álljon – szólalt meg Tonks, miközben Mordon és Shacklebolt felé biccentett.

– Jó – mondta Remus. – Akkor hát mindent megbeszéltünk.

Mivel a gyűlés láthatóan véget ért, mindenki felállt az asztaltól. Hermione és Ron sietve elbúcsúztak, és távoztak, Fred és George pedig Harry mellé lépett.

– Bárcsak veled lehetnénk a Minisztériumban, pajtás – szólalt meg George.

– Igen, nem lenne rossz elbánni egy-két halálfalóval – bólogatott Fred.

– A Rend többi tagja majd elintézi a halálfalókat. Nektek Dayt kell távol tartanotok.

George elvigyorodott.

– Úgy lesz.

– Szóval áruld el, Harry – fogta suttogóra Fred cinkosan –, hogy fogsz elbánni az öreg Csuda-tudja-kivel?

Harry tekintete ösztönösen Piton felé cikázott, aki épp Remusszal beszélgetett a szoba másik végében. – Ezt most nem árulhatom el, de később majd mindent megmagyarázok.

George Harry vállára csapott.

– Akkor majd mesélünk egymásnak, ha túl leszünk rajta. Lesz mit mesélni, az tuti.

Az ikrek távoztak, és Harry az időközben mellé lépő Ginnyhez fordult. A lány szótlanul átölelte, Harry pedig magához szorította.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondta Harry.

Ginny elmosolyodott.

– Tudom. – És forrón megcsókolta. – Hamarosan találkozunk.

Ginny sarkon fordult, és ő is elment, Harry pedig hosszan nézett utána, míg egyszer csak egy másik hang ragadta meg a figyelmét.

– Értesíts, ha bármi változás állna be a tervben – mondta Piton Remusnak. – Máskülönben én foglak keresni, hogy a lehető legpontosabban tájékoztassalak a tevékenységükről.

– Sok szerencsét, Perselus – mondta Remus. – A Minisztériumban találkozunk.

Piton kurtán bólintott, és indulni készült.

– Elmegy? – tört ki Harryből.

– Természetesen. Valakinek szemmel kell tartania a Sötét Nagyúr követőit, hogy biztosak lehessünk benne, hogy bekapták a csalit, és minden reményeink szerint halad.

– Egyáltalán nem jön már vissza a főhadiszállásra?

Piton türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, Potter. Legalábbis ha továbbra is szeretnél informálódni arról, hogy mit csinál az ellenséged. – El akart fordulni, de Harry nem adta fel.

– Találkozunk a Minisztériumban?

Piton megtorpant, és Harryre nézett. Találkozott a tekintetük, és ezúttal Piton lassan válaszolt.

– Valószínűleg nem. Feltételezem, meglehetősen elfoglaltak leszünk.

Harry a férfira meredt. Szóval ennyi. Piton most ki fog sétálni az ajtón, és utána sosem látja többet. Mint Cedric és Sirius, akik egyik pillanatban még mellette voltak, a következőben pedig mindörökre eltűntek.

De nem kell feltétlenül így történnie. Ezúttal van esélye. Ezúttal mondhat valamit mindarról, amit Pitonnal közösen átéltek, mondhat köszönetet vagy istenhozzádot, mondhat _valamit_. De képtelen volt rá. A szavak reménytelenül összekuszálódtak, és a torkán akadtak, egyetlen hangot sem tudott kinyögni. Mindössze arra volt képes, hogy kábultan meredjen Pitonra.

– Potter, csakugyan azt hiszed, hogy bármi olyasmit mondhatnál nekem, amit még nem tudok?

Piton hanghordozása és szavai türelmetlenek voltak, de a hangjában rá oly kevéssé jellemző gyengédség bujkált, és Harry akaratlanul is elmosolyodott azon, hogy a férfi tévedhetetlenül meg tudta fejteni az érzéseit.

– Nem, uram. Azt hiszem, nem.

– Ez most nem a kétségek vagy a megbánás ideje – folytatta Piton. – Most csak egyetlen feladatod van, és arra kell összpontosítanod, _minden mást_ kizárva. Érted?

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és bólintott.

– Természetesen értem.

– Jó. Ezt tedd el. – Piton egy apró fiolát húzott elő a zsebéből, és Harry kezébe nyomta, aki homlokráncolva nézett a bájitalra.

– Ha eddig akár egyetlen szavamat sem fogadtad meg, most tedd azt – mondta Piton. – A legjobb formádban kell lenned, ha mentális párbajba akarsz bocsátkozni a Sötét Nagyúrral. Ez azt jelenti, hogy kipihentnek kell lenned. Ez egy enyhe nyugtató főzet, ami segít abban, hogy ellazulj, és természetes álomba merülj. Idd meg.

– Harry bólintott.

– Úgy lesz. És ne aggódjon, uram. Végzek vele.

Piton tekintete még egy pillanatig Harryébe mélyedt, majd elégedetten bólintott. Sarkon fordult, és suhogó talárral, hosszú léptekkel elindult kifelé az étkezőből.

–Várjon! Professzor! – kiáltott Harry, és Piton után szaladt az előszobába.

– Mi az, Potter? – kérdezte a férfi ingerülten.

Harry nem válaszolt azonnal. Ehelyett a ládájához lépett, ami még mindig a lépcső mellett állt, és előhúzta belőle a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét. Piton felé nyújtotta.

– Vigye magával. Nekem nem lesz rá szükségem, de magának talán igen.

Piton meglepetten nézett Harryre, de elvette a felajánlott köpenyt, és a talárja zsebébe gyömöszölte. Futó mosolyt villantott Harryre.

– Köszönöm, Potter. Ez csakugyan jól jöhet.

Végül búcsút intett, és távozott. Harry bénultan, a bejárati ajtóra szegezett tekintettel állt az előszoba közepén, míg egyszer csak egy kéz ereszkedett a vállára. Remusra pillantott, aki figyelmesen nézte őt.

– Jól vagy, Harry?

Harry bólintott. Képtelen lett volna beszélni az aggodalmairól.

– Ez igazán szép volt tőled. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jócskán megkönnyíti majd Perselus dolgát. Most pedig gyere fel. Perselus jól van, neked pedig aludnod kell.

* * *

Harry megtartotta a Pitonnak tett ígéretét. Bármennyire is zaklatott volt, megitta a férfitól kapott bájitalt, és lefeküdt aludni. A délelőtt közepén ébredt, épp olyan kipihenten és éberen, mint amilyen éhesen. A tegnap éjjel elfogyasztott szendvicsek elég csekélyke vacsorát jelentettek. Harry lement a konyhába, ahol Remus, Ron és Hermione már várt rá. Hermione egy pergamenlap felé görnyedt.

– Az micsoda? – kérdezte Harry.

– A szövegkönyvünk – felelte Ron a szemét forgatva. – Hermione biztos akar lenni benne, hogy a mindannyian a megfelelő dolgokat mondjuk Sipornak.

Harry felnevetett.

– Most viccelsz.

– Jól kell csinálnunk - jelentette ki Hermione. – Ha Sipor nem hisz nekünk, akkor kútba esett a tervünk, nem igaz?

Ez tagadhatatlan volt.

– Rendben. Akkor hát lássuk. – Harry leült Ron mellé, és elkezdték próbálni a szövegüket, miközben Remus reggelit készített Harrynek. Nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint Harry gondolta. Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki nem akadozott a szövege közben, Ronnak pedig különösen nehezen ment.

– Ron, természetesebbnek kell tűnnöd! – panaszkodott Hermione.

– Hogyan tűnnék természetesnek, amikor azt sem tudom, hogy kell kiejteni azt a szót? Én nem beszélek így! Arról nem is szólva, hogy az összes jó részt magadnak írtad. Én meg ostobának tűnök.

– Hát akkor írd át! – mondta Hermione, és ingerülten az asztalra dobta a szövegkönyvet. De nincs rá sok időnk!

Remus elmosolyodott, és letette Harry elé a reggelijét.

– Hadd nézzem. – Elvette a szövegkönyvet, és szó nélkül átírta, Harry pedig közben megette a tojást és a virslit.

Mire Harry végzett a reggelivel, Remus is befejezte a munkát. Jelentősen megnyirbálta a dialógust, és némi gyakorlás után készen álltak az előadásra. Remus mindegyiküknek átnyújtott egy tükörszilánkot. Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és nekikezdett.

– Ron, Hermione, hallotok engem?

– Igen, Harry, itt vagyunk – felelte Hermione.

– Részetekről minden kész van?

– Igen. Ginny éppen most gyűjti össze a DS-t. Elcsalogatják és lefoglalják ma éjjel Day aurorjait, amíg mi belopódzunk a Minisztériumba.

– Harry, biztos vagy benne, hogy az a dolog elpusztítja Voldemortot? – kérdezte Ron.

– Teljesen. Csak be kell jutnunk a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, és meg kell szereznünk. De amint a kezemben van, Voldemort egyszer és mindenkorra halott. Találkozzunk éjfélkor a Minisztériumban.

– Ott leszünk – ígérte Ron.

Harry, Ron és Hermione szótlanul visszaadták a tükreiket Remusnak, aki visszatette őket a fekete zsákba, és szorosra húzta a zsák szája körül a madzagot. Majd elvigyorodott.

– Remek előadás volt! Most nincs más dolgunk, mint várni, hogy ráharaptak-e.

Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig várniuk. Egy fél óra sem telt el, és megjelent egy ezüstösen áttetsző, madár alakú patrónus, és egy rövid üzenetet hozott: _Bekapták a csalit._

Harryt megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy működik a tervük. Sajnos pillanatnyilag semmi mást nem tudott tenni, mint várni arra, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal. Ron, Hermione és Remus megpróbálták elterelni a figyelmét, de nem igazán kötötték le a játékok, vagy épp a beszélgetés. Az idő nagy részében fel-alá járkált a házban, és a híreket várta, amik szerencsére gyakran érkeztek.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks és Mordon óránként bejelentkeztek a Fred és George által kifejlesztett okos kis szerkentyű segítségével, ami hasonlóan működött, mint Sirius tükre, csak kép nélkül. A szerkentyű leginkább egy lila brokkolira hasonlított, és pimasz hangon jelentette be a hívó fél nevét. Harry nem tudta elfojtani a nevetést, amikor először látta Remust egy furcsa színű zöldségnek látszó izéhez beszélni, de a szerkentyű biztonságos volt, és nyilvánvalóan hasznos, és Harry gyorsan megszokta.

Röviddel egy óra után Fred és George bejelentkezett a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül. Teljes sikert arattak. Percy elment a boltjukba, és kihallgatta a megrendezett beszélgetést a Főnix Rendjének kitalált gyűléséről. Olyan izgatott lett, hogy mindössze egy pillantást vetett arra a haszontalan találmányra, amit a testvérei előrántottak a bemutatóra. Rendelt belőle húsz darabot, és aztán szinte hasraesett a nagy sietségben.

Ginny is sikerről számolt be. Tizenöt diákot toborzott össze, akik lelkesedtek a lehetőségért, hogy feledhetetlen élményt szerezhetnek Ian Daynek.

Piton patrónusa rendszeres időközönként jelent meg, és tájékoztatta őket a Voldemort táborából érkező hírekről. A gonosz varázsló egész biztosan a Minisztériumban lesz aznap éjjel, összes elérhető halálfalójával együtt.

Harry csak ámult és bámult. Minden jel szerint a tervük remekül halad. Mindeddig semmi sem siklott félre. Harry fanyarul elmosolyodott. _Most már csak le kell győznöm Voldemortot._

_

* * *

_

A Grimmauld tértől sok mérföldnyire Piton egy mugli szórakozóhelyen üldögélt, és könnyű vacsoráját fogyasztotta. Minden a tervek szerint haladt. Bellatrixot sikerült csőbe húzni, csakúgy, mint a Sötét Nagyurat, és a halálfalók arra készültek, hogy éjfél után rajtaüssenek a Minisztériumon. Piton továbbra is szemmel tartja őket, bár ez leginkább rengeteg várakozást jelentett.

Normális estben Piton végtelen türelemmel tudott az ellenségei után kémkedni; mint egy pók, aki a hálója közepében ülve várja, hogy a selyemszál rezzenése elárulja a prédáját. De most nyugtalan volt, és elégedetlen. És várakozás közben túlságosan is sok ideje volt gondolkodni.

A biztos és igen közeli halálnak megvolt az a szerencsétlen hatása, hogy Piton önmagába nézett. Arra kényszerítette, hogy számot vessen az életével, és bármennyire is próbálta, nem tudott ettől a gondolattól elszakadni. Biztos volt benne, hogy halála után Merlin-díjjal tüntetik majd ki, és hősnek fogják kikiáltani. Egyszer talán még a történelemkönyvekben is futó említésre kerül majd a neve. Valamikor, nem is olyan régen ez a világot jelentette volna számára. Most azonban már nem. Piton újra és újra azon kapta magát, hogy felidézi a múltjának azon eseményeit, amikor vagy a józan ész, vagy az elemi udvariasság, vagy mindkettő hiányáról tett tanúbizonyságot, és most ezek miatt gyötörte a lelkiismeretfurdalás.

Piton körbenézett a zsúfolt kocsmában, valami olyasmit keresve, ami elvonhatná a figyelmét, de mindössze nevető és csendes beszélgetésbe mélyedő embereket látott. Haragjában a fogát csikorgatta. Egész életében ilyen jeleneteket figyelt, de valahogy sohasem sikerült részesükké válnia. Még a diákévei alatt is, amikor végre sikerült elfogadtatnia magát bizonyos mardekáros társaival, mindig félszegnek érezte magát, és semmiféle valódi bajtársiasságot nem érzett velük.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta, amikor egy közeli asztalnál valaki hangosan felnevetett. Barátság: mindig olyan egyszerűnek tűnt, és ő mégis képtelen volt kialakítani egy ilyen alapvető kapcsolatot. Már réges-régen felhagyott a próbálkozással, és pragmatista lévén meggyőzte magát, hogy nincs is szüksége olyasmire, amit nem kaphat meg. De ez hazugság volt, és többé nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a szívét hasogató fájdalmat, vagy úgy tenni, mintha a kétségbeesett magány nem lenne valódi.

Pitonba belehasított a bosszúság. Az egész Potter hibája volt, az, hogy itt üldögél, és nincs jobb dolga, mint magát sajnálni. Nos, talán nem egyedül Potter hibája. Nyilvánvalóan Dumbledore-nak is része van benne. De a fiú volt az, aki hónapokon keresztül ostromolta az érzéseit, lerombolva nagy gonddal felépített védelmi vonalait, és ráébresztve őt erre az igényére, amelyet nem tudott kielégíteni. Egyszerűen fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan.

Olyan kevés emberrel találkozott élete során, aki fontos lett volna neki, és mégis, minden alkalom, amikor kitárta a szívét, csak gyászt hozott számára. Kisgyerekként végignézte az édesanyja halálát, vele együtt elveszített mindent, ami kedves volt neki. Legközelebb csak akkor talált valamiféle elfogadásra, amikor a Roxfortba ment, és találkozott Lily Evansszal. Az iskolában a lány volt az egyetlen igazi barátja, ám őt kétszer is elveszítette, és mindkétszer a saját ostobasága miatt.

Aztán ott volt Dumbledore. Őt Piton nem igazán nevezte volna a barátjának, inkább olyan volt, mint egy bogaras nagypapa. De abban Piton egy pillanatig sem kételkedett, hogy az idős férfi őszintén kedvelte őt, és most nagyon hiányzott neki. Biztos volt benne, hogy közel sem érezné magát ennyire magányosnak, ha megbeszélhette volna zavaros érzéseit Dumbledore-ral. De erre nem volt lehetősége. Édesanyjához és Lilyhez hasonlóan alighanem Dumbledore is előtte lépi át a halál küszöbét.

És ezzel ismét visszajutott az egyetlen személyhez, akinek az imént felsoroltakon kívül sikerült átsurrannia érzelmi védőgátjain – Potter. Bármennyire is hihetetlen volt, a fiúnak fontos volt Piton, és Pitonnak is éppolyan fontos volt a fiatalember, aki olyannyira emlékeztette Lilyre. Bármit is látott valaha a fiúban James Potterből, azt már rég kiszorította a mindent elsöprő megértés, amit minden alkalommal kiolvashatott azokból a zöld szemekből, ahányszor csak Potter ránézett. Lily pont ugyanilyen volt. Még amikor a végsőkig dühös volt rá, akkor is mindig megértette és törődött vele, és még amikor ötödévtől szóba sem álltak többé egymással, valahol a lelke mélyén akkor is tudta, hogy ezek a dolgok nem változtak.

Piton kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén. Potter figyelmességét sem hálálta meg jobban, mint annak idején az édesanyjáét. Dumbledore-nak igaza volt. Őszintének kellett volna lennie a fiúval. Gyáván és önző módon viselkedett, amikor nem mondta el Potternek az igazságot, és Piton utálta magát érte. De nem tehette. Most, a halál árnyékában nem, amikor nem volt senki más, aki akár egyetlen könnycseppet ejtett volna érte.

Pitonon hirtelen erőt vett az elkeseredés, és lehunyta a szemét. Mélyet lélegzett, hogy megnyugodjon, és félrelökte kavargó érzelmeit. Még mindig pragmatista volt, és már csak néhány óra van hátra, mondogatta magának. Csak néhány óra, és minden szenvedése véget ér. Annyi ideig már csak féken tudja tartani az érzelmeit. Piton még egyet sóhajtott, majd komor eltökéltséggel visszatért feladatához, hogy szemmel tartsa a halálfalókat.

* * *

Harry számára véget nem érőnek tűnt a várakozás a Grimmauld téren, de végre megkapták a hírt Kingsley Shacklebolttól, hogy az aurorok elkezdtek kivonulni a Minisztériumból. Tíz perccel később megérkezett a végső jelzés, és tíz perccel éjfél előtt Harry, Ron, Hermione és Remus a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium előtti utcára hoppanált. Az öreg telefonfülke mellé érkeztek, ami Minisztérium bejárata volt, és Harry épp csak ki tudta venni a többi, sötétben rejtőzködő rendtagot. Egyikük feléjük lépdelt, és Harry elmosolyodott, amikor felismerte Tonksot.

– Odalent minden biztonságos – jelentette ki a nő. – Nyugodtan bemehettek.

– Ti hárman menjetek előre – mondta Remus. – Pár perc múlva én is megyek.

Harry bólintott, majd Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt belépett a telefonfülkébe, és a Minisztérium automata recepciósát tárcsázta.

– Kérem adja meg látogatása célját – mondta az udvarias női hang.

– Harry Potter, Ron Weasley és Hermione Granger. Azért jöttünk, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot – felelte Harry.

Egy pillanat múlva három kitűző jelent meg. Harry elvette a sajátját, és miközben a lift elindult velük lefelé, elolvasta.

Harry Potter

A Világ megmentése

Amikor Harry és barátai megérkeztek az átriumba, már vártak rájuk a rendtagok, akik halálfalók érkezésére számítva azonnal védekező pozíciót vettek fel.

– Potter!

Harry megfordult, és megpillantotta a feléje bicegő Mordont.

– Épp most kaptunk üzenetet Pitontól. A halálfalók úton vannak, szóval igyekezzetek.

Harry bólintott, és Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt a lifthez sietett. Széthúzta a rácsot, majd a barátaira nézett.

– Sok szerencsét, Harry – mondta Ron, és felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Harry megrázta a felé nyújtott kezet, kicsit félszegnek érezve magát a szokatlan gesztustól.

– Nektek is.

– Az imént két tucat halálfaló érkezett az utcába! – kiáltott egy varázsló. – Harcba bocsátkoztak az embereinkkel. – A varázsló homlokát ráncolva, feszülten fülelt Fred és George egyik lila brokkolijába. – Még többen jönnek. Nem tudjuk sokáig feltartóztatni őket. Siessetek!

Hermione szorosan átölelte Harryt, majd a liftbe lökte.

– Légy óvatos, Harry! – kiáltotta, miközben az aranyszínű rács becsukódott, és a lift elindult. Ereszkedés közben Harry figyelte, ahogy két legjobb barátja eltűnik a szeme elől, ő pedig egyre mélyebbre jutott a Minisztérium bugyraiba: egy emelet, kettő, három. A lift gyötrelmesen lassan haladt, Harry szíve pedig majd kiugrott a helyéről, habár nem tudta, melyik rémíti meg jobban: az a kilátás, hogy szembe kell néznie Voldemorttal, vagy az, hogy a barátait elsöprik a halálfalók. Harry a lift által keltett zajon át egy kiáltást hallott fentről, amit egy másik követett. Négy emelet, öt, hat. Harry további kiabálást hallott, egyre halkabban, ahogy a lift egyre mélyebbre jutott, és a kiáltásokat félreérthetetlen csatazaj kísérte. Harry nagyot nyelt, és megragadta a rácsot, mintha azzal gyorsabb haladásra ösztökélhetné a liftet. Mi van, ha Voldemort már a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra hoppanált? Mi van, ha ott várja majd, amikor kilép a liftből? Hét. Nyolc. Harry előrántotta a pálcáját, és megsuhogtatta maga előtt, miközben a lift megállt. Kilenc. Harry szétrántotta a rácsot, és pálcájával a kézben, összegörnyedve kivetődött a liftből.

A hosszú folyosó üres volt. Harry felállt, és óvatosan körülnézett, de csak halotti csend fogadta. Mély levegőt vett, hogy megnyugtassa az idegeit, majd egyre gyorsuló léptekkel, a végén már futva, a magányosan álló fekete ajtó felé indult. Amikor elérte az ajtót, lelassított, az pedig kitárult a közeledtére. Harry belesett a mögötte lévő kerek szobába, készen arra, hogy támadás esetén hátraugorjon. De a folyosóhoz hasonlóan a szoba is üres volt. Harry belépett a szobába, és szemügyre vette az előtte sorakozó tökéletesen egyforma fekete ajtókat.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy melyik ajtó melyik helyiségbe vezet, mint ahogy azt sem tudta, melyik lenne a legjobb helyszín ahhoz, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal. De támadt egy ötlete, és remélte, hogy működni fog. A legutóbb, amikor itt járt, Bellatrix Lestrange üldözése közben, nem tudta, merre van a kifelé vezető út, de amikor kérte, akkor feltárult a megfelelő ajtó. Nem tudta, hogy vajon ezúttal is segít-e majd a szoba, de egy próbálkozást megért.

– Azért vagyok itt, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot. Merre kell mennem?

Meglepetésére és megkönnyebbülésére tőle jobbra kinyílt az egyik ajtó. Harry átlépte a küszöbét, és egy addig soha nem látott szobában találta magát. Az egész szobát fehér gyöngyök borították. A falakon lévő aranyszínű gyertyatartókban fehér gyertyák égtek, lágy, meleg ragyogással árasztva el a szobát. Ettől eltekintve a szoba üres volt, és mégis, Harry valahogy úgy érezte, mintha a hely bátorsággal töltené el. Ugyanaz a remény- és örömteli érzés öntötte el, mint amikor a főnix énekét hallotta, és az idegessége szertefoszlott, átadva helyét a nyugodt eltökéltségnek.

Abban a pillanatban égető fájdalom hasított Harry sebhelyébe. Ösztönösen kizárta a fájdalmat, miközben a még mindig nyitott ajtó felé pördült. Voldemort az ajtóban állt, és kegyetlen, éles nevetést hallatott.

– Ez lenne az a „fegyver", amit fel akartál használni, hogy elpusztíts engem, Harry? – kérdezte Voldemort gyűlölködve, miközben belépett a szobába. – A szeretet?

Szeretet? Igen, csakugyan ez az érzés töltötte el, ébredt rá Harry, amikor körülnézett. Ez lenne az a szoba, ami legutóbbi ittjártakor zárva volt? A szoba, amiről Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy a halálnál is csodálatosabb és rettenetesebb erőt rejt?

– Ah, csalódást okozol, Harry – folytatta Voldemort, és szomorúan ingatta a fejét. – Épp olyan bolond vagy, mint Dumbledore, pedig reméltem, hogy nagyobb kihívást jelentesz majd.

Harry ellensége szemébe mélyesztette a tekintetét, és elmosolyodott.

– Azért még ne légy túlságosan csalódott. – És mielőtt a sötét varázsló bármit is tehetett volna, alábukott az elméjébe. Mindkettőjük számára megszűnt a külvilág.

* * *

Harry már járt Voldemort elméjében, de az akkor ennek nem volt tudatában. Ezúttal Voldemort küzdött a jelenléte ellen. Elméjének egyik sötét rejtekéből egy rosszindulatú, kígyóhoz hasonlatos lény támadt Harryre, akinek azonban már több hónapnyi tapasztalata volt ezzel kapcsolatban. Kivédte a támadást, és lebukott Voldemort tudatalattijának mélyebb rétegei felé. Érezte, hogy ellensége félelme és haragja egyre magasabbra csap, ahogy ő egyre mélyebbre ereszkedik. Végül áttörte az utolsó mentális akadályt is, és feltárult előtte Voldemort elméjének tájképe.

Harry levegő után kapkodott. A látvány szürreális volt. Egy hihetetlenül magas hegy tetején elterülő tágas fennsíkon állt, ahonnan mintha az egész világra rá lehetett volna látni. Fölötte az égbolt fekete volt, mintha éjszaka lenne, azonban a táj körülötte nappali világosságban fürdött: hideg, természetellenes fény világította meg. Voldemort tőle pár méterre állt, és úgy tűnt, őt is éppen annyira elképeszti a környezet, mint Harryt. Orrlyuka kitágult, ahogy lassan körbenézett. Azután halkan, elégedetten felnevetett, amitől Harry megborzongott.

– Szóval megtanultad, hogyan nyúlhatsz le az elme legmélyére. Szép munka, Harry. Csakugyan szép munka. De itt sem lesz könnyebb dolgod. Nézz csak körül. Láthatod, milyen hatalmassá és nagyszerűvé váltam.

Harry körülnézett, de semmi nagyszerűt nem talált az eléje táruló látványban. A föld sivár és kietlen volt, és minden oldalról sötétség vette körül. Csípős hideg volt, mégsem lehetett egyetlen hófoltot sem látni, csak a kiégett talajt. Egy szemernyi élet sem volt sehol. Azonban Voldemortot mindez egy cseppet sem zavarta. A fennsík pereméhez lépdelt, és a távolba meredt, ahol a sötétségen túl szürreális látomásként csillogott a világ. Szélesre tárta a karját, és lázasan felnevetett.

– Látod, Harry? Az egész világ a lábaim előtt hever!

Harry óvatosan közelebb lépett Voldemorthoz, és követte a varázsló tekintetét, de a látvány hatására csupán mindent elsöprő veszteségérzet töltötte el. A távolban, túl a hegységet körülölelő sötétségen, csakugyan ott hevert az egész világ. De annyira messze volt. Itt állni magányosan ezen az elhagyatott helyen, és meglátni, hogy minden élet elérhetetlen távolságban van – ez egyáltalán nem volt nagyszerű, ez maga volt a pokol.

Harry közelebb lépett a sziklaszirt pereméhez, és lenézett a hatalmas, sötéten tátongó szakadékba. Azon nyomban, ösztönös rettenettel hátrahőkölt, habár nem tudta volna megmondani, mi borzasztotta el. Harry ismét a szakadék széléhez araszolt, hogy a mélybe pillantson. A meredek sziklafal nyílegyenesen hatolt le a sötétség tengerébe, ami elválasztotta a hegyet a távoli világtól. De Harry tudta – habár fogalma sem volt róla, honnan –, hogy nem csupán az éjszakai sötétség rejti el előle a mérföldekkel alacsonyabban fekvő tájat. A szakadék rettentő hideget árasztott magából, amihez képest a hideg fennsík szinte barátságosnak tűnt. Harry felismerte az érzést. Ugyanaz a hidegség borzongatta, mint amikor egy dementor került a közelébe, de ezúttal százszor erősebben.

Harryt undor és kétségbeesés öntötte el. Biztos volt benne, hogy semmiféle élet nem létezik a sötétségben. Valójában úgy érezte, mintha egyáltalán semmi nem lenne ott, mintha az, aki átlépi a szikla peremét, egyszerűen egy feneketlen, jeges semmibe zuhanna az idők végezetéig. Harry nem tudta elfojtani a rátörő borzongást, de úgy tűnt, Voldemortra semmiféle hatása nincs a sötét szakadéknak.

És ami még rosszabb, döbbent rá Harry, minden jel arra mutatott, hogy az ő jelenléte sincs semmiféle hatással Voldemortra. Nyilvánvalóan nem szenvedett tőle. Vajon amiatt a kapcsolat miatt, ami a halálhalóihoz kötötte? Nem, az nem lehet. Amikor két évvel ezelőtt próbálta megszállni Harryt, az gyötrelmes fájdalmat okozott neki.

Ekkor egy rettenetes gondolat ötlött fel Harryben. Lehetséges lenne, hogy tévedtek? Mi van, ha nem is az ő jelenléte miatt szenvedett akkor Voldemort? Ha így van, akkor semmi esélye arra, hogy legyőzze az ellenségét. Anélkül az előny nélkül teljesen esélytelen, hogy megállja a helyét a varázslóval szemben. Mi történik akkor a barátaival, és mindazokkal az emberekkel, akik arra számítanak, hogy véget vet Voldemort rémuralmának?

Ahogyan Harry szívét elöntötte a bűntudat, érezte, hogy megremeg a lába alatt a hegy. Voldemort arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és acsarkodva fordult Harry felé.

– _Hagyd abba!_

_Hát persze! _– döbbent rá Harry, miközben felidézte azt a régi jelenetet a Minisztérium átriumában. Voldemortnak nem okozott gondot, hogy megszállja őt. A gonosz varázsló csak akkor menekült ki az elméjéből a kínok kínjai közepette, amikor Harry Siriusra gondolt. Nem a jelenléte, hanem a szeretet volt az, amit Voldemort képtelen volt elviselni. Ez a felismerés megdobogtatta Harry szívét, és egyszerre feléledtek az elméjében az emlékek. Ahogyan Ronnal és Hermionéval nevettek, ahogyan Ginnyvel üldögélt a tónál, ahogyan Sirius kacagott a Grimmauld téren a halála előtti karácsonykor. Egy másik karácsony, amit a Weasley családdal töltött az Odúban. Egymás után villantak fel elméjében az emlékképek, és velük együtt elárasztotta a barátai iránt érzett szeretet, míg a végén szinte már sajgott az örömtől és a feléjük áradó hálától.

– NEM! – kiáltott fel Voldemort kínok között. Harryre szegezte a pálcáját, de ő ügyesen hárította a támadást, miközben a szíve csordultig telt szeretettel. Voldemort sikoltozva és a fájdalomtól hétrét görnyedve térdre zuhant, majd az ég felé nyújtotta a kezét, és nyers dühvel teli üvöltés szakadt ki belőle.

A tintafekete égbolton négy fénycsík suhant át, mint a hullócsillagok, és négy halálfaló jelent meg Harry előtt. Kábultan forgatták a fejüket, láthatóan meghökkentette őket, hogy hirtelen ezen a furcsa helyen találták magukat.

– Öljétek meg! – üvöltötte Voldemort.

Bármennyire is össze voltak zavarodva, megértették uruk parancsát, és Harry felé fordultak, a fiú azonban készen állt. Miközben a halálfalók felemelték a pálcájukat, ő intett a kezével, és azon nyomban egy magas kőfal jelent meg közvetlenül előttük. Egy pillanattal később a Harryre irányított átkok a fal alsó részébe csapódtak, és az megrogyott. Az egész fal a halálfalókra omlott, és teljesen maga alá temette őket.

Voldemort néma csendben, döbbenten meredt a kőhalomra, ott, ahol az imént még a követői voltak. Azután felnézett Harryre, és a szeme elismerően összeszűkült. Egy intésére újabb két csík szelte át az égboltot, további két döbbent halálfaló érkezését jelezve. Azonban ők Voldemort mögött tűntek fel, aki egyelőre egy szóval sem jelezte nekik, hogy meg kellene támadniuk Harryt. Ehelyett lassan felállt, és közben rosszindulatúan figyelte Harryt. Harry ismét a barátaira gondolt, de ezúttal a gonosz varázsló nem mutatta jelét a fájdalomnak. Ajkán ismét veszélyt sugalló mosoly kezdett játszadozni, miközben felemelte a pálcáját.

– Ezúttal nem működik, Harry. Nem, amíg a szolgáim velem vannak.

– Akkor gondoskodnom kell róla, hogy ne maradjanak sokáig.

Még be sem fejezte a mondatot, amikor egy nyílvessző fúródott az egyik halálfaló hátába. A férfi felnyögött, és holtan esett össze. Egy pillanattal később a társa is követte. Voldemort megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a váratlanul felbukkant támadóval, de az átka túl lassú volt, és elhibázta a kentaurt, aki elügetett a fennsíkon.

A holttestek eltűntek, Voldemort pedig ingerült mordulás kíséretében csettintett, mire két másik szolgája vette át a helyüket. Azután ismét Harry felé fordult, de már nem mosolygott.

– Úgy tűnik Harry, hogy tele vagy ma meglepetésekkel. Talán mégsem lesz annyira unalmas, mint amitől tartottam.

Harry is felemelte a pálcáját, és komor eltökéltséggel ellenségére mosolygott.

– Abban biztos lehetsz.

* * *

Perselus a fölötte lévő emeleten dúló harcok zaját hallgatta, miközben céltudatosan masírozott egy kihalt folyosón. Potter láthatatlanná tévő köpönyege segítségével sikerült észrevétlenül elsurrannia a csatázó felek mellett. Nem azért, mert el akarta kerülni a küzdelmet; valójában pont arra vágyott, hogy belevethesse magát a harcba. Először azonban teljesítenie kellett egy feladatot: egy olyan feladatot, aminek egyáltalán nem szívesen látott neki.

Természetesen könnyen elkerülhette volna. Végtére is ő vette fel a kapcsolatot Luciusszal, és szervezte meg a találkozót. De tartozott ennyivel Luciusnak. Bármit is jelentett az, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr igényt tart egy követője lelkére, Piton biztos volt benne, hogy szabadságnak nem nevezhető. Ő szabadságot ígért Luciusnak, és Piton mindig állta a szavát.

Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a Minisztérium magánkönyvtárába, ami egy tágas, jól felszerelt terem volt, mahagóni könyvespolcokkal és elegáns bőrkanapékkal és fotelekkel: pontosan az a fajta fényűzés, amit Lucius mindig is szeretett.

Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és óvatosan körülnézett a szobában.

– Lucius? – szólalt meg halkan.

A férfi egy hatalmas, díszes könyvespolc mögül lépett elő, és tekintete ide-oda cikázott, miközben felmérte, hogy Piton csakugyan egyedül van.

– Ez őrültség, Perselus! – sziszegte Pitonnak, miközben átvágott a szobán, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá. – Dumbledore a halál kapujában van, Potter meg állítólag szerzett egy fegyvert, amivel képes legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat? Miféle játékot játszol?

– Nem játék, Lucius. Ez az igazság. A Sötét Nagyúr ma éjjel elbukik. Potter legyőzi őt.

Piton olyan magabiztossággal beszélt, hogy a másik férfi döbbenetében egy pillanatig csak szájtátva meredt rá.

– Értem – mondta végül Lucius. Megszokott fennhéjázó modorában felszegte az állát. – Akkor majd ne felejtsd el, hogy mit ígértél nekem, Perselus. Én megtettem, amire kértél.

Piton elmosolyodott.

– Nem felejtettem el. Hamarosan meglesz a jutalmad. Azonban még egy dolgot meg kell tenni. Potter a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon van. A Sötét Nagyúr ott fog rátalálni, és életbevágó, hogy senki ne zavarja meg őket. A Rend védelmezi majd az átriumba menő liftek felé vezető kijáratot, de van egy másik út is lefelé: egy ritkán használt lépcső. Kevesen tudnak a létezéséről, és nem akarjuk felhívni rá a figyelmet azzal, hogy odaküldünk egy csapatot az őrzésére. Mindazonáltal őrizni kell. Abban van szükségem van a segítségedre, hogy ezt diszkréten intézd el.

Lucius bólintott. Ártalmatlan feladat volt, sokkal biztonságosabb, mint átkokat hárítgatni odafenn.

– Merre van?

Piton előhúzta a zsebéből a Minisztérium épületének részletes alaprajzát, és egy közeli asztalra terítette. Mutatóujjával a közepére bökött.

– Itt, a KBF irodája mellett.

Piton hátralépett, Lucius pedig az asztal fölé hajolt, és szemügyre vette a részletes alaprajzot. Piton felemelte a pálcáját, de mielőtt kimondhatta volna az átkot, halk kattanást hallott: egy ajtó csukódását. Piton az árulkodó zaj forrása felé pördült, megrémítve ezzel Luciust, aki szintén felegyenesedett, és felemelte a pálcáját.

– Perselus, mi…

– Pszt! – Piton minden érzékszervével a szobát fürkészte. Aztán mindketten meghallották a mellettük lévő magas könyvespolc mögül érkező halk susogást és ideges légvételt. Valaki megpróbált észrevétlenül a közelükbe osonni, de nem sikerült. Piton és Lucius elgondolkodva egymásra néztek, majd Piton csendesen a könyvespolc széléhez lépett, és várt. Amikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy az a valaki vele egyvonalba ért, előugrott, megragadta a behatolót, aki rémült kiáltást hallatott, majd kirángatta a nyílt színre. Lucius és Piton pálcája azon nyomban az újonnan érkezettre szegeződött, de nem átkozták meg. Ehelyett mindketten csak döbbenten meredtek rá.

– Draco? – szólalt meg Lucius, és lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját. – Merlinre, mit csinálsz te itt?

Draco tágra nyílt szemmel, értetlenül bámult a két férfira.

– Apám? De hát én azt hittem… Neked most… Mit csinálsz itt _vele_? – fejezte be Draco méltatlankodva, és vasvillaszemeket meresztett Piton felé.

Lucius előrébb lépett, és megragadta a fia karját.

– Nem tudom, hogy kerültél ide, és hogy mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz, de épp egy csata közepén vagyunk, és semmi keresnivalód itt. Perselus, ki kell juttatnunk innen.

Draco kirántotta a karját apja szorításából, és hátrább lépett, miközben hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

– _Perselus?_ – Draco Pitonra nézett, majd tekintetében felderengő megértéssel vissza Luciusra. – Te összejátszol vele? Segítesz neki, azok után, ahogy elárult téged?

– Mindannyian azt tesszük, ami az érdekeinket szolgálja, és segít, hogy túléljük ezt az egészet, Draco. Azt hittem, ennyit már megtanultál.

– De ő a másik oldalon áll! Az ellenségeinknek dolgozik!

– Draco, ne légy ostoba! Háború van. Az elkötelezettségek változnak. Azt teszem, ami a legjobb a családunknak.

– Draco – szólalt meg Piton. – Hogyan találtál ránk, és mit keresel itt?

Draco türelmetlenül legyintett.

– Sipor juttatott be a Minisztériumba egy hátsó bejáraton keresztül, és egy új követőbűbáj segítségével találtam magukra, amit Bellatrix néni tanított nekem. – Draco ismét az apjára nézett. – Azt mondta, szükséged van a segítségemre. Azt mondta, hogy bajban vagy.

– És csakugyan bajban van, Draco.

Piton és Lucius megpördült, mivel Bellatrix hangja a hátuk mögül hallatszott, de senki nem volt ott. _Hasbeszélő bűbáj!_ – jött rá azonnal Piton. Visszafordult, de a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenség épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Bellatrix előlépjen a könyvespolc mögül. Megragadta Dracót, és pálcáját a rémült fiú torkához nyomta.

– Micsoda elbűvölő vallomás, Lucius – jegyezte meg Bellatrix, és szemében rosszindulatú tűz égett. – Tudtam, hogy összejátszol Pitonnal. Azok a szánalmas kifogások, hogy miért nem találsz rá!

– Bella! – lépett a nő felé Lucius.

– Állj meg ott, ahol vagy. – Bellatrix még mélyebbre fúrta a pálcáját Draco torkába, és Lucius megdermedt.

– Dobjátok el a pálcátokat, mindketten – parancsolta Bellatrix.

Lucius azonnal a földre ejtette a pálcáját, Piton azonban csak dühösen meredt a nőre és Dracóra.

– Megölöm, Piton – jegyezte meg Bellatrix hűvösen.

– Perselus! – sziszegte Lucius.

Piton türelmetlenül felsóhajtott, és ledobta a pálcáját.

– Ez igazán kezd unalmassá válni, Draco.

Bellatrix diadalmasan elmosolyodott, és elernyesztette a szorítást, habár még mindig Dracón tartotta a pálcáját.

– Tedd amit mondok, Draco, és osztozhatsz velem ezeknek az árulóknak az elfogásáért kijáró dicsőségben; ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy lemosd a szennyet a családod nevéről, és megkíméld magad és anyádat az apád árulása miatti megtorlástól. Ha viszont szembeszállsz velem, igencsak kellemetlen halált fogsz halni. Megértettél?

Draco nyelt egyet, és bólintott.

– Jó. – Bellatrix Dracóról Pitonra fordította a pálcáját. – Most visszafizetek egy régi kölcsönt. Nagyon vártam már azt a pillanatot, Piton. Álmodoztam róla. Bárcsak elég időm lenne rá, hogy méltóképp megbüntesselek az árulásodért. Sajnos meg kell elégednem azzal, hogy megöllek.

– Azt hittem, csak elfogod őket – jegyezte meg Draco idegesen.

– Éppen csata folyik, Draco, amennyiben nem vetted volna észre. Nincs idő foglyokat ejteni. De ne aggódj. Jelen körülmények között urunk nem fogja bánni, ha holtan látja az árulót.

Draco elsápadt, és tágra nyílt szemmel nézett Pitonra, ahogy megértette, mire készül a nagynénje.

– Arra vágytál, hogy halálfaló lehess, Draco – húzta el a száját Piton, de tekintete továbbra is Bellatrixra tapadt. – Most saját szemeddel láthatod, hogy ez mit jelent.

– Úgy van – mosolyodott el Bellatrix. – _Avada Kedavra!_

– Ne! – Draco félrelökte Bellatrix pálcáját, és az átok irányt tévesztett. Piton abban a pillanatban a földre vetette magát, és felkiáltott:

– _Invito!_

Bellatrix dühödten acsarogva taszított egyet Dracón, és Pitonra fogta a pálcáját, éppen akkor, amikor a férfi is megkaparintotta a sajátját.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Piton átka a mellkasa közepén találta el Bellatrixet, aki holtan rogyott a földre.

Egy pillanatra dermedt csend támadt, majd Piton talpra állt, és szemügyre vette a halott nőt. _Egy halálfaló, aki már nem fog gondot okozni Potternek._ Dracóra pillantott, de a fiú nem nézett sem rá, sem halott nagynénjére. Elszörnyedt arckifejezéssel bámult el Piton mellett. Amikor a férfi megfordult, és követte tekintetét, megpillantotta a másik földön heverő testet.

– Apám? – suttogta Draco. – Apám! – Draco félrelökte Pitont, és térdre zuhant Lucius mellett. – Apám, kérlek! _Apám!_

Draco felsikoltott gyászában, és arcát apja talárjába temetve könnyekben tört ki. Piton lenézett a fiúra, majd Luciusra pillantott, és tekintete találkozott a szőke férfi semmibe meredő szemeivel.

_Kettő,_ számolta Piton akaratlanul, majd ismét Dracóra nézett, aki vigasztalhatatlanul zokogott. Piton kimerülten felsóhajtott. Nem volt ilyesmire ideje, de nem hagyhatta itt a fiút ebben az állapotban. Ha másért nem, hát Luciusnak tartozott annyival, hogy megpróbálja megakadályozni, hogy a fia valami más ostobaságot is csináljon.

Piton letérdelt.

– Draco…

– Hagyjon békén!

– Draco, figyelj rám! – sürgette Piton.

– _Én tehetek róla!_

– Nem, nem te tehetsz róla, hanem Bella! Felhasznált téged, hogy elkapja az apádat. Csak őt lehet hibáztatni. Most pedig figyelj rám! Apád egy dolgot akart mindennél jobban, azt hogy te szabad légy, ne pedig annak a zsarnoknak a szolgája, aki a mi életünket a magáénak követelte. Ezért döntött úgy, hogy kockára teszi az életét, és hátat fordít a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Miattad. Épp ezért, tartozol neki és édesanyádnak azzal, hogy életben maradsz.

– Itt többé-kevésbé biztonságban vagy, de ne hagyd el ezt a szobát. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr követői találnak rád, mondd nekik azt, hogy abban a reményben siettél ide, hogy segítheted az ügyüket. Mondd nekik, hogy találkoztál az apáddal és a nagynénéddel, de én megtámadtalak titeket, és mindkettejüket megöltem. A halálfalók azonnal el fognak rólad feledkezni, és a nyomomba erednek.

– Másrészt viszont, ha a Főnix Rendjének valamelyik tagja talál rád, mondd el neki az igazat: hogy Bellatrix elcsalt az iskolából, és azért vagy itt, mert azt hitted, hogy az apádnak a segítségedre van szüksége. Nem követtél el semmiféle bűncselekményt, és a Rend meg fog védeni, ha hagyod. Figyelsz rám?

Draco bólintott, és felült.

– Igen.

– Jó. – Piton felállt, és sarkon fordult.

– Rosszul ítéltem meg magát – szólalt meg Draco.

– Nem, Draco. Magadat ítélted meg rosszul.

Piton magára hagyta a fiút, hogy meggyászolhassa az apját, és ismét kilépett az üres folyosóra. Ez nem pontosan a tervek szerint ment, de majdnem, és legalább nem neki kellett megölnie Luciust. _Köszönöm, Bella,_ gondolta Piton, és gúnyos mosoly futott át az arcán, majd ismét elkomolyodott.

A személyes küldetését teljesítette, és most már teljes figyelmét a fő célnak szentelhette. Valahol a Misztériumügyi Főosztály gyomrában Potter épp mentális párbajt folytat a Sötét Nagyúrral, és nem túl jók az esélyei. Piton eltökélte, hogy javít rajtuk, és tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. Abban a pillanatban megértette, amikor Dumbledore elmagyarázta, hogyan tett szert a Sötét Nagyúr a halhatatlanságra. A halálfalók több tucatnyian voltak, akiknek mind meg kellett halniuk, hogy Potter legyőzhesse a nemezisét, és nevetséges lett volna elvárni, hogy ő küzdjön meg mindegyikükkel, vagy kitartson addig, amíg mind meghalnak a Sötét Nagyúr keze által. Nyilvánvaló, hogy segítségre volt szüksége.

Piton fontolóra vette, hogy felhozza ezt a rendtagok előtt, de egyikük sem volt az a fajta, aki hajlandó lenne ölni, hacsak nem legvégső megoldásként. Nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Potter elvont helyzete elég lenne ahhoz, hogy túltegyék magukat ezen a vonakodáson, és mellesleg, nem is szívesen kezdett volna bele a magyarázatba. A Rend sosem fogadta el őt igazán mint maguk közül valót, és nem akart nekik újabb tápot adni ahhoz, hogy elítéljék, és még kevésbé ahhoz, hogy sajnálják.

Ehelyett inkább Potterre bízta a döntést, hogy megosztja-e velük annak a részleteit, hogy mi az ára a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzésének, a fiú pedig előre megjósolható módon a hallgatást választotta. Hát legyen. Majd ő megteszi, amit kell. Piton suhogó talárral sietett, hogy csatlakozzon a harchoz.

* * *

Ez volt a legkeményebb és egyben a legfurcsább küzdelem, amiben Harry valaha részt vett. Itt, ezen a szürreális hegycsúcson mind a hagyományos mágiát, mind a képzelete teremtményeit felhasználta, hogy sakkban tartsa Voldemortot, amíg elbánik a halálfalóival. Szerencsére a halálfalókról kiderült, hogy sokkal inkább jelentenek terhet Voldemortnak, mint fenyegetést Harrynek. Kezdeti óvatlansága után ugyanis Voldemort rájött, hogy meg kell óvnia azokat, akik a lelkét védelmezik, de Harry csaknem ellehetetlenítette, hogy ezt hosszabb időn át megtegye. Újra és újra mérgeskígyókat és más halálos teremtményeket idézett meg és uszított rájuk.

Voldemort nem tudta egyszerre megvédeni a halálfalóit, és harcolni Harryvel, így aztán megpróbálta elterelni Harry figyelmét, és megelőzni a támadásait azáltal, hogy saját teremtményeit küldte az ellenségére. Voldemort gyorsan fejlődött a mentális párbaj terén, és hamar megértette küzdelmük helyszínének, a tudatalatti világnak a szabályait. Azonban még mindig nem volt túl sok tapasztalata: Harry úgy érezte, hogy ő ennek az egy dolognak köszönheti, hogy egyáltalán még életben van.

Harry sok gyakorlással megtanulta, hogyan őrizze meg a mentális energiáit azáltal, hogy mind a támadáshoz, mind a védekezéshez a legegyszerűbb eszközöket használja fel. Voldemort ezzel ellentétben nagystílű volt, a legfélelmetesebb és legelképesztőbb fenevadakat hívta elő a képzeletéből Harry ellen. Meggondolatlansága viszont nem csupán gyorsabban szívta el az életerejét, hanem néhány követőjének az életébe is került.

Harry már csaknem megsajnálta a halálfalókat. Ő hozzá volt szokva, hogy elképesztő vadállatokkal és növényekkel harcol egy mentális tájon, ahol bármi megtörténhet. Ők nem, és mintegy fél tucatnyian az uruk saját teremtményeinek estek áldozatul. Az utolsó kettő úgy halt meg, hogy a sárkány, amit Voldemort idézett meg, hogy megtámadja Harryt, inkább az ő követőin ütött rajta, amikor Harry néhány kövér birkát varázsolt melléjük. De Voldemort tanult minden egyes hibájából, és Harry egyre nehezebben tudta kézben tartani a párbaj irányítását. Érezte, hogy kezdeti előnye lassan szertefoszlik, és a csata kezd eltolódni Voldemort javára. Az volt az egyetlen reménye, hogy Voldemort hamarabb fogy ki a halálfalókból, mint ahogy ő kifogyna az ötletekből, hogy hogyan tartsa távol az ellenségét.

* * *

A Minisztérium átriuma romokban hevert. A Mágikus Testvériség szökőkútja, amelyet a legutóbbi halálfaló-behatolás után újjáépítettek, ismét alig volt több, mint egy kőhalom. A falakon égésnyomok feketéllettek, és mindent a Főnix Rendje és Voldemort követőinek az összecsapása során lerombolt bútorokból és a dekorációból származó törmelék borított. De sem a csata, sem a pusztítás nem korlátozódott az Átriumra. Továbbterjedt a Minisztérium labirintusának teljes fő szintén.

Amint Piton belevetette magát a küzdelembe, mindig körülötte zajlott a legvadabb csata. Úgy tűnt, minden jelenlévő halálfaló magának akarja a dicsőséget, hogy megölhesse őt, de mindeddig ötüket sikerült legyőznie.

_Hatot,_ javította ki magát, miközben egy újabb halálfaló zuhant a padlóra. A Piton átka által okozott sebből még csordogált a vér. Piton kisöpörte a haját az arcából, és körülnézett. Utolsó ellenfelét egy tágas csarnokig üldözte, ahová számos folyosón keresztül jutottak az átriumból, és ahová már nem is hallatszott a küzdelem zaja. Türelmetlen homlokráncolással indult visszafelé, hogy további ellenfeleket találjon.

A KBF-iroda előtt rájuk is bukkant. Hatan futottak elő egy sarok mögül, és meglepetten megtorpantak, amikor észrevették Pitont. Azonban mindössze egy pillanatig haboztak, majd mindannyian felemelték a pálcájukat. Piton azon nyomban reagált. Berobbantotta a KBF-irodába vezető nehéz faajtót, és berohant. Éppen csak sikerült elkerülnie a neki szánt átkokat.

Az iroda pazar módon hirdette Ian Day hatalmát. Hatalmas, kör alakú terem volt, amelyben két vaskos márványoszlop ágaskodott a plafonig. A mennyezetet aranyszínű levelek és festett pásztorjelenetek díszítették. A fényesre csiszolt parkettát fényűző antik szőnyegek borították. A szobában körben vitrinekben elhelyezett szobrok és páncélok álltak, közöttük karosszékek, pamlagok és impozáns mahagóni íróasztalok. A terem hátsó végében egy emelvényen bírói pulpitusnak is beillő fogadópult állt, mögötte díszes kétszárnyú ajtó, amely kétségkívül Day irodájába vezetett.

Pitonnak mindössze egy pillanat állt rendelkezésére, hogy mindezt felmérje, miközben beugrott a legközelebbi íróasztal mögé, megfordult, és elindított egy átkot a becsörtető halálfalók felé. Elhibázta, és éppen csak sikerült elgördülnie a hat egyszerre érkező átok elől, amelyek szilánktengerré zúzták az íróasztalt. Egy szék mögé kúszott, majd az egyik oszlophoz rohant. Épp csak sikerült fedezékre lelnie, amikor egy újabb átok süvített el mellette.

Megkockáztatott egy gyors pillantást az ellenfeleire. A halálfalók szétszéledtek, nyilvánvalóan megpróbálták bekeríteni őt. Piton kiszórt egy átkot jobbra, mire az egyik szék lángokban tört ki, félreugrásra késztetve a felé lopakodó halálfalót. Azután a bal oldalt vette célba, és összezúzta az egyik vitrint, amiből üvegszilánkok és páncéldarabok szóródtak az ellenfeleire. Az azon az oldalon lévő halálfaló hangosan káromkodott, és fedezékbe ugrott. De Piton tisztában volt vele, hogy ezzel csak egy pillanatra késlelteti őket. Ennyi halálfalóval szemben nem sokáig tud kitartani, és hideg bizonyossággal ereszkedett rá a tudat, hogy ezt a csatát nem fogja túlélni.

Magában komoran elmosolyodott. _Megmondtam Potternek, hogy harc közben szándékozom meghalni._ Szorosan megmarkolta a pálcáját, összeszedte magát, és éppen elő akart lépni, hogy szembenézzen az ellenfeleivel, amikor egy átok suhant el mellette. Ez azonban nem a halálfalók felől érkezett, hanem éppen hogy őket vette célba. Piton meglepetten nézett körül, és megpillantotta Lupint, aki egy közeli szobor mögül leskelődött, és nyilvánvalóan a hátsó ajtón keresztül surrant be. A férfi elvigyorodott.

– Ugye nem bánod, ha csatlakozom a bulihoz? – kérdezte, miközben kivédte az egyik halálfaló átkát.

– Ami azt illeti, de! – sziszegte Piton, és közben még két átkot indított útnak a halálfalók felé. Miután felkészült a halálra, fonák módon bosszantotta Lupin közbeavatkozása. – Semmi szükségem bolond griffendéles hősködésre. Kézben tartom a helyzetet.

– A hat az egyhez arány, még neked is sok egy kissé, Perselus.

Egy átok darabokra robbantotta a szobrot, amely mögött Lupin rejtőzött, így a férfi gyorsan bevetődött egy íróasztal mögé. Piton meglengette a pálcáját, mire az egyik karosszék a levegőbe emelkedett, és rázuhant két halálfalóra.

– Megvagyok anélkül is, hogy beleütnéd az orrodat! – acsargott. – Tűnj el, mielőtt még megöleted magad.

– Most ki az, aki bolond módon hősködik? – vágott vissza Lupin. Intett a pálcájával, mire az egyik antik szőnyeg megbokrosodott, és a földre vetette a rajta álldogáló balszerencsés halálfalót. Ezután elkezdett felgöngyölődni, magába csavarva a férfit.

Egy átok csapódott az oszlopba, amely mögött Piton rejtőzött, márványszilánkok repkedtek szerteszét. Piton ösztönösen elfordította a fejét, és így szeme sarkából épp elkapott valami mocorgást. A szoba hátsó része felé pillantott.

– _Lupin!_

Piton figyelmeztetésére Lupin félreugrott. Az eddigi rejtekhelyeként szolgáló íróasztal kettéhasadt, és a földre rogyott. Két újabb halálfaló érkezett, ugyanazon a hátsó ajtón keresztül, ahol Lupin is besurrant. Piton két átkot szórt az újonnan érkezettekre, és másik kettőt a terem elülső felében lévő halálfalók felé. Nem törődött azzal, hogy célozzon. Csupán figyelemelterelésnek szánta az átkokat, miközben átrohant a termen, és bevetette magát egy hosszú dívány mögé.

Lupin már előzőleg ugyanott lelt menedéket, és most fanyarul Pitonra mosolygott.

– Ez egyre rosszabb lesz, ahelyett, hogy javulna. – Pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, mire egy jókora íróasztal siklott keresztül a padlón, és megállapodott a dívány előtt, megerősítve ezzel a rögtönzött barikádot. Piton eközben sikeresen célba vett egy halálfalót. A többiek azonban túlságosan jól elrejtőztek ahhoz, hogy megtámadják őket. A Pitonra és Lupinra szórt átkaik összehasogatták az íróasztalt, és lyukakat ütöttek a mögöttük lévő falba, törmelékkel terítve be őket.

A két férfi még inkább a földhöz lapult.

– Mit gondolsz, hányan vannak? – kérdezte Lupin.

– Túl sokan – felelte Piton savanyúan.

– Tartottam tőle, hogy ezt fogod mondani.

– De van rá egy mód, hogy elbánjunk velük – jegyezte meg Piton, és a hozzájuk legközelebb eső márványoszlopra mutatott. – Ha azt eltalálnánk taroló átokkal, talán sikerülne lerombolnunk, és magával rántaná a felettük lévő mennyezetdarabot is.

Lupin felnézett, és bólintott.

– Ez működhet. Persze lehetséges, hogy ránk omlasztja a mennyezet többi részét.

Piton ingerülten nézett rá.

– Van jobb ötleted?

– Nincs – vonta meg a vállát Lupin. – Csak biztos akartam lenni abban, hogy átgondoltad a következményeket.

– Természetesen, és arra jutottam, hogy nincs sok választásunk.

További átkok égettek jókora lyukakat a díványba, és tették parázsló ronccsá az íróasztalt.

– Azt hiszem, igazad van. Akkor háromra? Egy. Kettő. Három.

– _Reducto!_

A két egyforma átok összefonódva tört előre, és szétzúzták a közeli oszlopot. Az a mennyezet jelentős részével együtt leomlott, sűrű porfelhőbe burkolva a termet. Lupin köhögve lengette meg a pálcáját, mire könnyű szellő suhant át a termen, és megtisztította a levegőt. Pitonnal együtt felálltak és szótlanul szemügyre vették a termet. Egyetlen halálfaló sem maradt talpon. A kövek és a vakolat mindannyiukat maguk alá temették.

Vajon ez hogyan alakította a halottak számát? – töprengett Piton. Azonban ekkor életre kelt a karján a Sötét Jegy, és az izzó fájdalom minden más gondolatot félresöpört.

* * *

Remust egyszerre töltötte el megkönnyebbüléssel és borzalommal, hogy ennyi halálfalóval sikerült végezniük. Mindazonáltal, nem volt más választásuk.

A baljáról hallatszó nyögés Pitonra irányította a figyelmét, aki láthatóan kínok között szorongatta a bal alkarját.

– Perselus? Mi történt?

Piton nem válaszolt. Csupán egy elfojtott kiáltás tört ki belőle, majd összeesett.

– Perselus! – Remus térdre ereszkedett a férfi mellett, és megfordította, hogy megnézze az arcát. Amit látott, az egyáltalán nem volt biztató.

Piton üveges tekintettel meredt a semmibe. A teste merev volt, és rángatózott, mintha valami rohama lenne, nehézkesen lélegzett, és nyilvánvalóan borzasztóan szenvedett. Remus közelebb hajolt, és sürgető hangon szólongatta.

– Perselus! Hallasz engem?

Piton szeme fennakadt, és mellkasából borzasztó hörgő hang szakadt ki.

– _Perselus!_

Remus megérintette Piton torkát, hogy kitapintsa a pulzusát, de csupán szabálytalan, gyenge dobogást érzett a sápadt bőr alatt. Úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi szinte nem is lélegezne. Remusnak összeszorult a gyomra. Már elveszítette a legjobb barátait, látta a bajtársait csatában elesni, mégsem lett elviselhetőbb az érzés. Az sem segített, hogy elképzelése sem volt arról, mi baja lehet Pitonnak. Megesküdött volna, hogy egyetlen átok sem találta el a férfit, de mi más juttathatta ebbe az állapotba?

Remus gondolatait az elmozduló kő moraja szakította félbe, és felnézett. Amikor lerombolták a két teherviselő oszlop egyikét, csupán a mennyezet fele szakadt le, de most úgy tűnt, a gravitáció elintézi a maradékot is. Remus a biztonságot jelentő kijárat felé pillantott, amely mintegy tíz méterre volt. Képtelen lenne Pitont időben odajuttatni, de arra is képtelen volt, hogy otthagyja a férfit.

Újabb hangos reccsenésre kapta fel a fejét, éppen idejében ahhoz, hogy meglássa, amint a mennyezet felettük lévő darabja elindul lefelé.

* * *

Harry kitörölte a szeméből az izzadságot. Bármennyire is takarékoskodott az energiával, kimerült volt, és tudta, hogy nem bírja már sokáig a harcot. Már nem számolta, mennyi halálfaló halt meg, de abban biztos volt, hogy két tucatnál is több. Mennyien lehetnek még? – töprengett, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy Voldemort egy pálcamozdulattal elpusztít egy nagyobbacska kutyányi méretű akromantulát. Harry is meglengette a pálcáját, mire két újabb akromantula támadt az ellenségére, mindkettő valamivel kisebb volt az előzőnél.

Voldemort már nem kreált újabb szörnyetegeket, hogy törjenek Harry életére. Úgy tűnt, ráébredt, hogy ez a stratégia nem vált be, és most elhatározta, hogy ő maga gyilkolja meg Harryt. Emiatt Harrynek változtatnia kellett a saját harcmodorán. Voldemort sokkal veszélyesebb volt, mint akár a legfélelmetesebb vadállatok, ami azt jelentette, hogy Harrynek ahelyett, hogy a halálfalókat támadta volna, minden erejével az életbenmaradásért kellett küzdenie. Az összes vadállat, növény és élettelen tárgy, amit elővarázsolt, egyetlen célt szolgát: hogy elterelje az ellenség figyelmét, és késleltesse, hogy az megölje.

Szerencsére Harry tudta, hogy nem egyedül harcol. Habár már nem tudta megtámadni a halálfalókat, nagy részük csupán megjelent, majd minden látható ok nélkül összeesett és eltűnt. Harry csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy a Főnix Rendjével vívott csatának estek áldozatul, és erőt merített abból a tudatból, hogy más-más csatamezőn ugyan, de mégis együtt küzd barátaival és szövetségeseivel. Harry szíve csordultig telt az irántuk érzett csodálattal és hálával, mire ismerős remegés rázta meg a földet. Voldemort ugyanakkor összerándult a fájdalomtól, és csalódott vicsorgással messzire rúgta a kisebbik akromantulát.

Az utolsó Voldemort által megidézett halálfaló is meghalt, ébredt rá Harry. Miközben igyekezett kitérni Voldemort elől, szem elől tévesztette a férfit, így nem látta, mi történt vele. Talán a vissza-visszatérő kentaur végzett vele, vagy talán őt is a Rend ölte meg. De az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen elenyészett. Harry két esetben látta ezt történni. Két halálfaló, akiknek sikerült megmenekülnie Harry teremtményei elől, egyszer csak elkezdett egyre áttetszőbbé és kísértetszerűbbé válni, és egyszer csak végleg eltűntek – felhasználódtak.

Ezüstszínű nyíl suhant át az égen, amelyből egy újabb döbbent halálfaló bontakozott ki. Harry akromantulái a férfi felé indultak, de Voldemort egy kézmozdulattal porrá változtatta őket.

– Légy óvatos, te bolond, és védd magad! – vicsorgott az összezavarodott férfira, aki összerezzent, és vadul forgatta fejét, újabb fenyegetést keresve.

Voldemort Harry felé fordult, és színtiszta gyűlölettel vicsorgott. A föld remegése abbamaradt, és Harry hátrálni kezdett. Összpontosított, mire vastag ködfal jelent meg kettejük között, eltakarva őt Voldemort tekintete elől. Azt a néhány pillanatot, ami alatt a másik varázsló eloszlatta a ködöt, Harry arra használta, hogy sarkon forduljon és futni kezdjen. Sajnos Voldemort fennsíkja nem volt túl nagy, és a kihalt vidék nem biztatott túl sok búvóhellyel sem.

Harry a szikla széléhez közelített, majd balra fordult, hogy átvágjon a fennsík másik oldalára, de egy átok suhant el mellette, arra kényszerítve, hogy megint visszakanyarodjon a szikla felé. Ismét megpróbálta balra venni az irányt, de ezúttal egy sűrű sövény bukkant fel a semmiből előtte, amelyből jó tizenöt centis tüskék meredeztek. Voldemort kegyetlen, magas hangú nevetése arra késztette, hogy megpördüljön, és szembenézzen ellenségével. Túl későn ismerte fel, hogy Voldemort csapdába csalta.

– Látod, Harry, megtanultam a kis játékodat – jelentette ki Voldemort győzedelmes mosollyal. – Bevallom, csakugyan szórakoztatónak találtam, igazán köszönöm. Nem emlékszem, hogy bárkinek is sikerült volna ilyen vidám perceket szereznie nekem. De mindig is arra voltál ítélve, hogy alulmaradj. Most én vagyok az úr.

Voldemort pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, és Harry összerogyott a fájdalomtól, ahogy a Cruciatus átok eltalálta. Sikoltozott, és tehetetlenül rángatózott, de éppen amikor kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy Voldemort halálra fogja kínozni, abbamaradt a fájdalom.

– Látod, Harry, micsoda ostobaság volt azt gondolni, hogy legyőzhetsz engem.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és minden erejét és fogyó energiáját egyetlen gondolatba sűrítette. Igyekezete elnyerte jutalmát, amikor a fenyegető sövény egy része felrobbant, minden irányba szétszórva halálos tüskéit. Voldemort ösztönösen kivédte a feléje záporozó tüskeözönt, de a halálfalója nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Harry épp idejében nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy megpillantsa, amint a férfi előrebukik, és hátából jónéhány, lándzsára emlékeztető tüske meredezik.

Voldemort arca eltorzult a haragtól

– Ezért megfizetsz, Harry.

Harry tudta, hogy csakugyan így van. Nem volt már ereje, hogy harcoljon, vagy akár elfusson. Kimerült sajnálkozás futott át rajta. Megtett mindent, ami tőle telt, de nem volt elég. _Sajnálom,_ gondolta. Abban a pillanatban megremegett a föld Harry lába alatt, Voldemort pedig kétrét görnyedt, mintha valaki gyomorszájon vágta volna. Megtántorodott, és eltorzult arcvonásain meglepetés és félelem suhant át. Felnézett az égre, várakozó, kutató tekintettel.

_Kérlek, add, hogy mindannyiuknak vége legyen,_ gondolta Harry elkeseredetten, miközben talpra kecmergett. _Kérlek, add, hogy ne legyenek többen._

De még végig sem mondta hangtalan imáját, amikor feltűnt az égen az ezüst fénysáv, és megjelent egy alak Voldemort mellett, a földön elterülve. Harry térde csaknem megint megadta magát. Piton volt az.

* * *

A fájdalom ugyanaz volt. Piton még csaknem húsz év elteltével is felismerte. Szinte érezte a tisztást körülvevő fák illatát, a hűvös fuvallatot, és hallotta a közeli tűz ropogását. Az az éjszaka, amikor megkapta a sötét jegyet, egyike volt élete legrosszabb élményeinek, de a mostani fájdalom még szörnyűségesebb volt. A láthatatlan láncok szorosabbra fonódtak a lelke körül, azzal a kapzsi, mohó véglegesség-érzéssel, mint amikor elérkezik egy régi tartozás törlesztésének az ideje.

Valahol a fájdalmon túl homályosan felrémlett, hogy valaki a nevén szólongatja, és tudatosult benne, hogy valaki fölé hajol. Lupin volt az. A férfi piszokkal és izzadsággal csíkozott arca mindössze néhány centire volt az övétől, telve félelemmel és aggodalommal. Piton ráébredt, hogy ezek az érzések felé irányulnak, de nem tudott reagálni. Egy rémálom ejtette csapdába, és érezte a jeges rosszindulatot, ahogyan a Sötét Nagyúr elméje kinyúlt az övé felé. Kétségbeesetten küzdött a szabadságáért, de hasztalan. Öntudatát valami erőszakkal kiszakította az anyagi világból, és lehúzta a sötétségbe, ahol valami groteszk várt rá. Fájdalommal és rettegéssel telve, sebzett vadállatként vetette rá magát Piton lelkére. Piton megborzongott a viszolygástól, ahogyan a lény óriáskígyóként körbefonta, fojtogatta.

Kín áradt szét benne, miközben a lény szorításában vergődött. A fájdalom olyan elviselhetetlen volt, hogy azt kívánta, bárcsak meghalna vagy elveszítené az eszméletét. Ennél bármi csak jobb lehet. Azután a lény minden előjel nélkül eltűnt, és Piton szilárd talajt érzett maga alatt. Felnézett, egyenesen a Sötét Nagyúr kíméletlen, vörös szemeibe.

* * *

– Nahát, nahát, Perselus, milyen kedves tőled, hogy végre csatlakozol hozzánk. Annyira vártam, hogy ismét találkozzunk.

– Hagyja békén! – kiáltotta Harry.

Piton és Voldemort is felé fordult. Piton figyelmeztetően megrázta a fejét, de Voldemort mindössze elmosolyodott.

– Annyi halálfalómat megölted, Harry, és Perselust mégis megkímélnéd? – kérdezte. – Ő az utolsó azok közül, akik nekem ajánlották a lelküket – immár az egyetlen, aki közöttünk áll. Nem akarod őt is megölni, hogy végre egyenlőkként nézhessünk szembe egymással?

Harry Pitonra nézett, majd vissza Voldemortra.

– Nem? – kérdezte szívélyesen a gonosz varázsló. – Akkor talán némi ösztönző. – Pitonra szegezte a pálcáját. – _Crucio!_

Piton felsikoltott, és kínok közt hánykolódva összeesett.

– Hagyd abba! – kiáltotta Harry.

Voldemort véget vetett az átoknak, Piton pedig térdre kecmergett.

– Nos, Harry? – szólalt meg Voldemort nyájasan.

– Potter, ne vesztegesd az időt – nyögött fel Piton. – Tedd meg!

– Nem!

Voldemort lenézően vette szemügyre Harryt.

– Gyenge vagy! Annyira kiszámíthatóan _gyenge_ vagy! Nézz rá, Perselus. Hogyan hihetted valaha is, hogy egy ilyen puhány legyőzhet engem? Olyan tehetséges voltál, annyi lehetőség rejlett benned, és _ezért_ vesztegetted el?

Voldemort pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, mire Harry kábultan a földre rogyott, mintha megütötték volna. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kicsit kitisztuljon, és amikor felnézett, azt látta, hogy ellensége föléje tornyosul.

– Egy gondolattal megölhetnélek – sziszegte Voldemort. – És ha lett volna erőd ahhoz, hogy végezz Perselusszal, gyorsan véget vetettem volna az életednek. Most azonban úgy gondolom, hogy lassan fogom csinálni. Végtére is, Harry, megtanítottad nekem, hogy itt minden lehetséges, és annyi lehetőség vetődött fel bennem.

Voldemort ismét felemelte a pálcáját, de Piton a varázslóra vetette magát. Voldemort azonban felkészülten várta a támadást. Meglengette a pálcáját, és Piton ismét térdre rogyott. Mielőtt megmoccanhatott volna, béklyók jelentek meg a bokáján és a csuklóján. Piton megpróbálta lerázni magáról a bilincseket, de azok szorosan tartottak. Végül feladta a küzdelmet, és színtiszta utálattal meredt Voldemortra.

Voldemort felnevetett.

– Micsoda harcos szellem, Perselus. Annyira vártam már, hogy megkínozhassalak. Kár, hogy nem lesz időm arra, hogy kellően kiélvezzem, de még a világ leghatalmasabb varázslója sem kaphat meg mindent. – Voldemort ismét felnevetett. – Talán inkább egyszerűen csak végignézetem veled, ahogyan Harryt kínzom.

Piton leköpte a föléje tornyosuló varázslót. Voldemort tekintete vészjóslóan megvillant, majd ravaszul elkeskenyedett.

– Tehát Bellának igaza volt. Csakugyan törődsz vele.

Voldemort ajka hideg, kegyetlen mosolyra rándult.

– Épp olyan gyenge vagy, mint ő. Akkor talán, mielőtt mindkettőtöket megölnélek, elmondom Harrynek, kiért is áldozott fel mindent. Nem gondolod, hogy joga van megtudni, Perselus, ennyi év után? Elmondjam hát neki, hogy melyik okos kémemnek jutott eszébe, hogy kihallgassa Dumbledore-t azon az éjszakán ott a Szárnyas Vadkanban, és aztán hűségesen elhozza nekem a prófécia hírét?

Voldemort hátrapillantott a válla fölött.

– Kitalálod, ki volt, Harry?

Arcán rosszindulatú diadal ragyogott, Piton pedig úgy nézett ki, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elájulna vagy elhányná magát. Harry rájuk nézett, és görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

– Maga volt? – kérdezte Pitont hitetlenkedve.

Piton lehunyta a szemét, és bólintott, majd legyőzötten lehajtotta a fejét. Harry azonnal ráismert a mozdulatból sugárzó reménytelenségre, és a döbbent hitetlenkedés, amit érzett, abban a szempillantásban megértéssé változott. A sötét figura, akit annyi időn át üldözött Piton elméjében, a férfi legsötétebb titkainak baljóslatú megtestesülése, aki sosem szólalt meg, aki mindig figyelt – ő volt a Kém. Ez volt az az igazság, amit Piton képtelen volt elviselni, a rettenetes bűn, amit sosem tudott magának megbocsátani.

– Igen, Harry – felelte Voldemort. – Perselus okozta minden szenvedésedet. Ő pecsételte meg a sorsodat, még mielőtt megszülettél volna, a tiédet és a szüleidét.

Visszanézett Pitonra.

– Mennyi fájdalom… mennyi bűntudat… - Voldemort kígyószerű orrlyukai kitágultak, mintha inná Piton bűntudatának szagát. – Látod, ez a jutalma a Dumbledore által felmagasztalt szeretetnek, Harry. Semmi egyéb, csak nyomorúság és kudarc.

– Perselus eldobott mindent, amit ajánlottam neki. Te eldobtad az egyetlen esélyedet, hogy halandóvá tegyél. És a te drága édesanyád a saját életét dobta el.

– Nem dobta el az életét! – kiabálta Harry. – Legyőzött _téged._

– Csupán időlegesen visszavetett. A kezemben tartom a halhatatlanság kulcsát, Harry. Amint megöllek téged, százak fogják nekem ajánlani magukat, és örökké fogok élni, legyőzhetetlenül.

– Te ezt életnek hívod? De hát már halott vagy! Nézz körül. Tudod, mi ez? Ez a _lelked._ Nézd meg! Az egész sivár és halott, és teljesen egyedül vagy. Ezt tette veled a gyűlölet és a bosszúvágy. A halhatatlansággal mindössze örökké tartó magányt kaptál egy nyomorúságos börtönben.

Voldemort lehajolt és megragadta Harry gallérját, és annál fogva felhúzta a fiút, amíg arcuk már csak néhány centi távolságra volt egymástól.

– Az én nevemet még akkor is félni fogják, amikor a tiéd már ezer éve feledésbe merült.

Visszalökte Harryt a földre, és felegyenesedett.

– Most pedig befejezem, amit Perselus elkezdett.

Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, de habozott, és értetlenség futott át az arcán. Harry elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy Voldemort is megérezte, amit ő már egy kicsit korábban. A föld újra megremegett, és a rázkódás minden pillanattal egyre erősebbé vált.

– Dumbledore-nak igaza volt – mondta Harry. – A szeretet erősebb a gyűlöletnél.

A Voldemort arcára kiülő értetlenség elszörnyedéssé változott, miközben vad tekintettel körülnézett.

– Nem! Ez nem lehet. Ez _nem történhet meg!_ – Piton felé pördült, és megragadta a férfit. – Hiszen még _életben vagy!_

A remegések földrengéssé erősödtek. Majd fülsiketítő robaj hallatszott, és széthasadt a föld. Repedések jelentek meg, amelyek gyorsan mély hasadékokká tágultak, ahogyan a fennsík elkezdett széttöredezni.

– NEM! – sikoltott Voldemort, hangjából sugárzott a rettegés és a fájdalom. A földre lökte Pitont, majd Harryre támadt, akinek éppen sikerült talpra állnia. Harry félreugrott, így a zöld fénysugár éppen mellette suhant el. Meglendítette a pálcáját, mire Voldemort hátratántorodott. De annak ellenére, hogy szemmel láthatóan a kínok kínját élte át, Voldemort még mindig korának leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója volt. Egy intésére kötelek tűntek fel a semmiből, és szorosan Harry köré fonódtak, gúzsba kötve a kezét és a lábát. Harry elveszítette egyensúlyát az immár hevesen rázkódó talajon, és elesett. Miközben küzdött, hogy lerázza magáról a köteleket, Voldemort ismét felemelte a pálcáját, de még mielőtt megátkozhatta volna Harryt, Piton, akinek saját béklyói és a háborgó talaj ellenére sikerült talpra kecmeregnie, hátulról rávetette magát. A két varázsló egymás hegyén-hátán ért földet, és Voldemortból dühödt ordítás szakadt ki. Megpróbálta ellökni magától Pitont, de az bősz eltökéltséggel kitartott, így folytatták a dulakodást, és közben távolabb gördültek Harrytől.

Harry még néhány pillanatig hasztalanul küzdött a ráfonódó kötelek ellen, majd eszébe jutott, hogy hol van. Ellazult, összpontosított, és a kötelek eltűntek. Amint sikerült talpra állnia, Piton és Voldemort után sietett, akik tusakodás közben veszélyesen közel kerültek a szikla pereméhez.

Harrybe belehasított a Piton miatti aggodalom, és ezzel egyidőben különösen erőteljes remegés rázta meg a földet. Harry előrebukott, és a földre zuhant. Felnézett. Piton és Voldemort mindössze néhány méternyire voltak tőle, de körülöttük éppen új repedések jelentek meg a talajon, és Harry elszörnyedve figyelte, amint a szikladarab, amelyen Piton és Voldemort küzdött, lassan süllyedni kezdett. Harry négykézláb igyekezett előre, és megragadta Pitont, próbálván őt elhúzni Voldemorttól és a leomló sziklától. De Voldemort mintha elveszítette volna az eszét. Dühödt és elgyötört acsargással ellenfelére vetette magát, és megragadta Piton lábát, éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor a szikla végleg alázuhant.

A több tonnányi sziklatömb fülsiketítő robajlással szakadt le, és omlott az alant tátongó szakadékba. Harry hason feküdt, és karját szorosan Piton mellkasa köré fonta, hogy megakadályozza a semmiben lógó, és a fájdalomtól üvöltő Voldemortot abban, hogy átrántsa a férfit a szikla peremén. Azonban a gonosz varázsló is minden erejével Pitonba kapaszkodott, és Harrynek a két férfi súlya már túl sok volt. Érezte, hogy egyre közelebb húzzák a mélységhez, és kétségbeesetten próbálta a sarkát belevájni a földbe, hogy megállítsa a csúszást. Elnézett Piton és Voldemort mellett, le a hatalmas, feketén tátongó szakadékba, és hirtelen megértette, hogy mi az.

Éppen úgy, ahogy Dumbledore kertje is egy sziklaperemben ért véget, amely a halált megtestesítő óceánra nézett, ez a sziklaperem is a határt jelképezte Voldemort halandó élete és az azon túli dolgok között. Csak éppen itt nem a halál várt arra, hogy elnyelje őket. Voldemort a dementorok lényegét használta fel arra, hogy láncokat kovácsoljon, amelyek hozzákötik az áldozatait, és biztosítják számára a halhatatlanságot. De ez az ő lelkét is hozzáláncolta valamihez, ami sokkal rosszabb volt, mint a halál.

Harryt elöntötte a színtiszta rettegés. Felnyögött, és ösztönösen még szorosabban ölelte Pitont. Piton, aki egyszerre próbált megmenekülni a lezuhanástól, és lerázni magáról Voldemortot, felnézett Harryre, majd le a mélybe, és élesen felszisszent. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Dumbledore tanítása nélkül is megértette, hogy mit lát odalent. Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Voldemort rájött-e. Lehetetlen volt megmondani, hogy fájdalommal és félelemmel teli sikolyaiban benne van-e az a tudat is, hogy micsoda veszély leselkedik a lelkére.

Mély morajlás hallatszott, és újabb repedések jelentek meg a sziklaperem megmaradt részén. Harry érezte, hogy a talaj elmozdul, és vészjóslóan megsüllyed alatta.

– Potter, el kell engedned – suttogta Piton.

– Micsoda? Nem!

– Ez az egész perem le fog zuhanni. El kell engedned. Tedd meg! Most!

Harry nem válaszolt. Az eddiginél is szorosabban fogta Pitont, miközben a föld újra lejjebb süllyedt.

– Potter, engedj el! – Ezúttal kétségbeesett elkeseredés vegyült Piton hangjába, és igyekezett kiszabadulni Harry szorításából.

– Hagyja abba! – kiáltotta Harry, és szívósan kapaszkodott a férfiba. – Le fog zuhanni!

– Potter, ne légy bolond! – acsargott dühösen Piton. – Te is le fogsz zuhanni!

– Nem érdekel!

Piton csodálat és ingerültség elegyével nézett Harryre.

– Nem érdekel – ismételte Harry dacosan.

Piton arckifejezése ellágyult. Tekintetébe olyan sajnálkozás és gyengédség költözött, amit Harry még sosem látott benne, de félelemnek nyoma sem volt. Azután kissé elmosolyodott.

– De engem igen. _Capitulatus!_

– NEM! – kiáltotta Harry, de túl késő volt. A bűbáj eltaszította Pitontól, és hátravetette a leomló sziklaperem szélétől. Harry hallotta, amint Voldemort éles, rémülettel teli sikolya lassan elhal, miközben a feneketlen mélységbe zuhan, az utolsó emberrel együtt, akit magához láncolt. Ő is és Piton is eltűnt, és amikor Voldemort sikolyának utolsó foszlányai is elhaltak, a Harryt körülvevő megkínzott táj is eltűnt.


	31. Végek és kezdetek

**31. fejezet: Végek és kezdetek**

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Hanyatt feküdt, bámulta a plafont, és kimerült volt. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, még a fejét sem tudta felemelni. Úgy érezte, mintha az izmai vízzé váltak volna. Oldalra fordította a fejét, és körülnézett. Voldemort összeaszott teste ott hevert tőle pár lépésnyire. A kor legnagyobb sötét varázslója halálában jelentéktelennek tűnt, mint egy nagy, groteszk bábu, amit eldobtak, és elfelejtettek. Eltorzult arcvonásai rettenetes maszkká dermedtek, de ahelyett, hogy ijesztő lett volna, mindössze szánalmasan nézett ki.

Harry elfordult. Megtette. Legyőzte Voldemortot. Szinte soha nem merte elképzelni ezt a pillanatot, de ha mégis, akkor mindig ujjongónak gondolta magát, tele megkönnyebbüléssel és boldogsággal. Most semmi ilyesmit nem érzett. Inkább úgy érezte, mintha kifacsartak volna belőle minden érzelmet. Semmi nem maradt a szívében, csak az elcsigázott fáradtság.

Harry búskomor gondolatait sietős léptek zaja szakította félbe a kinti folyosó felől. A zaj a léptek közeledtével egyre hangosabb lett, majd abbamaradt. Harry fojtott hangú beszélgetést hallott az ajtó másik oldaláról, majd belépett a látóterébe Ron és Hermione, felemelt pálcával.

Harry rájuk nézett, és sikerült egy halovány mosolyt erőltetnie az arcára.

– Sziasztok.

– Harry! – Hermione felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében. Ronnal együtt odasiettek, miközben Harry ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione aggodalmaskodva.

– Igen, jól vagyok.

Ron mereven bámult Harry háta mögé.

– Az ott…? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.

– Igen – felelte Harry. – Minden rendben. Ezúttal végleg eltűnt.

További lépések közeledtek, és miközben Ron talpra segítette Harryt, megjelent Mordon és Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Merlin szakállára! – kiáltott fel Mordon, és tátott szájjal meredt Voldemortra.

Shacklebolt közben előhúzta az egyik lila kommunikációs eszközt.

– Megtaláltuk Pottert. Úgy tűnik, jól van, Tudjukki pedig halott… Úgy van, halott…

Harry kimerült közömbösségén még az sem tudott változtatni, hogy ezt valaki más szájából hallotta. Hamarosan az egész varázslóvilág örömünnepet fog ülni, és neki semmi kedve nem volt csatlakozni az ünnepléshez.

Mordon Voldemort körül szaglászott, mint egy vadászkutya, és mágikus szemével alaposan szemügyre vette a néhai varázslót. Végül lábujjával megbökte a holttestet, és elégedetten mormogott.

– Jobb lesz, ha lezárjuk a termet, amíg ideér egy csapat, hogy gondoskodjon a tetemről. Gyerünk, Potter. Tűnjünk el innét.

Harry nem tiltakozott. Leghőbb vágya volt, hogy eltűnjön onnét, és szótlanul ballagott vissza a lifthez, nem törődve Ron és Hermione aggodalmas pillantásaival.

Az átriumban nyüzsgött a tömeg. Amint Harry kilépett a liftből Tonks azonnal észrevette, és a nevét kiáltotta, mire az egész tömeg felé özönlött. Egy pillanat alatt körülvették az emberek, mindenki a vállát paskolgatta, és lelkesen rázta a kezét. Mordon, aki mindenkinek az egekig magasztalta Harry teljesítményét, olyan erősen veregette hátba, hogy Harry majdnem hasra esett.

Azonban a gratulációknak gyorsan véget vetett, hogy egyszer csak pukkanások sorozata hallatszott, és több tucatnyi ember hoppanált az átriumba. A KBF aurorjai, állapította meg Harry, és ott volt közöttük az az ember, akit legkevésbé akart látni: Ian Day.

Az újonnan érkezettek mind elég rossz bőrben voltak. Tetőtől talpig piszkosak voltak, és butykornyál átható szaga lengte körül őket. Mindannyiukon látszott, hogy több rontás is eltalálta őket, de leginkább csak kábultnak tűntek. Dayen viszont látszott, hogy majd szétveti a méreg. Dísztalárt viselt, ami láthatóan nem a sajátja volt, és Harryt arra az ősi darabra emlékeztette, amit Ronnak kellett magára öltenie negyedévben a karácsonyi bálra, annyi eltéréssel, hogy Dayé élénk rózsaszínben pompázott, és még több csipke díszítette, mint Ronét. A férfi sárga tollakat tépdesett a ruhájáról, és szemében vad tűz égett.

– Mindenkit letartóztatni! – csattant fel éles hangon. Azután észrevette Harryt, mire olyan keskeny vonallá préselte a száját, hogy az ajkai szinte láthatatlanná váltak.

– Potter! – szólalt meg dühöngve, és a rendtagokon keresztül Harryhez furakodott. – _Tudtam,_ hogy te vagy a dolog mögött! Éveken át mást sem csináltál, csak a saját kis háborúdat vívtad, tekintet nélkül a törvényekre, lábbal tiportad a Minisztérium tekintélyét. – Day gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – „A Fiú, Aki Túlélte", „A Kiválasztott"! A fejedbe szállt a hírnév, Potter, ha azt hiszed, kényed-kedved szerint besétálhatsz a Minisztériumba! Te egy veszélyes felforgató elem vagy, és az Azkabanba foglak juttatni!

– Day, magának elment az esze – horkantott Mordon. – Potter épp most végzett Tudjukkivel.

– _Micsoda?_

– Nézze meg a saját szemével. A holttest a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon van, ha van mersze odamenni, és vetni rá egy pillantást.

– Nos?

Day többször kinyitotta majd becsukta a száját, láthatóan nem találta a szavakat. Végül ennyit sikerült kinyögnie:

– Túllépte a hatáskörét!

– Ha itt bárki is túllépte a hatáskörét, akkor az maga, Ian – felelte egy másik hang. Tulajdonosában Harry a mágiaügyi miniszterre ismert, aki éppen akkor ért oda. A rendtagok mind odébb léptek, hogy utat engedjenek a férfinak. – Lerohanni a Roxfortot? Diákokra támadni Cornwallben?

– Ők támadtak ránk! – felelte Day dühösen. Az aurorjai felé intett, ruhaujján lágyan lengedező csipkével. – Csapdába csaltak minket!

– Csapdába csalták magukat – ismételte a miniszter hitetlenkedve. – McGalagony professzor a Roxfortban arról számolt be, hogy táborozni voltak, és halálfalók támadtak rájuk.

– Ez hazugság! Szó sem volt táborozásról! Cornwallbe csalogattak minket, hogy Potter és a támogatói beszivároghassanak a Minisztériumba!

A miniszter úgy bámulta Dayt, mintha arra gyanakodna, hogy a férfi megőrült.

– McGalagony professzor ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy menekülniük kellett, és azzal fenyegetőzik, hogy megszervezi, hogy az érintett diákok szülei bepereljék a Minisztériumot. Őszintén szólva nem is hibáztatnám őket. Azt hiszem, Ian, hogy túl soknak bizonyult a munkájával járó feszültség. Itt helyben felmentem a tiszte alól. Mr Shacklebolt, kérem, az aurorjai kísérjék ki Mr Dayt a helyiségből.

– Természetesen, miniszter úr – tette rá a kezét Day vállára Shacklebolt.

– _Micsoda?_ – tiltakozott Day. – Nem rúghat ki! Az igazat mondom. Mindannyian összefogtak ellenünk!

Harry alig tudta visszafojtani az arcára kiülni készülő vigyort, miközben a nagydarab auror elvezette a szitkozódó férfit.

– Mr Potter, kérem fogadja legőszintébb bocsánatkérésemet – mondta a miniszter, láthatóan zavarban. – Szegény nyilvánvalóan megháborodott, és remélem, megérti, hogy a Minisztérium nem járult hozzá, hogy Day felháborító módon visszaéljen a hatalmával, és nem is fogja büntetés nélkül hagyni.

Harry bólintott, bár közben azon töprengett, hogy vajon akkor is ilyen békülékeny lenne-e a miniszter, ha Voldemort nem lenne halott.

– Az ön és Piton professzor elleni elfogatási parancsot természetesen azonnal visszavonjuk – biztosította a miniszter Harryt.

Harry mellkasa fájdalmasan összeszorult Piton említésére, de a miniszter folytatta.

– Ha tehetek bármit a helyzet orvoslására…

– Tulajdonképpen igen – mondta Harry. – Hallott bármit Dumbledore professzorról?

– Arról tartok, nem kaptunk híreket a Roxfortból az igazgató állapotáról. De hát ez a felfordulás Cornwallben és itt… – A miniszter bocsánatkérően vállat vont, Harry pedig ismét bólintott. –Ha bármi másban a segítségére lehetek, kérem, haladéktalanul vegye fel a kapcsolatot az irodámmal. Kimondhatatlanul nagy szolgálatot tett a varázslóvilágnak, Potter.

Amint a miniszter sarkon fordult, a rendtagok gyűrűje ismét körbezárta Harryt, és folytatták a gratulációkat. Harry kábultan rázogatta a feléje nyújtott kezeket, és közben semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy távol lehessen a fojtogató tömegtől.

– Harry! – Remus tört keresztül a tömegen, piszkosan és ziláltan, és átölelte Harryt. – Megcsináltad! Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog!

Remus elhúzódott Harrytől, és örömtől és büszkeségtől csillogó szemmel nézett rá.

– James és Lily annyira büszke lenne rád. – Kedveskedve beleborzolt Harry amúgy is mindig kócos hajába, majd összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Harry, mi a baj?

Harry képtelen volt válaszolni. Szaporán pislogott, hogy visszatartsa kibuggyanni készülő könnyeit.

– _Draco Malfoy?_ Ő meg mit keres itt? – vonta magára Harry figyelmét Kingsley Shacklebolt mély baritonja, és a figyelemelterelésért hálásan egyből felé is fordult.

– Nem teljesen világos – válaszolta egy másik férfi. – A könyvtárban ült az apja holtteste mellett. Bellatrix Lestrange is ott volt – szintén holtan. Úgy tűnik, mintha egy családi vita kissé elfajult volna. Visszaküldtük a fiút a Roxfortba. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem keveredett bele a csatába. McGalagony majd felveszi a kapcsolatot az anyjával.

– Mi a helyzet a többi halálfalóval? – kérdezte Shacklebolt.

– Úgy tűnik, mindannyian meghaltak, bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy hogyan.

– És mi a helyzet a mi embereinkkel?

– Néhányan megsérültek, de senkit nem veszítettünk el.

– Mindenkit számba vettek? Hol van Piton?

Az utolsó kérdés hallatán Harry úgy érezte, hogy megdermed belülről. Meg kell mondania nekik; tartozik ennyivel Pitonnak. De mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, megszólalt egy másik hang, kimerülten és suttogásnál alig hangosabban.

– Itt vagyok.

Harry először kővé dermedt, majd megpördült. A köré csődült tömegtől kissé távolabb, láthatóan az összeesés határán, de egyértelműen élve, ott állt Piton. Harry döbbenten eltátotta a száját, majd a körülötte lévő boszorkányokat és varázslókat félrelökve a férfihez sietett. Alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne ragadja meg a férfit, bizonyítandó, hogy csakugyan ott volt, és nem csak hallucinált. Sikerült félbeszakítania a mozdulatot, és csupán meglendítette a kezét, miközben felmérte Piton megviselt külsejét.

– Maga _életben van_?

– Nyilvánvalóan – felelte Piton kimerülten.

– Hogyan? Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry.

– Azelőtt vagy azután, hogy Lupin a fejünkre omlasztotta a KBF-iroda mennyezetét?

– A _te _ötleted volt, Perselus – vágott vissza Remus, aki közben Harry mögé lépett. – És szerencséd volt, hogy a pajzsbűbájom kitartott.

Piton elfintorodott.

– Jaj, kérlek, csak azt ne mondd, hogy most meg _neked _tartozom hálával az életemért.

– Hogyan élte túl Voldemortot? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül.

Piton elgondolkozott.

– Nem tudom biztosan. Ez olyan… - Piton habozott, és űzött kifejezés jelent meg a szemében. – Ez olyan élmény volt, amit senkinek sem kívánok. – Megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná hessegetni az emléket. – Azonban nem kétséges, hogy sikerrel jártál.

Piton feltűrte a bal ingujját, és Harry orra elé tartotta az alkarját. Sápadt bőre teljesen érintetlen volt. Nyoma sem volt a Sötét Jegynek, és arra sem utalt semmi, hogy valaha is létezett.

Piton visszagyűrte az ingujját, és nyugodtan nézett Harryre.

– Gratulálok, Mr Potter – mondta hivatalosan, és Harry felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Harry hitetlenkedve meredt Piton visszafogott arckifejezésére és kinyújtott kezére. A férfinak halottnak kellene lennie, és mindazok után, amin keresztülmentek, azt várja, hogy egyszerűen csak kezet ráznak?

– Maga viccel.

Piton tekintetében megbántottság és megalázottság villant fel. Leejtette a kezét, és el akart fordulni, de Harry megragadta a karját.

– Ne legyen már bolond!

Harry hevesen átölelte a férfit. Piton megdermedt, és meglepetésében elakadt a lélegzete. Megpróbált elhúzódni, de Harry csak még szorosabban ölelte, és végül Piton elengedte magát. Lassan, vonakodva Harry hátára tette a kezét, és viszonozta az ölelést.

– Minden rendben, Potter.

Harry bólintott, és elengedte Pitont. Hátrább lépett, és a férfira mosolygott.

– Igen.

– Potter! – Harry körülnézett, és megpillantotta a feléje bicegő Mordont. Az öreg auror egy kicsi, szamárfüles könyvet nyomott a kezébe, amely az élettelen tárgyak átváltoztatásáról szólt.

– Ezt McGalagony küldi. Egy zsupszkulcs, ami visszavisz a Roxfortba. Nem tudtuk, hogy az állapotod lehetővé teszi-e a hoppanálást. A győzelem szó hozza működésbe.

Harry bólintott, és nagyon örült a lehetőségnek, hogy itt hagyhatja a Minisztériumot, és megtudhat valamit Dumbledore-ról. Megszorította a könyvet, majd Pitonra pillantott. A férfi nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki képes lenne hoppanálni, és bizonyára éppen annyira szeretett volna visszajutni az iskolába, mint Harry. Felé nyújtotta a könyvet.

– Jöjjön.

Piton csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd ő is szorosan megmarkolta a könyvet.

– Győzelem – mondta Harry, és egy szempillantással később mindketten a roxforti Nagycsarnokban álltak. Harry önkéntelenül felpillantott az elvarázsolt mennyezetre, amely az égboltot jelenítette meg, és meglepetten állapította meg, hogy reggel van. Az ég szikrázóan kék volt, ami egy gyönyörű tavaszi nap ígéretével kecsegtetett. De még nagyon korán lehetett, úgy tűnt, senki nincs még ébren.

Harry a zsebébe süllyesztette a zsupszkulcsot, majd Pitonnal együtt a gyengélkedő felé indultak. Harry úgy vélte, hogy csaknem harminc óra telt el azóta, hogy Dumbledore összeesett. Piton akkor azt mondta, hogy ha a következő negyvennyolc órát túléli, akkor felépül. Ebből még mindig sok idő volt hátra, de Harry nem tudta elfojtani a reményt, hogy az, hogy az idős varázsló még életben van, jó jelnek tekinthető. Legalábbis azt feltételezte, hogy a hírek hiánya azt jelenti, hogy Dumbledore életben van, de most, miközben a folyosón lépkedett, kétely lopózott az elméje egyik sarkába. Az is lehet, hogy McGalagony titokban tartotta Dumbledore halálát. Tekintettel a Voldemort által jelentett fenyegetésre, logikus lett volna így tenni, amíg a Rend mozgásba lendíti a tervet.

_Kérlek, add, hogy ne legyen még halott_, gondolta Harry, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Kétségbeesetten vágyott rá, hogy elmondhassa Dumbledore-nak, hogy legyőzte Voldemortot; hogy a háborút végre valóban megnyerték. Dumbledore megérdemelte, hogy ezt megtudja, mielőtt meghalna, és még ha az idős férfi nem is lenne eszméleténél, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy hallaná és megértené őt.

Harry berontott a gyengélkedőre, és Pitont hátrahagyva, szinte már futva közelítette meg a hátsó kis szobát. Amikor az ajtóhoz ért, mély lélegzetet vett, benyitott, és döbbenten meredt az elé táruló látványra.

– Igen, Dobby, biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég melaszos tortát ettem – mondta éppen Dumbledore. – Az igazat megvallva azt hiszem, rosszul lennék, ha csak ránéznék még egy szeletre. Nem mintha nem lenne kiváló, természetesen! – tette hozzá sietve, amint Dobby füle elkezdett lekonyulni. – Á, Harry, hát itt vagy. Mit szólnál egy kis melaszos tortához?

Dumbledore az ágyában ült, és bár kicsit sápadt volt, úgy tűnt, máskülönben jól van. McGalagony professzor és Madam Pomfrey mellette álltak, csakúgy, mint Dobby, és az éjjeliszekrényén egy étellel megrakott tálca egyensúlyozott, kétségtelenül a házimanó jó szándékú kísérleteként, hogy gyorsítsa a férfi gyógyulását. Harry elvigyorodott, és belépett a szobába.

– Harry Potter, a nagy hős visszatért! – visított fel Dobby izgatottan, és előrevetette magát, hogy imádattal átölelje Harry lábát.

– Dobby, hagyd abba! – Harry megbotránkozva próbálta lerázni magáról a házimanót. – És ne nevezz hősnek!

– Jobban teszi, ha hozzászokik, Potter – közölte McGalagony, miközben odalépett, és gyengéden, de határozottan lefejtette Dobbyt Harryről. – Mindenki így fogja nevezni, még mielőtt lemenne a nap, és teljes joggal. – Rámosolygott Harryre. – Pár perccel ezelőtt kaptuk meg Kingsley Shacklebolt üzenetét, és azt kell mondjam, sosem voltam még ennél büszkébb!

– Csakugyan – szólalt meg Dumbledore, miközben felemelkedett, és kezét Harry karjára fektette. Sápadtsága ellenére is fiatalabbnak és élettelibbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry az elmúlt években látta, és szemében szeretet és boldogság csillogott. – Egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem benne, hogy sikerrel jársz, Harry. Szép munka!

Az idős varázsló elnézett Harry mellett, és felemelte a hangját.

– Perselus, ne álldogálj a küszöbön. Gyere be! Minerva, úgy sejtem, hamarosan lesz még néhány látogatónk. Megtenné, hogy Poppyval együtt egy kicsit kijjebb üdvözlik őket? Attól tartok, itt nincs elég hely, és váltanék néhány szót Harryvel és Perselusszal. Dobby, intézkednél, hogy mindenki kapjon némi frissítőt?

– Igen, Dumbledore igazgató úr. Dobby nagyon szívesen intézkedik! – Azzal el is tűnt.

McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey kimentek, Piton pedig belépett a szobába, és amint bezárult az ajtó a két nő mögött, Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

– Nem tűnik különösebben meglepettnek, hogy itt lát – közölte vádlón.

– Nem is vagyok – felelte Dumbledore. Valóban, Dumbledore egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek, hogy itt látja Pitont. Az igazat megvallva inkább szinte önelégültnek tűnt.

Piton szeme elkeskenyedett.

– Maga tudta?

– Gyanítottam – javította ki Dumbledore.

– Miből?

– Ez elég hosszú történet, és mivel mindkettőtöket érint, azt javaslom, hogy foglaljatok helyet.

Dumbledore intette egyet, majd helyet foglalt a megjelenő rikító rózsaszín karosszékben. Piton mérgesen nézett az idős férfira, de kinyújtotta kezét egy közeli szék felé, ami engedelmesen felé csusszant. Ő is leült, és összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt. Harry is gyorsan odahúzott egy széket. Nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mit akar mondani Dumbledore, és várakozóan nézett az idős varázslóra.

– Először is mindkettőtöktől bocsánatot szeretnék kérni – kezdte Dumbledore. – Mindkettőtöket manipuláltalak, és eltitkoltam előletek bizonyos információkat, amelyeket jogotok lett volna tudni. Annyit tudok felhozni mentségemre, hogy végig a ti érdekeiteket tartottam szem előtt, továbbá, ez volt az egyetlen megoldás, Perselus, hogy megmentsük az életed, és Harry, csakugyan így volt a legtöbb esélyed arra, hogy legyőzd Voldemortot.

– Csaknem három évvel ezelőtt, amikor felfedeztem, mit tett Voldemort, hogy biztosítsa magának a halhatatlanságot, azonnal rájöttem, hogy mit jelent ez mindazok számára, akik hűségesküt tettek neki. Habár gyakran kértem tőled, Perselus, hogy kockára tedd az életed, ha a háború úgy kívánta, ez nagyon különbözik attól, hogy egy szinte gyerekként elkövetett hiba miatt vállald a halált. Ezt az árat nem voltam hajlandó megfizetni, legalábbis nem anélkül, hogy megtennék mindent, ami hatalmamban áll, hogy elkerüljem. És tudtam, hogy van rá remény.

– De azt mondta, hogy _semmi_ remény nincsen! – vágott közbe Harry. – Azt mondta, lehetetlen…

– Azt mondtam, semmilyen más módon nem tudod legyőzni Voldemortot, és ez így is volt. Mint ahogy az is igaz volt, hogy mindenkit, akit a Sötét Jegy Voldemorthoz köt, fel kell oldozni a kötelék alól. Ezt a feloldozást általában a halálon keresztül lehet elérni. Azonban kevés olyan szabály van, ami alól nincs kivétel.

– Nem volt kivétel – jelentette ki Piton türelmetlenül. – Az a kötelék megtörhetetlen volt.

– Talán helyesebb, ha kivétel helyett kiskapuról beszélünk. Igaz ugyan, hogy a köteléket nem lehet megtörni, de egy erősebbel felül lehet írni. Hát így történt, hogy három évvel ezelőtt elhatároztam, hogy kovácsolok egy ilyen köteléket, amely fellazítja majd a láncokat, amelyek Voldemorthoz fűznek, és lehetővé teszik a szabadulásodat, ha eljön az ideje. Azonban be kell vallanom, az első kísérletem után, amely a kezdeti okklumencia órák során bekövetkezett fiaskóval olyan katasztrofális bukásként végződött, csaknem elveszítettem a reményt.

– Úgy érti, hogy megpróbált _közöttünk_ létrehozni egy köteléket? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

– Igen, Harry.

Harry az idős férfira meredt.

– De hát _gyűlöltük_ egymást.

– Csakugyan. Éppen ezért éreztem akkora megkönnyebbülést, amikor a következő évben az okklumencia órákra tett második kísérlet olyan sikeresnek bizonyult.

Harry elgondolkodva ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Akkor hát az a kötelék, amiről egyszer beszélt nekem – ami tanár és diák között szövődik a mentális művészetek tanulmányozása során – elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy felülírja a Piton professzor és Voldemort közötti köteléket?

– Nem, Harry. Habár egy ilyesfajta kötelék két varázsló között empátiához, sőt tartós barátsághoz is vezethet, sosem lenne képes felülírni a Voldemort által megalkotott köteléket. Csupán egy alapot adott, és azt reméltem, erre az alapra mindketten építkeztek majd – és így is történt. Harry, te végig töretlen együttérzést és barátságot tanúsítottál Perselus iránt – akkor is, amikor ez nyilvánvalóan nem talált szíves fogadtatásra.

Piton a szemét forgatta.

– Azt akarja, hogy elhiggyem, hogy Potter _együttérzése_ legyőzte a Voldemortnak tett fogadalmamat?

– Jelentős szerepet játszott, de azt hiszem, Perselus, hogy végső soron a te együttérzésed bizonyult döntőnek.

Piton hitetlenkedve meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Maga viccel.

Dumbledore derűsen elmosolyodott.

– Annyira valószínűtlennek találod?

– Nevetségesnek találom – közölte Piton.

– Pedig biztosíthatlak, nem az. Habár Harry együttérzése legyőzött minden akadályt, amely útjába állt a közöttetek kialakuló köteléknek, ezt a kötést te pecsételted meg, Perselus, és így elegendő erőt biztosítottál neki, hogy felülírja a _Morsmordé_t.

Piton szkeptikusan felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Valóban? És egészen pontosan hogyan tettem ezt meg, tekintve, hogy sosem állt szándékomban?

– Aznap következett be, amikor végrehajtottad a Gyógyító Szerencséjét.

– Úgy emlékszem, aznap nem töltött el túl sok szeretet Potter iránt.

Dumbledore kuncogott.

– Nem, csakugyan nem. Mindazonáltal, véráldozatot hoztál, hogy megmentsd Harry életét, és ez megtörhetetlenül egymáshoz kötött titeket.

Piton megrázta a fejét.

– A Gyógyító Szerencséje nem hoz létre ilyen köteléket a gyógyító és a beteg között.

– Normális esetben nem, ez így igaz. De normális esetben a bűbájt hivatásos gyógyító használja. Minden gyógyító esküt tesz arra, hogy képességeik szerint védelmezik az életet, és a múltban ez az eskü késztette arra néhányukat, hogy saját életük kockáztatásával mentsék meg másokét. Te azonban, Perselus, különleges tehetséged ellenére sem vagy hivatásos gyógyító. Te nem tettél ilyen esküt. Téged egy egészen más eskü késztetett arra, hogy felajánld az életedet Harryéért, és ez az eskü pecsételte meg a véráldozatodat.

Dumbledore szikrázóan kék szeme Piton fekete szemébe mélyedt, amely hirtelen tágra nyílt, ahogyan Piton megértette az igazgató mondandóját.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Akkor már tudtam, hogy Voldemort nem lesz képes leláncolva tartani téged, és te nem jelentesz majd számára védelmet Harry szeretetével szemben.

Harry elbűvölve figyelte a beszélgetést, de Dumbledore utolsó szavai megdöbbentették.

– Várjunk csak! Úgy érti, karácsony előtt már tudta, hogy Piton professzornak nem kell meghalnia azért, hogy legyőzhessem Voldemortot, mégis hagyta, hogy azt higgyük…

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, hogy gátat vessen Harry felháborodott kitörésének.

– Igen, Harry. Már mondtam, hogy bizonyos információkat eltitkoltam előletek. Sajnálom, hogy akkora fájdalmat okoztam vele, de elkerülhetetlen volt.

– Jól ismertem Tom Denemet, és sok tekintetben meglehetősen kiszámítható volt. Nevezetesen, biztos voltam benne, hogy minden hűséges halálfalóját magához fogja szólítani az ellened való védekezés során, és Perselust csak legutolsó lehetőségként tartogatja majd, amikor már mindannyian halottak. Végtére is, ki akarná a szövetségesei helyett az ellenségeit maga mellett tudni egy csatában?

Dumbledore Pitonhoz fordult.

– Abban is biztos voltam, hogy amint megérkezel, Voldemort nem tud majd ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy valamilyen módon megkínozzon. Egy éve várt erre a lehetőségre, és elképzelhetetlennek tartottam, hogy ne használná ki az elme adta lehetőségeket. És tudtam, hogy ez döntő előnyhöz fog juttatni minket. Amíg késlekedik, és magát sérthetetlennek gondolva elmerül a bosszúban, Harry jelenléte felemészti majd lelkének gonoszságát, és mire nyilvánvalóvá válik a hibája, túl késő lesz, nem tud már menekülni.

Dumbledore ismét Harryre nézett.

– De ez csak úgy működhetett, ha Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy Perselus lelke még mindig az övé, és nem kockáztathattam meg, hogy megosztom veled az igazságot. Habár ügyes okklumentor vagy, Harry, az érzéseidet sosem tudtad elrejteni. El kellett hinned, hogy Perselust még mindig Voldemorthoz köti az esküje, mert csak így hihette el Voldemort is. Ha rájött volna – vagy akár csak a gyanú felmerül benne – hogy Perselus már nem jelent számára védelmet, azonnal megölt volna mindkettőtöket.

Harry lassan bólintott. Bármennyire is kelletlenül ismerte el, megértette Dumbledore érvelését, és csodálta, hogy az idős varázsló milyen ügyesen vezényelte le az eseményeket, a lehető legnagyobb előnyre téve szert a Voldemorttal vívott harc során – és még így is mennyire közel jártak ahhoz, hogy veszítsenek.

– Azt mondta, hogy volt egy eskü, ami egymáshoz kötött minket. Miféle eskü?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Azt hiszem, Perselusra hagyom, hogy ezt elmagyarázza, Harry. Most már tényleg mennem kell, hogy fogadni tudjam a társaitokat, és gratulálhassak nekik is a győzelemhez.

Dumbledore felállt, megveregette Harry vállát, majd boldogan dudorászva távozott. Amint becsukódott az ajtó az idős férfi mögött, Harry a gondolataiba merült Pitonhoz fordult.

– Miféle eskü?

Piton úgy válaszolt, hogy közben nem nézett Harryre.

– Amit az édesanyádnak tettem.

– Elnézést, hogyan?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Megfogadtam, hogy úgy foglak védelmezni a Sötét Nagyúrtól, ahogyan ő tette – az életem árán is. A sírjánál tettem esküt.

– _Micsoda?_

Piton ingerült pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit tehettem, nem gondolod? A szüleid miattam haltak meg. A keresztapád életfogytiglani börtönbüntetését töltötte. És tisztában voltam vele, hogy a mugli rokonaid nem tudnak majd a végtelenségig megvédeni a Sötét Nagyúrtól, bármennyi bűbájt is helyez el Dumbledore a házon. Azzal, hogy itt voltam a Roxfortban, és ismertem a rád leselkedő veszélyeket, tökéletes helyzetben voltam ahhoz, hogy védelmezzelek, és tartoztam ennyivel Lilynek. Azonban az ilyesféle eskük kötést hoznak létre, amit nem könnyű megtörni.

– Szóval ezért védelmezett mindig, annak ellenére, hogy utált engem?

Piton bólintott, majd mindketten hallgatásba merültek. Néhány pillanat múlva Harry ismét megszólalt.

– Miért nem mondta el nekem?

Piton ajka megvetően megrándult.

– Mert gyáva vagyok, Potter.

– Nem, nem az!

– De _igen_! Nem számítottam arra tavaly, hogy megbocsátod a Pettigrew árulásában játszott szerepemet, így hát nem láttam értelmét, hogy fokozzam akár a te nyomorúságodat, akár a sajátomat azzal, hogy elfecsegem a nagyobbik bűnömet. Aztán pedig nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy elmondjam.

– Bármennyire is eget rengetően ostoba és önhitt volt a Pettigrew-val elkövetett hibám, akkor is csak egy hiba volt. Azt hittem, hogy képes vagyok irányítani őt. De bármennyire is élveztem azt a játékot, és hogy megtévesztem az apádat, én tényleg titeket próbáltalak védeni. A célom nemes volt, ha a módszereim nem is. Aznap este viszont, amikor megláttam, amint Dumbledore belép a Szárnyas Vadkanba, más volt a helyzet.

– Professzor…

– Ne szakíts félbe, Potter! Hiba volt, hogy nem mondtam el neked a teljes igazságot. Megérdemled, hogy megtudd, milyen bűnöket követtem el ellened. Épp elég baj, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrtól kellett hallanod a vétkeimről. Értsd meg – és ne is próbálj mentségeket találni – amit mondott, az mind_ igaz_. Én akkor _tényleg_ az ő hűséges kéme voltam. Halálra ítéltelek téged és a szüleidet, még mielőtt megszülettél volna, és a legkevésbé sem voltam tekintettel a tetteim következményeire, vagy az általam tönkretett életekre.

– De miért beszélt Voldemortnak a jóslatról?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Kém voltam, Potter. A kémek jelentést tesznek arról, amit hallanak.

– De azt mondta, hogy amikor meghallotta, elhatározta, hogy elárulja őt.

Piton utálkozva megrázta a fejét.

– Sosem bíztam a jóslatokban, főként nem egy sarlatán jóslataiban. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a hallottak érdekesek, de azt álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy korunk legnagyobb sötét varázslója, akit legyőzhetetlennek tartanak, komolyan veszi ezt a légből kapott fenyegetést, sőt megszállottjává válik.

– Csak akkor értettem meg, hogy ő is sebezhető, amikor láttam, hogy mennyire fél. Ekkor kezdtem terveket szőni ellene. De még ekkor sem gondoltam a jóslatban említett gyermekre, vagy a családjára. A Sötét Nagyúr szolgája maradtam, és csak vártam, hogy feltűnjön az a valaki, aki képes legyőzni őt, és bíztam abban, hogy adódik majd olyan alkalom, amit az előnyömre tudok fordítani. Egészen addig, amíg fel nem fedeztem, hogy hogyan értelmezte a jóslatot, amíg rá nem jöttem arra, hogy a te szüleidet, a te _édesanyádat _akarja megölni; egészen addig nem láttam át, hogy milyen szörnyűséget tettem.

– Hirtelen nem csupán egy névtelen gyermekről és a szüleiről volt szó – három újabb arctalan áldozatról a Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedését kísérő számtalan halott között –, akikről elhitethettem volna magammal, hogy nem is valódiak, akikkel megtehettem volna, hogy tudomást sem veszek róluk. A szüleidet _ismertem_. Az édesanyád valaha az egyetlen barátom volt. A gondolat, hogy az én tetteim miatt fog meghalni, elviselhetetlen volt! Nem engedhettem, hogy ez megtörténjen, így hát Dumbledore-hoz fordultam, és a kéme lettem.

– Több mint egy éven keresztül minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem, hogy megvédjelek téged és a szüleidet, hogy mindig egy lépéssel a halálfalók előtt járjanak, és amikor Dumbledore elmondta, hogy a Fidelius bűbájt fogják alkalmazni, azt hittem, hogy leróttam a fizetséget, hogy sikerült megelőznöm a végzetet, amit én szabadítottam rátok. Tévedtem.

Harry komolyan bólintott.

– Professzor, én értem…

– Még nem fejeztem be! – közölte durván Piton. Csaknem lázas tűz égett a szemében. – Hazudtam neked arról, hogy mi történt aznap éjjel, amikor a szüleid meghaltak. Azt mondtam, hogy a főhadiszálláson maradtam a többi halálfalóval, amíg hírt nem kaptunk a Sötét Nagyúr bukásáról, de ez nem volt igaz. Amikor magához hívatott minket és bejelentette, hogy rád talált, figyelmeztetni akartam Dumbledore-t. Úgy terveztem, hogy talpnyaló módon gratulálok a Sötét Nagyúrnak, ahogyan a többi társam is kezét-lábát összetörve tette, majd eltűnök annyi időre, hogy patrónust küldhessek a Roxfortba.

– De nem volt rá lehetőségem. Amikor végül hozzám lépett, azt mondta: „Neked köszönhetem, Perselus, hogy erre a fenyegetésre fény derült. Jól szolgáltál engem, és én megjutalmazom azokat, akik jól szolgálnak. Jöjj velem, és abban a kegyben részesülhetsz, hogy végignézheted ellenségeim pusztulását.

Harry elszörnyedve meredt Pitonra.

– Vele ment… Godric's Hollowba?

Piton keserűen elmosolyodott.

– Ez volt a _jutalmam. _Annyira találó, nem gondolod? Bármelyik hűséges halálfaló megtisztelve érezte volna magát, így természetesen nem utasíthattam vissza. A faluba hoppanáltunk. Nagyon késő volt, és az utcán egy lélek sem járt. Egy papírcetlit mutatott nekem, amire egy cím volt írva, majd a házatokhoz vezetett.

– Professzor, nem kell elmondania – suttogta Harry, aki nem akarta hallani azt, amiről tudta, hogy következik, de Piton tudomást sem vett róla.

– Rám parancsolt, hogy odakint várjak. Természetesen magának akarta a gyilkolás örömét. De megígérte, hogy amikor végzett, megnézhetem, ahogyan te és a szüleid holtan hevertek a padlón.

– Meg kellett volna próbálnom megállítani. Legalább meg kellett volna kísérelnem, hogy valamivel felhívjam magunkra a szüleid figyelmét. Ha valahogyan figyelmeztettem volna őket, talán megmenekülhettek volna; vagy legalább édesanyád el tudott volna menekülni veled. De még csak eszembe sem jutott. Ehelyett azt kértem a Sötét Nagyúrtól, hogy hagyja meg édesanyád életét.

Harry pislogott.

– Maga kérte… – Harry elméjében felhangzottak Voldemort szavai. – _Állj félre, te bolond lány!_

– És ő beleegyezett?

– Ó igen. Meg szokta jutalmazni a halálfalóit – legalábbis ha olyan kedve van, és soha egyetlen lehetőséget sem hagy ki, hogy az ellenségeinek szenvedést okozzon. Mindig is jobban kedvelte a kínzást, mint az egyszerű gyilkosságot. Tudta, hogy apád és közöttem gyerekkorunktól fogva ellenséges volt a viszony, így amikor azt mondtam neki, hogy szeretném, ha édesanyád életben maradna, hogy megfizethessek Jamesnek, tökéletesen megértett. Nem vagyok hajlandó elismételni a szavaimat, de bizonyára el tudod képzelni, mi az, ami kedvére valóan hangzott. Készségesen beleegyezett, így aztán abban a hitben, hogy az édesanyád túl fogja élni, végignéztem, ahogyan a bejárati ajtóhoz sétál, és semmit sem tettem, hogy megállítsam őt, vagy figyelmeztessem a szüleidet.

Piton félrenézett, láthatóan teljesen elmerült az emlékek között.

– Még most is hallom a lépteit, ahogyan a bejárathoz sétált. Kirobbantotta a helyéből a bejárati ajtót, és hallottam, ahogyan James azt kiáltja édesanyádnak, hogy fusson. Aztán megláttam az átkok villanását. Apád jól párbajozott, de a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben senkinek nem volt esélye. Másodperceken belül vége volt. Aztán meghallottam az édesanyádat.

Harry lehunyta a szemét. Az emlékeiben hallotta az édesanyja sikolyát, halálát. Rettenetes volt, és el sem tudta képzelni, milyen lehetett ott lenni aznap éjjel, és végighallgatni, amint meggyilkolják.

– Annyira bolond voltam – suttogta Piton. – Hogyan lehettem olyan bolond, hogy azt képzeltem, egy ujjal is hozzád érhet, amíg édesanyád életben van? Tudnom kellett volna, hogy Lily inkább meghal, mintsem hagyja, hogy megölje a gyermekét. Tudnom kellett volna! Gyermekkoromban végignéztem, ahogyan anyám közém és apám közé áll. Újra és újra magára vállalta a haragját, hogy engem mentsen. De elfelejtettem – egészen addig a pillanatig, amikor meghallottam Lily sikolyát. Képtelen voltam megmozdulni. Azután megláttam a felvillanó zöld fényt, és abbamaradtak a sikolyok.

– Istenem – suttogta Harry. – Nem csoda, hogy sosem tudta túltenni magát rajta.

– Ha a Sötét Nagyúr kilépett volna a házból aznap éjjel, akkor én meghalok. Csak egy dolgot akartam: belehalni abba, hogy megpróbálom megölni őt. De nem így történt. Alig egy pillanattal azután, hogy édesanyád utolsó sikolya elhalt, a ház felrobbant. Soha nem láttam vagy hallottam azelőtt ahhoz foghatót. A robbanás a földre vetett, és emlékszem, ahogy borzalommal és döbbenettel néztem a házatok romjait. Nem hittem, hogy bárki túlélhette, de azt sem tudtam elhinni, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak vége. Sokkos állapotban, határozatlanul ültem ott. Tudtam, hogy be kellene mennem körülnézni, de nem bírtam volna elviselni a szüleid látványát. Bármennyire is gyűlöltem az apádat, sosem kívántam a halálát. Lily pedig… még a gondolatát sem bírtam elviselni, hogy holtan lássam.

– A szomszédok érkezése vetett véget a töprengésemnek. A robbanás természetesen felkeltette a figyelmüket, és ez felrázott engem a kábulatból. Tudtam, hogy elsőként Dumbledore-t kell értesítenem a történtekről. Így hát mielőtt a muglik közelebb értek volna, dehoppanáltam, és elküldtem a patrónusomat a Roxfortba. Mire eléggé összeszedtem magam ahhoz, hogy én is követhessem, Albus már távozott. A történet többi részét már ismered.

Harry Pitonra meredt. Hiába telt el tizenhét év, a férfi szemében még most is izzott a fájdalom, és egy másik érzelem.

– Szerelmes volt belé, ugye? – kérdezte Harry csendesen.

Piton lehunyta a szemét, és elfordult.

– Elborzasztana téged, ha azt felelném, hogy igen?

– Nem. Volt idő, amikor elborzasztott volna, de már nem.

Piton Harryre nézett, és a homlokát ráncolta, mintha nem hinne neki, de Harry állta a férfi tekintetét, és úgy tűnt, végül sikerült meggyőznie Pitont, habár ő ettől inkább zavartnak tűnt, mint elégedettnek. Kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, majd ismét félrenézett.

– Amit Lily Evans iránt éreztem, az nem csak egy iskolás fiú rajongása volt. Ő volt a legjobb ember, akit valaha ismertem. Ő volt az egyetlen az osztálytársaim között, aki nem úgy nézett rám, mintha valami kellemetlen csúszómászó lennék, aki az imént bújt ki egy szikla alól, és mindenkinek szívességet tenne azzal, ha inkább visszabújna. Tisztelettel, sőt kedvesen bánt velem – mintha csakugyan azt gondolta volna, hogy méltó vagyok rá. És amikor a szemébe néztem, már majdnem elhittem, hogy igaza van. – Piton esdeklő pillantást vetett Harryre. – Nem tehettem arról, hogy beleszerettem, Potter. De sosem mondtam neki. Esküszöm, még csak nem is céloztam rá soha.

– Nem kell mentegetőznie. Joga van ahhoz, hogy szerelmes legyen.

Piton szánalmasan rázta meg a fejét.

– Miattam halt meg.

– Tudom. Ha maga nem beszélt volna Voldemortnak a jóslatról, sosem eredt volna a nyomomba. De ha nem próbált volna megölni, nem veszítette volna el aznap éjjel az erejét sem, és nem láncolta volna hozzá véletlenül a lelkét az enyémhez, képessé téve ezzel arra, hogy legyőzzem őt. A világ nem nyert volna tizenhárom évnyi békességet nélküle. Teljes mértékben átvette volna a hatalmat, és esélyünk sem lenne arra, hogy megállítsuk.

– Ez az édesanyádnak köszönhető, Potter.

Harry egy pillanatig szótlanul nézett Pitonra, majd megkérdezte:

– Tanár úr, tudja, hogy én miért maradtam életben aznap éjjel?

– Természetesen. Mert az édesanyád szeretete megvédelmezett.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem én vagyok az egyetlen gyerek, akit Voldemort és a halálfalói valaha megpróbáltak megölni, és nyilván nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akit az édesanyja annyira szeretett, hogy az élete árán is megvédte volna. Tavaly látomásaim voltak arról, ahogyan egész családokat mészároltak le. Láttam a szülőket, amint gyermekeik életéért könyörögnek és meghalnak, miközben védelmezni próbálják őket, éppen úgy, ahogyan az édesanyám is. És mégis, egyetlen egyszer sem történt az, mint amikor Voldemort engem akart megölni. Miért?

Piton elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát. Nyilvánvalóan még sosem vetődött fel benne ez a kérdés, és ez a rejtély most felpiszkálta a kíváncsiságát. De Harry már régebben megértette, hogy mi tette mássá azt az éjszakát Godric's Hollowban.

– Azért, mert az én édesanyámnak nem kellett volna meghalnia. Voldemort maga mondta. Az _önfeláldozása _mentett meg. Az, hogy lett volna _lehetősége_ félreállni, de ő inkább a halált választotta. Maga adta meg neki a lehetőséget. Ha maga nem lett volna, ő sem tudott volna megmenteni engem.

Piton hitetlenkedve meredt Harryre, de szeme lassan tágra nyílt, ahogyan megértette a Harry szavaiban rejlő igazságot.

– Erre sosem gondoltam – suttogta.

– Nos, akkor talán el kellene gondolkoznia róla.

Alig fejezte be Harry a mondatot, amikor a betegszobán kívül nevetés harsant fel. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy nagy csoport nevetne, és Harry ráébredt, hogy alighanem ünnepelnek. Piton is erre a következtetésre juthatott, mert hirtelen felállt, és az ajtó felé indult.

– Menjünk, Potter. Te vagy a nap hőse, és a barátaid valószínűleg alig várják, hogy lássanak.

Harry követte Pitont, és ahogy kiléptek a betegszobából, azt látta, hogy a gyengélkedő csakugyan zsúfolásig megtelt, de senki sem vette észre az érkezésüket. Mindenki Fredre és George-ra figyelt, akik éppen nagy beleéléssel játszották el a Cornwallben vívott Day elleni küzdelmet. Harry örömteli vigyorral figyelte őket, és hangosan felnevetett, amikor ahhoz a részhez értek, hogy Day tetőtől talpig tyúktollakkal borítva feszít.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel hirtelen valaki, félbeszakítva az előadást. – Itt van Harry!

Mindenki Harry felé fordult, és épp úgy, mint előzőleg a Minisztériumban, az összes barátja és osztálytársa felé nyomakodott, hogy gratuláljon Voldemort legyőzéséhez.

Ginny áttörte magát a tömegen, és szenvedélyesen átölelte.

– Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog, Harry!

Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, amikor meglátta a szerelmet és boldogságot Ginny szemében, és végre átérezte. Szabadok voltak. Szabad volt. Most először csakugyan a saját életét élhette. Harry elvigyorodott, felkapta Ginnyt, és pörögni kezdett vele, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, és ízlelgette azt a boldog tudatot, hogy az egész élet előttük áll.

– Hagyjátok abba! – szólt rájuk George. Erre még rengeteg időtök lesz.

– Úgy van – mondta Fred is. – Ideje indulnod, pajtás. Dumbledore már úton van a Nagyterembe, hogy bejelentse, hogy legyőzted Voldemortot, úgyhogy menj, és jelenj meg te is, mint a Világ Megmentője.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Nem vagyok a „Világ Megmentője"! Nagyszerűek voltatok! Nélkületek nem tudtam volna legyőzni Voldemortot. Mindannyian közreműködtetek abban, hogy legyőzzük. Mindannyian hősök vagytok.

– Hát persze, hogy azok vagyunk – közölte Fred vidáman. – Tudjuk.

– De ez olyan, mint a kviddics, Harry – tette hozzá George. – Nem számít, milyen jól játszottunk, te kellettél, hogy elkapd a cikeszt.

– És épp most nyerted meg a kviddics kupát, pajtás!

Azzal Fred és George megragadta Harryt, a vállukra kapták, és kicipelték a gyengélkedőről, a többi diák pedig nevetve és ujjongva követte őket.

* * *

A reggeli az alkalomhoz illően, gondosan kidolgozott esemény volt. A házimanók, akiket előre figyelmeztettek, aranytálakon tálalták fel a Roxfort étkeinek színe-javát, valamint kristálypoharakban gyöngyöző pezsgőt azoknak, akik elég idősek voltak hozzá, a többieknek pedig sütőtöklevet.

A hangulat a Nagyteremben még féktelenebb volt, mint ahogy Piton tizenhat évvel ezelőttről, a Sötét Nagyúr első bukása utánról emlékezett – alighanem azért, mert ezúttal a diadalmaskodó hős is itt volt a köreikben. Jóformán mindenki személyesen akart gratulálni Potternek. A termet nevetés, ujjongás, és rögtönzött dalok zsivaja töltötte be, miközben a diákok serege körbevette Pottert.

Úgy tűnik, Potter már mindig is ünnepelt hős marad, habár Pitont már nem bosszantotta ez a gondolat. A fiatalember megérdemel minden elismerést, amivel csak körbeveszik az elkövetkező napokban, és Piton nem vágyott rá, hogy osztozzon a dicsőségben, különösen látva, hogy az Pottert meglehetősen megviseli. Tekintete úgy cikázott ide-oda, mintha menekülési útvonalat keresne a szűnni nem akaró dicshimnuszok elől. Piton tudta, hogy ő ugyanúgy gyűlölné, ha a figyelem középpontjába kerülne. Tökéletesen kielégítette a tudat, hogy ő is hozzájárult a Sötét Nagyúr bukásához, az pedig különösen büszkeséggel töltötte el, hogy végre jóvátehette, amit Lily ellen elkövetett.

Megtartotta a nőnek tett ígéretét, bár ha őszinte akart lenni, tisztában volt vele, hogy ez már egy ideje nem Lilyről szól. Még csak nem is gondolt Lilyre, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr lelkének tájain járt. Akkor egyedül Harry számított, de tudta, hogy ezt Lily nem bánná.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta, amikor rájött, hogy az imént Harryként gondolt Potterre, de betudta ezt a mentális nyelvbotlást az elmúlt másfél napban átélt érzelmi viharoknak. A végsőkig ki volt merülve, és furcsa, melankolikus hangulat uralkodott rajta. Meg sem jelent volna ezen a leplezetlenül euforikus eseményen, ha McGalagony el nem kapja, amikor éppen el akar surranni a pince felé.

– Az egész Rend itt marad, Perselus. Nem akarja legalább meghallgatni Dumbledore bejelentését?

– Nem különösebben. Tudom, mi történt.

Az igazgatóhelyettesnő nem találta viccesnek a válaszát, és gyakorlatilag elráncigálta a Nagyterembe. Szerencsére a tanári asztalnál ült, ahol a tanártársai épp elég jól ismerték ahhoz, hogy ne fárasszák fölösleges társalgással. Kedvesen gratuláltak a csatában játszott szerepéhez, majd nem foglalkoztak vele többet, ami pont megfelelt Pitonnak. Így volt ideje gondolkodni.

Azon töprengett, vajon a kérdéshez, hogy hogyan élhette túl Potter azt a rettenetes éjszakát, csakugyan az jelenti-e a kulcsot, hogy ő megadta Lilynek az élet és halál közötti választás lehetőségét. Tekintetbe véve minden tévedését, rossz döntését és gyalázatos tettét, lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy bármi, amit abban az időben tett, jól sülhetett el. Különösen nehéz volt elhinni, hogy az a pánik hajtotta, a másodperc tört része alatt meghozott döntése megváltoztathatta az események menetét. De végül is néha úgy tűnt, hogy a sors furcsa humorérzékkel rendelkezik. Például az is egy rossz viccnek tűnik, hogy még mindig életben van – nem is nagyon szokott még hozzá ehhez a gondolathoz.

Nála sokkal jobb emberek haltak meg, miközben az ügyet szolgálták, sőt, még a sötét oldalról is vesztek oda olyanok, akiknek több okuk lett volna élni. Piton a Mardekár asztala felé nézett – az ő diákjai határozottan levertebbek voltak, mint a többiek. A legtöbbjüket épp olyan megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el a Sötét Nagyúr bukása, mint bárki mást, de épp elegen voltak köztük, akiket személyes szálak fűztek a halálfalókhoz, és ezáltal megvolt az okuk az aggodalomra, és ez az egész házra ráborította az árnyékát. És ami ennél is rosszabb, Piton pontosan tudta, hogy a félelmeik nem alaptalanok.

Draco Malfoy már hazautazott, hogy segítsen az édesanyjának elrendezni az apja temetését. A többiek még nem kaptak hivatalos értesítést, de Piton tudta. Gregory Monstro, Vincent Crak és Theodore Nott elveszítette az apját; Todd Boles és Patricia Mellette pedig a bátyját. További egy tucat diák veszítette el az unokatestvérét, a nagybátyját és a nagynénjét. És neki mindegyikünkkel tudatnia kell valahogyan a hírt a mulatság közepette, még mielőtt az újságban olvasnák. _Csodás_.

De Piton hozzászokott már a nyomorúságos, hálátlan feladatokhoz. Az a tudat viszont keserűséggel töltötte el, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ezen szolgáinak voltak rokonaik, akik szerették és meggyászolták őket. Neki nem. Senkije sem volt – sem barátai, sem családja. Dumbledore persze törődött vele, de hát az öregember mindenkivel törődött. Ami Pottert illeti, mindig is lesz közöttük egy kapocs, de a fiatalember két rövid hónapon belül elhagyja a Roxfortot, és rengeteg vele egykorú barátja van, akikkel el tudja tölteni az idejét. Talán majd karácsonykor ír neki egy-egy levelet, de jövőbeli kapcsolatuk nem fog ennél tovább terjedni, ebben biztos volt. Potternek megvan a maga saját élete.

_És nekem mim van? _Ez volt az a kérdés, ami egyfolytában kínozta Pitont. Tizennyolc éven keresztül a bűntudat hajtotta, hogy megbuktassa a Sötét Nagyurat, és vezekeljen a múltbeli tévedéseiért. Még a munkájába sem kapaszkodhatott. Az, hogy a Roxfortban tanított, mindig is csak eszköz volt, ami hozzásegítette, hogy kémkedjen az ellenségei után, miközben Dumbledore védelmét élvezi. Most ez a cél is eltűnt, és elveszettnek érezte magát. _Miért maradtam életben, amikor nincs semmi, amiért élhetnék?_

– Csokoládét?

Piton felnézett borongós gondolatai közül, Lupin pedig leült mellé az egyik üres székre. A férfi mosolygott, és egy akkora szelet csokoládét tartott a kezében, amekkorát Piton még nem is látott.

– Nem, köszönöm.

– Gyerünk, Perselus. Megviseltnek tűnsz.

Ez elég furcsán hangzik éppen Lupintól, gondolta Piton. A férfi a végsőkig kimerültnek tűnt. Pitonnak azonban nem volt ereje vitatkozni, így elfogadott egy darabot a felkínált csokoládéból, és kelletlenül beleharapott. Lupinra pillantott, aki szeretetteli tekintettel figyelte a diákokat, és nem adta jelét, hogy menni készülne.

– Nem Potterrel kellene lenned? Úgy néz ki, jól jönne neki, ha valaki kimentené azok közül a hugrabugosok közül.

Lupin elnevette magát.

– Ron és Hermione gondoskodik róla, hogy egyetlen csapat se keríthesse be túl hosszú időre. Látod, már jönnek is.

Csakugyan, Weasley és Granger lecsapott, és elhelyezkedett Potter és az őt követő harmadévesek csapata között. Lupin elvett egy almát a gyümölcsös tálról, beleharapott, és hátradőlt a székén. Piton ingerülten csikorgatta a fogát. Egy jó napon sem különösebben kedvelte Lupin társaságát, és ez nem volt egy jó nap. Ráadásul, ha csak eszébe jutott, hogy Lupin végignézte mindazt, amin a Minisztériumban keresztülment, azonnal görcsbe rándult a gyomra, habár kívülről semmi sem látszott rajta.

Az a néhány utolsó pillanat Voldemort elméjében élete legrettenetesebb élménye volt. Miközben a szakadék jeges sötétjébe zuhant, úgy érezte, hogy kétségbeesés és soha nem tapasztalt rettegés borítja el. Nem lesz enyhülés, a szenvedésnek sosem lesz vége. De amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy beleőrül a reménytelenségbe, hirtelen lefoszlott róla Voldemort szorítása, és úgy bukkant felszínre a rémálomból, mint ahogyan egy fuldokló kapkod levegő után. Sikított, és igyekezett lerázni magáról a kezeket, amelyek próbálták lefogni. Biztos volt benne, hogy ismét le akarják rántani a semmibe. Annyira eltöltötte a vak rettegés, hogy szinte észre sem vette, hogy valaki a nevét kiabálja, és azt mondogatja, hogy minden rendben van.

Végül azonban eljutottak hozzá a szavak, habár maguk a szavak nem sokat számítottak. A hang volt az – egy emberi hang, ami őt szólította – ami elsöpörte a rettegést és a kétségbeesést. Édesebb volt a legédesebb főnix dalnál is, és miközben reszketve hevert a KBF iroda romjai között, Piton zokogni kezdett a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– _Ne hagyj magamra! Nem akarok egyedül lenni!_

– _Nem vagy egyedül, Perselus. Ígérem._

Pitonnak végül sikerült összeszednie magát, és mormogott valami bocsánatkérésfélét Voldemort haláltusájára hivatkozva, de túlságosan sokkos állapotban volt még ahhoz, hogy átérezze a Lupin által végignézett jelenet mélységesen megalázó voltát. Most azonban teljesen átérezte, és bármennyire is zavarta, hogy ez a nyomorult férfi elüldözi a tanári asztaltól, még mindig jobb volt, mint elszenvedni a jelenlétét. De mielőtt Piton távozhatott volna, Lupin megszólalt.

– Hány diákod érintett? – kérdezte csendesen, miközben jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a Mardekár asztala felé.

– Semmi közöd hozzá.

– Sokan közülük az én diákjaim is voltak, Perselus – emlékeztette Lupin.

Piton habozott, de aztán rájött, hogy a másik így is, úgy is hamar ki fogja találni.

– Húszan veszítettek el közeli családtagot.

Lupin felsóhajtott.

– Mikor akarod elmondani nekik?

_Amint képes leszek rá._

– Amikor találok rá megfelelő alkalmat. Mit számít ez neked?

– Azt hiszem, semmit. Talán csak annyi, hogy nem érdemlik meg ezt a szomorúságot, különösen, amikor mindenki más ünnepel.

– Nem. Csakugyan nem. De az élet nem igazságos.

Piton felállt, és hogy véget vessen a további társalgásnak elviharzott, és visszavonult a Nagyteremből a tanáriba. A szoba üres volt, és a csendes magány megkönnyebbülést jelentett a Nagyteremben folyó lármás ünneplés után. Sajnos nem tartott sokáig.

– Perselus?

Lupin követte őt, és Piton dühösen meredt a férfira.

– Mit akarsz?

– Nem a te hibád, hogy meghaltak.

Piton rámeredt.

– Micsoda?

– A halálfalók. Ne hibáztasd magad amiatt, ami velük történt.

– Miért hibáztatnám magamat?

Lupin vállat vont.

– A túlélők bűntudata. Nem fogok úgy tenni, mintha érteném, hogy mi történt veled ott a Minisztériumban, de úgy néztél ki, mintha megjártad volna a poklot.

– Mondtam, hogy az egyszerűen csak a Sötét Nagyúr halála által kiváltott reakció volt. A Sötét Jegy megsemmisülése nem volt épp kellemes.

– Tudom, hogy mit mondtál. És azt is tudom, hogy mindenki más, aki viselte a jegyet, halott. Nem vagyok ostoba, Perselus.

Nem, gondolta Piton, miközben szótlanul meredt a férfira. Lupin túlságosan is okos volt.

– Tudom, milyen az, amikor az ember utolsóként marad talpon – folytatta. – Miután James és Lily meghalt, hónapokon át csak azon töprengtem, hogy én miért maradtam életben. Miféle kegyetlen perverziója volt a sorsnak, hogy elvette a legjobb embereket, akiket csak ismertem, és hátrahagyott engem, hogy egyedül gyászoljam őket? Lehet, hogy személyesen senki nem volt neked fontos azok közül, akik meghaltak, de tudom, hogy a diákjaid fontosak neked, és egyébként is, nem könnyű dolog az egyetlen túlélőnek lenni.

Piton gúnyosan felhorkant.

– Lupin, sok minden miatt hibáztatom magamat, de mások döntései nem tartoznak ezek közé. Akik meghaltak, azért haltak meg, mert úgy döntöttek, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr követői lesznek.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Lupin nyugodtan. – Ha nem bűntudat kínoz, akkor mi a baj? Ez egy boldog esemény, Perselus; a legboldogabb, amit az utóbbi tizenhat évben átéltünk, te mégis nyomorultul nézel ki.

Piton dühösen meredt a férfira. Gyűlölte Lupin naiv figyelmességét, ami csak arra volt jó, hogy felfedje a fájdalmát. Gyűlölte, amiért vannak barátai és boldog. Gyűlölte, amiért van jövője, miközben ő képtelen túllátni a bensőjét kitöltő ürességen. És hirtelen bántani akarta ezt az embert, azt akarta, hogy ízlelje meg azt a fájdalmat, amit ő maga olyan régóta ismert, és amelynek a hiánya tátongó űrt hagyott hátra ott, ahol az életének kellene lennie.

Piton közelebb lépett Lupinhoz, és a szemébe nézett.

– Nem a sors szakította el tőled a barátaidat. _Én _voltam. _Én_ voltam a Sötét Nagyúr kéme, aki kihallgatta a jóslatot, és elmondta neki. Szóval kímélj meg a leereszkedő aggodalmadtól.

Lupin egy hosszú pillanatig döbbenten, szótlanul meredt Pitonra, majd mélyet sóhajtott, és a hajába túrt. Elfordult, és bólintott.

– Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – jegyezte meg halkan. Ismét Pitonra nézett. – Bárcsak azt mondhatnám, hogy meg vagyok lepve… Harry tudja?

Piton elkapta a tekintetét.

–Igen.

– És?

– Az anyja fia.

Lupin tekintetében megkönnyebbülés villant, és ismét felsóhajtott.

– Hála istennek.

Piton hitetlenkedve nézett a férfira. Potter hajlandóságát a megbocsátásra még meg tudta magyarázni. A fiú az édesanyja kivételes nagylelkűségét örökölte, és végtére is Piton nem egyszer kockáztatta az életét Potterért, ami bizonyára számít valamit. De soha semmi olyasmit nem tett, ami elnyerné Lupin elnézését. Miért bocsátana meg neki ez az ember?

– Nem _érdekel_? A legjobb barátaid voltak, és nem _számít_?

– Ami történt, megtörtént, Perselus – mondta Lupin fáradtan. – Tudom, hogy megbántad, de bármennyire is sajnálod, a múltat nem változtathatod meg, szóval mi értelme a bűntudatnak és az önostorozásnak?

Piton ajka utálkozva megrándult.

– Akkor gyengébb vagy, mint hittem.

– Miért? Mert nem vagyok hajlandó gyűlölni téged? Ha szerinted emiatt gyenge vagyok, hát legyen. De engem épp eleget gyűlöltek olyasvalami miatt, amin nem tudok változtatni, bármennyire is szeretnék. Nem vagyok olyan képmutató, hogy én is ezt tegyem másokkal. Te épp úgy nem tudod megváltoztatni a múltat, mint ahogy én sem tudok változtatni vérfarkas mivoltomon. Ha csakugyan azt akarod, hogy gyűlöljenek, nem kétlem, hogy találsz majd olyan embereket, akik erre hajlandóak, de ebben rám ne számíts. Ha képtelenek vagyunk megbocsátani egymásnak, akkor akár Voldemortot is hagyhattuk volna győzni.

Pitont meglepte Lupin csendes, de annál elszántabb határozottsága. Mindig is gyengeségként értékelte a férfi gyengéd, féltően gondoskodó természetét; egy olyan ember félénkségének tartotta, aki azt akarja, hogy kedveljék. Most azonban rájött, hogy tévedett. Lupin már nem az a szégyenlős fiú volt, aki nem mert szembeszállni a barátaival. Egyszerűen az egész életét végigkísérő üldöztetés elszánttá tette, hogy jobb legyen, mint azok, akik lenézik őt, és Pitonba zavarba ejtő módon bűntudat hasított, amikor rájött, hogy ő is egyike volt ezeknek az embereknek.

– Ne vesztegesd rám a szánalmadat, Lupin.

– A gyűlöleten sokkal többet kell dolgozni, mint a megbocsátáson, Perselus, és őszintén szólva nekem nincs annyi energiám a haragtartásra, mint neked.

Piton keserűen elmosolyodott.

– Ez a legfőbb erősségem.

– Ó, nem is tudom. Én inkább a csípős nyelvedet említeném elsőként.

– Képtelen vagy bármit komolyan venni? – csattant fel Piton.

– Képtelen vagy néha értékelni a tréfát? – vágott vissza Lupin. – Perselus, nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry egy szemernyit sem rója fel neked a múltat. Miért ragaszkodsz a bűntudatodhoz?

Piton elfordult. Hirtelen kimerítőnek találta ezt a beszélgetést, és őszinte választ adott, mivel az volt a legegyszerűbb.

– Mert ez minden, amim van. – Azt kívánta, bárcsak Lupin elmenne, de az ehelyett közelebb lépett. Piton nem vett róla tudomást, és teljes figyelmét annak szentelte, hogy a falon lógó, völgyet ábrázoló festményt tanulmányozta. Lupin is a képet bámulta.

– Perselus, én tudom, hogy milyen a veszteség és a magány.

– Nem, nem tudod – suttogta Piton. – Fogalmad sincs róla, mi a magány. Olyan, mint a pokol.

– Micsoda?

– _A magány._ Én láttam; éreztem. Egyedül vagy a teljes ürességben, még egy ellenség vagy egy kínvallató sincs a közeledben; semmi nincs, amit megérinthetnél, de még egy fuvallat sem tereli el a figyelmedet arról, hogy teljesen egyedül vagy egy örökkévalóságon át; elszakítva mindentől és mindenkitől. – Piton lehunyta a szemét; és elfojtotta az emlék hatására feltörő borzongást. – Én nem akarom így végezni.

– Édes Istenem – suttogta Lupin. – Nem fogod, Perselus! – Megmarkolta Piton vállát, és szenvedélyesen beszélni kezdett. – Figyelj rám. Tudom, hogy milyen magányosnak lenni, azzal a meggyőződéssel, hogy örökre az is maradsz. Amikor annak idején diákként a Roxfortba jöttem, rettegtem, hogy a háztársaim rájönnek, hogy vérfarkas vagyok, és el kell mennem az iskolából. Sosem hittem benne, hogy bárki is elfogadna, tudván, hogy mi vagyok. Életem legijesztőbb és legfelszabadítóbb napja volt, amikor James és Sirius azt mondták, hogy ismerik a titkomat, és nem számít. Most már a te titkaid sem számítanak, Perselus. El kell őket engedned.

Piton Lupinra bámult. Őszinte aggodalmat látott a szemében, és Pitonnak hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ugyanezt az aggodalmat látta a Minisztériumban is, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr meg akarta kaparintani a lelkét.

– Miért törődsz velem?

Lupin szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Miért ne? Közös célok, közös áldozatok, közös emlékek – milyen más indokra lenne még szükség?

Piton kétkedve figyelte a másik férfit. Csakugyan ennyire egyszerű lenne? Tényleg ennyi lenne a barátság – megosztani az élet örömeit és szomorúságait valaki mással?

– Mennem kell, Perselus – mondta Lupin, miközben a kandallópárkányon álló régi órára pillantott. – Ma éjjel telihold van, és ha nem pihenek egy kicsit, nagyon meg fogom bánni. De pár napon belül meglátogatlak, és beszélgetünk.

– Lupin, erre semmi szükség.

– Nem mondtam, hogy szükség van rá. – Lupin barátságosan elmosolyodott, de volt egy leheletnyi vadállatiasság a tekintetében, ami azt jelezte, hogy nem fogad el nemleges választ. Sarkon fordult, és már majdnem az ajtónál járt, amikor Piton megszólalt.

– Lupin… Remus, köszönöm.

Lupin hátrapillantott Pitonra, és elmosolyodott.

– Szívesen, Perselus.

Lupin távozott, Piton pedig visszament a Nagyterembe, ahol még javában folyt az ünneplés. Már nem idegesítette. A Mardekár asztala felé közeledett, ahol Crak és Monstro üldögélt egymás mellett, meglehetősen elveszettnek tűnve Malfoy nélkül. Kezdjük a legnehezebbel, döntött Piton. A két fiatalember mögé lépett, és a vállukra tette a kezét. Azok kérdő tekintettel néztek fel rá.

– Mr Crak, Mr Monstro – szólalt meg Piton halkan. – Jöjjenek az irodámba.

* * *

Harry csaknem huszonnégy órája nem aludt, és azután, hogy megküzdött Voldemorttal, majd a fél délelőttöt a gratulációk fogadásával töltötte, teljesen kimerülten zuhant ágyba. Azonnal elaludt, és vacsoráig fel sem ébredt. Egy pillanatig komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy csak a másik oldalára fordul, és alszik tovább, de az étel gondolatára reményteljesen megkordult a gyomra, így aztán felöltözött, és elindult a Nagyterembe.

Meglepve látta, hogy mindenki az újságot bújja, de amikor leült a Griffendél asztalához Hermionéval szemközt, a lány megmagyarázta.

– A _Reggeli Próféta_ különkiadása – mondta, miközben letette a saját példányát.

– És mit ír? – kérdezte Harry.

– Leginkább háttérinformációkat. Ír a Főnix Rendjének a történetéről, és a háborúban, valamint a végső csatában játszott szerepéről. Semmi olyat, ami különösebben bizalmas lenne – tette hozzá Hermione Harry döbbent arckifejezése láttán. – És persze rengeteg dicséretet rólad. Úgy tűnik, mintha a Minisztériumban mindenki azt szeretné, hogy megörökítsék, amint elmondja, hogy micsoda hős vagy.

Harry a szemét forgatta, és eközben újabb baglyok érkeztek a terembe, hogy még több újságot kézbesítsenek. _Vajon hány kiadást akarnak készíteni egy nap alatt?_ – töprengett Harry. De ez nem a _Próféta _volt. Ahogy Seamus széthajtogatta a saját újságját, Harry a _Hírverő _címlapjára ismert.

– Végre! – jegyezte meg Seamus. – Most végre elolvashatjuk az igazi híreket.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi ténylegesen említésre méltó hír lehetett. Ő maga egyetlen újságot sem olvasott, de Voldemort halott volt. Mi mást kell még elmondani? Egy pillanattal később azonban Seamus halkan füttyentett.

– Azt a mindenit! Hatvanhárom halálfaló halt meg tegnap éjjel.

– Micsoda? – szólalt meg Harry. – Az nem lehet! – Harrynek összesen talán harminc halálfalóval volt dolga. A hatvanhárom még akkor is túlzásnak tűnt, ha figyelembe vette, hogy néhányan a csatában is eleshettek.

– Itt azt írják, hogy negyvenhárman haltak meg a Minisztériumban, húszan pedig az Azkabanban – mondta Seamus.

– Az Azkabanban? – kérdezte Dean. – Hogy lehet ott bárkit megölni?

– Knight volt. Ezt hallgassátok.

_A Halálfalók Rémeként elhíresült Katrina Knight vakmerő lépésre vállalkozott: beférkőzött az Azkabanba, és elkábította az egyik szolgálatot teljesítő aurort. Azután százfűlé-főzet segítségével átvette a helyét, és módszeresen meggyilkolta az összes halálfalót a börtönben._

Meghökkent kiáltások hallatszottak, miközben Seamus tovább olvasott.

_Habár a Minisztérium határozottan tagadja, hogy együttműködött volna a volt aurorral, a rabok ellen elkövetett támadások – amelyek pontosan a Minisztériumban zajló csata idején történtek – ellentmondanak ennek. „Nyilvánvalóan összehangolt támadás volt – jelentette ki Chumley Gillfish, a Börtönfelügyeleti Iroda munkatársa._

– De miért akarta volna egy minisztériumi dolgozó megölni a rabokat? – kérdezte Lavender. – Ennek semmi értelme.

– Nem lehetett a Minisztérium – mondta Neville. – Nem tudták, hogy Harry akkor csap össze Voldemorttal.

– Nos, valaki bizonyára tudta, és továbbadta neki – mondta Dean. – Képtelenség, hogy ez véletlen volt.

– Talán egy auror, aki a Főnix Rendjének dolgozott – vetette fel Neville.

– Igazad van – mondta Seamus. – úgy tűnik, hogy annak a társaságnak rengeteg kapcsolata van, és egyébként is biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg auror van még jóban Knighttal. Valaki biztosan bosszút akart állni, mielőtt még vége a háborúnak.

Harry csendben hallgatta a beszélgetést, de tudta, hogy nem egy auror adta a tippet Knightnak. Egyetlen ember volt, aki képes lehetett arra, hogy ellássa Knightot százfűléfőzettel, és ugyanakkor tisztában volt azzal, mennyire fontos, hogy minél inkább megritkítsák a halálfalókat – Piton.

Arra számított, hogy ez a felismerés elborzasztja, de nem így történt. Így is épp csak túlélte a Voldemorttal vívott csatát. Ha még húsz halálfalóval meg kellett volna küzdenie, nem keveredett volna ki belőle élve. És természetesen Piton számított erre. Harry ugyan el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan sikerült a férfinak kapcsolatba lépnie Knighttal, és eljuttatnia hozzá a százfűlé-főzetet, arról nem is szólva, hogy még meg is kellett győznie arról, hogy nem fog csapdába sétálni az Azkabanban, de hát Piton mindig is találékony volt. Annak kellett lennie, máskülönben nem élte volna túl, hogy Voldemort után kémkedett.

Harry a tanári asztal felé pillantott, és nem lepte meg, hogy a szóban forgó férfi éppen őt figyelte. Tekintetének őszintesége viszont annál meglepőbb volt. Arra várt, hogy hogyan reagál Harry az újságban olvasott hírre, és ezt meg sem próbálta eltitkolni. Harryt meghatotta ez az egyszerű beismerés, hogy számít a véleménye. Pitonra mosolygott, egyrészt válaszul a kimondatlan kérdésre, másrészt kifejezésre juttatva, hogy értékeli az őszinteségét, Piton pedig visszatért a vacsorájához.

Miközben némi húsos pitét tett a tányérjára, Harry rácsodálkozott, hogy mennyi apró mozzanatnak kellett összejátszania ahhoz, hogy legyőzhesse Voldemortot. Annak ellenére, hogy Katrina Knight helytelen okokból kiindulva rettenetes tetteket hajtott végre, abszurd módon mégis helyesen cselekedett, és végül gyilkos hadjárata a segítségükre volt. Harry eltöprengett, hogy vajon merre lehet most, és mi történik vele, ha egyszer esetleg elkapják. Saját magát is meglepte, amikor rájött, hogy nem szeretné, ha életfogytiglani börtön várna rá. Már nem haragudott rá, csak sajnálta. Bizonyos értelemben ő is csak a háború egyik áldozata volt. Ez tette olyan borzasztóvá a háborút: nem az ellenség által elkövetett gyilkosságok és pusztítás, hanem amit egyébként tisztességes emberekből kiváltott, akik csak védekezni akartak mindezek ellen.

– Itt vannak a halálfalókra vonatkozó gyászjelentések – mondta Seamus, és az újságot az asztalra terítette, hogy körülötte mindenki láthassa.

– Úgy néz, ki, mint a _Ki kicsoda_, nem? – jegyezte meg Ron, miközben átfutotta a neveket.

– A régi aranyvérű családoknak legalább a fele képviselteti magát – bólogatott Dean.

Neville elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát, miközben végignézett a Nagytermen.

– Észrevettétek, hogy mennyi mardekáros hiányzik?

A többiek is követték Neville tekintetét, és Harry megállapította, hogy igaza van. Nagyon sok üres szék állt a Mardekár asztala körül. Úgy tűnt, hogy a teremben egyre több diák vette észre ugyanezt. A Griffendél, Hugrabug és Hollóhát asztalától egyre többen fordultak a mardekárosok felé.

Harry visszapillantott az újságban szereplő hosszú listára, ahol három oszlopban sorakoztak a nevek. Túl sok volt közöttük az ismerős, és hirtelen megértette, mire gondolt Piton, amikor arról a különbségről beszélt, ami a névtelen áldozatokat megkülönbözteti azoktól az emberektől, akiket ismerünk. Mindazok a halálfalók, akiknek a halálát Harry végignézte – nem csupán névtelen ellenségek voltak. Szülők voltak, testvérek, nagynénik és nagybácsik: és egyetlen éjszaka alatt mindannyian elvesztek. Harry nem tudta elfojtani a borzongással átszőtt kíváncsiságot, hogy vajon kiknek a szeretteit ölte meg az osztálytársai közül.

Ginny megszorította Harry kezét.

– Nem te tehetsz róla, Harry – mondta halkan.

Harry a lány meleg barna szemébe mélyesztette a tekintetét, és bólintott,

– Tudom.

Csakugyan így volt. Harry megértette, hogy nem volt más mód arra, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot, és megértett valami mást is. Minden tőle telhetőt meg fog tenni, hogy egyetlen sötét varázsló se tegyen szert olyan erőre, mint Voldemort. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a gonoszt nem lehet teljesen eltörölni a föld színéről, de meg kell találni a módját, hogy féken tartsák. Máskülönben a varázslóvilág az idők végezetéig egyik véres háborút vívja majd a másik után, és ezt a kilátást Harry nem volt hajlandó elfogadni. _Soha többé, ha rajtam múlik._

* * *

Szerencsés volt, hogy a tavaszi szünet utáni tanítás kezdetéig még hátra volt egy hét, hiszen képtelenség lett volna a Voldemort bukása utáni napokban órát tartani – vagy legalábbis Harry egyetlenegyen sem tudott volna részt venni. A Roxfortban egymás sarkát taposták a látogatók, és a legtöbben azért jöttek, hogy vele találkozzanak.

Az újságírók Voldemort bukása után azonnal ostrom alá vették a kastélyt, és nem voltak hajlandóak távozni, annak ellenére, hogy mind Dumbledore, mind McGalagony kijelentette, hogy nem beszélhetnek Harryvel. A tanárok többször elkergették őket, de mindig visszajöttek, és csak úgy lehetett volna távol tartani őket, ha olyan védőbűbájokat húznak fel a kastély körül, mint egy börtönben. Dumbledore az ünnepi hangulat közepette nem akart ilyen megoldáshoz folyamodni, de ez gyakorlatilag azt jelentette, hogy Harry a kastély foglyává vált. Nem mehetett le sétálni a tópartra, vagy gyakorolni a kviddicspályára, hacsak nem akarta kitenni magát annak, hogy valaki egy fényképezőgéppel a kezében rátör a bokrok közül.

Azonban a minisztériumi hivatalnokok még az újságíróknál is több gondot okoztak. Őket nem lehetett egyszerűen lerázni, és Harry órákat töltött azzal, hogy a kérdéseikre válaszolgatott, és fényképekhez pózolt. Ráadásul elárasztották a rajongói levelek, nemcsak Angliából, de még a kontinensről is. Ginny, Ron és Hermione segítségét is igénybe vette a levelek olvasásához, de még így is minden nap egy órát töltöttek vele.

Azután ott volt még az a rengeteg díszvacsora, amit az ő tiszteletére adtak a különféle befolyásos emberek és szervezetek. Harry mindegyikről kimentette magát, de tudta, hogy a Minisztérium hivatalos ünnepségét nem úszhatja meg.

– Nem lesz olyan vészes – mondta Hermione. – Ron és én is ott leszünk, a Főnix Rendjének a nagy részével együtt. Mindenki, aki a Minisztériumban harcolt, aranyfokozatú Merlin-díjat kap, azok pedig, akik „lényeges segítséget" nyújtottak, ezüstfokozatút. Szóval szinte mindenki.

- Rendben. Elmegyek a díjátadó ünnepségre, de miért kell részt vennem azon a nyavalyás vacsorán? – panaszkodott Harry a meghívót lobogtatva.

- Mert te vagy a díszvendég – mutatott rá Ron. Felemelte a saját meghívóját, drámaian megköszörülte a torkát, és olvasni kezdett. – A sötét varázsló, Voldemort legyőzésének okán a mágiaügyi miniszter különleges szolgálataira való tekintettel aranyfokozatú Merlin-díjjal tünteti ki Mr Harry Pottert. – Ron visszanézett Harryre. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy ott kell lenned, pajtás.

Harry felsóhajtott, de tudta, hogy Ronnak igaza van. Nem volt mit tenni, így aztán bármennyire gyűlölte még a gondolatát is annak, hogy egy egész estén keresztül vadidegenekkel fog kezet rázogatni, miközben az újságírók még több fotót készítenek róla, péntek este felvette a dísztalárját, és Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore és Piton társaságában a Minisztériumba indult.

Maga a díjátadó ünnepség nem volt olyan rossz, azt a tíz perces beszédet leszámítva, amelyben a miniszter Harry hősiességét méltatta. Ezalatt Harry igyekezett nyugodtan ülni, nem pedig kényelmetlenül fészkelődni, és biztos volt benne, hogy Piton többször is öntelten rávigyorgott közben. De azt örömmel nézte végig, ahogyan Ron, Hermione és a többi rendtag átvette a díját.

A vacsora azonban még annál is szörnyűbb volt, mint amire számított. Mint díszvendégnek, egy végeérhetetlenül hosszú sor előtt kellett ácsorognia, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy egyetlen vendég se mulassza el a lehetőséget, hogy kezet rázhasson vele. Miközben barátai a teremben sétálgattak, Harrynek egy minisztériumi hivatalnok minden egyes újonnan érkezőt bemutatott.

– Mabel Prescott, a _Reggeli Próféta_ vezető szerkesztője – Részemről a megtiszteltetés, Mr Potter! – Köszönöm.

– Emma Wilkes, a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály igazgatója. – Végtelenül megtisztelő, Mr Potter! – Köszönöm.

– Timmons Peeble, a Wizengamot tagja. – Szép munka, Potter. Csakugyan szép munka. – Köszönöm, uram.

Végül sor került az utolsó vendégre.

– Mercurial Babbit, a Varázsszem Rádió producere. – Igazán megtisztelő, Mr Potter. – Köszönöm. – És azzal Harry szabad volt. Elindult, hogy megkeresse Ront és Hermionét, de úgy tűnt, két lépést sem tehet anélkül, hogy meg ne szólítsa valaki, akinek nem emlékszik a nevére. Furcsa módon mintha mindenki állást akart volna neki ajánlani.

– Remek helye lenne a Varázsszem Rádió stábjában. Az emberek már azért bekapcsolnák, hogy hallják a hangját. – Köszönöm, észben tartom.

– Hatalmas segítséget jelentene a minisztériumi osztályunkon, Potter. – Majd gondolkodom rajta.

– Nagy hasznát vennénk a Szent Mungóban, Potter.

Ez az utolsó állítás annyira abszurd volt, hogy Harry nem tudta elfojtani a tiltakozást.

– Egy fikarcnyit sem konyítok a gyógyításhoz – csattant fel végképp elveszítve a türelmét.

– Nem, nem, fiam, félreértett. Természetesen a támogatók szerzését bíznánk magára. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hihetetlenül megnövekedne az adományokból befolyó összeg.

– Az biztos – szűrte át Harry összeszorított fogai között.

Szerencsére mielőtt még valaki megközelíthette volna, bejelentették a vacsora kezdetét, de amikor körülnézett, abban bízva, hogy végre rátalál a barátaira, megjelent a mágiaügyi miniszter.

– Jöjjön, Potter. Magának van fenntartva a díszhely.

És barátságos mosollyal a szoba elülső felében lévő hosszú főasztal felé intett. Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

– Inkább egy másik asztalhoz ülnék – jegyezte meg sietve.

– Ugyan már, Potter – mondta a miniszter, miközben a terem elülső felébe vezette Harryt. – Maga miatt vagyunk itt. Nem mintha nem tetszene a szerénysége! Erről ismerszik meg az igazi hős.

A miniszter elfoglalta a helyét a főasztal közepén, és mutatta Harrynek, hogy üljön le mellé. Harry a hatalmas embertömegre pillantott, akik a többi asztal mellől mind őt bámulták, és közben hallotta, ahogy kattognak körülötte a fényképezőgépek. Úgy érezte, mintha valami egzotikus állat lenne, akit kiállítottak az állatkertbe. Ekkor valaki megragadta a vállát, és amikor felnézett, tekintete Dumbledore szikrázó kék szemével találkozott.

– Az igazi hős arról ismerszik meg, hogy a viszontagságok ellenére is képes mosolyogni – kacsintott rá az igazgató, és elfoglalta a helyét Harry jobbján.

Harry megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és leült a miniszter és Dumbledore közé.

Attól eltekintve, hogy tíz másodpercenként lefényképezték, és úgy érezte, hogy egyfolytában figyelik, a vacsora hátralévő része nem volt olyan vészes. A miniszter meglehetősen nyájas ember volt, Dumbledore társasága pedig mindig is kellemes volt, de a két férfi amúgy is belemerült a beszélgetésbe Harry feje fölött. Megtárgyalták, miféle kihívásokkal kell szembenéznie a varázslóvilágnak most, hogy Voldemort nincs többé. Harry figyelmesen hallgatta a beszélgetésüket, de nem volt hozzáfűznivalója, így aztán csendben üldögélt, és megpróbált legyűrni néhány falatot a vakuk villogása közepette. Nem érezte magát kifejezetten nyomorultul, de azért sokkal szívesebben üldögélt volna a barátaival vagy a rendtagokkal. Ők láthatóan elég jól érezték magukat.

Hermione és Ron Mr Weasleyvel, Freddel, George-dzsal és a Gringottsot képviselő Billel ült egy asztalnál, valamint két boszorkánnyal a szent Mungóból. Úgy tűnt, mintha az asztalnál egy pillanatra sem halna el a nevetés, ami nem is volt meglepő, tekintve, hogy Fred és George is ott volt, és láthatóan remekül érezték magukat. Két asztallal arrébb Piton ült Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt és néhány más auror társaságában, akikben Harry szintén rendtagokra ismert. Habár ők sokkal visszafogottabbak voltak, mint a Weasley család asztala, nyugodtnak tűntek, és élénk társalgás folyt köztük. Még Piton sem látszott unottnak vagy ingerültnek. Remusszal teljesen belemélyedtek a beszélgetésbe, és úgy tűnt, mindketten élvezik egymás társaságát.

– …a KBF.

Harry figyelme ismét a mellette ülőkre irányult, miközben a miniszter folytatta a mondandóját.

– Ennek az osztálynak az Aurorszolgálattal szemben megvannak a szükséges erőforrásai, hogy kézre kerítsék Voldemort támogatóit. Ráadásul a KBF szélesebb jogkörrel rendelkezik.

– Egy kissé túl szélessel – felelte Dumbledore. – Az az ember igencsak visszaélt a hatalmával, és olyan sokak rovására, hogy azt már tényleg nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni.

– Day nem a megfelelő ember volt erre a tisztségre, ez nem kérdés.

– Nyilvánvalóan, másrészt viszont ez a pozíció túlzott kísértést jelent. A világunk mindezidáig nem egy sötét nagyurat túlélt a KBF nélkül is.

– Ön arra céloz, hogy oszlassuk fel az osztályt.

– Igen! – tört ki Harryből. – Túlságosan nagy hatalmuk van, és mást sem tettek, csak visszaéltek vele. Véglegesen meg kellene szüntetni őket.

A miniszter döbbenten nézett Harryre, Dumbledore viszont elmosolyodott.

– Látja, Harry is egyetért.

– Igen, nos, fontolóra fogom venni a tanácsát, Dumbledore. – Azzal a miniszter vetett még egy kutató pillantást Harryre, majd a másik oldalán ülő boszorkány felé fordult.

– Elnézést, ha szemtelen voltam – súgta oda Harry Dumbledore-nak.

– Sose fogd vissza magad, mondd ki, ami a lelkedet nyomja, Harry. Nem mindenki fog egyetérteni veled, de a legtöbben tisztelni fognak érte.

* * *

Harry még sosem örült annyira, hogy órára mehet, mint a következő hétfő reggel. A tanórák újrakezdése gyorsan véget vetett a Voldemortról folyó társalgásnak, ahogyan ismét a házi feladatok és a vizsgák kerültek a diákság életének középpontjába. A nap előrehaladtával azonban Harry mégis észrevett némi változást a tanárain és diáktársain. Az összes tanár élettelibbnek és kevésbé fáradtnak tűnt, mint általában. Mintha még Fricsből is kiveszett volna a vágy, hogy büntetőmunkát osztogasson minden elképzelhető vétségért, amit csak egy diák elkövethet. A házak közelebb álltak egymáshoz, mint valaha.

Habár senki sem beszélt róla, az a sok veszteség, amelyet a mardekárosok nagy része elszenvedett, jelentős együttérzést váltott ki a többi ház tagjaiból, és ez a jóindulat éppen akkor nyilvánult meg, amikor maguk a mardekárosok is átgondolták a saját prioritásaikat. Voldemort látványos bukásával az általa hirdetett aranyvérű előítéletek elvesztették jelentőségüket. Az aranyvér fontossága sosem volt egyöntetűen elfogadott a házon belül, és éppen legfőbb szószólói szenvedték el a legnagyobb veszteségeket. A halálfalók gyermekeit már nem érdekelte, hogy sárvérűnek nevezzék az osztálytársaikat.

Meglepő módon ez legfőképp Draco Malfoyra volt igaz, aki mintha egyetlen éjszaka alatt felnőtt volna. Eltűnt a Harry által ismert öntelt, fölényeskedő fiú: egy komoly fiatalember lépett a helyébe, akinek olyan kimerültség sugárzott a tekintetéből, amit Harry túlságosan is jól ismert. Megváltozott Malfoy Pitonnal szembeni viselkedése is. Nyoma sem volt az egész év során megnyilvánuló ellenségességnek. Ehelyett mintha valamelyest a régi mederbe rázódott volna a kapcsolatuk, amit Harry nem talált különösebben meglepőnek.

A Malfoy család bekerült az újságokba. Lucius Malfoyról mindenki nagy megdöbbenésére azt írták, hogy a Főnix Rendjének kémkedett. Hivatalosan felmentették minden ismert és feltételezett bűne alól, és utólagosan bronzfokozatú Merlin-díjjal tüntették ki.

Harrynek azonban úgy tűnt, hogy Piton változott meg legjobban. Hajszálnyi, de mégis mélyről jövő változás következett be a személyiségében. Még mindig csípős volt a modora, és sokat követelt, még mindig elég volt egyetlen pillantása, hogy félelem költözzön a diákok szívébe, és elég volt suttognia, hogy egy egész osztály elcsendesedjen. De kevésbé gyorsan veszítette el a türelmét, és ha mégis, kevésbé volt hajlamos rámordulni a diákokra. Eltűnt az a rejtett keserűség és harag, ami régebben a szadizmus felé hajtotta a férfit, és amit Harry csak most, a hiányáról ismert fel.

De eltűnt valami más is, valami, amit nehezebb volt meghatározni. Pitonban mindig is volt valami hevesség, valami olyan szenvedély és konok elhatározás, amit szinte tapintható volt. Ez is eltűnt, és melankolikus közöny vette át a helyét, ami igencsak zavarta Harryt. Úgy tűnt, mintha a férfit már semmi sem érdekelné. Harry néha úgy érezte, mintha csak megszokásból élné tovább az életét: mintha azért folytatná a napi rutin tevékenységeit, mert semmi jobb dolga nincsen.

Harry megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Piton lehangoltságát. Ő maga is utálta, hogy mindenki elárasztja az olyan kérdésekkel, hogy mit kellett kiállnia a végső ütközetben, és mik a tervei most, hogy Voldemortnak vége. Időre volt szüksége, hogy egyáltalán saját magának megválaszolja ezeket a kérdéseket, és úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel Piton is így van.

Közben Harry továbbra is figyelemmel kísérte a háború utózöngéiről szóló híreket a _Hírverő_ben és a _Reggeli Prófétá_ban. Csupa jó hír volt. Különösen elégedetten olvasta, hogy feloszlatták a Közbiztonsági Főosztályt, és Ian Day ellen vádat emeltek hatalommal való visszaélés miatt.

Ahogy teltek a hetek, elmaradoztak az idegenektől kapott levelek és vacsorameghívások. A minisztériumi hivatalnokoknak akadt jobb dolguk annál, hogy róla beszéljenek, és a riporterek sem tűntek már fel, hogy lefényképezzék kviddics edzés közben. Harry lassan kezdte megszokni a nehezen elnyert Voldemort-mentes életét, és azt a tudatot, hogy a világra béke szállt. Miközben a háborúról szóló cikkek és az őt hősként magasztaló írások lassan kikoptak a hírekből, elkezdett komolyan gondolkodni a jövőjéről. Egyszer csak szükségszerűen, de mégis hihetetlen módon elérkezett az a nap, amikor Harry neve egyáltalán nem tűnt fel a hírekben, és Harry elmosolyodott, megkönnyebbülten, hogy az élet végre visszatért a normális kerékvágásba.

Piton számára azonban nem, jött rá Harry, amikor egy reggeli közben alaposan szemügyre vette a férfit. Tanára távolba meredő tekintetében kimerültség látszott. Piton szeméből nem tűnt el az üresség, és Harry nem tudta tovább elviselni az iránta érzett aggodalmat. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az az elképzelése nem járt sikerrel, hogy Piton majd kilábal a búskomorságból, ha pár hétig békén hagyják, így Harry azt tette, ami ezután kézenfekvő volt – felkereste Dumbledore-t-

Az idős varázsló türelmesen hallgatta, ahogyan Harry a Pitonnal kapcsolatos aggodalmait ecsetelte, majd szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Igen, Harry, pontosan tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy miféle nehézségekkel néz szembe Perselus, miközben próbál alkalmazkodni a Voldemort nélküli élethez. Nem meglepő, hogy ha valaki éveken át háborúban élt és küzdött, annak megnyerése után elveszettnek érzi magát. Időbe telik egy lelket meggyógyítani és egy életet újjáépíteni, Harry. Perselusnak arra van szüksége, hogy találjon egy célt, valamit, ami épp olyan nagy kihívást nyújt számára, és épen annyira inspirálja, mint a Voldemort elleni küzdelem. Szüksége van arra – és bocsáss meg, Harry, de soha nem mondhatod el neki, hogy én ezt mondtam –, hogy úgy érezze, szükség van rá. Perselus önbizalmát mindig is az adta, hogy mire képes. Az, hogy ő a legjobb abban, amit csinál, és hogy a képességei miatt nélkülözhetetlen: ez adja az önbizalmát, és ez ad értelmet az életének. Attól tartok, a Roxfortban való tanítás nem nyújt számára megfelelő kihívást. Felajánlottam neki a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári posztot a következő évre, de még ez iránt sem mutatott egy szikrányi érdeklődést sem.

– Akkor mit tegyünk?

– Pillanatnyilag nem tehetünk mást, mint várunk. De ne ess kétségbe, Harry. Az élet végül mindig oda sodor minket, ahol lennünk kell.

Gyorsan közeledett a tanév vége. Harry és osztálytársai a RAVASZ-vizsgák mellett szorgosan töltögették a jelentkezési lapokat az iskola után áhított állásokra.

Ron a Minisztériumba jelentkezett.

– Én sem lehetek rosszabb, mint az ott dolgozók legtöbbje, és apa azt mondja, hogy nagy szükségük van a segítségre.

– Ó, ez aztán az önbizalom, Ron! – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Nos, akkor mi a helyzet veled? Hetek óta tanulmányozod az összes pozíciót, ami csak szóba jöhet, de mindeddig egyetlen egyre sem jelentkeztél.

– Dehogynem! Négy pályázatot küldtem be.

– Mikor? Nekünk nem is mondtad.

– Múlt héten, és úgy gondoltam, nem fontos.

– Hogyne lenne fontos! Hová jelentkeztél?

Hermione kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

– Nem szeretnék beszélni róla. Nehogy elkiabáljam.

– Mióta vagy te babonás? – csipkelődött Ron. – Gyerünk, bökd ki.

– Nem – makacskodott Hermione. – Egyszerűen nem akarok róla beszélni, Ron. Megígérem, hogy ti lesztek az elsők, akik megtudják, ha kapok valami ajánlatot.

– _Ha?_ – forgatta a szemét Ron hitetlenkedve. – Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy bárki is elutasítana téged? Te megőrültél!

Hermione felhúzta az orrát.

– Nem akarok róla beszélni, és kész. Harry, veled mi a helyzet? Kaptál már valami választ az Aurorszolgálattól?

– Még nem, de még csak pár napja küldtem be a jelentkezésemet.

– Nos, nem fognak téged elutasítani, Harry – mondta Ron.

– Remélem.

– _Reméled?_ Te még Hermionénál is őrültebb vagy.

Magában Harry is egyetértett Ronnal. Elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy az Aurorszolgálat elutasítja, és nehéz volt nem merő formaságként gondolnia a jelentkezésére. Így aztán nagyon meglepte, amikor másnap a Roxfortba érkezett az Aurorszolgálat vezetője, hogy találkozzon vele. McGalagony a tanári szobába tessékelte Harryt, ahol egy idősödő férfi várta.

– Mr Potter, örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Clarence Langley vagyok. – Langley kopaszodó férfi volt, rövid, őszes hajjal és meleg barna szemmel. Életuntnak tűnő tekintete ellenére a mosolya őszinte volt, kézfogása pedig határozott.

– Megkaptam a jelentkezését – tért azonnal a tárgyra Langley –, és úgy érzem, hogy magának nem való az aurorképzés.

Harry döbbenten meredt a férfira.

– Úgy érti… úgy érti, hogy elutasítja a jelentkezésemet?

– Nem, dehogyis! De úgy érzem, hogy a maga képességeit más területen jobban lehetne hasznosítani.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Miféle más területen?

– Azt szeretném, ha maga irányítaná a toborzási tevékenységünket.

Harry szája vékony vonallá préselődött.

– Én nem az Aurorszolgálat kirakati bábuja akarok lenni, hanem auror. Segédkezni akarok azok felkutatásában, akik még mindig hűségesek Voldemorthoz, és tenni akarok arról, hogy egyetlen más sötét varázsló se próbáljon hasonló módon hatalomra törni.

– Potter, mi a Szolgálatnál mindannyian ezt szeretnénk, de a maga képességei túl értékesek ahhoz, hogy terepi aurori munkára vesztegesse.

– A képességeim? – horkant fel Harry gúnyosan. – Úgy érti, a hírnevem? Nem akarok a nevemből élni, abból, hogy én vagyok az átkozott világ megmentője". Megvan a képességem a harchoz! Miért nem ad nekem esélyt?

Langley felsóhajtott, és végighúzta a tenyerét kevéske haján.

– Engedje meg, hogy őszinte legyek magával, Potter. Az Aurorszolgálat kis híján csak névleg létezik. Az az igazság, hogy közel sem vagyunk képesek arra, hogy eltakarítsuk Voldemort híveinek a maradékát, arról pedig nem is álmodhatunk, hogy szembeszállunk egy következő sötét nagyúrral.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Uram, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az aurorok jelentős veszteségeket szenvedtek el a háború alatt, de azért annyira nem lehet rossz a helyzet.

– Elképzelni sem tudja, mennyire rossz. A történelem során az Aurorszolgálat mindig büszke volt az emberei rátermettségére. Volt idő, amikor csak a legjobbak jelentkezését fogadtuk el – azokét, akikről tudtuk, hogy öregbíteni fogják a Szolgálat jó hírnevét. De ez megváltozott.

Langley elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában, miközben tovább beszélt.

– Amikor a KBF-nek nem sikerült átvenni a hatalmat az Aurorszolgálaton belül, Ian Day azzal oldotta meg a problémát, hogy létrehozta a saját aurortestületét. Felbérelt néhányat a mi embereink közül, de főként az utcán toborozta az embereit mindenféle szűrés nélkül, és teljesen képzetlenül küldte őket terepre. Az eredmény egy csapat bandita és huligán lett, akik bemocskolják az összes brit auror jó hírét.

– A Szolgálat utánpótlása már egy évtizede hanyatlott, és Day visszaéléseivel a helyzet csak rosszabbodott. A háború vége előtt ott tartottunk, hogy már csaknem két éve nem jelentkezett hozzánk senki, aki megfelelő képzettséggel rendelkezett volna.

– De én úgy tudom, hogy ezalatt az idő alatt is vettek fel új aurorokat – mondta Harry. – Olvastam a statisztikákat a Reggeli Prófétában.

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem vettünk fel senkit. Azt mondtam, hogy senki nem rendelkezett megfelelő képzettséggel. A soraink már Voldemort legutóbbi megerősödése előtt is veszélyesen megfogyatkoztak, és az elszenvedett veszteségek után kénytelenek voltunk alacsonyabbra tenni a lécet, és felvenni gyakorlatilag minden jelentkezőt, majd minimális képzés után terepre küldeni őket.

Langley Harry felé fordult, és tekintetéből sütött a fájdalom.

– Ezeknél az új auroroknál mind a Szolgálatnál, mind a KBF-nél rettenetes volt a halálozási ráta. Sokukat megölték a háborúban, és a túlélők közül sokan etikátlan eszközök használatával maradtak életben.

– Úgy érti, a főbenjáró átkok segítségével?

Langley felhorkant.

– A főbenjáró átkok csupán a kezdet volt. Vesztegetés, zsarolás, bebörtönzéssel való fenyegetőzés, a magfélemlítés minden lehetséges módja. Ezek mind általánossá váltak, és a Minisztérium szemet hunyt fölötte. Mi mást tehettek volna? Mi mást tehettünk volna?

– Most, hogy a háború véget ért, és a KBF-et feloszlatták, mi itt az Aurorszolgálatnál próbáljuk összerakni a darabkákat, de a helyzet nem túl jó. A KBF és a Szolgálat aurorjai között elkeseredett ellenségeskedés folyt. Most mindkét csoport visszakerült a mi felügyeletünk alá, de a közöttük lévő rossz viszony nem változott, mindkét oldal a másikat hibáztatja a háború során elkövetett hibákért és túlkapásokért.

– Mondanom sem kell, a morál a béka feneke alatt van. Ráadásul a még megmaradt régebbi aurorok legtöbbje nyugdíjba megy. Eddig is csak a háború okozta szükséghelyzet miatt maradtak. Most, hogy a háború véget ért, érthető módon úgy gondolják, hogy ők megtették a kötelességüket, és kiérdemelték a jogot, hogy félreálljanak. Így viszont az az ingatag helyzet állt elő, hogy az auror testület nagyrészt képzetlen, fegyelmezetlen tagokból áll.

– És semmi jele annak, hogy a helyzet javulna. Az emberek legtöbbjének elege van a háborúból. El akarják felejteni az egészet, és eszük ágában sincs tovább folytatni a küzdelmet. Idén egész pontosan három roxfortos diák jelentkezett hozzánk a maga évfolyamából. És én nem tudok újjászervezni egy háborútól megcsömörlött, megosztott és demoralizált Aurorszolgálatot három újonccal, még akkor sem, ha az egyikük Harry Potter.

– És mit vár tőlem?

– Azt, hogy kutassa fel Nagy-Britannia legragyogóbb varázslóit és boszorkányait, és győzze meg őket, hogy álljanak aurornak. Olyan emberekre van szükségünk, akik nincsenek híján bátorságnak és hitnek, intelligenciának és rátermettségnek, akiknek megvan a tudásuk és a tisztességük ahhoz, hogy szembenézzenek a sötét varázslatok legrosszabb fajtáival, és úgy győzedelmeskedjenek felette, hogy mindeközben nem tesznek erőszakot a Szolgálat elvein. És késznek kell lenniük arra, hogy csupán a legalapvetőbb iránymutatással álljanak munkába.

– De mi a helyzet a már meglévő aurorjaikkal? – kérdezte Harry. – Lehet, hogy fegyelmezetlenek és képzetlenek, de kétlem, hogy ostobák lennének. Rá fognak jönni, hogy én azért akarok új aurorokat felvenni, mert maga nem tartja őket elég jónak. Ez csak még inkább ront majd a morálon. Szerintem elsődlegesen a már meglévő emberek képzésével kellene foglalkozni.

Langley elmosolyodott.

– Egy tökéletes világban csakugyan így lenne, Potter. De nincs olyan emberem, aki képezni tudná őket. Van néhány aurorom, akik régóta tevékenykednek a terepen, értik a dolgukat, és egyengethetik egy-két kiemelkedő újonc útját, de ők nem tanárok. Nem tudnak belekezdeni egy hivatalos képzési programba.

– Akkor vegyen fel valakit, aki képes rá.

Langley megrázta a fejét.

– Potter, maga nem érti, mivel jár egy aurort teljesen kiképezni. Ez nem csak arról szól, hogy átkokat és ellenátkokat kell megtanulni. Ez stratégiáról és taktikáról szól, álcázott műveletekről, fegyelemről, arról, hogy az ember lelkileg is felkészüljön az ellenséggel való szembenézésre. Még ha lennének is olyan embereink, akiknek megvan a képzettségük ahhoz, hogy ezeket a tárgyakat megtanítsák, nem egyszerű rávenni negyven fegyelmezetlen boszorkányt és varázslót a tanulásra. Az egyik felük gyűlöli a másikat. Már az is kihívás lenne, hogy egy teremben leültessék őket.

Harry lassan elmosolyodott.

– Ezt el tudom képzelni. Kössünk üzletet. Vállalom a toborzás vezetését, két feltétellel. Felvehetek bárkit, akit akarok, és legalább az idő egy részében terepen dolgozom.

Langley arca felderült, és kezet nyújtott Harrynek.

– Megkötöttük az üzletet, Mr Potter. Isten hozta az Aurorszolgálatnál.

* * *

Az iskola utolsó hete búcsúzkodások viharában telt, de Harry a legnehezebbet hagyta a legvégére. Szombaton, miközben a többi diák a Roxfort Expresszhez készülődött, lement a picébe, és bekopogott Piton irodájának ajtaján.

Piton éppen az utolsó vad napok tanóráinak romjait takarította el. Felnézett, amikor Harry benyitott.

– Mr Potter, nem kellett volna már távoznia?

– Ugye nem gondolta komolyan, hogy köszönés nélkül elmennék?

– Erre igazán semmi szükség. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még találkozunk. Lupin említette, hogy néhány hétig nála fogsz lakni.

– Úgy van. Amíg belerázódom a dolgokba az új munkahelyemen.

Piton úgy nézett Harryre, mint aki mindent ért.

– Tehát gratulálhatok ahhoz, hogy auror lett belőled?

– Nem egyszerűen auror. Engem tettek felelőssé a toborzásért, és abból, amit hallottam, úgy tűnik, hogy a megfelelő emberek felkutatása még nehezebb lesz, mint a sötét varázslóké.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta.

– Akkor hát Nymphadora kijelentése, miszerint a Szolgálat az összeomlás szélén áll, mégsem volt annyira túldramatizált, mint gondoltam?

– Sajnos nem. És magának mik a tervei? Hallottam, hogy Dumbledore felajánlotta magának a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári állást.

– Úgy van.

– Biztos benne, hogy ezt akarja?

Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre

– Tizenhat esztendőn keresztül minden évben megpályáztam ezt az állást, Potter.

– Tudom, de az akkor volt, amikor Voldemort még élt, és magának nem volt más választása, mint hogy a Roxfortban maradjon. Most már megtehet bármit, amit csak akar, és ne haragudjon, de sosem éreztem úgy, hogy olyan nagyon oda lenne a gyerekekért.

– Remek megfigyelés. Több kutatói állásajánlatot kaptam a Minisztériumtól és a Szent Mungótól, de semmi olyat, ami megragadta volna az érdeklődésemet.

– Gondolkozott már azon, hogy aurornak álljon?

Piton hitetlenkedve nézett Harryre.

–Aurornak?

– Igen. Felhatalmazást kaptam, hogy felvegyek bárkit, akit szeretnék, és azt szeretném, ha maga vezetné az aurorképzési programot.

Piton Harryre meredt.

– Nem.

– Miért nem? Abszolút megvan hozzá a képzettsége. Ismeretei a sötét varázslatok terén legendásak.

– Ami azt illeti, kicsit túl legendásak.

– A hírneve a hasznára válhat.

– Nem csak a hírnévről van szó. Én halálfaló voltam, Potter, és az afféle részletek, mint hogy melyik oldalon álltam, nem mindig számítanak azoknál, akik látták a társaikat harc közben elesni az ellenség keze által, akik szintén halálfalók voltak. Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy az aurorok tárt karokkal fogadnának?

– Ki tudná jobban megtanítani őket arra, hogyan küzdjenek a sötét varázslatok ellen? Professzor, pillanatnyilag a Szolgálat legnagyobb részét az a negyven auror képezi, akit az elmúlt másfél évben sikerült beszervezni. Némelyikük remekül tud őrt állni a vasútállomáson és a Minisztériumban. Mások kiválóak abban, hogy megfélemlítsenek ártatlan embereket. De egyiküknek sem lenne esélye azok ellen a diákok ellen, akiket maga készített fel a RAVASZ-ra, egy igazi sötét varázslóról nem is szólva.

– Most nem gyerekekről van szó, akik át akarnak menni az RBF vagy a RAVASZ vizsgájukon. Ezeknek az embereknek az élete múlik azon, hogy képzettebbek-e, mint az ellenségeik, és magán kívül nem ismerek senkit, akinek lenne esélye megtanítani őket a túlélésre. Sokkal nagyobb szükségük van magára, mint a Roxfortnak, a Minisztériumnak vagy a Szent Mungónak, akár tetszik ez magának, akár nem.

Harry Piton szemébe nézett.

– Mellesleg, ha el kell kapnunk Voldemort egyik öreg barátját, senki nincs, akit szívesebben tudnék magam mellett a csatában, mint magát.

Piton megrázta a fejét, és fanyarul Harryre mosolygott.

– Már látom, miért téged választottak a toborzás irányítására.

Harry elmosolyodott.

– Ezt vehetem igennek?

Piton nem válaszolt. Nem is volt rá szükség. A régi szenvedély és eltökéltség szikrája ismét ott táncolt a szemében.

– Nem igazán sietek visszatérni Londonba – mondta Harry. – Ha ráér, szívesen meghallgatnám a véleményét arról, hogy mire lenne szükség a mostani aurorok teljes kiképzéséhez.

– Ez hosszú beszélgetés lesz, Potter. Bizonyára tisztában vagy vele, hogy nem szenvedhetem a középszerűséget.

– Egész nap ráérek, de nem mehetnénk valahová máshová? – mutatott körbe Harry a nyirkos és zsúfolt irodában.

Piton derülten felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Hová gondoltad?

Harryt meglepte a kérdés. Arra számított, hogy Piton választ egy másik helyet, de a férfi csak öntelt mosollyal álldogált, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nem vagy már diák, Potter, és ha nem tévedek, épp az imént ajánlottál nekem egy állást. Nem is gondoltad végig, hol vitathatnánk meg a részleteket?

Harry zavarában elvörösödött, és kibökte az első eszébe ötlő hely nevét.

– A Három Seprűben.

– Rendben. – Piton az ajtó felé indult, és Harry követte. Amikor kiléptek az elhagyatott folyosóra, Piton megtorpant, visszapillantott az irodájára, majd ismét megrázta a fejét.

– Mi a baj?

Piton elmosolyodott.

– Albusnak csakugyan balszerencséje van a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárokkal.

Harryből önkéntelenül kitört a nevetés. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy valaha is együtt nevetett volna Pitonnal, és meglepetten állapította meg, hogy egyáltalán nem érezte furcsának. Ezután elindultak felfelé, és a meleg, nyári reggelen Roxmorts felé vették az irányt.

* * *

**Epilógus **

_Részlet a_ Sötét Varázslók Üldözői: Az Aurorszolgálat Története _10. kiadásából_

_Az Aurorszolgálat a 20. század második felében élte meg a mélypontját, amikor a Voldemort nevű sötét varázsló megpróbálta magához ragadni a hatalmat. Az első Voldemort elleni háború során elszenvedett veszteségek, valamint az aurorképzésre jelentkezők csökkenő száma miatt a Szolgálat létszámhiánnyal küzdött,így nem tudott megfelelő módon szembenézni a kihívással, amikor Voldemort másodszor is erősödni kezdett._

_Mivel égető szükség volt arra, hogy a harchoz újoncok csatlakozzanak, eltörölték a jövendő aurorok pszichológiai alkalmasságát felmérő szűrést. Annak érdekében, hogy az új aurorok hamar terepre kerülhessenek, a képzést is rövidre fogták. Az eredmény megjósolható volt: magas halálozási ráta, mélybe zuhanó morál, valamint a fegyelem fellazulása._

_A helyzet csak rosszabbodott a Közbiztonsági Főosztály létrehozásával, amely ezerkilencszázkilencvenhétben megalapította a saját aurortestületét. Ezeknek az auroroknak nem kellett etikai normákhoz igazodniuk, és szabad kezet kaptak, hogy büntetlenül letartóztathassanak, megkínozhassanak és meggyilkolhassanak embereket, miáltal csaknem olyanok lettek, mint egy csapatnyi huligán._

_Habár a Közbiztonsági Főosztályt röviddel Voldemort végső bukása után feloszlatták, a háborúból kilábaló Aurorszolgálat csupán árnyéka volt a sötét varázslók üldözői büszke rendjének, amely több, mint ezer éven keresztül védelmezte Nagy-Britanniát. _

_Szerencsére felbukkant egy új vezető, aki gondjaiba vette a Szolgálatot. Harry Potter, aki legyőzte Voldemortot, és akit az egész varázslóvilágban hősnek kiáltottak ki, a háború után csatlakozott a Szolgálathoz. Két évvel később, amikor átvette a nyugdíjba vonuló Clarence Langley helyét, ő lett a valaha volt legfiatalabb varázsló, aki a Szolgálat élére került. _

_A Szolgálat romokban hevert, de Potter a háborút követő években fáradhatatlanul munkálkodott azon, hogy rávegye a legtehetségesebb varázslókat és boszorkányokat, hogy az Aurorszolgálathoz szegődjenek. Mindeközben ismét bevezette, hogy az új jelentkezőket szigorú feltételek mentén választják ki._

_A Szolgálatba történő belépésekor Potter magával hozta Perselus Pitont, a Voldemort elleni harc másik veteránját. Pitont, az egykori tanárt és a sötét varázslatok kiváló ismerőjét a képzési program megújításával bízták meg._

_Piton, aki a rossz nyelvek szerint valaha maga is sötét varázsló volt, olyan szintű ismereteket épített bele az aurorok képzésébe, amelyet sem előtte, sem utána nem sikerült túlszárnyalnia egyetlen képzési program vezetőjének sem. Hamar elterjedt róla, hogy sokat követelő és hajthatatlan tanár, és azt suttogták róla, hogy nincs olyan sötét varázsló, aki akár csak feleolyan félelmetes ellenfél lenne, mint maga Piton. Irányítása alatt azonban az aurorok hozzáértése gyorsan növekedett, és olyan páratlanul magas szintet ért el, ami egészen napjainkig kihívást állít minden auror elé._

_Habár az újjáélesztett Szolgálat hamarosan alkalmasnak bizonyult arra, hogy megvédje Nagy-Britanniát minden fenyegetéstől, Potter sosem hagyott fel a terepi munkával. Vezetőként mindig a példamutatást részesítette előnyben, még a legszörnyűbb veszedelemben is személyesen mutatott példát bátorságból és etikus viselkedésből. Potter elkötelezettsége, miszerint megvédi a hétköznapi varázslókat a sötét varázslatok művelőitől, legendássá vált. Három alkalommal utasította vissza a mágiaügyi miniszteri posztot, és választotta az Aurorszolgálatot, ahol a felbukkanó sötét varázslók és sötét teremtmények elleni harcot vezette._

_Piton számára sem volt idegen a terepi munka, ám ő tudományos tevékenységre is szakított időt. Miközben az aurorképzési programot irányította, számos könyvet írt a sötét varázslatokról, valamint a bájitalokról, amelyeknek szintén szakértője volt. Az általa írt _Haladó Bájitaltan_ képezi a Roxfortban a RAVASZ szintű tananyagot, csakúgy, mint a sötét varázslatok kivédéséről írt könyve._

_Kettőezer-egyben kifejlesztette a farkasölőfű-főzet egyszerűsített változatát, és ezzel elsőként tette lehetővé a nagyközönség számára, hogy megszabaduljon a likantrópia legsúlyosabb tüneteitől. Főként ennek a bájitalnak volt köszönhető, hogy a következő évben sikerült meggyőzni a Minisztériumot, hogy enyhítsen a vérfarkasokra vonatkozó szabályokon._

_Harry Pottert kora legbefolyásosabb varázslójaként tartják számon. A Szolgálatnál töltött ideje alatt tíz mágiaügyi minisztert látott el tanácsaival, és gyakran nagyobb tisztelet övezte, mint azokat a nőket és férfiakat, akiknek tanácsadója volt. Amellett, hogy hetven éven keresztül vezette az Aurorszolgálatot, Potter vezető pozíciókat tölt be Nagy-Britannia legtöbb intézményében, beleértve a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola Felügyelőbizottságának elnöki valamint a Wizengamot főmágusi tisztségét. Mindkét pozíció máig is az övé. _

_Piton kettőezer-hatvanhétben vonult vissza a Szolgálattól, hogy minden idejét a likantrópia ellenszerének kifejlesztésére fordíthassa. Potter öt évvel később lépett vissza a Szolgálat éléről, és helyét fia, James Sirius Potter vette át, aki napjainkban is továbbviszi a kiemelkedő szolgálat és elkötelezettség hagyományát, amelyet az apja vívott ki háromnegyed évszázaddal ezelőtt._

_E két férfi hagyatékát nem lehet túlhangsúlyozni. Potter és Piton röpke néhány év alatt emelték az Aurorszolgálatot történelmének mélypontjáról a csúcsra. Amikor Potter a Szolgálat vezetőjévé lépett elő, ígéretet tett, hogy biztosítja: többé egyetlen sötét varázsló sem fog a Voldemortéhoz hasonló hatalomra szert tenni. Ezt az ígéretét teljes hivatali ideje alatt betartotta. Amíg a Szolgálat élén állt, egyetlen sötét varázsló sem jelentett komoly veszélyt a közbiztonságra._

_Pottert és Pitont a modern aurorszolgálat megalapítóiként tartják számon. A kötelesség, kiválóság és bátorság iránti elkötelezettségük aurorok generációinak mutatott példát, és kétségtelenül így lesz ez az eljövendő generációkkal is._

VÉGE

**A fordító megjegyzése:** Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki végigkövette a történetet, és elnézést, hogy az elmúlt hónapokban (években?) már nem nagyon ragáltam a véleményekre. Nem azért mert nem érdekelt, vagy nem értékeltem, ha valaki vette a fáradságot, és hozzászólt, hanem csak vészes időhiány miatt (amit a fordítás lassulásán is észrevehettetek). Így a végén azonban nagyon kíváncsi lennék, hányan olvastátok a történetet, ezért jól esne, ha mindenkitől kapnék egy rövid hozzászólást. Szerintem Theowyn is örülne, ha látná, hogy volt érdeklődés a sztorira... Köszi!

Ezen túl szeretném megköszönni a segítséget kitartó bétámnak, Zizikének, valamint Francunak, aki mindig hasznos és lelkesítő véleményeket írt.

Hétszínvirág


End file.
